Power Stone, Quest for the nine
by Kojiokida2
Summary: Legend tells of nine stones that control the magic of the elements and when combined, yield ultimate power. Now Edward Falcon and a collection of misfits start on a quest to keep them out of evil hands. The hands of the pirate Kraken. Part 27 up
1. The slayer of Manches, part 1

Yeah I know there have been a few Power Stone write ups in the past, but here I am jumping on the band wagon anyway.

Power Stone fics that partially inspired me to start this were Blades in Motion and Power Stone, a novelization. They're great reads, I recommend them….

Take note, this is set in an UN earth, the Power Stone world, so it's a world with it's own history. Mostly a mirror version of our own, with a few alterations. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

-

The narrow passage between the United States and Russia was almost completely clogged with ice so trade and merchants ships had to so miles around it to the south but as the summer came, the ice thawed a bit allowing passage through the north. As this cut a good hundred miles or two off their journey a Russian marine ship began slowly negotiating it's way westward.

None of them expected the trip to be memorable and discipline on board was lax. So lax in fact they barley even noticed the ship wreck until it was nearly brushing by their bow. The helmsman was the one who spotted it first and quickly brought the ship hard to starboard. As they slowly sailed past, most of the crew arrived on deck to watch it. Half of it was sunk into a hunk of ice and what lay above the water in ruins. Even from this distance and surrounded by fog they could see it was an old style ship. A galleon in fact, unused since the late 17th century. That in itself was not uncommon. This pass had claimed many vessels over the years. What set this aside from any other shipwreck was the fact it was recent. Sailors could tell a recent shipwreck from an old one just by looking at it. The smell of gunpowder from the vessels canyons was still pungent in the air. Whatever had happened to this ship had been done within the last day or two. The breaks in the hull and masts had come from inside, the wreckage blown out into the sea.

What puzzled the captain most about this strange wreck was it's age. Galleons hadn't been used for at least a hundred years, they were extremely outdated.

"Do we investigate sir?" The first mate asked as the captain watched the wreck from the deck. Pieces of it were scattered across the water in fragments.

"No." The captain replied. "If we sail too close we'll strike that iceberg. Besides, we're in international waters so it's not our problem. I'll just report it to the Americans when we reach port."

"Aye sir."

Suddenly and without warning there was a loud clanking sound as metal hit metal and their ship vibrated slightly. And then again, a loud succession each one growing louder than the last.

"Have we hit some ice?" The captain asked looking out from one of the windows as the ship shock again. "You, Gibson, see what that is." He shouted, jabbing his hand in the direction of the nearest member of the crew

"Aye Aye sir." The man grumbled going over to the side and looking over the edge. In that instant a metal claw came flying up over the edge of the ship, clamping itself around the man's waist. Startled, the seaman staggered backwards and the motion pulled the figure the claw was attached to onboard. Long grey hair hung around the ragged old face like seaweed, his skin nearly completely white from the cold. The man only had one eye an empty socket where the left should be. Half of the right arm was gone, replaced by complete metal from the elbow down. Instead of a replacement hand, a large metallic hinged claw lanced out and down. It looked like a terrific burden but the old man hauled it around with ease. His clothes were waterlogged and some of them torn, his coat ripped along the left hand side and a thick brown leather foot missing from his foot. Spread over the light blue lips was a thick scowl, that single eye red from irritation and forced into the features in a look of supreme anger and hate. It looked like a spirit rising from the depths with a body like that.

Once his feet were squarely on deck, the castaway whipped his arm back tossing the sailor in his grasp backwards and overboard. There was a short scream before a splash and then utter silence. Using his one hand he wrung the mariners hat he was holding out and placed it on the top of his head.

"Falcon." The old man scowled angrily, ate burning on his face. "This isn't over Englishman, mark my words!"

* * *

-

The large estate on the outskirts of the outskirts of Bristol was first built to be the home of Horacio Thomas Falcon, a noble who had been a pilot during the first years of war with the empire of Germany. Having been decorated several times for his bravery in combat, the man had acquired an interest or rather a fanatical fascination in the Bi-plane. Even thought there was more advanced forms of aircraft available, he had a plane of his own, a German creation captured during a raid on one of their airfields.

Instead of changing it's name to something more British, Horacio kept it's original title, the 'Hockenheim'. He considered it his most prized procession and was proud to pass it on to his next of kin. This fascination had been passed onto his Son Pride and then in turn to his grandson Edward.

The plane itself sat outside on the small landing strip directly in front of the impressively large manor. Most of the time, Thomas' grandson could be seen working on the family heirloom with his grandfather and father, although his family did their best to try and discourage such behaviour and to encourage more social activities.

Edward Falcon was the black sheep in the family.

As time passed, Edward evolved from an adventurous child into a young man and constantly his family members tried to get him involved in things that befitted a noble of his status. But Edward was disinterested in it all. While all his other brothers, sisters and cousins became men and women of important nobility, attending masquerades, parties for the upper crust of society and the like, Edward spent his time doing something quite different. Like his father, Pride who was an ambassador for the British Government, Edward travelled the world in the Hockenheim, which the rest of the family considered to be an outdated piece of junk compared to the massive Turbine Ships now being amassed in the new Royal Air Force.

Edward Falcon had seen countless cultures, traditions and believes all over the globe and had been humbled by the diversity of it all. So coming back to England, seeing his family and their self important little world through new eyes, he finally saw the arrogance and had to laugh at them; which made him even more unpopular with his relatives. There was even talk of disowning the wayward Falcon.

No one knew exactly what countries he'd visited but one time when he returned home he bore a smug look on his face as he produced a large, fist sized emerald. It looked like an emerald at least, but was red in colour instead of the usual green. A jeweller estimated it's value at well over a five thousand pounds, more the half what they had in the bank. His Uncle wanted to sell it at once, or at least deposit it into the Family vaults in London. Edward, being his stubborn-willed self, however was extremely reluctant to relinquish custody of it, in fact he flatly refused to give it up. Luckily his sympathetic father was home at the time and gave Edward permission to keep it as long as it entertained him.

It was June, 1919 and England, indeed most of Europe, was in very high spirits.

The war was over, men from the frontlines in France were coming home and life left good. Europe, Germany especially, had been left in shambles and a lot of rebuilding was to be done,

Edward had been a pilot during the last few years of the conflict due to his extensive flight experience in the Hockenheim, which had made his grandfather very proud. Having seen the trenches and the utterly nightmarish conditions generals expected their men to endure Edward was thankful to have escaped that insanity.

Pride Falcon, his father was away in the United States on diplomatic business and the Estate was deserted apart from the servants who kept the grounds in order; Edward himself, who as usual was either working on the plane or out about the town. His family didn't know it, wouldn't allow it even, but every weekend Edward would sneak off into town to be part of underground Boxing championship. The life of a rich nobles son did not allow much freedom, or fun for that matter, there was simply far too much expected of him and sadly being able to beat the living daylights out of an opponent was not part of those expectations.

"Young master…" An old frail voice began as Edward looked out from underneath the plane, his white shirt and blonde hair stained with oil. A pair of large, pilot goggles protecting his eyes. He brushed a few stray hairs out of his face and turned to face his interruption.

Standing near the planes double wings was one of the more elderly of the Butlers on the estate, an aging fellow called Apollus. Tall and thin, with grey curly hair on his beard and moustache, his eyes partly obscured by the bright sunlight reflecting off his small spectacles. A small, pink bowtie being the only verity in clothing that set him apart from the other butlers.

"Yes Apollus, I'm rather busy here, what is it?" Edward asked a little annoyed, pushing the pair of pilots goggles away from his sky blue eyes off his face and onto his forehead. As the manor itself was built on a cliff top overlooking the sea, some distance from Bristol, the front gardens of the Falcon estate was a large sloping hill that curved down to the inland fields.

"You have a visitor sir asking for you specifically, a Japanese man I believe." Edward paused.

"Japanese man?" His eyes narrowed in a faint remembrance. "Funny, he shouldn't be here by now. Could you describe this man for me?" The butler hesitated, one of the things they were rarely inclined to do and began.

"He has not any distinguishing features physically sir, however he uniquely dresses in blue rags and carrying around with him two swords of Japanese make." This description alone seemed to set a gleam of excitement in Falcon's eyes. "They call them Katana's I believe."

"Oh…him." Edward began with a wide smile rolling his eyes. "Well, trust Ryoma to be early. I've been expecting him. Send him through to here Apollus while I make myself presentable." The butler bowed and quickly made himself scarce while Edward pushed himself out from underneath the plane and brushed most of the dirt off himself, leaving a very large smudge of oil on his check. Edward's usual attire was all there, his white shirt stained with oil and his blood red trousers equally as dirty.

His red jacket, white scarf and brown leather gloves lay on the planes left under-wing. It wasn't long before Apollus returned, followed by a man a good head and shoulders shorter than him but despite the lose in height was far more imposing. His skin was tanned and his hair raven black, long enough to be tied back into a spiky pony tail by a length of white clothe wrappings. His clothes would appear to be little more than blue rags to the British eye, however Falcon could see plainly that they were the robes of one of the last Samurai clans; very much a part of the Japanese culture. Around his forearms and calves were wrapped brown bandages, meant as concealed armour and tied around his chest was a good deal of brown fur cut from a bear or large creature of similar size. At his side like Apollus had said were a pair of swords, Katana's like he'd guessed, each kept in it's own scabbard, one red and the other black. "Apollus, one Beer and one…" Edward hesitated.

"Green tea." The samurai replied swiftly, his eyes shut completely. Apollus gave them both a short but hard stare of uncertainty before walking off back towards the manor, wondering where he was going to get Green Tea from when the local brew was Earl Grey. Once he had disappeared through the servants side entrance to the building, the samurai opened one grey eye. "I hope this is important Falcon, I do have other matters to attend to." Edward chuckled under his breath, leaning back against the planes wings.

"The war still going on for you?" Ryoma muttered something in Japanese under his breath.

"Yes, but I think it will be over soon enough. Although I would like to see this business finished so I can return." While the Japanese authorities actively engaged in world politics, the last clans of Ninja and Samurai were still alive within their culture and engaging in their own affairs. Despite advancements in technology and social enhancements, various people all over the world employed them as mercenaries and assassins. The Ninja's and the Samurai had been fighting a secret was between the two of them for who controlled what had become known as the Japanese underground.

"Alright then, I'll get right to the point. Have a read of this. " Falcon replied, reached under his jacket and withdrew a local newspaper. He flipped it open and presented the front page to his old friend. The tile for the cover story was, -**(Mysterious Killer Strikes Again.)- **Ryoma blinked as Falcon handed it to him and he began reading.

South of Belfast in Northern Ireland was the city of Manches and there several people, rich women to be precise, had been found dead in the streets; their stomach's cruelly sliced open with some sort of short blade, most of their jewellery had been stolen from their bodies as well. The present victim toll was ten. Something like this hadn't happened since the days of the Ripper, at least according to the newspaper. There were only two eye witness' to any of the killings. One said that the killer was some form of un-dead wrapped in bandages and armed with two curved, Asian daggers. He had been dismissed as either a lunatic or a drunk at once by the local police.

The second witness, who's mental health had been severely tested claimed that this killer had ripped a jewel from a ladies necklace and then used it to change into some demonic form, a creature whose very limbs were deadly weapons, curved blades for hands and feet. These he used to cut up several police offices who tried to subdue him. That last past captured Ryoma's attention so much he read it again to make sure that he had not misread as his English was not perfect. The scene described was more than familiar to both himself and Edward.

"A Power Stone?" He asked, looking up. The Briton nodded solemnly. "Then Wang-Tang was right, there are more stones than the ones we possess." Ryoma continued, remembering how their friend, the man from Hong Kong had maintained a solid belief that the three Stones they shared, each representing the Atlantian elements of Metal, Lightning and Wind were part of a larger complex set. Edward pushed himself off the plane, looking up at the sky.

"Stones of darkness, Stones of Light." He began, folding his arms up on his chest. Ryoma looked up in surprise. "Glittering gems have taken flight, a stone for darkness, a stone for pain, a stone for coming home again.

One to challenge, one to release, two will bring a gently peace.

Heart and soul, flesh and bone, a miracle for every stone." Ryoma now looked exceptionally confused at the English man's sudden verse. "It's an old nursery rhyme here in Britain." Falcon explained. "I did a little research into the old legends about the sunken city and found a piece of folklore that runs alongside that of the lost continent. It goes that in the age of the Atlantis, a collection of coloured stars fell to the Earth and were collected and then scattered by the Priests of the city province. Each rock contained powers attributed to the elements the Atlantian's recognised.

Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Metal, Lightning, Wood, Light and Darkness."

"Nine then." Ryoma stated. "Six more out there besides the ones we have."

"And this killer has one of them." Falcon replied ominously. "And he knows how to use it to achieve power fusion. Think of what he could do with something like that." The Japanese man was silent for a minute, before casting a glance over to his old friend.

"You're thinking of paying him a visit."

"Now you get why I called you over." Edward announced. "Pitching a power stone against a power stone could go either way, so I'd like you in reserve." Ryoma gave him a hard stare. "Look I know you go in for all that one on one battle honour thing, but personally I'd rather not go head to head with a murdering, power stone propelled psychopath."

"Typical English." Ryoma muttered, leaning back in his chair.

"Just think of it as part of your training." Falcon ventured with a wide grin. The Japanese man looked back at him flatly for a moment.

"Baka." He managed eventually. "Very well." Falcon rubbed his hands together with relish.

"I knew you'd see it my way." The Englishman declared heartily when suddenly his stomach began growling loudly. A large goofy grin spread across his face. "But before we get down to business, how about some food?"

* * *

-

Nakamura Ayame had never been aboard before, let alone as far to the heartland of the British Empire so one can not really blame one her age from being distracted from her self set mission. Everything was so different here from Kabichicho Oedo where she grew up.

She spoke very little English so she could not understand what was being said around her but never the less the young Japanese girl was entranced by it all. Ships of all shapes and sizes came to and fro out of the harbour all day, their tall masts lancing up over the tops of the rooftops and not all of them were sea bound.

Even Turbine Ships used this city as a port. Twice as large as any sea going vessel these giants soured overhead like dragons, the twisting and churning middles that gave them their name making a loud whooshing sound even as a distance. They were memorizing to look at.

The buildings were all made of brick and granite, the ground beneath her sandaled feet of uncomfortable cobble stone, crowds of people all going this way and that. She was used to bare ground, tall grass, wooden floors and sparse company. This was so alien she may have been on another planet.

Overcome by it all, she ducked into an alleyway and out of the crowds. She ran a hand through her thick black hair, pausing to compose herself; reminding her inner frightened child that a ninja had to be at once with their surroundings, regardless of where they were. Remembering that, she fought back against the uneasiness and scolded herself from being diverted from her purpose here.

"I don't think I can do this." She blurted out to herself anyway. From here she could see herself in the reflection of a glass window that looked out into the alleyway. She saw a thin, scrawny 16 year old girl fooling herself with delusions of grandeur. Her green robes a size to big. Tied around her waist by a large blue ribbon in a bow behind her back.

Has she made a foolish mistake? Had she bitten off more than she could possible chew? She shook her head and mentally slapped herself.

No, she hadn't. This was the great opportunity of her career. If she killed the infamous Ryoma then she would become the most famous Ninja in the clans, respected by all. It would bring both her and her clan great honour. On top of that, if she were to steal the legendary magical stone that rumour claimed Ryoma carried then… well, she would have to wait and see for that part.

She was the last person to believe in magic of any kind, but stories had been floating around about the Samurai and his two friends from England and China. Stories of great battles with the ghost of the last pirate, risen from the icy depths of the frozen north sea to exact revenge on those who sank his ship. Chaos had surrounded the whole event but the clans had various ways to keeping themselves informed in such matters.

Forcing her fears back behind a cold wall of ice, the ninja within reasserted its control. She had followed the samurai all the way from Japan, she was not about to let last minute nerves stand in her way.

Ryoma had been through here, she knew that and if he was coming to England then undoubtedly he was going to visit his British friend, who clan intelligence had been able to name as one, Edward Falcon.

She would go to find them both soon enough, but first she had more immediate concerns to deal with.

"Halt!" A voice cried out and Ayame looked up sharply to see a man dressed in blue with a cone like helmet on the top of his head standing at the far end of the alleyway. Quickly he brought a whistle to his lip and blew on it several times. People dressed like this had been chasing her for some time now. All she had done was buy some food when she got off the boat and she had paid him the yen coins for it. Several more men in blue came around the corner from behind, trapping her in the alley between them. What they failed to realise was this was nothing a ninja could not handle.

With reflexes faster than anything these Englishmen had seen, she leapt at the wall and used the momentum from her weight to propel herself up the vertical surface. She hadn't enough swing to reach the rooftops but that was not her intention, once she got high enough, she kicked off the wall and shot over their heads. One of them made a move to grab her as she landed, but anticipating the move she swung back the moment her wooden sandal touched the stone with a lightning fast kick that sent him spinning backwards before finally slamming into a wall.

Another came at her armed with a polished wooden stick. The girl ducked under his swing before somersaulting backwards, her left foot smashing up self into the underside of his chin. With two of them floored she had enough room to dart through the rest and run. Despite her fighting skill taking on a superior number of opponents was not wise.

"Come back here you Jap!" Someone shouted after her as she ran through the twisting alleyways between the buildings, sliding between crates, stacks of lobster traps and large wooden barrels. These men in blue were persistent if nothing else, they kept up their pursuit for some time. When one tired another took his place; always blowing their whistles to alert more of them ahead that she was coming.

She was running out of places to run and there weren't many places to hide in this place, not anything like the concealing wooden and paper walls she was used to. Foolish, weak little girl; the voice inside her yelled. You are Ninja. You can hide anywhere.

Forced into a space between two buildings, she finally found herself cut off by a large stack of wooden, steel reinforced crates that blocked the way. They were stacked too high for her to jump over. She could hearing hurrying footsteps approaching. She was running out of time to hide.

Glancing to her right she saw she was right outside a store of some kind; the windows partially hidden by some blinds on the inside, a wooden sign with a book symbol painted on it hung just outside the door. From what English she knew, Ayame read the words underneath the book as; 'Mel's Literature.'

Devoid of choices, she flung the door open and darted inside slamming it after her.

Without thinking she ducked under the windows and held her breath as she heard hurried footsteps near, then stop. After a brief moment of silence, they carried on away from the shop before finally vanishing altogether. Ayame allowed herself a sigh of relief before standing up.

Someone said something in English nearby and Ayame glanced up, fearful she'd been caught; but found only one person there to meet her gaze. The book store was a small room with thick rows of books stacked on either side. A women was sitting behind a thick wooden bench at the far end watching the young girl with a smile on her face. She was in her early thirties with medium length red hair and aqua green eyes. A blue bow tied her hair back behind her head into a short ponytail.

Like most of the English women she was dressed in suffocating clothes, a thick shirt and skirt down to her ankles with pink apron down her front, tied around the back of her neck and waist. The women spoke again but Ayame found herself oblivious to the words. Realizing that her visitor did not speak very good English, the woman smiled; her expression softening.

"Good morning young lady." She began again this time speaking in perfect Japanese. Ayame blinked in surprise. "You look like you could use a little help." The young girl was stunned to find anyone who even knew her language here, never mind one who spoke it fluently.

"You speak…"

"Japanese? Yes." The women replied, her smile widening slightly. "I've spent some of my time aboard before so I've had the opportunity to learn." Her hand outstretched towards her. "My name is Mel Fitzroy but you can call just call me Mel, so what's your name?" Ayame paused, before slowing reaching out and shaking her hand.

"Nakamura Ayame." She replied, managing a short smile of her own.

"I take it you've not been long in England?" Mel asked but it was more a statement than a question. "I think you should now they take pounds here, not yen." The young girl looked a little taken aback. Mel just shrugged. "It's a mistake one in every five immigrants make during their first week, but that's something the local bobby don't seem to realise." She tapped the side of their head with a finger. "They're not really very knowledge of such things." Ayame just looked embarrassed. "So, what brings you here?" Mel was certainly a not nicer than the Britons she had already met but telling her the truth about her presence in this country was out of the question, but still; she didn't know enough about this country to make up a convincing cover story. She just hesitated looking even more embarrassed.

"I'm not sure." She replied quite truthfully. "I don't speak much of the language, I don't know the culture, I don't know the laws. I came here on a hope I could make a name for myself. Maybe I just made a stupid mistake." Mel sat there listening, her expression unreadable. "I try to keep telling myself I can do what I came here to do, but now that I'm here I'm not so sure." Mel rolled her eyes and looked up towards the ceiling in thought, before she got up and went over to the door, turning the sign in her window from open to closed.

"Everyone doubts themselves at one point or another." She stated going back to the deck and pulling a stool up for Ayame to sit down on. "It's just something people tend to do, but they find a way past it once they see what they really want in life."

"Wish I could be as confident as you." Ayame remarked sitting down and leaning on the "I was fooling myself. I should have stayed home where I belong."

"Sure of that?" Mel asked coyly. The young girl looked up. "One doesn't travel half way around the planet on a whim Ayame." The older women looked her over with a sceptics eye, before a smile spread over her lips. "You're from Kabichicho Oedo correct?" Ayame just nodded. "That was where I spent a year of my education. Half the books in my store I acquired while I was there." The young girl looked around her, finally taking notice of her inventory. A good deal of the books on the shelves were Japanese novels, dictionaries, translations, poems and even a book on ancient Shogun history.

Mel had clearly travelled a great deal of the world. Ayame could see French literature, Chinese short stories and a whole self of encyclopaedia books on the top on the right hand side of the room.

"The monkey and the crab?" Ayame asked out load, leaning over and removing a children's book from the nearby shelf. "I haven't read this since I was six." Mel managed another smile.

"I thought it best to collect a few books for kids. Few youngsters outside my door even know there's a rest of the world." She rolled her eyes. "Even so I don't get much business."

"Why not?" Ayame asked, looking a little puzzled. "These are good books."

"And this is merry old England." Mel replied with a short sigh. "I've been around the world, so I know how it works. But people here are still weighed down by the belief they are better because they're part of the great British Empire. We teach new ideas to foreigners, never the over way around." Her tone was heavily sarcastic. "So as you can see, not many patriotic Englishmen pop into my shop."

"Shame." Ayame remarked. Mel looked down at the book before her, smiled before standing up. "Are all British like that?"

"By all means no." Mel replied shaking her head. "There are quite a few who've travelled the world as well." She turned and opened a door to the side, revealing a flight of wooden stairs going up beyond it. "Have you eaten today?" As if response Ayame's stomach growled like an angry dog. Mel giggled lightly. Ayame just blushed and looked away. In fact she hadn't had food since the ship she stowed away on arrived in port this morning. "I thought not. I'm willing to bet you haven't made arrangements for living quarters either." Another little detail she had overlooked in her foolish haste. Now she really felt useless. She had pursued the samurai here on the off chance she would find him in this nation of cities and now she was felt stranded in a foreign land with no food or even a place to stay. "If you're hungry, I had some fresh bread from the Bakers bought just this morning." She beckoned Ayame through and up the narrow stairs to a hallway above. Mel apparently lived here and well as worked, with her shop on the bottom floor and her personal rooms above. The room to the kitchen was open and the smell of freshly baked bread was still very pungent in the air. A round wooden table sat directly in the centre of the room with some chairs around it; a deck and decanter off to one side. A set of windows stared out down a street leading almost straight towards the ports. The view of the ships coming back and forth was spectacular. There was a Turbine ship hovering just above the river Avon, it's colossal wings casting a shadow over the docks in sight. "Make yourself at home."

"Why are you being so helpful?" The question was out before she had time to think about it.

"Because you remind me of someone I met while I was in Japan." Mel replied promptly as she showed the young girl into her kitchen. "He was there, far from home with no real plan; only a goal he had set himself which did seem beyond him at the time." She chuckled at the memory. "A real goofball. Absent minded and clumsy. He floundered around like a fish out of water for a while, but eventually he pulled his resources and got on his job."

"And what happened to him?" Ayame asked, slightly transfixed by the story. Mel sighed after a moment.

"He was a wanderer by nature, once he'd finished his job he moved on with a wave and a smile. I saw him a couple of times after that, always off on him adventure someplace else. For Pride, life was one big journey." She shook her a head slightly as if to dislodge herself from her memories. "You can't let doubts stop you from something you came half way around the world for, that's what he taught me." Ayame was left standing there a little taken aback but the simplicity of words that had put everything in perspective for her.

Mel was right. She was half a world away from her home. Was she going to turn around having got here and go back with nothing? No, she was going to see this through.

"I don't know where to begin." She admitted out loud. Mel laid a hand on her shoulder, a friendly over her face before she offered her a piece of buttered bread.

"Now that's something I'm sure I can help you with."

* * *

-

"Bread and water?" The short man demanded in his usual heavily accented Italian voice, his fat round face born in a look of set astonishment. "I can cook the best meals Europe has to offer and that's all he wants?" Apollus nodded again, gusting his wire rime spectacles. The chef threw his arms up in the air. "Bread and water, Mama-mia!" Gourmand was very proud of his cooking, he'd working in some of the most famous restaurants in the world before being employed by the Falcon estate and frankly took such a simple order as a personal insult to his cooking skills. The man was ridiculous in many ways other than his behaviour and expectations.

His curly black hair was tied back into buns on either side of his head making him look like he had a Swiss roll wrapping above his ears. His nose was round and red and this, coupled with his choice of clothes made him look quite a bit like a clown especially with his uncombed short black moustache. What sort of self respecting person went around in bright red trousers and a blue shirt with white spots? That crowning glory just had to be the chefs hat he wore on his head. Usually they were oversized, but this one was so miniature it looked like it was intended for a child. It took a good deal of the elderly butler's will not to burst out laughing whenever he was in the same room as the funny little man.

"And Young master Edward will have his usual." He announced, keeping himself as composed as a butler should be. Gourmand simply mattered something under his breath and turned back to his stove.

"Yes yes, it'll be done shortly." Apollus ran his fingers through his own moustache before turning to leave; hearing the little man mutter. "Bread and water, is that what they think of me?"

Ryoma had always been puzzled by the English tradition of times to eat. To him, it made no difference whether he eat at dawn, mid day or evening. But to these British, timing of their meals was set in stone. Falcon couldn't explain it either, it was something they did because they'd always done it. Never one to argue culture, Ryoma just let it pass.

And so here they were at three in the afternoon according to the grandfather clock in the living room. The sun was shining through the thick curtains on each side of every window half obscuring the summer daylight. A long oak table with short carved legs sat between them. As impressed as he was with the display of comfort, Ryoma had other things on his mind.

"Tell me Falcon." The samurai began with his eyes closed as one of the estates servants brought in a silver tray with a tea set on it. "Did you really call me here to deal with one killer with a Power Stone, or do you have some other motive up those thick sleeves of yours?" Edward who was sitting across the room feigned an innocent expression, shrugging his shoulders. "I know you sometimes better than you know yourself Englishman. You don't need me to fight one battle. You wouldn't pull me halfway around the world for that." Ryoma let one open lazily, setting a sharp glare against the blonde haired man. Edward stayed motionless for a moment, before a smile spread over his features.

"Why Ryoma, I don't know what you're trying to suggest." His words were spokenwith thick sarcasm. "That I would hide things from you? Would I do something like that." Ryoma kept his glare locked on him like a vice.

"Yes." He replied simply. Edward managed a larger smile.

"There never was keeping anything from you was there?" He asked rhetorically folding his arms. "Well I didn't lie about stopping this killer bit. We'll do that first, but if he does have a Power Stone then that puts the both of us in a difficult position."

"Because if he has, then Wang-Tang was right and there are more stones out there." Ryoma but in finishing his sentence. Falcon nodded solemnly.

"At most six, and we both know what kind of damage they can cause if they found their way into the wrong hands." Ryoma remained still, flashes of memory burning before him. "There are always going be people like Kraken. Can you imagine it?" Ryoma didn't need to. The pirate king had already displayed to him the destructive capabilities of a Power Stone. It was something he would never admit, but the memory still haunted his nightmares ever since that night. For a year now he had tried to suppress it with focused mental discipline but found himself fighting a loosing battle. The samurai reached into his robes and withdrew a small object from his inside pocket. It was a cut jewel about the size of a fist, cut to the shape of a diamond but unlike the stone Falcon carried around, this one was a pale yellow instead of blood red.

Falcon took out his own stone from his left pocket. It was exact copy of Ryoma's, differing only in colour. In the presence of one of it's brothers, each stone emitting a soft glow that pulsated like the beating of a heart. Falcon flipped his stone up into the air with his thumb before catching it against between his fingers.

"So you want to find them all." Ryoma stated with a short sigh. Edward Falcon smiled that large grin that showed all his teeth, an unspoken confirmation present in his expression. "That's why you need me."

"Don't tell me your blood doesn't burn at the thought." Falcon remarked, his blue seas wide with anticipation of adventure Ryoma knew him for. "Those stones could be scattered all across the world and it'll be a daring race to reach them before they be used for something quite nefarious." Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Why us?"

"Why not us? We're probably one of the few people on Earth who even know Power Stones exist." Ryoma paused for a moment to consider, a fore finger and thumb to his chin.

"Didn't you invite Wang-Tang along as well?" The samurai asked out of interest. Edward just shrugged.

"I tried, but he wanders around a lot; no fixed address." A moment of thick silence passed between them the loud ticking of the clock resonating throughout the room. Ryoma remained deadly still, his eyes fixed ahead of him. Finally he breathed out in a sigh.

"My clan requires a lot of my time." He stated without looking at his friend. "But I can see I was right in leaving them to come here. This is far more important." Falcon managed another winning smile.

"Now you're thinking like me." Ryoma looked away muttering in Japanese; may every god forbid. There was a short crouch in the doorway ad the two turned to see Apollus standing there.

"Dinner…" The old man began. "Is served."

-


	2. The slayer of Manches, part 2

Those who lived in Manches were afraid to go outside at night now for death stalked it's streets. The killings first began about a month ago, always on women with jewellery, vicious and savage the slaying. The bodies had been discovered one by one in dark back alleys, face down in the gutter, the belly or the neck slice open with a curved dagger. A city wide police search for the culprit was instantly put underway but by then, dark rumours were already circulating. Some people claimed to have seen the killer in action on the darkest nights, rising from the shadows like some un-dead, wrapped in bandages and sporting a jagged green leather coat. A single glowing red eye glaring at them from out of the darkness.

People were scared and when people get scared they made foolish mistakes. Fearing a rise of the dead every coffin in every grave yard was opened, sprayed with holy water before being buried again. Crypts were uncovered and stakes driven through the hearts and exorcisms seemed to be happening in nearly every house in the city.

More practical police work were employing new forensic medicine and even international inspectors had been brought in to try and hunt down this menace before he killed again.

But of course Jack had no need to kill, not here anymore anyway. He had in his hands right now what he came here to find. It had taken years, but finally…finally it was back in it's rightful hands once more. He had tracked it down from owner to owner, all the way from France he had travelled after it.

"Momma." His sighed whisper escaped through the bandages wrapped around his face as he held the cut stone up to his only undamaged eye cradling it in his fingers. Every surface smooth to the touch, cool and comforting. "Momma…" It was her, there was no doubt in his mind that it was her. Her voice was whispering quietly into his head, like a soft tune played on a piano. Slowly his fingers closed around it and he as he did, the comforting presence flowed through him once more, washing over his body. An embrace from the only one who had ever loved him.

Memories still blazed his mind like fire. It was not so long ago when people had looked upon him and smiled, only to have their smiles revert to horrific exclamation. The sensation of falling and then finally hitting the water, at least it felt like water but it scolded him like hellfire. Swimming in it he burnt, his skin ablaze with pain that the imagination hadn't the power to conjure. Even now parts of his body still ached and stung from that.

The utter loneliness of that soulless hospital, the bed in which he was confined for months on end, the searing heat of the light on his scorched skin, the doctors coming in an out never paying attention to him, only to his injuries. No familiar faces came to see him and one by one even they faded out of his memory until all he knew was that void like existence. He was an invalid, incapable of much at all by himself. For what seemed like eternity he was by himself.

Finally the voices came, telling him what to do; giving him the instinct to kill so he could survive. Whispering instructions into his head. At so long he escaped that sterile place with a swirl of red and ran out into the world, tears streaming down his cheeks. Only he found it just a terrible environment as the one he left. Jack was stunned by everyone who saw him, thrown out from life by his appearance. A reject, a failure of god, too unsightly to be allowed on the streets.

The voices inside told him what to do about them. That was what compelled him to steal his blades and take them up in the first place. For years now the voices had been the only ones who could talk to him without contempt. But not any more, now he had her back and he was never going to let her go again. Her ace was the one he had never forgotten.

A sudden flash from the stone in hands brought him back from his thoughts, a brilliant flare of light was erupted forth from the depths of the jewel and engulfed everything it touched. Jack was left there paralysed, holding onto the rock for dear life and in that instant, he was shown the future.

The usual voices in his head were silent as suddenly places he had never been, people he had never seen began passing before his eye. His momma, she was here, showing him something, a warning.

Three of them, three would come looking for him. Travelling from England they would come, come here. They would come here to this city and they would confront him. Two of them bore stones as well, just like his mothers and they were laying claim to his. No, he would not, he would never hand over his momma!

But the third, little more than child would be the one to take it, throwing him down into the darkness in the process. Crying out in despair, Jack tossed the light blue stone down to the ground and instantly the light faded to nothing; leaving him back in the empty water tower.

It had started raining outside, the distant crackle of thunder barking like a derange dog in the distance. Jack crouched there, his hands twitching in mid air. Slowly he knelt down and huddled there like a frightened child, cold and alone. The aqua blue stone lay a short distance away, now seemingly inanimate as the rest of the objects around him.

"No momma." He muttered, slowly crawling over towards it on his hands and knees; the bandages under his right eye slowing growing damp with tears. "I won't let them have you Momma." Slowly he reached out and picked the rock up between two fingers, then held it close. "They won't take you, I promise." It was something he would not allow. He had his mother back, he would not risk her again. He had been alone for far too long.

Glancing sharply to the side, he glared at the two daggers that laid on the floor near the broken mattress he called his bed. Taken years ago from the body of a solider, they were stained with dried blood. Arabic in design they came close to being scimitars.

Slowly Jack rose, the stone in hand. There were stayed as silent as a statue for a full minute before sliding the rock into his pocket and almost sliding his way across the floor towards the weapon.

He picked up each of them in turn, grasping the gold hilts with only two fingers each. Even in the late evening light the blades gleaming brightly. He could see his reflection in the metal. A ghoul like body covered in bandages, a few strands of dirty black hair trailing up on the top of his head. Only a space for his right eye had been left for him to see out of. An old blood stain from a terrible injury was still left in the middle of his forehead on the bandages. The only other clothes he wore was a dirty green coat and an old pair of cobble shoes he found in the gutter one day.

"They won't take you momma." He stated once before putting a hand comfortingly over the stone in his pocket. "When they come for you, I promise, I'll be Jack the Slayer one last time."

* * *

-

Most of Mel's profits came by way of universities as they were the only ones who seemed to want the books she had on offer. Apart from the various scholars looking for material for their research, few people came in through the front door. As such, Ayame's new job did not require of her very much in the way of effort. Still whenever someone did come in, the young girl had opportunity to practise what Mel had taught her the day before. She understood the currency system a little better and with Mel as a translator, she was learning more English all the time.

Mel had provided her a room here for a long as she wanted it and a job, which Ayame was most grateful more. The world outside the door of the book store was unfamiliar to her still and she needed something to get herself together. During this time, he began to wonder again if perhaps she had been wise in coming here. There was no doubt that killing the samurai would make her the most famous ninja in Japan but still, she was barley 16, hardly a battle hardened warrior like he was.

She shook her head, dismissing those negative thoughts at once. She may be young, but she was skilled. But was she skilled enough, that was the question? Silly girl, the ninja within told her spitefully, no more thinking like that. A true ninja relies on stealth not out right confrontation to overcome their enemies.

What upset her the most had been mistakes that could have been avoided. She had not had the foresight to prepare for an extensive stay in this country, failed to learn the culture and the language and on top of that managed to get herself into trouble with the local peace keepers the first day. Not a good start whatever her intentions.

"New books?" Ayame asked as Mel carried a box out from the second room behind the store that she used for storage. The women nodded putting it down by some of the shelves that were looking a little sparse.

"I get a new delivery every two months." She explained sorting through the books inside and getting them into the right categories. "Most of them go to the schools that subscribe, what's left I get to sell here."

"So what are the tables for?" Ayame pointed to some of the round tables that Mel was setting up in the middle of the room.

"Something I'm trying out to see if I can attract more business." Mel replied with a short smile. "I hope it works, this place can be a little dull at times."

Ayame looked down at the children's book on the counter in front of her, a book she had once read herself. It reminded her painfully of how far away from home she was. So far from what was familiar, so far from things she knew and those who had taught her. She did long for the familiarity of home.

That said, she had not forgotten exactly why she had come here. Ryoma the samurai was still here in England, perhaps even at his friends estate nearby. Once she'd gotten her feet on the ground here, she would finish her task and be done with it. That was the one thing she was absolutely certain of.

"Do you have any maps here?" She asked. Mel looked up briefly.

"Maps?" She repeated. "Sure over there." The woman gestured over to her left, towards a long brass pot in the corner, the tops of rolled up parchments sticking out of the top. Ayame quickly went over and began rummaging through them. "What one are you looking for?"

"One of this city…what's the name...er…Bristol." Mel pointed over to the wall just above Ayame's head in reply. Looking up, the young girl saw a map laid out in a picture frame behind a sheet of glass. It was stained brown but though it she could see the nearby river and the many buildings that made up the city. Written in English above was the word; BRISTOL. "Planning on going sight seeing?" Ayame managed a short smile, sighting the Falcon estate in the countryside just outside of town and as an added bonus, it wasn't too far from here.

"You might say that." She replied.

Mel looked up from her stacking at the sound of the bell as the door to the shop opened. "Ah Edward, good to see you again." Ayame leant over to see past Mel to their new customer. It was a young man with golden blonde hair, dressed in a red pilot's suit it seemed. Thick brown leather gloves and boots as well. A long white scarf was lying around his neck and he had a pair of goggles on top of his head, strange choice of clothing even for an Englishman.

The two of them began talking in English. Even with Mel's translation lessons, Ayame was still unable to recognise even half of the worlds in the conversation and her attention drifted from them both to other things around the store.

"Who's the girl?" Falcon asked, looking over Mel's shoulder to the new assistant at the deck.

"Oh this is Ayame. She's helping me out in the store until she gets her feet on the ground here. Got in trouble with the bobby first day she was off the boat, bless her." Mel replied looking back at her temporary help. "Doesn't speak much English, but she's a quicker learner I can tell you that."

"You don't say." Falcon stated putting his hands on his hips. "Hey Ryoma, told you ya weren't the one Japanese person who came to England willingly." Picking up that familiar name from amongst the English words, Ayame looked up sharply at the man who entered the shop after the Englishman. A Japanese man with black hair tied back into a ponytail behind him. It was him! Ryoma! The samurai…with the power Stone!

Her heart leapt into her throat and quickly she ducked under the deck so as not to be seen before he took notice anything in the shop.

"Must not like strangers." Mel commented with a shrug of her shoulders.

Ayame sat there with goose bumps travelling all over her skin. It was him! Right here, now. Inconceivable that he would just waltz right into the shop like this. The odds of that happening had to be astronomically low.

Regardless, the samurai and his Power Stone were within less than five feet of her own position. Slowly she reached for the collection of metal shuriken she had concealed inside her clothes. All she needed was one good shot at his neck. But quickly she stayed her hand. No, not now, too many people around and he would be on his guard. Ninja's struck when their targets least suspected it. The element of surprise was what she would have to rely on.

"Good to see you again Ryoma." Mel began to her second guest. Ryoma managed a short smile in response.

"And you Mel, it's been a while."

"Wang-Tang not with you?" The woman asked looking a bit disappointed. The samurai shook his head.

"No. He and I went our separate ways not long ago. I returned to the Japan and himself to China."

"On to business then, I need a bit of information." Falcon started adjusting the goggles on his forehead.

"What kind?" Mel asked, sitting down at one of the new tables. Falcon sat down with her, while Ryoma inspected the row of books to his left. Ayame could see him well from this hidden vantage point.

"What's the word on the grapevine about these killings in Manches?" Mel fixed her visitor with a soft stare. Falcon's expression was flat until he managed a short goofy smile.

"That's not a very usual request Edward." Mel began slowly looking him straight in the eye.

"Humour me." The young man said simply with his smile refusing to leave his face. The woman was silent for a moment, considering it, before she sighed out load.

"Not much difference in news than what you read in the papers." The woman admitted folding his arms on the table. "Why do you want to know exactly?"

"We've got our reasons." Edward replied doing his best to sound impartial to concern but failing miserably none the less. "So what **_is _**different to what the papers say?" Mel leaned back in his chair looking thoughtful.

"Well, there's not been much gossip out of that region." The woman explained with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "But from what I hear from my sources there's a pattern to the deaths the papers here haven't reported yet. This killer doesn't strike randomly throughout the city. Whoever and whatever it is seems to have a hunting ground." Falcon paused for her to continue, but she did not.

"And?" He asked eventually.

"And I'm not telling you where it is so don't ask." Mel replied, standing up and turning her back to get back to stacking the shelves.

"Say what?" Falcon asked looking taken aback. "Why not?"

"Because you intend to confront the murderer." She stated with her back to him as she placed a book on the top shelf.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" The young Englishman asked folding his arm, trying his best to look innocent.

"Edward, you are as readable as any of the books in my shop." Falcon heard Ryoma chuckle lightly behind him in response. The Englishman shot him a glare over his shoulder. "It seems your uncle's predictions that that reckless appetite for adventure you so enviously nurse is going to get you killed."

"You talk like I've already been given the death sentence." Falcon muttered.

"If you're adamant about going up against the Slayer, then that's exactly what you've been handed." Mel stated looking back at him briefly. "And with a Power Stone at his disposal, he's more than a match for you."

"You picked that out from the papers as well huh?" Falcon sighed.

"When you see first see a Power fusion, you know what it sounds like in writing." She told him, her blue sea glaring at him; her feature seemingly set in stone.

"Look Mel….this is important…that psychopath has to be stopped and let's be honest…the bobby just ain't up the job." His rely did not seem top score many points.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell your father I gave you my blessing to go up against a killer Edward." She stated finishing up her stacking. "Even with a Power stone in **_your_** arsenal, this isn't like other opponents you've faced."

"How was Kraken any different?" Falcon asked impatiently. A disquieting stillness settled over all three of them, each caught up in their own memories. Even though a whole year had passed every sensation was picture prefect in recall. The roar of the broadside cannons echoed through the air like distant thunder. The thick overpowering smell of gunpowder. The bright flash and gleam of steal as swords one after the other were drawn with a loud hiss and finally, all three remembered with distinction the horrific laughter of the captain himself as he stood with one hand on the helm and the other holding a pistol; smoke steady rising from the barrel. Ryoma put the book he had been holding back down and sighed. Falcon kept his glaze looked on Mel as she too was lost in her own thoughts.

"Oh all right Edward." She finally breathed turning around with a defeated look on her face. "You win. It's against my better judgment, but I guess that you and Ryoma are more qualified to deal with this than the police." Reluctantly she returned to the table and laid a single finger down on the map. "From what I hear, the killings are all localised here." Falcon looked down to where she was pointing. Running through the city of Manches was a wide river with a long bridge ran across it from one side to the other. "Here, most of the bodies were found along the northern side of the river near the bridge." She dragged her finger across the map to the bridge and back again.

"I owe you one Mel." Falcon proclaimed with a large grin.

"You owe me more than one Edward Falcon." She told him with a slight edge to her voice. "I'm beginning to see why your uncle and mother are so frustrated with you. What would your father say?" Falcon just laughed.

"Knowing dear old dad, he'd probably approve." Mel hesitated, then groaned.

"Knowing Pride, he probably would." She stated running her fingers through her hair. "Why is it that only your father's side of the family inherits that insane lust for adventure?"

"Adventurers legacy I guess." Falcon replied, standing up. "Thanks for the help Mel, we'll pop in when we're done."

"Providing you're not carved up into small bite size slices before then." Mel muttered to herself.

"She's a riot isn't she?" Falcon asked Ryoma as he made for the front door.

Ayame looked up over the top of the counter as the bell on the door rang again. Even if the timing wasn't right yet, she could not let that samurai and indeed the Power Stone he carried out of her sight. Quickly she got up and made for the door.

"Have fun sight seeing." Mel stated, opening another box of books to be shelved. Ayame paused at the door, her hand just reached for the handle. "Try not to get in trouble with the police again." The young girl smiled, a near sadistic twist to her face before she opened the door.

"Don't worry, I won't." She stated. "In fact, they won't even know I'm there." With that, she was gone. Mel looked back over her shoulder at the front of the shop to watch the girl whip around the corner vanishing in an instant. The woman simply rolled her eyes and shook her head before getting back to work.

Turbine ships were arguably the most stunning edition to modern warfare to date. Their creation had made all types of naval vessel completely obsolete and ground combat almost irrelevant for they could do what no ship before them could even attempt, they could fly. Quickly these strange flying vessels were becoming a common sight in the skies above Briton, from coast to coast and even deep into the country there were few people who hadn't seen one.

To Ryoma they all looked alike. The simple ship design was still there with two large fans shielded by huge steal mesh on the underside that allowed the ship to lift off the ground. Several more thicker fans ran directly through the centre for propulsion in the air. The masts had been adapted to act like the wings of a bird in the air, two large sails spreading out either side and another directly upwards like the dorsal fin of a shark. They were all twice as large as a any present battleship with several rows of mounted cannons on either side and two large turrets on the front and behind.

Falcon insisted that each of them was different from any other in some small way but as far as Ryoma was concerned once he'd seen one Turbine Ship he'd seen them all. Passing through the streets they caught momentary glimpses of one of the ships as it sat in the waters near the harbour. To take off, Falcon explained extensively in a boorish lecture, the ship would blow a burst of pressurised air directly below the hull. This would raise the fans above the water level for the ship to fly by itself. Ryoma tuned the rest out as the Englishman babbled on and on about how glorious flying was, the samurai's attention drawn off to other things. As such he was able to hear the faint but unmistaken sound of wooden sandals against cobblestones following them from a distance.

"Something wrong?" The English asked, noticing that the samurai had been looking over his shoulder for some time now.

"Nothing…" Ryoma replied before turning away and walking on. It didn't take them long to return to the estate and to the Hockenheim prepped and waiting for them there. A short distance from the mansion on the outskirts of the estate was an old air field. It had been used during the first years of the war as a depot for the new air force, but with the Turbine ships making planes obsolete it had been abandoned and then quickly purchased by Edward before anyone else could lay claim to it.

Despite Falcon's fondness for the new air based vessel they were not taking one over to the city of Manches in Ireland. Once more to Ryoma's distaste they were taking that outdated Bi-plane that the Englishman loved so much. Already the plane had been wheeled out of the large garden and down onto the air strip in front of the hanger. It had recently been given a fresh coat of red paint. The English union jack was branded on the left hand side.

"I don't believe you still keep that contraption in such good condition." Ryoma remarked almost casually as they approached the aircraft.

"Oh please, you'll hurt Hockenheim's feelings…" Falcon began, gently patting the wing of his precious aeroplane. "There there, I'll give you a polish when we get back."

"I do wish you would reconsider this trip of yours young master." Apollus began as his master began the final checks on the engine. "You are the Masters son, heir to the family fortune and to be frank sir, despite your estrangement with them your family would have my hide if anything happened to you." Edward smiled and patted the old butler on the shoulder.

"You know me Apollus, I can handle myself just fine. I'll be back before you know it." Falcon announced opening up a metal compartment near the back of the plane. Being a two seat plane the Hockenheim never seemed to have enough space to put things. This was a storage space he'd installed himself to end that problem. "And tell Gourmand his packed lunch was appreciated." Falcon began, holding up the wrapped bundle his head chef had prepared for their trip. It contained judging by the smell, warmed up pies, sandwiches, fresh fruit and a single beer bottle all of which was bundled together rather clumsily. "Unnecessary, but appreciated." He added with a short smile placing the package inside and shutting the lid.

"Falcon this is a two day trip at least, even in your aeroplane." Ryoma reminded the Englishman. "How can supplies be unnecessary?" Falcon hoisted himself into the pilots seat and pulled his goggles down off his forehead and onto his eyes. Ryoma who did not have much experience with air craft got into the seat behind the pilots as best he could with his robes.

"With the old Hockenhiem perhaps, but this is the new and improved version." The Englishman stated with a near sadistic twist to his voice as he reached into his jackets inside pocket and withdrew his Power Stone. "With this propelling it, this old girl can go just about anywhere in the world on a single tank of fuel." Carefully Falcon inserted the stone into a special slot on the front of his navigational equipment and instantly the jewel moved into place with a loud click. Instantly the engine of the plane hummed to life by itself and the propeller roared alive, spinning the without prompt of a start up. "We'll be back by tonight Apollus, have dinner on the table by eight." He called out to the elderly butler as he backed off to a safe distance.

"As you wish young master." Apollus had to yell over the roar of the plane as it slowly started off down the runway, gathering speed. Several times it lifted up, bobbing in the air before finally at the end of the runway it achieved enough thrust and lifted up into the sky souring higher and higher.

There was nothing like flying Falcon believed that with almost fanatically. The feeling of the wind on your face and through your head, the howling of it in your ears and exhilaration of being freed from the ground below. English words failed it. Ryoma on the other hand was quite adamant that he preferred walking, especially when their planes flight path was leading them almost directly towards a Turbine ship that was lifting off out of the bay.

The crew on the deck of the ship looked up as the Bi-plane soured over head, their own colossal behemoth of a vessel slowly rising into the air after it. The two fans on the underside spinning wildly to kept it aloft and the set at the back propelling it forward. The Hockenheim completed a barrel roll, avoiding their vertical sail as it lanced up directly in the centre of the ship.

Apollus watched it all from the ground below. Now alone he was now entitled to sigh out load and groan into the wind.

"That young man will be the death of me." He muttered to himself before turning around to trudge back towards the manor.

* * *

-

Weather conditions over northern Ireland were bad when the Hockhiem neared city of Manches. It had taken, just as Falcon boasted extensively, just under half an hour to cross the sea to Ireland. The Power Stone propelled plane must have broken a world record with that time score. Ryoma decided not to ask exactly how Falcon had gotten his aeroplane to respond to the elemental power of his stone as the samurai dreaded another boastful story, instead he just acknowledged the achievement and let it go at that.

The Hockhiem touched down on an air field just to north of the city. The fog was so thick by that time it was hard for him to see the lights on either side of the runway.

"How you managed to land in this I don't know." The guard present at the hanger remarked as Falcon checked in plane in, removing his Power Stone from it first and replacing it back into his pocket.

"Not much of a crowd here eh?" The Englishman asked, noticing the distinct lack of any other planes on the runway or in the hanger.

"We don't get very few planes over here. Most of them were diverted south into the air force." The guard explained. "We lock up at six in the afternoon, if your planes still here after that you'll be unable to get to it again until tomorrow morning."

"That'll be fine." Falcon replied paying the landing fee.

"It's still around mid day." Ryoma stated, looking up at the fate outline on the sun blanketed by a thick wrapping of cloud and mist. "We should have at least eight hours of daylight we can use to search for this killer."

"Good." Falcon said back. "Let me just lock up here and we can get going." He went over to the back of the plane and opened up the storage space ready to empty it. Almost the instant he opened it Ayame came tumbling out. With a loud yelp she crashed down over the side of the plane and onto the floor. Falcon stepped back in astonishment as the girl sat up in the midst of the untidy chaos he had stuffed into the back.

"What? Who the bloody hell are you?" The Englishman asked as Ayame began to wonder if perhaps she had thought his plan through fully before putting it into action. Having no nowhere else to go, she had hidden herself as best she could in the plane's storage compartment. It had not been a comfortable fit and now she was so dizzy from all the spins the plane had performed she couldn't tell up from down. "Hey you're that girl I saw in Mel's shop." Falcon stated finally recognising her.

"She's not just Mel's assistant." Ryoma stated looking down at her, one hand hilt on the hilt of his left Katana blade. "She is of one of Ninja clans. She's been following me since I left Japan." He knelt down and looked her straight in the air before saying in Japanese. "You should have stayed home little girl." Ayame finally noticing she had been discovered backed off quickly, reached for several throwing stars at once. Ryoma's hand lashed out instantly, slapping the metal weapons out of her hand before she'd even had a chance to reveal them yet. Ayame yelped and staggered back assuming a fighting stance instinctively.

"Steady on." Falcon stated as the girl rubbed her wrist, a thick scowl on her face. Ryoma maintained an emotionless expression. "You knew she was following you?"

"I knew someone was following me." The samurai replied as the young girl backed off a few steps. "But I did not expect to find my pursuer to be a child."

"I'm sixteen, I'm not a child!" Ayame said quickly in Japanese, recognising enough of the English words to understand the statement. Falcon, who by now was quickly becoming impatient simply put a gloved hand to his chin before speaking.

"Look I'm sure we can…" Ayame cut him off before he even had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Yamamoto Ryoma, I am Nakamura Ayame. I challenge you to a duel." She stated in Japanese. Slowly she raised her right hand and flipped her wrist. Instantly the short blade of a dagger appeared in her hand. Ryoma silently raised his own arm, drawing his blade out of it's long curved scabbard.

"If I could interject…" Falcon added trying to get between them.

"I accept your challenge Ninja." Ryoma stated calmly in Japanese, his free hand grasped the hilt of his second sword and withdrawing.

"I'm trying to speak here…" Without warning Ayame took a lunge at Ryoma with her dagger left ready. The samurai side stepped with ease and parried off her swing with the slightest twitch of his second sword. Ayame backed off a few paces before charging again. At this point Falcon had had enough and angrily he stepped between them; putting his hands up to block the two of them from each other. "ENOUGH!" He cried, his exclamation forcing both of them into silence and paralysis. "Ryoma, we haven't time for this nonsense."

"With respect Englishman, this is between the Samurai's and the Ninja's. Not your concern." The samurai stated giving his old friend a side glance.

"Yes, stay out of it." Ayame added in speaking in Japanese, her eyes held against Ryoma the whole time.

"Look, I admit I don't know as much as I'd like about this whole clan rivalry thing." Falcon stated with levelled eyebrows. "You can conclude your cultural practices later, but right now we're here to take a Power Stone out of a madman's hands." Ryoma remained silent for a brief moment, his gaze darting between Ayame and Falcon.

"You make a fair point Englishman. There is a time and place for everything." The samurai sighed reluctantly, sliding both swords back into their sheaths at once. Ayame looked confused. "But what do you suggest we do with her?"

"I've a length of rope under the pilot's seat." He replied flippantly, gesturing to the plane behind him. Ayame recognised the English and took a few steps back, holding her arms out in front of herself defensively. "I was joking." Falcon told her with a short smile.

"You were?" Ryoma asked looking a bit disappointed. Ayame said something in Japanese and Falcon was left looking a bit stunned. He understood a few words of the language from his travels but he wasn't as good as it as he would like. "She said she came here to kill me and claim my Power Stone. She demands that she be allowed to complete this mission." Ryoma stated translating it for him.

"Kid's these days." Falcon muttered ruffling her hair with a hand. Ayame brushed his hand away angrily pouting. "Hey, I've an idea." He added suddenly clicking his fingers. He knelt down so his face was level with Ayame's. "Tell you what kiddo, help us out with a job and you can go head to head with Ryoma for hours if you like."

"Excuse me?" Ryoma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why should I help you?" Ayame asked flatly folding her arms.

"I'll buy you something nice." Falcon replied in Japanese along with the sweetest smile he could manage.

Ayame wondered briefly how she had managed to allow herself to agree to that Englishman's foolish plan. Perhaps it was that smile of his that made her feel uneasy. Whatever the reason, she was now standing on the waterside of the river that followed through the middle of Manches dressed in that dreadful attire English woman imprisoned themselves in.

This certainly had not been part of her plans, in fact, her plans seemed to go up in flames the minute she hatched them. She had been near open confrontation with the samurai, confrontation which she could not afford to endure as his fighting skill was superior to her own. She would have much preferred to use stealth to overcome him.

Manches itself was cloaked in a thick mist. So thick she could barley see the bridge to her left and the buildings on the other side of the river. Street lamps lined the water side, their lights growing dim as short as a couple of feet away. Separating her from a fall into the river was a thick metal fence that ran all the way along until the cobble stone bridge. As alien as she found Bristol, this place was even worse and the clothes she wore made the experience worse. Tight fitting garments made of elaborate clothe and impractically proportioned. Although truth be told she did not mind the glistening jewellery around her neck.

From the alleyway behind her, Ryoma and Falcon lay in wait partially hidden behind a pair of metal trash cans.

"This is what the Yankees call a sting." The Englishman explained. "The ninja girls serves as the bait. Our slayer won't be able to resist that pretty face with all that jewellery." He gestured in front of him to the young lady. From a distance she would looked like any other potential victim. "Our nutcase turns up to take the prize and then we go in and give him what for."

"Are you certain this is wise?" Ryoma asked, watching Ayame like a hawk.

"It'll work just fine don't you worry." Falcon told him with a smile.

"That's not what I meant." The samurai stated. "Can we trust her? She is here to kill me after all."

"Oh yee of little faith." Falcon feigned a hurt look. "Don't you worry that head of yours. Not only am I witty, sophisticated, handsome and intelligent but I'm also a shrewd judge of character. Especially when it comes to the ladies, even the miniature ones." Seeing that he had set him of on another boastful ego trip, Ryoma just scolded himself and remained silent.

So far they had not had to cross with the police who were out in full force on the street and they would like to keep it that way. If caught, this was extremely difficult to explain and even if they told the truth, none of them were going to believe it.

But that wasn't what Ryoma was bothered about most. It was something that had been dogging him since they entered the city. It was almost as if someone had been breathing down the back of his neck the entire time. A chilling realization passed through him at that point and he froze.

"Falcon…" He began slowly after a moment. The Englishman looked his way. "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Falcon remained perfectly still, not even blinking. Slowly the two of them turned to look towards the back end of the alley they had chosen to hide in. In the darkness that waited there they could hear the faint by very distinguishable sound of breathing. Neither of them said anything, both the samurai and the Englishman frozen solid as something moved within the shadows. Slow deliberate movements, that didn't make a single sound. Not so much as a footstep. Just that faint breathing gave it away.

With a sudden movement, a single blood red eye opened to stare directly at them.

The first hint Ayame had that something was wrong as the loud screeching sound coming from their hiding place. The next was Falcon as he came souring through the air out of the alley like a missile. He narrowly missed crashing into her before finally souring over the side of the river and into the water itself with a loud splash.

Ryoma was next, sliding out of the alley with one of his swords already in his hands, holding the weapon against something left behind. With lightning fast reflexes, a figure wrapped in white bandages came sliding out of the darkness to slam an extremely powerful kick directly into the samurai's chest knocking him over the ground and slamming him hard against the side of a wall.

"You!" A voice hissed and Ayame got her first look at the Slayer. He was wrapped from head to toe in white hospital bandages. A single patch of it on his forehead was stained with blood and several were loose at the top, allowing a few strands of dirty black hair to peek through. The only other clothing he wore over these was a torn and dirt ridden green coat and a pair of near worn out brown shoes. The coat was kept clinging to his body by a leather belt around his waist, the brass buckle rusted in places. Clasped in each bandaged hand was a curved Asian style dagger, the blades twisted down already held in a position to swipe and stab. "Won't let you…" The twisted figure hissed through the bandages around his mouth, the single unconcealed eye on the left hand side of his face staring at her restlessly. "You can't have momma. YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" Without warning he dropped into a crouch before pouncing towards her with his daggers held aloft.


	3. The slayer of Manches, part 3

The blades came flying at her like arrows from a bow and Ayame barely had time to side step, her reaction time slowed down by the heavy English clothes. The daggers ripped through the dress like it were made of paper. Using this to her advantage, Ayame swung her leg directly up smashing her foot directly into Jack's chin. The bandaged boy staggered backward dropping his weapons, clutching at his face and cursing in French.

Ayame discarded the dress as fast as she could and went for the throwing stars concealed about herself. Jack recovered from the blow in time and rolled avoiding the throwing objects. Picking up one of his daggers in the process Jack somersaulted back to his feet in time to use his free hand to brace for a succession of kicks as Ayame came in fast trying to land another blow to the side of his head.

Not only did Jack block the attacks by he found away through them side stepping with impossible speed. Ayame barley had time to duck as he slashed at her with his dagger. Quickly she backed off and went for more of her shuriken. Jack being faster tore his second dagger up from the ground and slid across the ground like a shade. As if she was moving in slow motion, the Japanese girl wasn't even able to throwing her weapons before Jack was inside her defensive line launching a slash down towards her throat.

His head snapped to the side as the length of a katana blade parried away his weapon. Holding the dagger away from Ayame's body was Ryoma, one of his swords held in both hands. Jack hissed angrily, before bringing a leg up sharply and smashing a powerful kick into the girl's stomach. Ayame crashed down to the ground, hitting her head on the cobbled street. His attention turned fully to the samurai, Jack stabbed towards him constantly with movements of the arm that seemed too fast to be human. It took every bit of Ryoma's agility to parry them away never mind hit back. This man had to be double jointed in places as his limbs were bending impossibly to make those attacks.

Unable to defend himself from the speed of the stabs, one of them broke through his defences and the tip neatly grazed the samurai on the leg. Letting his defences down Ryoma left himself wide open as Jack leapt up into the air and smashed a succession of kicks directly into the samurai's chest slamming him hard against a wall.

Jack was on him in seconds, pinning him up against the wall with one hand and readying a dagger for a stab with the other. His single uncovered red eye burning with intense hate.

"Momma is mine!" He hissed into the samurai's ear before bringing the dagger up ready to strike.

Without warning the waters of the river nearby began bubbling as if exposed to intense heat in a single instant. A moment later the surface broke and a beam of blood red light lanced up into the sky; bolts of lightning sparking around it. Jack stayed his head and looked back as the water erupted and Falcon rose up into the air. Ayame rubbed the back of her head and eased herself up into a sitting position. Her head was throbbing angrily from the blow.

The shadows before her was long and danced as the light behind her pulsed like the beating of a heart. Turning around, she let her jaw drop as she saw the Englishman floated in mid air above the water. The Power Stone in Falcon's jacket pocket floated out and hovered there in front of him spinning on it's axis going faster and faster.

"Power Fusion!" Falcon declared into the air and in that instant the stone slammed directly into his chest as it did, he began to change. His clothes glowed brightly before undergoing transmutation into sheets of armoured metal. Ayame covered her eyes as the light grew too intense to look upon directly but when it faded away she glanced up to see a Falcon changed.

He was now completely made of metal, his entire body streamlined and gleaming even in the faint light. He seemed as if he were modelled after his plane. His forearms had engine exhausts running along the outside and a single metal spike like a wing from his bi-plane lanced directly upwards from behind his head. The upper half of his head was protected by a thick red helmet with four black window like patches above his eyes.

Before Jack could react the armoured Englishman shot through the air like a bullet and slammed directly into him. "Power Missile!" Falcon declared and instantly the fist he had crashed into Jack's stomach rocketed forward propelled by jets of fire. Thrown along with it, Jack could do nothing but hopelessly struggle before the fist crashed him head first into the back of the alleyway.

But that seemingly wasn't enough to put Jack the Slayer down. Completely unfazed by the attack, the bandaged boy leapt up to the rooftops above by rebounding off the walls of the alleyway. Falcon recalled the metallic hand to his wrist before crouching tensing his legs and launching himself up into the air with an impossible jump.

Reaching roof top level he expected to find Jack waiting for him, but only found himself facing a slatted roof and a chimney pot. Jack had completely disappeared. Not a trace of him remained.

That is until the attack came, not from a hidden position above but rather from below. Jack came souring out of a window below Falcon with a loud crash and a shattering of glass. Ryoma watched from below as Jack grabbed Falcon's feet and tugged him violently down into the side of the building with a deafening crash. Jack wasn't finished yet though. Repeatedly he used Falcon's own momentum to slam him time and time again against the side of the wall as if trying to crack his armour open.

The Englishman smashed a metallic punch into Jack's chest before bringing his knee up sharply into his face. To finish off, a kick landed itself against the slayer's stomach sending him flying through the air and down towards the ground. Jack would have fallen into the river had he not caught the iron bars and spun himself back to the street. Ayame had never seen a fight like this before. Not once during her training in Oedo had she been trained to combat something like this. At that moment she felt small, really small. An insignificant nothing.

Falcon crossed in his arms in an 'X' shape in front of his chest and a blast of intense heat blew from the exhaust pipes on his arms steam following close behind.

"Power Explosion!" He yelled throwing out his arms and small metallic doors over his body opened in response. From this dozens of missiles flew up into the air, coursed upwards before all turning at once to bare down towards Jack. The slayer bent his legs before leaping out of the way as the ground before him began exploding as one after the other the missiles made their attempt to strike him.

One hit him directly in the chest and instantly he disappeared behind a thick loud of smoke and dust. A thin scream dying away.

Falcon pushed himself off the wall and descended to the street. Jack was skilled there was no doubt about that. No everyone could go one on one with the Englishman while he assumed Power fusion.

"Are you hurt?" Ryoma asked as he tried to gaze through the mist and smoke swelling up around them.

"I'm fine. I've taken tougher beatings before." Falcon replied as the smoke began to clear only to reveal nothing but the street beyond. All the noise had attached the attention of the police. They could hear shouts and hurried footsteps echoing closer. They could wait. None of them were going until they could confirm that they had stopped this madman. "Now where did he…"

"Look out!" Ayame cried in Japanese. Falcon looked up sharply to follow her pointing finger but not soon enough as Jack dived in from above with both daggers held ready to swipe. Everything seemed to slow down to a crawl as Falcon raised his right arm and closed a metallic fist. Jack was mere inch away from him now with those daggers at the ready.

"Power Missile!" His entire hand rocketed forward and slammed with a thud that shook windows for miles into Jack's chest sending the slayer rocketed backwards until finally slamming hard into the metal rail on the edge of the river. The metal bent under the impact but prevented Jack from being hurled into the river.

The slayer himself slumped to the ground like a rag doll, his head and arms hug lifelessly. Falcon's hand returned to his wrist with a short clank and he paused to catch his breath. Just who was this person, no more than a boy by size? What allowed him to be so resilient and relentless? It was as if pain meant nothing to him.

In point of fact, by now, it didn't. The skin under Jack's bandages was almost in near constant pain and so by now, after so long of enduring it, he was used to it's presence. A little more from an outside source meant nothing to him. Pain was an irrelevant and quite meaningless concept to Jack the Slayer.

Suddenly his head snapped up and arms came up so sharply Falcon didn't have time to react. With expert marksman skill Jack tossed his daggers through the air and like bullets they sank into the armoured chest of the Englishman. They sank through the metal with ease and buried themselves up to the hilt.

Falcon cried out in pain staggering backwards before finally hitting the ground. As he did the metal form he had been using vanished and he returned to normal. The stab hadn't pierced his skin as the Power Stone had protected him from physical harm but what it had done was shattered the Fusion and in doing so left Falcon half conscious on the street floor. His Power Stone fell from his hand before rolling along the ground a short distance.

"Momma stays with ME!" Jack cried spinning on one foot towards the samurai before attacking him with everything he had, daggers flying through the air so fast they blurred. Ayame darted up behind him and smashed a kick into the back of his legs trying to knock him over. It worked partially but to contour it Jack simply bent over backward before flipping up into the air with intense acrobatic skill. The tip of his shoe hit Ayame in the face making her nose bleed.

Ignoring the pain, blood rolling down her face and fuelled by anger, Ayame lanced backwards with a punch striking Jack directly in his good eye as he landed behind her. He screeched like a wounded animal and clutched at his face.

Ryoma took the opportunity to go one the offensive lancing his katana blade forwards nearly stabbing Jack through the leg had the boy not sidestepped at the last second so the samurai impaled his coat instead.

Ayame tried to attack again but Jack dealt with her by dropping to the ground and spinning both legs around in wide arch knocking hers out from under her. As she fell, he somersaulted into the air and slammed a punch directly into her face knocking her to the ground. Ryoma charged in with a vertical slash ready. Jack blocked the swing with his dagger then ducked under a horizontal swipe.

"You are mine." Ryoma told him reaching down to his second scabbard and withdrawing the twin of his Katana, the blade unsheathing itself with a long hiss. Now armed with a sword in his each hand the samurai charged forward.

Falcon forced his eyes open with sheer willpower and hoisted himself up. The use of a Power Stone was not without it's drawbacks. Whenever a Fusion, the state one assumes when they absorb the elemental energy contained within is broken by force it leaves the user drained and extremely fatigued. Every limb felt like a lead weight and a terrific pounding was smashing into his brain like a bass drum.

"Ryoma, don't draw the battle out. He's too skilled for that!" He called over to the samurai and he hoisted himself up. "Finish him quick."

"I understand." Ryoma stated without looked back as his twin blades repelled off Jack's mutable stabbings.

"Stop in the name of the law!" A voice shouted and looking back, Falcon could see several armed policemen charging across the far side of the river towards the bridge. Some of them were blowing whistles angrily and others were escorting barking dogs. Suddenly all of them came to a halt as a thunderous clap echoed across the clouds above.

Jack swung backwards before balancing his weight on the side of the iron fence, his single red eye glaring at the samurai. Ryoma had withdrawn his Power Stone from his robe raising it aloft into the air. A soft glow pulsated around it, coinciding with the thunderous echoed raining down from the sky.

The clouds above their heads began to darken as if a storm was coming and in that instant, the elemental power of lightning inside the stone was released, a bolt sparking down from the clouds and striking the stone in Ryoma's hand channelling energy down his arm and into his body. Jack slunk backwards along the fence as slowly Ryoma began to change, using his own stone to achieve Power Fusion.

The dogs the police were using were the first to run away, followed by screaming officers desperately hurling themselves for the safety of the next street.

Ayame had expected him to become a metallic version of himself as Falcon had did, but this transformation seemed different. Instead of metal plates as skin, silver shogun armour appeared piece by piece over the samurai's body.

The chest plate was wide with a single red dot in the centre. Each piece was perfectly crafted to Ryoma's physique and underneath it was tight fitting chain mail. The helm came last a protective shield over the back of the neck and finally a silver mask over the face. To finish up a beetle like horn lanced upward from the forehead.

"Change all you want!" Jack hissed. "I won't let you take momma from me!" Without hesitation he charged screaming in rage. Ryoma slowly readied one of his swords raising it horizontally by his waist, his eyes glaring at the slayer from beyond his mask. Then with speed that defied explanation he ran straight at Jack. Ayame watched in amazement as the two meet in mid air and both swung their attacks at the same time. Then they separated going their separate ways. Jack slid to a halt suddenly and so did Ryoma still with his blade in his hands.

For a brief moment nothing happened, then the sky ripped itself open and a bolt of lightning came charging down and smashed itself into Jack with tremendous force. The slayer arched his back and streamed, for the first time in a long while actually remembering just how discomforting pain could be as thousands of volts passed through his body. Finally the strike ended but Jack was still standing, thick stream rising from his blackened bandages.

"I call that move Raijin ken." The samurai replied over his shoulder before Jack toppled backwards dropping both daggers and collapsing onto his back. The sound seemed to echo across the rooftops of Manches for miles.

"Unbelievable." Was all Ayame found she could utter as she starred dumbfounded. Now that nagging doubt was stronger than ever. She could never have taken Ryoma on. He was simply too skilled and wielded magic she did not understand She had fooled herself into believing she could accomplish something far outside her abilities.

"That was indeed a close one." Falcon remarked balancing himself using the side of a wall. He found some strength in his leg and wandered over. Together he and the samurai gazed down on the charred body. Now it wasn't moving too fast for them to see properly they observed that Jack was little older than fifteen. He was just a boy.

"You are under arrest!" Looking back the two of them saw several police officers had braved the bridge but not a single one of them had the nerve to approach to armoured warrior any closer than a few feet.

"Is that the thanks we get?" Falcon asked with a furrowed brow. "We just citizen arrested the Slayer for you." He added gesturing behind him to the smouldering body.

"Is this some joke mate?" One of them asked. "And just what the hell are you supposed to be?" Several of them looked at the samurai in his full silver armour, small bolts of blue lightning travelling down the length of his sword.

Ryoma ignored them as he studied the boy on the ground carefully. His green coat and smouldering, the edges of it turning black and even his bandages was being to burn. Despite his appearance and ruthless fighting style he was just a boy. A young man who should just have finished his education. The samurai wondered what could have turned a youngster into such a monster?

Well that was something for the police to decide. Now it was time to take what they had come here for. Ryoma knelt down to examine the body and reached for his left pocket where the boys Power Stone may lay.

Jack lay there unable to move, every injury stinging a thousand fold. He couldn't defend her now. They were going to take the stone and with it, her. He closed is eye forcing a tear out. He had failed… "Momma…"

As the tear hit the ground the stone in his left pocket began to glow brightly, shafts of blue light lancing out of his coat and into the sky. Ryoma's hand snatched itself away as those beams rocketed up into the air like arrows.

Looking up, Jack could see her. For the first time in years he could see her. Her soft smile spread over her lips. The emerald green eyes sparkling with unending kindness. Her red hair swaying gently in the wind. Her arms outstretched towards him offering sanctuary.

"What in blazes?" Falcon asked staggering backwards as Jack's blackened body began rising upwards into the air, the smoke from the body disappearing in an instant. Ryoma backed off as well holding his sword at the ready.

Again Jack felt his mother's arms gently close in around him the flow of kindness and warmth inexhaustible. Strength began to returning to his a body and the pain dulled bit by bit. His mother would not abandon him. He knew that now. His mother would never let them take her away from him again. She was here and she wasn't going to leave again.

"He's using his Power Stone!" Ryoma declared bringing his sword up preparing to strike before the Fusion set in. He was too late. Armoured plates began forming all over Jack's body. First his legs and armed twisting impossible around so his body was almost in a ball. Then armour began holding him in place along with chains and brass links. To replace his folded limbs metallic ropes began linking together on all sides. Once they had all reached a length of two feet they ended with a spin-able double edges serrated blade. As Ryoma struck his blade was deflected by something invisible in the air between him and Jack.

A thick sadistic laughter escaped the lips behind the bandages.

"It's the Power Stone of Water." Falcon growled recognising the elemental transformation from the folk lore his research revealed.

"Rolling Slash!" The arm shot out so fast it was impossible to see with the naked eye, the chain like arm extending to over eight feet. Had Ryoma not been protected by his Power Stone he probably would have been sliced in half. As it was he was simply thrown violently against the metal rail with a thud that could be heard from miles away. Falcon tried to attack from behind but as if he had eyes in the back of his head, Jack sensed the coming punch and swung his left leg around stretching the limb out wide. The brunt of it struck the Englishman along the side, throwing him violently back into the policemen knocking them all over like dominos. "Momma mine, you die!" Jack stated before turning to stare directly at Ayame, his single red eye glowing brightly. "But you die first!" He spread his arms out wide and instantly over twenty particles of light emerged into the air around them. These balls of light twisted themselves into blades and became semi transparent swords. "Misery Rain!" Jack declared before throwing his arms forward and as he did so those swords lanced through the air straight towards her. Ayame turned to run but she may have been wading through mud as they was approaching her fast too fast. From an instant time seemed to slow down to a crawl and then stop. All she could hear was the fast beating of her heart in her chest. Then a calm certainty set in. She was going to die…

An instant later, Ryoma came charging in and slammed his shoulder into Ayame's body knocking her over the metal rail and nearly into the river. This pushed her out of harms way but put him directly in it.

As she fell she could hear the scream as each sword lanced one by one into Ryoma's body and his Power Fusion was broken. Ayame's hand lashed out at the last minute and caught hold of the edge preventing herself from falling. The water lapped around her feet sweeping away her sandals in moments. Ignoring her lost footwear she tried to reach up for a better foothold. All the while, the screaming continues intertwined with Jack's hideous laughter.

As she struggled to hoist herself up her mind began spinning. Why had he saved her? She had travelled here, following him around the world to kill him and take his Power Stone. He knew that, yet he had not hesitated to throw himself in harms way to protect her. Why? She was a Ninja. He was Samurai. Their clans rivals. They were born enemies.

The bodies of two policemen, blood streaming from huge cuts in their stomachs went cascading over the edge to slid into the water. Ayame had seen blood spilled before, but never like this. Her gaze was transfixed on those two bodies as they floated just below face down. The water slowly being stained black.

She slipped and fell, loosing the grip one of her hands had on the edge nearly dropping into the water. The feeling of utter despair and hopelessness was overpowering. She was a fool. An utter fool! She was way out of her league. She had thrown herself into something beyond her understanding without thinking. Her emotions were a rolling storm of self loathing. How could she have been so stupid? Her grip on the edge of the wet stone began to lessen, both from fatigue in her fingers and slipping willpower.

She should have stayed home instead of obeying the voice inside that told her to go. In that moment of despair the words Mel had told spoken to her began to float back. 'One doesn't travel halfway around the world on a whim.'

That single sentence vibrated in her head refusing to leave and the longer it did the more it made sense. Just as her grip gave way, her other hand reached out and grabbed the base of the metal rail.

Ayame stopped running from the self pity that was consuming her, turned around and faced it head on. She could not forget who she was anymore. At the age of seven she had learnt everything her sensei had taught in martial arts and even more in the art of stealth. At ten she completed her first assignment and brought honour to her clan. Then at fourteen she was finally accepted into the clan ranks as a full ninja. She had done all of this within the first years of her life. This challenge would be no different.

Angrily she hoisted herself back over the edge. In the distance through the fog she could see the remaining policemen still alive running for their lives, one limping badly, the other with his arm over his shoulder supporting his weight.

Ryoma lay on the ground nearby, exactly where he had fallen taking that attack to save her. His Power Fusion had broken and his silver armour had disappeared. He lay there lifelessly. The only sign she had that he was still alive was the rising and falling of his chest. It would be easy to slit his throat right now, take his stone and run. But Ayame was not going to do that. He had saved her when it would have been of greater personal interest to him to let her perish. While their clans were enemies and she did not fully understand why, that single action meant far more then their rivalries ever had.

At the ground of clashing metal caught her attention and quickly she glanced off to the right towards the bridge. The Englishman was there right in the middle over the river, doing his best to defend himself against spinning serrated blades as they shot out so fast it was impossible to see them with the naked eye.

"I could use a little help here!" Falcon shouted over before Jack swung his head forward and smashed a head but directly into his face. As he staggered backwards, a blade lashed upwards and ran itself right through his clothes. A long thin arm hoisted the Englishman into the air. Falcon struggled to free himself but he couldn't remove his jacket. Jack twisted his free arm around and the double blade on the end started spinning like a buzz saw.

"Let's see what colour the English are on the inside." Jack hissed sadistically, bringing the whirling blades closer towards Falcon's neck.

Ayame leapt down to the street and started running towards the bridge. Her thoughts all blurred into one as she ran. Hopes and fear vanishing in a surge of instinct. Jack snapped his head to the side as he heard her coming. His single red eye glowed brightly and he moved his spinning blades away from Falcon, hurled them over his head and threw his arm towards the young girl. The chain like limb extended like stretched elastic through the air right at her.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl. Her heart was beating fast and hard in her chest. As if a dam had been opened, a flood of instinctive knowledge came pouring out and in that second Ayame knew exactly what she had to do. She didn't question it. She just knew.

Without a moments hesitation she hurled herself up into the air as the spinning blades were only inches away from her. With acrobatic skill she landed on the arm and started running along it's length towards him with cat like balance. Jack retracted his arm back towards himself hoping to catch her on the rebound but he was too late.

Her body obeying the whim of some other source, the young girl coursed through the air and slammed a kick directly into his head. As he toppled backwards she reached out and laid her hand on his chest. Without thinking she yelled out in Japanese;

"Power Fusion!"

There was a loud ripping sound and a single beam of blue light shot out from Jack's chest, parts of it intersected by the young girl's fingers. Jack squealed angrily and dropped Falcon. The Englishmen nearly dropped over the edge of the bridge had he not grabbed a hold of the edge to stop himself. Jack started glowing brightly blue his entire form surrounded by the light, then just as suddenly it travelled up Ayame's arm and into her. As it did, the armour and weapons covering Jack's body disappeared and he was reduced back to his original form. He dropped down from the height and Ayame was left hovering in the air, the energy from his stone travelling into her.

Falcon looked up in mute surprise as Ayame's clothes changed on her body, changing colour and shape.

"Blimey!" Was all he managed as the young girl descended to the ground transformed. Her green robes had turned bright pink, tied around her middle by a sky blue silk belt. It stretched all the way to her head were it looped around her forehead. Two trailing bands of pink silk ran down behind her head, almost resembling rabbit like ears. Strapped across her back was a large metallic shuriken about the size of a ships helm. Each point seemed to run along each one of her legs and arms. Underneath the silk covering her body up to the neck was a suit of tight fitting silver chain mail. Slowly her eyes opened showing they had changed from chocolate brown to sea blue. Falcon didn't know how she had done it, but the girl had stolen Jack's Power Stone and used it to transform and while Jack himself had been in Fusion. The Englishman hadn't thought something like that possible. Even Kraken hadn't performed that little trick.

Rage burning in his eyes Jack tore up his daggers and drove them forward. Ayame dodged the swing with inhuman agility and even managed to avoid them again as Jack tore around for a second stabbing attempt. She was untouchable. Her speed and acrobatic skill unmatched. No matter how fast Jack had been, she outclassed him completely.

"Ouka no mai…" She spoke softly into the wind as Jack lunged at her again, only to find his dagger running through nothing but thin air. She came at him from behind with a bone crushing kick, then vanishing. Before the boy could react a punch came in from below the jaw forcing him into the air. Again the girl disappeared before reappearing in mid air above him. She clasped her hands behind her head and then swung them forward smashing both into his shoulders. As Jack fell towards the ground, she reappeared directly in his path and brought her fists back. As she reached her, she swung a blurred succession of punches directly into his stomach one after the other. They were so fast Falcon couldn't count how many she had given.

Jack dropped down to the ground groaning loudly but even then he didn't have time to recover. Ayame's kick came in so fast all he saw was a blur of pink. Finally she drew her left fist back and held it there for a single moment, before throwing it forward and arching upwards. Jack was knocked off the bridge and clear up into the sky.

As he travelled further and further up Ayame reached around and took hold of the giant throwing star on her back. Wielding it as if it were lighter than air, she spun around on one foot before tossing it after her opponent.

Jack soured upwards and in the clouds he could see her slipping away, going further and further. He reached out, yelling after her to wait for him but after a few moments she was gone and he was once again alone.

When the metal throwing star struck him, it exploded on contact. A dazzling ball of light appeared in the sky for a single moment lighting up all the ground below before it dissipated and the fog returned. Falcon glanced to the side as something crashed into the water just below with a loud splash. Slowly a white bandaged hand slipped below the surface. The waters calmed themselves after a moment, a few bubbles rose to the surface but after that nothing.

Quickly he pulled himself up and saw Ayame standing on the far end. A second later her pink clothes vanished and she returned to normal. The second she did she gasped out load and collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. The affect effects of intense adrenaline leaving her disorientated. She didn't even notice the pale blue Power Stone lying beside her hand.

"Are you alright missy?" Falcon asked offering her a hand up. Ayame found she could barley kneel never mind stand and accepted his offer.

"She's just not used to the fusion that's all." A voice stated. The Englishman looked up to see Ryoma wandering across the bridge towards him. Parts of his blue robes had been torn and he was limping a little but apart from that he appeared to be in one piece. Once he was by their side, he knelt down and picked up the stone from the floor. "This is yours now." He stated in Japanese to the girl placing the gem in her left hand. Ayame stared down at it in awe and astonishment, her eyes wide with a mixture of fear and wonder buzzing in them.

"Weren't you the one going on about how we couldn't trust her?" Falcon asked with a short smile as Ryoma stood up again.

"The stone chooses the wieldier Falcon." The samurai stated flatly. "You recall how we came in possession of ours. The stones chose us over Kraken." He looked down at the girl ."And this stone chose Ayame over the Slayer. For good or worse, it's hers now."

Ayame was standing there staring at the stone, there words of the other two blurred out completely. The jewel in her hand she could feel pulsing in perfect synchronisation with her own heart beat. It's energy washed over her like a rolling tide, removing all ill feeling and fatigue.

In that moment she knew her small world and what she had known of it was over. This is what she came here for. She was certain of that now. Whatever intentions had brought her to this place were irrelevant. This was the ultimate prize at the end of the track. Now she had entered a new world completely.

She had entered the world of the Power Stone.

-

* * *

- 

The sun was shining brightly as the young man made his way through the foothills along the eastern coast heading south. With a canvas bag swung over one shoulder and a smile on his face, any troubles in the world didn't seem to touch Wang-Tang. Not tied down to one place all he had ever had to do whenever he felt bored of one location was pack up and go. It was a fulfilling and satisfying way of life. True it made him the target of petty prejudice but he wouldn't change it for the world. While Wang-Tang was only nineteen he considered himself very independent. He was a traveller by nature. He had walked great distance from one shore on the continent to the other by himself and seen many things.

His well kept physique and long raven black hair tied back into a pony tail caused heads to turn in any town he passed. Mostly ladies he was thankful to observe. He wasn't rich. He didn't need to be. He didn't need a large house or fine clothes.

The white shirt lined with blue silk down the middle and around the next and brown pants tied up at the waist by a golden silk wrapping and at the ankles by a pair of bracelets suited him just fine

They had a size two big for him when he left the temple and he had grown into them by now

Reaching the top of a small hillock he caught sight of the ocean. There was a bay directly ahead, a small coastal town just down the length of the trail. He was closer to the shore than he had thought. Well this seemed far enough for now. Wang-Tang paused to stretch his arms before he sat down in the tall grass on the side of the road and placed his bag down in front of him, opening it up. All he had for food were a few Rice Cakes which he suspected were beginning to turn. Nevertheless, it was all he had and sank his teeth into one anyway. Apart from a few bits and pieces he had picked up along his journeys his bag was pretty sparse. The only object of any worth it had was the cut stone at the bottom. Wang -Tang reached down and picked the jewel up. Cut to a diamond shape, the rock was a dark emerald green. Simply touching it brought back memories. Memories of this trip north where he came across the stone. Or perhaps more accurately, he came across the man holding the stone. He forced the unpleasant memory out of his mind and tried to recall more favourable times.

This stone was not the only one he found that time. But they went to other owners. A smile crossed his lips remembering them each with distinction. First that remote samurai Ryoma and the slightly egoistical Englishman Falcon. Each unique in comparison of believes and culture. In fact the three of them, himself included, couldn't have been more different. They together they stood against a common enemy, comrades in spite of past cultural differences. There was something poetic about that.

The unmistakable roar of cannon fire echoed across the sky followed by a loud crashing sound. Wang-Tang was on his feet immediately, glancing out towards the bay as thick black clouds of smoke began rising from the town he had observed. The column quickly diluted into the air, filtering upwards higher and higher. Wang - Tang quickly packed up his bag and ran down the road as fast he could towards the town. It was an instinctive reaction he couldn't help. Whenever he saw someone in need of help he acted without thinking.

By the time he reached the wood gate entrance he was meet by a scene of utter devastation. Huge holes had been blown in the sides of buildings, fire burned out of control on nearly every roof top, debris was scattered through the streets like confetti and the sounds of screaming coming from nearly every direction. People were running scared past him heading towards the relative safety of the forest line.

Another roar resonated and Wang-Tang had to duck to the side as the building just up the road exploded in a shower of wood and brick dust. Looking up through the clouds of dust Wang-Tang caught sight of a tremendous vessel moving up alongside the dock just in-town.

Moving through the air with it's starboard side to the shore was a colossal Turbine Ship. It's sail wings spread out on either side covering the giant fans keeping the vessel flying. A long line of wooden flaps on the side opened up and the metallic ends of cannons slid outwards. Again the roar came and another building blew apart in a towering spray of smoke. Acting on instinct again Wang-Tang took off through the buildings that were still standing towards the dock. All the while people were running against him, tripping over one another trying to get away.

When Wang-Tang finally reached the dock, he watched as the ship lowering itself down as close it could to the water without actually landing in it. After a moment a gang plank was projected over the side towards the ground. Judging by the fact that the crew themselves were armed to the teeth with rifles, an assortments of blades and other weaponry reinforced Wang-Tang's speculation that these were raiders. Even in this day and age in remote regions it was not altogether unknown to find that the acts of piracy and raiding were still going strong.

A normal man would have run from the sight of so many preparing to land. But Wang-Tang was anything but normal.

The gangplank hit the dock and two by two the raiders descended, those with curved blades up front and those who were armed with muskets and rifles behind. They never knew what hit them.

Wang-Tang came flying out from nowhere, slamming two kicks into the men at either side as he rushed past. Before any of them could so much as raise a sword, his swift and accurate punches sent men flying backed into walls and crates. Wang-Tang needed no weapons. He was trained in a martial art far more deadly than any still known to civilized man. The art known in English as 'Golden Dragon'.

By the time any of them had the wits to fire the first shots from their guns Wang-Tang was behind them. He struck them over the back of the heads with only the palm of his hand, rendering them comatose in an instant. As they fell, he side stepped through lines of bullets avoiding them with ease. His fighting style looked more like some elaborate dance than martial arts but nevertheless it was very effective.

Their numbers dwindling, the raiders turned and ran for the safety of their Turbine ship. Wang-Tang ran after them, slamming punches and kicks into them as he went.

He had almost reached the top of the gang plank when a large slab of metal came swinging around and smashed directly into his face. The blow was so heavy he was sent flying backwards. In the air he seemed to do a flip before landed on his chest with a loud thud and the bag he was carrying on one arm fell away from him. The top undid itself and his Power Stone along with a half eaten rice cake rolled out onto the deck. Wang-Tang hoisted himself up onto his hands and watched as a large metal claw reached down through the gunpowder induced smoke clouding the ship and gently picked the stone up.

The young mans eyes dilated as a more than familiar figure stood over him. Tall and lean with long grey hair tied back into a ponytail underneath a mariners hat and red bandana. The blue seafarers coat flapping in the wind, held in place at the waist by a thick leather belt. There was no right hand, only a large rectangular metallic claw, the Power Stone trapped in between the pincers.

"No…" Wang-Tang gasped stumbling backwards onto his backside as the smoke began to clear. Now he could make out the features, sharp checks and a horrible straight face. An unshaven chin and bad sparse teeth in-between the lips. A skull mask covering the left hand side of the face to cover an horrific injury to the eye. The image had been wedged firmly in his mind for over twelve's months now. There was no mistaking that "You… you, you can't be…" A thick sadistic smile spread over the face as the captain of the ship as he reached down with his hand and grabbed Wang-Tang by the shirt and hoisted him into the air showing a surprising amount of brute strength.

"Alive?" He sneered. "Believe me China boy, if I were dead, I wouldn't be able to appreciate this moment." The metal arm whipped around and clamped itself around Wang-Tang's body, pinning his arms to his sides. "This I believe is mine." The pirate announced, holding up the green Power Stone in his remaining hand before placing the rock in his pocket. Without pausing he tossed Wang-Tang through the air and slammed him hard against the mast. Groaning he slid down to the deck, pain running through him like fire. "I could have my crew kill you here and now." The young man looked up as the men surrounding him, their guns pointed directly down at them. A succession of sneers running across their unshaven faces. "But without the other two to share your trip to the after life, it's going to have to be postponed for now." That metal claw shot out again, clamping around his arms like a vice pulling him roughly into the air. "You tell that Samurai and English man for me, you tell them." The pirate dragged Wang-Tang over to the side of the ship and he swung his arm over the side dangling the young man over a long drop to the churning waters below. "Kraken is back in business!" With that he tossed him nimbly over the side.

Wang Tang tried to control his fall but the winds produced by the spinning fans in and below the ship tossed him around like a rag doll and when he hit the water, it was like hitting the ground for his body before he sunk into it.

Kraken grinned maniacally as he watched the young man disappeared without a trace into the water. A fall like that won't kill him but it would leave it's mark for a while.

"We could have shot him you know." His first mate, Puss told him as he and his older brother, the brawny but often quite brainless Octo standing behind him looked over the side. "Now he'll run to his friends and warn them."

"Aye, I know. I'm counting on it." Kraken stated with a thick smile that showed he was missing one or two teeth. The two of them looked up a bit confused. Puss being smaller had a thin frame. His hair was prematurely grey and he wore a small pair of wire rime spectacles on the front of a hunched nose. Octo was almost completely different. He was tall and muscularly built, his lips fat and red from too many punches to the face. Both had bandannas tied around the tops of their heads, as did most of the crew. It was a mark that identified their gang.

"I don't follow ya captain."

"I could gun them down in their sleep if I wished." Kraken stated gently tapping the pistol in it's sheath near his belt. "But that won't do for me." He turned back to the amassed crew behind him. "I want them sweating bullets and soiling their trousers when I come for them. And even that is just the beginning." That thick smiled widened over his face. "The quest begins lad! One down…" He stated hoisting the stone into the air for them all to see. "Eight to go!" A loud roaring cheer from the men onboard set the scene for the pirate king. The Stones, all nine of them would belong soon enough to the Octopus Gang and then an age of piracy the world had never before seen would begin.


	4. The Kraken Awakes, part 1

**Chapter 2: The Kraken Awakes….**

The grandfather clock on the landing outside Falcon's bedroom gonged loudly at the stroke of twelve. Long and loud chimes that forced the Englishman awake resonated throughout the house, the windows on the far side of his bedroom rattling. Something had to be done about that clock, it nearly woke him up every hour with it's so loud a chime the chandelier on the hall ceiling shook. If Apollus couldn't get it fixed, it was going to go flying out the attic window tomorrow night.

Ryoma had a room to himself just down the hallway. It was different from what he was used to in Japan but it served and as an added bonus, it had a solid brick wall between it and the clock. The noise wasn't drowned out but softened, which was partly the reason Falcon had chosen that room for their visitor. The samurai could be very irritable if he didn't get a good nights sleep. Wondering if he could replace that clock with a silent sundial Edward drifted back off to sleep himself. The only thing to break the silence now was the continuous line of snoring echoing from behind Falcon's door.

The window at the far end of the landing slowly slid open with a short scraping and swiftly the slim figure crept jn, the footsteps hardly making a sound on the carpeting. Clad in dark clothes the figure was completely invisible in the nighttime shadows. It paused, listening intently for any signs of movement in the household. After a couple of seconds it crept silently along the rail towards the door at the far end. Quickly it froze as a loud creek echoed out from the bottom of the stairs and a dim light began to travel upwards. Apollus was slowly trudging his way back up the stairs to his room having gone to the kitchen for a drink of milk. The old butler was still in his night attire with a starched night cap and a pair of slippers on his feet. A small candle dimly lighting his way.

Reaching the top of the stairs he paused to readjust his spectacles. He yawned lightly before carrying on towards a smaller set of stairs that lead up to the servants quarters. He stopped beside the grandfather clock and listened as the pendulum inside no longer seemed to be swinging. The usual ticking had slowed to almost nothing. Clearly the thing was broken.

"I'll just have to get that fixed in the morning." He muttered sleepily to himself before carrying on. Once he had disappeared around a corner, the door to the inside mechanisms of the clock creaked open and a head stuck itself out. Once ensured that it was alone again, the intruder crept quietly out of the clock it had been forced to take refuse in and back along the corridor towards the door.

Slowly the handle was turned and the recently oiled hinge allowed entry without so much as a creaking. Slowly the room was entered. Moonlight was falling from window on the far side, the curtains half closed, the light itself falling across a bed. From here the intruder could see that bed was occupied. The opportunity for a kill was there, but not tonight. The time wasn't right. Now there was only one target in mind, the stone lying on the beside table half revealed in moonlight. Slowly the room was crossed inch by inch towards the prize.

A loud hiss of an unsheathing sword broke the silence followed immediately by a loud clicking as an electric light was switched on. Ryoma had a Katana's hilt steady in one hand, the blade lancing up so the tip laid gently against Ayame's throat. The young girl looked very guilty frozen with her arms outstretched towards the Power Stone. A moment of utter silence passed and Ayame forged a nervous smile.

"Just this once, I'm going to pretend I didn't find you here tonight." He stated in japanese. "I'm giving you to the count of three to get out. 1.…" Ayame hesitated, wondering if she could throw a shuriken before he could flick that blade across her skin. Ryoma seemed to sense her thought and pressed the cold metal harder against her throat. "2.…" She wasn't going to get a chance to fight back. He'd strike her down before she could even blink and while the instinctive temptation to attack anyway was strong, the rational part of her mind was telling her to cut her losses and run.

Which she did, bolting to the door and out it before the samurai could count to three. Ryoma listened as the sound of light footsteps began fading before with a sudden jolt the window at the far end of the landing was shut as the girl made her escape. He sighed out load and replaced his sword. This trip was going to become very tiresome very quickly if he had to keep an eye on her all the while.

----

The next morning Falcon found that the pendulum inside the grandfather clock had been broken in half as if someone had pressed against it too hard stopping the thing at a few minutes past twelve. That he didn't mind that at all. Whoever had committed the act had given a good few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

"Good morning young master." Apollus greeted the young man as he descended the stairs to the main hallway, his red jacket hung over his shoulder. His blonde hair was still an untidy mess with his goggles sitting on top of his head. The butler was already in his usual attire complete with pink bow tie. "I apologise for the earliness but you have another visitor." Edward looked back up at the grandfather clock, then realized it wasn't working and turned his attention to a wall clock over hanging the entrance to the main living room.

"It's only seven." He asked himself, threading his arms into his jacket. "Who is it?"

"Your friend from the British Museum in London." The aging butler replied. "Your father invited him around for Christmas lunch last year sir, if you recall. He's waiting in the living room with your Japanese friend." Edward still being drowsy paused for a moment to search his clouded memory.

"Why are my guests always early?" He asked himself as he struggled to make himself presentable. "Bring in some tea Apollus, a green one for Ryoma and the usual for myself and our visitor." Before the old butler could argue that he hadn't been able to find green tea in the first place Falcon was already through the door into the living room.

The man waiting by the fire place was short, a good head and shoulders shorter than Falcon himself. His clothes were quite plain, a simple pale brown suit with a short tie around his neck. His brown beard was thick and shaggy around his chin, reaching down past his chest, his hair long past his shoulders. To mark out his eyes were a short pair of spectacles sitting on the ridge of a hooked nose. Under one arm was a rectangular parcel wrapped heavily in brown paper, the words; 'Property Of The British Museum' printed in thick red letters on the top.

"Edward." The man began with a short smile. "Hope I'm not too early."

"It's better than being late. I wasn't expecting you until lunch." Falcon added, pausing to readjust the goggles on his forehead. The shorter man looked up before smiling, his lips barely visible through his thick beard.

"For once the trains were running on time and my taxi was early." The two of them shook hands.

"Who is your friend?" Ryoma asked sceptically coming though the door behind them.

"This here is Doctor Erode, an old family friend and my contact in the British Museum achieves." Falcon explained patting the far shorter man on the shoulder nearly sending the doctor's glasses of the end of his nose. "Since the Power Stones date back to the time of Atlantis I thought it best to see what I could find out about the sunken city." Ryoma gave the man a sceptical glance over.

"My specialty, folklore and legends of course." The doctor stated readjusting his spectacles.

"I take it you've not yet been introduced to Ryoma here?" The samurai simply shot them both a silent glare his eyes not even blinking.

"Ryoma?" Erode asked. "This is the Japanese friend you spoke off?" Falcon nodded doing up his jacket. "I must say, you neglected to inform me he was one of the last samurai. For shame." He stated recognising the traditional robes of one of the last samurai clans and gave Ryoma another look over. "A few colleges of mine that specialise in ancient Japanese culture would be most interested in meeting you down in London."

"Some other time." Ryoma replied with a flat emotionless expression before simply turning away to look out the window. Clearly he did not have much liking to the little man. Erode looked a little stunned, his face betraying his thoughts that perhaps he had upset the samurai in some way.

"He offends easily." Falcon told the surprised man with a short smile placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about him, tell me; did you bring the documents?" Erode nodded placing the parcel under his arm down and begun unwrapping the brown paper. Falcon leaned over his shoulder eagerly.

"The maps as well?"

"The maps as well…" The Doctor repeated with a smile before revealing what appeared to be several panes of glass windows inside his large package stacked against each other. Falcon looked a bit confused as if this was not what he expected. He walked around the doctor to get a better view. Now Falcon could get a better look at them he could see these were actually safety glass to protect the parchments inside. "Keep in mind they are on loan from the museum in my name so I'd be most grateful if you treat them with extreme care." Erode continued gently laying them down beside a chair.

"Maps?" Ryoma repeated raising an eyebrow. Erode nodded once and knelt down by the coffee table, placing one of them across it face up. Inside was a very old piece of paper made from crushed grass. The outlines had eroded over time but the middle was still intact showing that someone had used it to draw a map perhaps a dozen centuries or so ago. "Egyptian hieroglyphics?" The samurai stated in a question recognizing the symbols on the paper a snake and bird amongst them.

"Yes this was found in an expedition to Egypt about two years ago." Erode replied as Falcon examined the paper closer. Within the encircling hieroglyphs was a definite map, showing a shoreline and a large island off the coast. Within the centre of this island were several symbols that neither the Englishman nor the samurai could recognise. They were glyphs of a sort but not Egyptian. "This and several others in the collection I've brought were found in a tomb unearthed just east of the valley of the kings." Erode reached down and placed another of them on the table next to the first. This map showed a close up off the island on the first, showing its shoreline. It had high cliffs, a mountain in the middle and a bay on the eastern side. Their strange markings were there as well, nine of them in all placed in a circle around the island. "Since the Ancient Egyptians spread far and wide during their time and there aren't many indications on the document as to where this map refers."

"Well what do these hieroglyphics say then?" Ryoma asked pointing to the first map. Erode gave them a glance.

"Roughly translated, what's it says reads as; across the sea to the island kingdom of wealth, gold and silver traces through lines of power."

"That's pretty vague." Falcon stated with a disappointed look on his face.

"Well, a good deal of it faded over time." Erode added gesturing to the rough edges. The beginnings of more hieroglyphics were more than evident but not enough to recognise them. "Clearly there is more, but it is my hypothesis that these maps provide proof that the ancient Egyptians knew of the existence of Atlantis." He paused before sighing out load. "Of course I can't actually say that in front of my colleges if I want to keep my reputation. At least not without hard evidence." Falcon suddenly put out a hand to silence both of them looking up into space intently. He paused for a moment of utter silence before sniffing the air.

"Is something wrong?" Erode asked with a raised eyebrow. All Ryoma could smell was the faint fumes of cooking food coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Falcon stated with a flat expression standing up. "It's breakfast time." With that he went for wallet in his back pocket. He flipped through the coins inside before pocketing it again grumbling something under his breath. Ryoma and the Doctor cast each other a glance.

"What's wrong with breakfast?" The samurai asked sceptically.

"Nothing when outside this house." Falcon replied finishing buttoning up his jacket and wrapping his white scarf around his neck. "It's when it's cooked here that's the problem." He looked back through the doorway towards the kitchen and then grimaced as a sudden look of panic passed over his face. "My family had to hire the only cook in the world whoprepares twelve course meals for breakfast lunch and supper."

"Then why not just tell him to stop?" Erode asked stacking the glass displays up against the two others he'd brought with him.

"Believe me I've tried." Falcon offered with a short bow making for the door. "But no one tells Gourmand when to stop cooking. He takes it personally." The Englishman paused at the door. "**_Very_** personally." He added with a nervous smile. "Care to join me outside; we can talk about all this at a little place that just started serving food all day." Apollus came walking in at that moment with a silver tray. "Change of plans Apollus, hold the tea. Tell Gourmand I'm sorry but I'll have to miss breakfast again." With that he flung the door open.

"Now young Master, not again…" The Butler protested as Falcon hurried a surprised Ryoma and Erode out the door.

"Hold down the fort." The young man added with a grim smile before shutting the door after them.

"When Gourmand hears about this, I might have to." Apollus groaned looking apprehensive.

---

Where once the shop had been deserted, now it was bustling with activity and all Mel had to do to achieve this miracle was hang a sign outside her door that stated '**_Hot food and Drink available.' _**Within a single day, she had more customers than she'd had in a month and not just there for the food.

Scholars who wants to read and eat at the same time and couldn't else ware found this little shop a refreshing addition to the city. Ayame watched them come and go from behind the counter, a dazed look on her face at how much it had changed. She had just gotten used to an empty quiet shop where she could practise her English in relative privacy and suddenly she was being swamped.

Converting the backroom into a kitchen and cooking the food herals, Mel finally had a use for the tables she had placed around the store. People could sit, eat and read the books on offer.

"The only problem is some of them leave sticky finger marks on the pages." She told Ayame in passing, a plate with a small pie on it in one hand and a Charles Dickens novel in the other. The young girl still favoured the yen, but quickly she was learning about the currency system and only ended up overcharging two customers. Which was a valid improvement on her mistakes when business first started to boom.

"Two steak pies, your best coffee and a round of buttered toast." A voice proclaimed as the door opened and Falcon walked in, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Anything else m'lord?" Mel asked finishing serving another customer.

"Don't serve beer here yet?" The Englishman asked with hopeful gleam to his eyes. Mel maintained a flat expression and shook her head slowly. "Oh well, whatever's got the same effect then." Ayame avoided catching Ryoma's eye as the samurai and another English man followed Falcon inside. Quickly she pretended to be counting the money in the till but still she could feel his gaze on her, burning into the back of her head like a slow burn.

"You must really not like your cook if you go out to avoid his meals." Doctor Erode commented placing his wrapped pieces safety against the wall when Falcon found them a table by the front window. The appearance of Ryoma in the shop turned a few heads. It wasn't just his distant nationality that attracted their attention either. Not many people in England had seen a man in robes like those before and the swords were foreign to them.

"Gourmand's good at his job, no doubting that." The Englishman remarking sitting himself down to take detailed note of the books on the shelves behind him. "He just tends to take it over the top. I like a hot meal as much as the next man, but no one can have two portions of stuffed duck for breakfast every morning…with all the trimmings I might add."

"Surely not." Erode replied looking a little taken aback. Falcon laughed shortly to himself.

"He has the belief that anything less complex than a roast dinner is beneath him. The man takes requests for bowls of cereal as a direct insult to his cooking skills."

"Glad you warned me." Mel added in placing the first part of Falcon's order down on the table. A large mug of coffee and a steaming steak pie, a polished knife and fork ready for use. "I was going to ask if he'd mind cooking some more pies for me. Business has been so good since I started serving food with my books I'm running low on supplies." Falcon reared his head back and laughed.

"He'd have attacked you with a butcher's knife if you'd asked him."

"You surround yourself with some very strange people Edward." Erode commented with a raised eyebrow.

"I've noticed that." Ryoma sighed trying to hide a grin from sight.

"Had any breakfast yet Erode old chum?" Falcon asked slicing open the pie, the sweet smell of cooked meat and pastry leaking forth into the air.

"Oh, thank you." The doctor replied as he was handed a slice on a plate. "It's a shame we don't have many places like this near the museum. Best I can manage for a good meal there is a sandwich I wrapped in the morning." Falcon tried to say something but had a mouth full of pie and the words didn't make it past his lips. All the other two heard as a muffled murmur. He paused to swallow before trying to repeat.

"You were saying about the maps?" Erode hesitated before swinging one of the glass panes around and placing it against one of the walls with the parchment side facing them.

"Here, as you can see we have the island on the coast." He stated pointing to the map he had shown them before. "And these mines symbols…" His finger jabbed at the icons Ryoma had observed earlier. Feeling an observing presence the samurai looked back to see Ayame standing over his shoulder looking at the parchment in curious interest. When she noticed he was looking at her she smiled nervously and bid a hasty retreat. "From my researches into what folklore exists on Atlantis I have been able to find the meaning for these three." He gestured to the bottom ones. "This one…" Their attention was drawn to the very bottom. Two concentric circles, a smaller one eclipsing the other with a white light directly through the middle vertically made up the icon and was placed right there. "Is the ancient symbol for fire; this next one…" Just to the right was another one, circular like before only with a triangle directly in the middle. "This means water."

"Ah." Ryoma stated, realizing the obvious. "Let me guess, this next one…" He pointed towards the next icon in sequence. "This means earth correct?" Erode blinked, as if incapable of understanding how the samurai could have guessed that. "You see it Falcon?" The Englishman up properly in his chair and examined the nine symbols carefully himself. His eyes widened as the realization spread to him.

"Erode, I think you've just discovered absolute proof that the Power Stones are from Atlantis." The Doctor looked dumbstruck, before glancing at the map himself for what he missed. "Nine symbols, nine stones." Falcon added pointing to the icons. "Those other ones mean light, darkness, wind, wood, lightning and metal…" He turned to look at the samurai. "That right Ryoma?" The Japanese man nodded once.

"Dear god I must be blind." Erode breathed, before suddenly looked embarrassed. "I've been an archaeologist for thirty years, I spent two of those studying this document, found nothing and you spotted it in two minutes." He sighed out load, took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. "I'm really not at my prime."

"Dad often said time'll make fools of us all." Falcon remarked before lifting the coffee mug to his lips. "And when you see his fading features you can believe it."

A moment later the door to the shop flung itself wide open and a figure staggered in, gripping the doorframe to support himself as he stopped to catch his breath. Everyone looked up in surprised at the sudden intrusion, even Mel who once she saw who was on her doorstep managed a wide smile. Ryoma looked back and was left a little dumbstruck at the familiar figure.

"Wang-Tang!" Falcon announced with a wide smile across his face. Erode looked a little sceptical at the Chinese man standing in the doorway struggling for breath. His height was average but he still managed a good few inches on the Doctor. Long black hair tied back into a pony tail behind his head, falling over one shoulder lazily. His clothes were light silk, their colours pale apart from the colour on the white shirt which was brightly decorated with blue traces. Ayame looked their new arrival over from the back of the shop. From appearance he looked only a few years older than herself and, she added with a thick blush tingeing her face, he was well built for his age.

"Falcon, Ryoma…" He began still heavily out of breath. "Apollus told me this was where I could find you." Wang-Tang nearly dropped to his knees had Ryoma not caught him.

"Dear god man you look like you ran all the way from China." Falcon remarked kneeling by his side.

"For the most part I did." Wang-Tang replied, the look on his face, the look of fear… Falcon hadn't seen that look over a year now. "I had to come here; I had to warn you…"

"Wang-Tang… what happened?" Falcon asked adopting a serious expression that seemed so out of place on him.

"He's alive, Falcon…" He replied simply. "He took my Power Stone. He came back from the grave and took my Power Stone!" Falcon was deadly silent for a brief moment, before his eyebrows knotted in the middle.

"Please tell me this is some joke." He stated with an emotionless voice but his face portraying a sudden surge of emotional distress. Wang-Tang grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him close.

"You think I'd come all this way on a jest?" He demanded with anger in his voice. Falcon brushed him off, frantically shaking his head.

"You must have made a mistake." The Englishman told him. "You must have."

"I saw him!" Mel just stood there watching the Chinese teen, her face slowly filling with something Ayame had not seen her express thus far; unhindered terror.

"Say it. Who's alive?" Mel asked, a lump forming in her throat. With Ryoma's help Wang-Tang made it back to his feet.

"Kraken." That one word was like a shockwave passing through the shop. Falcon shivered at the mention. Mel clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide in horror. Ryoma was frozen to the spot; his face as unreadable as ever by behind that thin veil was chaotic emotional turmoil. Ayame watched in amazement as the one word rendered them all catatonic.

---

It was not uncommon for fog to creep in over the docks in the morning, but this much this quickly certainly raised a few heads in surprise. A mere moment ago the sun had been illuminating the sky. Now it was drowned in an unending sea of grey and rolled off the river, engulfing everything in its path. The two Turbine ships on the river vanished in a second, the regatta of fishing trawlers and ferries around them disappearing one by one as well. Before too long it was impossible to see across the harbour. The fog followed up over the docks and through the narrows streets between the buildings.

"You smell that?" A sailor asked as their small party managed to make it ashore on a small rowing boat.

"Smell what?" Another asked tying the line to the dock. Several more sniffed the air around them. It was horribly pungent with a smell that as seamen they were all familiar with. "Gunpowder?"

Then the sound began and one by one they craned their necks sky ward. Slowly the fog began to break above them, the bow of a Turbine ship sailing through, the fans on its underside breaking up the outline in the dense illusion. Slowly the vessel carried on through the fog, disappeared completely as quickly as it had come.

The Prince Octopus was a formidable vessel, named in honour of its predecessor the King Octopus which now lay with its bow jutting out of the icy northern sea. Their captain hadn't just taken any Turbine ship either. He had chosen the most heavily ship available. The Prince had out matched all other ship of its kind, duelling with ease in the air as befitted the inherited grace of a prince. Bristol was swallowed in fog leaving any possible defenders virtually blind. As always their Captains skills with black magic pulled through for them. If this raid was successful, not only would it fill their hull with contraband it would effectively send a message to the world that even the British Empire could not withstand the coming of the pirates age.

"Alright you miserable sods, for those of you new to tha jumpin' gig, listen up." Puss the first mate shouted to those to take the first plunge, his green jacket and bandana flapping furiously in the intense winds produced by the constantly whirling fans. All thirty of the 'volunteers' were on deck already strapped into the gliding apparatus. "It's very simple so you dunderheads should be able at get it the first time around." The small thin man jabbed a finger over at the edge of the ship; the roofs passing beneath it. "The only thing you have to do before any of you can start having fun is 'off' every copper on the streets. THEN you can start hauling loot." A few muttered grumbles echoed out from the small crowd.

"Business before pleasure boys." Octo, the second officer told them. "Well what the hell are ya waitin' for? Move it, Move it!" As ships took to the air, piratical tactics had had to change to adapt. Gone were the days when ships were boarded and island colonies ransacked. One by one, these pirates knock offs of the paratrooper descended carefully off the side of the moving ship. As they moved through the air their fall was slowed from fatal consequences by a metallic device strapped to their backpacks, a pair of canvas wings on metal struts lancing out with their arms; basic equipment for their profession such as rifles, hand guns and an assortment of blades hung from hooks on either side ready for use. Gliding softly downward they landed across streets and roofs in the city without so much as a footstep to alert the mystified police and by the time any of the old bill realized something was wrong, bullets were already firing.

* * *

-

"Look Edward, illuminate me." Erode offered growing slightly impatient. "Just who or what precisely is this 'Kraken', you all keep speaking of?" Mel has ushered them into the store room at the back of the shop which she had converted into a makeshift kitchen. A pot of coffee stood on the top of oven she had moved from the upstairs rooms to downstairs. While Mel had a perfectly good kitchen upstairs, it would have been far too impractical to use for her business as it would require to be constantly darting up and down the small flight of stairs behind the counter. After that outburst the customers had decided they had been some back later in the afternoon and left. Ayame switched the open sign outside to 'closed' and locked the door after them.

Wang-Tang had had to take a long journey to get here. He had crossed two continents, catching what transportation he could and running the rest of the way. Fear had driven him on, refusing his body to rest until it was too tired to even breathe. He hadn't eaten for over five days and it finally showing. Now he had reached the finishing line the hunger he had forced out of his body returned with a vengeance. Mel had given him the pie Falcon had begun and no longer seemed to want.

They all looked to the Englishman to talk, but he simply stood with his back to them; his arms crossed in front of himself. Even facing the other way they could all feel the scowl on his features.

Ayame quietly let herself in, managing to avoid being sighted and shooed away by the samurai standing nearby. What peeked her curiosity a combination of things. Part of her was genially curiousness of this was all about, The ninja within wanted to see if they would be talking about the Power Stones and the teenage girl part wanted to get another look at Wang-Tang. He was sitting on top of one of the work surfaces helping himself to some food. He was just so handsome. The ninja within tried to re-affect some control, but teenage hormones seemed to be far stronger willed.

Mel placed a cup of water nearby for him and was waiting patiently for someone to speak. Ryoma stood over his shoulder, his arms folded inside his robes, one eye closed against the light. Erode was sitting a nearby chair tapping his foot lightly on the floor waiting for an answer for his question.

"In the late seventeen hundreds a pirate named Jonathan Cross ransacked merchant ships on the passage between England and the Caribbean colonies." Ryoma started as Falcon stood there not saying a word. "Mercilessly he plundered Spanish and English merchant ships alike. Any naval ship that went after him never returned to port. Each time he would leave only one survivor of each target so they could tell the story. He became such a threat to the sea trade routes the merchants began referring to him as Kraken, naming him after the legendary sea monster." Erode stared at the samurai with a flat readable expression, his eyes wide.

"You can't expect me to believe this is the Kraken you're talking of…" he looked around at the emotional ridden faces around him. "Surely he must dead and buried by now, hung for piracy?"

"No one ever caught him." Ryoma told him. "And one year ago, Falcon, Wang-Tang, Mel and I met the man." Erode chuckled deep in his throat and leaned back in his chair.

"That would make the man in question over two hundred years old." His laugh was not echoed by the others and quickly even his died away, the silence climbing the room once more. Erode's eyes glanced from one to the other. "Oh now surely that's preposterous."

"I haven't told you the whole story. That was just the public version." Ryoma added gaining his attention. "Jonathan Cross was never any ordinary pirate. What he used to overcome his targets was potent black magic." Erode was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Oh this is just stupid." He declared standing up pausing to wipe laughter induced tears out of his eyes. "Two hundred year old pirates and black magic? Now I know you are simply making this up."

"This is no story I can assure you good sir." Mel told him managing a straight face despite the bad memories bubbling plainly in her eyes like a broth. "Cross was heir to a long family of necromancers whose line came from Atlantis itself." That last bit caught the Doctor's attention and he sat down. "Alone his power was not enough to prolong his life like that, but with a power source in his hands he could invoke a spell powerful enough to stave off the aging process."

"Like this for instance." Ryoma began again, reaching into his robes and showing him the Power Stone of Lightning. "When we crossed paths with the pirate Kraken last year, he was in possession of three Power Stones, all of which he had taken from the holds of rich merchant vessels. These he had used to keep himself alive and young for over two centuries." The samurai paused, words freezing in his throat. He swallowed and carried on. "Over that time he had learned how to master Power Stone magic to achieve tasks of great magnitude. With so much as a single stone in his hands, he's capable of great evil." Erode fixed him with a hard stare, his spectacles sliding over the edge of his nose.

"Good sir, I am a man of considerable reputation and scientific nature. Do you expect me to believe this fairy tale without proof?" He stood up again. "I can accept that the power Stones contain great amounts of energy as I believe they can be explained by science, but when one starts to talk to me about magic…" He shot Mel a glare. "Even that from Atlantis, I must be sceptical."

"Kraken is quite real." Wang-Tang assured him with an iron gaze that measured up to the Doctor's own with ease. "He lives and he has my Power Stone in his grasp."

"Kraken is dead Wang-Tang!" Falcon stated angrily, turning around to face them now breaking his self inflicted silence. "After two hundred years, he is dead. We killed him! We saw his ship go down in flames, sinking into the frozen sea."

"I saw him Falcon, alive and well!" Wang-Tang repeated again grinding his teeth. "He hit me with that metal claw on his right arm!" He showed them all the blue bruising on his neck and chest. "He spoke to me as well! I'd recognise his voice anywhere and he told me he was coming for you and your stone."

"You must have been drunk." Falcon retorted back with anger burning in his eyes, his fists tightened at either side. "Imagined the whole thing."

"Imagined the whole thing?" Wang-Tang repeated with wide eyes. "Imagined the whole thing? You think I'd run all the way here, travelling as quickly as I could by train and Turbine ship if I wasn't completely sure?" Wang-Tang pushed himself up. "Kraken is alive!" Falcon seized him by the shirt angrily and yanked him up.

"Kraken is gone!" The Englishman hissed from between his teeth. This was something he could not would not accept. Kraken was gone, committed to the sea just like he had so many others. Others just like Alicia…

Falcon froze, noticing finally the way they were all looking at him. Erode and Mel were just standing there with stunned expressions on their faces. Ryoma was glaring at him in disapproval and Ayame looked a little taken aback. Falcom shut his mouth, let go of Wang-Tang and turned away again. "He is gone." Ryoma gave the Chinese man a sharp gaze before saying,

"We never did see the body." He let that hang in the air and silenced gripped them again.

Ayame reached into her pocket and took out the stone she had acquired in Manches. Power Stones, legendary items of great elemental power. Now she knew just how many there were, nine, one of which lay in her hand. The jewel contained elemental water, that she knew from the moment it came to her, instinctive knowledge unlocked. Briefly she wondered what kind of a name she could carve for herself if she not only brought this stone back to her clan but the other eight as well?

The stone had chosen her the samurai had stated plainly only several nights ago. If that were true could she give this rock up when the time came to return to Japan? She pictured handing it over to the lord of her clan and even the mental image send a rocketing feeling of grief and guilt surging through her. This stone, this belonged to her and only her, that what the message clearly was.

"It's certainly foggy all of a sudden." Doctor Erode commented as if trying to change the subject, glancing momentarily out the small window at the back of the room.

"Foggy?" Wang-Tang repeated before looking out the window himself. The alleyway the door next to the window opened out into was almost completely chocked in thick grey mist.

"That's odd; it was clear skies a moment ago." Mel commented in passing. The scene was eerily familiar.

"What is that smell?" The Doctor asked sniffing the air. Falcon looked up, smelling it as well. Ayame could smell it also. It was an unfamiliar smell that stung her nose.

"Gunpowder." Wang-Tang muttered sliding down off the work surface to the floor. A moment later, the loud unmistaken succession of gunshots echoed through the streets, intermingled with loud screams. "It's him…"

Falcon was instantly at the door, throwing it open and running out into the alleyway. The air was so thick with fog he could barely see an inch in front of his nose. The overpowering scent of gunpowder was everywhere, flowing on the fog like wind from above. This was impossible. Kraken was dead. He was dead, he was dead!... wasn't he?

Glancing up, Falcon watched as the clouds and fog began to break, the bow of a colossal Turbine ship sliding effortlessly through the air, the fans on the underside bellowing wind down through the streets. Swiftly it passed overhead, the fan blades a mere twenty meters from the spiking chimney pots.

"What the devil is going on out there?" Erode asked sticking his head out the door. The second he did the wooded frame of the door exploded in a spray of shards as a bullet struck the side. Falcon crouched down low as another lanced out of the fog over his head rebounding off the brick wall behind him.

Instantly he ducked back through the door and slammed it shut after him, bolting it even before it was fully closed.

"Stay away from the windows!" He yelled, all too late as the bayoneted end of a rifle smashed through the panes and fired a shot. Ryoma swung his sword through the air with a precise swipe, saving Erode as the bullet had been close to striking the doctor in the chest.

"Open up in there landlubber!" A rough voice shouted from beyond and something slammed hard against the door from the outside. Falcon put his weight against trying to keep it closed while Wang-Tang shoved the table up to block the window.

"The front door!" Mel proclaimed. Ryoma turned on one heal still with his sword in one hand and made for the main shop entrance. Just as he made it past the counter, the loud smashing of windows echoed through the building. He was too late, the pirates had broken the door down and several of them were already inside the store. One of them, sighting the samurai, grinned evilly before raising the barrel of his rifle.


	5. The Kraken Awakes, part 2

Strategy was important, even in piracy; plunder and pillage worked from chaotic melee into an advanced plan of attack. Two hundred years of experience showing. The most easily defendable position for miles was, to their boss's ultimate delight, the Falcon family estate just outside of town. They are could defend the occupied city while their boys did their thing down in the streets and be able to evacuate before the army could arrive. That said it was obvious as the Price Octopus descended towards the large manor house that strategy was the last thing on their captain's mind. The thick smirk on his face was a testament to that.

The gangplank hit the ground with a soft thud and two by two the hand picked men chosen for the raid had descended, their sabres already drawn. Expecting no resistance they rushed towards the main entrance. Understandably it was locked from the inside and probably barricaded as well, the door standing firm even after several heavy bashings with a battering ram.

"You two, around the back." Octo ordered jabbing a large finger at a couple of men waiting for the entrance to break open. "Find a window or something." They nodded and with swords drawn made for the side of the house. The battering against the door continued several times, the wood beginning to splinter under the attacks but still it did not give. "Let me through." The second officer declared brushing those trying to force their way in aside with one sweep of his large arm and approached the door. He paused just long enough to crack his knuckles before swinging an arm back. He tensed his muscles before throwing a fist forward. The impact seemed to rattle the windows of the entire mansion, the sound echoing across the sky and cracks ran like spider webs across the door but still it didn't move. Grinning, the pirate brought his second arm back and slammed that forward as well. Weakened by the first punch the door groaned and bent inwards a little, the cracks splintering off in a spray. Now it was compromised all Octo had to do to force it open was shove it with a solid kick down its middle. Nearly sent flying off its hinges the door flew inwards forcing all the furniture the estate servants had packed against it away.

"Show off." Puss remarked callously. He had had a canyon ready to fire but his idiotic brother had to let the testosterone go to his head again.

"The doors open, what's it matter?" The big brute asked gruffly before marching in quickly followed by the rest of those around him. They had orders to steal only what they could carry and since some of them had brought baskets they could be quite a lot. No one was there to meet them upon their arrival. Either the servants had all fled when they saw the ship coming or they were hiding. Octo wasn't too bright, but even he had the wits to see that someone still had to be here to have barricaded the door.

"There in't anyone here sir." One of the crew shouted over to him, several of them following him out behind him out of the door that lead into the kitchen. A few more of them were still there, rummaging through the cupboards according to the loud smashing sounds echoed through the house.

"Check upstairs dunderheads!" Puss told them angrily. "Someone has to be here to have locked us out! Find them and slit their throats!"

"Aye sir!" They cried almost all at once before turning to search through the remaining rooms, several of them making for the stairs.

"What are the orders Captain?" Octo asked back over his shoulder as Kraken walked in followed by his first mate. Their captain gave the interior hallway of the Falcon manor a quick glance over. His men were already running through all downstairs tearing the place up looking for anything of value. Those left outside on the ship would fortify the position for him. Slowly he reached into his pocket and withdrew the Power Stone of the Wind, one of three stones taken from him over a year ago. Now it was back in his hands he could feel his old strength returning, the necromantic power that had kept him alive for so long rejuvenating itself. Some of the wrinkles in his face faded away as bit by bit the youth he had enjoyed crept back. Using its power, he searched the house for any traces of the two other stones he sought, his highly attuned senses probing the air around him. Residual traces of their presence were pungent in the air, but they were not here. Kraken growled angrily in frustration. Either young Mister Falcon was out for the day or he had run away. The latter he very much doubted. None of them had ever flinched in his presence before; it was unlikely they would start now.

Kraken knew they would they would have to return here eventually, either to confront him or to take the house back. Either way, he would be here waiting for them when they did.

"We make ourselves comfortable lads." He replied with a thick sneer. "There should be a wine cellar near the kitchens. First one to finds it, gets to have the first bottle of bubbly."

-

Before the bullets could fly, Wang-Tang grabbed Ryoma by the shoulders and pulled the samurai back through the doorway. The metal projectiles rang forward and sunk into the wall mere inches from his head. Mel slammed the door after him, bolting it shut. Ayame was trying to keep the table at the window so those outside couldn't shoot at them but with a lack of physical strength they were slowly forcing her back. Falcon was at the back door pinning his weight against it. It shuddered every moment or two as the pirates outside were trying to force it open.

"Is there another way out?" Doctor Erode asked seeing that now they were all trapped inside the one room, pirates on the outside of both doors leading out.

Mel dashed to the old fashioned black iron oven that stood against the wall. It was so old the pipe at the top wasn't even fastened to the wall by moorings. She began pushing against it, the four metal legs scrapping on the floor. Erode quickly joined her side and together they pushed it out of place, revealing a short trap door leading down into the cellar. Mel yanked the iron ring up as hard as she could and the trap door came with it, revealing a short flight of wooden stairs leading down.

"After you my dear." Erode began letting Mel pass down through the escape route, quickly following behind.

One of the pirates outside in the alleyway fired a shot into the door, the bullet passing through the wood and into the room missing Falcon's nose by a single inch. The door into the shop hammering angrily as two pirates put their elbows to it. It wouldn't be long before they were inside. There had to be at least ten of them altogether already, and Falcon could tell more were arriving in the alleyway with each passing moment. Wang-Tang, Ryoma and himself were good fighters but even they couldn't contend with that many. The pirates also had them at a disadvantage. Doctor Erode and Mel weren't fighters at all. They wouldn't stand a chance. In the melee of battle anything could happen.

"Get going." The Englishman told the girl trying to keep the window clear of rifle fire. Ayame glared up at him, her expression one of steadfast determination, then turned and ignored him pushing hard against the table trying to keep it in place. Mel and Doctor Erode were already climbing down into the cellar. Fitzroy had a secret passage hidden behind a false wall down there she had revealed long ago. It was build during the civil war for royalists to escape the parliamentary forces, it lead underneath the buildings and arrived at the bakery just across town.

"No Nakamura runs." She told him in the best English she could manage and applied herself against the turned up table with renewed strength. Another one of the pirates fired a shot into the door and this one scrapped Falcon across the side of the leg cutting his trousers. He fell back from the door and the second he did it burst open, two pirates armed with pistols and sabres charging in. They never saw what hit them as Wang-Tang soured though the air with a flying kick sending both of them flying backwards back out into the alley. One armed with a knife rushed at him, and Wang-Tang quickly disarmed with him a slight flick of his wrist, before flooring the large man with a blow to the back of the head.

Even without a Power Stone and physically tired out from his journey, Wang-Tang was still faster than all of these men and by the time his limbs began to tire five of them lay sprawled out on the alley floor. Slowing down, Wang-Tang couldn't defend himself from a blow to his back. Knocked forward he left himself wide open as one of the pirates swung the bayonet on a rifle up.

"Power Fusion!" Falcon declared out into the air, his Power stone arching through the air glowing brightly before plunging directly into the Englishman's chest. Ayame watched again as his clothes changed from pilot's garments to metallic red armour as he adopted his Power Fusion form. Two metallic fists were sent rocketing forward out into the air, smashing into the crowded pirates there knocking them over like skittles. The man about to strike Wang-Tang was knocked over by his own comrades and slammed into a wall. Even in their superior numbers, Falcon punched his way through them. Iron fists sending them one after the other literally flying into the air.

"Wang-Tang." Ryoma began as Falcon flew out into the alleyway. The young man hoisted himself up breathing hard. "You should go with Mel."

"No, I must help you." He retorted looking a little annoyed. The samurai shook his head.

"Forgive me my friend, but you'll be vulnerable without your Power Stone and you are fatigued." He jabbed the point of one of his swords at trap door entrance. "You will do the most good protecting them." Wang-Tang wanted to argue, but couldn't deny the logic. With his Power Stone now in the hands of Kraken, he wouldn't be able to keep up with either of them and would probably end up just getting in the way. Reluctantly he was forced to agree.

Ryoma watched him go, before darting out into the alleyway after Falcon. The Englishman had disappeared into the fog but the sounds of battle could be heard nearby. The succession of gunshots rung out through the streets and alleyways intermixed with screams and loud shouts that echoed off the walls. Falcon could survive by himself, what Ryoma really need to do at this moment was assess the situation. If Kraken really had returned then the samurai wanted to know exactly where he was instead of enduring this game of hide and seek in the fog.

He leapt at the wall, pressing his wooden sandaled foot against and pushing off it, rebounding to the wall on the far side of the always. Rebounding up the close walls Ryoma soon reached the rooftops. Like he suspected, the fog was almost none existent a few feet above the ground. It could have been natural but the odds of it coinciding with the pirate's raid were unlikely. This was nothing natural; only magic could make the weather behave in this way. Silently he scrambled up to the top of the shop's roof before somersaulting effortlessly to the chimney. From here he could see most of the streets that stretched throughout Bristol. The fog covered most of the city and stretched for at least a quarter of a mile beyond it inland, flashes of orange appearing then vanishing in the gloom that ran with the sounds of rifle fire. What caught the samurai's immediate attention was the sight of a large Turbine ship hovering over the grounds surrounding the Falcon estate. He could see the colossal vessel from here, its spiked bow pointing out over the cliff the mansion stood upon. Even from a distance the samurai could make out the skull and cross bows flag flying from the top of the mast. A samurai felt a sensation pass through him at the sight of it. An emotional agitation that shook him to the core and that his mental training had difficulty shrugging off. There was no doubt in his mind now. There had been only one other time when he had felt that; in the presence of the pirate king.

Now there could be no question. Wang-Tang was correct. It was Kraken himself.

* * *

-

Ayame had no intention of following Mel and the others to safety, although it would have landed her right next to that cute boy. Clearly what was happening here involved the Power Stones. Having one in grasp already, she knew exactly how important they were and perhaps if she was lucky she could own up owning more than one. Besides, she disliked the idea of pirates owning them as much as anyone else did.

The fog rendered her almost completely invisible as she darted through the streets and combined with her already perfected art of stealth not a single pirate could tell she was coming before the blows floored each of them one by one. It was the Englishman she was following thought the gloom as the samurai had seemed to have disappeared. Even if she no longer had Falcon in her sights it didn't matter; she could hear him charging through the streets. There probably wasn't a single person in the city who couldn't.

The bodies of the law enforcement lay scattered throughout the roads, their blue uniforms stained black and red with blood. The raiders, now that they had dealt with those who would deal opposition, turned their attention to the houses and buildings around them. People had gone inside and locked their doors when the bullets started flying, pinning as much furniture against them as possible. Those that had cellars descending down to hide as pirates began breakings windows in an attempt to gain entry. Many had taken sanctuary in the Cathedral, the priests shutting the large wooden doors to deny entry to the pirates but even here it seemed they were no entirely safe. Molotov cocktails were being thrown through the stained glass windows, burning as they broke open on the floor.

Ayame glanced up through the streets and glimpsed a brief flash of metallic red lancing across the sky, followed by a loud thud and a yell. Darting though the fog strewn streets, the young girl watched as half a dozen pirates armed with sabres in one hand and pistols in the other charged at something just out of sight.

"Power Explosion!" A familiar voice shouted from out of the gloom and instantly the air was full of missiles, each one with a mind of its own as they flew before crashing several at a time into the row of raiders.

The pirates trying to break down the door of the Cathedral barley got the battering ram into place before two gleaming metal hands flew out of nowhere dealing each of them a jaw shattering punch one after the other.

The young Japanese girl looked up just in time to see a pirate coming right at her, a sword raised above his large head preparing to strike. Sliding over the swing like he was moving in slow motion, Ayame ran up the length of the large arm before smashing a kick directly into his eyes. Staggering back blinded the raider left himself wide open to a single blow to the back of the head as she somersaulted over him. Precisely aimed it knocked the large man unconscious nearly instantly. Swaying for a moment the pirate stood there before toppling over.

Someone rushed her from behind with a sword blade drawn back. Side stepping the blade lanced through her clothes missing her. Spinning around with acrobatic grace she smacked whoever it was along the face with the back of her hand leaving them stunned for a moment. Long enough for her to back flipped and smash her toes into the underside of their chin.

"Gonna make you squeal!" A gruff voice shouted at her and out of the mist came a large fat man armed with a rifle, the bayonet on the end being swung like an axe. He was slow and easy to avoid, his attacks even more so. They were poorly aimed and for one she didn't even have to side step. Clearly this man was drunk but she didn't need to read his movements to realize that. The smell was evidence enough.

Several shuriken to the heart was enough to send him crashing down. Ayame considered it a waste of throwing stars.

Something hit her hard on the back of the head and she was sent crashing forwards onto her knees. In that blurred moment a large fist closed around her robes and using the momentum tossed her hard through the air to slam her back into the side of a building. Her head swarm and sight blurred, the faint outline of the Cathedral and the red armoured warrior exchanging blows with at least three pirates at once fading. Forcing herself to stay conscious she looked up in time to see the barrel of a gun aimed right at her head with the bullet already on its way.

Time seemed to freeze for a spilt second and Ayame froze with it, unable to move out ricocheted off something between her and the rifle. Thick lines of blue light lanced out of her pocket, the stone within glowing brightly. In an instant her fatigue vanished, every sense crystal clear. Somersaulting to her feet as their would be executioner stood there confused, she smacked him several times around the head with line of punches before twisting out of his way as the pirate tried to stab her with a dagger. Now around his side, a kick to the side winded the man allowing her to deal the knock out blow with a swift upper cut.

As soon as he opponent was down the energy following from the stone into her vanished and she nearly lost her footing, her sight blurring again. No, not now! Even with her sluggish vision she could make out the shapes of several pirates coming right at her. She silently pleaded with the stone to help her but it remained inactive sitting in her robe pocket like a lead weight. It had worked when she was dire peril before, so why not now?

As the first pirate reached her, a swift shape darted out of nowhere to smash a flying kick into his head. The young girl looked up as one by one the raiders began falling, crying out in pain as a streamlined shape darted through their midst before sliding to a stop before her. A young man, well built but lean; short black hair at the top of his temple with a multi-tied pony tail trailing out back. A pair of kind brown eyes stared down at her.

"Are you alright?" Wang-Tang asked in Japanese, laying a hand on her shoulder. Blushing uncontrollably she tried to nod, but nearly toppled over in the process. Wang-Tang caught her before she did and gently let her sit down on the edge of the street.

"I'm fine." She replied not willing to accept his help but was still red from her contact. "I thought the samurai told you to go with Mel?" The boy suddenly looked a little sheepish.

"Well, he did." He replied, before grinning widely. "But he didn't say anything about not coming to help once I got her and Falcon's friend to safety." His humour was infectious and Ayame found herself smiling with him. Looking up, he finally noticed the bodies of the raiders the young girl had defeated lying around. "Wow, not bad for a beginner." He stated with a genuine look of surprise on his face.

"I'm just as skilled as the samurai is." Ayame told him angrily but being unable to get rid of the blush her glare did not look too menacing. "I just wish this would work when I need it to." She took the Power Stone out of her pocket and stared at it, her reflection shown in the cut blue surface. While she had experienced its magic before, she realized now she was not in control of it. The Englishman and the Samurai could direct their actions while using their stones and control when its power was called. She couldn't even manage that.

"You've got a Power Stone!" Wang-Tang exclaimed leaning over to get a better look, astonishment clear in his brown eyes. "I was right, there are more than three!"

"Hey it's mine!" She snapped at him, slapping his hand away.

"Easy, I wasn't going to take it!" He told her, holding his arms out in front of her defensively. "Mine may have been stolen, but I'm not going to take yours to replace it." Ayame was naturally suspicious of people, even close friends, but she found she couldn't help but trust he wouldn't try to swipe it when she wasn't looking. "I plan on getting my own back." The hint of the presence of another stone peeked her curiosity.

"Where is it?" She asked sliding her own stone back into her pocket. Wang-Tang hesitated, for the first time actually realizing he wasn't sure. No, that was wrong, he did know. He knew Kraken, he knew how his mind worked. So naturally he knew where he would be.

"The Falcon estate." He replied, turning to face the direction where Falcon's mansion lay; to the east. Kraken had a personal debt to settle with all three of them. The pirate would be at the Englishman's home and if he was, Wang-Tang was absolutely certain he would be waiting for them.

"I'm coming with you." Ayame stated hoisting herself up. Given a moment to rest, she found her fatigue lifting and the blurred senses clarifying.

"It's going to be very dangerous." He told her, which was no attempt to make her go someplace safe; it was the honest truth.

"Don't care." The young girl snapped at him forcing him to back step a pace. "Where the Power Stones are, I'm going." Wang-Tang looked her over, before stifling a short chuckle.

"You're a funny girl." He told her, causing her to blush even harder. Ayame tried to eclipse the red glow her cheeks were adopting with an angry glare. "What's your name?" Her glare died away and she looked away a little embarrassed.

"Nakamura Ayame." She muttered. Wang-Tang smiled at her, butterflies forcing their way into her stomach in response.

"They call me Wang-Tang." He replied. "Well, what are you waiting for? Are we going or not?" With that he took off through the streets, his outline quickly vanishing in the fog. Ayame blinked once before running after him.

Within moments the Cathedral's siege was over. The pirates were either dead or lying unconscious on the ground. Falcon soured up to the tip of the building, the rocket engine on his back propelling his jump far beyond normal ability. From this high the Englishman could see the entire city. The fog was clogging the streets, giving the raiders the advantage of camouflage.

"Hey!" He proclaimed suddenly looking angry; sighting the Turbine ship he had seen earlier. "That's my house!" The pirates flying vessel was sitting floating just above his family's estate. "Oh now it's personal!" He didn't known if this was truly the work of Kraken or not and while he still wasn't prepared to believe the pirate king had returned, no one was going to set up shop in his household without his permission. Falcon tensed his legs before pushing himself off the top of the Cathedral. His rocket roared to life and instantly he was propelled through the air with tremendous speed.

* * *

-

Stealth was not something a samurai was expected to master, yet Ryoma had made an exception and learned as much of the art as he could. It gave him an edge in the clan wars against the Ninjas. Employing that learned skill he made himself almost invisible in the pristine garden outside the manor. The front door was being watched by the men on the Turbine ship and by two guards. There were surely more pirates inside and going in that way would only alert them.

This Turbine ship was different from the ones he had observed in the harbour. This one was longer, the sails on either side folded in against the hull. The fans underneath the ship were still going to keep it above the ground, the rotating blades sending a powerful gust of wind across the lawn. As Turbine ships could not land as planes did, it stayed floating with the only thing connecting it to the ground being a wide gangplank.

Ryoma could see from his hiding place amongst the line of trees that grew across the length of the estate that the ship had several look outs posted on the highest points, most of them armed with rifles. Strangely they did not seem to be watching the grounds of the estate too much; instead their attention was drawn inland. The cannon turrets on the front of the ship were pointed that way as well.

They were preparing to defend this place from retaliation by the English, Ryoma was quick to realize. News of the cities plight would have reached the army by now and would probably be on their way within the hour.

From this high ground the pirates could easily defend themselves long enough for their crew to drag the spoils of their raid onboard and for them to get a head start. These were not simple men looking for a quick profit. These pirates were professionals.

That foreboding feeling of emotional agitation intensified as he drew nearer to the building. Any doubts he had entertained now evaporated into mist. Every sense was screaming at him the word; _Kraken._ The question of how he had escaped his supposed destruction escaped Ryoma for the moment, but its answer would have to wait for a more suitable moment for contemplation.

From what he recalled the samurai knew that the pirate king was skilled in many forms of European martial arts such as; as Falcon had described it, 'Kick boxing' and 'wrestling'. Formidable fighting skills in themselves but that was not where Kraken's true strength lay. The pirate king drew his power from necromantic magic, the same magic that had kept him alive for two hundred years. Ryoma had no doubt that the fog engulfing the city was here under his summoning, but subtle weather control was not one of his abilities the samurai found himself fearing.

Ryoma had seen the pirate king destroy and entire cruise ship by himself, a single bolt of magic energy right down the bow. That was one of the events that had forever engraved itself in the memories of all who saw it. Especially Edward Falcon.

Their fears when it came to Kraken were different for each of them. Wang-Tang feared Kraken because of the evil he could unleash even without a stone in his possession. Ryoma, while he would not directly call it fear, was concerned only of the power he wielded while the others were afraid of Kraken himself.

What Falcon felt for the pirate king was not fear, something far more powerful. Hate, in its blackest form. He did a good job of hiding it behind his optimistic façade but it was there, boiling to a pitch inside him. This was why the Englishman found he could not believe that he had returned. Falcon had to believe that he had finished this business a year ago, that he had avenged a close friend on the cruise ship Kraken had sent to the bottom of the sea. The girl called Alicia.

Ryoma, who was able to detach his actions of his personal feelings, found the notion of the pirate kings return unsettling but did not dismiss it with denial. After all, they HAD seen his ship go down but NOT the death of Kraken himself and if he survived, that event would assuredly make him very anger.

Two centuries of practise had given him control over Power Stones they couldn't even being to fathom and with Wang-Tang's stone in his grasp he could be capable of just about anything.

Sighting a side door leading into the house, Ryoma crouched low and waited. After a moment when he satisfied it was unguarded he darted out from the undergrowth and up to the side of the outside wall. His best attempt would be to take Kraken by surprise. No one was to offer him any warning.

Gently he put the blade of his first katana against the steps leading in, watching in the reflection to see if anyone was coming. Seeing an empty corridor leading in, he slipped inside. Placing a signal foot down, an almighty roar erupted out from behind him; echoing across the sky and shaking the windows in the house. Snapping around Ryoma watched in dismay as Falcon landed on the grass outside. The roar from the rocket on his back had to be attracted the attention of every pirate in the building.

Dismissing his Power Fusion form, Falcon shook himself off and glanced around. Nearly instantly he sighted Ryoma in the doorway. The Englishman started to say something but stopped when he noticed the flat look on the samurai's face. While it seemed emotionless Falcon had seen it often enough before to realize it meant trouble.

"What?" He asked just before the alarmed shouts from inside the building behind. Ryoma stared him right in the eyes before shouting at the top of his lungs;

"BAKA!"

* * *

-

The trap door was buried under several sacks of grain and it took all the strength Ayame could muster just to open it a crack to glance around the room it emptied up into. Once sure there was no one there she pushed hard against it and eventually heaved it open; before climbing up into a small storage room inside the mansion. Her face had turned almost completely blood red as during the climb up the narrow passageway, Wang-Tang must have had a near perfect view of her panties.

Completely oblivious to Ayame's embarrassment, he climbed up after her and as quietly as he could manage it shut the trap door after him. Mel had told him as they passed through the underground passage that lead from her shop to the bakery that her escape route was not the only one in the city. Her connections in the grapevine gossip chain were that there was many other secret escape tunnels constructed here and there over the years including one, she had heard, that lead into the Falcon estate from the undertakers shop in the high street. He could tell she was subtly telling him to go and help his comrades but it was only after Wang-Tang had meet up with Ayame that he finally got it. Kraken would be here, with the Power stone he took from him and Mel had handed to him a way of getting close enough to take it back.

The storeroom was small, probably nothing more than a cupboard for housing kitchen supplies. Large white sacks were stacked on the lower shelves while rolls of cheese wrapped in paper, loaves of bed and vegetables lines. There was a keg in the corner labelled in large red printed letters, 'Best British Brew'.

"What's that smell?" Ayame asked quietly wrinkling her nose. Wang-Tang took a quick glance at the wrapped cheese on the shelf to his right.

"Lederhosen." He replied with a short smile.

The door out and into the manor was shut, a short beam of orange light highlighting the crack under the door. Wang-Tang put his ear to it, listening for anyone present beyond. Nothing could be heard, not even the soft sound of breathing or light footsteps. But didn't mean there wasn't a pirate beyond holding his breath and standing very still, however unlikely that was.

Gently he took hold of the iron handle and pushed it down. It seemed to groan loudly, deprived of oil. Why did a door always make a racket whenever you wanted to open or close it quietly he asked himself, biting his lower lip. Inch by inch he pushed it open, the hinges protesting as much as the handle.

Wang-Tang didn't have time to take in any details of the room beyond as out of nowhere a frying pan whipped around and smacked him square in the face. Sent toppling backwards he crashed to the floor, his fall broken by a few sacks.

"A-vast ye pirate scum!" A loud voice declared. Ayame glanced up expecting to see more of the raiders but instead saw two men that didn't strike her as the pirate type. One was short and fat, armed with the frying pan. His nose was nearly completely red and eclipsed a short black moustache. A thick grin was plastered over his face, the tiniest hint of blood lust in his bloodshot eyes. "Into the Fray Apollus!" The other was tall and thin, dressed in a grey suit with a pink bow tie. He was old with grey hair and spectacles. In his shaking hands as a weapon he was wielding a stale baguette. Unlike the fat one this old man was shaking in fear; although he stopped shaking when it saw who he was standing before.

"Gourmand, I don't think these two are pirates." He stated as he let his baguette drop out of attention.

Wang-Tang was rolling on the floor clutching a bleeding nose, swearing occasionally in Chinese. Ayame was at his side trying to see if he was alright. The fat man, 'Gourmand' Ayame gathered, gained a confused expression and lowered his frying pan. Neither one of them looked to him like the raiders who were storming the house.

"Whoops…" was all the fat man could manage after a brief silence.

"Ah, you're that friend of the young Masters that called around about an hour ago. My apologies." Apollus, the elderly one stated, offering Wang-Tang and Ayame a hand up. "We thought you were some of those dreadful raiders."

"I sort of guessed that." Wang-Tang replied wiping away some of the blood from his nose with the back of his hand.

"Where is the young master, is he safe?" Apollus asked eager to hear news of Falcon.

"Him?" Gourmand demanded with a raised eyebrow; the side of his face twitching nervously. "What about us? I fail you see why we should be concerned with his fate when he can't even be bothered to eat one of meals I slaved for hours to create!"

"Don't ask." Apollus whispered to Wang-Tang in a warning as the boy opened his mouth.

"Falcon is….unharmed." Ayame stated; her English was still not good so she hoped they understood.

"Ah that is welcome news." The old man sighed. She didn't understand most of the English in his statement but the happy expression on his face told her she'd told him what she wanted to.

"Where are the pirates now?" Wang-Tang asked; glancing around the room they were in. It was a side kitchen, a second door leading off to their right into the main kitchens; but that had been hidden behind a false kitchen cabinet. Horacio Falcon, the man who had this estate built had several secret rooms and passages built into it. Exactly why he'd had them built still remained a mystery.

"They're everywhere in the house." Apollus replied casting a nervous glance over at the locked door.

"We barricaded the door to give the other servants time to escape." Gourmand explained. "But didn't have time to get away before they got in. Now we're trapped in here."

"Take the trapdoor." Wang-Tang told them; gesturing behind them to the trap door they had just climbed up out of. "Its how we got in, it leads down through the cliff to the undertakers on the high-street."

"No, we stay and fight to defend our place our employment!" Gourmand stated tapping his frying pan to his open palm with a proud and noble expression on his fat face. Apollus was already over at the trap door opening it up as he spoke.

An instant later a loud roaring sound like the back draught from a rocket shot through the air, like some distant roll of thunder suddenly sparking from outside the mansion. It died away quickly to be nearly instantly replaced by a succession of loud shouts coming from within the manor. "What the hell was that?" Gourmand demanded.

* * *

-

Pirates were sent flying by punches and swift kicks as Falcon and Ryoma began surging their way through the house, now filled with alerted pirates thanks to the Englishman's foolishness. The lucky ones were the ones who faced Falcon's flying punches. The other less fortune ones were caught in the furry of Ryoma's spinning katana blades.

The raiders had reeked havoc with the house, half the furniture tipped over and broken. They had been in the process of carting away anything of value when they were interrupted. Infuriated by the intrusion in his home, the Englishman went after them with the fury of hell itself. Tossed like rag dolls raiders went flying left and right, out through windows and open doors.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Falcon declared grabbing several of them at once.

"Oh, but we'd just made ourselves at home here." A grouch and very recognisable voice stated from behind him and now he could feel hot breath on the back of his neck. That voice… not possible…but Falcon knew that voice.

He cried out as a huge metal pincer grabbed him from behind pinning his arms to his side. Before he could so much as struggle, it tore itself back flinging him violently off the floor and out through a window with an almighty crash. Tumbling through shards of shattered glass Falcon rolled out onto the pristine lawn outside, coming to a stop by sliding to the edge of the hill the estate stood on.

Ryoma turned around just in time to see a boot come flying at him, smashing itself into his face. Sent toppling backwards the samurai left himself open to a sharp grab by a single hand from behind. Lifted up with surprising strength Ryoma was tossed violently out after Falcon directly into the side of a tree disappearing amongst the leaves.

The Englishman hoisted himself to his feet unsteadily and glanced up, a frown full of hate lancing across his face at the figure crouching in the window.

It was a tall man with thin arms and legs, his right ending in a large metal clamp that switched every two moments. Undoubtedly old with long grey hair tied back into a pony tail with a red ribbon but his skin unblemished by the passage of time. His unshaven chin was horribly square and jutted out slightly in front of his face, coming level with his hooked nose. Hiding an injury to the left eye was a mask modelled after a skulls eye socket, fastened onto his face by a leather strap half concealed by a bandana and a mariners hat. The clothes were old seamen style, a blue captain's coat that tapered off down the back of the legs and brown leather boats. A belt was tied directly across his flat stomach and another over the coat; across the chest and right shoulder. The pants were strangely coloured, mostly green with thin purple stripes going vertically down to the ankles. "Arrgh, what's the matter? You look a little surprised to see me." Falcon stumbled forward, eyes ablaze with anger.

Kraken slid down from the window and dropped to the ground, his thick smile showing he had several teeth missing. "That be what I expected though, you did leave me for death." Then his smirk vanished. "Sunk my ship." A deep frown replaced it. "Stole me treasures." A thin arm trailed out to the left and one of the pirates handed their captain a pistol. "But as ye can see, I still be here."

"How…how can you…" Falcon began through clenched teeth.

"Be alive?" Kraken asked completing the Englishman's sentence for him. "Little necromantic secret I picked up over the last two centuries. Sorta like a cat's nine lives. I did technically die, but the spell regenerated the decaying tissue before my soul could pass on." The pirate rolled his eyes towards the sky. "Only works the once though. Pity, but I guess I'll just have at be more careful in the future." His face forced itself back into a grin. "So this time around, you'll be the one sinking to the cold depths of Davy Jones!"


	6. The Kraken Awakes, part 3

"Back off lads." Their captain told them as several pirates drew their swords and pistols, some of them already approaching the winded Englishman. "These brigands are mine." Falcon hoisted himself to a fighting stance as Kraken shot across the distance between them with his metal claw draw back.

"Knock 'em dead captain!" Puss yelled over from the side lines.

Falcon ducked as the large metal instrument shot overhead. A directly blow from that and swung with Kraken's strength could very easily kill a man. Despite its weight the pirate king swung the claw as if it was as light as a feather, bringing it down sharply as Falcon rolled to the side just in time. Already crouched low the English swung his leg around trying to knock the pirate's feet out from under him. Kraken anticipated the move and jumped; his thin body doing a graceful 360 degree flip and as the tip of his boot came around it slammed directly into the underside of Falcon's chin sending him flying backwards.

Forcing the pain silent the Englishman managed to right himself in mid air long enough to land clumsily on his feet. Anger guiding his movements he charged in with a fist at the ready. Kraken parried away the blow with his one good arm, pushing Falcon back a good few feet. At the last second his right arm shot forward and the metal pincer clamped itself around Falcon's arms with them pinned to his sides he could hardly move. "Come on!" Kraken hissed at him drawing his hand back. "I know for a fact…" He slapped the Englishman hard on the right check, then brought the back of his hand sharply across the left; repeating the process several times. "That you…" Kraken's leg raised itself. "Can do better than that!" A kick was shot forward directly into Falcon's stomach sending him rocketing down into the ground. The turf broke open on impact and the Englishman's red jacket was covered with mud as he skidded across the grass.

The pirates watching all around cheered loudly as Falcon failed to get up, their boss standing over his opponent in apparent victory.

"Finish him boss!" Octo called over waving as fist in the air.

"Yeah, 'off the little runt!" Puss added in amidst the cheers from the crew. Distracted by the entertaining fight before them, the raiders never saw the attack coming. Wang-Tang came at them from behind with kicks that sent two pirates flying into the ground unconscious in moments. Several of the pirates turned to see what was the matter, only to get a frying pan in the face as Gourmand literally threw himself at them with a battle cry on his lips. It was a terrifying sight, the fat chef hurtling through the air like a comet on collision course. The pirates only had time to exclaim loudly before they were struck down. "Hey what's going on back there?" Puss demanded before the officer of the watch came flying out the front door, spiralling through the air before colliding with a tree.

Ayame's small frame, natural agility and trained skill in stealth was a great asset to her now. Darting through the swipes of swords and the loud ringing of pistol and rifle fire like a translucent shadow she could land expertly placed kicks and punches. She was too small and fast for any of the pirates, all crowded together in the front of the Falcon mansion, to see let alone strike down. Through the chaos, she could see far better than they could. Her training allowed her to pick out targets from amidst turmoil and all she had to do to fell the raiders in her path was carefully time the throws of her shuriken.

Kraken looked back briefly as his crew began flying left and right, their attempts to defend himself proving futile against the attacks. The loud echoing sound of a frying pan hitting bone floated out for him to hear. A loud hiss brought him back to more important matters and swiftly his metal claw lanced up block a swipe from a Katana blade.

"You'll have to better than that mate." The pirate king told Ryoma giving the samurai a side glance. Ryoma slid backwards as the metal claw swung around trying to strike him. Naturally swift and agile the samurai charged in with a sword in each hand, spinning his entire body around becoming a near cyclone of blades. Kraken stayed outside the reach of the swords using his metal limb to parry the strikes away.

"POWER FUSION!" The pirate king glanced to the side to see Falcon rise up into the air, the clothes on his body twisting and morphing; becoming blood red plates over his skin. Ryoma paused in his attacks for a single moment distracted by the transformation and that left him open to a sharp blow to the forehead as Kraken swung his head forward and head-butted him in the face. Staggering backwards Ryoma couldn't defend himself as the arm with the pincer on it slammed into his chest forcing him hard onto the ground.

"Arh, that's what I like to see Falcon me lad." Kraken sneered as Falcon's power fusion loom fully manifested itself, an armoured almost robotic warrior. "Remind me what the Power Stone of Metal can do!" And that request, the Englishman was more than happy to oblige.

"Power Missile!" Metal hands flew from the wrists, screaming through the air towards the pirate, who simply raised his metal vice and smacked both of them out of the air with one swipe. The projectiles staggered off course before exploding into the lawn nearby. Falcon retraced both hands back to him and each one slid back into the slot in the wrist.

Placing one foot behind the other, Falcon bent his legs and clenched his fists at either side. "POWER ROCKET!" The jet rocket on his back roared to life in a blast of heat and sound that shattered some of the windows at the front of the house. The shockwave that passed through the air was so intense some of the pirates were knocked over. The unconscious body of Ryoma was picked up like a rag doll and tossed into a bush nearby. Kraken anchored his feet down as best he could, one arm held up to defend his good eye from the stinging wind.

With a sonic boom Falcon broke the sound barrier as he shot forward towards Kraken, clearing the distance of the lawn between them with ease. Throwing a metallic fist forward at the last second he made contact. A flare of blinding light erupted outwards forcing anyone watching to shield their eyes, it was so bright that for a brief moment it appeared like a second sun was rising on the horizon.

Being smaller enough for the winds to toss her into the abyss, Ayame grabbed hold of a doorframe and hung onto it for all she was worth, Wang-Tang just behind her with a hand clamped around a pipe.

"Oh my goodness!" Apollus exclaimed in dismay, watching everything from out a window on the top floor.

Finally the light died away and Ayame looked up to see Falcon crouched nearby, his fist still thrown forward; his eyes wide open in exclamation.

"How…. how did you do that?" He demanded. Looking up, Ayame looked stunned to see Kraken still standing there. The pirate king had his back to them and appeared to have suffered no damage at all. Ayame had never seen an attack like that before in her entire life and Kraken had survived it without so much as flinching. The pirate king glanced back over his shoulder, the smirk so wide it showed how many teeth he was missing. "That attack never fails."

"Oh my dear boy, how could you have forgotten?" Kraken asked sadistically. "I owned that stone for over a century. You should know that by now I know how it's magic works, and more importantly…." Falcon finally felt the pain slam into his chest as the pirate king's grin widened. His good hail trailed up, showing that it had the Power Stone of Wind in its grasp, the emerald green rock glowing brightly. "..how to reflect the affects." As if he'd been hit by his own attack Falcon gagged forward, collapsing onto his knees. Using one hand to hold himself up the Englishman brought the other to his chest, the fingers arched over his heart. Even in Power Fusion form his body was screaming with pain. The pirates began cheering again as their boss drew his leg back and dealt a crushing kick into Falcon's side. The Englishman was thrown through the air before rolling along the ground and up against the side of a tree. Falcon's Power Fusion state did not break, but all he did was lay there struggling for breath.

"That's the way boss!" Puss shouted over. While most of the raiders had their attention drawn to the fight, those at the back did not forget the attackers behind them. Swords and thrown fists began flying through the air, followed swiftly by sounds of pistol fire and the gleam of throwing stars. Ayame was easily able to dart through the fray and out of the house into the front lawn.

"Hold still ya little pipsqueak!" Octo snarled throwing a fist out as Ayame slid around it like water.

"He may have forgotten." A voice stated. Kraken glanced back to see Ryoma standing nearby with both of his swords held in each hand, the surface of the blades gleaming brightly. Leaves from the bush had clung to his hair. "But I certainly have not."

"Aye?" Kraken asked. "Well then, then let's have at it Samurai!"

Ryoma had the speed advantage over Kraken. Even being surprisingly physically strong for a two hundred year old man, the extra weight of the metal claw weighed his right arm down and while his left was considerably faster it couldn't use that to deflect the swings of the samurai's blades. Forced to rely on agility, Kraken's footwork was fast and precisely well placed, allowing him to keep his metal limb to the right and use it as a shield.

The samurai's blades clashed repeatedly into the metal claw, trying with relentless persistence to find a way around its defence. Finally souring a hit across Kraken's arm Ryoma used the opportunity to go on an all out offence. Given a single moment Kraken could have a man broken in two; Ryoma had seen it happen and wasn't going to give the pirate king the opportunity to do it to him. The tip of a katana lanced forward trying to strike Kraken's head. The pirate swerved to the side to avoid it and fell into Ryoma's trap. A leg was already arching out and before Kraken could defend himself against it, he found his own feet swept out from under him. With his opponent toppling backwards the samurai slammed his elbow into his stomach and forced the pirate down into the ground. A hushed whisper echoed through the pirates who stopped and stared. None of them had seen their boss floored before.

Octo looked back stunned and left himself open to a blow as Ayame slammed an upper cut across his chin. Despite his large size, the well aimed blow sent him relying backwards, collapsing on-top of his smaller brother who had just enough time to cry out before his brothers far larger bulk pinned him to the ground.

"Get off me you oaf!" But his cries were beyond his brother who was lying there unconscious.

With Kraken on the ground, Ryoma brought his sword up and prepared to deliver the finishing blow by driving his katana through the pirate's heart. Before he could, the Power Stone of Wind activated again; glowing brightly in Kraken's grip. Its elemental magic was unleashed and with a strong howl, a powerful gust of wind that could only be found in the strongest hurricanes struck Ryoma full in the face, throwing the samurai back forcefully.

Kraken picked himself up and holding the stone afloat, channelled its magic down to mingle with his own necromantic skills and finally out through his arm. Elemental wind mixed with black magic appeared like a bolt of purple lightning that screamed from Kraken's good hand towards the samurai. As a good conductor, the sword the samurai held in one hand attracted the attack and channelled it down into the samurai's body. The pain was immeasurable and Ryoma cried out; trying to release his hold on the sword desperately but the more he willed his hand to let go, the tighter his fingers grasped the hilt. Lightning as black as night was coursing through his arms causing every part of his body they past to write in utter pain..

"In a bit of discomfort are we?" Kraken asked as Ryoma stood there, unable to move and incapable of resisting.

"Power Missile!" The pirate king glanced sharply to see Falcon back on his feet, his arm raised towards him. The instant later the metal hand flew forward. Unable to turning in time, Kraken found the end of this attack hitting him straight in the face. Several more of his teeth were knocked out and saliva trailed of his mouth before finally he toppled to the side. The spell ended itself and Ryoma collapsed to the ground; thin white steam floating up from his shoulders

Wang-Tang flew out through the house entrance and out into the estate grounds and as soon as his feet were on the ground more pirates attacked him. One he sent flying with a sharp punch and another two, he back flipped over before striking them down with a single kick.

"You look like you've been having fun." He commented, seeing the collapsed pirates lying around with one Ayame standing. The young ninja was watching the fight and it wasn't long before his attention was drawn to it as well. Sighting Kraken the boy shivered inwardly. He had hoped beyond hope that Falcon had been right, that he had simply imagined the earlier encounter, but seeing him now dispelled all those wantings.

"So this is Kraken?" Ayame asked sighting the expression on Wang-Tang's face. All the boy did was nod slowly.

"Wait!" He called out suddenly as Ayame rushed forward with several shuriken already in her grasp. Kraken heard her coming and turning about one heal whipped a pistol from a holster at his side. Ayame easily dodged the bullet and soared past him before he could bring his metal claw back. He made a lunge for her and missed and using this to her advantage she rebounded off a wall and smacked a kick right into his face before somersaulting right over his head. As he staggered around half blinded, she landed a short distance away and readied her throwing stars.

Kraken slid to the side dodging the thrown weapons so they passed through his coat instead of him, before racing forward. A boot lashed out and Ayame caught it, spinning it around in her hands so Kraken was sent for a twirl in the air. Catching himself on his good hand, the pirate king rebounded with surprisingly acrobatic skill and came back so hard at Ayame she was sent flying with a kick to her chest.

She landed in the mud with a loud thud and instantly Kraken was coming at her with his metal hinged claw raised high. Wang-Tang darted in at the last second and caught the blow before it hit home. The pirate kings physical strength was impressive for his apparent age and he began to push the boy back, before Wang-Tang swung a kick forward and they broke apart.

"Ah ha, now all the invitees have arrived, the party had really begin." Kraken announced gesturing to all those assembled.

"Was he this relentless the last time?" Ryoma asked, looking up at Falcon as the pain spreading through him began to subside. Falcon didn't answer; he kept his gaze locked onto the pirate as he hoisted himself backup; a pit of darkness coursing over his face like fire as he whipped the blood away from his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "I will transform, you need all the assistance you can muster." All Falcon did to acknowledge the statement was nod once.

The samurai reached into his robes and withdrew the Power Stone of Lightning, its soft presence restoring his strength and quelling the pain in his arms to nothing. As he used it, the sky overhead began to darken, thick storm clouds stirring up out of nowhere, buzzing with loud thunder before a bolt of white lightning coursed down ton the heavens and struck the stone Ryoma was holding aloft. In that single instant his clothes changed, becoming the silver armour of his Power Fusion form. The sword in his grasps began sparking with blue bolts of electricity. Once the transformation was complete, Kraken stood up; observing the two before him.

"On guard!" Gourmand declared scuttling his large round form across the lawn towards Kraken, who simply swung his elbow back without even looking sending the fat man rolling backwards into a rose bush underneath one of the mansion's windows.

"Oh yah really mean business don't ya?" The pirate king asked, sadistically twisting his mouth into a smile. "Well then, if you're so adamant about finishing what we started a year ago..." He spread his arms out wide. "Then give it your best shot!"

"Captain, what are you doing!" Puss declared pulling himself out from under his comatose brother. Falcon and Ryoma shot each other a side glance and nodded simultaneously before fixing their attention completely on Kraken.

"You may want to stand back." Wang-Tang commented stepping back a few paces. Ayame's gaze trailed from him to the two transformed warriors before she quickly followed him to a safe distance. Apollus watched the two of them slowly approach the pirate king, recognised that something was going to happen and quickly retracted his head shutting the window after him.

"Power Explosion!" Falcon declared, crossing his arms in front of his chest in an 'X'. Ryoma held his sword up, two armoured fingers held against the back of the blade. The lightning sparked down the blade, across his hand before carrying on to the hilt.

"Madare-Zantou!" Taking hold of the sword with both hands he began slashing at the air repeatedly, each swipe giving birth to a crescent moon shaped beam of energy that began hovering in the air like a swarm of bees.

Those compartments hidden on Falcon's body opened up again and dozens of missiles were let loose into the air, every one of them heading directly upwards before turning around and targeting Kraken and as soon as they did, those crescent moons Ryoma had been creating turned and following them. The combined attacks mingling together in the air to become one, giant blur that screaming towards the pirate king; who stood there with a wide smile on his face his arms spread very to accept it.

"Captain!" Puss cried out again and it struck his boss head on and Kraken disappeared in a short flash of light.

Celebrations anyone could make were cut short as a hideous laughter began echoed out into the air.

"All yee learned was controlled Power Fusion?" Kraken asked, that wide sadistic smile refusing to leave his face. "That's all?" The combined attacks were just peeling off around him, diverted to either side not a single piece of the hostility hitting him. Falcon scowled angrily, his metal fists clenching and unclenching by his sides. "If that's all you've learned this game will be over before it's even begun!" In his metal pincer, Kraken held the emerald green Power Stone of Wind up high into the air and instantly it began to glow.

As if a hurricane had been summoned, horrible and savage currents of wind began smashing themselves against Falcon and Ryoma. Even in their Power Fusion forms it took all the strength they could manage not to be torn off the ground and tossed into the sky. The clouds and fog encircling the city were sucked into the encircling vortex, a thick swirling cloud surrounding the estate within moments. Even Kraken's pirates had to retreat back into the mansion as several of them nearly went flying.

Ayame held her arms up to cover her face as the wind stung her eyes.

"How's he doing that?" She demanded into the howling off the wind.

"My Power Stone." Wang-Tang groaned, his own arm up protecting his eyes. "Each stone controls the element they're aligned to. Mind is the Element of Wind!"

The edges of his coat flapping around his legs and his long hair dancing widely behind him Kraken grinned inanely. For him control of magic was child's play; two centuries of practise and he had perfected it's use. Elemental magic such as that of the Power Stones was very potent and the familiar energies of the Stone he had owned for so long before it was stolen was like fine wine flowing through his veins.

Still Ryoma and Falcon stood their ground against the wind, their Power Fusion forms clinging to them. Their use of Fusion was admittedly quite impressive for novices but they were still nothing compared to him. The pirate king released his grip on the stone and it floated in the air before him, spinning faster and faster as the typhoon around him began ripped at anything that wasn't anchored down. Tiles began flying off the roof of the estate and off into oblivion, half the garden going with it. His Turbine Ship the Prince Octopus swayed as the wind buffeted it from the side, it's anchor keeping it pinned to the ground.

Falcon, defying the wind, stepped forwards; both arms held up to shield his eyes. Another step and the wind pushing against him increased in intensity. In the city below, people looked up in mute awe and horror as the hurricane encircled the estate on the cliff; a swirling vortex of black that was drawing its slower from the heavens themselves.

"Why don't I remind you what a true Power Fusion looks like?" Kraken asked with a maniacal gleam to his eyes. Falcon snapped his head up, recognising the evil glare across the pirates face. Kraken's good hand lanced forward and seized hold of the rock out of mid air, the fingers tightening around it.

"Oh no…" Wang-Tang muttered, his eyes widening in horror. Not this again, anything but this!

"No you don't!" Falcon cried racing forward but even if the wind hadn't been slowing him down he never would have reached the pirate in time.

"Power Fusion!" Kraken proclaimed and instantly the green stone flew from his hand and slammed directly into his chest. Falcon watched in mute horror as the all too familiar transformation began.

The typhoon arched up into the air, the eye constricting to a single point above; that channelled itself into the stone not embedded in the pirates chest. It looked to an outside observer as if the entire might of the cyclone was being channelled down into Kraken himself.

Shadows began encircling the pirate king, more culminating in the vortex with each passing moment. Very soon they covered the pirate instantly, spinning faster and faster. A gust of wind smacked into Falcon with such force he was sent flying back across the ground to land with a loud thud against Ryoma. Within seconds all that remained was that encircling darkness. Suddenly a metallic pincer lanced out to the left, now changed. Several jagged metal teeth lined the inside and each side of it curved around in an arch, the metal a shinning silver. To the right, the forearm of a skeletal limb flew out, rags of black cloth hanging from it. In it's grasp was a large cannon shaped gun.

Two feet came out the bottom, now completely skeletal and clad in old purple and black rags and boots. Each limb wasn't attached to the main body at all, it just floated there as if bound by invisible thread. When the head emerged, Ayame had to shrink back in horror at the sight of it.

Kraken's new form was the most horrific and demonic thing Ayame had ever seen. No flesh, only bones held together by some force in mid air. Hanging over the rib cage was a long black cloak of rags, giant holes ripped in each side allowing a perfectly hideous view of the bones inside. All the limbs, even the giant metal pincer were all forearms. Nothing connected them to the main body yet they moved to the whims of the transformed pirate king. But the face was the worst, the skull moving as if powered by muscle; each tooth in the mouth now as jagged as a sharks and twice as long. The eye sockets were far empty, taking up a space within the darkness inside was single point of red light for each.

Ayame had never seen anything like this in her entire life.

"Knock 'em dead boss!" Puss called out still with his brother unconscious beside him.

"CANNON FODDER!" Kraken raised his left arm and the bony finger closed around the trigger of the cannon in his hand. As if he was firing a depth charge, a loud explosion rocketed out as a large cannon ball erupted from the cannon with a tremendous spray of gunpowder and smoke and soared towards Falcon and Ryoma on a collision course. The two of them each darted in opposite directions. The cannon ball soared past them and ripped a gigantic hole in the ground behind them, mud and turf flying up in a wide spray. Several garden gnomes exploded in a tremendous puff of dried clay. The ground shook from the impact and Ayame tipped over unable to keep her balance, Wang-Tang caught her in his arms.

"Raijin Ken!" The samurai announced, bringing his sword around in arch as he darted past Kraken. The sky ripped open with a bellowing blast of thunder and lightning crashed down towards Kraken. The pirate king held his metal claw up at the last second and something blocked the path of the attack, parrying it away in mid air and right back towards Ryoma at twice its normal strength. Struck by his own move the samurai was sent hurtling across the ground before sliding to a stop a short distance away.

"Power Missi.." Falcon's declaration of an attack was silenced in mid air and turned into a garbled gasp of pain as Kraken's metal claw lanced through the air, separated from the body by a good twenty meters before it bit into Falcon's mid section. Kraken catapulted across the distance between them, drawn closer by a string of energy that manifested as a line of purple lightning bolts between him and his claw. Falcon struggled to free himself despite the metal teeth trying to bite through his Power Fusion armour but his efforts were not enough. Kraken reached him in the very next instant, his cannon raised and the large barrel pointed directly into the Englishman's chest.

"Falcon!" Ryoma yelled as the explosion rang out, a thick cloud of smoke blasting out from the cannon and engulfing them both. Kraken was thrown clear by the blast, his skeletal hand slowing him down by dragging itself through the earth. The smoke cleared and Falcon was standing there, his red armour covered in black scorch marks across his front. Instantly he dropped down to one knee, one hand struggling to keep him from falling over entirely. His face betrayed his desperate intention to keep his Fusion form from breaking. If it did, he would be at Kraken's mercy.

Despite the lack of muscles, Kraken's form was fast, agile, strong and ultimate very powerful. He had reduced Falcon to his knees in less than a minute and he himself showed no signs of fatigue. Ayame was left standing there staring at it in a strange mixture of awe and utter horror with Wang-Tang's hands on her shoulders. The Power Stone in her pocket now felt like the most horrific burden in the world. What good was it, when in the end all it ultimately did was land her on the sidelines of these strange and destructive battles?

"Oh yes, this is what I've waited a whole year for." Kraken sneered through his lipless mouth, the red glow inside his eye sockets burning brightly. "Thought you were a match for the king of the pirates did you?" Again he raised his left hand, the cannon in it aimed directly at Falcon. In his present fatigued state, Falcon would not be able to withstand a direct hit. He could barley move never mind jump out of the way, any sudden action on his part would break his Fusion.

The Englishman managed to look back over his shoulder to stare directly down the barrel of that cannon, the smell of gunpowder still all too pungent in the metal. Despite the lack of facial muscles Kraken managed another smirk. "Think again." At the last second he aimed his cannon away from Falcon and pointed the barrel directly at the samurai who was still standing. The roar burst through followed by the cloud of flying gunpowder and Ryoma darted swiftly to the left, the cannon ball heading right over his shoulder and shattering through the windows of a green house with the whole structure collapsing after it.

"Oh no, not the greenhouse!" Apollus exclaimed from the upstairs window, his hands pinned to his forehead in utter dismay as the structure Pride had paid a good deal of money for crashed to the ground.

"Get up back Englishman!" Kraken demanded standing over the fatigued Falcon. Their gaze locked, that single hostile moment lasting so briefly it could never have existed. "I could take my Power Stone back right now it's that easy, but I want you crying for mercy when I do." He raised his metal claw. "I **_like_** to hit men when they're down but after all the trouble you and your companions caused me I want a good fight before I end this. So get back up and defend yourself!" The claw swung down and at the last second Falcon's armoured hand lashed out and grabbed it with a loud metallic clang. The two elemental forces of Metal and Air met in conflict in that single second, a brief exchange of energy lashing between them before each of them passed back and back stepped to a safe distance.

Falcon was breathing hard, struggling to keep his fighting stance before the pirate king. Kraken seemed completely unfazed. "That's more like it." The skull muttered. The Englishman began running through his options frantically. There had to be something they could do to win. Kraken was surprisingly strong and skilled with a Power Stone, but their victory over him aboard the King Octopus had proved he wasn't invincible.

"I'll stand by you my friend." Ryoma muttered as he stood on Falcon's right, his sword held before him.

"This has to be a bad dream." Falcon thought out load, pausing to try and catch his breath.

"A bad dream?" Kraken asked as one eye socket widened, the shape of the bone portrayed facial expressions instead of skin and muscle. "Believe me lad, the nightmare's just starting." He looked back over his shoulder to his supporting crowd, the first mate Puss at the front. "Get the boys back on the ship. Take her up to a good height." The small first mate looked a tad confused.

"But Captain, what-tabout you?" Even as he said it Puss saw the evil gleam in Kraken's un-dead eyes. "Oh…Aye sir." Kraken waved his boney hand about writing incantations in the air and every crew members in or around the estate, be they knocked out or conscious disappeared in a puff of thick mist and smoke, transported through space to the Price Octopus. The anchor was hoisted and the gangplank withdrawn. The underside fans bellowed to life and with a blast of compressed air the Turbine ship rose into the sky heading higher and higher.

"That does not bode well." Ryoma repeated, his eyes tracing the Turbine ship as it moved up to settle some distance away within come cloud cover.

The pirate king crossed his arms in front of himself in an 'X', the glow in his eyes changing from blood red to bright neon blue. The sound of swirling wind around them changed pitch subtly, becoming hoarse cries of terror and fear that swam in a circle around and through the entire estate, all being drawn down towards and even into the skeletal pirate. Ayame looked up and around in confusion trying to see where those heart wrenching cries were coming from.

It sounded like the cries of those locked away from the light, condemned to remain in the darkest shadows for eternity. In an instant she saw them; ghostly apparitions moving through the air. Wraiths with no substantial form, thick blue mist trailing after them fading as it past. Screaming at the sight of transparent head hidden behind a thick cloak and hood, she stumbled back into Wang-Tang.

"God in heaven…" Apollus breathed as one of them floated into the upstairs bedroom through a wall, drifted past him before vanishing out through another wall.

"What…what are these..." Ayame began glancing left and right as more and more of these things filled the sky, all slowly making their way towards Kraken. Once they arrived at him, their forms welded together with one another becoming a ball of light that was steadily increasing in size.

"Ghosts of the damned." Wang-Tang replied watching one of them, a mere small child float through the air to join the others. "Souls captured by Kraken's necromantic magic over the centuries." He looked away as the small child vanished into the ball, absorbed into the growing collection. "We thought we set them free a year ago."

Ayame watched them all and once her eyes grew accustomed to the vague features, she make out men, women and even children in their dozens.

"I'll be taking my stones back now." Kraken announced once all the ghosts had culminated inside the ball floated before him, a neon blue sphere; the surface rippling like the surface of a pond. Hushed whispers and eerie moans echoed from it chilling anyone who heard them to the bone. "Last chance to hand them over." He added giving all those before him a side glance.

"In your dreams." Falcon hissed. Falcon chuckled deep in his throat.

"I'd say you just made a terrible mistake, but the truth of the matter is…" He heaved his metal claw up and the ball followed it. Now it hovered above him, the glow changing from blue to bright violet. "I was going to kill you whether to gave them to me or not!"

The spirits had their sight blinded. They could not tell who it was their culminated anger and frustrations were unleashed upon. Kraken was manipulating every sense they had and propelling their rage by keeping them locked in the darkness. Screaming in torment their combined energies formed together, the ball separating into three glowing violet liquid like blobs that quickly morphed in mid air becoming gigantic apparitions of spectres; each one reared up into the air and screamed, the mouths expanding to impossible proportions. Separating from each other they shot through the air, twisting in impossible ways arching backwards and forwards towards Falcon and Ryoma.

The jet pack on Falcon's back pack roared to life and instantly he shot directly up into the air avoiding one of them as they came right at them. His speed enhanced by the Power Fusion Ryoma took flight, darting swiftly to the side as the ghost surged at him. There could be no hurting these ravenous spirits, they had no physical form of their own to attack and through magic's unknown could and would cause fatal injury to those they touched. The third and final spirit already had its target and this one didn't have a Power Fusion to protect it. Wang-Tang shoved Ayame out of the way before hitting the dirt himself as the wailing ghost arched over them like a giant serpent, pivoting around in the air to flow like a rushing river towards the boy.

"CANNON FODDER!" Falcon looked down just in time to see a thick barrage of cannon fire flying at him from below. Diving down in a free fall the Englishman avoided it, but the twisting serpent like ghost was still following him and it was speeding up, long bony arms reaching out whenever it got close enough trying to catch him. It took every airborne tactic Falcon had learned to stay ahead of it.

"Rajin-Ken!" Ryoma declared, slashing the air and instantly an half money crescent beam of electricity shot forth from his sword and then passed right through the ghost chasing him. It paused briefly, sparks travelling up and down its length before it carried on as if it had burly stung. Clearly magic still did not affect these manifestations.

Darting on the silver clad Samurai's best course of action would be to keep running. He had seen these manifestations of necromantic magic before and was well aware of their destructive capabilities. His mind raced as he tried desperately to remember what they had done to keep them at bay before.

Through his minds eye ran the entire encounter Wang-Tang, Falcon and himself had shared with the pirate king a year ago, the ransacking of their ship in the northern sea, the first disastrous duel with Kraken himself and even the raid on the pirate keep SkullHaven.

He fast forwarded to the part where the pirate unleashed his captive spirits on them and in that second, the samurai had the answer. Turning about on one foot, he held both swords to his temple and began channelling his Power Stones elemental energy through the blades. A bolt of lightning lanced down through the weapons where they met. The spirit jerked back at the yellow light that shone from lightning's bolts unable to withstand it. These spirits while once living men and woman were now creatures of shadow and could not withstand any form of light. The clouds Kraken had called forth using his magic had nearly completely blocked out the sun, no chance of light from that source. But Ryoma had another source of light more than capable of substituting for it.

"Tenchi- Rohdan!" Gripping one sword in both hands, the samurai leapt up into the air and started spinning head over heals going faster and faster. The elemental energy of lightning surrounded his body in a sphere of white light. The blinding flash slammed into the ghost like a brick wall and it screamed in utter agony, parts of it's serpent like form fading away. Slowly it shrank, growing smaller and smaller until it was on the verge of disappearing all together.

"Nice try Samurai." Kraken sneered and tapped his metal claw together several times. The darkness around seemed to grow in strength and intensity as the pirate king cast another spell. All of a sudden it was like the middle of the night and drawing strength from the darkness, the three spirits grew in power and strength until finally not even Ryoma's elemental lightning glow was enough to keep them at bay.

"Oh you son of a bi…" Falcon began before the one chasing him sprouted wings and claws, changing from a ravenous spirit into a demonic giant that dwarfed him. Ryoma dropped to the ground just in time as the demon soured over him with giant bat like wings spread out wide.

"I don't remember him doing this last time." Wang-Tang commented, trying his best to stay ahead of a demonic dragon like creature made entirely out of the darkest shadows. Wang-Tang wad a natural runner, but the demon had the advantage of height and speed and the obvious affects of advanced fatigue were spreading over the boys face.

"Little trick I picked up a few months ago." Kraken replied, before raising his cannon towards them. "CANNAN FOD.." He was in the midst to declaring before he noticed someone standing before him. "You again?" He demanded glaring down at the youth barley little more than half his size. Ayame stood there staring unblinking up at the pirate king, a flat emotionless expression on her face. "Get out of my way ya wee runt!" He swung his claw down sharply at her and as stunned to find his attack blocked as Ayame parried off his swipe with what to an outside observed appeared to be a simply flick of her wrist, but Kraken could feel the clashing elemental energies during the blow.

He glared down at her just as her eyes changed colour from, chocolate brown to sea blue, sharp shafts of blue light lancing out her pocket. "A Power Stone!" And not one of his, one of the six others he had not yet encountered! "Give that to me!" He lunged forward but with her speed easily matching his, Ayame side stepped to his right avoiding the grab. Adrenaline pumping through her blood Ayame could feel the stone burning with energy, flowing from itself directly into her. As if controlled by her more basic instincts it finally began working. In one sudden lurch the culminating elemental energy of water reached a pitch and then it happened.

Kraken shot backwards as the young girls clothes began changing, morphing over her body. The green robes turned pink and spread up and over her head and down each arm. Silver chain mail spreading underneath followed by a giant shuriken across her back.

Kraken thrust his metal claw forwards in a desperate attempt to snap her in two. Ayame dodged the attack with ease, jumping over it and coming down hard on the pirate kings skull with a dropped kick. Kraken staggered back from the blow, before raising his cannon and firing it at close range towards her. Ayame seemed to disappear and then reappeared out of harms way coming in for a sharp blow across the pirates back. Kraken blocked the attack, then swung his metal claw back striking the girl across the side. Ayame shot back several paces, before darting in again.

Falcon watching them fight from above, dodging through the clouds with Kraken's deadly sprit following close behind. Suddenly an idea hit him and he snapped his head down to see Wang-Tang running for his life from the second ghost. Falcon's rocket roared to life and he shot towards the ground, going faster and faster. The demonic entity roared before following him.

"Head's up!" The Englishman called out. Wang-Tang glanced back to see him a red and silver object hurtling at him before a pair of metal hands scooped themselves under his arms and carried him up into the sky. The two ghosts nearly collided into each other, twisting around in the air to follow them both up into the sky.

Having no experience with the Power Stone of Water, Kraken found himself as a slight disadvantage during the exchange of attacks. He could not predict them while Ayame had watched him fight. The ninja landed a strong punch across his chin and finally Kraken's patience was lost.

"Time to die girlie!" He snapped, a ripple of magical energy passing through his body as he called upon all the powers of the Power Stone of Wind. Suddenly his head began expanding out, growing larger and larger while the rest of his body remained the same. Ayame watched in a mute culmination of surprise and awe. Once his skull was about twice the size of his entire body, the mouth began opening revealing the dagger like teeth expanded to insane proportions.

The second it was fully open a gust of powerful wind began dragging Ayame down towards the open mouth. The girl dug her heals into the ground trying to resist it but the pull was far too strong. Inch by inch she began moving down towards the crushing darkness behind the teeth.

"Ayame, JUMP!" Falcon's voice shouted from behind and acting on instinct she did so. Kraken watched her volt into the air before being caught by the Englishman who came flying in with Wang-Tang on one shoulder and Ryoma on the other. Ayame landed with a loud thud on his shoulders. The next instant the rocket shook the ground with it's roar as it shot directly upwards into the sky. Kraken watched them go, only to realize that wasn't where he should have been watching. Glancing down he saw the three demonic spirits he had summoned come charging at him, following the trail left by their targets but being drawn in by his own attack at the same time. Kraken tried to stop but by then it was too late, all three ghosts crashed head first into his mouth. All three seemed to detonate on contact, spraying out in a deadly but admittedly beautiful display. The sky around suddenly began clearing, the clouds and fog engulfing the city dissipating in the air as if they had never been there. The sun began shining and everything seemed just as it had been.

Falcon, with three people weighing him down slowly decended until his feet were on the ground. The purple smoke cleared and there was Kraken, his Power Fusion broken and down on one knee breathing hard. The Power Stone of Wind lying on the ground next to his good hand. Snarling, the pirate king glanced up at him. The face a pit of utter darkness.

"You haven't won." He spat unsteadily hoisting himself back to up to his feet. He nearly toppled back showing how much strength he had lost. He snatched the Power Stone from the ground holding it aloft ready to fight again. Falcon blinked once, before smiling.

"Actually, I say we just about have." Kraken was ready with a retort when he realized that Falcon wasn't looking at him, the Englishman was looking past him. Glancing back them pirate king was just in time to see a volley of cannon fire roar across the sky and smash into the side of the Prince Octopus above, the deck exploding in a spray of wooden shards. "I don't believe you've had the pleasure of meeting the RAF yet." Falcon added as three Turbine Ships with full English colours flying from their rafters advanced, their guns pointed directly at the pirate ship.

Kraken snarled so loud people in the city could have heard him. He didn't know the British Air Force had Turbine ships! Another volley of fire shot forth, this one coming narrowly close to striking the Prince Octopus across the bow.

"Don't look so smug Englishman." The pirate king snapped glaring back at them. "I'll be back for you when I have the other five Power Stones in my grasp." He tore a glass bottle out of his coat and uncorked the top. A thick violet mist began leaking out, quickly consuming Kraken's body. Then the wind dispersed it and the pirate king was gone. A form of translocation spell used to move the caster from one location to another, Ryoma mused angrily glancing up at the Prince Octopus. Nearly instantly it turned and fled, flying at full speed away from the British ships following close behind.

But the pirate ship was faster and soon was lost upon the horizon. Falcon let his Power Fusion form go and he dropped to the ground, looking exhausted. He had spent a lot of his energy during the fight and the taxing drain of Power Fusion had left him tired beyond measure.

"I'm sorry Wang-Tang." He stated suddenly. The Chinese boy glanced down at him a bit confused. "I wanted to believe he was gone so desperately… I was in denial. I should have listened to you" Wang-Tang laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That's alright Englishman. I saw him first and even I wanted to believe you."

"We all have our reasons for wishing him gone, but people very rarely have their wishes granted." Ryoma stated with his back to them. Ayama dropped her power fusion and watched them all. There was so much she didn't know about the Power Stones. The thought that an enemy was deadly as Kraken could use them did not sit too well with her. She was so inexperienced. Falcon, Wang-Tang and the samurai had had over a years practice and Kraken had near wiped the floor with all three of them. What chance did she have against an opponent like that? The neon blue burden in her pocket now felt heavier than ever. "Now we have much work in front of ourselves."

"What do you mean?" The ninja asked out load. The samurai shot her a glance over his shoulder.

"Kraken knows of the other Power Stones." Ryoma replied flatly giving them a side glance. "And if he finds them before we do, nothing we can do could ever stop him."


	7. Burning Thief, part 1

Chapter 3: Burning Thief…

The Hockenheim began it's decent into the airport early in the morning so the guard on watch was startled as the red Bi-plane touched down on the runway, breaking suddenly with a loud screeching. Edward Falcon pushed the goggles of his eyes and up onto his forehead, pausing for a moment to push his scarf back around his neck, the propeller on the front of his plane slowly coming to stop.

"Nothing like the thrill of flying to get the blood going is there Wang-Tang?" He asked back over his shoulder to the boy in the passenger seat. Wang-Tang was sitting there with his hands clinging onto his knees, his eyes wide. He sat there shaking silently. "Ah the Middle-East; good to see the old place again." The Englishman continued with a wide grin, somersaulting over the edge of the plane to land on the landing strip. The East did not have as much Turbine Ship traffic as the west and so planes were still free to come and go without the giant ships blocking the skies. The Englishman quickly removed the Power Stone of Metal from the engine before the guard could wander over and spot it.

"Why couldn't we have taken the train?" Wang-Tang asked stepping out of the plane carefully. Such flying contraptions were new to him. He lived a very simple life in the countryside. Only rarely had he glimpsed flying machines, at least until he met Falcon.

"Where's the fun in that?" Falcon asked paying the landing fee and having the plane wheeled into a hanger for storage until they got back. "Wait a moment." The Englishman began, lifting up the flap on the storage compartment at the back of the plane. He inspected it quickly and finding no ninja girl hidden inside shut the lid again and helped the guard push his plane inside.

"What was that about?" Wang-Tang asked.

"Long story." Falcon replied with a short grin. So, here they were in Iraq; two miles west of Babylon, the ancient city that Doctor Erode suggested they start looking for the Power Stone of Fire.

After the pirate raid on Bristol, the Air force had set up a permanent position outside the city with at least one Turbine Ship at the ready in case they came back. Kraken and his ship the Prince Octopus had gotten away, escaping with Wang-Tang's Power Stone; the stone of Wind. The authorities of course, were more concerned at the prospects of pirates with Turbine ships and ignored the superstitious nonsense of people who had caught glimpses of the battle outside the Falcon estate. Rumours of magic the police could not be bothered with. This Falcon was glad for, he was by far not in the mood to try to explain everything that happened. Not that anyone would believe him. What he had had to contend with immediately after the fighting ended was his mother. The look on her face when he saw the state of the house after it had been ransacked by the pirates, Falcon wished he'd had a camera in his hands in that exact moment. Edward's uncle took his sister away to their country home to calm down for a while as she was on the verge of hysterics. That at least, had bought Edward some time to come up with a cunningly plausible excuse to why the estate was in utter chaos without using the word 'magic' and Apollus some time to get repair work done.

Doctor Erode, their contact in the British Museum in London had visited them again not long afterwards with more information with them. During his studies of the ancient myths of Atlantis the Doctor had uncovered various bits and pieces that supported the old stories that the Power Stones were from the lost continent. As such, he was the only person Falcon could confine the truth about his endeavour to without being thought a madman. Erode was sceptical but when he saw the power of the stone for himself his doubts quickly melted away.

With him this time he had a parchment sent to him by a college, one Prof. Patterson, at an expedition sight at Babylon. An ancient chart with markings similar to that of the scrolls already in their collection which he brought with him last time. The most recognizable of these markings was the Atlantian symbol for 'Fire'.

"Babylon was conquered by Alexander the Great around 325 BC." The Doctor explained. "This parchment was drawn during his siege of the city by a Greek architect." He jabbed a finger at several of the symbols explaining them as several letters of the Greek alphabet. "This symbol, according to the text, he copied from the central temple."

"But what would a Power Stone be doing there?" Ryoma had asking impatiently.

"Well…" Erode began back with a flat expression. "After Atlantis sank, legends claim that the survivors went off to found other great civilisations. One of these every well could be the Persian Empire that built the city." And so that was it, they were off to Babylon. As Falcon's plane only had two seats and he was only one of them with a pilots licence, Edward had had to choose either Ryoma or Wang-Tang to go with him. The samurai, who had had enough of that contraption from their trip to Manches, let Wang-Tang take his place. Falcon had been to the middle-east before, it was a nice enough place but several decades of British Imperial rule had made the locals ever so slightly resentful of white men.

"Who are we looking for again?" Wang-Tang asked as they made their way on foot down the road. Falcon was reading a map he'd tucked into his pocket during the trip.

"Someone called Professor Patterson." The Englishman replied sighting the location of the ruins on the map, tapping it several times with his finger. "He should be at the dig sight there, if not I guess we take a look at the place ourselves." Erode had sent a telegram proceeding them which should have arrived here by now. It was telling his associate to be ready for their arrival. "Right, let's see… it's this way for…" Falcon began as he read the distance meter on the side. "Two miles!" He exclaimed all of a sudden. "And there wasn't even a closer air field." The notion of walking on this dust road for two miles on foot in standard English clothing did not appeal to him.

"Two miles is nothing. I run that distance in less than a few minutes." Wang-Tang proclaimed confidentially with a small grin. "In fact, I'll race you." And with that he shot off down the long and dusty road towards the horizon, his speed greatly exceeding Falcon's own limit.

"Oh god no." Falcon groaned loudly to himself before taking off after Wang-Tang.

Hiring a road side guide, the two of them slowly made their way west. The sun was high at noon and Falcon was beginning to silently praise Gourmand for his usually unnecessary supplies. This time the cook had packed him three bottles of water and some fresh fruit. Wang-Tang, who was used to long hikes through hot places did not need as much refreshment as the Englishman.

Leaving the road about an hour later, they crossed a short patch of desert needing northeast; series of large dunes blocking their view of the horizon.

"Over the next dune and you will see the old city. Take the twisting road down to the encampment." Their guide, a small darkened man in a turban told them, jabbing a finger towards the top of the sand dune. "Allah be with you." With that he turned to go back the way they had come.

"Usually a guide takes those they're guiding all the way to their destination." Falcon muttered under his breath. Their guide unfortunately had good hearing and turned back to face them.

"You could not pay me enough to enter the city now." He stated calmly. "Even the king of England hasn't enough gold for that." Then he finally vanished down the road becoming a dot on the heat twisted horizon.

"Now what do you suppose he meant by that?" Wang-Tang asked himself out load with a puzzled expression on his face. Falcon just shrugged.

"Probably a local superstition or something, come on, let's go." The Englishman turned and trudged his way up through the sand towards the top of the dune, Wang-Tang following close behind. Reaching the top, they saw that the ground dipped down into a valley in the desert that curved around the edge of several canyons that spread out to the north. On a large plateau before them sat a large extensive set of ruins that stretched for a mile in each direction they looked, half consumed by the sand of the desert with a few ruined towers lancing up towards the sky. The hot desert winds above capturing a few strands of sand and carrying it aloft into the air to whirl before being dumped a mile away. In it's hay day, Babylon would have been a magnificent example of the Persian might; now it was a crumbling and half abandoned set of ruined walls that a small collection of children played around.

Wang-Tang opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again.

"Come on." Falcon repeated, finding the worn trail down through the sand and began descending towards a gathering of white tents encamped around the outer edge; the British flag flying from the top of a flag pole directly in the centre. Wang-Tang stood there for a while longer simply staring at it. It was not overly impressive now, but from it's sheer size he pictured what it was like in the days of Alexander. A proud imperial city, one of many constructed by a wide stretching empire. He imagined sand stone streets going on for great distances, interrupted only by channelled rivers going through aqueducts through the buildings. Stone statues, painstakingly and expertly engraved would stand at every entrance to the city and the central pyramid would be the pinnacle, segmented into many parts that each was taller and slimmer than the last before tapering off completely. Those who built it no doubt thought it would stand forever as a symbol of their power and now was a ruin that impressed no one save for Wang-Tang. He had walked the length of the great wall and so could appreciate the history of constructs just as old. Realizing he was being left behind, he quickly followed after the Englishman. "Professor Patterson?" Falcon called with cupped hands towards the tents.

"Huh?" A gruff voice replied as a shadow fell over the back of one of the tents, before disappearing. A moment later a man poked his head out the front to stare around. He was English, white but with a strong tan, his white hair falling into a short ponytail between his shoulders. He looked quite old but moved with the spring of someone in their teens. The potent smell of mint was pungent around him. "You must be Mr. Falcon." The old man suddenly stated, giving the Englishman a look over as if recognising his features.

"Erode's telegram arrive?" Falcon asked taking his hand in a shake as Wang-Tang joined his side.

"This morning." Patterson replied with a short smile. "I wasn't expecting you for at least a week. You travel fast."

"Well Erode did say your find was important." The Englishman stated. "Wang-Tang, this is Professor Patterson. Professor; Wang-Tang." He added introducing them both with brief gestures of his arms.

"How-do-you-do." The archaeologist began slowly, thinking that given Wang-Tang's Asian appearance he would not understand him if he spoke too fast.

"I can speak English." Wang-Tang told him as fluently as anyone living in Britain, an unimpressed frown on his lips. Patterson looked a little taken aback.

"Why don't we get onto business then?" Falcon asked quickly butting in before the situation could become more hostile. "Now, why don't you show us this temple you mentioned in your report to the museum?" The Professor hesitated for a brief moment.

"Yes, of course. This way if you please." The old man lead them through, from what Wang-Tang observed, used to be a main street. Sand consumed buildings stood out on either side, collapsed pillars and eroded states here and there. Occasionally the sand parted to show worn cobblestones and dirtied mosaics below. Various area's had been cordoned off by fences made from wooden poles and rope. Several men, locals judging by their attire, were digging through the sand. Other Englishman were supervising them. Whenever they found something or worth, it was carefully picked up and placed inside a crate lined with straw. Falcon could not help noticing that a lot of them had anxious looks on their faces. They were even stopping from their work briefly to glance up and around as if danger was near before ducking down again. Several had strange ornaments around their necks, charms of a sort the Englishman was unfamiliar with.

"Strange atmosphere here today." He commented in passing.

"Been like that for the last week or so." Patterson replied back over his shoulder. "The local men believe this place to be cursed so finding any to come work here for a decent wage was a hard task." He looked back with a small chuckle. "It was the fortune teller that saved my work force."

"Fortune teller?" Wang-Tang enough about English customs to know that most of them turned their noses up at superstition.

"The men I hired from the nearby village go to her for omens and the like." The Professor explained. "Ever since we started digging here they believe we disturbed an ancient evil and they purchase magical protection from her. If not for that woman, not a single one of them would be here." Falcon put a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful.

"That explains the jumpy guide that brought us here. Still, seems silly to me. The British museums been digging here for some time. Why would they suddenly start all this nonsense now?" Patterson stopped in his tracks, sighed out load before turning back to face them.

"If that it were all nonsense." He stated sadly.

"Come again?" Falcon asked. The Professor looked a little apprehensive, glancing up towards the jutting rock tower that had withstood the passage of time.

"At night, especially when a full moon is in the sky, we can hear…sounds coming from the ruins." Wang-Tang and Falcon shot each other a glance.

"What sort of sounds?" The Chinese boy asked.

"Moans, screams, howls that have woken me from my sleep more than once." Patterson replied. "I am a man of science and my opinions on all things supernatural is that of an sceptic, but what I hear at night now…" He reached into his shirt and pulled out the object at the end of the beaded necklace around his neck. It was one of the charms all his working men were wearing. "I feel taking chances not a wise idea." He hesitated for a moment. "Please don't tell the museum that though. Any talk of ghosts and my funding disappears."

Falcon didn't hear what he was saying. He was too interested in the charm on the end of the necklace. A round circle made of wood and wrapped in string. It looked quite a bit like a miniaturized dream catcher, but with one distinction. In the centre, the edged wrapped by the string was a bronze medallion. The Englishman wasn't as schooled in the ancient glyph language was perhaps he should be given the nature of his quest, but he recognised the symbol in the centre of the bronze. He had seen it marked upon the parchments and scrolls Erode had brought him. "Like it?" Patterson asked noticing that Falcon was studying the trinket. "The fortune teller sold it to me last week." The Englishman looked closer at the symbol. There was no question now, it was Atlantian.

"This…Fortune teller." Falcon began slowly. "Where is she?"

"She comes from Mahdad, to the north." The Professor replied pointing off towards the horizon. "Travels down every few days with more of her wares."

"What's her name?" Falcon insisted.

"Oh I'm terrible with names, let me see…"

"Rouge." A voice stated. Glancing to the side Falcon saw one of the workmen sticking his head out of one of the holes. "Her name is Rouge. She had a shop in Kish Bazaar."

"Ah yes, Rouge… that was it." Patterson added his eyes alight with memory. "Hey, where are you going?" He called out as Falcon broke into a run towards the north.

"I'm off to have a word with this Fortune Teller." The Englishman shouted back over his shoulder as he ran. "Wang-Tang, you inspect that temple. I'll be back in a jiffy."

"But Mr. Falcon!" Patterson called over. "It's a half a day walk to Mahdad from here!"

"It's a good think I'm not going to be walking then." With that Falcon vanished over the top of a sand dune. Once he was a fair distance away from the ruined city, he reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew his Power Stone. Clenching the jewel in both hands, he called upon the elemental force of Metal within. His Fusion took hold, the power inside morphing the clothes he wore into thick blood red armour.

Once completed, Falcon stood up now changed; metal covering every part of his body. Appearing mechanical, his wrists, ankles and most joints were segmented into machine like rivets and hinges. With a short blast of heat that scorched the sand, the rocket on his back came to life and he shot into the air, scouring forward at tremendous speeds. Several of the workmen at the excavations looked up puzzled at the sound before getting back to work.

"Strange Fellow." Patterson remarked callously, staring off into the distance for a moment. "Oh well, this way Mr. Wang-Tang."

* * *

-

Turning up in town in full Power Fusion would not have been wise so to avoid scaring the locals, Falcon landed just outside on the road leading in when he saw from the air that no one was around to watch. As soon as his metal feet touched the ground, he dismissed the Fusion and his clothes returned to normal.

Walking into Mahdad through a large stone entrance, the Englishman instantly observed it was a very busy market town. Large crowds of merchants both local and foreign swamped the streets, shouting to passers by purchase their wares. Moving through this thick mass to get anywhere near the Bazaar proved a challenge yet somehow Falcon managed it. The bazaar itself was a large round space between the buildings were merchants had set up row upon row of stalls. This was even more crowded than the streets had been and Falcon if finding this fortune tellers shop would be possible in the melee.

Suddenly, he spotted it; a small building on the far side of the Bazaar. There were no windows, only a wooden door as an entrance. The only thing that set it apart from the other shops and buildings was a sign out front. Most of it was written in Arabic but the crystal ball symbol could be universally recognised.

Pushing his way through the crowd Falcon was offered everything from fresh fish to three week old vegetables that had been shipped in from a place whose name he couldn't pronounce.

As he reached for the door handle an old wrinkled hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist. Looking up he found himself staring into the face of a shrivelled old woman.

"I must warn you white man, the woman within those walls is no normal fortune teller." She whispered to him pulling Falcon closer. "She speaks with knowledge beyond that of the norm but her intentions should not be trusted."

"Yeah, thank you for the advice I'll bear it in mind." Was all he found he could say. The old woman forced a frown and let go of his glove.

"Remember, that young woman is not what she seems." With that, she vanished into the crowd, melting away into the background like she had never been there. Falcon tried to follow her movements but it proved useless, she was gone.

"Well, that certain set the scene." He muttered to himself, scratching the back of his head before he went for the door. "Hello, anyone home?" The Englishman called in pushing the shop door open. A bell rung and a strong smell of incense hit Falcon as he stepped inside. The small itself was a single small room, with rows of shelves lining every wall. Upon these were some of the various trinkets, pendants and talismans he had seen the men at the dig site wearing. All of them had various Atlantian symbols on them, some of them Falcon even recognised from the parchment Erode had brought him. To the average observer they would not appear very special but for Falcon, who was slightly familiar with the language they stood out like a sore thumb. This was not just a shop for local superstitions. Falcon was seeing items from the Orient, African Dream Catchers and even one of the European trinkets: a horse shoe. The floor was lined with a roll-able straw carpet decorated with beads on the ends. A blood red curtain separated the front of the shop from the back, drawn closed along a golden rail.

A soft hand brushed it aside in the middle and the Englishman found himself staring at the most beautiful woman he had seen in his entire life. Her skin was tanned a light gold and her hair, strange for the region, was walnut brown, long and tied back into a long pony tail that reached her waist; on the end was a golden heart shaped pendant about the size of a discus. Along her shoulders was a bronze neck guard with Arabic symbols engraved in its surface, it curved over her shoulders and over half of her breasts. The rest of her clothing was silk, white around her chest and bright violent down her long legs, loosely held to her at her ankles and waist. A ruby sat in the middle of a golden headband that held her hair out of her eyes, running down either side around the back of her head was a wrapping of white silk. This was not the doddering old decrepit woman he had been expecting. Falcon started to say something in the little Arabic he knew but the woman just smiled at him.

"That's alright, I speak perfect English." She told him stepping clear of the curtain gracefully. The sudden scent of desert perfume and herbs was like a physical assault and Falcon had to blink in order to prevent himself from staring. Her dark eyes were like daggers and once they met with his, he found it impossible to break away as if they physically pinned him there.

"Are you Rouge, the fortune teller?" He asked trying not to get too distracted by her stunning features.

"That I am." She replied turning back towards the curtain. She beckoned him to follow with a slight gesture of her gloved hand. The Englishman's imagination played up briefly and he pictured something both appealing and disturbing before he remembered he was here for a reason other than that. "I sense you come here from a distant land." She stated, showing him into the back of the shop. For a fortune teller, that was a no brainier, Falcon thought to himself; he didn't exactly look local. The Union Jack on the shoulders of his jacket was a dead giveaway.

Beyond the curtain there was a round wooden table and a pair of chairs placed on either side. On the far side of the table from the curtain was the cliché piece of equipment any self respecting soothsayer must own; a Crystal Ball. A deck of tarot cards lay on the table beside it, several of them already laid out before them.

"Those reliquaries you sell to the men at the dig site…" He began as Rouge made her way to the far end of the table.

"Yes, they are styled off runes from Atlantis." She stated so suddenly Falcon was left paralysed for a brief moment. "That is what you wished to know is it not?" That, the Englishman thought, was slightly more impressive.

"How did you…"

"Know you were going to ask?" Rouge added cutting him off, leaning on the table with her hands crossed under her chin. "The first thing you should know Englishman, is that I am not some fraud passing worthless trinkets off for the money." One of her hands gestured bravely over her crystal ball and within it, a dark cloud of murky black and gold began swirling in a vortex before clarifying again. "My art of divination is quite real." Falcon said nothing, he just stared at the crystal ball as if he expected it to leap up and bite him. "Please, sit down." The Englishman did as he was asked without a word, sitting down in the free seat with his eyes never leaving the crystal ball. Silently she pushed the three tarot cards on the table towards him, each of them face down. "Choose one." She told him. Falcon blinked and glanced down at the cards. His eyes darted from left to right, then up at Rouge questioningly; before silently he reached up and turned over the card in the middle. It showed a dark skinned woman, bared breasted, sitting behind a pair of golden weighing scales. On one side was a pure white weather and on the other was a bloody heart. On the bottom of the card was the word "Justice".

"What's this?" The Englishman asked showing Rouge the card. She was silent as he looked it over before a smile crossed his face.

"It tells me who you are." She stated sitting up properly. "Edward Falcon."

"What?"

"That is your name is it not?" Falcon looked stunned beyond believe. "The cards tell more that most see." She reached over and plucked the card from his rigid hard. "The justice card tells me that you are a man with a steadfast convictions, but yet at the same time not blinded by your own perceptions of right and wrong. You see both sides of the coin, as it were, and find humour in the contradictories." Falcon glanced from first her, then to the card and then finally back to Rouge.

"You got my name from that?" He asked with wide eyes. Rouge giggled lightly.

"No, I know your name as it is sewn onto your jacket." The fortune teller pointed to his cuffs, with the words: Edward. M. Falcon had been sewn into the cloth just above his leather gloves. Falcon found that he couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. "Now, as for what you came here to ask…" Rouge began as he quieted down a little. "The wards and talismans I sold the men at the dig sight are my own creations, but work none the less. The ancient Atlantian symbols serve as protective magic against harmful spirits. And before you ask…" She held a hand up and Falcon silenced his question before he left the confines of his throat. "I know of the Lost Continent the way I know most things." She gestured briefly down towards her crystal ball. "But what surprises me is that you know of Atlantis. Care to me how you learned of it's past?" Falcon did not know whether telling her his experiences with the legacy of Atlantis was a good idea. He wanted to keep the Power Stones a secret from as many people for as long as possible. Having Kraken know they existed was bad enough.

"I have a Friend I the British Museum who believes in it." That seemed a suitable answer. It wasn't a lie and it didn't let too much information go at the same time.

"Wise man." Rouge began with a soft smile. "Is that all Mr. Falcon, or is there something else?" The English hesitated, looking apprehensive, before standing up.

"No I guess that's it." He paused for a moment and glanced down at the other two Tarot cards on the table. Reaching down he turned them both over, and found that they were both the same card; a black background with a scythe wielding skeleton in the centre. They were both, 'Death' Cards. "What if I didn't choose the middle one?" He asked. Rouge looked at him playfully.

"You just wouldn't have." Was her soft reply.

Once Falcon stepped outside the shop he found himself completely comatose. That chance meeting had been anything but the norm. He had not found a lead to Atlantis that he had secretly been hoping for, but Rouge had made the encounter memorable none the less.

"Guess I'll head back." He muttered to himself, scratching the back of his head before taking off into the crowds, unaware that he was being watched. Rouge watched the Englishman disappear into the crowd from behind her door, before she retreated into her shop; locking the door behind her. Without a word she advanced to the back and sat down at the table, pulling the Crystal ball towards herself.

The fortune teller gestured briefly over the crystallise surface of the sphere and instantly the cloud within changed shape, morphing into the image of a face. It took a few moments for the image to clarify but within seconds a man's face was staring at her from within the crystal. It had a clear cut square shin and squinting blue eyes. A shock of spiky blond hair stood aloft a tall forehead. An instant later, the face projected itself up into a truculent image above the ball. The torso and shoulders down to the elbows appeared after it; showing the body the face was attached to. There was a great deal of well developed muscle.

"Yes?" The man asked looking down at her, his voice portraying an accent clearly American.

"The Englishman is here like you said." Rouge began, lowering her voice to a near whisper; afraid that someone may be ease dropping.

"Ah, good." The man began with a short smile spreading across his lips. "Are the relics in place?" Rouge just nodded once, looking away.

"The illusions I scattered throughout the ruins had the men buying them in droves."

"Everything is set then. Keep an eye on that spawn of Pride Rouge, He'll find the Power Stone of Fire without much trouble I have no doubt of that and once he does; you will steal it. Once you have it in your possession, bring it to me as promised."

"Just how long do I have to keep doing your dirty work?" She demanded of him angrily, jabbing a finger at him. The smile faded from the face and he fixed her with a stare so hard not even a direct missile strike could have broken it.

"That's up to me to decide Fortune Teller and I'd advise you not to try my patience, not if you have any sense." Those eyes were the worst. Rouge wasn't even able to meet them; the intensity of that inhuman stare was just too much to stand up to. She had to look away, that same feeling of her powerlessness she always experienced while in his presence threatening to overwhelm her. "Now go, don't let Pride's son out of your sight." His tone was as cold as ice. All Rouge wanted to do was throw their contract back in his face. Working for this man made her feel awful. "Don't forget, I'm the one that decides on the fate of your Guild-Master." He reminded her with a stern glare. As long as his hold over her was valid, the fortune teller had little choice.

"Very well Valgas. I'll do as you ask." The man grinned broadly and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Good girl."

* * *

-

Patterson led Wang-Tang through a towering stone archway. Thick golden sand still clung to the ground even as they entered the temple, ending a few meters in to reveal a beautiful mosaic pattern stretched out across the chamber floor. Several men from the exhibition team were already inside, two of them marking out an area on the floor with wooden pegs and string. The other two were taking rubbings from the mosaic patterns on the two remaining solid pillars holding the ceiling up.

This seemed about the same as the rest of the ruined city. If this was what Falcon's friend sent them here to see, Wang-Tang wasn't seeing it. The mosaic patterns were all very beautiful but thus far he hadn't seen anything to hint at the presence of a Power Stone. If only he still had his own stone he could use it to search for traces of the same elemental magic. Without it, all Wang-Tang could use were his eyes.

"This temple was constructed at the height of the Persian empire." The Professor explained advanced through to the centre of the chamber. "And it has all the markings and architecture of that period, yet here we find something greatly out of the ordinary." He pointed down at the floor beneath them and Wang-Tang glanced down. The mosaics on the floor, half obscured by sand made an image. Amongst the usual pictures were ancient scriptures, an ancient Persian language Wang-Tang could not read. "We had to clear away a good deal of sand and rubble to find this and I'm amazed at how good a condition it's in, but if what is says is correct it unearths a part of this countries history that's been buried for over two thousand years."

"What does it say?" Wang-Tang asked; kneeling down to get a closer look at the floor. He wiped some sand away, revealing a few more ancient symbols unfamiliar to him.

"It's ancient Persian." Patterson explained. "Translated, what visible says literally; passed through ancient fire from the sunken land to the deity of flames."

"A fire god?" Wang-Tang asked looking up. "I didn't think the Persian's worshiped a fire god." Patterson just shrugged.

"According to local and nation history, they didn't but if this mosaic is genuine it raises several questions. One, if the Persians did have a fire god then why isn't it mentioned anywhere else in their culture and if they didn't, who put this here?" The professor walked a couple of spaces to his left and gently brushed away the sand off the floor at his feet. "And I have a feeling this might hold the answers." Wang-Tang walked over to see what he was talking about and found himself standing on a large symbol that had been painstakingly placed in the centre of the temple floor.

Even a layman in archaeology like Wang-Tang could instantly see that it did not belong here. It was an ancient glyph like symbol completely different from the writing around it. Wang-Tang recognised it nearly instantly; for he had seen it before on the old maps Falcon had acquired. It was the Atlantian symbol for Fire. "We uncovered this symbol when he hoisted several fallen pillars out of the way. I've never seen anything like it in Persian history and neither has any other archaeologist specialising in history of this period."

"They wouldn't do." Wang-Tang told him folding his arms in front of himself. "This symbol is older than this city is." Patterson looked up at him sceptically. The boy began examining the floor more closely. Surrounding the ancient symbol for fire was a small carving in the ground, arching in a perfect circle with the symbol directly in the middle.

Something caught Wang-Tang's eye and he bent down to give it a better look. Half of it was concealed by sand and had he not been looking for something out of the ordinary he would not have noticed it. Scrapping away the ancient brick dust and sand he revealed a small hole in the floor no bigger than a key hole. In fact, upon closer inspection Wang-Tang could see that it WAS a key hole. Glancing up he was quick to release that the symbol in the floor was on top of a huge stone door.

"A door?" Patterson asked, examining it for himself. "How can it be a door?" He asked.

There was a sudden loud yell and a thud. Wang-Tang whirled around in instinct, but not enough to protect himself from a sharp blow to the back. Thrown to the floor Wang-Tang struck the ground so hard his entire front went numb. The professor exclaimed loudly before a loud shot rang out and his body fell backwards, striking the ground nearby. Wang-Tang could hear him yelling out in pain and he glanced up to see him clutching a hand to bloody wound in his shoulder.

"Well look who we have here." A voice stated and Wang-Tang suddenly went cold. A hand reached down from above and yanked him up into the air, brining him level to an unshaven face with one good eye.

"Kraken…" Wang-Tang managed, the blow he had taken to the back slowing his reaction time. Before he could pry himself free, Kraken smashed a kick into his stomach sent him rocketed backing into the waiting arms of Octo, who pinned Wang-Tang to the floor while his smaller brother bound his arms and legs with rope.

"Put him with the others." Their captain ordered while more pirates began pouring in through the entrance, carrying large crates marked with the word "Explosives" in large black letters. "I'll get to him in a moment, but first we deal with the Power Stone."

Kraken would deal with Wang-Tang later. The boy's presence here assuredly meant either the Samurai or the Englishman would not be too far away, meaning they had to work fast to ensure that they got to the Power Stone of Fire first.

"Remember to use that sparingly." He told his crew as they opened the crates, two of them pulling out a stick of dynamite. "We don't want to bring this whole place down on our heads just yet."

"Aye sir." They replied almost in unison.

Kraken would never have been able to pin point this as the location for the Stone had it not been for the maps he had obtained. Atlantian documents some of his crew stole from the British Museum, pin pointing this sight as the location he sought and the exact whereabouts of the stone.

The fools who had it could not read the ancient language and regarded the map simply as an ancient relic, but Kraken; who had had the opportunity to learn the glyph alphabet of Atlantis saw it as much more.

"The dynamite's in place captain." Puss told him. Kraken glanced up from his thinking to see two charges placed at the edges of the door that lead down into the ground. Octo was winding the fuse back a distance away, trailing it through his large hand as he slowly walked backwards.

"Good, as soon as the smoke clears I want to see what's down there." The pirate king advanced back to a safe distance behind a fallen pillar with the rest of the crew who carried the crates in, Octo joining them momentarily. Puss, having smaller hands, tied the end of the fuse onto a detonator, pulling the stick up ready for use.

"Care to do the honours captain?" He asked, gesturing to the plunger stick. Kraken managed a short evil and sadistic grin.

"Don't mind if I do." He stated, before throwing his good hand down on the top, forcing the stick down to the contacting metal ends. The moment of silence afterwards was fleetingly small, before the dynamite exploded with a tremendous bang; the door to the underground chamber shattering an impressive display of dust, sand and flying sandstone. The ground shook as the shockwave ripped through it and the ruins around groaned in protest, reluctant to move against so long a decay. Fragments of stone fell down from the ceiling trailing dust but for the most part the ceiling stayed up there. "Ok, get down there lads." Kraken cried standing up and jabbing his metal clamp at the giant hole in the ground were the beautiful mosaic had once been. "The first one to bring me that Power Stone gets twenty gold pieces, two weeks shore leave and a bottle of me finest brandy!"

With a loud road the pirates around him nearly stumbled over each other as they grabbed their abseiling equipment of rope, grappling irons and hooks and raced each other down towards the now open gateway.


	8. Burning Thief, part 2

Apollus was in a very difficult situation. As chief servant of the Falcon household, he was the one to responsible to ensure that the estate was kept in order. Upon the return of Mrs. Falcon however the estate was anything but in order. The greenhouse was demolished, the lawn torn up with shelling holes scattered from the house to the landing strip at the back, the household in utter pandemonium and nearly every window broken. Hired workers had been putting up scaffolding when her car pulled up the driveway. Having his employer faint at the sight of their home on his watch was perhaps not the highlight of Apollus' career.

His only hope of evading unemployment was to get the house and grounds repaired and back in order before the mistress came home from her now extended stay in her brother's country estate. As such, out of his own wages he had paid the workers triple their fee to get the work down as quickly as they possible could. He and the staff who remained had done their best to clean the inside of the house after the raiders used it briefly for their headquarters. So far they had the downstairs more of less back to the way it was. None of them had the courage to start upstairs quite yet. With new windows on the way Apollus now had some time were he could afford to eat.

Preferring to avoid Gourmand's cooking, he took a tip from Edward's book of tricks and went off to have lunch at Mel's.

"Apollus, you look terrible." Mel remarked as the aging butler entered her shop. With the pirate raid so fresh in people's minds, there were few customers there. The only ones at the table were a few soldiers from the army who had moved into the city and one of the workers taking a lunch break.

"A pasty and two rolls if you please." Apollus began taking a seat near the window.

"Coming right up." The red haired woman replied with a short smile before disappearing to the back of the shop.

Ayame was at the counter as usual, her eyes cast down at the book in front of her; darting left to right as she read. The pleasing smell of cooking food drifting in past her from the kitchens lifted Apollus' spirit. Being so busy to get the estate back in order he hadn't had time to eat or sleep properly. He was beginning to kick himself not for taking Wang-Tang's place on the young master's trip east. "I take it you've been busy." Mel asked him returning swiftly with his order along with a cup off coffee on the house.

"Busy is hardly the word dear madam." Apollus replied bushing a few strands of grey hair out of the rims of his spectacles. "Thus far I've going for two days straight running around to get everything the estate needs to get back up. Twenty three new windows, three new doors, new plaster for the roof of the living room, mortar repairs and a few green house." Mel looked a little surprised.

"That's it? The pirates didn't take the food in the pantry?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Most of it was Gourmand's cooking." Apollus replied breaking into the pasty with his bare hands, too tired to care about etiquette. Mel smiled suppressing a short giggle.

"Just where is Gourmand?" She asked.

"He's assumed responsibly for feeding the men working on the repairs." The aging man paused for a moment and then shook his head. "Oh those poor souls."

"Edward went off in his plane didn't he?" Mel asked. Apollus nodded once, fishing the meat insides of his meal out with a fork. "I thought I saw the Hockenhiem fly overhead."

"The young master and Wang-Tang are off to the Middle east." He replied. "That delightful fellow Doctor Erode from the British Museum arrived yesterday with some more parchments on loan. He pointed something out to young Edward and then they took off." Mel suddenly looked a little concerned, putting a finger and thumb to her chin. "Something amiss?" Apollus asked noting the look.

"It's that Doctor Erode, something about him just doesn't strike me as true." Apollus glanced up at her, his large eyebrows knitted in puzzlement.

"Whatever do you mean? Doctor Erode's been a long friend of Pride the master and indeed of Edward." Mel shook her head.

"Call it woman's intuition perhaps, but something…" She paused tapping her finger to her chin several times. "Something I can't quite put my finger on seems wrong about the man."

"Can't image what it could be." Apollus replied before gently sipping his coffee. "Although…" Mel looked up seeing the butler pause, looking indecisive. "It did strike me as odd that he would just 'happen' to have the documents young Edward needed for his intention to collect the Power Stones and on two occasions I may add." Mel looked thoughtful for a moment. Apollus was right. Even if the good doctor studied the ancient legends for Atlantis, the odds of him coming up twice with keys to the stone's exact location seemed slim. "Of course it could just be coincidence." Apollus added swiftly, taking a bite of a roll soon after. Mel nodded slowly.

"I suppose…" She muttered staring off into space. Perhaps in the wake of the pirate's raid and Kraken's return from the dead she was being paranoid. Doctor Erode seemed like a perfectly respectable English gentleman. Cultured, sophisticated and well spoken; a beard like a bear but his well conducted behaviour outweighed the abundance of facial hair. Besides, there was no reason beyond speculation she could think of for him to be anything more than what he appeared to be.

Ayame really didn't notice Apollus enter, she was too engrossed in her book. Having learnt enough English from Mel in order to read it, she was enjoying a novel by someone called 'H.G Wells.' Sure there were a good few words that passed her by as completely nonsensical, but she understood enough to get the gist of it. She was so engrossed in the plot she didn't even hear the door open and the sounds of wooden sandals approach the counter. It was only when someone blocked her light did she finally look up.

"Hello can I help…" Looking up into the stern emotionless face of Ryoma, she yelped out load and nearly fell back off her seat to the floor. The samurai cast her a brief glance before taking a seat down near the counter.

"What brings you here Ryoma?" Mel asked glancing over from Apollus' table. The samurai opened a single eye and glanced over.

"I need information." He stated. Mel slowly closed her mouth. She glanced over at the soldiers sitting at the far end of the shop. They were talking amongst themselves and appeared not be paying them any attention. She rose from Apollus table and crossed over.

"What sort of information?" She asked sitting down beside him. Ryoma glanced once over at Ayame, who was leaning over the counter listening intently. Quickly the girl looked away as if something else had captivated her interest.

"It's about Kraken." At this point Mel straightened her back and leaned into the chair, unpleasant memories clear on his face. "I've been thinking. Kraken may be after the Power Stones, but he's a pirate by nature. The Octopus gang should have it's tentacles in various criminal activities here and there."

"I'm afraid I've heard nothing of that." Mel stated with a sigh. She had anticipated Ryoma's plan already. His idea was to trace Kraken through the various crimes and heists he pulled off. That was how they followed him to the Skull Haven a year ago. "If I had, you'd be the first one I'd inform."

"Your connections with the underground grapevine put you in a flow of information." Ryoma reminded her. "All you have to do is watch for his sticking fingers. Falcon can concentrate on beating the pirate king to the stones and I can following the pirate's footprints at the same time." Mel put a finger and thumb to her chin, her eyes darting left to right as she seemed to study the grooves in the table surface. His idea had merit, but then she was unsure Kraken would fall for the same trick twice.

"Say, do you hear that?" Apollus asked all of a sudden glancing up towards the ceiling with a puzzled expression on his face. Mel paused, listening as well. It was faint at first, a loud whirring sound she did not recognise vibrating through the air. Ryoma opened one eye and glanced out the front window of the store just in time to catch sight of a long shadow casting itself over the alley, blocking out the sunlight completely.

Stepping outside for a moment he glanced up through the gap in the brick buildings to the sky. Eclipsing the sun was the hull of a colossal Turbine ship, moving through the air propelling by the fans on either side of its bow and by the set running vertically through its middle. Mel and Apollus followed him outside to watch it. There was a brief moment amongst them that they feared Kraken had returned, but upon closer inspection they could see that this was not the Price Octopus. In fact, the Turbine Ship was a different design to the others settled in the bay. It was sleeker, thinner in the middle with longer sails stretched over either side.

Once it cleared the roofs above and flew over the high street just beyond the alley they got a good view of the ship. It was styled very differently to other Turbine ships they had seen. It was almost cigar shaped with tapering ends and a curved underbelly.

"Well it isn't flying the jolly roger." Mel commented dryly as Ayame poked her head out the door as well. But it wasn't flying English colours either. Ryoma forged a frown at the sight of the stars and stripes on the flag trailing from the stern.

"Bah, Americans." He muttered to himself watching the ship head through the air head inland. Slowly it rotated until its bow was facing the river before gently lowering itself down over the Falcon estate on the cliff top.

"Oh not again." Apollus gasped, his face contorting in utter fear. The old man took off like a shot nearly leaving his hat behind, darting through the streets despite his age with acrobatics grace.

"I'd best keep my eye on this." Ryoma muttered mostly to himself taking off after him. Ayame and Mel watched them go. Mel simply sighed after a moment and retreated back into her store. Ayame stood very still before a brief second, then she just seemed to vanish; flying out so fast anyone who might have been watching her would have missed her movements.

As the British air force had not yet started opening fire the samurai supposed that the ship had permission to be here. Swifter than most men it took Ryoma little time to reach the Falcon Estate back up on the cliff. But the time he set foot on the grounds, the Ship had landed, deploying strange landing struts from the hull between the fans. Kraken's ship had had them. It had been forced to hover above the ground with an anchor. The fans slowly rotated to a stop and then a gang-plank was lowered, several large men making their way down from the deck. They were all clearly Americans, making no attempt to hide their nationality with their choice of clothing. Ryoma could pick out the accent as they chatted to each other from here.

Apollus arrived shortly after, his car swerving up the drive at near break neck speed. He nearly tumbled out of the door and onto the ground when he tried to step up out of the seat without undoing his seat belt. Ryoma cast him a glance as he picked himself back up and then looked back as someone else began to descend the catwalk.

It was a woman, early twenties Ryoma guessed at. Her skin was creamy and completely unblemished as if she had survived teens without acne. Her eyes were aquamarine and her hair curly and golden blonde, curly and short around her shoulders. Her dress was that people might expect the women of nobility to wear at the best social occasions. A completely white old style dress with red silk patterned edges, gloves and even an umbrella sat almost perfect on her as if they were part of her own being. A straw hat with a flower pattern on the flat top fat neatly on the top of her head. She looked every part a lady of noble birth. What is until she open her mouth…

"Good mornin' Y'all." She greeted them with a heavy Louisianan accent, flicking her arm up in greeting with a sweep of her hand. Apollus and Ryoma cast each other a surprise glance as the woman descended the gangplank with none of the grace expected for one wearing a dress like that, skipping almost like a small child. "Hope ya don't mind us landing our little ol' ship down on yar lawn." Apollus was too stunned to say anything in return. "This is the Falcon residence ain't it?" She asked giving the old man a sudden stern stare. Remembering his place Apollus blinked to bring himself back to reality.

"Yes, of course my lady." He stated with a bow. The girl smiled again.

"Oh I love that accent." She glanced up and around as if looking so someone. "So where is that man then?" She asked.

"Who might that…" Apollus began but the girl cut him off.

"The man of the house, that romantic soul the angels named Edward." Ryoma tried to stifle a laugh but failed and ended up bursting out anyway. The girl shot him a sharp glare that could have cut through steal. "And what ya find so funny?"

"Edward Falcon, a romantic soul?" He wiped a tear away from the edge of his ear and paused to catch his breath. "This is 'THE' Edward Falcon you're talking about? Blue eyes, blond hair, red jacket?" She nodded gaining a suddenly dreamy looked, her eyes staring off into space with the edges of her cheeks turning a darker shade of red. Her hands clasped in front of herself as if in pray

"The vision of god himself." The girl sighed in contentment. Ryoma had to put a hand to his mouth to silence the laugh he felt surging up his throat. "The man I crossed the pond to see."

"I'm afraid the young master is…out for the day." Apollus cut in quickly with a cough. "May I have your name so I can leave him a message?"

"The name is Julia Whitepearl." The girl told him. "And there's no need, 'cause I'm staying until he gets back."

"Well I er…" Apollus stammered as Julia marched past him, her umbrella balanced on one shoulder. "Make yourself at home miss."

* * *

-

The ancient city of Atlantis was a fabled legend all over the world in the farthest reaches of civilisation. Most, even the scholars of the renowned British museum considered the story little more than a myth. There were of course those who knew better. Kraken himself had known better all his life. His family had raised him knowing the truth of the ancient city as that was the origin of their necromantic powers, powers Kraken had inherited. He was the Scion of the Cross family, heir to generations of dark magic. Heir to the greatest magic of Atlantis before too long. The walls of the underground tunnel told a story. The engraved runes old than Egyptian hieroglyphics had been craved to tell it an unthinkable time ago. They told of a falling star that crashed to the earth and once it did, separated into nine stones; each containing the power of an element. The pirate king grinned manically at the sight of the Power Stone of Wind in his hand. The story carried on, showing that these stones each had a god to represent them and the people of Atlantis, the first advanced civilisation, worshipped each of the nine in turn. Beneath the ancient city of Babylon was one of their shrines, dedicated to Hephaestus; the ancient god of flames. It was here his greatest prize, the Power Stone of fire, had been entombed by the Atlantean high priests.

The rune representing the ancient symbol of fire was carved on the walls, always with almost biblical reference in the imaginary. His Men had gone ahead to secure the corridor leading up to the chamber and to check for any traps. One of them came running up to his own group, meeting them halfway through the underground stone passage.

"Captain. We've found a sealed door into the chamber."

"Well break it down man." Was Kraken's impatient reply as he showed his rotting teeth in a bark. The crew member hesitated for a moment looking worried that his next words could earn him a keel hauling.

"We can't sir." Kraken raised his only good eyebrow questioningly, his face set into an emotionless stare. "We're tried everything to pry it open. Pick axes, sledgehammers, everything short of a stick of dynamite. It refuses to budge."

"Then use the stick of dynamite." Octo told him, both him and his shorter brother Puss stood at Kraken's right hand side. They were his senior officers; no one below the pirate king himself had more authority within the Octopus gang than they did.

"You air-headed idiot." Puss remarked; slapping the muscle bound sibling around the back of the head. "Dynamite'll bring the entire place caving in."

"Another thing captain." The messenger began. "The doors covering with carving of some kind. We can't read it. Maybe you can." Instructions of how to open the door safely perhaps? Kraken mussed for a moment, putting his good hand to his chin in thought. He had come this far, he would not be deprived of his prize.

"Show me." He ordered.

* * *

-

The use of Power Fusion began to exert consequences of fatigue and Falcon was relieved when he finally spotted the ruined city of Babylon from the air. But when he did however he saw a very familiar sight anchored down nearby. The Turbine Ship, the Prince Octopus; Kraken's vessel! Throwing himself into an instant hover, the Englishman watched from afar; keeping outside a good distance. Was it Kraken's ship? He had to be sure. Flying as closer as he dared without the possibly of the roar from his rocket alerting anyone, Falcon managed to get a glimpse of the flag flying from the top of the mast. A skull and cross bones, there was no question about it now.

Dropping to the ground, Falcon let his Power Fusion drop. It needed time to recharge and charging in was not wise. Wang-Tang was still in there, along with all the English palaeontologists and hired local men. Kraken could be holding them all as hostages; this is if he hadn't killed them already. A flood of panic swept through the Englishman and he quelled it before it could grow any larger.

Running up the side of the sand dune, Falcon kept his head down low and from this vantage point watched. From here he could see pirates, more of the men who had raided Bristol; they had taken up patrols around the outside of the ruined city. They were all armed with rifles and one had taken up a position of the starboard turret on the front of the Turbine Ship. A charge was defiantly out of the question. Falcon would find himself riddled with holes before he was halfway down the other side of the dune.

If Kraken was here, then Erode was right. This ancient city housed a Power Stone. Edward growled angrily. Now he had to multi-task. Wang-Tang had to be rescued, Kraken stopped and the Power Stone taken out of his grasp. Suddenly a shadow fell over him from behind. Snapping up and around prepared to throw a punch, Falcon found himself looking at the face of the fortune teller from Mahdad.

"Seems you have a little trouble." Rouge stated, looking past him to the ruined city. Falcon looked a little confused. How could she have gotten here as fast as he did? She hadn't any car or horse. All she had with her was… his gaze travelled to the rolled Asian style carpet at her feet. A ridiculous thought entered his mind and instantly he dismissed it. No, she couldn't possible have. "Pirates? What interesting problems you encounter Mr. Falcon."

"Just how did you get here that quickly?" He finally asked. Rouge just smiled and kneeled down in the sand next to him, watching the ruins intently.

"The same way you did Mr. Falcon." She replied, gesturing out with her left hand. "Using magic." She clicked her fingers and a spark of energy that glowed bright pink floated along the lines in her palms before fading away to nothing. Edward glanced back at the carpet for a moment, then back at her. Suddenly he remembered why he was kneeling down in the sand and looked back at the city.

"Well then I don't suppose you have a spell that can get me down there without being seen?" Rouge just chuckled at his request.

"I am a fortune teller, not a magician." He growled in response. "Any spells I know are deceptive in nature. They alter the perception but none are strong enough to make you invisible." Falcon began to get annoyed. Every second lost was like a war hammer striking at him.

"Well you don't have to make me invisible." He suddenly stated, realizing it. "Just change their perception so I look like one of them." Rouge paused, considering the idea before she smiled lightly.

"This I can do." She replied. "It will not linger with aggressive behaviour on your part. The flimsy disguise will melt away and reveal your true face to all those around." Right, so throw a punch and get shot. That seemed simple enough.

"Alright then." The Englishman added. "If you can help, do it." Rouge managed a short smile and raised her left hand

There was a brief flash of purple and Falcon left his eyes sting a bit. He blinked then glanced around and down at himself. "I don't look any different." He remarked, studying his hands. He could still see his gloves and his clothes appeared the same. What sort of magic was this?

"It's a suggestive illusion only." Rouge reminded him, cupping his chin with her hand to stare him directly in the eyes. "You know who you are, so naturally you'll see yourself as you truly are. But to those less knowledgeable, you'll appear as the low ruffians down there." Falcon hesitated, unsure of what to say for a brief moment. "Remember little Englishman. No matter what, don't throw a punch."

* * *

-

Kraken could see why his men were having trouble getting past this door. This was no ordinary barrier.

Sealed thousands of years ago, this giant stone door was enchanted by the wizard priests of the sunken city. Not even a direct hit with the gun turrets of a Turbine ship were going to pry this open. He studied the door himself, glaring up with the aid of torch light at the various symbols and runes that covered the surface of the door, along with various small, almost miniscule scraps and scratches where his men had taken a few hammers and picks to it, only to find themselves hardly making a dent. Octo's suggestion of dynamite wouldn't have worked either. This was strong magic.

The door had been placed at the end of the passageway and by the way the ancient stone corridor widened before reaching it, this door had to lead to the tombs main chamber. The pirate kings prize surely lay within.

Kraken forged a frown at an unforeseen complication. He could read enough of the ancient language of the Atlanteans to understand the scrawling on the door. In stated in a literal translation; 'Only he who wields the element of Metal may pass through the gate to the tomb of fire.'

"Damn you Englishman." The pirate growled; sighting a slot in the door at head height, a slot perfectly carved for a Power Stone to fit. Apparently the door needed one to open, one with a specific element within it. Out of curiosity, Kraken pushed the Power Stone of Wind into the slot and waited. There was a brief crackle of energy and a bolt of green lightning passed up the ridge that divided the door. Then the stone was forcibly ejected from the slot, slamming back into the pirates waiting palm. He hadn't expected it to work, but had to at least try once.

"So what now Captain?" Puss asked after a brief moment of unbearable silence had passed. Kraken didn't reply. He didn't know what now? The only way this door was going to open as if they had the Power Stone of Metal. Why hadn't the ancient documents said anything about this? Kraken had studied them extensively. According to them, this was the only entrance into the chamber.

A Power Stone lay probably less than a few feet away from him, although with this barrier in place it may just as well have been a thousand miles. Suddenly, a thick sneer spread across the pirate king's face. Wang-Tang had been here and it was unlikely he was alone. The samurai maybe; or that girl who somehow had the Power Stone of Water; but in all likely hood Edward Falcon himself was here as well.

It was a slim chance, but it certainly beat trying to take on the Royal air force to raid Bristol again, even with the aid of black magic.

How strange that their own quest to recover the stones before him could aid his own endeavour.

* * *

-

With his heart thudding in this throat Falcon made his way down towards the ruined city. He was struggling to keep himself calm as he neared a pirate armed with a rifle. The man glanced up dragging a bottle wrapped in brown paper away from his lips. He whipped his mouth on his sleeve and held his rifle at the ready. For a moment Falcon thought he was a goner.

"What's takin' so long in there?" The man asked with a gruff voice. Edward hesitated as he took another swig from the bottle. "The heats warming up the whisky. What's keeping them all?"

"The boss' still working." Falcon replied, stumbling for a moment. The man growled something under his breath but apparently he knew better as a member of Kraken's crew to bad mouth his captain.

"Be on with ya." He grumbled and The Englishman was more than happy to walk off further into the ruins. He paused behind a stone pillar to let out a giant sigh of relief. It had worked. It had actually worked. Rouge's magic had altered his perception by the other pirates so they saw him as one of them. More of Kraken's men were patrolling the ruin's, all of them armed with rifles or short blade sabres. They pretty much had most of the ancient city under control. As Falcon passed by each one they barely paid him any notice. Most of them had seen him before, usually with a punch following through but now they didn't recognise him.

"This is just too easy." He muttered to himself, working his way back to the temple entrance where he had left Wang-Tang and the Professor. Two guards stood outside the large entrance, both of them looking bored and bothered by the heat. As he approached, one of them stood up from the sandy ground and held up his rifle.

"Hey you heard the boss." He told the approaching Englishman. "No one goes in or out until he's finished down there."

"Hey outta the way." Falcon replied, trying to match the tone and hide his English accent to argue his way past. "I've got orders from the captain to show up, help the guys move some things." The two guards exchanged glances.

"No one told us anything about it." The other announced.

"Hey what's going on out here?" A voice asked and out of the shadows within the door came Kraken's first mate. Puss; Falcon recognised at once. He was one of the pirate king's original gang. He and the Englishman had meet on many occasions before.

"This guy wants in sir." The guard replied and Puss looked Falcon over, seeing only another pirate instead of one of the Octoupus gang's greatest enemies.

"Kraken says no one gets in besides whomever's already here. End of story." The short man replied, adjusting the short pair of tainted spectacles on the end of his nose.

"He says he was ordered here by the captain." The other guard added. Puss blinked, looking surprised.

"I've been with the captain all day. He most certainly did not." He stepped forward and studied Falcon more carefully. "What's your name?"

"Er… Jim." The Englishman replied, a random name popping into his head.

"Last name you pile of horse manure." Puss snapped.

"Perkins, sir. Jim Perkins." The name 'Jim Perkins' actually belonged to a part time gardener that trimmed the roses on the Falcon Estate every Tuesday. Falcon just prayed Puss didn't know that.

Luckily too, Puss did not know the name of every man on board the Prince Octopus. He grumbled something and turned away.

"You're now on latrine duty, two days." He stated. "Now get out of my sight." Just for the fun of it, one of the guards swung his rifle forward and smacked the butt of it into Falcon's chest forcing him backwards. The Englishman cursed out load, forgetting to disguise his voice and suddenly Puss stood rigidly to attention. "I know that damn voice!" He shot around, pistol drawn. "Falcon!" Seeing his cover was blown, the Englishman threw a punch forward knocking one of the guards sideways. The physical blow dissolved his disguise and he was shown as he truly way. Puss tried to fire a shot, but Falcon kicked his arm up so the bullet impacted the ancient stone roof above. Before he could do anything else, the English floored him with an upper cut across the chin. The second guard drew a dagger and launched at him. Falcon dodged under the swing and sent him flying backwards into the fall with a kick to the stomach.

"Given Wang-Tang was here, I supposed you might be around too." Whipping around, Falcon reached up in time to block the swing of a large heavy blunt metal instrument. Kraken snarled angrily and brought his leg sharply around trying to knock Falcon's feet out from under him. The Englishman back flipped and while in the air landed a punch against the pirate kings chin.

Kraken staggered backwards, found his footing again and stood back up straight. He paused to wipe the trail of blood away from his chin with the back of his sleeve. "My my, aren't we aggravated?" There was a loud clicking of guns cocking and Falcon glanced around, to find that the pirate king was not alone. At the moment the Englishman was surrounded by half a dozen men, all armed with rifles; the bayonets pointed directly at him.

Judging how many there was and how they were arranged, Falcon estimated that even if he attempted to use one of them as a shield, he wasn't going to get away without being shot. Realizing he was beaten and with an unlimited amount of reluctance, he raised his hands into the air. "That's a good boy." Kraken sneered, reaching into his coat and withdrawing a pistol. He raised it to the long fashioned brass barrel was placed directly at the Englishman's head. "Now, the Power Stone of Metal if you please."

Falcon, silently fuming, reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew the stone. Slowly he placed it on the ground and then kicked it over in the pirate kings direction. Kraken reached down and picked it up with his metal pincer, the features of his ugly, unshaven face highlighted by its glow as it sensed another stone close by. "You know this is strangely fortunate." The pirate king began, walking away putting his gun back into his jacket while the other pirates kept their guns on the Englishman. He held the stone up to his face in his good hand, examining its shape and form. "I need this exact stone to enter the chamber and suddenly **_you_** appear." The sneer on his face spread wide as he glanced back over his shoulder. "Fate's little delivery boy." He flipped the stone up like a coin between his fingers, caught it again and stuffed it into his pocket. "Put him in with the others. I'll deal with him once I have the Power Stone of Fire." Someone swung the shoulder brace of a rifle hard against the back of his head and the blow sent Falcon toppling over. Everything went dark and he was out before he hit the stone floor.  
Bubbling up from the flat state of sleep back to consensuses the first thing Falcon found himself finding was the thudding pain at the back of his head. He hissed and tried to put a hand to the area, but found that his hands had been tied behind him. He struggled against the rope by the bindings were far too tight. Hoisting himself off a sandy floor, he sat up as best he could with both his hands and feet tied together. His jacket and goggles had been removed leaving him in just the white shirt underneath. The white scarf lay a few feet away with someone's foot print stamped on it. "Falcon!" A familiar voice began. Looking around through the gloom Falcon could see he was surrounded by a lot of people. All the hired local men from the dig site, the British archaeologists and a man in a white coat bending over another man who was lying down. All of their hands accept those of the man in the white coat were bound. Sitting nearby was Wang-Tang, his own hands tied behind his back. "Are you unharmed? We've been trying to take you for sometime."

"Yes I think so." The Englishman replied; pausing until the dull thudding at the back of his head subsided a little. "Just where am I?" Glancing around, he saw they were in a sealed room of some kind. The walls were all made of stone and the ground was dirty and sandy under foot. A wooden door at the far side of the room was shut, most probably locked. The shadow of someone's foot was being cast with the light under the door showing the entrance was being guarded.

"This is one of the living chambers in the old city." One of the Arabic men explained, his English could have done with a little work. "The men from the Turbine ship forced us here at gun point."

"And Kraken shot the professor." Wang-Tang added, gesturing with his head towards the man lying on the floor. Nudging his way over, Falcon could see the old man with a piece of clothe pressed over a bleeding wound in his left shoulder.  
"Is he alright?" The Englishman asked. Judging by the soaked state of both his shirt and the clothe he had lost quite a bit of blood.

"I've removed the bullet." The man in the white coat replied and falcon realized he must be the expedition's doctor. "He was lucky to take it in the shoulder. The bleedings stopped for now but I need to get this man to a hospital as soon as possible"  
"Grand chance of that happening any time soon." Falcon muttered sarcastically, glancing back at the door.

"What's happening out there?" Wang-Tang asked. Falcon sighed and leaned back against the side of the wall.

"They must have found where the next Power Stone was." He replied. "Kraken needed my Power Stone to get to it." Wang-Tang forced an unimpressed expression.  
"And I suppose he has it now?" Falcon just nodded with a glum look, letting his shoulders drop a little. "Well since bad news is piling up have you anything more to add?" "And just who took my jacket?" Falcon asked looking up and around almost accusingly at the men around to see if any of them had recently acquired a new item of clothing. "The pirate who dragged you in here relieved you off it." Wang-Tang replied.  
"Bastard." Falcon muttered and tried flexing his arms, trying to break the ropes around his wrists. They had also taken the liberty of removing both his boots and his gloves so that he couldn't slip out of them and escape the ropes that way. "Damn it whoever tied these sure knew what he was doing.

"So now what do we do?" Wang-Tang asked "Kraken could have the new Power Stone by now." Suddenly there was aloud exclamation and someone swore in Russian outside the door. Then there was a loud thud and the light under the door was blocked completely as someone's body fell down behind it. The body was dragged aside quickly. The men inside looked up in surprise as the door began to open.

"Rouge!" Falcon began seeing the fortune teller standing in the doorway. The beauty winked at him, flicking some chocolate brown hair out of her face.

"I thought I told you not to make any violent moves?" She asked with a sly tone to her voice, advancing into the room. Falcon just chuckled nervously with a looped grin.  
"You know this woman Falcon?" Wang-Tang asked giving the Englishman a side glance with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah but not THAT way." Falcon added quickly picking up on what Wang-Tang was implying. Recognising the fortune teller who sold them their ward charms, the men began frantically asking the women to set them loose. She went to Falcon first and it didn't take her long to free his hands. His arms flung forward, hurting after being held back for a while.

"Let the men loose." She told him as he undid the ropes around his feet himself, sketching out his legs and standing up. "Then we must move quickly." Without another word she went to Wang-Tang and let him loose. Untying all the men did not take too long and once they were all untied they seemed frantic to leave as quickly as possible. Rouge spoke to them in Arabic. Falcon reminded himself to learn more foreign languages when he had the time. One of men shook her hand and they made for the door at once. Several of them helped the doctor carry Professor Patterson out, careful not to aggravate the wound on his shoulder.

"What did you tell them?" Wang-Tang asked, rubbing his wrists to restore the feeling.

"They're to keep quiet until they reach Mahdad, then to call the local law enforcement to come here at once." The fortune teller replied, before glancing back at them. "You must be Wang-Tang." The Chinese boy looked a confused.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked. Falcon clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't ask." He told him and by the expression on his face Wang-Tang decided it was probably in the best interests to take his advice.

"Your pirate friend had found the central chamber beneath the city." Rouge told them both. "He is unlocking the door with the Power Stone of Metal as we speak. We must move quickly to stop him from acquiring the stone of Fire." Wang-Tang opened his mouth to ask how she knew all this but Falcon just shook his head with an expression that said; 'just take her word for it.'  
Outside, the guard rouge had waylaid unconscious was beginning to pick himself back up. Glancing down on his way out the door, Falcon could see the man was wearing all the clothes the Englishman was missing; gloves, boots jacket and even the goggles.

"One moment." The blonde man went to the others with a grin cracking his knuckles, before throwing a tight fist forward into the pirates face knocking him back against the wall and out cold again. The jacket, boots, gloves and goggles were once again back in their proper place. "Sorry about that." Falcon added, dusting the foot print out of his scarf and placing it back around his neck.

* * *

-

The element of metal within the stone crackled like lightning up and the length of the stone surface and slowly the door moved aside. As if did, a thick smirk spread over Kraken's face. The chamber beyond was a large oval shaped room with an arched pyramid shaped ceiling that reached its apex directly in the middle. At the far end was a statue of a man holding a smiths hammer aloft over an alter shaped like an anvil. From the shape of the arm, the man the statue was depicting was clearly a cripple. This was Hephaestus, the god of the fire and the forge, worshiped by the Greeks and civilisations even older. The ceiling, floor, walls and even the surface of the nine pillars holding up the roof were covered with flame like patterns and elbems.

Placed upon the alter, a thick layer of dust showing that it had not been disturbed for centuries; lay a Power Stone. Its surface was a bright orange and even from this distance, Kraken could feel the raw elemental energy burning from it.

"There it boss." Octo began, stating the obvious. "Go ahead, it's all yours." Kraken's smirk widened.

"Don't mind if I do." He began, slowing walking towards it.

"Well we do!" Someone announced and the pirate gang turned just in time to see a flurry of kicks and punches coming their way. Kraken shot back around by even his speed wasn't enough to save himself from an upper cut across the chin. He tipped to the side at the blow, the Power Stone of Metal flying from his pincers grasp. Another attack came from the opposite side in the form of a kick, a foot driving itself across his chin forcing him to the floor and at the same time; the Power Stone of Wind flew from his good hand and rolled across the floor. Both stones were scooped up at the same time, back in the hands of their rightful owners.

"Power Fusion!" Both Falcon and Wang-Tang cried at the same time, their stones glowing brightly for a single instant, before each slamming into their chests. The clothes around the Englishman twisted and contorted, becoming metallic red plates of armour that covered his entire body. A rocket formed on his back, a spear head of flame thrusting from the funnel.

Wang-Tang's transformation was more visibly impressive. From the stone lodged inside his chest emerged a translucent golden Chinese style dragon. It twisted out like a gigantic snake, filling the air around with its colossal form, before turning its head around and sinking back into the Chinese boy. As it did so, Wang-Tang's skin began golden and scaly. Jade and silver armour appeared over his waist, shins and forearms. His jet black hair changed to a yellow, sparking upwards like jagged peaks; the ponytail twisting like a serpent behind his head. Slowly he opened his eyes, showing their colour had changed to brown from black.

"Open fire!" Octo shouted, the last word drowned out a volley of shots as Kraken's assembled pirates fired their rifles straight at them. The armour of both Wang-Tang and Falcon was nearly impenetrable. The bullets just bounced off. Rouge watched from the shadows almost memorised. She was looking at a magic stronger than any she had seen in her entire life. So wonder everyone, especially Valgas, was after it with such passion.

The two fusion warriors turned their heads to glance at each other, as if they hadn't even noticed the bullets bouncing off them. They each grinned at each other, before clasping hands in the air.

"Get back you idiots!" Kraken called out, hoisting himself off the cavern floor. By then it was too late.

"Power Hurricane!" Falcon shouted into the air and started spinning.

"Dragon Typhoon!" Was Wang-Tang proclamation as he started twisting in the air. With their hands holding onto one another, their spins and their attacks merged into one. Instant the chamber was filled with a burning cyclone, the combined elemental powers of Wind and Metal burning in chorus. Kraken swung his clamp down, sinking it into the ground and using it as an anchor. His mariner's hat was torn from his head and lost to the swirling abyss. His men went with it. Those who couldn't make it to the safety of the corridor was thrown violently into the air, swirled around began being bashed hard against any solid object. Rouge had to cling onto a stone pillar for dear life to prevent herself from being torn up. The orange power stone of fire was swept off its pedestal and dropped un-ceremonially into the centre of the chamber.

"You are mine!" Kraken growled, hoisting himself up angrily, before drawing his claw back and launching forward.

"Dragon Fang Bomb!" Throwing his curved palm forward, Wang-Tang unleashed an attack of focused chi energy. A golden bolt that flew like the wind echoed away from his hand to strike hard at the pirate king, throwing the man backward in an explosion of yellow light. Kraken was thrown backwards until he struck one of the stone pillars and he sank to the ground.

Falcon followed through by charging in with a fist drawn back.

"Power Missile!" Kraken barely had enough time to dodge to avoid behind hit by a flying metallic fist, but even then he was too slow to avoid Wang-Tang on the rebound.

Sent flying by a kick across the jaw Kraken stumbled right into the path of Falcon's attack. "Power EXPLOSION!" Dozens of small compartments on the transformed Englishman's body opened up and in one sudden blast, dozens of missiles launched forth into the air to course towards the pirate. Some of them Kraken was able to dodge, others he smacked aside with his metallic claw but a total of five struck him hard against the front of his torso and he was sent spiralling backwards to slam directly into the side of the shrine. "Two to nothing Kraken." Falcon stated; his eyes kept firmly on the pirate king as Kraken hoisted himself back up, his clothes blackened by the exploding missiles. Kraken forged a scowl, his large clamp arm held at the ready. "Face it old chum, we've got you this time." Kraken knew all the secrets of their power stones but even so, they currently had the advantage over him. His good eye darted to the side, sighting the Power Stone of Fire lying on the ground. He didn't know the first thing about how that stone worked expect by what the scrolls said and they were especially vague but driven by desperation he didn't have a choice.

Wang-Tang and Falcon noticed his glance and instantly guessed his intention. The silence between the three of them endured, so quiet it appeared as if they weren't even breathing.

Suddenly Kraken darted to the side and Wang-tang with him, both of them moving towards the stone with an arm outstretched towards it. In his Power Fusion form the Chinese boy could move at a faster speed that Kraken as it looked like he was going to reach it first. The pirate king however had other ideas. Grabbing the sandy dust from the floor, Kraken tossed it with his good hand back into Wang-Tang face and as he staged back blinded the pirate reached for the stone.

Falcon moved to intercept, but even with the rocket on his back enhancing his speed he was too late. Kraken's clamp snatched the Power Stone of Fire up in an instant.

Instantly, darkness began to swirl around his body as the elemental energy within was unleashed. Shadows entwined with elemental fire began to burn around the pirates form; engulfing him completely in a vortex of the blackest night. Slowly the cyclone took shape, become a torso with a rib cage inside flapping black rags. A skeletal arm branched out the left hand side, the bony fingers curled around the trigger of a cannon like pistol. The second arm emerged, nothing more than a vice with a serrated edge lining the inside with thick metallic teeth.

The head a skull devoid of flesh, the mariner's hat transformed into an admirals and turned bright purple. Burning between the thick teeth of the skulls mouth and in the eye sockets were flames, elemental fire of the strongest kind. Fire was even burning within the barrel of the gun.

"Let us see which the stronger element is!" Kraken challenged, his sword accompanied by burning embers floating from between his teeth. "Feel the burn!"


	9. Burning Thief, part 3

Sorry this new chapter took so long. I'll be concentrating on this fic for a while now.

-----

Had Kraken not been blinded by anger and distracted by his enemies, he would have reasoned that taking the Power Stone of Fire from this shrine had been far too easy. The ancient people of Atlantis had done everything in their power to ensure the stones were kept out of the wrong hands and when it came to booby traps they where the best. As soon as the stones elemental energy was burning through his veins, he activated the shrines ancient ward.

"Great Saint George!" Falcon exclaimed as the walls around them turned from marble blue to blood red and the statue of the forge god standing about the alter began to shake, ancient dust and fragments of old brick flying off. Seeing this sight, the pirates all made a break for it, racing for the entrance and leaving their captain behind.

"What is this!" Kraken demanded; glancing back as the towering stone figure turned its head to stare direct at him. With a sudden burst its eyes started glowing bright blood red.

Slowly at first its giant limbs moved with dust spraying out from the joints of the limbs, then swung down sharply bringing the colossal hammer in its grasp straight into the pirate's back knocking him through the air and against the wall with a colossal thud. The pirate cried out and slumped down lifelessly against the

"Heretics." The statue muttered; brick duck spraying out from between its lips. Its' movements were slow and cumbersome as it had spent more of its time in a single position. "You will not defile the resting place of Hephaestus a moment longer."

Wang-Tang had time to mutter something in Chinese before the statue heaved its feet up from the floor, then slammed it down again hard. The rippling shockwaves sent both of them crashed down to the floor, where they both had to roll out of the way to avoid being crushed by the stone hammer.

Rouge watched from the sidelines. So this was what Valgas wanted to ward off with the Atlantean relics? The Shrine had a protector. The Englishman had played his part well. He had lead her to the stone, but she couldn't allow his death to be the reward for his helpfulness.

"Dragon Fang bomb!" Wang-Tang cried out; throwing his fist forward unleashed a furious bolt of golden energy. It struck the side of the statue hard and to his amazement, the stone seeped it up like sponge absorbing water. Wang-Tang was so stunned he let his guard down long enough for the statue to smash a fist into his chest sending him rocketing backwards into a wall.

"Power Explosion!" Instantly the air was full of missiles as Falcon unleashed his attack. Dozens explosions rang out across the surface of the statue and it staggered backwards under the assault, crashing into the wall. But as soon as the smoke cleared and the scraped holes across the surface of the stone skin were revealed, the energy it had absorbed from Wang-Tangs blast was channelled up and used. The dents and scraps melted away as it they had never been there. "Bloody hell!" Falcon exclaimed, before being smacked straight in the face with a giant stone hammer and set crashing through a pillar knocking it over. The Englishman rolled across the ground before coming to a stop; his power fusion form sliding from him.

Kraken growled and hoisted himself up. He was too used to the elemental power of fire and even moving in Fusion formed seemed a choir, and being struck by the statue hadn't helped either. That Atlantean booby trap was not going to let him leave with the stone. Now it had Wang-Tang and Falcon out of the way, it turned and advanced on him.

"Return the stone to the shrine defiler, or be prepared to face oblivion." It told him, the hammer held ready to strike.

"This is ma birthright, treasures I've been searching for over two centuries for!" The pirate king replied. "And I won't be robbed of it now by a big pile of talking granite!" The cannon in his skeletal right hand was raised up sharply and the barrel aimed directly at the guardian's chest. "Cannon Fodder!" Propelled by elemental fire, Krakens attack burned with flames ten times their normal strength. The shockwave when the cannons exploded on the statues chest shock the ground and sand started pouring down through cracks in the ceiling.

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that the statue's entire right arm had been blown off; the dust and shattered stone fragments falling from the gaping wound. The arm itself had shattered into pieces

"The Power Stones are scared relics of Atlantis and the Titan Gods." It muttered, heaving itself back up to his feet. "You misuse their scared power." The stone pieces on the ground started trembling, jumping off the ground over and over again. Then one by one they flew through the air back to the empty space that had been the guardians arm. Crashing together the pieces began to remake the shattered limb, piece by piece fitting together like a giant jigsaw puzzle before finally the arm was back in place. "You are not the worthy successor of the Atlanteans." Landing a blow against the pirates head, the guardian knocked him back straight into the wall. The hammer flew forward pinning Kraken there. The pirate king tried to push the colossal stone slab off him but it far too heavy for him to move even in Power fusion form.

Wang-Tang pushed himself to his feet, his side stinging at the blow the guardian had dealt to him. What sort of magic was animating this statue? He heard a constant muttering and behind him he saw Rouge. She was sitting cross legged on the ground, arms held out in front of herself and with her fingers crossed. Her lips were moving swiftly as she muttered something in a language Wang-Tang did not understand by the clearly not Arabic. Was she attempting a spell of some kind?

Kraken cried out as he dealt something rack and instantly his power fusion form disappeared. The Power Stone of fire dropped from between his lax fingers and fell to the ground, rolling through the sand until it came to a stop at the guardian's foot. Apparently satisfied the statue withdrew its hammer and the pirate king dropped to the stone floor with a thud.

"Leave this holy place and do not return." It stated as it bent over and picked up the stone between its forefinger and thumb; gently lifting it up to its eye level.

"Not, in this… lifetime." The pirate hissed, hoisting himself back up unsteadily to his feet using his claw as an anchor on the wall. "All the Power Stones will be mine and I won't stop for anything."

"Then face the might of the Titans." Despite having a broken rib or two, Kraken dodged the giant stone hammer as it came flying at him. Sliding to the side to avoid it, the pirate king brought his claw up sharply and smashed it down on the hand holding the weapon. The blow wasn't enough to break the statue but the shockwave jarred the fingers open and the hammer flew off out of the guardian's hand. It spiralled through the air before smashing into the entrance breaking apart and burying the doorway in a pile of rubble. The cracks across the room behind to spread like cobwebs, tides of sand pouring in when they got large enough.

"This chamber is becoming unstable!" Falcon remarked, having just dodged a falling piece of sand stone. "It's going to collapse!"

"And that was the only way out." Wang-Tang added, looking in dismay at the sealed entrance. "We're trapped in here!" Rouge ignored the two of them, her concentration focused completely on her task. While her speciality was the art of divination, she had also picked up many other talents with sorcery, talents which had labelled her as a witch in previous years; talents which had made her the perfect tool for men such as Valgas. Finishing her incantations, she threw her arms out and her outline was surrounded by a thick orange glow.

Outside Babylon, as the men and archaeologists from the dig sites made their way towards Mahdad; the icons around their necks began to glow a fierce desert gold; light sparking out from the centre with intensity that rivalled the sun itself. Startled by this, the Arabic men threw them off and cast them into the sand. With a sudden burst, beams of light lanced out from each of the charms and connected to each other in a giant web of sunlight.

Still in close proximity to the ancient city, the ward charms did as they were supposed to. The statue staggered backwards as if it had been dealt a physical blow, dropping the Power Stone onto the floor. Seeing an opportunity, Kraken swung forward with his metal claw striking the guardian across the chest. As it fell, Wang-Tang arched both hands and fired his Dragon-Fang-Bomb directly into it. Instead of absorbing the energy, the statue received the strike with full force and the blast ripped a hole directly through its chest.

"Dragon Typhoon!" Spinning his entire body around and summoning elemental wind, Wang-Tang focused a whirlwind around the stone giant's body. The savage onslaught tore the body of the colossus apart, smashing it repeatedly against the walls before finally it collapsed into dust, mixing with the sand on the floor.

"It was just made of sand-stone?" Falcon asked sounding amazing, gazing at the rubble around it. Wang-Tang, feeling the energy drain let his Power Fusion form go and he dropped to the floor slightly out of breath. "Erode isn't going to be believe this when I tell him. And it spoke English."

"English?" Rouge repeated, sounding confused as she stood up. "It was speaking Arabic." Falcon raised his eyebrows in response.

"It sounded to me like perfect Chinese." Wang-Tang added in.

"Well to me it sounded like Spanish but that ain't important right now." Kraken declared, snatching up the Power Stone of Fire on the floor in the clenches of his metallic pincer. "Thank yee for dealing with that thar pile of pebbles. I'll just take me prize and be tottling off."

"Not this time chum!" Falcon stated, turning to face the pirate king with his own Power Stone in his grasp. "Now we're all in the same boat. We're trapped in this chamber and it's about to cave in." Kraken glanced up at the cracked and compromised ceiling, sand pouring in from above with pieces of stick stone falling with it. "Now how about we all hitch a ride on one of those potion spells you keep bottled up?" Kraken smiled grimly in response.

"Sorry mate; left them all on the ship. Didn't think I'd need them." He turned to face away from them. "I still don't. You really think I'd come down here if I didn't have another escape route?" He pocketed the stone and swung his claw up high. "I studied the ancient maps of the city and know where every secret passage is!" The claw was brought down hard against the wall to his right, revealing that it was only a thin cover as he broke it down easily revealing a dark tunnel beyond. "It's been a pleasure knowin' ya." The pirate king added with a salute, before reaching into his jacket and withdrawing a black cannon ball like sphere with a fuse attached. "Sayonara." Without another word he tossed it over their heads and straight into the remaining pillar and the pirate himself made a break for it down the tunnel. The bomb exploded on contact and the pillar was broken apart in a single moment.

"You swine!" Falcon called after him angrily. Suddenly the ceiling above began to buckle inward as it was no longer capable of keeping the immense weight above it anymore. Entire sections of it started collapsing, crashing to the ground burying half the chamber in rubble within moments. Rouge made a dash for the tunnel and had already disappeared into the darkness by the time Wang-Tang and Falcon gathered enough wits to run after her. The moment after they passed through the entrance, the entire chamber collapsed behind them, tones of sand stone burying the ancient site forever.

"Do not stop, keep running!" Rouge whispered to them through clenched teeth as he made her way through the tunnel; racing for the light at the far end. Following behind them came the collapsing ceiling, the tunnels ceiling caving in under the shockwaves.

"Up for a marathon?" Falcon asked before bolting for it, Wang-Tang close behind. The run was long and frantic, the collapsing tunnel behind threatening to bury all three of them in rubble. There were some close calls where Falcon stumbled and would have been buried had Wang-Tang not pulled him long by his scarf.

Finally they reached the end of the tunnel, finding a vertical shaft leading directly up towards a light at the top. A ladder was built into the stone itself and was the only way up. Falcon didn't need anyone to tell him that some climbing was required. He glanced back at the roaring, collapsing tunnel behind him. Some very 'fast' climbing was required.

Wang-Tang went first. Being nimble and naturally quick he was scaling it faster than the rest of them. Rouge followed at him, taking two steps at a time. By the time Falcon went up, the dust from the falling rubble was swirling around his feet. Racing up it he nearly crashed into Rouge, narrowly avoiding a slab of sand stone as it caved over and smashed into the space where he had been nearly a moment ago. It was then that the rumbling finally stopped and everything below went calm. Falcon was not the only one to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Do you mind?" The Englishman glanced up to see Rouge's disapproving face looking at him. He had jumped up so quickly he was almost right on top of her, putting the both of them in a very compromising position.

"Oh…sorry."

Wang-Tang finally reached the top and once he was out in the sunlight, he found that the top of the vertical shaft had taken them directly up into the centre of a busy local market place. Many people were staring at them with very confused looks on their faces as they hoisted themselves out of the pit in the ground. The owners of the stalls around them had even stopped selling their wares to watch in mute amazement.

"We're in Mahdad." Rouge announced once she was up. "The Market Bazaar. The tunnels from Babylon must stretch under the desert." Falcon dusted himself off, his red pilots uniform covered in dust. It was even in his hair.

One of the native women was trying to tell Wang-Tang something but the boy didn't understand a word of Arabic. Realizing this, the woman pointed off to her right through the crowds. Following her gaze, Wang-Tang watched as a large man with a silver ponytail and a mariner's hat and coat ran through the crowds, pushing people aside as he went.

"There he goes!" Wang-Tang called out, before bolting after the pirate. Falcon caught a glimpse of Kraken was soon hot on his heals with Rouge following close behind. She could not allow the pirate to take the stone now.

Seeing he was being followed Kraken threw as many obstacles in their path as he could to try and slow them down, knocking over clay pots; stalls in the market place and even throwing people in their way. Falcon managed to dodge them all, determined not to let the pirate king escape with the stone.

Seeing that his competition was not going to be deterred so easily, Kraken tore a pistol out of his coat pocket and fired at them as he darted into an alley. Falcon had to back up to avoid being hit, the bullet striking the side of a building nearby.

"He is heading for the mosque." Rouge told him. "If he reaches the crowds there, we'll loose him." Quickening their pace at the news, Falcon and Wang-Tang shot into the alley after the pirate just in time to see the ends of his coattails vanishing around the far corner.

The race through the streets was long and Kraken was slipping further and further away from them each time, until finally when they raced out from between two buildings they found that the pirate himself had vanished into a crowd outside the mosque in the central square in town.

Wang-Tang glanced around, trying to catch sight of anything that might the pirate kings presence; a flash of silver hair or the blue of a coat. Considering everyone else wore white or black clothing Kraken should be easy to spot, but there wasn't a single sign of him.

"He wasn't that far ahead of us." Falcon commented quietly. "He's got to be hiding somewhere." The Englishman searched the square with his eyes even as he spoke. There was a fountain directly in the centre and most of the people seemed to be gathered around that. A good number were talking on the steps of the mosque and more were going in and out of the temple itself. The only way out of the square apart from the alley through which they had just come were several entrances at the far side, all of which were guarded by Arabic men in uniform and armed with rifles.

Kraken was on foot, proving had hadn't been lying when he said he'd left his potions onboard his ship. He couldn't have magically transport himself away and it was doubtful he could have left the square. Slowly the three of them made their way through the crowds, glancing around for anything that might catch his eye. There was nothing.

"I can't see him." Wang-Tang stated, his eyes glancing from left to right. Falcon pressed his lips together tightly. He had to be hiding here somewhere.

Perhaps he was using the magic that didn't require potions, the skill of magically illusion.

"Look for anything out of place." The Englishman turned to Rouge. "You know this town better than we do. Anything look wrong with this picture?" The fortune teller glanced around, narrowing her eyes. Everything seemed ordinary here to her. No…wait a minute.

She turned and glanced over at a set of rugs lying across the stone ground set near the fountain. Three tall clay pots stood next to it. Wang-Tang and Falcon had thought it a stall and the owner had gone to pray or something.

"Stalls are only allowed the market." Rouge announced. "Mosques are kept clear of vendors selling wares."

"Are you certain?" Wang-Tang asked. The fortune teller just nodded. Falcon slowly began forward towards the rugs.

It was only when he was within a few feet that Kraken got the message that his illusion wasn't working. Dropping the façade, the pots and rug faded away leaving the pirate king standing there in their place. His leg lashed out in a lightning fast kick that Falcon nearly took the full blow of. Crossing his arms as a shield in front of himself at the last second the Englishman managed to absorb the strike and only get forced back a few feet.

Kraken went on the offensive, striking out with his claw. Falcon rolled to the side before it slammed down, striking and sinking into the ground. Not waiting, the pirate king tore his pistol out of its holster and swung his free arm in Falcon's direction; the barrel aimed directly at the Englishman's head.

The people around backed off at the sight, some of them making for the safety of the mosque and others calling for the guards. Acting on gut instinct, Falcon tore his Power Stone out of his pocket and called forth the power within. Kraken fired, but the bullet bounced off the armour as it formed over the Englishman's body.

"Power Missile!" Falcon declared, throwing his fist forward and it rocketed off his arm and slammed directly into Kraken's chin. Staggering backwards, the pirate king took out his own stone and focused his will upon it. Darkness began swirling around his body, encircling him in flames and shadow. Seeing this near demonic display the guards who had been charging forward, stopped in their tracks with horrified looks on their faces before running away.

"Cannon Fodder!" Kraken declared as his skull face took form, his cannon pistol firing a thick ball of iron with fire blazing around it at the transformed Englishman. The rocket on Falcon's back soured to life and he shot up into the air. The cannon ball soured on and crashed into the ground, exploding on contact in a fire storm.

His own stone in his grasp; Wang-Tang's body was bathed in the warm glow of a golden dragon before the scales formed over his body with his own Power Fusion form. His hair spiked upwards before turning a brilliant gold.

"Power Explosion!" Missiles coursed through the air, up altogether before spreading down towards the pirate king. The pirate smacked several aside with his claw before jumping up high into the air to avoid the barrage.

"You're a dead man Edward Falcon!" He cried out as he landed on the roof of the mosque, the flames surrounding with body; swirling intertwined with darkness. Kraken's arms crossed in front of him and the sky around them began to darken. Calling forth the souls of the drowned, the pirate king summoned dozens of spirits and one by one they appeared before him. Elemental fire burned through them almost instantly and each of them began raging spirits engulfed in flames. Kraken gestured to the Englishman hovering in the air and instantly they flew after him like a swarm of bees.

"Power hurricane!" Thick glowing orange steam poured out through the exhaust pipes along Falcon's arms and as he spun around rapidly in the air a swirling vortex formed around him. Any spirits that flew into it were sucked away by the strong winds and never even reached Edward himself.

Wang-Tang had kept himself out of the fight on purpose. He was too busy trying to gather enough energy. He stood there on the ground with his arms held, palms up towards the sky.

This was an attack he had only every tried once before. It summoned nearly all of his stones energy and the last time he had only used it as a last resort as there was simply too much power to control. But Kraken was not an ordinary opponent. This was going to be the only thing that was capable of slowing the pirate king down once he had a Power Stone in his grasp.

It had the last time.

"Golden Dragon Sphere." He whispered to himself and forcing his will upon the stone invoked its elemental power. A single point of light appeared above his head, about the size of a walnut as first and sparked with blue lightning bolts. Slowly it began to grow, expanding in size little by little.

Rouge could only watch in amazement. So this was the power of the legendary stones? The raw power contained within each one could make a warrior almost invincible. Her own magic paled in comparison.

Kraken noticed the sudden increase in yellow light and glanced down, seeing the expanding ball of golden light growing over the Chinese boy.

"Oh I don't think so lad!" He declared and aimed his cannon directly at him. With a loud sonic boom the cannon ball flew forward and streamed through the air towards Wang-Tang. A metallic fist coursed forward and intercepted it before it struck, striking the cannon ball with a long range punch and sending it flying off harmless into the ground.

"I'll keep him busy until you're ready." Falcon stated; hovering down near the ground as his hand retracted back to his wrist. "Can you control it this time?" Wang-Tang just nodded once in reply and kept his attention focused on the task at hand. "Then I will leave it in your hands."

Kraken snarled angrily as Falcon flew towards with a fist drawn back ready to punch, the rocket on his back roared as it propelled the Englishman through the air.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls." The pirate hissed, his skull like face setting itself in a sneer. "It tolls for thee!" The two of them collided in mid air and kicks and punches were exchanged as they crashed together onto the mosque roof, cracking the tiles and sending them falling to the ground below.

Falcon swung first, smashing a metallic fist into Kraken's face repeatedly. Come the fifth time, the pirate blocked the blows with his metal claw before kicking the Englishman off sharply sending him flying backwards onto the roof. On the rebound, Falcon propelled himself forward with tremendous speed; sending a flying kick straight into Kraken's rib cage.

The two of them fought on the edge of the roof tops; striking each other with blows that could easily have killed any other men. Kraken's elemental fire matched almost blow for blow with Falcon's metal element. The only thing that would determine the winner of this battle was which one of them had the greater willpower.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Rouge asked, her eyes glancing up at the ball of energy over Wang-Tang. It was expanding to huge sizes. Now it was larger than the boy himself and still growing.

"I'm not done." He replied without looking at her. "This isn't enough yet." Rouge managed a frown, before a loud crashing nose caught her attention. Staring back, she watched just in time as clashing together Kraken and Falcon fell from the roof before smashing into the fountain in the square, breaking open the basin at the bottom. The water poured out onto the ground even though the both of them were now drenched they carried out fighting, blows and kicks pasted between, along with fusion propelled attacks.

Suddenly, Kraken lashed out with intense savagery and his serrated metal pincer clamped around Falcon's waist. The teeth on the side blade edge bit into his armour, threatening to snap him in half. The pirate king wasn't finished there though; he turned about on one foot and smashed the Englishman in his grip into the ground. Then again, swinging his arm up and down and bashing Falcon against the stone below them rapidly, the savagery of the attacks obviously intended to break Edward's skull open.

Finally, Kraken tossed him up into the air before firing his cannon at point black range. It struck head on and the bellowing smoke engulfed the Englishman completely. The shockwave shook the ground nearly tipping Rouge over. A moment later, a lifeless form fell out of the smoke to land like a rag doll against the stone.

Falcon's fusion form was gone and he was covered in bruises, cuts and his clothes had been scorched in places. His Power Stone lay beside him, the glow from within greatly diminished.

Kraken ignored him and about faced, turning to direct himself directly at Wang-Tang.

"You're next!" He announced, raising his cannon ready to fire. By now the energy ball over Wang-Tang was three times his size but it still wasn't going to be enough. Kraken's bony finger tightened around the trigger, then stopped as Rouge darted in front of him; her hands held up and fingers arched; the muttered beginnings of a spell already on her lips.

"So you think you can play with fire?" She asked, holding out her palm towards him in a strange gesture. "Quite often, fire plays with you." A small ball of flame appeared between her fingers and holding it up to her lips, she blew across it. As if sent raging into an inferno, it streamed through the air and strike straight into Kraken's eyes. The pirate screamed, holding up his claw and hand trying to scrap it away from him. Despite the fire elements already burning around him, these new flames sunk into his eyes and blinded him.

Wang-Tang's eyes opened and suddenly his fusion form disappeared, the gold around him sucked up through his arms and into the ball above; completing its growth. Without a single moments hesitation he heaved his arms back before throwing them forward both together. The ball shot forward, coursing towards Kraken like a tremendous glowing missile.

The burning faded from the pirate kings eyes just quickly enough for him to see it coming but by then it was already too late. There was a brilliant flash of golden light and sudden the entire horizon was engulfed in white. Mahdad and a good deal of the desert around it disappeared in a flash, before the white faded from people's eyes and the temporary blindness caused by the flare dissipated.

Wang-Tang collapsed to the ground extremely out of breath, the strength still fading from his limbs even now. There was a small thud and the Power Stone of Wind landed next to his left hand, rolling to a stop beside his fingers. He hadn't even the strength to look at it never mind pick it up.

Kraken was still standing when the dust cleared, but his Power fusion form was gone. Smoke was rising from his body in various places and his coat had scorched patches all over it. He breathed out in a gasp, smoke flooding out from between his teeth. Grunting, the pirate collapsed to one knee and the Power Stone of Fire landed next to him.

"You… you're going… going to have to do… better than that!" He stuttered, forcing himself back up slowly; his eyes set angrily on Wang-Tang. He reached for his pistol and once he had it in his grasp aimed it directly at the boy.

"How's this then!" Someone asked. Kraken glanced to the side just in time to see a fist come flying at him. With no energy to dodge it struck him in the face. Thrown to the ground, the pistol was tossed from the pirates hand to clatter to the ground some distance away. Standing over him was Edward Falcon.

Suddenly a shadow cast itself over the ground from above, an object blocking out the sky. Glancing up in surprise Falcon saw that it was Kraken's Turbine Ship, the Prince Octopus. The turning rotors under and at the back of the ship produced a powerful gust of wind below the vessel itself. A rope ladder was tossed over the side of the deck, trailing near the ground when it unrolled to full length.

Kraken snatched up the Power Stone of Fire and before Falcon could do anything to stop him; the pirate struck the Englishman with a blow to the stomach with his metal claw.

Despite the pain in his stomach Falcon tore after the pirate as he made his dash for his escape route. The both of them reached the rope ladder at the same time and as soon as their hands clamped on it, the Turbine ship began to lift up; pulling the both of them up with it.

"This is ma ride English; I don't take kindly to hitchhikers on me ship." Kraken snarled, trying to kick Falcon off. "The stone is mine!"

"Over my dead body!" Edward shouted in reply, wrestling with the pirate for the Power Stone in his hand.

"That's the general idea!" As the Turbine Ship headed higher, the two of them kept fighting for ownership of the rock, even to the extent of loosing their footing and plummeting to their deaths or even being sucked into the fans underneath the ships hull.

"It's that bloody Falcon again!" Puss snared, watching Edward and their captain fight below. "Octo, hand me your gun!" his larger brother simply tossed him his pistol, his own hand holding an ice pack to his forehead over the injury he sustained from Wang-Tang's attack.

Puss leaned back over the side and aimed the barrel of the gun down towards the fighting pair. They were struggling too much and Puss wasn't that good a shot to be sure he wouldn't hit his boss. Kraken could cure himself of a bullet wound without much trouble but he would still be most annoyed.

Suddenly however Kraken knocked Falcon backwards leaving a clear gap between them and Puss risked the shot. He missed, badly; the bullet striking the rope of the ladder. It snapped; leaving one half of the ladder tittering off to one side, the sudden jerk caused Kraken to nearly fall.

"Ah crud." Puss remarked.

Kraken watched in dismay as the Power Stone slipped from his fingers and fell down towards the ground. Falcon struggled for the ladder but was unable to keep his grip and dropped; tumbling through the air to a very unpleasant looking ground coming up towards him. He tried to get to his Power Stone, but found that once he had it in his hands that it hadn't recharged yet from its prolonged use over the day.

What saved him, to his amazement, was Rouge; flying in to his rescue with a carpet. It shot underneath his falling body and cushioned his fall.

"You actually DO have a magic carpet?" He asked incredulously glancing around unsure of whether to trust his own eyes. "How are you doing all this?" She winked back at him.

"Magician's secret." She replied.

"No!" Kraken cried, watching the stone fall into the sand storm whipped up by the fans of his own ship. It vanished in the gloom and by the time it had flown on past, the entire area had been coated in sand. There wasn't a single glimmering point to mark out where the stone might be. There was no way he could search through all that. "DAMN IT!" The pirate king called out into the wind, his angry voice echoing up to the deck.

Puss swallowed hard.

* * *

- 

Trying to explain to the regional powers what exactly had happened would have been both impossible and horrible inconvenient. So instead, during the chaos; Wang-Tang and Falcon made themselves scare from Mahdad. Instead of going straight back to the Hockenhiem however; they spent a good long while searching through the sand of the desert looking for the stone.

"We've been out here for hours and getting nowhere Falcon." Wang-Tang complained. "It's not healthy to be out in the sun this long." The Englishman ignored him and kept kicking his way through the sand. "It could be buried under tones of sand by now. You're not going to find it now."

The pirate ship had flown off some time ago. Apparently Kraken had given up on this stone as well and rather than risk his ship with the local authorities, had disappeared to see if he could get a head start on the remaining four.

"You're right." Falcon finally admitted some time later when the sun was beginning to set. "We're never going to find it in all of this." He gestured out wide to near never ending desert before he fell back onto the sand with an exasperated look on his face. Wang-Tang sat down beside him.

"Well, the trip wasn't a total loss." The boy remarked, holding up his recovered Power Stone. Falcon however did not seem to be in the mood to be consoled. Trudging their way back to the landing strip where they had left the plane he appeared sombre and detached.

"I was so close." He finally stated when they reached the hanger bay the Hockenheim was in. The station hand who met them when they arrived was not here. Most of the people in the region had gone to Mahdad to see what the big fuss was all about. "Then… just… gone in the wind."

"Ryoma's probably not going to be too happy." Wang-Tang remarked pulling the hanger doors open. Falcon grimaced, imaging just how temperamental the samurai was going to get when he heard that they had left the stone behind. On top of everything else his arms and legs were still stinging from the fight. The Englishman had a band-aid placed across the nastier bruises on his face and bandages wrapped under his shirt across the chest.

The Power Stone had healed any serious injuries but it still felt him feeling groggy.

"At least Kraken didn't get it." Wang-Tang commented, but clearly Falcon was not in the mood to look at the situation that way. He appeared depressed as he put his Power Stone into the Hockenheim's engine, the elemental engine giving the plane the needed boast it needed to make it all the way back to Britain. "It's going to take him centuries to search through all that sand if he comes back. I doubt he's got the patience."

"Wang-Tang, no offence but the last thing I need right now is a pep talk." The Englishman replied, pulling his goggles down over his eyes and starting the planes ignition. "I'm going to have Ryoma to deal with when I get back so I intend to be nice and sour for that argument."

Seeing there was going to be no consoling him, Wang-Tang just sighed and started the propeller going.

As the plane soured off the runway, neither of them noticed another flying object hovering nearby. A flying carpet floated there amongst the clouds, flat and rigid as if it were placed on the ground. Sitting upon it, watching after the plane and with a solemn expression her face was Rouge. Her long ponytail with the golden ring attached flapping out behind her in the wind.

In her grasp was the Power Stone of fire she had retrieved once no one had been observing. Despite a few hindrances, everything had gone according to plan.

Her mission was complete. All that was required now was to deliver this to Valgas himself. But even so a horrible sense of foreboding and dread crept into her at the mere thought.

Still what choice did she have? If she didn't hand this over her Guild-Master would pay the price.

"Mistress Ghana." She whispered into the wind with a sigh. The stone in her arms felt warm. "What should I do?" She could feel the elementally power burn within in, energy contained therein like nothing she had ever come across before. There was little wonder why Valgas had been so adamant about getting his hands on this stone, the same said for Kraken.

There were nine in all, each of them containing the raw magic of the elements the ancient people of Atlantis recognised. While individually the stones were focuses of elemental energy, they had mysteries far beyond that; especially when they were reunited.

Legends told that when all nine were reunited ultimate power would be bestowed on whoever had them. The power to do anything, any desire granted just like that at the click of someone's fingers. "The bearer of a Power Stone cradles in their hands the power to destroy or create." She found herself saying as she gazed deep into the depths of the stone's clear cut surface as if it were her crystal ball. "The power to conjure darkness." The image of Valgas with his own hands around the stones culminated in her mind and the very thought sickened her. "Or bring great light." Just how much good could be done to the world if these stones were used for the benefit of everyone? She could barely think of the possibilities, they were endless and stretched far beyond even her comprehension.

A smile spread over Rouge's face and her fingers clenched around the jewel. Suddenly she knew the truth that Valgas had wanted her to remain ignorant off. With this Power Stone, she held all the cards. There were better ways to put this to use than in his service. The fortunate teller looked up one last time at the Hockenhiem as it soured away into the horizon. "The power to make any dream come true."

* * *

- 

The city of Bristol was a sea of lights in the night by the time Falcon's plane arrived back home. A good many Turbine ships belonging to the RAF were sitting in the harbour and the army was still parked outside the city limits.

According to Edward's pocket watch it was nearing mid night here. Wang-Tang was asleep in the back of the plane, parentally so exhausted from the battle that even the fast bumpy ride could not keep him awake. Falcon himself was feeling the tug of fatigue, but was by now means ready for sleep.

Well, perhaps he should look at the glass half full instead of half empty; he told himself. After all, they did prevent Kraken from obtaining another Power Stone and recovered the stone belonging to Wang-Tang at the same time.

"Hey what's this?" He asked himself out load when he sighted his home. A large dark shape was sitting on the ground directly next to the manor rivalling the building itself in size. Silhouetted on the horizon Falcon could make out the shape of a Turbine ship.

Was that the Prince Octopus? Had Kraken come back? He soured the plane on nearer, trying to make out more in the dark gloom. The sudden jolt shook Wang-Tang awake.

"What's going on?" He asked, shaking the sleep dust out of his eyes and glancing down towards the ground. By now they were passing over the cliffs and across the estate grounds. By now, Falcon could see that the ship he was looking at did not belong to the pirate.

The Prince Octopus was a fat ship across the hull; this one was much thinner and had several more sets of sails. Despite all that a blatantly obvious clue was right in front of them for the American flag was flying from the mast. There was something strangely familiar about that ship but Falcon could not place where he had seen it before.

The Hockenheim circled the estate itself once so the two of them could get a good look at the ship from above, before it made its final decent towards the air field at the far end of the manor grounds.

"You own a Turbine Ship Falcon?" Wang-Tang asked as they touched down.

"No." He replied simply pushing his goggles back over his forehead. "It would cost too much to import one from the States." Once he had retrieved his stone from the engine, he covered the plane over with a coverall and with Wang-Tang following close behind made his way back towards the house. Scaffolding was still surrounding the building and a replacement greenhouse was still being set up. All the lights in the house were off accept for one in a window on the top floor.

The new Turbine Ship was sitting almost directly outside the main entrance, a gangplank lowered and several crates stacked at the bottom of it. All of them were labelled 'U.S.A'.

"I know I've seen this ship before." Falcon muttered. One would think the design of the ship itself was unique enough, but these American style ones all looked alike to him. "I know I should remember." He smacked the fist of his head with a fist. "It's bugging me that I can't."

Wang-Tang put his hands on his hips and glanced all over the vessel. It looked a little elaborate to belong to the labours hired to rebuild the manor after the fight and it didn't belong to the Falcon family, at least according to Edward. That fact it was flying the American flag showed it didn't belong to the RAF either.

It was about then that he noticed something.

"The ship has a name here." He called over to the Englishman who hurried over. The Chinese boy pointed up to the bow where letters were engraved in the wood. Wang-Tang's readable English wasn't perfect but he was able to make out the words; "Royal Heaven."

"Royal Heaven?" Falcon repeated with a furrowed brow looking puzzled, now that did sound…. suddenly it seemed as if someone had rung a very large bell inside his head. "Oh god, no…" He began backing up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Wang-Tang asked looking puzzled.

"The Royal Heaven is a personal ship of the WhitePearl family." Falcon replied; his face fixed in a look of near terror.

"What's so bad about the…" The Chinese boy began, only to be interrupted by a loud yelling.

"Edward!" The voice called. Falcon craned his neck up to watch as the top window with the light on threw itself open and a girl with golden blonde hair leaned out; waving at him enthusiastically. He was in a long flowing nightgown and her hair was let down around her shoulders. "Wait right there darlin' I'll be right down!"

Falcon himself looked like something had crawled down his throat and died, mouth hung open and eyes wide in horror.

Wang-Tang couldn't help but find himself chuckling at the sight of that look. The front door bundled itself open and the girl raced out, her arms wrapping themselves around the Englishman in a tight bear hug. "I knew I'd find ya soon enough." She muttered with her head on his chest.

"Goodness me is that the time?" Falcon asked without even looking at his watch. "Got to go Julia, important business." He pried himself out of her hug and made a bolt for the road leading down into the town.

"Business?" The blonde haired girl asked looking a little non-pulsed. "But it's the middle of the night." Her face suddenly adopted an angry look. "Ooh, you're not getting rid of me that easily Edward Falcon!" She tore off after him and Wang-Tang watched them go with the most confused look imaginable on his face.

Edward Falcon wasn't scared of bandaged knife wielding mad men, ninjas, pirate gangs or even two hundred year old necromancer captains.

But Julia WhitePearl scared out of him the living daylights.


	10. DawnVolta, part 1

_**Chapter 4**_: DawnVolta

* * *

The WhitePearl family was originally from France but immigrated to America in the early 1800's and settled in Louisiana. They were prominent financiers of the States new Turbine Ship fleet military and without their financial backing it would have been impossible for their army to keep up with the advancements in Europe. 

Pride Falcon had had many relations with the WhitePearl family on his diplomatic missions as they had a great deal of influence within the American political arena. On one of his trips he brought his son, Edward, with him. Being only a teenager at the time, Edward hadn't been quite prepared the affect meeting the scion of the WhitePearl family would have on him.

At first all he saw was a young blonde with promising curves. Being a natural ladies man, Edward's first instinct had been to turn on the charm. It was about then that he discovered that Julia WhitePearl was a tad obsessive. For the rest of his stay in Louisiana, Edward Falcon was hunted mercilessly by this girl; who he had given the belief that it was their destiny to be together.

When it came time to leave Edward had literally hurled himself onto the boat at the dock and attempted to get it going before the passengers had arrived. Since then, he had done everything in his power to avoid going back.

"Young Master, come down at once." Apollus called up to the window above him and someone shut it. "I know you can hear me, you're just being paranoid sir." He was standing in the alleyway that marked the front entrance to Mel's book and food shop. A short while ago, Mel had placed a 'room to lent' notice in the window. Ayame was already in the process of taking it down.

"It's only paranoia when something is 'not' out to get you." Was the muffled reply through the window on the other side of the glass.

"Julia's a delightful young woman Edward. The equipment and man power she brought with her nearly have the manor repaired." The aging butler called up. "I can't see what you find so alarming." The window swung itself open and Falcon leaned out, his face a mask of panic.

"She was planning our wedding out in every detail when she was only fifteen!" He called down. Apollus scratched his head under his top hat.

"Frankly sir, I wouldn't mind seeing you settle down with someone like that. And so would your mother. The repairs to the manor are nearly complete and she's due back on the estate this afternoon." The Englishman shuddered.

"Oh heck." He muttered with a gloved hand on his forehead, before leaning on the windowsill.

"Now please young master, Miss Julia came all the way from the states to discuss business with you." Apollus insisted.

"Forget it." Falcon announced with repeated persistence. "I am not setting foot inside that house with that girl there."

"Now this has gone long enough." A voice stated. Glancing to the side Falcon saw that standing on the drainpipe just above his window, perfectly balanced on the edge was Ryoma. The samurai's arms were folded inside his blue robes and his face was set in a disapproving glare. "We have a task and we can not afford to be distracted by this nonsense." Falcon managed a short smile in response.

"Couldn't agree more! So let's fire up the Hockenheim and get after that next Power Stone."

"Miss Julia's business concerns the Power Stones." Ryoma replied sharply.

That being that, Falcon was almost dragged back to the estate grounds. It was only when Ryoma lost patience and drew one of his katana blades that the Englishman quickened his pace.

Sensing something was up, Ayame followed at a distance as to not alert the samurai to her presence. She had heard the word 'Power Stone' muttered in their conversation.

"Thank y'all for bring back ma sweet." The blond girl in question was there to greet them at the manor entrance, already back in her white dress with red trimmings. "I'll make sure he won't run away again." She added patting him on the shoulder and cast her eyes over his body.

"Help me." Falcon muttered weakly but Ryoma just ignored him. Eventually after getting the Englishman into the living room, Julia seemed ready to discuss her business. Wang-Tang was already there standing in the corner with his arms crossed.

"Now then, its come to ma attention that ya'll are lookin' for these little Power Stones." Edward began silently praying that she wouldn't ask to be taken along for the trip. "It also came to ma attention that you've been havin' some trouble finding these things." Falcon opened his mouth to say anything but Ryoma shot him a glare and the Englishman stayed quiet. "I can help you people with all that."

"Doctor Erode's been doing all that for us." Falcon found himself saying despite Ryoma's sharp glances. "He already found one for us in the east."

"Which you lost." The samurai reminded him with an angry expression. Falcon looked sheepish.

"Y'all could keep with that there doctor in London." Julia said with a wave of her hand. "But then it may take him a little bitta time to find them stones."

"I'll endure." Falcon replied flatly before Ryoma tugged him back down t the chair.

"But why go with him there when you can come along with little ol' me and go directly to them. I know where two of them are right now."

"You do?" It was only now that Falcon's curiosity was peeked. Julia smiled and nodded, a mischievous look on her face.

"But I ain't going to telya where they are, you'll just fly off in that plane. Y'all gotta come with me to them." She hung her arms around Falcon and help him close. "That way we can be together." Falcon looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Oh this is what I've been dreaming for all my life." The girl muttered into his scarf. "…a chance to ditch modern life and ride out on a romantic adventure with my one true love."

"Now do you see what I have to work with?" Falcon silently asked Wang-Tang by mouthing the words at him. The boy had a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"Which Stones are they?" Ryoma asked without looking up. Julia cast him a confused glance. "Which elements do they contain? We have already encountered those of metal, lightning, wind, water and fire. There are only earth, wood, darkness and light left. Which are these two you speak of?" The girl shrugged.

"All I know is that their owners use them for things that make them stick out a bit."

"They already have owners?" The samurai asked himself looking thoughtful. He didn't expect to find a Power Stone lying on the ground somewhere but the fact that they had owners made acquiring them before Kraken did more difficult.

Ayame had been listening intently to all that was being said from her hiding space within the shadows. Two more Power Stones? That was of great interest.

"Why should I?" Falcon asked his voice hinting at anger.

"Your mother is due back home within the day." Apollus replied calmly. Edward stalled, looking suddenly panic stricken.

"We make the stops, pick up these little sparklers and you get ya little jewels." Julia insisted. "Now what can be so bad about the idea of a long romantic cruise in-between?" She ran her fingers across his jacket with a seductive look on her face.

"Everything." Falcon replied with a worried expression.

"Falcon, whether you go or not is of little consequence. Either way we're going." Ryoma stated with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I'm going." Wang-Tang spoke up.

"And so is Ayame." The samurai added, glancing in the direction of the window. The ninja girl froze at hearing her name, sudden panic crossing over her face. "You may as well come in, there's no point in hiding. England is neutral territory for the both of us." Wang-Tang pushed over the window and pulled back the bushes underneath, revealing the ninja girl just sitting there. She was silent for a moment, before she laughed sheepishly.

"Why are you hiding in the roses?" He asked with a puzzled expression. Ayame tried to think of a decent reply, but finding none she just sat there in silent embarrassment.

"One problem is I had planned on a big meal for us on the journey but my cook couldn't come with us." Julia muttered almost in passing.

"Oh no…" Falcon and Apollus began simultaneously realizing what that meant. Thedoor to the room suddenly flung it open and Gourmand almost hurled himself into the room, a frying pan in his hand. His chefs hat almost flying from his head as he somersaulted through the air.

"Miss WhitePearl, allow me to present my credentials." Julia looked a little stunned as the fat man bowed low before her. "Gourmand, twelve generation professional cook and caterer." He took off his hat in a sweeping gesture of his hand. "I humbly request to be your needed ships cook."

"Oh how splendid." Julia stated despite Falcon's repeated silent gestures for her to decline. "Sure, I can't see why not." The Englishman smacked a hand into her forehead in despair.

"Ah good to hear, I'll have a feast ready for the maiden voyage." The fat short man declared rubbing his hands together with relish. Apollus and Falcon cast each other a nervous glance.

Since Ryoma's sword blade could not be argued with, that was that. The tip was set to begin within a few hours and they all took the opportunity to pack. Edward was resentful of the fact he was going to have to leave his precious Hockenheim behind.

"Apollus, how long have you and I been friends?" The Englishman asked as he pushed his things. The old butler hesitated, suddenly looking puzzled.

"Well sir, I've been your families servant ever since you were born." The English nodded and continued rummaging around in the large trunk he had on his bed.

"And I'm grateful for that. As such, I'm going to save you."

"Save me young master?" Apollus asked with a raised eyebrow. "Save me from what?" Falcon straightened up and a smile widened across his face.

"My mother." He replied. "I'm insisting that you come along on this trip with me. Neither of us is going to face the old battle axe upon her return."

"Young master that is a disgraceful way to talk about your own mother." The butler said forging an unimpressed expression. "But…er thank you for the consideration."

"Don't mention it." Falcon replied turning back to his packing. "Besides if you think I'm going on this trip with Julia alone then you've got another thing coming." He grunted loudly. "Simple Cruise my foot! She'll try and drug my food and while I don't know what's what she'll be dragging me down towards the alter." Ryoma who travelled with little anyway was already standing on the bow of the Royal Heaven when Edward pulled his truck up the gangplank. Ayame and Wang-Tang were already on the deck and Julia was talking to the captain nearby.

"Er… Young master." Apollus began, tugging on the Englishman's sleeve as soon as they reached the top. The butler sounded worried. Falcon followed his gaze to see that heading up the road towards the estate entrance was a car. It was a car he was familiar with. It belonged to his uncle. Even from here he could see a woman in a green dress sitting in the passenger seat.

"Oh god its mother, she's back early!" He hissed with a sudden panicky expression. "Julia, can we get going now?" The young woman gave him a seductive eye from further down the deck.

"We can get going any time." She whispered to him with a short wink that made him cringe. "But if y'all anxious to get along, I suppose we move it up." She waved down to the men at the bottom of the gangplank. They all glance dup when they realized she was trying to get their attention. "We're casting off, y'all get a move on."

"Aye aye miss WhitePearl." One of them replied and the other hastened their work, moving the last of the supplies up the gangplank. As soon as they were on deck the plank was cast off and the anchor pulled up from the ground. The sails were unfurled and strained out either side. A loud blaring erupted from the funnels running along the ships spine and slowly the fans under the hull began to turn. Once enough force had been gathered a thick blast of compressed air shot out through small holes in the hull of the vessel, propelling it up above the rooftops of the manor.

"Hard to port; south by south west." The captain called out and the man at the helm complied, the ship turning in mid air to face towards the river. By now the car was pulling up the drive and the woman was shouting something up but the sound of her voice was drowned out by the roar of the fans.

"Sorry Mother dear, I can't hear you." Falcon called down as the brunette stepped out of the car. By now the ship was so high up all he could make out was the green dress. "See you in a month or so."

The trip across the Atlantic was surprisingly quick. The Royal Heaven Turbine ship was able to move at speeds unknown by any vessel before it. As the ship roared out across the ocean the sight of the English Coast was soon lost on the horizon.

"I've never been to America before." Ayame admitted as she stood on the bow and watched the ocean far below flying underneath the air born ship. There was nothing for miles but ocean all the way up to the horizon. The sky was cloudless and the smell of salt water fresh in the air. The spinning fans underneath ship churned up foam on the waters surface.

"Neither have I." Wang-Tang replied as he stood next to her, his arms folded on the rail. "I've only seen pictures of it in books."

"My grandmother says it's full of devils." The ninja began, her face growing slightly trepid. Wang-Tang chuckled.

"So do some of the monks at the temple where I was raised, but they say that about everything beyond the national border." Ayame blinked and looked up at him. "I travel alone and I get to see the world first hand. It's a wonderful place full of people. They're all different in shapes and sizes, with different cultures and practices. That's what makes it so wonderful, the diversity." His gaze wandered down to her and their eyes met. He smiled before glancing up towards the horizon. "America's no different."

"So perhaps now we can find out what our destination is?" Falcon asked. Julia smiled and gestured to the man beside her, who handed her a rolled up piece of paper. This she straightened out to reveal a map of the United States.

"South of the border, Mexico." She stated gestured to the land just below the states. A dot had been drawn on a peninsula on the western coast. "A little minin' town called Dawnvolta."

"And who has the stone?" Ryoma inquired. Julia shook her head and wagged her finger,a wide smile across her face.

"Sorry but I can't y'all about that just yet; ma darlin'll just run out on me again." She cupped the Englishman's chin and gazed deeply into his intensely worried eyes. "And we can't have that now can we?"

Falcon pleaded silently for sympathy from the samurai. "I'll let y'all know when we get there. But until then…" Her fingers tiptoed across Falcon's chest. "How about we retire to a cabin for some rest?"

"It would be wise to rest from the journey before we go about acquiring the stone Englishman." Ryoma began almost slyly. Falcon whirled on him with an exasperated face.

"Why are you all on her side!" He demanded angrily.

Dawnvolta they saw, at least as the ship approved from the sea and above in the air, was spilt into two halves. One was the town itself, a port city nestled on the coast with a multitude of tankers and other vessels waiting for their cargo before they could leave. The other half was further inland, up the steep climb into the mountains and nestled into the rock. This was an industrial centre where all the buildings were built in someway to aid the smelting plants and ore mine there. Smoke and other fumes were steadily climbing from the funnels that lanced up from the factories.

The town was surrounded by a pine forest in all directions and had to be the only settlement anywhere near here. The terrain looked far too rugged and untamed for it, a mountainous region coated in evergreen forest.

The Royal heaven slowly began to descend towards the port half of the town, the rotation of its fans slowing down as it neared the ground. From here, Falcon could see that a specialized platform was waiting for them. A large oval shaped patch of ground that had been cemented over. A large 'T', meant to symbolize 'Turbine Ship' was readable even from this height. The landing struts were nosily deployed from underneath the ship as it prepared for landing.

Gently it touched down, but the shock was enough to force Ayame off her feet and back into Wang-Tang's arms.

"Alright, y'all wanna follow little o' me." Julia announced to her passengers, waving like some enthusiastic child. The gangplank was lowered as soon as the fans came to a complete stop.

"I'm not sure I want to travel like this young master." Apollus stated, trying his best not to look incredibly sick but failed miserably.

"Nonsense Apollus, Turbine Ships are the future of aerial transportation. You'll adapt I'm sure of it dear chum." The Englishman replied heartily, slapping the old butler on the back playfully. Apollus tugged down his top hat to prevent anyone from see just how green he was turning.

Waiting for them at the bottom of gangplank were several black cars. Men in suits were climbing out of them. One of them was a large man whose suit barely contained his bulky frame.

He was tall with very broad shoulders. His muscles were very extremely well built and showed even through his suit. His shirt did little to contain or conceal the clearly defined chest and arm muscles. The hair was blonde and cut short to an almost army standard style. His skin was tanned showing he had spent a good deal of time working outdoors quite recently. His face was wide and the cheek bones very well defined. What caught Falcon's eye was the golden chain that hung around his neck. A spherical ruby the size of a closed fist hanging from it.

The two of them stared at each other for a brief moment.

"Ah, good to see you again Miss Whitepearl." He said in greeting. "I take it these are the guests you told me to expect." Julia nodded and almost pulled Falcon forward beside her.

"You betya, this here's mah darlin'!"

"I've heard much about you young Edward." The man stated offering his hand forward. Falcon glanced first at it, then up at his face. Slowly he put his own hand forward and accepted the handshake. "Your father speaks very highly of you."

"My father?" Falcon repeated. "You know my father?"

"Quite well. He and I have met several times within the political arena." He replied. "My name is Seliuos Valgas." The very sound of that name went a wave of uneasiness passing through the Englishman although he could not place why.

"Roman name?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm proud of my imperial heritage." Valgas replied and for a brief moment, Falcon was certain he saw the man's eyes turn a darker shade to almost blood red.

"Dear ol' Mr. Valgas has been supportive with the money to fund ma little trip." Julia told them.

"We're very interested in what the Power Stones are capable of." Valgas replied looking Falcon in the eye. It was un-nerving. "My government would also like to thank you for efforts in locating those already unearthed."

"I didn't think the Americans knew the Power Stones existed." Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"We're not stupid." Valgas replied, catching sound of it anyway. "You think that we sit here twiddling our thumbs all day accepting those lame excuses for cover stories about the events in Manches, Bristol and Mahdad? We've been keeping tabs on all of you." He added, casting a glare in the samurai's direction. "Officially our position is that we believe all that crud, but I've been tasked with the mission of investigating the Power Stones and establishing whether they are a threat to us or not. To that end we've agreed to finically support Miss WhitePearl in her expedition." A strange silence endured and he coughed lightly as if to try and regain he composure.

"Your reservations at the Crescent moon hotel have all been arranged." Valgas stated. "Please, allow my aids to take your bags." Before any of them could open their mouths to say anything let alone argue, Valgas' two stooges took their things from them and began piling them into the back of the two cars.

"V.I.P treatment, very nice." Falcon remarked nudging Ryoma in the ribs with his elbow.

"Nothing else for the guests of the WhitePearl family." Valgas stated. "This way if you please." Julia was already in the enthusiastic process of herding them into the cars even as he was speaking.

Watching them from afar was a solitary figure, silhouetted against the setting sun as it crouched on the ragged cliff top. A pair of sea blue eyes under the rim of a hat watched the cars driving away down the road towards the town. He pulled on a pair of fingerless blue gloves over his hands and tightened the hold the canvas drape over his shoulders had on him.

"So it has begun." Their observer began with a hefty sigh, heaving himself to his feet clicking the spurs on the back of his boots. "Figures it'd happen in my lifetime." He added in a tone full of irritation. "Well Valgas, you're not the only one who can pull strings." With acrobatic grace he slid off the edge of the cliff, dropping several feet before landing on the seat of a motorcycle concealed in the foliage. No one noticed the rev of an engine or the sound of the lone vehicle on the twilight road.

* * *

Being a natural wanderer, Wang-Tang had left the hotel when the stars stared to peek through the mists above. The town itself was far more alluring than the hotel was and venturing out into the night air, he found the wafting combined smells that promised new experiences far too alluring to resist. 

The hotel itself was a large multi-storey building that sat at the edge of town. It was the type of place he had seen often enough in England and had no appeal to him. Leaving, he ventured out into the streets. He found that by now they were still bustling with activity. Crowds were going this way and that, the people brushing against each other.

Wang-Tang had never been to this continent before and relished in the opportunity to explore. Before he could head off, he suddenly became acutely aware that he was being watched. He glanced back over his shoulder towards the hotel, but saw nothing but the hotel itself.

Giving it no more thought, he wandered off into the crowd.

Dawnvolta was a mining town, but that was not its only source of income. The streets of the portside town were lined with inn houses of all kinds. Being the only settlement for miles, the town had to accommodate all the travellers moving from the north to the south and back again.

Brothels were fairly common as well, along with gambling stations and fist fights held for the spectators to bet on. Neon lights laced through town and blocked out the night sky. Wang-Tang found himself unable to enjoy his exploration as that peculiar feeling of observation refused to leave.

Ducking into an alley way, he concealed himself in the shadows and counted silently in his head to ten. Then he stepped out of the alleyway and found that running into him was a young Japanese girl.

"Ayame?" He asked. The girl looked up at him sheepishly. "Why are you following me?" Ayame coughed into his hand and rubbed her foot on the ground looking away.

"I thought you were up to something, like going after that Power Stone Julia mentions." It was a lie but she wasn't prepared to tell him she had been stalking him since he left the hotel.

"Well I'm not." He stated putting his hands on his hips. "I just like to explore new places." Wang-Tang managed a soft smile. "So why not come with me?" She looked a little confused. "Come on, let's go see what the American's do for fun." Without another word he walked off and Ayame had to jog to keep up with him.

Their trip through town lasted some time and leading her through the neon light lit streets, Ayame could only gaze up in wonder at all the strange things around her; so different from what she was used to seeing at home.

Eventually, Wang-Tang decided that he wanted to see into one of the inns and made his way towards one with a sign hanging outside. It had an anvil icon on it and words written in English that she could not understand.

Nevertheless she followed him inside. Dozens of men were sitting around circular tables inside, large glasses full of alcohol placed before them. By looking at them, Wang-Tang deduced they were all workers from the smelting plant.

Walking in the boy could feel a lot of eyes on both him and Ayame. They were both very different from the usual customer. Still, no body did anything about it and left them the courtesy of going with harassment.

"I'm not sure I like this place." Ayame muttered. Someone rose out of their chair sharply and knocked the girl forward by accident. She in turn fell into Wang-Tang, who lost his balance and knocked a large man sitting in the chair nearby playing poker. Whole glasses of bear were spill across tables.

"Mah royal flush!" The large man declared finding his cards had been soaked.

"Ah too bad Gunrock, can't play it now." Someone at the far end of the table chuckled. Wang-Tang gulped as the man turned around to face him, anger clear in his expression.

"You got a lot of nerve kid!" He towered over them both, his small eyes squinting at them angrily. "I had a perfect hand going!" The entire place went quiet, faces turning to stare.

The smell of alcohol was incredibly strong from this man and Wang-Tang could instantly see he'd had one too many. "Nobody spoils a night of bettin' for me." A thick gloved fist almost the size of a torso closed in front of him in an act of intimidation. "Nobody…" He was tall and bulky with muscles developed by years of hard toiling. His skin was dark tanned, almost a light brown. He had a thin black moustache and equally small beard. A blue bandana was tied around his head and he had an orange poncho that looked like it was a size too small. He hadn't any shirt, only a large belt holding up a pair of military green pants. His boots were thick leather brown and judging by their size this man had to have a foot bigger than Wang-Tang's entire head.

"Now Gunrock you knows I don't like any fightin' in ma place." The man behind the bar called out. Jabbing a finger at the scene.

"Fine." Was the reply. "Then we take this outside."

Wang-Tang rolled to a stop just outside as the door flung itself open and Gunrock stepped outside after him, flexing the muscles on his arms. Spectators came out from the other buildings to watch and form a circle around them, cheering them on and relishing in the prospect of an entertaining fight.

Gunrock cracked his knuckles intentionally loud as he towered over Wang-Tang like a giant. Judging by the expanse of muscle across his entire body, the Mexican could probably summon a great deal of strength and in his drunken state he clearly wasn't thinking rationally.

"Look I'll pay for another drink." The Chinese boy began, before dodging a fist as it soured through the air.

"Don't try and talk your way out of it." Gunrock spat. "Now stand still and take your lumps like a man!" Wang-Tang dodged the next swing and Gunrock struck the wall behind him. It broke apart, sliding to the ground beneath in a pile of bricks. Grabbing two of them between his hands, Gunrock used them as projectiles and tossed them forth. Wang-Tang ducked under each of them, realizing it was speed that was going to help him avoid injury.

The Mexican snorted and raced forward with his arms outstretched. Wang-Tang dodged around the lunge and dropped down, swinging his leg around sharply to knock Gunrock's feet out from under him. His attempt didn't even make the Mexican flinch and Wang-Tang quickly found himself grabbed by the shirt. He was lifted up off the ground and held close enough for the hot smell of alcohol from Gunrock's breath to nearly choke him.

"Leave him alone!" Ayame called out, but was hurled back by the spectator's who was enjoying the entertainment too much to allow her to ruin it for them.

Wang-Tang reached up and smacked the side of his hand against Gunrock's shoulder. The precise strike caused his hand to loosen its grip and using that, Wang-Tang twisted himself free and while falling, smashing a kick into the Mexicans exposed stomach. Staggering back, Gunrock nearly tipped over and only managed to right himself by grabbing hold of a street lamp.

Before the fight could continue, the crowds suddenly broke apart yelling loudly as a object shot past them and screeched to a halt within the area circle. There was a sudden click and two bullets rang out, impacting the ground near Gunrock's feet forcing him to back off.

"That's enough." Wang-Tang looked up to see a motorbike. He had seen such vehicles before but not one of this style. A man who couldn't be much older than himself was sat upon it, his left hand raised with a pistol in his hand. His face was observed by a canvas yellow poncho, a mask across his eyes and a cowboy style hat. "Gunrock, go home to your kids and sleep that devils liqueur off." The new arrival stated glaring at the Mexican. There was no room in his tone for argument, but intoxicated by so many drinks Gunrock didn't notice.

"You can't tell me what ta…" Another shot rang out, this one passing by Gunrock's ear; missing it by an inch.

"Don't argue with me." The gunslinger said sharply. He shot a glare back over his shoulder towards the spectators. "Go. Now!" He barked in a voice that seemed to echo by itself. The authority in that one command refused to be argued with and quickly the small crowd began to dissipate, slipping back towards the inns and taverns. Ayame watched them go, amazed how a few words from this new arrival could command such obedience from them.

Gunrock remained for a brief moment, before he spat on the ground and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"I'll remember this gunslinger. You too china man." The large Mexican muttered and he staggered off, swaying unsteadily on his feet until he vanished into the night. The bike rider sighed and slid his gun back into the holster by his side.

"You'll have to forgive Gunrock." He stated, turning to give Wang-Tang a look. The Chinese boy could only see the eyes through all the measures taken to hide the face. "He's a good man. Works endless hours to provide for his family, but his weakness for alcohol and gambling gets the better of him often enough."

"That I understand." Wang-Tang replied, pausing to dust himself off. "I thank you for your assistance." He bowed low in respect. Ayame picked herself back up and watched as the stranger slid off his bike.

"Are you part of those who arrived on the Turbine ship earlier today?" The gunslinger asked, his gaze darting from the girl to the boy and back again.

"We are." The ninja girl replied. This answer had a mixed reaction. The stranger appeared to be both pleased and slightly worried at the same time in an expression neither of them had seen before, his blue eyes alight with a private knowledge.

"You have met the man called Valgas I take it?" Wang-Tang simply nodded. "Do not let your guard down around him; let me give you that piece of advice." The boy raised an eyebrow questioningly along with an expression that begged for further explanation. "He's an actor, capable of hiding his view true face. Beware what he says and how we say's it." Ayame and Wang-Tang exchanged confused glances. "We will meet again when the time is right." Before any of them had noticed, the stranger was walking back to his bike.

"Wait." Ayame called out. The stranger didn't reply, instead he simply swung his body over the cycle and put himself in the seat. "At least tell us your name." He glanced back over his shoulder, his face hidden behind the red mask. Strands of dirty blonde hair hung down over the sea blue eyes that despite the darkness gleamed brightly. He tipped his hat down in a polite gesture.

"I don't have a name." He stated. "Wandering gunslingers aren't allowed them." He put his hands on the handles and revved the engine. "But y'all can call me Accel." The wheels spun rapidly sending up a spray of dust and smoke. Wang-Tang and Ayame had to look away. When it finally settled, the bike was a blinking dot on the streets horizon fading into the cities darkness.

-

Discovering that the Crescent moon hotel had a gym and in order to avoid sharing a room with Julia, Falcon decided to spent the late hours sending some of his best punches into the hanging sandbag. As the night drew on he found himself the only one in the large room, the other exercise equipment empty. The gym also had a large pad for wrestling to take place on

As the punching bag swung back into place, the Englishman paused to catch his breath and wipe his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

"Not bad." A voice began. Turning, Falcon saw that sitting on a bench behind him where he had gone unoticed was Julia's friend, the man called Valgas. Without his shirt Falcon could see just how well developed his muscles were. A wet towel was draped over his broad shoulders. Still that golden pendant hung around his neck, the large ruby gleaming in the semi light. On each hand was a large white glove with arched cuffs. In his left hand was a large dumbbell with the number fifty engraved in it. "From our intelligence report about you, I saw you are a talented fist fighter Mr. Falcon." Valgas stated without looking back as he dropped the lifting weight on the floor with a loud thud. The room shook slightly in response. "Underground boxer and skilled in many forms of unarmed combat I take it?"

"I don't like to brag." Falcon replied, which of course was a blatant lie. He loved to brag and did so often enough, but he didn't want to make a spectacle of himself in front of this man. Valgas smiled, straightened his shoulders and stood up.

"Well then, perhaps you'd like a little sparing practise against me." The Englishman raised an eyebrow questioningly as Valgas turned around to face him. "I use the martial arts myself, but it can get tedious for training purposes to fight against punching bags."

"Why?" The Englishman found himself asking. Valgas' face twisted into a thick smile in response.

"Far better an opportunity to train with another who shares my passion."

"You any good?" Valgas just grinned in reply and gestured to the equipment around them.

"I was in here a few minutes before you." Falcon glanced past him to the equipment. Now that he observed it more closely he saw that it had been used. Some of the punching bags were on the verge of falling apart and the weight lifting equipment had been bent in places with large hand prints. Had Valgas done that? "Of course I'd have to insist that we fight without using a Power Stone." He added, glancing to the jacket pocket in which the Englishman kept his stone.

Falcon was silent for a moment, before a smile slowly spread across his face. Without a word he undid his scarf and took off his jacket, dropping both down on the floor beside him. Valgas' smile widened and flexed his arms; almost purposely to show his developed muscle as a means of intimidation. He was extremely toned, the blood vessels sticking out under the skin.

Falcon started things off by side stepping forward and throwing a punch. Valgas blocked it by absorbing the strike with his forearm, before going on the offensive himself with a kick. Falcon ducked under it before trying for an upper cut. Despite being large and bulky, Valgas proved himself to be extremely fast; not only dodging the hit but managing to deliver his own blow while Falcon was still moving up.

Staggering back at the strike to his side, Falcon paused for a moment to study Valgas' form. He was a professional fighter there was no doubt of that. His fighting stance was almost flawless, his speed was impressive and with raw strength to call on, Valgas had the potential to be near invincible in one on one combat.

Despite his size and bulky muscles Valgas was incredibly fast. Whatever punches or kicks he sent Falcon's way were like flashes of lightning, striking so fast the Englishman didn't even get a chance to see them coming. Unable to dodge, Falcon's only option was to go on the offensive first. Striking out with a left hook he tried to strike Valgas across the shoulder, only to find that his opponent dodging around it with near inhuman speed before bring a large fist up sharply.

The upper cut caught Falcon across the chin and he was sent flying backwards to strike the floor hard.

"Come now, that can't be all you have can it?" Valgas asked flexing his muscles, his face set in a grim smile. "I'd heard you could fight better than this." Falcon growled and rubbed his sore chin with the back of his sleeve. Ignoring the numbness he somersaulted back to his feet.

"You heard right." The Englishman, stated, throwing himself into a fighting stance before flying forward to land a punch against Valgas' face, The strike did not bring him any satisfaction however. Seeing how fast Valgas had been able to move before, it seemed impossible he wouldn't be able to dodge. "You let me hit you?" He asked, glancing up. Valgas' face, despite having a fist still clamped onto the cheek, was set in a wide grin.

"I wanted to see what kind of strength you could summon in a strike." He stated, slowing turning his neck so his head was straight; the sheer force of muscle pushing Falcon's hand back. Valgas' smile dimmed a little. "I'm actually not all that impressed." A hand lashed out and grabbed hold of Falcon's arm, drawing it backwards. Falcon tried to fight against it, but Valgas was simply too strong.

Too strong and too fast. Combining those two attributes with mastery of martial arts, Valgas had made himself a formidable opponent.

Backing off, Falcon threw some punches to cover his retreat. Valgas blocked all of them before jabbing forward with a kick. Falcon parried it off with a flick of his arm before ducking down to try and swung his leg around to knock Valgas' legs out from under him.

Valgas jumped up and while in the air he did a flip, the tip of his foot smashing itself across Falcon's chin. The Englishman staggered back, the beginnings to tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Valgas followed through, using the opportunity to go on a staggering offensive, dozens of punches landing themselves against Falcon's chest knocking him sideways; spiralling backwards. To finish off, a kick was thrown forward with such force that it literally knocked Falcon across the room. He crashed to the floor and rolled to a stop a short distance away. "You lack heart young Falcon." The Englishman's opponent stated, pulling his gloves tighter over his hands.

"Heart?" Falcon asked pushing himself.

"You understand the martial arts; you respect them and have dedicated the necessary attention to their development." Valgas continued. "But in battle you fight as if it's a chore. No combat should be undertaken with such an attitude. Passion, throwing your heart into the struggle and using you're imagination in the fight is always what will determine whether you win or loose." He smiled and his lips spreading to show strangely sharp teeth. "In laymen's terms you simply don't put enough into it."

"Watch it mate, I've won every major fight I've ever been in." The Englishman argued back, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Oh?" Valgas asked, his smile not leaving his face. "And how many of them were close calls? How many of those opponents could you say threw their heart into fighting rather than their anger?" Falcon hesitated. In truth, he had had many close calls in his fights and those opponents had been near homicidal. None of them were fighting for the sheer fun of it; they lashed out guided by their anger and hatred. "According to the legends, the Power Stones respond to the emotional turmoil of their user. If you don't put yourself into a fight completely you can't possible hope to unlock the stones true power."

"True power?" Falcon repeated. "What true power?"

"The Stones are elemental forces of nature." Valgas continued. "But their power is not limited to just that. When all nine are combined and utilized by one who is set on a goal they are capable of altering the very nature of existence. They can grant any request, any desire. Why do you think Kraken want's them all so badly? He knows that with all nine of them he can remake the entire world in his image." Falcon sat there looking thoughtful. Suddenly he blinked and glanced up.

"Wait…just how do you know all this?" He asked. Valgas was silent for a moment; he stretched his muscles and pulled the white towel back over his broad shoulders.

"I read a lot." He replied before walking off. With a wave of his hand he added; "Thanks for the work out."


	11. DawnVolta, part 2

"Is something wrong Young master?" Apollus asked the next morning as Falcon sat staring out of the room's window up towards the clouds in the sky. The old butler already had his suit and top hat on with his umbrella tucked under one arm. Julia had claimed that first thing in the morning she would take them to the owner of the new Power Stone. Unfortunately persuading the owner to part with the stone was up to them.

"It's nothing." The Englishman replied and then sighed, standing up. His thoughts were still cast back to last night, to Valgas' words.

They had left him a good deal of food for thought and he was having trouble digesting it. If the Power Stones, when combined, were indeed powerful enough to change the entire world; then why had the Ancient Atlanteans who had once owned the stones scattered them?

Surely they would not have turned such an opportunity down?

Falcon found himself wondering, if he ever had all nine stones; what would he use them for? Valgas claimed they would make any dream come true, make any desire real. What desire of his would he make real?

"Apollus, if you could wish for anything…what would it be?" He asked looking over towards the old butler. Apollus looked a little surprised by the question.

"Well… young master as you know I'm not an ambitious man." The butler replied taking his top hat off. "But I'm not as young as I used to be. I suppose, if given the chance, I would wish for more time on this Earth." He paused and a grim smile passed his lips. "But I suppose that's the wish of every person on Earth older than sixty."

"Why wish for more time when you could wish for immortality?" Falcon asked, speaking out load his own thoughts.

"Immortality?" Apollus repeated. "No I don't think I would like that."

"Why not?" The out butler hesitated as if unsure of how to respond to that question.

"Young Master, I'm not an avid believer in the almighty, but I think if we were meant to live forever we already would." Falcon pondered the logic of that statement for a moment. "Living longer is one thing, but to prolong your life on Earth indefinitely is perhaps not so wise.

I would not like to live on while my friends and family withered and died all around me."

"Yeah I guess so." Falcon replied looking down at his feet. Sure, people like themselves might have problems with that; but people like Kraken for example; people who had no friends or family would be more than happy with the mere prospect of immortality.

"I make it seven thirty." Apollus announce changing the subject and looking at his wristwatch. "We should join Miss Julia in the lobby." Falcon shuddered at the mere mention of her name. "Come now young master, don't be like that. We do have business with the young lady and if I may inject my personal opinion, you're letting paranoia get in the way of your rational thinking."

"Fine, say that now." Falcon replied with a sigh walking over towards the door. "But you just wait until the 'wedding day'." His tone was ironic.

"Wedding day?" A voice outside the corridor repeated. The door flung itself open and Julia hurled into the room, grappling the Englishman her arms; her forceful hug knocking him over his feet and onto the floor. "Oh Edward, y'all finally gonna propose to little ol' me!" Her check was pressed up against his as she hugged him for all he was worth.

"Good morning miss Julia." Apollus began, raising his hat above his head and bowing politely as if in ignorance of Falcon's dismay. "We were just about to meet you in the lobby."

"Yes, that's right; we have work to do today don't we Apollus?" Falcon added quickly his look pleading with the old man for aid. Julia feigned a disappointed expression.

The others were already waiting for them at the hotel's front entrance by the time they got down there. Ryoma stood as silent as ever with his back to them and arms crossed inside his robes.

Ayame and Wang-Tang were at the entrance.

"Rough night?" Falcon asked, seeing the way Wang-Tang winced when he glanced up to greet them.

"Just a little sore." He replied, stretching the muscles in his shoulders. He stilled ached from the brief struggle with that large man last night but wasn't prepared to injure his pride by admitting it. Ayame remained silent as if sensing his preference.

"What's the matter with you?" Falcon asked the samurai, who so far this morning had said nothing; a scowl on his face.

"Something doesn't seem right." The Japanese man replied without looking up.

"Like what?" Falcon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. I can just sense something is wrong. The flow of energy isn't right here." Anticipating this was one of those things that only meant something to a samurai, Falcon decided not to pursue the matter.

Gourmand, the 'mad-chef' as the entire Falcon family had dubbed him, was still working within the galley of the Royal Heaven Turbine ship. Julia had told him to have a banquette prepared for the anticipated retrieval of the Power Stone.

"You did what?" The Englishman asked when she causally mentioned it as they were climbing into the cars waiting for them. Valgas and his two aids were already in the front car.

"I asked him to make it a feast for us all to remember." Julia replied confidently, not quite comprehending exactly what she had done. Apolus and Falcon glanced at each other, before groaning simultaneously and putting their heads in their hands.

"I suppose now you can tell us who the owner of this Power Stone is?" Ryoma asked being the last into the car. Wang-Tang and Ayame had gone in the front car.

"He works up in the smelting plant and mines." Miss WhitePearl replied, nestled comfortably next to Falcon with her head on his shoulder. "He tries very well to hide his ownership of the little ol' jewel but I was able to bribe a drinking friend of his into revealing that, during his work, he used something fitting the description of a Power Stone to sort the ore from the rocks."

"Earth." Ryoma began slowly. "The element of Earth."

"Well, five down; four to go." Falcon added with a grin.

"We don't have it yet Englishman." The samurai put in without lifting his eyes to look at Falcon. "I do not imagine the owner will be inclined to simply hand it over."

"We can simply buy it from him." Julia muttered, holding Falcon's arm closer to herself.

"A Power Stone is priceless." Ryoma said shaking his head. "And if your information is to be believed, he knows of its powers. It is unlikely he will part with the stone, for any price."

"What is this gentlemen's name?" Apollus asked as the cars began to pull out of the hotel grounds.

"I didn't get his real name." Julia replied. "But the locals just call him: Gunrock."

* * *

-

Throughout the ages, there had been many champions who bore the name Accel; the very title meaning 'the-fast-one'. When one died, his title was passed onto another; the legacy bound to whomever held the seal. It compelled them, through some means not yet understood, to don the alias.

The present Accel was not sure how long the tradition had gone on, but the earliest Accel he was aware of had been a Priest of Osiris in the days of ancient Egypt. There were more before him but Accel wasn't prepared to delve that deep into history.

Besides which the gunslinger had long ago decided that it did not matter. Whoever his predecessors were was of little importance. The burden was his now. Even more so now that Valgas had re-emerged.

From the rooftops of a building, Accel watched the cars disappear down the street. Those people had no idea just what they were getting themselves into, or the depth of the conspiracy that was engulfing the Power Stones like claws of darkness. The gunslinger felt sorry for them.

The seal strapped above his heart hummed; an intense constant warning. Their presence was thick in this city, but that was to be expect; at least with Valgas himself here. They were watching these people closely, waiting for the word from their master for the order to strike.

"It had to be me…" Accel muttered to himself as the cars disappeared around a corner. "But **_why_** me?" Why not his predecessor? Or the first Accel? Why during **_his _**own time on Earth? What was so special about **_now_** that they would thousands of years for it?

Whatever the reason there was little point in worrying about it at this point in the game. Those people would just have to be wary of deception on their own. He had warned them and that was all he was entitled to do, at least here and now.

Word of this had to be sent to the shaman at once.

Sliding down the roof and into the alley at the back, Accel landed effortless on the seat of his bike.

"Good luck to you all." He muttered, dragging his drape off his chin to expose the lower half of his face. "You're going to need it." The engine revved loudly before he flew off into the shadows of the city, vanishing towards the north.

* * *

-

The smelting plant was a large complex that stood next to the entrance to the mine. Ore and other minerals that needed to be refined or removed from the rock itself were shipped up into the building on carts from the mine. By the time they arrived, several large well built men were pushing the cars up to the depot where they were checked over before proceeding into the smelting plant itself.

The mine entrance was guarded by several look out posts and barbed wire fences. Men going in and out had to speak to two guards at the entrance if they wanted passage. A rail-line for the carts led out of the mine and up towards the towering metallic spires of the plant.

The facility itself was built into the side of a cliff face and like the mines, its entrance was protected by watch towers and guards armed with rifles. The entire area was fenced off and barricaded as if it was expecting a major siege.

Ryoma was at once suspicious. If this was just a simple ore mine then why did it need such security measures?

"Mr. Gunrock works in the smelting plant in the ore refinery levels." Julia explained, gesturing up to the structure getting out of the care

"It seems most impolite to bother a man while he's working." Apollus began, removing his glasses to clean the lens with a hankie in his pocket. "Couldn't we inquire about his item while he's at home?"

"Why wait?" Falcon asked, anxious for an excuse to be away from Miss WhitePearl for five minutes. "Let's just talk to him, get the stone and go!" He yanked his arm out of Julia's grasp. "Ryoma, come on let's…" He turned to face the samurai only to find him gone. "Ryoma?" The Englishman glanced around. There was no sign of him. "Odd, I was sure he was here a minute ago."

"Falcon, come on!" Wang-Tang called over. The Englishman looked back to see the group already moving up towards the plant entrance. Falcon took one last look around, before shrugging and running after them.

Ryoma watched them go from his hiding place. Something here was very wrong. He had sensed it from the moment he arrived in Dawnvolta. An oppressing feeling that the others missed because they had not received the same training he had, although the uneasy expression on Ayame's face showed that she too was unnerved by all of this.

The samurai had been prepared to let it slid as nothing more than his own feelings, but when he saw the mine and the plant itself his suspicions began to deepen.

Something was wrong here, he could see, feel it; even taste it. The Ki lines were all out of order. A distribution had occurred

Once out of sight of the others he paused to watch the men coming in and out of the mine; the ones pushing the carts.

They looked frightened and passed the guards without looking them in the face, even when the guards stopping the occasional one to ask a question.

There was something going on in those mines other than mining, and Ryoma was determined to find out what it was.

While stealth was not requisite of Samurai training Ryoma was skilled enough in the art of silent movement to slide past the guards unnoticed and enter through the large tunnel door into the underground system. The darkness within only played to his advanced and quietly he made his way along, following the tracks on the floor.

Occasionally a miner or guard would pass by with an oil lamp but a quick hiding place amongst the rocks or behind an abandoned mining cart.

"The works' going too slow." The samurai heard someone speak and he stopped in a dark corner to listen. "We should get the other shift in to clear the rubble along the southern area."

"Not with those outsiders here, idiot." Another replied. "Besides that amount of men going in but not coming out is going to attract the town's attention, never mind them!"

"I'm sick of hiding altogether. All this pussyfooting around, it makes me feel like a coward."

"Ah, I hear you. But we have to watch ourselves, at least for now. Those are the orders and I ain't questioning Valgas' judgement. Are you?"

"Of course not. I like wearing my skin."

"Well that's that then." Hearing footsteps coming his way, Ryoma hugged the wall and did his best to remain utterly silent as a single guard with a rifle strapped across his back passed by. The samurai held his breath as the man past him, not noticing his presence. Once he rounded a corner Ryoma slid forward, staying to the shadows as he swerved around the second guard without being seen.

The tracks lead him deeper and deeper into the mine and eventually Ryoma began to notice that this mine itself was all wrong. The walls weren't being examined for deposits even he could see in the rock. There were no men working within sight.

If this was a legitimate mine then it was very bad one. It also begged the question, if the ores weren't extracted here then where were those men working?

The feeling of disturbance and dread intensified the further he descended into the mine. Now there was no question. Something was happening here, something sinister.

* * *

-

The interior of the smelting plant was hot. Here the ores were heated up to super high temperatures to remove them from the rock and then refined into useable metals. Sparks from the metallic catwalks high above would fall down towards the first floor, bright orange stars that faded away harmlessly.

Valgas led them through the twisting maze of the tower, leading them through working men and complex metallic structures before they came to the area where the ore was examined before being dropped into a large iron pot below to melt into the shimmering liquid. Once the pot was full it would tip over and pour its contents out into pipes that would carry it away. A large man was there, overlooking the thin trail of rock and stone along a conveyer belt.

He was tall with a muscular built that exceeded even that of Valgas, with tanned brown skin and a pencil thin black moustache and triangular beard. A blue bandana was wrapped around his head, tied back.

Wang-Tang hesitated. He recognised this man.

"Excuse me." Valgas began and the man shuddered, reaching up to the top of his head.

"Ah, not so loud I have a hangover." He began turning around. Ayame and Wang-Tang exchanged a startled glance. It was Gunrock, the drunken man from last night. When he laid eyes on them his expression change from mild annoyance to outright anger. "You again!" He snarled, his face twisting into an anger glare as he raised both massive hands and clenched them into fists.

"Wang-Tang, do you know this man?" Falcon asked calmly looking back at the boy.

"Mr. Gunrock; that will do." Valgas said calmly, but with an edge to his voice. Gunrock hesitated, finally recognising who was speaking.

"Sorry sir." He added very quickly. Wang-Tang looked confused as to why a man so rugged around the edges as Gunrock would give anyone that kind of respect.

Valgas looked from Gunrock, to Wang-Tang for a moment; then he smiled.

"Gunrock, I believe you have something that my associates here want." Gunrock looked a little confused for a moment, before he read Valgas' expression and reached into his pocket.

"A Power Stone." Falcon breathed. It was exactly like their own; a cute jewel the size of a fist. It was completely gold.

"No way, they can't have it!" Gunrock snapped, suddenly figuring out the intention of the visit. "This stone is mine. I need it in my work."

"Look, we just want to keep it safe…" Wang-Tang began, but was forced backwards when the large man slapped a hand into his chest.

"Forget it half-pint, this stones mine. I ain't handin' it over to anyone." His angry face returned. "If you want my stone, your gonna half to earn it!"

"Wha…" Wang-Tang began but before he knew what was happening he found himself pinned down to a fighting match.

The chosen arena was a pit where the molten metal and rock could be drained away by long pipes directly into the centre where a large metal grate covered a long descending shaft where the molten materials gathered, waiting to be used elsewhere. Walls encircled the pit, the only holes in them being the holes through which the pipes moved.

"Come on Gunrock, give us a good show!" The gathering crowd around cheered, calling out the Mexican's name repeatedly. "Tear the runt's arms off!" Gunrock remained utterly silent, his gaze fixed completely on Wang-Tang.

The boy was beginning to wonder exactly what he had done in a past life to deserve this. Gunrock was clearly much stronger than he was and now that he wasn't drunk he looked even more dangerous than ever.

Gunrock's eyes darted up towards the top of the arena. Standing there watching them were Falcon and the others, but the Mexican's gaze was locked on the form of Valgas.

The blonde haired man nodded once and Gunrock turned his attention back to Wang-Tang.

"They'all gonna fight?" Julia asked finally catching onto what was going on. "Alright, this outta be a show an' a half!" Apollus looked horrified than a young lady from to such a noble family could find something such as spectator wrestling. Falcon just shrugged with a grim smile despite Miss Whitepearl's grip on his arm.

Ayame leaned over the edge, a worried look on her face.

Worry turned to horror as Gunrock reached over and tore out one of the pipes, swimming it up into the air; liquid metal flying from the top.

Wielding it like a club he brought it down hard towards Wang-Tang, who had to summersault backwards to avoid being it by both the pipe and the hot metal spilling from it.

Spiralling backward, Wang-Tang rebounded off the side of a wall to come back with a flying kick. Gunrock grabbed him by the leg, lifted him up into the air before tossing him hardly against the floor. The crowd cheered out load while Ayame held her hands to her mouth.

Pain shot through Wang-Tang's body and his limbs went numb for a moment.

Gunrock lifted a massive foot and prepared to smash the boy into the ground with it. Wang-Tang rolled to the side, avoiding it as it came crashing down.

Flipping himself off the floor, the Chinese boy spiralled up into the air to smash a punch directly into Gunrock's face.

The Mexican growled and staggered backwards. Taking advantage of the situation, Wang-Tang dived in with a blur of punches across the stomach before one final kick to the wide chest. Gunrock toppled backwards and fell hard against some of the pipes, breaking some of them open. The liquid metal spraying out and eating away through the metal crate on the floor, huge holes opening up.

"You just lucky that hot stuff missed me!" Gunrock snapped, hoisting himself backup and correcting the bandana onto of his head. "'Cause if it hadn't, I'd be in an even worse mood!"

He ran forward and swung at the boy with a punch. His bulky muscles, while making him unquestionably strong slowed him down significantly. Wang-Tang was able to dodge the swings Gunrock was tossing at him, sliding past them so quick the Mexican seemed as if he was moving in slow motion.

Loosing patience, Gunrock slammed his fingers down into the metal grate before him and ripped it out of the floor with brick dust and metal shards flying with it.

"Look, I don't want the stone this badly and I keep trying to apologise for last night but you're just not listening." Wang-Tang ventured, before lodging to avoid the grates as Gunrock tore them one by one out of the floor and tossed them at his opponent.

Ducking under one of them, Wang-Tang ran in to try and fight at close range. Gunrock tied to slam the large piece of metal he was holding down on him but missed and Wang-Tang darted in for a punch.

The Mexican seized his hand and clenched a fist finger around it, his strength threatening to break the arm clean off. Wang-Tang stopped in his tracks and died desperately to wrench himself out of Gunrock's grip.

"He's hurting him, make them stop!" Ayame called out, but Valgas simply stood there with his arms crossed.

His gaze locked on the two combatants with a short smirk over his lips. It was then the Japanese girl saw that the man's eyes were blood red.

Seeing an opportunity, Wang-Tang drew his leg back and then jabbed it forward with as much force as he could muster.

The kick met with Gunrock's groin and the large man cried out in agony, letting go of Wang-Tang hand and staggering back. The crowd around them began shouting, clearly not impressed with that display.

Gunrock was hunched over, tears forming on the edge of his eyes with his legs partly crossed.

Wang-Tang flexed his arm. It was sore but nothing was broken. But now it seemed he had other problems.

Gunrock was now angry.

"That does it." The large man snarled, reaching under his poncho and pulling an object out. It was a cut diamond shaped rock the size of the average fist but between Gunrock's fingers it looked a lost smaller. Its surface was a clear gold. "The kid gloves are coming off!" Wang-Tang had only a brief moment to recognise what it was before Gunrock clasped it firmly between his fingers and activated the elemental energy within.

Falcon, Apollus, Julia and Ayame had to duck as pieces of ore and rock from the carts behind them and even the molten ore being channelled below began to fly around them, swirling around through the air as if caught in the grasp of a twister.

They surged around Gunrock, becoming an impenetrable barrier through which none of them could see. Pieces of rock began to connect across his body, forming armour around him; clasping together like a jigsaw puzzle.

"A Power Fusion…" Falcon breathed when the transformation finished itself as Gunrock stood there, a towering colossus of rock. He appeared to be nearly made completely out of stone, as if his entire body was comprised of nothing but it. Embedded his left arm embedded in the rock was the fossil of some long extinct sea life. A pair of pure white eyes stared down at Wang-Tang through the gaps in the rock that made up the head.

The workers cheered out load, egging their co-worker on.

The Chinese boy swallowed hard.

"Rock and Roll!" The transformed man declared, lifting his arms high into the air. With a sudden surge his overall mass increased dramatically, casting a gigantic shadow over the grated metal floor. Once he had increased to a sufficient enough size, he arched his body over to form a circle and started spinning on the spot. Enough speed was gathered near instantly and then he rolled forward, threatening to crush Wang-Tang under his large bulk.

The boy swore in Chinese before making a break for it, a giant rolling ball of living rock following him no matter where he ran to in the arena.

"An impressive technique." Valgas ventured his opinion, his forefinger and thumb held to his chin. "Use of both the elemental stone and physical power he already possess'."

"Don't stop running!" Ayame called out as Wang-Tang frantically darted through obstacles to see if they would slow the rolling boulder down. They didn't.

"What made you think I saw going to?" Wang-Tang called out. Gunrock was pouring down him. Any minute now the attack was going to flatten him.

The only way he was even going to escape without serious injury was to outthink and outmanoeuvre his strong but sluggish opponent.

He ran towards a wall and Gunrock followed, rolling down threatening to crush him. Reaching the vertical surface, Wang-Tang threw his weight upwards and ran up it. Gunrock however simply crashed into the wall coming to a stop, the crash shaking the entire plant down to its foundations.

Wang-Tang somersaulted off the wall, back flipping through the air before landing on his feet behind the rock warrior.

"Ah, agility and intelligence triumphs once more over brute strength." Valgas announced, clapping lightly. "Very nicely done young man." Wang-Tang relaxed his shoulder and let out the breath he was holding. "Oh, I wouldn't celebrate just yet if were you." Valgas added quickly.

With a sudden surge Gunrock hoisted himself out of the hole he had made, stomping around to face Wang-Tang. Each footstep shaking the ground beneath them, the metal grates under Wang-Tang's feet rattling.

Slowly and deliberately, Gunrock raised a massive foot in the air and left it aloft for a single moment before bringing it down sharply on the floor. A massive shockwave from the impact coursed through the ground, tearing the tiles and metal grates up in a succession. Unable to keep his balance Wang-Tang fell backwards and left himself wide open to another attack.

"Gun Gun Rock!" Holding out his hand towards the piles of ore around them, Gunrock called some of it to him. It swirled through the air above his palm and formed itself into a ball the size of car engine. Only created, Gunrock tossed his projectile through the air and Wang-Tang wasn't able to dodge it.

The ground shook and Ryoma glanced up, seeing small amounts of dust falling from the tunnel ceiling. Eventually the rumbling subsided and silence returned.

Had that been dynamite exploding somewhere else in the mine? No, it felt as if it had come from above. Whatever the cause it wasn't important.

These mines were proving far more interesting.

The tracks had led him to a large metallic door hidden deep beneath the surface, concealed within the twisting turns of the mine itself. Several barrels had been stacked either side of it, with a simple candle lamp illuminating the location. The ground just before the door had been disturbed with wheel tracks and footprints. He put his ear against it and listened. He couldn't hear anyone beyond it and the disturbing feeling he had experienced was especially strong now.

The samurai knew he was close to the source of what disturbed the Ki lines here. His hand hesitated above the surface of the door. Was he prepared for what might lay beyond here? What he was sensing was dread, fear and anger; entrapped anger and rage. Culminating negative emotions, compounded over the years to become strong enough to disturb the natural flow of energy.

Its presence was near overwhelming.

Taking a deep breath, Ryoma pushed the door open and slid inside making as little sound as possible.

"What in that name of…" The samurai began in a grasping mix of awe and utter astonishment. Before him was a massive cave pit that seemed to span for at least a mile. The darkness being illuminated by oil lamps every few feet and the ceiling above was being propped up by massive timbers that Ryoma could not even see the end of.

Working down on the cave floor below were hundreds, perhaps thousands of men. Some were daggering in rows with large picks and shovels while others were shovelling the rocks with the ores required for the smelting plant they unearthed into the carts which were lead away on the tracks towards other exits.

But this activity was not what grabbed the samurai's immediate attention. The workers were excavating something, a set of ancient ruins long since buried in the earth. But these weren't like any ruins Ryoma had ever seen before. They were tall and straight and made out of metal, but unlike any metal he had seen before. Despite being buried in the ground for so long, it looked; even from this distance, completely free of rust.

The nearest set Ryoma could make out distinctly. A tall rectangular pillar of gleaming metal, engraved with runes. These Ryoma squinted at to try and get a better look and recognised them. He had seen them on the parchments Doctor Erode had brought Falcon. They were Atlantean markings.

"Oh dear, this is an awkward situation." A voice began behind him. Ryoma shot around katana in hand to face the speaker. Standing was one of Valgas' aids, standing behind him in the tunnel entrance blocking his escape route.

He was one of the men in suits the samurai had seen following Valgas himself everywhere he went. He was a short man with tied back red hair and eyes partly hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. A wry smile was spread over his lips. "It seems you've stumbled across something you really shouldn't have seen."

"Just what is all this?" Ryoma demanded; keeping his sword raised high. The aid slowly reached up and pulled his sunglasses off his face but keeping his eyes closed.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." His eyes snapped open and Ryoma staggered back in horror, seeing they were completely blood red. No pupil or iris, just completely red and glazed like the eyes of a china doll. In the stunned confusion, the samurai didn't even notice the aid's hands tracing the image of a rune through the air before it was too late.

The effect of the spell caught him full on and before he knew what was happening, Ryoma lost himself in a flash of white light.

* * *

-

Gunrock lifted his clenched fist in victory.

Wang-Tang was gone, buried underneath a pile of rubble. There wasn't any sign of him.

The plant workers around cheered out load, chanting Gunrock's name over and over again. Ayame just stood there staring at the rubble with a horrified expression on her face, its intensity increasing every moment.

"Wang-Tang…" Falcon began just as stunned. "Wang-Tang!"

"Your friend is just fine." Valgas stated. The Englishman glanced back. "Just look." Valgas pointed towards the rubble. Falcon looked back.

Suddenly beams of green light began lanced out through the gaps in the rubble, a steady glow spreading out from it. Gunrock snapped back around just in time to see the pile break open at the top and a golden oriental dragon arch up into the air. The workers all went deadly silent at the sight of it.

"Power Fusion!" A muffled voice declared from within the pile of rocks and the dragon about faced in mid air before channelling itself back into the rubble. In a spray of shards the rubble broke open completely and Wang-Tang stood there, armoured from head to toe in his Power Fusion form; his skin changed to the scales of a golden dragon. His clothes moulded to the jade, bronze and silver armour of the martial arts masters who had invented the technique he practised.

"Let's just end it here and now." Wang-Tang announced.

"Fine!" Gunrock replied charging with a fist drawn back.

"That's not what I meant!" Wang-Tang slid to the side with heightened speed, cupped his hands at his side before throwing them forward. "Dragon Fang Bomb!" A bolt of golden energy rushed around his arms before slamming with intense force in Gunrock's side.

Despite his size and weight, the transformed Mexican was hurled across the arena to crash into the side of the wall.

Growling he pulled himself back up and charged again, swinging punches in Wang-Tang's direction. With his speed at his maximum Wang-Tang was completely untouchable.

"Dragon Typhoon!" Spinning his entire body around in a circle, the boy focused the wind and began spinning hurricane; a cyclone of pure elemental air that lashed relentlessly at Gunrock. The man sank his fingers into the ground and used that as anchorage, defying the attempt to tear him off the ground.

Seizing his opportunity, he reached up into the cyclone and grabbed. By timing it just right, he tore Wang-Tang out of his own attack, slammed him three times against the ground before tossing him sharply against the wall.

"You're mine China boy!" Gunrock declared and rushed in for the final blow. Wang-Tang saw the savage onslaught coming and despite the pain in his back, he gathered up what strength he had into one last attack.

"Dragon Dance!" One moment Wang-Tang was there, the next he was gone. In that spilt second, he reappeared behind Gunrock with a flying kick that struck him hard. The next he was at his side, attacking with a swipe on his arm and then again, moving to a different position before striking hard. All this happened so damn fast it appeared as if Gunrock was being smashed into repeatedly by a brief flash of gold.

With one final effort, Wang-Tang came out of nowhere with a kick that sent Gunrock flying across the arena to slam into the floor. His Power Fusion dissipated on contact, coming dangerously close to the centre where the grate had been removed; the only safety between the fall into a pit of bubbling liquid metal.

Wang-Tang rushed forward and grabbed the large man by his belt, mere inches from the plummet to certain boom.

"Bravo. We have ourselves a winner." Valgas announced and the workers around began cheering, now chanting Wang-Tang's name.

Gunrock hoisted himself up into a sitting position, looking dazed.

"Wha… what happened?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. Wang-Tang dismissed his Power Fusion form and his Power Stone dropped into his pocket. A moment later he was tackled by Ayame as she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"An excellent display of talent by two very skilled fighters." Valgas commented as the ramp into the arena was lowered and people allowed down inside. "Wouldn't you agree Mr. Falcon?" He shot the Englishman a glance. "That's how to fight Edward. Giving it your all, mind body and soul." Falcon stared off after him.

"I guess I lost?" Gunrock asked and then with a sigh opened his fist revealing his Power Stone. It was exactly like theirs, only it was gold in colour. "'Suppose that means you won the stone fair and square?"

"That's right so hand it over." Ayame replied sticking her tongue out. Wang-Tang held up his hand.

"No, I won't take it."

"What?" Gunrock and Ayame asked in unison looking up at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"That's your stone Gunrock. It chose you. It's as safe with you as it with anyone."

"We can't just leave it here." Falcon commented. "What if Kraken comes a calling?" Julia clicked her fingers with a sunny smile on her lips.

"I got the little ol' solution you want." She declared loud enough for them all to hear.

Julia's proposal met with some fierce resistance, especially from Falcon. She was impressed by Gunrock's raw strength and wondered if he would be interested in being assigned as part of her paid bodyguards onboard the Royal Haven Turbine ship.

"Guard?" Gunrock repeated looking a little in awe at the offer. "Well… I dunno. No I can't. I have little ones to look after."

"You're married?" Apollus asked.

"No, not exactly." Gunrock replied standing up and brushing the thick layer of dust off his clothes. "My wife died giving birth to our last child. I look after them all now."

"Why not bring 'em along?" Julia ventured. "They'll be safe onboard the ship while your working for us. Especially under the protective wings of my loving Falcon."

"Sure whatever." The Englishman muttered in reply, trying not to meet her starry eyes.

Gunrock shot Valgas a brief side-glance. None of them saw the blonde haired man spread a grim smile across his face. Gunrock pressed his lips together and swallowed hard.

"Well, thank you for the offer. I accept." He quickly replied. Apparently satisfied, Valgas turned to leave with his aid following close behind.

Eventually Falcon supposed that as long as the stone was travelling with them it could be marginally safer than simply leaving it. Besides, he had to admit Gunrock was defiantly someone he wanted on his side in a fight.

The Englishman and Apollus went back to the Turbine ship right away as Julia told them they would be leaving soon to pick up the second Power Stone she knew the location of.

While the old butler pulled their bags back up the gang-plank, Falcon noticed something blue lying on the grass at the edge of the vessels landing pad. Walking over, he saw it was part of a robe. Ryoma was lying there amongst the long grass; a loud snoring resonating away from him.

"You came here for a nap?" The Englishman asked looking slightly confused, before leaning down and nudging the samurai. "Hey rise and shine sleepy head." Ryoma pushed his eyes open, groaning at the intrusion of the sudden intrusion of the day light.

The samurai hoisted himself back up very quickly all of a sudden, tensing as if he expected a physical blow to connect with him. Then he relaxed and looked around in a daze.

"Where… where am I?" He asked as Falcon helped him back to his feet.

"You alright mate?" Falcon asked, putting his hand on the samurai's shoulder. Ryoma held a hand to his head.

"I… I don't know. I remember arriving at the mines, but…" He shook his head. "I remember getting out of the car, but everything else after that is a complete blank."

"Jet lag." Falcon said with a brief smile. "Get's even the best of us sometimes. You chose a strange place to go to sleep through. Come on, let's get going."

It was not long before a car arrived. Gunrock pulled his large form out of it and he was quickly followed by six smaller versions of himself.

"Good lord." Falcon commented seeing the children. Unlike their father they had some hair left and each of them looked almost exactly the same each other. "That's one short falling apple." The children looked up towards the Turbine ship, clearly holding the Royal Heaven in awe.

"Now kids, remember we're invited guests onboard this ship so no misbehavin'." Gunrock told them and as if ignoring him they shot off towards the ramp, knocking Apollus over in the process. "In one ear and out the other." Their feather groaned.

Wang-Tang stepped out the car with Ayame in tow. "Look, about just how and last night." Gunrock began, not looking either of them in the eyes. "I… I want to say I'm sorry. The drink was still affecting my in the morning and last night, well; I can't control my temper when I drink that much."

"That's alright." Wang-Tang replied with a smile. "Accel was right, you're a good man but you drink too much." Gunrock grimaced at the sound of the name.

"Damn gunslinger and is good two-shoes-act." He leant aside and whispered to Wang-Tang. "Don't tell Mr. Valgas I know that wanderer. Accel ain't popular with him and it could cost me more than my job." There was something in the man's voice that told him there more to his statement that what was obvious.

"Accel?" Julia asked as they all made their way up the gangplank. "Just who is this Accel?"

"Oh just someone we met last night." Ayame replied. Once they were all on deck and their baggage taken below, orders were given to begin the ascent.

"Warned you about Valgas?" Apollus asked with raised eyebrows once Wang-Tang and the girl had related their strange story to them. "I can't see why. Mr. Valgas struck me as a perfect gentlemen, in fact; there he is now come to wave us off." They all followed the old mans gaze to see Valgas himself and his two aids standing by their car. The turbines on the underside of the ship began to turn in preparation for take off.

Ryoma shuddered suddenly and put a hand to his head.

"Something wrong?" Falcon asked.

"It's nothing." The samurai replied but didn't sound too convinced himself.

"I don't like that man." Ayame muttered. "I saw his eyes turn blood red. He scares me."

"Me neither." Wang-Tang added folding his arms. "And Accel doesn't seem to as well."

"He's creepy enough without the warning to remind us to watch him." Ayame muttered almost as a side note.

"I won't have that said about Valgas." Falcon replied swiftly. The girl looked a little taken aback.

"The man told me to beware of him." Wang-Tang carried on. "He told me Valgas was an actor, a man with many faces."

"I respect Valgas." The Englishman replied with fierce resistance. "I understand the man. I won't have slander said against him like that." His tone refused to be argued with and both of them backed off.

As the ship rose up into the air with a blast of compressed, Valgas and his two aids watched it slowly move through the air towards the north.

Everything had gone according to plan. Miss Whitepearl's romantic intentions for the young Falcon played their part flawlessly and now everything was set.

Still, their cover had come close to being blown when the samurai blundered into the excavation. Killing him would have been the easy solution, but his absence would be noted and unwanted questions would quickly be raised. The memory glamour placed upon him would repress the recall of the events so the samurai would go on thinking he had simply fallen asleep.

"Was it wise to send Gunrock, General?" One of his aids asked in a whisper, both of them undergoing a slight transformation. His eyes changed from olive green to blood red behind his sunglasses and their ears gained a pointed edge. "Out of all our agents he is most unreliable."

"But he dose have the Power Stone I gave him and has been trained how to use it. That makes him the perfect agent for this task." Valgas stated without as much as a glimmer of emotion on his face. "And if he even thinks about betraying us, his kids pay the penalty."

"We've also not been able to find Rouge."

"Whether she recovered the Power Stone of fire or not is still unknown." The other added.

"Rouge is nothing more than a mere annoyance." Valgas replied. "So long as we have her precious Guild-master under lock and key she can do nothing." He watched the ship fade away into the distance, his large arms folded in front of himself. Slowly a smile spread over his face and his lips parted showing a row of sharp teeth. The location of a single renegade agent was of secondary importance at the moment. Right now everything they would ever need was on that ship.

This time, everything was going according to the master's plan.

"Go, observe them." He began without looking back. "Once they have the stones, give Gunrock his final instructions. If he breaths a word about our operations to them; then kill him." The aid to his left bowed very low and suddenly his body disappeared completely; dissipating into a cloud of black smoke. The clothes collapsed to the ground into a pile. The smoke itself contracted and forged itself into the shape of a bird. A crow came into being, a pair of red eyes glaring up at the Turbine Ship. It cawed loudly, before taking to the air flying off after the ship as it passed into the clouds.


	12. The mystery of WhitePearl, part 1

Fog had rolled in up the river, coating the grounds of the WhitePearl estate in a thick white blanket. The old abandoned churchyard at far end of the grounds stood like a silent and dark silhouette on the horizon, the grave stones standing out in the gloom.

The only source of sound for miles around was the bayou across the river to the north.

The old rotten bridge that marked the border between the grounds of the estate and the swamp land creaking so loudly that its moan echoed up into the early morning sky.

The estate of the WhitePearl had been built when they first immigrated here over a hundred years ago. It had once been a wheat field plantation and a small village, but slowly the encroaching swamp land had claimed the fields and most of the buildings and left the manor house itself cornered by thick expanses of creepers and canopy trees.

While many of the WhitePearls had moved to the cities, their home still stood and was maintained by order of the current head of the families accounts, a retreat for members of their family who needed it when times got tough for them.

The groundskeeper, Old man Andrew as he was known, made his way from the gatehouse that stood at the end of the road up the drive towards the manor itself; a single candle lantern lighting in way. The fog was coming in so thick he couldn't see an inch in front of his nose.

The only way the old man could see where he was going was by the distant lights in the manor windows and by the illumination of his own candle behind the glass. Miss WhitePearl was due on the estate very soon and, the staff had been informed, they were to expect company.

The old man smiled. It would be good to see the young gal again.

Hearing a loud crunching sound, the grounds keeper turned around and held his lantern up. It had sounded like a footstep on the gravel path but there wasn't anyone else there.

Determining that he had simply imagined it, the grounds keeper carried on toward the manor house. Surrounding the buildings themselves was a maze made from cut hedges, the tops well over six foot in the air. If one did not know their way one could easily get lost inside them. The spires of the botanical greenhouse could barely be seen above green foliage.

The manor itself was now visible completely; a massive building with two side wings and a large oak front entrance. Stone Gargoyles sat across the rooftops, leering down towards any who tried to approach. They were massive beasts with terrible fangs and claws. The grounds keeper ignored them and carried on.

Again a sudden sound caught his attention. A rustled as something brushed past his left. Andrew glanced around to see several of the bushes that made the maze up moving, caught in the sway of moving air left behind by whatever had passed by.

"Hello…" The old man called out, lifting his lantern higher to peer through the fog that wrapped itself around anything solid. "Is anybody there?" Silence was the only reply.

Taking in a deep breath, the keeper advanced into the maze. "This is private property. Unless you leave now I'm calling the police." From somewhere deep in the fog there was a distant cackle and the keeper backed up.

Something darted swiftly through the air above him, leaping along the top of the maze with speed that turned it into a blur.

"I'm warning you." Andrew began stammering taking a few unsteady steps backwards. The cackling continued, growing louder and louder as if its source was coming closer. Panicking, the keeper dropped his lantern and ran to the front of the house and thumped loudly on the door.

There was a sudden ruffling directly behind him and he froze, sweat running down his forehead. Slowly he turned around and then he screamed and then his cry was suddenly silenced the moment it left his mouth.

A hand wrapped in white bandages took hold of his throat, choking the noise out from him.

"Where…" A strained voice began. The keeper's eyes looked from the hand up the arm it was attached to. "Is…" A soaked green leather coat clung to the child like body. Every inch of it was wrapped in bandages, dirty raven black hair trailing out from the top of the head. A single blood red eye was staring down at him, filled with burning emotions of anger and despair. "Momma!"

The flash of a short dagger blade was the last thing Andrew ever saw.

-

Gunrock's kids quickly proved to take after their father in more ways than one. The six of them were everywhere onboard the ship, often getting into fights with each others and the crew members. They were loud children who often tried to liberate some alcohol from the Royal haven's bar when they thought no one was looking.

"They'all really something ain't they?" Gunrock would say proudly, placing his hands on his hips if anyone asked about their boisterous behaviour. Apollus decided quite early on that since they had grown up without a female influence in their lives they were bound to be a little rough around the edges.

"I haven't seen Falcon all day." Wang-Tang began almost to himself as he stood with Ryoma on the deck of the massive Turbine ship as it moved through the clouds heading northward. The expansive floodplains and fields of southern America flew out far below them, the mid morning sun casting illuminating rays of light across their length.

"The Englishman is in hiding." The samurai replied; one eye closed and the other staring out at the horizon; his head blown back by the wind at such an altitude and that generate by the rotating fans beneath the ship. "Miss Julia announced that we would be making a short stop at her family's estate. For some reason Falcon did not seem to like that." Wang-Tang chuckled lightly and leaned on the rail.

"Edward Falcon, come on out darlin'." Julia called out wandering past them, her hands cupped to her mouth. Apollus was wandering behind her with his umbrella tucked under on arm and a hand held to his top hat to prevent it from flying off his head.

Wang-Tang and Ryoma watched them go and once they had wandered around a corner and where out of earshot, the samurai turned to face a white funnel that stood out from the deck.

"They've gone Englishman you can come out now." Wang-Tang followed his gaze and had to hide a wide grin when he saw the face of Edward Falcon hiding behind the grate, his sea blue eyes staring out through the gaps in the metal.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked; the sound of voice echoed by the funnel. Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Right, as if I need to ask." He reached up and pushed the grate off, hoisting himself out of his hiding place. "I can't take this much longer. If I can't get away from that mad woman I think I'm going to go nuts myself."

"Falcon, I'm confused." Wang-Tang admitted once the Englishman had his feet back on the deck. "Your attempts at romance with the ladies are all known to us, but thus far they've not be successful."

"Pardon?" Falcon asked in reply adopted an insulted expression.

"But here is one who is throwing herself at your very feet and yet you're running away." Wang-Tang continued. "Care to explain?" Falcon stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, before sighing and leaning back against the rail.

"Am I right in assuming this has more to it than Miss Julia's obsessive attitude?" Ryoma asked, folding his arms inside his robes. Falcon hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"I'm the son of a noble." He stated slowly. "The youngest son of the house of Falcon; one of the most influential and respected families in the British Isles.

You can't imagine what kind of restrictions that legacy places on someone." Wang-Tang and Ryoma remained silent. "The one at the top of the list is I'm expected to marry a girl from another noble family. A family like the WhitePearl's for example." He managed a small smile. "My family, mother especially, is almost demanding I marry Julia." He strained his face. "I don't want to marry, full stop."

"I see your problem." Ryoma replied, closing both eyes to the stinging wind at his face. "Family expectations can be hard to endure, especially if you've no interest in them."

"Yeah I guess, but I wouldn't know." Wang-Tang added, staring off towards the horizon. Both the samurai and the Englishman cast their friend a brief glance. They had both momentarily forgotten that Wang-Tang had never known any of his own family. He had been raised by monks in the temple where he had learned the Golden Dragon martial arts.

The Royal Haven began to dip below the clouds and once it did it seemed the beauty of the world seemed to vanish. Ayame watched from the bow of the ship as the ground began to approach them. Everything below them was an expansive swamp land and flood plain that stretched off for miles towards the coast far behind them.

Unlit by the sun it was a gloomy grey place that sent shivers down her spine just by looking at it. Unable to explain why, she felt more and more apprehensive the closer to this place they got. As if something was waiting for her here, something malevolent. It was not a pleasant feeling as she backed away from the rail and held her arms around herself tightly suddenly feeling the cold in the air.

"Not the most inviting place in the little ol' world." Julia commented, looking briefly down at the ground as she paced the deck looking for her elusive suitor. "But its home."

There wasn't any space for the Turbine ship to sit itself down on the grounds of the small estate on the edge of the swamp so the ship carried on over the treetops, following the dirt road to the west until they neared the town that stood on more stable ground. A clearly marking landing pad was there waiting for them and slowly the ship began its descent.

The land struts were deployed and the ship readied for landing.

"Oh there y'ar darling." Miss Whitepearl called over, sighting Falcon when the Englishman was forged to reveal himself as they began to make preparations to disembark.

"Yeah, just had to check my luggage." Falcon replied not meeting her eyes. There was a soft but loud thud as the ships made contact with the landing pad, the compressed air propelled from the vessel's underside adding to the thick fog in the air as the fans slowed to a stop.

"You needn't have bothered." Julia replied as the gangplank was thrown out by the crew. "The ships just here to refuel and we'll only be spending a night at my country estate. You can leave your luggage here." Before any of them could make their way down the gangplank they found their path was being blocked by several policemen making their way up towards them.

"Miss Whitepearl?" The leading officer asked addressing the young blond woman with a sceptical eye.

"Yeah?" Julia began looking slightly confused. The office produced his badge and held it aloft for them to see.

"Sergeant Meadows, coroner's office." He stated. He was a man clearly overweight with pale skin and a thick jet black moustache under his nose. The officers following after him were both young men who looked like trainees. "Do you know a Mr. Andrew Patterson?" Julia pushed her eyebrows up in a confused expression.

"Yes, he's the groundskeeper at my family estate." She replied. "I've known him since I was ten." The officer signed and stepped forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

-

The body was being taken away for examination by the local law enforcement by the time they arrived at the estate. The police gave Julia a moment to identify the body before they carried it away.

"It must have been very quick." The Sergeant told her as she stood there, staring at the pool of dried blood outside her manor's front door. The outline of the position the body had been discovered in had been etched in chalk on the path stones. Everything had been left lying where it had been found, even the cracked glass lantern where it had fallen from the dying hands.

"From the wounds we can tell that death must have been near instantaneous." His statements did not seem to help. She was just standing there staring down at the floor with clenched fists. Without warning she broke for the door and rushed inside, several of her cast away tears hitting Falcon on the cheek.

He had never seen Julia like this before. Then again, he had only seen her when she was in her spastic mode and never her other range of emotions.

"How did the old man die?" Ryoma asked giving the policeman a stare.

"Cut throat." Was the simple reply as the man put his hands in his pockets. "A single fluid stroke through the flesh with a dagger it had to be. Must have happened this morning, the body was still warm when we got here. We've searched the grounds by haven't found the murder weapon."

"We've interviewed the staff sir." One of the officers told his superior. "A few we've brought back to town for further questioning, but it seems like most of them had alibis for the time of death."

"Even if they hadn't, none of them could have killed the old guy so quickly. As if the air itself had tore his throat in half." The sergeant replied with a sigh.

"Sir!" Someone called out and the sergeant looked up to see another office running towards him. "We found this by the greenhouse." In his hand was a long piece of white clothe. Part of it was smeared in blood, as if it had been used to wipe a blade clean.

Ayame blinked once at the sight of it; a faint buzz of familiarity that refused to surface into coherent memory at the back of her head. She felt as once repulsed by the mere sight of the clothe.

"I'm not sure we should hang around here with a killah' on the loose." Gunrock ventured pulling bandana back over his head properly. "I have ma kids to think off." All six of them were huddled around their father looked furlong and nervous at the gloomy scene around them. Several of the youngest had clamped themselves onto his leg and refused to let go.

"Yes, we should probably head back into town and rent a room in a hotel." Apollus replied; the old man's gaze kept locked on the swamp in the background. There were dozens of Acers of marchland beyond that border, enough for a crazed killer to spent eternity hiding within.

"I'm…" Falcon began staring up towards the house. "I'm going to talk to Julia." Without another word he ventured off through the front door, moving to let another few police officers out before moving in himself.

"Why would anyone choose to built a manor house here of all places?" Wang-Tang asked gazing out across the encroaching mass of swamp and bayou land that near encircled the WhitePearl estate.

"According to Master Pride, It wasn't always like this." Apollus replied, tugging his box tie back around her neck. "Back in the 1800's when the WhitePearl's first came to America most of what you see here was fertile planting land. Unfortunately soon after the estate was built, a freak storm passed through the area and the region was almost completely flooded.

The swamp quickly encroached, swallowing the land to the point where the WhitePearl's had to abandon the crop business." The Chinese boy didn't reply to that, instead his gaze was drawn to the ruins of an old church barley visible at the far end of the visible grounds. Vines and creepers were slowly engulfing the stone, wrapping itself the surface of the old stones like writhing snakes. "As you can they were in the process of building a town here when it happened.

Afterwards the buildings were all moved to the west on more stable ground."

Ayame had been unusually quite, staring off with a sunken expression on her face. This Wang-Tang noticed. It was so much of a chance from her usually attitude that it concerned him a little. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she shuddered at the contact.

"Something wrong?" He asked. She relaxed her shoulders and looked back with a grateful smile on her lips.

"Nothing." She replied, but her gaze wandered up towards the gargoyles lining the house turrets and she inwardly shook. "This place is creeping me out a bit, that's all."

"Not exactly friendly looking is it?" He agreed looking up at the bat-like, demonic figures above.

"Excuse me do you know were I can find Mr…" A police officer began running up to them. He stopped to glance at the piece of paper in his hand. "Edward Falcon?"

"I am butler to Mr. Falcon." Apollus replied. "Is that a letter for the young master?"

"A telegram." The officer replied handing him the paper. Apollus flipped it open.

"From the British Museum?" He said out load looking at the printed letters at the top. "This must be from that delightful Doctor Erode." Ryoma glanced over the old butler's shoulder as he began to read aloud.

"Dear Edward.

I tried to reach you at your house, but your mother angrily informed me that you had left for a trip.

Using some resources I had at my disposal I anticipated where you would be and sent this telegram.

I have been researching the folklore of Ancient Persia and Babylon as you requested and turned up several things of interest that I believe may prove useful.

Also, a college researching history in Egypt had informed me of some hieroglyphics he wishes me to see.

I will let you know how that goes.

Please visit or telephone me upon your return to England.

Your friend; Doctor Henry Erode."

The grey sky above crackled loudly with distant thunder all of a sudden it started raining. Heavy pellets of water came crashing down hard onto the ground and within moments clothes began to get soaked. Apollus had to shove the paper into his blazer to prevent it from being destroyed by the assault.

"We had best go inside until we can make other arrangements." Apollus ventured, striding towards the house with water collecting in the rim of his hat.

The interior of the WhitePearl manor was almost identical to that of the Falcon's. It had the same room span and the stairs leading up into the landing were in exactly the same place. Police were still here, searching through the house for clues or even the elusive murder weapon. So far, no sign of the killer had been reported. Not so much as a foot print had been left at the murder scene other than those of the victim himself.

"Anything missing?" Meadows was asking a maid of the household. "Jewellery, money or anything like that?"

"I haven't looked." The maid was clearly distraught by the events here and had had to sit down on a stool as her legs were unsteady. "None of the servants stuff at any rate. I haven't seen the master office yet. The safe's behind the picture. Only Lord WhitePearl himself knows the combination."

"For all the good it did." Another officer added descending down the stairs. "We just found it open, the door torn of its hinges."

"All gone?"

"Strange sir, all the dollars are still inside. The only things missing, at least according to the butler are jewels, necklaces and gold rings."

"A robbery that went wrong then." Meadows sighed, writing it all down in a small note book. "Old man must have blundered onto the guy when he tried to make his escape."

"Whoever it was, he must have been very strong sir. Those hinges were torn to pieces by brute force." The officer added adjusting his hat. "I can tell after looking at them that he didn't use anything to break it open. The safe door was torn off with his bare-hands." Meadows gave an impressed whistle.

"But why jewels sir?" The first officer asked. "That's going to be hot stuff on the market, he won't be able to sell. He'd have done much better just taking the money."

Julia could hear it all through the thin floorboards. The remains of her white and red dress lay on the floor around the bed; discarded like a snake would its old skin.

Old man Andrew had been her friend, someone she cherished as close to a family member. Unable to contain them she left the tears roll freely down her cheeks. Her old room in the house, the familiar surroundings, offered little in the way of comfort.

But she had not been searching for any. The sight of the body, the clash wound across the neck… even the memory of it was too much to bear. Comfort was the last patronizing thing she needed right now.

Who would do such a horrible thing? Such an evil, violent act? And for what? A few jewels? For that they'd take the life of an old man who hadn't done them any harm?

In that moment her grief transformed itself and turned to anger. Something deep within her stirred from a long slumber and began to writhe as the restraints placed upon it were weakened.

There was a knock at the door and she sat bolt upright on her old bed. She removed the flowery hat from her head and just sat there, not bothering to answer it. Slowly it pushed itself open and Falcon stuck his head through the opening. The expression on his face told the story instant.

He wanted to say something reassuring, something comforting; but lacked both the experience and the gall to do it. Besides this Julia was by now far beyond mere words; even those from Edward Falcon.

Without waiting for him to say anything, she stood up and marched past him. In fact she almost slammed him against the door frame as she barraged past, her angry eyes rimmed with the red irritation of tears.

"Julia wait!" He called out eventually but she ignored him and carried off down the landing and rounded a corner. While not fluent in the ways of the woman Edward Falcon knew exactly what this meant.

Anyone who so much as spoke to her, at least in the next few hours, was going to have their head gnawed off.

"Hello Operator…" Apollus began; his ear to the phone. Nothing, not even a dialling tone. The old butler groaned and put the receiver down. "The storm must have knocked out the phone lines."

"No chance of a reserve hotel bookin' then?" Gunrock asked putting his hands on his hips. Apollus shook his head.

"Not today. By the time we drive back to the town, it'll be the middle of the night. We might as well spend the night here."

"With a killer on the loose?" Wang-Tang asked. "For all we know the guy could still be here."

"Unfortunately, even me and my own men are going to be stuck here." Meadows ventured, glancing out through the window. The storm was raging outside now.

The tops of the trees along the outline of the swamp were beginning to churn and toss back and forth in the strong winds. "At least until the storm gives out. The roads the only way back into town and its gotten so waterlogged that driving on it's near impossible.

Besides my guess is the one responsible is long gone by now." Despite his reassuring tone, Ayame was not convinced.

That horrible feeling she had experienced earlier came back in full force and beyond all doubt now she was certainly they, her especially, where being watched.

The day wore on and the storm showed no sign of letting up. In fact, it appeared to get worse. The rain pelting down had wiped away the chalk markings outside the house and anything else the police had left outside. By mid afternoon the wind began to loosen the titles on the roof and all the winds and doors had to be fastened shut to prevent them being blown in.

"I imagine tropical storms are quite common around this area." Apollus ventured, trying to alleviate some of the tensions just about everyone could sense ebbing inside the house.

"We get them now and then." Meadows agreed. "But not usually in this season." Apollus sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Miss Julia must have really loved that old man." She commented. "She's been upstairs since we got here." Meadows simply nodded once and shrugged.

"Best to let her cry for a while at any rate. I can question her later once she's settled down. Now that I'm stuck here I'm not in any rush." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a pipe.

The energy lines in this house had been disturbed, Ryoma could sense it. Unfortunately however he could tell that whatever had caused the disturbance was still spreading its influence. It was still here. If not in the house itself then very close.

"Falcon, be on guard." He announced, seeing the Englishman sitting at the bottom of the stairs with his head balanced on a fist. "I do not believe we are alone in this house."

"Pardon?" Falcon asked looking up with a raised eyebrow. "Of course we're not alone. We brought half a dozen other people here with us."

"Baka." Ryoma snarled pushing his lips together. "I mean other than **_US_**." Falcon blinked once and then stood up sharply.

"You mean you think the killer is still here?" The samurai just nodded and kept shooting glances back over his shoulder.

"The disturbance in the energy lines is unmistakable." He replied. "Don't tell the police anything. They wouldn't take our word for it." Falcon rolled his eyes at that. No one besides from those familiar with the highly tuned senses of the samurai would not believe they could detect disturbance like this.

"Can you tell where he is?"

"No, only that he is close." The samurai closed his eyes and shuddered slightly. "But another disturbance seems to mask his own. There are two forces at work in this house and they concern me." Falcon scratched the back of his head.

"You're not making a lot of sense Ryoma."

"I know." He admitted. "Just watch yourself. Let all others with a Power Stone know, but say nothing to anyone else.

"You the boss." Falcon replied with a grim smile.

Distinguishing between night and day was only possible by the presence of darkness. All through the evening the storm ragged on, a maelstrom of wind and rain. With nothing else to do and nowhere else to go, the servants of the household, still shaken by the murder, lapsed back into their roles and began serving dinner.

The loud grandfather clock in the hall chimed in at seven' o'clock.

Each sound of the gong was like a hammer strike, resonating throughout the house; luring from its slumber the unwelcome guest, pulling it back to consciousness. A single blood red eye pushed the bandages out of the way.

"Momma…" The voice almost hissed as it began moving, sliding through the shadows, its body barely a few feet away from those who moved in the light but its presence went unnoticed as if it were over a thousand miles away. "Momma mine…"

They were here. Just as the voices churning through his head had told him. He should have had more faith in the words of his lifelong companions.

Creeping along the rafters, wrapped in darkness; he watched them pass below completely oblivious to his very being.

The blond one stopped just below; scratched the back of his head with a hand in a brown leather glove before moving on.

While he was on the list of targets, he wasn't the one that had to be dealt with right away.

"Momma." The word seeped out like the whistle of a far off breeze. Falcon froze at the sound of it and then glanced up. The rafters above where bare and empty. Had he been imagining that? It was rather tense around here and he was distracted by Julia's absence from the group, perhaps he was just getting a little jumpy?

"Momma?" He asked himself. He had heard that same word uttered that way before…

Ayame stuck close to Wang-Tang. It was the only way she could feel even marginally safe in this house.

"I'm beginning to think something's worrying you." The boy muttered, pulling his arm free from Ayame's grip.

"I don't like this place." She admitted finally. "I feel as if something's watching me." Wang-Tang managed a smile, but his eyes darted around the room anyway.

"I'm sure its nothing." He replied laying an understanding hand on her shoulder. Truth-be-told this place unnerved him as well, even without the crime scene. Still, he wasn't going to let Ayame know that as the last thing she needed as more reason to worry.

"Ok chaps, we've got a bit of a problem." Falcon told them, hurrying up and putting a hand to one side of his face so his voice didn't echo to anyone else within earshot. "The samurai things the killers still somewhere in the house, but don't tell anyone…" Before he could finish, Wang-Tang kicked him in the shin as a less than subtle way of telling him to be quite. The anxious look on Ayame's face increased.

"Still…still here?" She began with the fear more than evident in her voice. Wang-Tang shot the hobbling Englishman a 'now-look-what-you've-done' look. "Where?"

"Ryoma doesn't know, only that he's close." Falcon replied, rubbing his leg while hoping. "Don't worry. Our lot has five Power Stones between us. What kind of maniac is going to go up against that?"

"The psychotic murdering kind." The Englishman would have laughed in response had the situation not been quite so grave.

"Well…right. Just, be alert. Don't say anything to the police. They'll just ask questions we either can't answer or they won't believe." Even before he had finished speaking he was wandering off towards the door. "I have to find Julia. I can't just let her wander around alone right now."

He stopped in the doorway. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Falcon may not have had the same training that Ryoma had been privileged to, but he didn't need that to recognise a presence in the room.

There was a sudden loud thud as Wang-Tang stuck the floor. Falcon spun around only to come face to face with the sole of an old brown boot. Instinct overriding fear, Ayame tore several shuriken out from her robes and tossed them through the air at the green and white blur that hurtled through the room.

Each of the sharp throwing objects was intercepted by the short blade of a dagger and sent flying harmlessly into the floor. Before the girl could do anything else, a white bandaged hand wrapped itself around her thrown and the momentum threw her down against the wall.

"You took Mamma!" It had been a few months but she recognised the face of Jack the Slayer staring at her with the one undamaged eye, the iris blood red. Ayame tried to lash out with her foot but one of Jack's legs intercepted and pinned hers back against the wall.

Slowly and deliberately, the boy reached through the top of her robes. For a moment Ayame was certain he was going to do something horrible, but watched as his hand lifted clear; in its grasp as her Power Stone. "Now Momma mine again!" His knee connected sharply with her stomach and she doubled over, gagging out. A single blow to the back of her head as she went down knocked her unconscious.

"Ayame!" Wang-Tang cried out as he back flipping back up and raced forward towards Jack. The slayer just cackled and snapped the fingers on his free hand, a scimitar like dagger flying out his sleeve and into his hand.

His body arching in an impossible way, he avoided Wang-Tang's sweeping kick and shot the blade forward. Wang-Tang only managed to dodge in time, but not fast enough to avoid having his shirt slashed.

Jack drew his blade back and charged again, his blade sliding through the air dozens of times and each time Wang-Tang only just managed to dodge away; his clothes being torn and cut. Finally Jack's boot lashed out in a kick and Wang-Tang was sent flying backwards to crash through the window and outside into the pouring rain.

"Mine…" He laughed bringing the aqua blue stone up to his eye, the pupil contracting at the sight of it; each wrapped finger refusing to let go of the jewel in its grasp.

"Murderer!" A voice snarled. Falcon blinked to clear his vision and glanced up. Julia was standing there in the doorway, her gaze locked on Jack. Her nightgown around her was completely black and her hair was let out of its usual buns, hanging around her shoulders. The look on her face was that of murderous rage. It was if some other personality was overriding that of Julia herself.

Jack simply blinked his one eye once and laughed.

"Pretty lady, cut up nice and slow." He placed Ayame's power Stone back into his pocket and clicked his fingers, the other dagger hilt now flying into his grasp. Julia said nothing, not even as Jack advanced towards her.

"Julia, move it!" Falcon declared throwing himself back up to his feet. Acting without thinking he reached into his pocket for his Power Stone, but to his horror he found nothing there. "What?" He both pockets, even those on the inside of his jacket. His Stone was gone.

Julia slowly raised her hands and held perfectly in her slender hands as the stone. Falcon looked alarmed.

She must have picked his pocket when she barged past him through the door, there was no other explanation. At the sight of another Stone, Jack hesitated before hissing loudly and charging anyway. His dagger left aloft ready to stab down.

The Power Stone of Metal buzzed loudly and glowed a bright crimson. Without warning the daggers in Jack's hands sparked and melted. The heat generated burn the bandages and Jack cried out, dropping to his knees and holding his hands close to him as he hollered in pain. The molten remains of his weapons burning on the floor.

"Bad lady! BAD BAD BAD!" The slayer snarled, staggering backwards a few steps. Julia took a single step forward and the stone glowed again Jack recoiled as if struck by a physical blow, sliding over the floor like a scuttling insect.

"Julia what are you doing?" Falcon demanded but the blonde haired young woman refused to even acknowledge that he was there. The stone glowed again and was slammed back into the wall, the plaster falling away in small fragments.

"Silly lady, Bad silly lady!" Jack hissed from behind his bandages. "I have momma now! You too late." Without another word he arched his background and like a snake vanished into the fireplace; darting past the flames and up the chimney stack.

The stone in Julia's grasp glowed again and the bricks started breaking apart and crashing down onto the floor engulfing the fire, the explosions following Jack up. Unfortunately the slayer outpaced it and burst out onto the roof.

"Julia stop it!" Falcon demanded, as the woman's attention turned to the ceiling and she started blasting the stones energy through the floor boards in an attempt to hit Jack. By now the slayer had dropped down the side of the manor house and was darting across the grounds clutching his scolded hands to his chest where the Power Stone was kept.

Cackling insanely as he made his escape into the shadows.

"What in the name of tar nation?" Gunrock demanded heaving his large bulk into the room.

As if she were no longer herself, Julia whipped around and directed the stone directly at him. The shockwave struck the Mexican head on and he tipped back. Apollus had enough time to cry out before the large man's bulk pinned him and several policemen to the floor.

Ryoma silently slid past them and into the room with both Katana drawn. He had been expecting something else but catching sight of Julia he hesitated, unsure of what to make in this situation. The shockwave from the stone rocketed forward and to counteract it, the samurai crossed his swords in front of himself in an X. The attack seemed to flow around him as it struck, peeling the plaster off the wall behind him.

"Julia, for the love of god, that's enough!" Edward Falcon snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders. The young woman's face arched around to meet his. The Englishman stood there shocked at the mere sight of the change in it.

Her lips were parted in a sheer, spread wide. Her eyes were slight in devious desire, a lust. A lust directed at him. She wanted him, burned with desire for him.

To possess his mind, body and soul.

And to hurt, viciously hurt; anyone who tried to stop her from achieving that goal.

Without hesitation Falcon drew his fist back and then flung it forward. The blow connected with her face and the Power Stone of Metal flew from her hands, rolling to a stop nearby. Her head hung and suddenly her body went as limp as a rag doll in Falcon's grasp.

Everything went quite as if all the world's sounds were stolen away. Ryoma slowly lowered his swords and then slid them back into their sheaths with a long hiss. Falcon carried the semi-conscious Julia over to a chair and sat her down.

The front door burst open and Wang-Tang blundered in, soaked from head to foot and cut lanced through his clothes. He ignored the startled looks of the others and went straight to Ayame who was still lying unconscious on the floor.

"Ayame, Ayame wake up!" He picked her up in his arms. "Ayame speak to me!" Gunrock hoisted himself off the old butler and the police and staggered forwards into the room.

"What in gods' name just happened?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

Ryoma glanced around the scene of complete devastation in the room and then at the molten pieces of metal burning the floor boars at his feet.

"The slayer was here?" He asked, directing his eyes towards Falcon. The Englishman didn't reply.

"Julia?" He began, gently tapping his palm on her cheek. Slowly the young woman's eyes fluttered half open, the beginnings of tears welling up in the corners.

"Edward?" She began looking up into Falcon' face. Suddenly the tears flowed freely once again and she clung to his jacket and refused to let go. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself!" Unable to do anything else, Edward Falcon simply put his arms around her and held her tight.


	13. The mystery of WhitePearl, part 2

Returning to the un-natural quiet of the WhitePearl house from the chaotic melee of the previous evening was a strange transition that was perhaps more unnerving than all of the other events combined.

Julia had lain in her bed all night and all morning simply staring up at the ceiling, rolling over to face away from the door whenever someone else other than Edward Falcon entered the room. She hadn't said anything. Only a blank stare would come in reply if anyone addressed her.

Damages to the house had been significant. The living room had been almost completely demolished, holes blown up through the floor boards into upstairs rooms and the chimney was tittering on the brink of collapse.

Thankfully not soon after, as if sensing the transpiring events, the storm quieted and died down. The rain stopped and the howling winds slowed to a gentle breeze.

Ayame had taken a beating. Bruises ran all over her body and Wang-Tang was convinced she had a fractured arm. More than just her physical injured worried him. Since she woke up she appeared distant and far away, as if some part of her very self had been taken.

Her Power Stone.

Wang-Tang was still learning how they worked, but one thing he knew for sure what that the more a Stone was sued, the more the owner became attached to it.

The girl winced as she tried to sit up off the sofa. Wang-Tang put a hand on her shoulder and told her to sit back down. Reassuring smile on his face. She blushed and did as she was told. Gunrock's six kids started making 'kissy' faces at them from the hallways

Almost immediately a car came screeching down the muddy road at full speed, sliding to a stop directly in front of the house's front entrance. The driver, a chauffer dressed in black, got out first and walked around to the back passenger seats.

Apollus watched him from an upstairs window as he opened the door and bowed his head respectfully as a man stepped out.

"Good lord." Apollus began. The passenger glanced around and the devastation of the house, then walked straight up to the front door. It was already open with police going in and out.

"Hey, just who are you?" Gunrock demanded, glaring down at the man as he stepped through into the hallway. He was old, probably in his lat sixties with short white hair a beard that dipped down below his chin. His eyes were a very dark chocolate brown. His clothing, a smart grey jacket with golden needlework and a pair of long almost pure white pants, suggested he was of privileged standing.

"Where is she?" He demanded outright not even giving the Mexican a single glance. "Where is Julia?"

"I'm not telling anything to a popinjay like you!" Gunrock snorted, looking over the man's dress with a contemptuous eye.

"Mr. Gunrock, please do not speak like that to our host." Apollus panted running down the stairs. "This is his house we're standing in."

"Huh?" The Mexican asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are standing in the presence of Lord WhitePearl." Gunrock adopted a sudden stricken and panicked look and turned back to the old man with a nervous smile.

"When I heard about my daughter's financial support for this expedition, I knew it would come to this eventually." Falcon glanced up to see Lord WhitePearl standing at the top of the stairs staring at the closed door that lead into Julia's room. He had Julia's father before, during the original trip to Louisiana years ago. "But I hadn't any idea how late the hour was until I received word of Old Man Andrew's death." Ryoma, who was leaning against the open window sill with his katana scabbard held in one hand, opened his eyes and studied Lord WhitePearl in detail.

Apollus and Gunrock came up the stairs right after him.

"You know about…" Falcon begun, but found he hadn't the descriptive language that did last night's events any justice. Lord WhitePearl just nodded.

"It's all my fault." He sighed. "I should never have expected the mental conditioning would last forever and beyond that, I should never have started this disaster." His face twisted in the darkest of frowns. "I wish I'd never laid eyes on that damn stone."

"Stone?" Falcon repeated with raided eyebrows. "Power Stone?" Lord WhitePearl pushed his lips together tightly, before relaxing his shoulders and pulling up the empty chair on the landing.

"Perhaps it is best if I start at the beginning."

* * *

-

The voices were once again silenced, drowned out by the engulfing melody of his mother. Clasped in his burnt hands, Jack held the stone close to himself; refusing to let it go. He wanted to push it right into his heart by every time he tried he was met with pain. Instead, he was forced to be merely content with its proximity.

"I not let them take you Momma, not again." Sitting the darkness, alone, hiding from them all; concealing himself in the shadows to ensure they would never take her away again; Jack the Slayer gibbered constantly to himself.

Since it had been taken, Jack had been empty and devoid of nearly all his will. Only the voiced that has gently whispered in his head guided him.

Hurled back through the vast concept of time, Jack re-experienced his childhood. Memories recent and old blurred into one until causality was no longer in effect. There was a meaningless omnipresent 'now'.

The jewel in his hands suddenly sparked and Jack was brought back to recognise the normal passage of time. Feeling returned and eventually he found himself back in the hiding place he had located.

Form, the shadows of the collapsed building he watched the lines of the river and marsh empty out into the ocean in a jagged coastline nearly ripped to pieces by tropical storms. The ruin in the swamp was the remains of a town, now long abandoned. Vines and creepers choked the streets, half collapsed buildings and even an old townhouse.

His gaze wasn't fixed on that. Rather he gazed out towards the sky.

Something was coming.

"What is it Momma?" He asked looking down at the aqua stone. It did not reply. Instead it simply glowing its respective colour dully.

Clouds were still thick in the sky even with the storms passing and the sun was nearly invisible behind the grey screen. Jack watched as slowly, a large shape began to emerge out of the gloom. Formless at first, a mere darkened blob which slowly but surely began to take a more definite shape.

Then as it broke through the clouds, Jack recognised the bow of a Turbine Ship.

A massive flying vessel kept aloft by jets of steam and the rotating fans underneath the hull. Its sail wings were spread out wider than usual along either side and across the bow, carved into the woodwork was a figure head was the image of a Octopus.

The ship crossed the sky until it was nearly hovering over the abandoned buildings within the swamp, half choked by the ever-growing flora. Once it was directly over him, it stayed there and maintained itself high in the air.

Jack watched the vessel, never taking his single working eye off it for a moment despite the wind its fans were blowing down into his face.

A rope ladder was tossed off the side from the deck, trailing a long way down to the point where it almost made contact with the ground.

Jack's placed the stone into his jacket pocket and readied his arms to reach for his daggers as someone began to climb down the ladder in leaps and bounds.

"Ahoy there!" The figure cried out once it reached the bottom, hanging there with one foot on the lowest rope step and a large metallic clamp for a hand on one higher up. The man waved to Jack with his only good hand.

He was unshaven and had several missing teeth, a loss that showed when he smiled down at him. The left eye was concealed by a mask that was shaped to resemble the eye socket of a sky. His hair was long and silver, tied back by a red ribbon under a bandana and mariners hat. "You must be Jack."

The boy took several steps back.

"Who you?" He demanded, twitching his finger and with one fluid movement he seemed to summon a dagger to him.

"Real name's Jonathon Cross." The mariners replied apparently unfazed by the weapon. "But folks just call me Kraken." More men were descending off the rope ladder. Some were even dropping from the ship itself, using bronze contraptions strapped to their backs like wings to slow them down. Even Jack could see they were surrounding him.

"What you want?" The boy demanded, flicking his other hand and the last dagger came to him.

"Little stone about 'yar big." Kraken replied, gesturing with his good hand to indicate an object about the size of a fist. "I know you have one."

"Me no have stone, go away!" Jack snapped in reply. Kraken spilt a large grin. He reached into his blue jacket and withdrew a glass vial. Inside was a neon green liquid that glowed dully. Kraken held it closer towards Jack and the glow seemed to intensify.

"Boys…" The pirate began. "Why don't you teach this young man the penalty for lying?" All those around him reached for the pistols at their side at once as the Turbine ship above moved on, sailing over the treetops to find a more suitable place to land.

"Our pleasure boss." A large man in a red bandana and open dark blue shirt sneered in reply, cracking his knuckles together.

The pupil in Jack's eye narrowed to a near dot and convulsing with anger, the boy charged right at them with both daggers held back ready to strike.

-

* * *

Ayame winced as the sling was hung into place, her arm hoisted across her chest. Wang-Tang placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and tied the knot on her shoulder.

"There." He said with a small smile. "It'll be a good few weeks before that comes off I'm afraid." Gunrock's kids were still taunting them from a distance. The oldest was mimicking the act of taking a damsel in his arms and fresh kissing her, the others laughing at his act.

"Ah my love, my heart and soul…" He chanted, affecting a very bad French accent. Several others rolled over clutched at their stomachs and laughing.

Ayame angrily twirled her fingers and a shuriken appeared in her good hand. The throwing star crossed the distance between them and sank into the wood of the door frame. The message was very clear.

"Back off twerps." She told them in a very shrill voice rimmed with venom.

All six of them raised their arms as if in surrender and backed off in complete silence, never taking their eyes off the ninja girl for a moment until they were safely out of firing range.

"They're all like little versions of Gunrock." Wang-Tang managed, suppressing a short chuckle. Ayame smiled to, but the action was forced.

The theft of her stone had left her feeling empty, as if with its leaving it had taken something important along with it.

"Feels like part of your soul's gone doesn't it?" Wan-Tang asked without looking at her. Ayame glanced up at him. He was staring off into space, out through the window and at the horizon on the far side. "Power Stones are odd things. The more one is used, the more the user feels attached to it, almost to the point where it becomes a part of oneself." He reached into his pocket and withdrew his Power Stone, holding the emerald green jewel aloft for her to see.

Gunrock's children watched from the sidelines, their gaze attracted to the rock; all six of them staring at it in awe.

"When Kraken stole my stone, I felt as if he had taken my soul with it. That feeling of lose only truly went away as soon as I recovered it." Wang-Tang carried on. "And it wasn't just the stone's power I was suffering withdrawal symptoms from either.

The more I fight with this stone, the more it and my spirit become intertwined." He smiled grimly. "Eventually I think there'll come a point where one wouldn't be able to distinguish between my soul and the Stone."

"Was that what happened to me?" Ayame asked, thinking aloud her thoughts. "Was I becoming one in spirit with the stone?" She brought her legs up and hugged them to herself as best she could with one arm. "Why?"

"Those who use Power Stones can do so by means of their spirit." Wang-Tang explained. "Ryoma told me once that a Power Stone will often chose its wieldier, even if it already has an owner; it was go to whom it deems more worthy.

The Power and the spirit become one in a sense, unlocking the hidden potential within.

But then there are those like Kraken, who don't use their spirits, who force the stones to do their bidding by the use of Black Magic or in some other cases, emotions of the extreme variety, like anger or the pain of loss."

"Pain of loss?" Ayame repeated. Wang-Tang blinked, realizing he had said more than he was supposed to. He glanced around to make sure others were out of earshot.

"Alright…" He leaned back into the sofa, sliding his Power Stone back into his pocket. "I want you to promise me that you won't tell either Ryoma or Falcon that I told you this." Ayame nodded once. "Just over a year ago, when we first encountered the pirate king; the cruise ship we were one was attacked by his original ship; the King Octopus.

His crew boarded the vessel and took what they were after from the vault. As they were leaving, Kraken used a Power Stone to tear the ship in half. Hundreds died, including a young girl called Alicia. She was Edward Falcon's cousin." Ayame held a hand to her mouth.

"He….Kraken killed children?" She asked in stunned horror.

"Whole families." Was the reply. Her eyes widened. "He was simply after the Power Stone in the ships vault." Wang-Tang explained. "It was nothing personal, but anyone in convenient to him as always been the first to die.

He is a pirate after all." Ayame sat there in silence, digesting his bit of information.

She harboured no illusions about Kraken's willingness to do utterly evil things to get what he wanted, but this… whole families, just for being in his way? What kind of man would do such things?

"Eventually, Falcon, Ryoma and I chased him all the way to his fortress in the Bering straights, the pirate stronghold known as SkullHaven.

We took the stones from him after the battle. That should have been enough, but Falcon wanted more.

He wanted revenge. He wanted to massacre the entire pirate gang for their involvement in Alicia death. He wanted to coat the entire fortress in their blood."

That did not sound like the Edward Falcon she was aware of at all. "That desire was reflected in the stone and his powers went array.

His spirit wasn't in cooperation with the stone and the result was Falcon nearly lost control.

It was Mel who finally managed to bring him to his senses." The Chinese boy sighed and sat up almost rigid. "So you see, the connection between Power Stone and the spirit is exceptionally strong and its absence is nearly disastrous.

Ayame was staring down at the floor as if she were unable to meet his gaze. He cupper her face and gently pulled her to face him. She brown eyes were brimmed with uncertainty.

Ever since she had followed the Samurai to England her life had been turned completely upside down and his journey was challenging her conceptions of life to the point where she couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

"I wish I'd never left Oedo." She said out load.

"Do you really?" He asked. Ayame was silent for a brief moment before a smile parted her lips.

"No." How could she, when leaving had placed her amongst people she could truly call friends? Or how it had placed her under the wings of this boy?

"If the Power Stones have shown me nothing else Ayame, its that there's nothing stronger known to man than its own spirit."

"Do you always come up with speeches like that?"

"I have a whole draw full of them written down." He replied with a smile.

Ayame felt her face grow warm when she suddenly became aware of how closer her face was to his, and continuing to move towards it.

Wang-Tang managed his own blush as they felt each others breath on their faces.

Before anything monumental could happen however one of Gunrock's kids decided now was the time to send a wet towel flying across the room to smack into Ayame's face.

"Good one!" Another laughed, patting the offender on the shoulder. Wang-Tang watched as Ayame dragged the towel off her face, her expression bordering on pure evil and eyes burning with unrivalled wrath.

Hell hath no fury like a teenage girl under the influence of hormones.

* * *

-

"When I was living in this house, I was a collector of rare antiquities." Lord WhitePearl was landing on the landing, staring out across the expanse of the garden lawn towards the rim of the swamp at the far side. His hands were folded behind his back and heels pressed tightly together. The noise of crying kids had begun to quiet from downstairs. "Little Julia was only about seven at the time and she was utterly fascinated by all the trinkets from various cultures and countries I would bring home to put in my private museum."

Falcon sat nearby, listening to every word intently. Ryoma was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Apollus and Gunrock stood nearby, almost standing to attention. Not a single one of them dared to make a noise that could interrupt

"One summer, I received word of a rare collection of gemstones that had been discovered in a lost tomb in Egypt. The British Museum wanted me to oversee the American distribution of the find.

I went there immediately and was greeted with a sight beyond my wildest expectations." The lord paused for a moment, considering if he should continue or not. Then he relented and relaxed his shoulders. "Whatever was laid to rest in that crypt, it wasn't an Egyptian king or pharaoh.

Hieroglyphics translated at: The Tomb of the Visitor." Ryoma opened one eye, stared at Lord WhitePearl, then shut it again. "Within this tomb I discovered that a multitude of gemstones had been laid to accompany whoever that man was down the river of the dead.

One of them…" He stopped again and his voice sounded shaky. "One of them was a raven gemstone, a refined jewel that looked so beautiful I couldn't resist simply taking it for myself.

So I concealed it amongst my belongings and returned to America with it." The old mans face contorted with grief and regret. "I wish I'd simply put it down with the others that were going to the British Museum, but… when I saw it, I was overcome by a strange greed I'd never known before.

I simply couldn't control the compulsion. I had to have that stone."

"This stone…" Falcon began, reaching into his jacket. "Doses it look like this?" The lord WhitePearl looked back to see Falcon holding his own Power Stone aloft.

"Yes." He replied after a moment ."But it was jet black in colour."

"That sounds like a Power Stone without any question." Apollus ventured. Ryoma nodded once in agreement.

"When I brought it home, I laid it with a place of honour at centre of my collection." Lord WhitePearl continued. "When my daughter next came to marvel at my collection she…" He pushed his lips together tightly as if he as afraid to go on. "…she saw the black stone and took it up.

Before I knew what was happening, it was like the shadows themselves were engulfing her. Every ounce of darkness within that room swirled around like a vortex, wrapping themselves around her body.

She screamed, crying for help. But there was nothing I could do. Whenever I got close the shadows seemed to take physical form, throwing me back.

I could do nothing but watch as the devil that damn stone generated possessed her."

"Possessed?" Falcon asked. Lord WhitePearl turned to face the Englishman comply in response.

"When she looked me after it was over, the expression on her face it was… it was…" He paused to swallow a lump in his throat. "It was NOT Julia who was looking at me." The memory of that demonic glare the young woman had taken last night flashed across Falcon's mind and he knew exactly what the lord was trying to describe. "She killed one of my employees without a second thought and tried to do away with me." He pulled down the collar of his jacket and reveal several scars across his neck.

They looked like the claw marks from the attack of a savage animal.

"But I managed to subdue her. Eventually the effect of the stone wore off and she returned to normal… but she was forever tainted by the experience.

Whatever else that evil icon did, it gave my daughter spilt personalities.

One is the girl whom you all know; but the other is a darker side. A manifestation of wants and desires, a culmination of lust and frustration."

"A dark side." Ryoma stated opening both eyes. "Then that proves it. This is the work of the Power Stone of shadows." Falcon nodded in agreement.

"The Dark Stone." Amongst all the nine stones, two stood out amongst the rest.

They were the Light Stone and its polar opposite, the Dark Stone. There had been little for Falcon to go on in his research but he did find references in various texts to the Dark Stone's control over shadows and the darker side of human nature.

"Do you still have it good sir?" Apollus asked.

"You think after what happened to my daughter that I would keep that evil thing?" Lord WhitePearl asked with a raised eyebrow. "No I did not keep it.

I concealed it within a bolted metallic box and then took a trip in a Turbine ship over the Atlantic Ocean.

Once I was over the open sea, I dropped it overboard and watched it sink into the abyss." He stopped to clear his throat. "Afterwards, in order to keep Julia's darker side under control, my wife and I had to give her hypnotic suggestion. Putting in mental barriers to keep her other self locked away.

But that incident had tainted our lives and they would never be the same. I was unable to bear the presence of my collection after that, so I sold it all to various museums around the world and set into the Turbine ship business." Looking emotional drained, Lord WhitePearl descended into a chair in the corner. His hand held to the bridge of his nose.

"Well, that certainly explains a few things." Gunrock sighed testing his neck muscles as he broke the awkward silence.

Falcon sat there in silence. He hadn't known. She had been only seven? That means she was struggling with this even during that time when they first met.

The Englishman suddenly felt guilty. Not for turning down her affections, but for giving her the cold shoulder whenever she tried to be close to him.

It was not pity he felt for her. It was contempt he felt for himself.

"I do not know what the Power Stones are exactly…" Lord WhitePearl continued staring down at the floor. "But that incident convinced me that their power isn't meant to be wielded by men.

They are forces beyond our understanding and they should not be in the hands of mortals." He fixed Falcon with a gaze. "My advice to you is to abandon this quest before inevitable tragedy strikes." Silence endured for a moment.

"The Power Stones are indeed powerful tools." Ryoma said voicing his opinion. "In the wrong or even inexperienced hands they can be used to commit great acts of evil.

We quest not to control the stones ourselves, but to keep them out of the clutches of those who would." He reached into his robes and withdrew his own Power Stone. "I once saw a man use this very stone to open the heavens and send a thunder bolt down to tear a cruise ship in half.

The memory of that event replayed itself over in Falcon's mind, crossing across his eyes unbidden.

He tried his best to banish it, but the image of the sinking vessel would not leave his recollection. The feeling of helplessness as he watched that innocent little girl sink with it was heightened and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

"The only way I can be assured that it will not be used like that again is to keep it with me." The samurai added one last time, looking down into the depths of the jewel in his grasp.

A strange silence followed that no one had the courage to break. Gunrock eventually gathered the guts and spoke up.

"So what now huh?" He asked scratching the back of his head. "I mean, with Miss Julia out of it, what becomes of this expedition?"

"That bandaged fiend made off with Miss Ayame's Power Stone." Apollus replied. "Recovering it should be of paramount importance."

"The slayer could be miles away by now." Ryoma ventured.

"Julia injured him, he wouldn't be able to go very far." Falcon added as he stood up out of his chair. "I'd say he's probably somewhere within five to six miles."

"The town?"

"Nah, that's still too far."

"The old town." Lord WhitePearl suddenly interjected. "The original settlement that was swallowed up by the swamp. It lies directly to the south about a mile or two away. Some of the buildings there might provide one shelter."

"Then we start looking there." Ryoma pushed himself off the wall and slid his Katana scabbard back to his side. "Falcon, let us go."

"Right." Without warning there was a loud crashing sound from beyond the door into Julia's room. It was the sound of glass breaking. Without hesitation Lord WhitePearl flung himself at the door and tore it open.

The bed covers and sheets were strewn across the floor, ripped in small pieces. The window at the far side had been broken open. Ryoma rushed in and over to the window. Across the estate grounds he could see a figure running south towards the swamp. Even at this distance it was obvious it was Julia.

"She must have heard us talking." Lord WhitePearl stated as he reached the window, staring out after the fleeing figure. "She's heading towards the old town!"

"Her dark side must still have some control over her actions." Ryoma said. "She's going to try and avenge her friend."

"Jack'll tear her to pieces!" Falcon exclaimed. "We've gotta stop her."

"Already on it!" Gunrock yelled up as he bust out the front door after all, running as fast his large bulk could manage. Falcon and Ryoma jumped out the window to save time, rebounding off the wall to slow themselves down to avoid injury.

"Wait young master!" Apollus called out after them. "Wait for me!"

* * *

-

The first to try and bring Jack down where the first to die. The knife blades sliced through their throats with lighting fast reflexes, blood spraying out into the air and staining the green jacket and bandages. Darting between the suddenly confused pirates, Jack sliced he went, bring men down in moments; entire arms and even heads sent flying from their bodies.

Death came swiftly and by the time Jack ended his killing spree, ten men lay dead around him; their blood seeping over the cracked stone of the ruin and into the stagnant water of the swamp.

Octo, Pus and the other pirates; having now been shown Jack's skill; backed off to a safe distance.

"Actually captain, why don't you have a shot at him?" Puss asked, gesturing towards the boy. Kraken bore an unimpressed frown.

"Good help is just so hard to find." He muttered to himself, striding forward as his men backed off even more to give the two combatants as much elbow room as possible. Jack raised both blood stained daggered and charged, but Kraken slapped his attacks side with his good hand.

"Stone mine! Momma mine!" Jack snarled, leaping up into the air and bring his leg down in a kick .Kraken's right arm flew up, the pincer closing itself around the boys waist, stopping the attack. With the slayer firmly in his grasp, Kraken about faced and swung Jack down smashing his back into the stone ground.

Jack's arms twisted at impossible angles, the daggers in both grasp sinking into the ground to act as anchors. Taking hold of Kraken's arms with his legs, the boy used his own body as leveraged and tossed Kraken over him and straight into a tree.

The pirate king slid to the ground, leaves, twigs and pieces of bark falling with him. Kraken shook the debris out of his head and hoisted himself back up, apparently unfazed.

Jack twisted like a bending snake before arriving back on his feet.

"Lads, back off a moment." He announced and the pirates quickly began climbing back over the ruins away from them. Whenever their captain said he wanted space, it usually meant staying within a certain distance of him was hazardous to their health.

Jack watched Kraken was the pirate king reached into his jacket and withdrew another glass vial. Like the first, it contained a liquid but rather than being green; it was jet black.

Kraken tossed it down and it smashed open on the ground. The contents sprayed out, a black sludge that surged down into the cracks in the stone. Other pieces of it surged like slugs towards the recent bodies and seemed to vanish once they reached them.

For a moment, there was utter silence.

Then the water in the swamp around them began frothing. Jack looked down as a skeletal hand reached up and tried to grab his ankle. He leapt out of the way, balancing himself on the top of a half collapsed wall as skeletal bodies began to heave themselves out of the depths.

The bodies of the dead pirates also began to move, reanimated corpses that heaved themselves up clumsily and took holds of their weapons. It was clear from the vacant looks on their faces that despite their mobility, they were still very much dead.

"Reanimation…" Kraken declared, putting his hands on his hips. "Page one of the 'How to be A Necromancer.' " A messy piece of black magic that required a bit of alchemy. Kraken didn't like using reanimated bodies as he preferred to rely on his own skills, but occasionally the technique didn't have its uses.

Those from the swamp were little more than walking skeletons, held together by whatever dark magic's the pirate king had his disposal. They picked up whatever weapons they could find like branches or even bricks and tossed them at Jack.

The slayer avoided them with his acrobatic skill, before racing in fact and slashing at them with his daggers. The blades simply fell through the gaps in the done and did not do any damage.

The skeletons lashed out and Jack was forced back into the arms of the waiting reanimated crewmen. They tried to pin his arms back, but Jack shot around and slashed them across the chest and stomach.

Despite the wounds in their bodies, they carried on as if nothing had happened; slashed at him with their cutlass'. Several raised their muskets and pistols ready to fire.

Jack dodged the steal balls before ducking low under slash attempts.

"Hand over the stone, boy and I'll call them off." Kraken called over, the smile over his show showing that he was enjoying this show.

"Momma is mine. Not yours! Mine!" Jack's voice hissed as he swept backwards to he edge of a drop into a pit of near raven black stagnant water. The corpses moved in on him, forcing him back step by step towards the pinnacle of the drop. "Girl not keep her! Nor you!" The stone in Jack's pocket suddenly started glowing, beams of blue light lancing out of this coat.

"What…" Not expecting this, Kraken declared out load taking a step backwards.

Jack's body twisted up and arched as the fusion form took hold. His limbs began long and thin, covered in blue plates of armour and the hands and feet morphed to become double edged serrated blades. His main body was quickly surrounded by a protective beetle like shell.

"Rolling Slash!" The left arm shot forward, the blades spinning around like a buzz saw. Several of the reanimated bodies were sliced in half, limbs, heads and torso flying up into the air. The skeletons attacked from behind, only to meet the same fate when the leg came arching around. The blow broke the bones apart and the fragments sprayed out wide and rained down upon the ground like snow.

Anything that got in Jack's way was sliced in pieces. The corpses sliced in small pieces. Brick and dust flew up into the air, cascading down like hail.

"I don't know how yee learned Power Fusion..." Kraken began with a snarl as he reached into his coat. "But you're going to have to do better than that to beat me!" Between his fingers were three more vials containing the same black liquid.

These the pirate king tossed straight into the ground releasing the necromantic magic to do its work. Out of the depths of the swamp came more summoned skeletal warriors. Numbering well into their dozens, they crawled up the vine infested ruins and quickly surrounded Jack; advancing on him with their long bony fingers outstretched ready to grab.

"That's the way boss!" Puss called out from the far sidelines. "No one tops the pirate king, not when it comes to black magic!"

"Yeah, show the little runt what happens when someone crosses the Octopus gang!" Octo called out waving a thick fist in the air.

Jack's arms spun out, slicing the skeletons in half as they came near; but their numbers threatened to completely overwhelm him. There was simply too many of them.

"Destroyer Dance!" One leg raised itself and Jack stood on the tip of one blade like foot and using their point, Jack started spinning around like a dancer. Runes and other arcane marking suddenly appearing around him on the ground, glowing bright neon blue. His arms spread out wide and the blades on the ends started spinning.

His entire body becoming a weapon, Jack sliced through entire squads of skeletal warriors ripping them to pieces in moments.

He seemed to rise into the air, twirling like the centre of a hurricane as he went; tearing the reanimated bodies up with him. Then he plummeted sharply down, slicing anything too close in half down the centre.

Kraken was forced to back off, the blades slicing through the fabric of his coat.

The pirate had no more vials of alchemy based Black Magic as he hadn't anticipated he would need any more.

He had more spells, but had no intention of using any of them on this young pup.

A battle cry passing his lips he charged forward, swinging his bulky metal claw down. Jack parried away the blown and lashed out with another Rolling Slash. Kraken dodged and as he did so his body spun around, allowing his claw to come circling around gathering speed before smashing itself directly into Jack's right hand side.

The boy staggered to the side several places and this allowed the pirate king to go on the offensive, stabbing forward with his claw forcing Jack back step by step. With his good hand he tore the pistol at his side out of its holster and aimed it directly at the boys head.

Before he could pull the trigger, Jack brought his leg up sharply. It slammed into Kraken's stomach and the pirate doubled over, dropping his gun in the process.

Using the opportunity, Jack reared back before launching his arms forward with both blades spinning ready to slice and cut.

Using his good hand, Kraken sketched arcane runes in the air with the tips of two fingers and uttered the only spell he could think of at such short notice. A flash of light sprang out as a bolt of magical lightning arched forward.

The two attacks seemed to solid in mid air and the shockwave they produced tore Jack's Fusion form from his body and sent both combatants flying backwards until they crashed into solid objects.

"Ah son of a…" Was all Puss managed before the shockwave crashed into the spectator pirates, sending them all rolling across the ground. Several managed to grab hold of something to stop them flying away, while others was sent crash back into the swamp itself.

Falcon, Gunrock and Ryoma sent the ground shake beneath their feet as they passed through the trees, chasing the fleeting figure of Julia who in the chaos slipped away from sight.

Kraken hoisted himself back off the rubble, shoving a fallen slab of vine encrusted rock off him. Jack was a short distance away, slowing sitting up and shaking the brick dust out of the bandages. A sparkle in the thin daylight caught their eye and they both looked sharply away, to see the Power Stone lying amongst the vine and creepers.

"Momma mine!" Jack squealed, scrambling his way to his feet and bolting for the stone.

Kraken tore himself up and ran for it as well, trying to outdo Jack in the race. They both reached for the stone at they exact same time, and where both amazed when another hand reached down and snatched it up before either of them even came close.

Julia stood there, towering over them with the stone in her hand.

"Silly lady, my stone! Mine!" Jack snarled, a dagger sliding out of his sleeve. Before he could strike her, the stone started glowing soft blue between her fingers. Her face twisted into a depraved version of its former self, an expression of long frustration lust.

Falcon pushed the last few leaves aside just in time to get a close up view as the stone moved through the air, circled around the young woman before slamming directly into her chest. The fusion taking place almost immediately. The fact that Kraken was here to observe it matter little, as if the event before him was so mind stagger, it made little difference.

"By Jehovah!" Gunrock declared as Julia's transformation began. Her hair twisted, moulded itself into two long pony tails stretching down from the back of his head. Her loose nightgown contracted, formed itself into a body tight fitting white suit that stretched up her stomach and partly over her breasts. White leather boots rimmed with red that came up her claves seemed to appear out of nowhere, a high heal with a spike at he bottom. Her arms lengthened and gained scales like those on the legs of a bird, with long talons on the end of each finger.

Once it was over, Julia just stood there in her transformed state. Then slowly, she turned to look directly at Edward Falcon.

One shot of that gaze was enough to instantly paralyse him. Her mouth was set in a thick sadistic sneer and her skin seemed almost snow white. But her eyes were the worst. In them burned want and desire, a lust; not just for Falcon but for death and destruction.

All of Julia's repressed emotions and wants, personified in one single burst.

Falcon swallowed hard.


	14. The mystery of WhitePearl, part 3

Ayame doubled over, a hand placed over her head as she cried out.

Wang-Tang rushed to her side, catching her before she could hit the floor.

"Ayame… Ayame what's wrong?" He asked. Ayame's face was adorned with sudden pain, her fingers tightened over her heart and her breathing was harsh.

"My … my Power Stone…" She whispered as sweat ran down her hair dripping onto the floor.

Falcon took several steps back at the sight of the siren before him, her arms long and scaled like the legs of a bird and ending in talons. Slowly, Julia lifted them up and stared along her arm, gently tracing her tongue along the outer edge.

"Oh it feels SO GOOD to be rid of all that emotional baggage." She declared into the air, spreading her arms out wide. Her hair, put into two long pony tails flowed out behind her, waving as if caught in a nonexistent wind. "Oh right, almost forgot." Quickly she turned around and raised a palm to face Jack. A sudden shockwave passed through the air, a ripple that knocked Kraken off his feet and sent Jack flying backwards over the edge of the town ruins and into the swamp water.

Using the elemental power of the Power Stone of water to its fullest effect, Julia commanded the water; forcing it up. The swamp swelled, spitting Jack up into the air trailing water after him. "This may not be the Dark Stone, but its still fun." She chided, sending bolts of concentrated water rocketing skyward, smacking Jack with full force, knocking him about in mid air.

Falcon watched in horror as she toyed with him, smacking him up and down, do great harm. Despite the fact Jack was a murderer, his screams of pain were more than the Englishman could ensure.

"Julia, stop it!" He carried out as he raced forwards past Kraken's startled pirates. Julia's faced snapped back to face it a wide grim spread over her pale white face; the lips parted showing a row of razor sharp teeth. For a brief moment he saw the same expression he had seen not on her the night before but on the face of Valgas.

Red glowing eyes and sharp almost shark like teeth.

"Don't worry Honey; I'll get to you in a moment." She promised, raising another hand. A torrent of water rose up into the air, squirmed like a snake before smashing itself straight into the Englishman. Knocked off his feet Falcon was hurled back into Gunrock and collapsed to the floor.

Turning her attention back to Jack, Julia clenched a fist and instantly the water around the slayer froze; changing from liquid to solid in the form of ice. Jack simply remained there, completely silent and still, entombed within a pillar of frozen water; reaching out for something to hold onto.

"Well I be a son of a fishmonger." Kraken growled, hoisting himself up to his feet, dusting himself off his coat with his good hand. "This throws a different light on this whole affair." Julia slowly turned her head around on her neck to look at him. The way she did was sickening to look at. Anyone else would have broken their neck twisting it like that.

"Impressive use of magic, little missy." The pirate king said, bowing low in a chivalrous gesture. "And I can see that unlike these other fools you aren't bound by that stupid morale code.

So I be offering you a deal." He reached out his hand towards her. "How about you join up with me and me crew?" She stared down at his hand. "Once all the Power Stones are ours, I'll rewrite history to ensure the pirate age of the 1700's never ended.

So how about it? More treasure, plunder and swag than you can imagine."

"Treasure?" Julia repeated with a raised eyebrow, her body twisting around to match the direction of her face. "What would I want with that?

All I ever wanted was freedom and now I have it." She let her long scaly arms trace out wide. "That stupid little daddies girl sits in the same mental prison they placed me in and with the Power Stone I can gain everything that was ever denied me."

Kraken's friendly expression descended into a deep frown.

"Look missy, I'll be leaving with that Power Stone either way so unless you want your legs ripped off you'll be handing that thar rock over." Julia's wide sadistic grin widened and her talons spread out wide, her legs bending as he readied herself in a crouch.

Kraken clicked his fingers and a vial full of glowing green liquid fell out of his coat arm and handed in his palm.

Julia sprang at him like a pouncing cat, her claws held ready to shred and tear. The pirate king dodged the slash, before smashing the vial on the floor, its contents seeping out.

Instantly the creepers and vines choking the town ruins let got of the old stone and waved like wipes in the air before lancing up and wrapping himself around Julia's ankles, pinning her feet to the floor leaving Kraken out of slashing range.

Growling, WhitePearl slashed the binds around her feet with her claws and advanced on Kraken; only to find more vines snaking up in an attempt to grab her.

The pirate kings claw swung around, the metal blunt edge smashing itself into the girls stomach causing her to double over. That same claw was brought up high before crashing down on the girls back forcing her down to the floor.

"Julia!" Falcon cried out, pushing himself up and scrambling forwards her. Kraken spun around attempting to smash the Englishman in the face with his pincer claw, Falcon pinned the metal hand between his gloves before shoving it out of the way and going on an offensive, delivering two punches against Kraken's chest before driving an upper cut across his chin.

Sent flying backwards Kraken crashed to the ground and only managed to stop himself from falling into the swamp by anchoring his claw in the stone.

"Julia, Julia are you…" Falcon began, tugging at the vines that even now were wrapping themselves around her; pinning her body to the ground.

"Kill 'em boys!" Kraken declared and the pirates, who up until now had been nothing but spectators, charged with dragger and cutlasses drawn.

Ryoma's katana swords flew to his waiting hands and his blades whirled through the air as he met the pirates head on; slicing through their numbers with the skill of a trained samurai.

Gunrock was far more 'hands-on' in his approach to fighting. Any pirate that got anywhere near him were hoisted up into the air before being hurled across the swamp and into any solid objects that got in his way.

"Ooohh, Tough Guy huh?" Octo snarled, charging at the Mexican with a fist drawn back. Gunrock caught it and swung one of his own with his free hand. The two of them tested each other's strength, trying to force the other back.

Gunrock had the advance of height and a larger shoulder width but Octo seemed to have faster reflexes and was superior in overall speed.

Before Gunrock could stop him, Octo knocked his arms aside to deliver a punch across his face that caused the large Mexican to stagger back a few steps.

"Ok Falcon; lets see you bleed!" Puss cried, racing at the Englishman with a dagger drawn. The English didn't even look back, he simply swung his fist up as soon as Puss as nearly on his shoulder. The blow connected and the pirate fell back onto the ground out cold.

"Julia, come on…" The vines had stopped binding her now but the thick covering had pretty much engulfed her body. No matter now much Falcon tore the plants away he didn't seem to be making any leeway in freeing her.

"On your knees before me." A voice stated. He glanced up to see Kraken standing over him with a pistol pointed at his head. "Just how I've always wanted you to be." Before he could fire, talons lanced straight up, slicing through the metal of the weapon and cutting it into several pieces. Kraken staggered back as Julia carved her way out, hoisting herself back to her feet as if she were on puppet strings.

Before Kraken could do anything, Julia advanced forward and slid her claws straight through his coat and into the chest. The pirate king cried out, blood flying from his mouth. Julia retracted her talons and let him fall to his knees, crimson slowly staining his coat.

"Captain!" Octo cried out, only to leave himself open to a right hook from Gunrock that knocked him across the ground a good couple of feet.

Kraken smiled through blood stained lips and laid his good hand on top of the wound. Enacting his own magic, a soft glow engulfed the outline of his hand and slowly, the hole in his flesh began to close. The skin healed over it and the blood staining his clothes served as the only reminder that anything had happened.

"You'll have to do better than that to kill me." He declared, slowly rising up with his metal claw held at the ready. Julia twisted her face into a grin,

"Ok." She replied, raising her claws.

"Julia, that's enough!" Falcon declared, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Without warning, a pillar of water shot up from the swamp and wrapped itself around his body. Once it had a firm grip, it solidified into ice. It came all the way up to his neck and despite every attempt he made, it refused to break.

"Impatient to get started are we my love?" She asked, gently tracing the outline of his face with the back of her claw. "Well don't worry. We'll get going as soon as I sort out his little problem." She drew her tongue along cheek her lips coming very close to his own.

Kraken jabbed his claw forward and Julia slid to the side, avoiding the attack before smashing a kick into the pirate's stomach. Kraken charged despite this and got in close, trying to strike her again with his claw.

Without a Power Stone to call on, he was at a disadvantage fighting her. His only option was to wear her down so her body couldn't handle the flow of energy anymore and rejected the stone. One could not remain in Fusion form indefinitely.

As if sensing his plan, Julia called on the power of water again; the swamp surging up to seep through the cracks in the ground to encircle Kraken's feet. The pirate had only time to hoist one free before it turned to ice, leaving his left foot trapped.

With him pinned to one placed Julia went in for the kill; her claws drawn back in readiness to perform a decapitating move.

Kraken blocked her attack with his claw, before lashing out with his foot causing to back off. Breaking the ice around his foot by smashing it with his claw, the pirate king side stepped to gain more ground.

"We're loosing men sir!" One of the pirates cried out as Ryoma parried away dagger and cutlass thrusts, slashing back expertly with his own swords. The way he moved left them without a single chance to counterattack.

His speed and agility far outranked their own. He was trained in an art of swordsmanship they could never hope to match.

And Gunrock's raw strength was something not a single one of their dwindling numbers wanted to get near.

Kraken saw this and frowned. Several Power Stones were almost within his grasp, he wasn't about to let them go now.

"Really old man, you don't know what your up against do you?" Julia asked, reading the expression on the pirates face. "I don't know what magic you've been able to master during your three hundred year long life, but believe me its nothing compared to what I can do." She waved her talons up and suddenly the entire swamp seemed to be alive, acting to her will.

Dozens of pillars of water shot up from the stagnant swamp surface, rising like geysers to tower high in the air.

Before either Ryoma or Gunrock to stop it, the water rained down on them and froze; keeping them pinned to the spot as the ice formed over their bodies, up over their arms forcing them to stay rigid. The ice even captured Ryoma's katana expanding over the blades to engulf them completely.

Kraken lanced forward with his claw, but a blast of water hit him straight on and solidified around his arm entrapped it in a block of ice. The extra weight being too much to handle his arm dropped down and the pirate king lost his balance, tipping over to crash onto his face.

"Forget the stone Captain, let's just get outta here." Octo declared, hoisting his unconscious brother onto his shoulder; the rest of the crew backing away from Julia as she turned to face them with a wide sadistic grin.

Kraken, while arrogant and proud, knew when he was beaten and he wasn't stupid enough to challenge an opponent when he was clearly outmatched; even though the very thought made his stomach convulse.

"Ok lassie, you win for now." He conceited, using his good arm to take several vials out of his coat. They all contained a purple liquid. "You'll let your guard down eventually and I'll be back for that stone when you do." He dropped them all onto the floor and instantly a thick violet mist clouded him and the pirates that were still alive from sight. When it cleared, they had gone.

"Oooo, I thought that horrible man would never leave." Julia sighed, brushing some hair out of her eyes with a talon. A sudden smile crossed her lips. "Oh yes…" She turned and looked directly at Edward Falcon. "We have unfinished business." She walked towards him slowly, seductively swaying her hips.

Falcon swallowed hard and tried desperately to break the ice holding him in place, but no matter how much he tried he wasn't so much as moving. She cupped his face with her claws and leaned close to him, placing her cheek against his. "I can't tell you how long I've waited for this…" She moved her lips across until they were almost directly over his, a great deal of anticipation clear on her face.

He felt her breath over his face and a mixture of fear and curios arousal passed through him.

Suddenly she became aware of other presences and Julia glanced back over her shoulder. Gunrock and Ryoma were still there, encased in their own icy bonds. Ryoma blinked noticing her scrutiny and glanced away, blushing. Gunrock was trying more to break the ice by flexing his muscles. "But why don't we do this somewhere a little more private?" She brought a claw sharply across the ice at Edward's feet, severing the bottom from the ruin floor.

As of the weight was nothing at all she picked him up and balance the entire block of ice with the Englishman inside on her shoulder. For a moment she paused to stare at the other block of ice nearby containing Jack. The slayer was still reaching out for something to hold onto when the ice trapped him.

She turned away, crouched forward leaping into the air; souring higher and higher with Falcon in his grasp. She crossed over the tops of the trees and vanished, leaving the samurai and the Mexican trapped here.

It was a good five minutes before Apollus and Lord WhitePearl emerged from the swamp, hurriedly out of breath and startled at awaited them when they got there.

"Whatever you do…" Gunrock began glaring at them both, rigid in a very embarrassing position. "Please don't laugh."

* * *

-

The shaking feeling of perversion, of change from of things should be, did not leave Ayame alone. It hung over like a futon cover, refusing to leave. The feeling was growing ever more acute as the minutes passed; as if the source of this awful feeling was moving closer and closer.

She said nothing about it, but worried intensely about exactly what her power stone was being used for.

Her Power Stone. Even now the words seemed odd. She could hold such power in a single hand and it could be taken away instantly.

If Wang-Tang was right and the more a stone was used, the more the line between user and the stone blurred; then just how she going to feel when the inevitable time came to hand the stone over to her superiors within the ninja clan? Keeping something like owning a Power Stone from their spies, she knew for a fact, was going to be impossible.

She supposed that perhaps, if she acquired another stone for them when she might be permitted to keep her own.

She shook her head.

No. They simply take both stones.

'Why go back to them at all?' A voice in the back of her head asked. 'Why not stay with these people?' The very idea was foolish, impractical and yet at the same time so wonderful she couldn't bring herself to dismiss it.

She liked these people. Edward Falcon was a kind person, one of the few Englishmen who didn't distrust her simply because she wasn't from his country. Ryoma the samurai, despite her attempts to steal his Stone, hadn't been hostile towards her. In fact he had helped fit in quite a bit being from the same culture.

Julia WhitePearl was a strong willed woman that Ayame felt in awe of, although she was never prepared to admit it.

Gunrock, while an open drunkard and gambler and having the most annoying children on the planet, was just as Accel had said; a good man deep down.

Even Apollus the old butler had treated her with courtesy and kindness.

And Wang-Tang was simply drop dead gorgeous.

Since she had countered this small, but awe inspiring group her life had been turned completely upside down. There was no telling how events would turn out as this quest of there's to find the stone before that monstrous pirate did would affect it even more.

She had Japan in secret.

Even if the Ninja clan were looking for her, even with their network of spies, it would take a while for them to track her.

For the moment at least; she could live out her dream.

Despite the happy thought however that feeling of twisted perversion was starting to grow more acute.

She stepped outside hoping to get some fresh air, hoping that perhaps it would clear her head.

It didn't.

In fact it made her feel worse, staring up at the overcast grey sky, the smell of the surrounding swamp and marshland causing her nose to wrinkle.

Standing there on the front entrance of the WhitePearl mansion, her arm in a sling; Ayame felt could.

Very cold.

So cold in fact that when she started shivering she realized that this wasn't just her own depressed thoughts.

A loud cracking sound reached her ears and she turned to stare as a sheet of ice began to pull itself up over the abandoned Church at the end of the estate grounds. It grew upwards piece by piece before it covered the large wooden door and stone walls almost completely, entrapped the entire ruin in a block of ice.

Ayame didn't need to feel the sensation of perversion to realise it was her stone being used.

"What was that…" Wang-Tang began stepping outside only to have his words frozen in his mouth when he saw the entombed church He swore out load in Chinese, staring at the spectacle in stunned awe.

Within, Julia lowered her arm; the sealing of this private sanctuary now complete. She smiled before turning to face her 'captive audience'.

"What do you think?" She asked. The entire church was covered in ice, blocking all hope of exit. Edward Falcon was trapped.

His body had been cracked out of the ice cube but she had placed restraints made of ice around his arms and legs to stop him from running.

"Ice really isn't your style." He replied, struggling to try and push himself off the alter at the front of the church where she had placed him like a sacrificial lamb.

"I know." She admitted with a sigh. "But it'll keep people out long enough for…" She smiled evilly, walking closer swaying her hips. "For me to make you love me." She was mere inches from him, her claws tracing the outline of his shoulders and face.

Falcon was entire sure of whether he should be terrified or aroused.

She slid herself next to him, scrapping her claws along his inner thigh. Falcon tried to swing the other way but Falcon pointed with a claw and the ice restraints around his legs grew and attached themselves to the side of the alter, now leaving him incapable of moving. "Naughty, naughty." She whispered into his ear, one talon lifting the goggles from his test and tossing them aside.

"Look Julia you're not yourself…" He began, but she silenced him by placing the tip of a claw on his lips.

"Yes I am. This is the real me Falcon. The whimsy girl you knew was simply an outer shell." Her claws drew back sharply, cutting the buttons from his jacket and slicing the shirt underneath, the jacket fell down, revealing that the tips of the claws that left several red marks along his chest. "Now Edward we can either do this the nice way…" She cupped his face with her large palm, her lips mere centimetres from his. "Or the hard way." Julia's claws pressed sharply into his cheeks drawing blood.

Falcon hissed and bit his teeth together trying not to cry out. "Make's little difference to me. Either way I get what I want out of this."

Outside Wang-Tang and Ayame were circling the church trying to find either an explanation for what had happened or a way inside. The entire building was completely engulfed in ice. Even the roof was completely sealed off. There didn't seem to be a single way inside.

But Ayame was utterly sure that her stone was causing it and was inside. Now she was this close to it, she could feel it. A burning longing deep in her gut. It was a similar feeling she had when she was around Wang-Tang but of a more generalized nature.

The Chinese boy picked up a rock and tossed it at the ice. It didn't so much as make a dent.

"This is Power Stone magic without a doubt." He stated, casting a glance up towards the top. "Your stone must be inside." Before Ayame could say anything, there was a loud screeching sound as a car swung up the drive off the estate; Apollus and Lord WhitePearl bundling themselves out almost at once.

Coming out more slowly were Gunrock and Ryoma. Ayame stared at them unsure of what of think let alone say. Their clothes were covered in small patches of frost and there were small chucks of ice attached to the ends. Icicles were hanging from the sharp edges of Ryoma's Katana blades.

Their skin looked far paler than usual and they were moving sluggishly and it was clear when they got nearer that they were shivering.

"What happened to you?" Wang-Tang asked but Ryoma did not reply. He simply stared up at the church with a very deep frown on his face, silently shaking to warm himself up.

Gunrock hoisted something he was carrying on his back up and over his shoulder before placing down on the ground in front of him.

Ayame gasped at the sight and took a step back.

It was Jack, completely encased in a block of ice. The slayer was reaching out, arm and hand extended as if he had been trying to grab a hold of something and that was how the water had frozen around him.

"What did you do to him?" She asked, looking up. Gunrock snorted loudly, relieved of his burden as he sat down on the gravel.

"Nothing, missy. This is miss WhitePearl's doing." He replied, wrapping his large barrel sized arms around himself in an attempt to increase his overall body temperature. "So is this I'm willing to wager."

"Falcon must be inside." Ryoma muttered, staggering forward and tapping his sword blade against the ice to test its density.

"Englishman's probably having the time of his life." Gunrock added, ignorant of the sour glare Lord WhitePearl was sending him.

"You Master!" Apollus yelled, putting his hands against the wall of ice. "Can you here me in there? Young Master Edward?" Ryoma reached into his robes for his stone.

"No, I'll do it." Gunrock told him as he stood back up. "I need to get the blood flowing again to warm myself up." He paused and laughed. "I doubt Falcon will need any exercise to get his blood flowing right now."

* * *

-

Her claws were both harsh and gentle at the same time, a paradoxical massage that Falcon found bothdisturbing and strangely erotic.

"The Fusion won't last." He told her as she tore away the last remains of his shirt leaving an exposed chest.

"Won't it?" She asked examining the dell developed muscle in great enthusiasm.

"Your body will eventually have to reject the stone. It can't maintain the form indefinitely." He carried on, hoping that perhaps he could talk some sense into her. Her claws tightened on his shoulder, clawing more marks across his skin.

She was enjoying causing him pain just as much as any pleasure.

"That's a shame." She whispered, slowly tracing her way up along his arm. "Then I'll just have to make this very quick."

Managing to keep some wits, Falcon glanced down to see his jacket on the church floor. His feet were pinned to the alter but there was enough leeway for him to pick the edge of the clothing up with his foot.

Julia was too busy preparing a claw swipe to remove his pants to notice.

Flicking his foot sharply up, he managed to bring the jacket up to his hands. Stabbing forward with an open hang, he plunged into his pocket and took out his Power Stone.

Julia hissed and made a swipe for it but Falcon was already using the stone's power.

"Power Fusion!" His clothes returned to him, reforming over his body to become robotic armour. The ice restraints sprayed apart into water vapour.

By the time the transformation was complete, Julia had withdrawn across the church to a safe distance; claws held out either side.

"Damn it Edward Falcon I was having fun!" She snarled at him.

"I wasn't." He replied. That wasn't the whole truth. In fact he was beginning to fear he had been enjoying bits of it. "Now just give up that stone."

"Now we both know that's not going to happen." She told him, arching her long arms out either side before chagrining.

Falcon parried away the first swipe with the armour on his left arm, before he jabbed forward with a punch that she dodged around.

If he could wear her down enough then eventually her body would have to reject the stone

"Power Missile!" The attack roared across the distance between them missing Julia by a single inch and striking the stone wall behind it. The bricks gave way and crashed down, brining a section of the ice wall behind it down as well. The entire mess collapsed onto Julia, throwing her forward onto her front; her legs pinned.

Angrily she kicked it off herself and staggered back up.

"How could you do that to your true love Edward?" She asked, feigning a hurt expression. "But if you want to play it rough, then by all means let me join in." She held up a hand towards the ceiling and instantly the roof splintered, jagged pieces of ice crashing down towards the Englishman.

The rocket on his back roared to life and flying through the air he dodged them as they slammed into the ground one by one. Flying at her, he tackled Julia to the ground; pinning her arms to her side.

"Oh Falcon." She managed seductively. "Sorry, but I prefer being the dominate one." Her leg lashed out in a kick, striking him sharply across the chest, forcing him off her and backwards a few steps. This was all the leeway she needed to attack, her claws lashing out across his stomach scrapping the red armour trailing sparks in their wake.

"Power Hurricane!" The vents on both arms flew open and the Englishman started spinning, raising into the air trailing glowing orange exhaust that swilled across like a tornado.

Caught up in the updraft Julia was torn around the room, lashing out for something to grab as an anchor. Slammed against the side of the wall, she sank to the ground apparently unconscious. But when Falcon stopped the attack to see, she sprung up, rebounded off the wall and tackled him in mid air; her arms and legs wrapping themselves around him.

Before Falcon could stop her, he felt ice forming all over his body. It spread from his feet first, spreading up his legs and over his waist. Before too long it covered his entire body, entrapping him in a complete block of ice.

Julia let got and let him fall to the floor, completely rigid inside his prison.

"Sorry Edward dear but you were just so pushy." She whispered, kneeling down towards the ice. Suddenly, multiple flashes of light started sparking from within. "Wha.." But this was all she managed to say before the ice exploded.

"Power Explosion!" Missiles flew out in all directions, several of them striking and exploding along Julia's side sending her spinning backwards to crash over an old rotted pew.

Falcon hoisted himself up.

Suddenly the door to the church groaned as pressure was applied to it from the other side before it broke open, the ice binding it shut cracking and falling to the ground.

Gunrock in his Power Fusion form hurried inside, the ground shaking as he moved.

"Falcon!" He called out. Julia snarled, leapt up and flew through the air towards the entrance. Moving at fantastic speed she flew past Gunrock leaving the Mexican in a daze and out the door.

"Don't let her get away!" Falcon declared.

The two of them forced their way outside finding that Wang-Tang, Ayame and Ryoma were there waiting for him.

"That way!" Ryoma declared, jabbing a sword blade towards the hedge maze outside the house. Apollus and Lord WhitePearl were staring off in that directions. "She went in there. She was moving too fast for us to stop her."

"Right let's go." Gunrock began stepping forward, only to find that Falcon was holding an arm out to stop him.

"No. I'll deal with her." He declared, before he quickly made his way towards the entrance of the maze. "Surround it; make sure she doesn't come out another way." He called back. Ryoma nodded and darted around the side to the western corner of the maze while Gunrock went the Eastern. Wang-Tang ran along the far side while Ayame stayed to make sure she didn't try to double back through the first entrance.

Falcon stepped inside, turning his head this way and that to try and catch a glimpse of her. The maze was completely silent.

Passing through the corridors between the hedgerows, he thought at times he saw something out of the corner of his eye but when he turned to face it whatever had been there was gone.

"This so cool." Gunrock's kids were watching everything from out of an upstairs window of the house. Some had even bought a snack from the kitchens.

"Julia…" Falcon called out. "I want to help you."

"If that's true then why won't you love me?" Glancing back, Falcon watched a series of claws racked across his chest; forcing him to stagger backwards. By the time he had raised his arm to use an attack of his own; she was gone, vanishing back into the maze.

"That wasn't love." He replied. "That was just lust."

"What's the difference?" She asked but he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from.

"Back in England I'm renowned as a bit of a womanizer. I may not be the best person to ask for the definition of love but I know as hell that wasn't it." He searched the hedgerows for her, looking up and down the corridors as he went. "Love is affection for who someone is, not for how they look or how attractive they may be."

Something struck him from behind, sending him crashing to the ground. Rolling over, Falcon expected to see her standing over him but again there was nothing there.

Staggering back up, Falcon took a few steps back.

"Love the Julia I know had for me." He carried on.

The Englishman could feel her eyes on him but where she was hiding was impossible to tell.

He had to get her reveal herself. "That was honest love." He heard a rustling of leaves behind him. "Love that given time I might have even returned." Falcon snapped around. Standing there with her claws raised ready to strike was Julia, her expression one of stunned confusion. Never, not once, had she expected to hear that. "But only with the Julia I knew.

Not this woman who only wants me for my body." She bit down on her lip, emotions plain on her face. Her claws twitched in indecision, but slowly they were lowered; inch by inch. "Will you let me help you?" She looked him right in the eyes and her hand fell down to her side.

Tears built up before they flowed down her cheek and she fell forward, collapsing into his arms and sobbing.

The outline of her body was surrounded by a white glow, before her transformation vanished and she was reduced back to a nightgown again; her arms gently moving back from birds claws to slender forelimbs. With a soft thud, the Power Stone of Water dropped onto the ground.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She said into his shoulder. He just nodded and dismissed his fusion form.

Ayame watched them for a moment with a short smile on her face before she reached down and picked up her stone, feeling its power flow with her own.

"I must remember to write Valgas a thank you note for that tip." Falcon muttered, putting a hand on Julia's back. Valgas had told him that the stones responded more to strong emotions than conscious thought but hadn't had the chance to test out until now.

From far above, concealed by a thick cloud; the crew of the Prince Octopus watched those on the ground through long brass telescopes and binoculars. Standing on the bow over the figure head the Captain himself glared down at them, his arm still encased in ice.

"Do we attack now captain?" Puss asked, twirling a knife between his fingers. Kraken shook his head.

"No. I've a better idea." He put a boot on the rail and leaned over, a wide sadistic grin spreading over his face. "I was wondering what they were doing in and in Babylon.

These people are trying to beat me to the rest of the stones. I say we let them." He brought his arm up before smashing it down on the side of the rail, the ice around it shattering and freeing the limb from imprisonment.

"'Beggin' your pardon sir, but why?" The large Octo asked.

"You moron, don't you get it?" Puss demanded. "They do all the work and once they have all the stones, we just sail in and take them!" Slowly a look of realization passed over Octo's features.

"Precisely." Kraken laughed. "Why bother to waste Turbine ship fuel going all around the world when we can let those land lubbers do it for us?" He turned his back on the bow and walked down the deck towards the captain's quarters at the back. "I'm quite confident that they'll find the stones and when they do I'll be ready for them." The pirate king did not notice he was being watched.

A crow, black as night, was sitting on the outer rail of the ship, its blood red eyes following his every movement.

So, Kraken had chosen a course of action similar to their own had he? Well, whichever party controlled the stones was of little of importance, so long as the stones were reunited their ownership did not matter.

But Kraken himself was beginning to become a problem. Valgas had invested a lot in this endeavour and he did not want any interference.

A message was sent back for orders and the reply came almost immediately.

"Do nothing, continue to observe and act under previous instructions." The words echoed in the agents head. "The pirate will answer to me if he obtains the stones. Concentrate your efforts on Miss WhitePearl's expedition."

The crow called out loudly once before it flew off the ship and back down towards the ground below.

* * *

-

Ayame raised her stone and the ice cracked, breaking apart bit by bit before it sprayed apart completely. Jack dropped to the ground and lay there as if he were dead, steam slowly rising from his body.

Then he moved, pushing himself up until he was one his knees. His eyes slid open. His vision was blurred but once it cleared the first thing he saw was the Power Stone of Water before him.

Acting instinctively he lashed out, trying to grab it but Ayame drew it back out of his reach.

"Momma! Momma!" He cried out, trying to lunge at her. But Ryoma and Wang-Tang held him back by grabbing a hold of his arms before he had a chance to reach for any of his knives.

"So that's why you came back for the stone." The ninja girl began, looking down at the jewel in her grasp.

Then she looked up at the boy again and for the first time she didn't see the murdering Slayer. She saw him for what he really was, a frightened child in search of his mother.

"This stone isn't your mother Jack." Ayame stated, holding the jewel out for him to see. "Look at it." Jack reached for it but when his fingers were just a few inches from it, he hesitated.

All he could see was a cut and polished stone. A beautiful jewel, but no image of his mother created him at the sight of it.

Her voice did not silence those whispering through his head.

The illusion that had sustained him had been shattered. "It's just a stone." Those simple four words slammed hard into Jack's mind like the strikes of sledgehammers and his strength left him and he slumped in the arms of those who held him.

The police sergeant Meadows approached.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Andrew Patterson." He began but Jack just hung there in defeat. "You the right to remain…" before he could finish; Jack jabbed a hold of Ryoma and Wang-Tang's shirts and pulled them sharply together. The two connected heads with a loud crack and there thrown back by the blow. Released, Jack screeched into the air before running as fast as his legs could carry him towards the swamp.

"Halt!" Several of the police called out but Jack was already too far away, moving faster than they could ever hope to. He vanished, slipping through the trees of the swamp.

"He'll not get away from justice." Lord WhitePearl declared. "I intend to make sure that he is held accountable for old man Andrew's death." He rambled verbosely for a moment before realizing that no one was really listening. "Come Julia dear, I should get you back to the city."

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied quite sharply. Lord WhitePearl looked back with a confused expression on his face. "I'm going to stay and finish the expedition for the Power Stones. The expedition I started."

"Miss WhitePearl are you certain that is wise?" Apollus asked her. She nodded once.

"I know you want to protect me father but this is my problem. I won't be able to face it by burying my darker side under a layer of hypnotherapy." The lord looked more distraught than confused now. "We all have demons and I'm going to have to come to terms with mine."

"But…" He started.

"Please daddy." She began again, only this time with more emotion. "This is a battle I have to fight myself." For a moment he was silent but ever so slow his expression of anxious despair was tainted by a mark of pride.

"I understand." The lord said in reply. "Your mother won't like your decision, but…" he took a deep breath. "It's your life not hers." She smiled at him as he walked away.

"Allowing you near a Power Stone ever again is quite out of the question, I hope you understand." Ryoma told her as he gave her a side glance.

"I know." She replied as if it didn't matter. "Come on, you should all get your things together. It a bit of a trip back to where we let the Royal Heaven and we still have that last Power Stone I know the location of to investigate."

"Aye Aye Miss WhitePearl." Gunrock declared and his kids all chorused in.

"Edward…" Julia began. Falcon looked around at her. "Did you tell me you might love me because it was true, or you wanted to talk me out of striking you?" The Englishman did not answer.

This was not because he felt the answer would hurt her feelings.

It was because he didn't know which the answer was, yes or no.

* * *

-

The sound of a bike screeching to a halt broke the tranquil quiet of the forest. Accel often found that wherever he went, he broke the status quo. It wasn't necessarily a bad trait; it was just easier to exist when one didn't cause a ruckus. With a sharp tug he pulled his poncho off his face and started up the mountain trail towards the cave on the northern side.

The stars above were bright tonight, hundreds of sparking dots that shone down on him but didn't cast so much as a shadow. Accel liked starlight the best.

But the stars held more than just beauty. There were secrets in them. Secrets revealed to only a few through history.

A thin trail of smoke was slowly rising from a ridge and it didn't take the gunslinger long to reach it. The remains of a fire still scorched the ground, purposely left to smoulder, a sign that the owner of the cave was still here. A craggy dark entrance was concealed in the sheer cliff face, near invisible and undetectable had been not been purposely looking for it.

Accel tipped his hat politely before moving inside. The cave entrance was a dark tunnel with several twists and turns that would usually turn any explorer away, but just past them was a larger chamber with was lit by a single lamp.

The gunslinger pulled himself inside and waited, staring at the canvas screen drawn up to protect the interior from sight. The ends of a bear skin rug were strewn out beyond the vial.

For a couple of moments nothing happened, but eventually a dark shape rose up to block the light casting a shadow onto the canvas.

"Valgas is on the move." Accel stated in the ancient language of the Native Americans.

"I know." Came the reply. "What you fear is correct gunslinger, the alignment in the heavens is about to occur." A large hand brushed the canvas aside, revealing a large man a good head and shoulders taller than Accel with dark brown skin and ceremonial patterns painted over his face and down his chest and arms.

The cave beyond had a simply lamp for light, a bear rug on the floor and horse hair into round objects woven into rings that hung with metallic shards from hooks. A small iron pot stood on the cave floor.

"The shadows have been marshalled."

"I thought as much." Accel sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Valgas is intent on using a collection of people I saw in DawnVolta as his tools."

"The wanderers. I have seen them in the Walk of Dreams." The native replied. A band was tied around his head, a single eagles tipped with red at the end stood rigid at the back. Various golden and bronze trinkets were wrapped around his muscular arms and on his lower body were Buffalo skin pants. "They are the ones whose path for the stones will come into line with our own.

The ones who will gather them travel together. Valgas knows this." The man retreated back into his cave and knelt beside a collection of rags and animal skins that had been serving as a bed. "I must return to my people. The time of dreams is over." He dragged an axe made of wood and flint out from underneath and slid it into the top of his belt.

"I thought you did not like to the shed the blood of fellow men?" Accel asked.

"I do not." The native replied. "But those against us are no longer men." He stood up straight, hoisting a leather bag of provisions up over his shoulder.

"What should we do?" Accel asked.

"A question that does not need to be asked." The native walked over and stared the gunslinger right in the eyes. "You have already made arrangements haven't you?" Accel smiled.

"Well, Valgas isn't the only one you can pull a few strings." The large man laid a hand on the gunslinger shoulder.

"I shall go to my ancestral home land and prepare my neighbours for the trails. Watch over the wanderers Jericho. The whispers of the ancestors and the lines of the stars both tell me they have more roles to play than just as the enemy's puppets."

"I am already watching over them… in a fashion." Accel replied with a short grin. "But don't call me Jericho anymore." He laid his right hand over his heart and the seal placed there. "The name is Accel now."


	15. Medicine man, part 1

Chapter 6: Medicene man

* * *

The journey continued, heading west for the first two week and then due north. Heading up the eastern face of the Rocky Mountains. Passing from the swampy eastern coat, they crossed the flood plains and were now over the foothills of the mountains. The Royal haven cast its shadow down over the ground far below, hard distinguishable amongst the clouds they passed through.

At one time they saw another Turbine Ship in the distance. Fears rose that it might be the Prince Octopus, Kraken's own personal vessel, but it thankfully turned out to be nothing more than a transport vessel belonging to an international trading company. It passed by with only collision warning lights to indicate it had seen them.

It was over several weeks since they left the WhitePearl estate. The trip was taking longer than the stretch over the Atlantic as inland winds had slowed the speed of the vessel down to a near crawl.

Before they left, Lord WhitePearl had approached the ship as it was preparing to take off. For a moment Falcon thought that he was here to try and talk Julia out of going again. Instead he simply placed a large rectangular brown package tied up with string in the Englishman's hand.

"Show this to no one outside your group." He stated pushing it away from him as if it carried one contagious disease. "Review what is inside and draw your own conclusions." Falcon was left standing there looking confused. "If you wish to search for those damned stones, then at the very least I can give you the benefit of my experience." He had started before Falcon could say anything and then walked away.

Gourmand had taken to his temporary position as ships cook well, laboring in the galley night and day dishing out meal after meal for both passengers and crew.

Much to the relief of those who knew him well, with a limited supply of ingredients, the chef hadn't the chance to produce any large expansive dishes that he was so found of.

As such he would be found wandering the corridors of the ship complaining that no-one appreciated his unique talents.

Ryoma was often found mediating on the bow of the Royal Haven, sitting there perilously close to the edge with his legs and arms crossed inside his robes. His eyes shut against the world. He rarely spoke and appeared to lack many social skills causing the crew of the ship to avoid them whenever they could.

Falcon was much friendlier. The Englishman regularly had drunken singsongs at the ship's bar, poker games with Gunrock and sparing matches with Wang-Tang. Being naturally what some might consider a 'party animal' Edward Falcon perhaps the one thing that prevented Gunrock's kids from dying of boredom.

Gunrock proved him the adept card player.

"Dawnvolta was much a gambling town as a miner settlement." He proclaimed one evening, beating Wang-Tang's own hand with ease. "Casinos, blackjack; ain't a form of gambling' on the continent that wasn't played there."

At that point most gave up trying to beat him accept the Englishman who didn't know when to quit.

As dawn approached on one day during their journey, Apollus found himself waking earlier than usual. The clock on his bedside table told him it was over six yet his usual rising time wasn't until seven. Still, unused to the notion of sleeping in, he picked himself up.

The young master's bed on the far side of the room was empty. The bed covers lay completely undisturbed from where the staff had laid them.

Dressing himself quickly, the Old Butler ventured out in search of the wayward Falcon.

The first place he looked was the bar, expecting to find him hunched over a table in alcohol induced slumber. Gunrock was there, one hand on a pint glass and the other laid flat over some playing cards on the table he had collapsed on. He reeked of alcohol and was snoring loudly.

But there was still no sign of Falcon.

Walking onto on deck, Apollus glanced around but the only people here where the crew who had just relieved those on the night shifts. The mountains they were following north stood out like the towers of a cathedral to the ships left; jutting peaks piercing the dense layer of cloud they were sailing upon.

The old Butler walked further out until he was nearly at the bow. Ryoma was there, sitting perfectly still despite the harsh wing tearing around him.

He was so still and silent that Apollus could not tell at first whether he was awake of asleep.

"If you are in search of the Englishman, you will find him in the dining rooms." The samurai stated without opening his eyes.

Taken aback a little, Apollus hesitated before bowing with a curious thank you. A small smile passed over Ryoma's face at the familiar gesture.

Sure enough, Falcon was exactly where Ryoma said he would be. Sitting alone at a table in the dining area of the ship with books and notes piled high before him. To the casual observer, it looked as if he was studying.

This was so out of character that Apollus paused at the doorway for a brief moment, before walking inside.

Dozens of cups full of coffee stains sat on tables around him, leaving marks on the surface.

"Have you up all night young master?" Apollus asked. Edward rolled his eyes up, showing them to be red from lack of sleep with highlighting dark rings. His pilot goggles lay on the edge of the table and his red jacket was undone with his white scarf loose around his neck.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"About six sir." Falcon blinked and glanced over to the clock on the wall. He started to swear but a yawn reached his mouth first and silenced the words before they could emerge. "Might I inquire as to what you are working on?" Apollus asked, glancing over the piles of notes and books that lay on the open table. Most of it was written in English but there were a good lot of rubbings of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. Drawings were amongst the documents, sketches images of ancient ruins and the entrance to tombs buried beneath the sand dunes.

"Lord WhitePearl gave me these before we left." Edward Falcon stated, balancing his head on his arms. "They're the field notes from his expedition to Egypt, where he found the Dark Stone." Apollus picked one of them and glanced over it.

The English words referred to an ancient set of ruins located the south of Egypt, although exactly where they were was not specified. The hieroglyphics Apollus hadn't a hope of understanding. "I've been looking over them all and any related texts he could give me for any clues."

"Clues as to what?"

"In all references to the Power Stones made through the mythologies of any culture I could find all describe the unique relationship between the Power Stone of Shadows, the bringer of death and the Power Stone of the Sun, bringer of life.

If we learn exactly where the Dark Stone was placed, then using what we …"

"Then you might be able to discover where the Light Stone is." Apollus finished for him. Falcon just nodded once.

"Whatever this 'Tomb of the Visitor' was exactly, someone didn't want the mainstream historians finding out about it, I can't find a single other reference to it in the British museum archives lists Erode sent me.

This is odd because according to Lord WhitePearl it was a trip with English financial backers."

"Made any progress?" The old Butler asked, not being able to make any sense out what was written here in front of him. Falcon shrugged.

"I'm no historian and my knowledge of Ancient Egyptian is somewhat lacking." He stretched out his arms until he heard a snap and then relaxed his shoulders. "But even if I had the knowledge, so far I'm not seeing what Lord WhitePearl was hinting at when he said 'the benefit of my experience.'"

"Perhaps Young master, the fact that you couldn't find this in the British achieves is what he wanted you to see." Apollus ventured. Falcon looked up with a raised eyebrow. "If someone wants this kept a secret and the Power Stones are involved, then that could mean trouble for this expedition further down the road." The Englishman blinked and glanced down at the papers in front of him with renewed curiosity. "And if I'm right in saying so sir, the only ones who can censor that kind of information are people in very high positions of power."

"I was thinking along similar lines Apollus." Falcon replied. "But there's something else that's been bothering me about what some of these hieroglyphics say." He traced his finger over some of the markings in the rubbings. "I think they refer to a war, a conflict that flamed between three nations. Ancient superpowers that fought for dominance in the eras before modern civilization."

"Which conflict was this?"

"That's just it. I can't find any reference to what war it takers about, although it may be safe to assume that one of these super powers was ancient Egypt."

"And the other…" Apollus began." Perhaps one of them was Atlantis." Falcon shook his head.

"No I've ruled out that as a possibility. Unfortunately that leaves me with more questions than answers." The Englishman ran his fingers through his hair and he yawned. "I'm certain that ancient war had something to do with the Power Stones. I just don't know what the connection might be." Apollus stroked the end of his moustache.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep Young master. Approach the dilemma when you're refreshed."

"Yeah I guess that's a good idea. Maybe a shower too." Falcon rose from his seat, his shoulders slumped showing his fatigue. "Clear the stuff away and put in back in my room will you Apollus? I just don't seem to have the strength to lift anything right now."

Wang-Tang was up early as usual, practicing his skills on the deck at the back of the ship; remaining steadfast on one foot with his arms out stretched out beside him, palms vertical. Slowly he descended, then brought his foot up sharply slicing the air with a kick, before arching over and delivering a precise strike into the wind, his wrists pressed together and hands flat to mimic the action a blunt weapon.

Then turning on the ball of his foot; he about faced and charged at the strung up sack dummy that had been placed on the deck for his use. It received the first two blows across its stitched clothe chest causing it to swing back and as it did it caught the end of Wang-Tang's kick.

The target swung back through the air on its rope and was made still as the boy delivered a perfectly timed strike that canceled out the forces in work. The dummy was perfectly still, as if it hadn't even been struck.

Wang-Tang breathed out a long sigh as he relaxed his muscles and stood up straight. The cold air of this altitude was crisp and the winds cast away the residue of perspiration leaving him feeling refreshed.

The mountains he could see them passing by were quite a sight to behold. Mile after mile of towering jagged terrain the ground beneath them mostly a red brown with the tops turning white. Their northward course was leading them out of the states and up across the northern border into Canada.

Julia had again not told them exactly where the next stone was but what she did say however was that according to her sources, the stone lay with people who would not be willing to part with it. That made simply making the owners consider the idea a task in and of itself.

"An artist unappreciated in his own lifetime; that is what I am!" Wang-Tang glanced up to see Gourmand stride out onto desk, a fist closed around his white apron as he waved it in the air. "My artistic cooking genius is squandered on those who can not appreciate it."

"Perhaps if you were to cook less…" Wang-Tang began but the words froze as he recognised the murderous glint in the Italians eye.

"I could have been working for the best restaurants in my home country." Gourmand carried on. "Respected far and wide as the greatest chef whoever graced Rome with his presence!

But no, I had to answer the call of the English swine!" He snorted and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve and leaned over the rail; staring off at the horizon. "Those people won't know great food if it came up and punched them straight in the face." A funny image appeared in Wang-Tang's head at those words at Falcon having a boxing match with a side of fresh cut beef but banished the nonsense quickly.

Without warning the deck beneath their feet lurched forward and Gourmand toppled backwards to roll across to the far side. Wang-Tang reached out and grabbed the rail for support.

Gunrock was tossed from his drunken slumber across the bar to crash into another table breaking it in half.

Busy picking up the papers in the dining area Apollus lost his balance and whatever he had picked up were cast into the air.

Julia was roused from her sleep when her cabin was tilted to the side by the sudden lurch and she was thrown out of her bed.

Tumbling out of the shower in his room completely naked, Falcon struggling to regain his balance as the entire Royal Haven tipped back and forth.

Ryoma's eyes slowly slid open. Staring up the ship he watched as dark clouds began to gather with the wind around them howling in rage.

Thunder roared ahead of them, sparks of lighting rippling through the thunderhead.

"We're heading into a storm. Will all passengers please return to their cabins and crew report to their emergency duties?" The voice of the captain announced over the Turbine Ship's intercom as the turbulence grew worse by the second.

The wind suddenly grew angry and strong, stinging the faces and eyes of anyone who ventured out on deck. Snow and hail began to churn with it, striking the crew as they struggling to sheath the sails.

Julia hurried to dress herself and hurried out of her cabin, the entire corridor outside at an odd slant. Crew members were hurrying past, having to lean on the wall for support.

"Take us higher; we'll go above the storm." The captain told the helmsman, who simply nodded and swung the controls down. The Royal Heaven's bow began to tilt upwards as the ship gained altitude, heading higher and higher.

Ryoma stood up and watched as the stop from the vantage point of a bird eye view. A colossal thundercloud sparking with increasing ferocity as the snow just below lashed at the hull.

Something was wrong here. The storm itself was not what was bothering the samurai. Just that it was forcing them to ascend, leaving the ships belly exposed.

As if in confirmation, a loud blast from the ground rang out followed by a whistling. Ryoma had heard those sounds before.

_Anti-aircraft fire! _

The shots struck the Turbine ship across the bow and the effect was felt everywhere. The floor beneath the feet of the crew shook tremendously throwing the helmsmen from his post, leaving the controls free to move. The Royal Heaven's ascent ended suddenly and the vessel suddenly went into a nose dive, heading directly into the heart of the storm.

The captain threw himself at the helm and forced the ship up, trying desperately to keep it from crashing. Another two shots rang out, these one smashing directly into the fan on the port side of the ship. Molten metallic fragments were blown out from the rotor and the ship began to fall again; plunging down and down into the darkness of the storm.

Ayame was dropped out of her bed as the force of gravity seemed to shift, making the floor the ceiling and the ceiling the floor. She cried out as she landed on her arm, still in a sling.

"Only in America…" Falcon growled to himself as he bundled out of the shower, hurried dressed with his jacket undone and his scarf hung over his shoulder. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded as the corridor before him tilted down to a point where he could slide down it.

"The ship has been hit." Ryoma replied, darting past the door, sliding when he reached the odd angel so he could move after. Falcon stared after them before breaking into a run.

"What do you mean, _been hit_?" He asked, drawing level with him.

"Auto-Aircraft batteries." The samurai stated without looking back. "Someone is trying to shoot us down!"

"Shoot us…" Falcon repeated by the words defied in his throat as the ship shook under the assault from another direct hit.

Round a corner the two of them almost raced directly into Julia. Miss WhitePearl collided with Edward, who simply looped his arm around her and carried her ignoring the fact all she was wearing was a nightdress.

"I can't keep her aloft." The captain grunted, trying desperately to keep the helm from spiralling out of his hands but lacked the strength. Just when it was about to be torn from him, Gunrock's large hands closed around two of the handles; his own colossal strength helping to keep it steady. "All crew and passengers brace for crash landing!" The captain yelled into the intercom.

The sharp decent of the Turbine ship only got worse as they plummeted through the lashing grey clouds.

The captain pulled down on several levers and a blast of compressed air shot out from valves underneath the ships bow, managing a counter effect that slowed their velocity down enough for Gunrock to finally bring the ship out of its near vertical plummet.

Unable to bring the ship back up however, the best he could do was ensure that mountaineers would not be picking their pieces up off the hillside.

The ship came down hard onto the ground, scrapping its hull across breaking off several rotors from the fans and a sail going along with them.

Emergency anchors were fired from the deck, huge iron hooks scraping along the ground attached to reinforced icon wires. Several snapped under the stretch when their hooks sank into the earth, flying back to slamming through the wood of the deck.

Firing every last cubic meter of pressurised air inside the tanks, the captain forced the counter measure forward until the forces in almost in exact opposition to each other. These cancelled each other out and the ship began to slow, grinding through the mud and dirt before finally it came to a stop. Almost immediately the heavy snowfall began covering the crash sight, the flakes banding together into a blanket that threatened to engulf the ship completely.

It did however put out the many fires.

"Great good lord." Apollus managed, finding himself upside down under several lopsided tables and chairs. The glass of smashed glasses and windows scattered all across the slanted floor of the dining area. The electric lights were flickering on and off and the only decent illumination was coming from the broken windows, half concealed by a cold snow bank.

Pushing the debris off him, the old butler looked himself over for and injuries. At his age he was more frail than other men, but luckily it seemed all he had sustained were a few cuts and bruises that would heal in a day or two.

Gathering what he could of Edwards' research papers in his arms; he picked himself up and tried to stand. The floor was on a slant and it made reached the door at the door a bit of a challenge.

"Young Master Edward?" He called out into the corridor. There was no reply. There was also no one in sight.

This unnerved Apollus more than if he were to find a corpse waiting for him.

Traversing the corridor at the slant was easier as there was a rail to hold onto for support. Slipping the research notes into the pocket on the inside of his blazer, the old man began to pull himself up towards the top where another corridor met it.

"Can anybody hear me?" He called out and listening.

"Apollus…" Came a weak reply. A door down the corridor to his left was open. The old butler descended as quickly as he could and stood in the doorway. Lying there on the floor was Ayame. Some of the furniture had fallen over in the chaos and was pinning her legs to the floor.

"Hold on young miss, I'll have you clear in a moment." He told her, slowly climbing down into the mess and picking what he could off her. But several items proved far too heavy for him to lift. He was simply too old to move the large metal chest of draws and had never had the muscles for it in his youth anyway. He tried but the heavy piece refused to even budge.

Hearing a noise behind him, Apollus looked back to see Wang-Tang stumble into the room. Seeing the girl trapped there, the boy wasted no time and came to the butler's aid. Together, the two of them slowly hoisted the metal object off her and with this leeway; Ayame was able to crawl out.

"Are you alright?" Wang-Tang asked her as he helped to her feet. She had a few cuts down her legs and bruising where they had been pined but beyond that nothing serious. She simply hung onto his shoulders refusing to let go.

"Have you seen the young master?" Apollus asked. Wang-Tang shook his head. "I left Gourmand with the crew on the bridge. Gunrock and his children are there. The only ones unaccounted for besides you and Ayame are Miss WhitePearl, Falcon and Ryoma."

"We must find them at once." The butler stated. The boy just nodded once in agreement.

* * *

--

When Falcon dared to open an eye, he found his nose almost lodged in Julia's bosom. Thankfully he was able to dislodge himself from that compromising position before she had a chance to notice.

"Move." Came a disgruntled voice from behind clenched teeth. Falcon looked up to see Ryoma standing over them, his arms spread out either side. His face was strained and sweat was running down his forehead. Upon his shoulders held back from collapsing on top of them all was a tide of rubble and debris, just waiting to crash down. Without a word Falcon pulled Julia into his arms and dragged her clear.

Unable to keep it up any longer the samurai pulled his arms back and darted to the side with all the agility he could manage, narrowly avoiding behind crushed as the rubble came tumbling down.

"Is this ship insured Julia?" Falcon asked.

"Against storm and firearm damage." She replied.

"Good."

"I am not knowledgeable in American politics." Ryoma admitted turning to the young woman. "Are there are factions within your country who would wish to shoot a Turbine Ship down?" She shook her head. "Bandits maybe?"

"Not with artillery."

"Whoever shot us done, they'll be sending a search party to scout the wreck." Falcon added. "We should find out what the extent of the damage is and then get away from here." The Englishman reached into his robes for his Power Stone. Julia backed away from him at the sight of it, fear springing into her eyes.

"Please… keep it away from me." She begged. Falcon held it close to him, hiding it from sight with the back of his hand.

"Power Fusion!" The gemstone flew from his fingers and sank into his chest, its elemental energy flowing through him. His coat and trousers changed, moulding themselves into armoured plates.

Once the transformation was complete, Falcon set to work clearing the debris off the door of the room they had blundered into in order to avoid being crushed. His enhanced strength allowed him to move large objects with each. Once the pathway was cleared he flew outside finding that the corridors mass was almost completely hurried, having collapsed from above during the crash.

"Power Explosion!" Compartments all over his body opened up and missiles flew forward, smashing into the rubble and clearing it out of the way.

The Royal Heaven was in very bad shape. Both sets of fans had completely snapped off and various structural damage had been inflicted along the hull.

A quick patch job was not going to get the vessel back into the air. The captain could see that at once. The snow storm outside was growing worse and according to his tactics officer they could not risk radio communication for help in case the hostiles that shot them down were monitors the air waves. Which means they either stayed here and faced the likely prospect of being surrounded by whatever enemy had cared enough to shoot at them or go out on foot through the worsening weather.

"Hush now its ok." Gunrock told his youngest child, who was sitting in a corner quietly sobbing. "I know, all that big noise scared you."

"Its not that." The kid replied, brushing away his tears. Gunrock looked a bit surprised.

"Then what's the matter?"

"He stole my cupcake!" He jabbed a finger amidst the tears at another sibling; who whistled and looked away trying to look as innocent as he possibly could."

"This-isha fine kettla fish." Gourmand grumbled, putting his hands on his fat hips lapsing back into his heavy Italian accent. "Stranded is hardly the fate for an exquisite preparer of fine cuisine such as myself." Most were ignoring him. "Mamma was righta, I should never have left Rome."

"Will you keep that thar ruckus down?" Gunrock barked over his shoulder. "We've all got a hard enough time without your whinin'!"

"I'll complain and whine whenever I like!" The chef replied tapping his foot impatiently. "Who here's gonna stop me?"

Gunrock clenched a large fit directly in the smaller mans face, tightening his muscles so the veins under the skin stood out.

"I am." Despite having lost the advantage of height, strength and power to this man already; Gourmand met his contemptible gaze with one of his own.

None aboard the ship were aware that they were being watched. Dozens of eyes observed the crash sight from the tops of the snow piles, their bodies pressed low in the white to avoid being spotted.

Their leader made silence hand gestured to the rest of them, giving out his orders without saying a word.

Those to his left nodded once and descended back down the slope, distributing the instructions to those gathered below.

"What do we do if they are armed?" One of them asked the leader in their native tongue.

"We outnumber them and we have the element of surprise." He replied, judging the distance between their hidden position and the crash sight.

"The shaman will not approve of this." Another stated.

"The shaman is a pacifist." The leader snapped, pulling his protective furs around himself to shield himself from the cold. "Not a warrior. His does not understand the ways of battle.

Now ready yourselves. We must kill whatever foul demon in human skin emerges from that craft."

Some distance away, a single man stood staring up at the cloud ridden skin with angry eyes. Snow fell onto his broad, unprotected shoulders yet he did not seem bothered by the cold. The only clothing he wore was leather-skin trousers and shoes of the same material. A red band was tied around his forehead, holding a feather with a red tipped feather at the back of his head.

His skin was red like all Native Americans and across his face was a red mark that sketched from one ear, over his nose, to the other. His long hair was raven black and tied back to hang near his shoulder blades.

Sighing loudly he pushed the hilt of the stone flint hatchet back into his belt.

Only a few moments ago, a terrible sound had torn through the sky and the native had watched as a Turbine ship plummeted out of the clouds to crash somewhere on the mountainside.

"Fear has clouded their judgement." He sighed, kneeling down. His companion, a wolf held her head close to his hand and he gently nuzzled her chin. "Although that much should have been expected."

The shaman Galuda was a man who deplored the violence of man. He had seen it far too many times before as the settlers from the east drove his people further and further west until finally all they were permitted to live upon were the near inhospitable regions of the continent.

Then wept as the land was torn asunder in their inequitable hunger for metal ore. The rape of the land he and his ancestors had worked their entire lives to maintain happening before his eyes.

Yet despite this he had give permission of the acquisition of an anti-aircraft gun, a weapon of the hated settlers, considering it a necessary evil in light of the coming threat to his people.

Still, he should have expected something like this would happen.

This a blunder that he himself would have to put right.

"I have called upon your skills much this day, but I hope you can lead me to the source of this trouble." The wolf gently licked Galuda's fingers before trotting off. The native stood up before following as the wolf broke into a run.

Born when the power of the settlers were nearing its height and his people were still regarded as savages, Galuda was marked by the stars to be a shaman; a man more aligned with the balance of nature than any of his kinsmen, able to read the currents of wind as if it were a book, speak to the animals of the world as if they were blood brothers and sense the flow of energy that maintained the balance of the world. These were rare abilities that few in this modern world possessed.

With their tribe's chieftain now on his deathbed, Galuda had assumed responsibly for leadership of the tribe until such time as the chieftain recovered or the son came of age.

As such it was his duty to protect and guide them through the trials that lay ahead. Blood and death lay ahead for not just them, but the entire world, before the prophesied struggle came to an end.

The wolf up ahead howled and stood on the edge of the short cliff. Galuda joined her and gazed down upon the foothills below.

The wreck of the ship was clear, the debris scattered across the snow. It did not appear to be too badly damaged.

The shaman growled, watching several dozens men move from projected hidden spots on the hills down towards the ship.

Blinded by fear these young men had committed a great wrong and it seemed they did not intend to stop there.

"I must put a stop to this at once." He announced. "You must go. This is my task. Hunt for your own food." The wolf looked reluctant to leave his side but after he petted her a few times, she howled once more before heading back into the safety of the trees.

* * *

-

Their numbers far greater than that of the ships crew the native men thought it an easy task to take the ship for themselves and do away with such a great threat.

Their were met with the flash of steal as Ryoma came at them head one, his katana blades slicing through the air; breaking their spears as they lunged at the samurai. Men with axes came at him next. Blocking the swings with a slash of his sword, he brought his leg sharply around knocking their feet out from underneath them.

Bows with arrows of flint were readied and Ryoma darted low to the ground, avoiding the first shots. Before the archers could try again, a blunt metallic projectile soured out nowhere towards them.

"Power Missile!" They barley had enough time to recognise the tongue of the settlers before two of them were struck down by flying metallic fists.

Bursting out of an already broken window, the still transformed Falcon flew through the air before landing in the knee high snow. The vents all over his body discharged heat and it melted around him.

The natives backed away from the sight of a metallic man with glowing yellow eyes, burning with heat that melted the snow around him.

"They are the demons! They are the demons!" Their leader declared. "Kill them!"

The other natives who had made it past Ryoma and Falcon found other places of resistance within the ship itself. Those trying to make it down the starboard side were met with a blur of kicks as Wang-Tang stood in their way, Ayame at his side. Her shuriken tore through their armour and left them staggered backwards as they were wounded.

And then those who managed to get past them had to face the worst pair of all. Blocking their way to the bridge were two men. One taller and incredibly well built and the other small and fat; but armed with a large frying pan and a butchers knife.

"I don't believe you have permission to be aboard." Gunrock stated, cracking his large knuckles as his shoulder fell over them.

Julia watched from the sidelines as Falcon unleashed another of his Power Stone propelled attacks.

"Power Explosion!" The hatches over his armour opened up and a swarm of missiles shot up into the air before coursing down. They were warning shots, fired just above the native men and into the hill side; causing a small avalanche to cascade down on top of them.

Those that struggled out of the snow did not take the warning to heart and picked their spears and axes back up before charging.

Ryoma darted in and at close range, brought his blades across their arms. The cuts were not fatal but caused enough pain to cause them to falter and drop their weapons. Any who tried to fight back were sent crashing down to the snow as blows were dealt to the back of their heads.

Their leader, still not discouraged, picked up and charged at Falcon with a stone axe held aloft.

The Englishman readied another attack.

Before either of them could strike each other, another axe spun out of the air and sunk into the ground between them. Both of them stopped in their tracks.

"That is enough." A voice stated.

Not recognizing the language Falcon turned to see another of the natives standing on the slope. He was bigger and larger than the others and far better built.

"These are the demons you warned us about Shaman." The Raiders leader stated, jabbing the tip of his axe towards Falcon. "They must be killed!" With an unimpressed look on his face, the latest arrival slowly descended the slope and walked casually towards them both.

Ryoma readied his sword but the man passed the samurai by without even looking at him.

"Young fool." Once he stood before the younger native, he stared him down and the raider leader slung away as is silently disciplined.

"Lay down your weapons, all of you." The Indian barked back and instantly they did as they were told, placing their axes and spears down. "You have all greatly disappointed me this day." While not understanding the language, Falcon understood the tone and recognised the strict lashing tongue of a parental figure. Reading the situation, he dismissed his Power Fusion form and dropped back to his regular self; his stone safely concealed in his pocket.

Cautiously Ryoma lowered his swords.

The large native turned to Falcon and studied the englishman for a momment, before smiling.

"Greetings." He said, in a clearly learned english. His accent hard to follow. "I am Galuda, shaman of the Lupine Tribe."


	16. Medicine man, part 2

The natives bowed low before their Tribal Shaman, humbling throwing themselves down into the snow at his feet under his stern and very angry glare.

"You acted rashly and with foolhardy intent." He told them in their native tongue, his tone almost spiteful. "We may be readying ourselves for battle but that does not mean we start striking down innocent people. You let your anger and hatred for the settlers cloud your judgement and minds. You all have severely disappointed me." His eyes moved onto their leader who was face was not angled down like the others, but rather staring up at him. "Especially you Running-Swift. I thought you, of all the tribesmen should know better." The youth's eyes burned with blazing defiance and contempt. "I will talk to these people to see if they will agree to a tribal punishment for your actions, but if they wish to see justice done their own way I will not deny them."

"I mean no disrespect my shaman, but these people are in league with our enemy. We should kill them before they have a chance to rally." Galuda pushed his lips into a very unimpressed frown.

"Is it your logic that all the settlers are our enemy?" He asked. Running-Swift seemed to gain more courage, rising from his knees.

"They stole from our forefathers, raped our women and shot our people." The youth replied. "They would rally to the enemies call because it is in their nature. They must be destroyed before they can do us more harm!" Galuda didn't hesitate in bring a wide arm up sharply and then down, smacking Running-Swift down on the chest. The blow forced him back several steps nearly toppling him over.

"You are a blind, impetuous young fool." The shaman almost hissed, encroaching anger clear in his eyes. "Your ancestors would be ashamed of you." With that he marched off, leaving the boy with his given dishonour.

Falcon and Ryoma had been watching from a safe distance. It occurred to the Englishman that these men had not been acting with the permission of their tribe and now were in serious trouble for shooting their ship down.

The shaman approached them, trudging his way through the snow. Ryoma made no sudden moves, but kept his hand on the hilt of his katana blade. The man stopped jus short of the swords reach and bowed his head low.

"Again, I must apologise for this terrible act of violence." He stated, punctuating each word with force. "Were any of your people harmed?" Falcon opened his mouth to reply but the captain of the Turbine Ship beat him to it, pushing past the Englishman and the samurai angrily.

"You're damn right we're harmed." He announced with his arm in a sling. "I never believed the stories about you red-skins before this, but now I've seen your true colours…. Rest assured I'll be letting the army generals know…" While the man was ranting Galuda reached into a cow skin purse attached to his belt and removed several specks of fine red coloured powder that he held delicately between his fore finger and thumb.

Ryoma watched him carefully as he held the power up high on the edge of his fingers before muttering something under his breath in his native language. Then he breathed sharply across it, blowing the powder into the captains face. The man inhaled sharply in exclamation, drawing in the cloud through his mouth.

The Englishman and the samurai staggered back away from the red cloud as it expanded out into the air. When it faded, a strange silenced settled over the four of them.

Slowly, the captain lifted his arm out of the sling; finding that, somehow, his fracture had mended completely. There wasn't a single twinge of pain in his arm whatsoever.

"By Saint George, that's incredible." Falcon breathed looking astonished.

"I can not expect you to forgive this act of aggression." Galuda stated with his head held low. "These men were not acting with the consent of my people and will be punished by Tribal laws for their actions." He glanced up through his hair curtains. "However, should you wish to take them for your people's own justice then I will not stop you." The captain flexed his arm, testing it; still quite unable to believe the quite miraculous thing that had occurred.

"Well Julia, it's your expedition; what do you think?" Falcon asked, turned as Miss WhitePearl made her way towards them. The annoyance was clear on her face from twenty yards.

"I want somehow to pay for the damages to my family's private Turbine Ship." She stated, gesturing behind her to the wreck which by now was half buried in snow. The crew had the fires under control and the wreckage was being pulled from the underside of the hull. "But I do not think these men have the money to afford the bill for repairs." She looked Galuda in the face wit hard eyes. "Take them; let them see your people's punishment." With that she stormed off, angrily stamping her way through the snow.

Falcon did not notice Galuda staring at him. The native was studying his face in great detail, his expression emotionless and eyes hard. Ryoma noticed the scrutiny and was instantly suspicious. He seemed far too engrossed to be merely curious.

Without a word Galuda saw to those who had sustained injuries personally. Even broken bones he healed within moments using the different powders in his bag. The ships doctor tried to gain a sample of this miraculous substance but Galuda refused, stating that contained within were secrets known only to his people.

"Again I can offer only my deepest apologizes for this." The Shaman stated. "These men will be punished and there will no more acts of aggression on my tribe's behalf." With that he led the shamed pack up the hills and into the trees, vanishing into them as if they hadn't even been there in the first place.

"We should follow them." Ryoma stated.

"What for?" Falcon demanded in reply.

"Trust me." The samurai murmured, heading off through the snow after them hardly leaving a footprint behind him. Falcon blinked before grumbling something and running after him.

"Hey where are they going?" Ayame asked, watching the two of them vanish up the top of the slopes.

"Hey, can I get some help here?" Gournmand demanded, trying to pull several large pieces of debris clear from the ships hull. Throwing the matter aside, the girl and Wang-Tang ran up to his assistance.

By the time and samurai and the Englishman reached the top of the slope any trace of the men who had been there was completely gone. There wasn't so much a trail of footprints to follow.

"Ryoma, aren't you being a little overzealous about this?" Falcon asked as the samurai began searching for signs of a trail, looking over for broken branches or twigs to suggest something passed this way.

"One can never be overzealous about people who shot at us with anti-aircraft shells." Ryoma replied with a good deal of annoyance in his voice. He knelt down in the snow suited the ground with keen interest, then stood up slowly and walked forward through the trees. "I wise man worries, a fool is complacent." He uttered before disappearing through a large bush.

"Lord, if I ever understand that man strike me down where I stand." Falcon muttered, rolling his head towards the sky before he ran after him.

The trees seemed to never end, an expanse of snow toped ever green that blocked the sky from sight. As they walked further into the forest, an unnatural silence filled the air. The only things that broke it were the sound of their feet crunching upon the snow.

Ryoma was following a trail Falcon could not see, wandering his way through the trees keeping his eyes locked on the ground just in front of him as he walked as if watching for invisible indicators as where to go.

Falcon lost track of exactly how much time had passed since they started wandering but before too long the darkness around them started to increased, a powerful shadow spreading through the undergrowth.

It began to unnerve Falcon as he was sure it was far too early for the night to set it. They had been walking for some time but not quite that long.

"I'm not sure venturing out here was such a good idea Ryoma." He stated glancing up at his friend, but the samurai was nowhere to be seen. Falcon staggered back in surprise and glance around. There was no sign of Ryoma anywhere. It was like he simply vanished.

Falcon was taken aback and now worried. He was sure he had been there a moment ago. "Ryoma!" He called out, the echo passing through the trees several times before dissipating. No reply came. "Ok, this is getting spooky now." He muttered to himself, trying to retrace his steps but when he turned around the path he had been treading through the snow was gone as well. There wasn't even any sign of the footprints he had been treading through the snow.

Now most alarmed, Falcon looked around desperately for some point of reference but there was nothing. Only endless trees half shrouded in darkness that grew more and more powerful with each passing moment.

A long howl broke the eerie silence and Falcon froze, recognising the call of a wolf. The howl echoed for a moment before dying away. Then it came again, only this louder and more highly pitched, revealing the animal itself to be nearer. The heart in Falcon's chest began beating hard and fast and sweat dampened his forehead.

He swallowed hard as the sound of paws padding through the snow began to circle around him.

"Nice doggy…" He muttered, backing up against a tree. "Nice doggy." He couldn't see the creature but he knew it was there. He could hear it, smell it and even sense it as is slowly circled through the darkness around him.

"Falcon…" A distant voice called to him. "Edward Falcon." A pair of glowing blood red eyes snapped open in the darkness and the Englishman froze. "Falcon!" Rows of gleaming razor sharp teeth gleamed in the semi light and the beast shot from the darkness.

Falcon screamed.

A slap was brought hard across his face and he blinked, his vision blurred for a moment before he found Ryoma standing before him.

"Get a grip Baka!" The samurai snapped at him. Falcon found that he was lying down on the ground, half buried in the snow and his arms and legs thrashing about.

"Wha…what happened?" He asked, running his hand across his face. Coming away with his fingers was a powder, rust in colour and finely ground like chilli powder but its smell was anything but chilli. Ryoma reached up and pulled something that was attached by a string off from a branch.

"You walked straight into this." The samurai replied. It was a small canvas purse of some kind, broken open and still spilling a little powder. "It's some sort of hallucinogenic." He added rubbing it between two fingers and giving it the briefest sniff he could safely take. "This smacked you straight in the face." Falcon sat up and quickly rubbed the staff off his face, wiping it on the snow as quickly as he could. Had all that simply been a hallucination? It had seemed so real. "Only the natives and that shaman in particular would have knowledge of how to make substances like this."

"Well, that means it pretty damn clear that they don't want to be disturbed." Falcon muttered almost incoherently as he stood up quickly, desperately glancing around to make sure there weren't any more traps hidden amongst the trees. "What say you to getting back to the others?" Ryoma growled and pressed on through the trees away from him.

"Come on, and watch where you're going this time." Now very unnerved, Falcon followed slowly behind him; eyes darting up to the branches overhead; looking for anymore bags of drugs on strings.

More traps were scattered through the forest and not all of them relied on hallucinogens. There were pitfalls, trip lines and other forms of more convention traps strewn everywhere. Ryoma was now certain there was something to see hidden in this forest that those natives didn't want them here for. Why else had their ship been shot down?

"Look Ryoma, if they don't want visitors then who are we to impose themselves?" Falcon asked.

"Shooting us down lost them any curtsey they might expect from me." The samurai replied sharply. "They're hiding something valuable enough to risk military action to protect and I want to know exactly what it is." The two of them came out into a clearing and Ryoma stopped, a confused expression passing over his face. "Now that strange..."

"What?" Falcon asked, now spooked as he glanced around for any signs of possible ambush.

"Their Ki line disappeared." Ryoma replied, slowly drawing his katana blade with a loud hiss. "Ready yourself." Falcon looked alarmed. "I think we've been led into a trap." Without warning a mist seemed to rise from the snow, spreading out into the air to form a near impenetrable barrier that allowed neither of them to see through.

The sound of foot prints upon the snow was brought to their attention and slowly, a dark shape began to advance out of the gloom.

"You pursue. Why?" A voice asked from the darkness, the shape stopping just out of recognition.

Dark shapes began to appear all around them, all staying within the mist to mask their features but the forms of men holding spears and axes were recognisable.

"They are evil just as I said..." Someone else declared. "Kill them both!"

"Running Swift, stop!" A man came hurtling out, a stone axe held high. Falcon's fist came flying through the air, meeting the attackers face in mid air. The blow sent the Indian flying backwards to smash into the ground. "Enough of this foolishness!" The first voice bellowed. "Lower your weapons, now! The next who tries to kill will be severely punished." The shadows backed off a little and the Indian made a break for it, vanishing into the mist completely.

"Forge the shaman." Another of them suddenly declared. "Kill the eastern settlers!" Bows were raised and arrows came flying out of the darkness. Ryoma slashed at them with his katana and the projectiles slid apart, flying off harmlessly to one side.

A stone axe was hoisted up before being thrown at them. Falcon snatched it out of mid air and sent it right back to it owner, the blunt end striking the man in the head. The Indian went down with a loud exclamation.

Two more men came rushing out of the darkness armed with more axes with a battle cry high in the air. Falcon dodged one swipe before his boot connected sharply with the mans chest.

Ryoma dealt with the second on, the hilt of his sword landing a solid blow against the back of the head. The man swayed before going down

"Enough smoke and mirrors Shaman." The samurai declared into the darkness. "Haven't we past enough of your tests yet?"

"Tests?" Falcon repeated. Almost immediately the mist and the shadowy warriors vanished. The world around them morphed and churned and then spun out of control.

Falcon's eyes flew open as normalcy returned and he found himself lying in the snow staring up at the sky through the snow topped trees.

Sharply the Englishman sat up, shaking the snow off his hair and clothes. He ran his hand across his face, finding more of the rust covered powder on his skin.

"Ah not again!" He exclaimed staggering up to his feet before falling over again. All around was normalcy. Gone was the darkness and mist. In fact, he was standing just within the trees overlooking the slope. He could see the crashed Turbine ship from here.

Lying in the snow nearby was Ryoma, snow covering half his body. He was asleep, with a pile of snow across his arms and legs. Across his face was more of the powder, a thick layer of the rusty substance spread over his eyes and nose.

"So you finally realized the illusion." A voice started. Falcon looked around and sitting on the end of a fallen tree was Galuda.

The shaman had a plain smile on his face as Falcon looked around, now more confused than ever.

"Was all that a dream?" He asked. The Indian nodded once in reply. The Englishman put a hand to his chest. "But it felt so real…"

"It was real in your mind." Galuda stated, poking at the foliage on the ground with a short stick. "And what your mind perceives as real, it made real for you." He tapped the side of his animal skin purse. "And the mind is not always right."

Falcon brushed the dust of Ryoma's face and shook him, bringing the samurai out of the drug induced sleep. Ryoma almost flew up, sword in hand with a loud curse in Japanese.

"Once again my ancestors have not led me astray." Galuda remarked. "In the walk of dreams they told me that you would be the guiding light in the darkness.

You could have killed, and were in a position where it was more than justified, but you held back and did not shed blood." He bowed low. "Forgive the cruel test, but I had to be certain of your hearts intent." The Indian stood up and breathed out in a long sigh. "Come, follow me. We have much to discuss." Without waiting to here any Japanese words from an irritated Ryoma he walked off, trudging his way through the snow.

Falcon followed quickly with the samurai just behind him.

"Perhaps now you've led us around a while you can tell us what's going on?" Ryoma asked impatiently.

"My tribe is preparing for battle with a great evil." The shaman replied without looking back. "The tides of change already move across the world and we must be ready. I am sorry that my tribesmen misinterpreted my words, believing I was instructing them to rebel against the settlers." He led them through a small grove of trees into a path leading down between two short cliffs.

"Why exactly were you testing us?" Falcon asked walking forward faster to catch up with the Indians longer stride.

"Because in my meditation I had been shown a vision of you, your companions and your quest. At such a perilous time I could not fully trust my visions so I had to test you to be sure you were the ones."

Through the small canyon he led them until they reached a small opening in the cliff face. Galuda pushed a large rock obscuring half the opening, causing it to widen and advanced inside.

Falcon made a move to enter but Ryoma blocked his way with his sheathed sword, sending the Englishman a glance that said 'don't be stupid'. The samurai went in first, one hand on the hilt of his blade.

Within was a small cave, the roof low and the floor uneven. The tattered mess of old pines and broken branches suggests this had been a bear's home at some point. Galuda sat himself down in the centre and crossed his legs.

"Come, we dream walk now." Falcon just shrugged at Ryoma and sat down, mimicking Galuda as best he could. Ryoma, still maintaining his distrusting expression stood for a moment longer, before sitting down himself.

"Where are your tribesmen?" The samurai asked.

Galuda smiled grimly before drawing something in the dirt on the ground before him using his finger. It was a type of icon neither Ryoma nor Falcon recognised. Slowly the Indian reached into another animal skin purse around his waist and took out more powder. This was blue rather than rust. Before either the Englishman or the samurai could do anything, he lifted it to his mouth and blew across it.

A blue cloud expanded out into the cave and the three of them inhaled it.

Falcon closed his eyes against it and waited. After a moment when he felt nothing change, he risked it and pushed one eye open gently.

"Great Saint George…" He muttered, gazing out at the landscape around him. He was standing on the edge of a long stretch of coastline that stretched from horizon to horizon on the abyss of a purple sea. Behind him were impassable cliffs that stretched as far as the beach.

The sky above was a pale yellow and despite the abundance of sunlight there was no sun.

"Ryoma!" He called out but there was no reply.

A soft rustling round reached him and glancing back he saw that perched on a rock nearby was a bird. It was a Falcon with long brown feathers and a spotted underside. Its flaxen eyes kept locked on the Englishman. Edward stopped, sudden finding himself transfixed.

"Avast!" A shrill voice cried from behind and the Falcon vanished. The English shot around to watch the bow of a ship came souring out the ocean. The figurehead on the bow was an Octopus with its tentacles wrapped around the figure of a woman.

Cannons began firing from the starboard side as it swung around clearing the water, the striking sending the sand flying into the air.

Pirates lined the deck, waving their cutlass' and their pistols high. Ryoma, Gunrock, Julia and Apollus were kneeling on the deck clad in chains and tied down by straps. At the helm of the ship, sheering at the Englishman as the ship swung past was Jonathon Cross; the man more commonly referred to as Kraken. His metallic pincer was lifted high and circling around it as if in orbit were all nine Power Stones.

Falcon jammed his hand into his pocket but his stone was nowhere to be seen.

"I win landlubber!" Kraken cried to shore, his laughing ringing in across the heavens. Suddenly another ship went sailing out from the horizon, trying to make it towards the shore. It was a cruise ship, with heavy damage inflicted across its port side. Falcon recognised it almost immediately.

Kraken spotted the vessel and grinned evilly.

"NO!" Falcon cried out running forward as the pirate king raised his arm and the nine stones around them started glowing brightly, sparks of intense elemental power surging through them. The English tried to desperately to run but it was if he was running on the spot, his feet moving but his position remaining the same.

The heavens carved themselves open and a bolt of destructive energy arched down, cutting the sea like a knife and slamming at full force into the cruise ship.

"Alicia!" Falcon cried in despair, sinking to his knees as both ships vanished; the echo of Kraken's horrible laughter lingering for a minute before fading away. "No…" He utter, biting his lips. "This is a dream." The pain in his lips forced him to remember these events had already happened and that nothing he was seeing was real. Nothing but an illusion.

He wiped away the tears from his eyes and looked up.

His surroundings had changed once again. No longer was he standing on the edge of some miscoloured coastline. Now he was bore a settlement of some kind, nestled deep within the depths of some forest. The tepees in the settlement identified it at once as an Indian encampment. A large totem pole stood in the direct centre of the settlement.

If the shaman was down there Falcon wanted to know exactly what the point of this was. He was halfway down the slope towards it when he saw another Falcon perched on the edge of a tree stump. No, it was the same bird he had seen before. It stared him down just before.

"By degree of the government of the Untied States of America, this land is the property of the State of California." A voice stated loudly and the bird instantly disappeared. Falcon looked out into the village to see half a dozen men standing at the entrance. Most of them were holding guns. Their leader was a fat man in a black cowhide hat and was holding what looked like a land deed up in his hand. The natives were staring at them with hard eyes, even the children. "You have until noon to leave these premises or you will be under arrest for trespassing."

The natives were silent but it was clear they were angry. One of them, an old man in a headdress made from eagle feathers moved forward. In his left hand was a staff of some kind.

"This is the scared land of our ancestors." His stated, his English clearly learned. "I already know that your government had allowed us this land."

"Well they changed their minds pops." The fat man retorted with a thick sneer. "Get out, or we force you out." Undaunted the man lifted his staff and pointed the end of it towards them.

"You do not fool me. That deed is a fake." The fat man paused. "I can see it in your eyes, smell it in the air around you." The old man smiled grimly. "And also you failed to use the official stamp of the Presidential office on the corner. All official documents must include five stamps in order to be passed through congress." The fat man brought the deed bake to his face, examined it and swore. "If you're going to try and con my people, at least make a good attempt at it."

The annoyed, the American thrust the worthless deed back at one of those behind him. "Idiot." He told him. "Ok then old man. We'll do this the hard way." He reached for his pistol.

"Leave him alone." A young boy stated, rushing out into the space between the old man and the ruffians.

"Galuda, get back." The feathered headed man told him but the boy did not listen. He stayed there, staring up at defiantly through curtains of long black hair. "

"Jericho…" The fat man began and a man behind him glanced up. "Kill him." The shorter man looked stunned. "What's the matter you idiot? Show these red skins we're serious and kill the boy."

Jericho was a young man in his twenties with short dirty blond hair and blue eye.

"No." He replied. "I won't do it." The fat man swung around to face him, anger clear in his podgy features.

"You'll do as I tell you to do boy!" Without warning the environment whirled as if it was an oil painting and Falcon had to close his eyes against it. Once he opened them again he found that once again he was in another place.

This time he was sitting down on a long stretch of grassland that seemed to go forever.

All this jumping about was playing havoc with his emotions. He was having a hard time keeping them together. Was this another of the Shaman's tests or something? In the air above him a bird soured high, circling tightly.

"Something wrong dear?" He glanced to the side to see Julia sitting beside him with a wide smile on her face. Her hair was let down and her cheeks decidedly rosier than usual. In her arms was a child; a baby with sprouting blonde hair.

"No nothing." He told her without thinking, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm just fine."

"Aww there's that grandchild of mine!" As if appearing from nowhere, Pride Falcon marched out to waltz right up to the two of them. Falcon caught himself at the sight of his father. A man who looked a great deal like himself, accept for his grey hair and smartly trimmed moustache. Dressed in his aeroplane pilots outfit made from cow hide with a white scarf wrapped around his neck, he knelt down and Julia past him the baby. "Ah, this takes me back to the day you were born Edward my lad."

Pride lifted the child high above him and it started to giggle. "Have you decided on a name for her yet?"

"Well… I was sort of thinking about…" Falcon began but he paused. Pride looked down at his son and smiled.

"Mel it is." Julia stated with a wide smile of her own.

"I'm sure she would have been flattered Edward." Pride told him. "Mel Falcon, you're the latest in a long line of adventurers. What have you to say about that?" The baby simply sucked the large toe on its left foot.

With a sudden wrench Falcon swayed and then blinked, finding the world changing around him.

Now he was floating amongst the stars; an endless blackness beneath him and an expanse of the heavens scattered across above for him to gaze at.

Hovering before him was the Falcon bird that had been hounding him.

"Who are you?" Falcon asked.

"I am your spirit guide." The bird replied without moving its beak.

"Spirit guide?" Falcon asked.

"All souls, be they young or old, have guides that watch over them; help them through the difficult challenges." The bird explained. "I am your guide in your life as Edward Falcon and so shall I be in your next incarnation." Edward put on a confused face. "You have been walking amongst the highway of dreams. You have seen events that where…" Around them the image showed Kraken as he lowered his arm to discharge a magical bolt at the cruise ship. "Events that are…" The scene morphed to show the Indian encampment and the cold war between the tribal chief and the fat con-man. "And events that may be." The image of the child passed before Falcon's eyes.

"That may be?"

"The future is never fixed. It change warp and bend on the decisions made by those alive in the present, just as the present warped and bent by decisions made by those in the past." Falcon just hovered there looking more confused than ever. "Yours is a path that can never be predicted accurately. Your fate is linked to that of the Power Stones and their power is such that they can play with the factory called Fate as if it were a Childs toy.

Anything can be possible in your life."

The Falcon morphed, spreading itself up and out until it took the shape of the Englishman's reflection.

"Is this another test?" Falcon asked.

"Life itself is a test." Was the reply. "Test after test after test."

"What for? What is the point of these tests?"

"Challenges. There is not point to life without a challenge to overcome." Falcon wanted to argue that point but found that he had nothing to say in defence.

"Your journey is only just beginning." The guide continued. "It will bring you to the four corners of the Earth and beyond and you will leave the face of the work change possibly forever. Can you change the blood soaked history the world has already prophesied? I wonder…"

"I don't understand."

"You will."

The double faded away, vanishing completely and Falcon was left alone. A moment later another from appeared and the English recognised the figure of Galuda the Shaman.

"We have spoken to our guides." He stated. "Let us walk the dream state no more." He clicked his fingers and light flares in the Englishman's eyes before his centre of gravity altered dramatically and sensation returned. He was now lying on his back with his arms spread out either side of himself. Above him was the ceiling of the cave this had begun in.

He hoisted himself up and brushed the blue dust away from his face.

"I'm staying away from ALL narcotics from this point on." He told himself. Galuda rose to his feet in front of him.

Ryoma pulled himself up beside the Englishman, sighing out load as he shook the dust away.

"You seek the Power Stone of Wood." The shaman stated. "Your friend, the blonde haired woman is taking you north to see the old Shaman who has possession of it. Is that not right?" Falcon blinked, brushing the powder out of his eyes.

"Yes." Ryoma replied for him.

"You are too late." Galuda added. "The village to which you head was burned down last summer. The shaman is dead. He sent his stone away before those who came for it could seize it."

"Then where is it now?" Julia asked once Falcon and Ryoma had returned to the crash sight ship.

"The Indian said Kew Gardens in London." Falcon replied. "So I guess it's back to England for us."

"Not in this rust bucket we're not." Gunrock remarked, gesturing to the wreck behind them.

"It's not that bad." The captain reassured him. "A month in a repair yard at most and it'll be fine." Falcon growled in response and scratched the back of his had.

"We can't afford to give Kraken a month's head start." He told him. "I'm heading back to Britain on the first transport I can get."

"Then I'm coming with you." Julia told him. "We may not be using my ship anymore, but it's still my money that's funding this expedition." She added, reading his expression. "Unless you want to dip into your family's treasury…"

"My mother would kill me." Falcon grimaced, shuddering a little.

"Me and mah boys'll go with you too." Gunrock added quickly.

"And as always I'm at your side young master." Apollus said proudly, thumping his fist against his chest. "Aren't you Gournmand?"

"I plan on getting back to my job." The Italian replied sourly. "Enough fiasco's around the world."

"I'm afraid I won't be joining you." Ryoma stated. "I'm afraid I must return to Japan." Falcon glanced up looking confused. "Only temporarily. I should report in to my sensei and Dojo. As soon as I am finished I will meet you back at your estate in England."

"Why? What's wrong?" The Englishman asked. The samurai hesitated briefly.

"I saw some things in the Walk of Dreams that confuse me and I need to get my head on straight. I will return with you as soon as I am able." He bowed low in departure and turned, threading his way through the snow in the western horizon.

"I should go with him." Ayame started. It was Wang-Tang's turn to look a little confused. "I have family in Japan and I should visit them."

Falcon smiled.

"Ok then, I guess we'll see the two of you back in Bristol at some time later."

"Make that the three of us." Wang-Tang added. Ayame glanced up in surprise. "I won't find seeing Japan. I haven't had the chance to go there yet." He added, looking down at her with a wide smile. She felt herself blushing hard.

"Don't spend too much time sight seeing now." Falcon remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Watching them from the top of the slope, Galuda regarded the group with intense scepticism. Running Swift and those young fools had almost doomed them all. If they had killed these people then all hope for the world was lost.

Soft padding through the snow caught his attention and glancing back he saw a wolf approach. It moved up to him and then sat in the snow. It watched them with him, his eyes never leaving them from a moment.

"Accel worries too much." The Indian told the creature. "Let him prepare contingencies if it suits him. But I have faith." The shaman smiled and looked down at Falcon. "These people will change the world."


	17. Crescent Moon Blade, part 1

Chapter 7: Crescent Moon Blade

* * *

-

In the sea of Okhotsk of the coast from Abashiri was the island of Mutsu. Isolated and remote it had changed little in over six hundred years; its people still rural and suited to the ways that they had been comfortable with. They purposely let the rest of the country pass them by in terms of technological development. They had no need for it and so did not ask for any of it.

When the Junk came into dock, Ryoma took a deep breath of the salty sea air and stepped off the boat.

After that extended trip it was good to be home, even it was only for a brief time. From here he could see the low mountain peeks in the centre of the island and the pine forest that covered its slopes.

The refreshingly familiar surroundings sent a cool wave of calm following through the samurai and for once in a good long while he felt at peace.

The things he had been shown in the Walk of Dream had confused him to no end. They were images, visions of times and places he did not understand or recognise. Memories of events that even now he could not recall. Most of it by now was simply a jumbled mess but one thing stood out against all others.

He had been shown a woman with long flowing brown hair and deep black eyes. She reached out to him, calling his name for the first time in a long while Ryoma had felt a deep longing. He had wanted to go to her, to embrace her and have her embrace him in return.

It was not a vision that men supposedly devoted to their training were supposed to have.

Ryoma had devoted himself to mastering the sword. It was a vow of chastity that all Samurai took, a similar vow to that of the western priests. He had not so much as looked upon a woman since his fifteenth year.

Dealing with teenage urges through his puberty had given him an edge in his training and self control the likes of which stunned his teachers.

That vision however had shaken his defences down to their core.

She had just been so beautiful.

Beyond that however, the woman had represented more than just her physical state. Through her he had seen danger coming, danger beyond just that of Kraken.

These images and portents were, as stated, confusing and so here he was to speak with his Dojo master, the man who trained him in the art of swordsmanship; Serokudo Ganamon. He was a wise man whom Ryoma trusted and his advice was worth its weight in gold.

"Konnichiwa Ryoma-San." The woman who owned the rest shop where travellers and sailors were allowed to refresh themselves began to the samurai as he entered with a short bow. "You have been gone some time. I was beginning to think you weren't coming back." Ryoma bowed in reply with a short smile.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu. I am in need of some meditation and could think of no better place than home, Nakamura-San." He replied before taking a set near the window.

"Green tea?" She asked. He nodded once.

"The English seem not to know how to brew it correctly." He stated. The woman shrugged her shoulder absently.

"I'm surprised they brew it at all."

"They brew it. Just not very well." The tea was quickly brewed, poured into a clay cup and past to him. "Arigatou-gozaimasu."

"I'm sure you know this already but much has changed while you were away." Nakamura told him as he gently sipped the tea. The samurai just smiled.

"I'm sure they have. I was gone a while." He sipped the rest of his tea, feeling refreshed with it. The stuff the English tried to pass off as tea was a foul tasting bean mixture. "It doesn't really matter to me what changes here. This is always going to be my home." He stood up. "Now please excuse me. Thank you for the tea but I must return to my Dojo."

Nakamura just looked a little taken aback.

"You…. You mean you don't know?" She asked. Ryoma raised and eyebrow .The woman lowered her head. "Hontou-ni gomennasai." Sudden realization flooded into his eyes and without another word he bolted from the shop and made for the steps leading to the hilly inland of the island as fast as his legs would carry him.

He was out of breath by the time he had made to the top of the steps but he refused to slow down. He kept going, running on and one through the trees; ignoring the path to take the straight line to the Dojo.

Bursting out into the clearing where the hot spring the dojo was built around was located, Ryoma was greeted with a sight he never thought he would ever see.

"No…" He breathed, suddenly dropping to his knees.

The gate entrance to the samurai training ground was still there. But that was about it.

Everything else was a blackened ruin.

His true home, the place where he had spent many happy years training, had been burnt to the ground.

The wooden buildings lay before him a pile of dirt and ash. Katana blades broken and twisted were scattered around, half concealed by the resettling dust from battle. What really tore Ryoma's heart in two was the sight of burial mounds, several of them laid out in rows off to the side. A katana blade and headstone placed with each one.

One of the swords he recognised as belonging to a friend with whom Ryoma had shared his training. "Akimoto…. No!" He dropped to his hands, smashing a fist into the ground in despair and frustration.

"I'm sorry Ryoma." Nakamura began as she wandered up the path towards him with her head hung low. "Believe me I truly am." The samurai simply knelt there, forcing back tears with the unmistakable presence of anger growing stronger on his face.

"Who did this?" He demanded in a quiet by very firm voice.

"We don't know." She replied. "We simply spotted the fire from the port and by the time we arrived, the dojo was gone and the students were dead. There was nothing we could do but put out the fire." Ryoma hung his head low and spread out his arms. His finger touched something sticking out of the dirt.

He glanced at it. A sharp piece of metal sticking out of the ground with most of it concealed. He pulled it out and beheld a shuriken, a ninja throwing star.

"Ninjas…" He spat, eyes widening and then narrowing as seething hatred past over him. Slowly, he rose up and paused to collect him; then without a word to the woman he started off.

"Wait, where are you going?" She called out after him.

"To set loose a demon." He replied cryptically.

He wandered north of the dojo along a path half concealed by shrubs and undergrowth. What he was about to do he would never have even considered before now, but at the moment anger was overriding any objections rational thinking might have.

Overlooking the ruins of the dojo was a cave that from the outside appeared not to be there. One might easily overlook it if one had not been purposely looking for it.

His sensei had forbidden any of his students from even entering this cave. Those rules were no longer in effect.

Ryoma pushed his way inside past the tall weeds and grass and stood before the large rock that stood out before him. A rope was tied around the top half and a strip of paper hung down its front. Several ancient kanji were scribed on the piece of paper. It was a binding parchment, meant to seal evil spirits.

With a swift motion, Ryoma drew his katana and drew the tip across the paper slicing it horizontally in half.

"Come forth moon blade!" He called out. "Be bound no longer!"

For a moment nothing happened. Then, cracks began spreading up the stone like a spider's web. Ryoma shuddered as he felt the sword in his grasp twist around. It tore itself out of his hand and sank into the ground, the blade shattering in dozens of metallic shards on impact.

With a sudden force the rock exploded and Ryoma stood back, covering his eyes with his arms.

When he lowered them, waiting for him as his new weapon.

A legendary blade; forced from moonlight and endowed with the power of the demon it was used to slay. Sealed way so that the evil it may have contracted might not seep out into the land.

The steel was gleaming white and the hilt dark as the deepest shadow. The katana perfectly curved and when Ryoma seized it, he felt its perfect balance and heard the song of the metal as it moved through the air.

"Tosa Arashi." He breathed out and the song the sword sang changed pitch at the sound of its name.

* * *

-

While Wang-Tang never set foot in Japan before, he immediately began immersing himself in the culture. To some outsider observers, the cultures and rural histories of Japan and China were identical. This of course was not the case. The two countries, while having similar themes, were completely different just below the surface.

Unfortunately the 'immersing' had been limited to the sampling of foods and food costs money. By the end of the week whatever Yen Ayame had scrapped together was gone.

"If I'd know you were capable of eating so much, I wouldn't have voiced the phrase 'all you can eat'." She remarked, calculating that all they had left was a measly five hundred yen. That wasn't even enough for Turbine ship tickets to Oedo. Wang-Tang just smiled nervously.

He wasn't smiling for long, as the ninja girl quickly set up a roadside performance act where Wang-Tang would balance on top of a chair while juggling several empty sake bottles.

"Why do I have to do this?" He asked, wobbling on the end of it trying not to drop any of the bottles for the amusement of the small crowd.

"Because you're the one who spent all our money. It's only fair you work off your own debt." Ayame replied with an emotionless expression before tossing up several more bottles for him to catch. He floundered, nearly lost his balance trying to incorporate the extra juggling items.

At the end of the day however the performance had only been able to accumulate another thousand yen.

Ok, we'll have to do this again tomorrow." Ayame remarked, flipping through the notes. Wang-Tang lay on the ground physically exhausted.

"Ok fine, but next time it's your turn to do the juggling." The town they were passing through was unusually busy. There were a lot of people out of doors at all once and the women were all dressed in their best kimonos.

"Must be a festival of some kind." Wang-Tang sighed when she mentioned it. Ayame didn't think so. She didn't know of any festivals being held at this time of year. She stood up and wandered to the top of the grassy hill Wang-Tang was using as a shield from the light of the setting sun. On the far side of town an area was being set up for something. Ayame couldn't really see what from this far away.

"We don't have the money to spend at a festival." Wang-Tang complained as she dragged him down so they could get a better look. "I didn't spend all day doing back flips for this!"

"Well I didn't scrap together may own funds so you could pig out." She reminded him sourly. "You don't any legs to stand on in this argument so zip it and come on." Wang-Tang shut his mouth with a grim look on his face.

Throughout town were posters stuck on walls, dozens of them all displaying a large tent and various acrobats doing tricks before it. One of them, a woman dressed in a loose fitting kimono with fans in both hands, was performing magic tricks that conjured fountains of water from nowhere.

Written in Japanese were the words 'The Sorcerer of Water'.

"Oh a circus." Wang-Tang remarked as Ayame examined one of the posters closely, peering at the woman with some curiosity. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to look." The ninja girls face sudden ballooned out into an expression of unrivalled joy.

"No it wouldn't." She declared sounding almost deliriously happy. "We just found my family!" Ayame jabbed her finger on the woman doing magic tricks.

"Really?" Wang-Tang asked peering at the woman. "She sure is pretty. Is she your sister or something?" Ayame just shook her head, still maintaining that large grin.

"That's my brother Kikanojo." Wang-Tang was silent for a moment.

"Brother!" He nearly tore the poster off the wall and examined it at point blank range. "Are you telling me this is a guy?"

As the circus acts began the first to perform were the acrobats. Somersaulting over large obstacles before dodging swinging weights.

Following were acts performed by riding the backs of large vicious beasts such as lions, tigers and even an elephant.

The highlight of the evening was when a woman with almost pale white skin and long flowing black hair stepped out. Her lips were glowing with a bright red lips and her kimono was so long that it dragged. Slowly she raised her hands into the air. Silence fell as she clicked her slender fingers and fans spread out wide between them.

From out of nowhere two bellowing fountains of water shot into the air reaching skyward before arching and forming a doorway. The woman brought her fans back and forth and the water obeyed her, moving along with her own movements; the fountain changing shape and growing or striking at her behest.

To finish off, she sent the water flying upwards forming the image of a samurai warrior. The soldier drew his katana blade and held it high, before the illusion vanished and the water dropped to the floor.

The crowd cheered in approval, clapping their hands and calling out for more. The woman magician simply bowed now, ending her act and leaving the stage.

She said nothing to the other actors and performed behind the curtains, returning to the dressing room area. She paused at the curtain, drawing her hand back sharply from pulling it aside. A frown broke her face as she waited for a few seconds before then advancing inside.

The room seemed empty, but she could tell instantly that it was now. She moved to the centre of the room and waited; her eyes kept forward.

Silence endured for a single minute. Then she turned, her kimono flying off her shoulders and her Tanto short blade striking away a shuriken. The throwing star flew off to the side to embed itself in the floor.

With her kimono gone, her less than feminine figure was revealed. In fact, she lacked any features of the female gender completely. She had a broad well build chest with defined muscles.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch Kikanojo-chan." Ayame declared, sliding down from the rafter. The woman looked suddenly alarmed.

"Ayame?" She asked. "Ayame-Chan?" The ninja girl nodded.

"Loose the makeup brother, it may work on stage but it doesn't do you any favours in company." The woman relaxed her shoulders and reached up, tugging the wig that was her black hair off. The real hair was chestnut brown and short with two long curtains on either side of the face.

"He IS a guy!" Wang-Tang declared, dropping unceremoniously out of the rafters were Ayame had told him to wait. Kikanojo drew his blade up in alarm.

"No, he's ok." Ayame told him. "He's with me." Kikanojo's eyes darted from her to Wang-Tang before he slowly sheathed his short sword.

"Ayame-Chan, where have you been?" He asked, taking a cloth and whipping the white make up and lipstick from his face. "I've been trying to find you for months now." Kikanojo had a naturally high voice that could easily be altered to sound female. His slim body added to the illusion. "I thought they might have gotten you too."

The ninja girl suddenly looked puzzled.

"Who might have gotten me?" She asked. Kikanojo looked stunned, mouth hung open and eyes wide.

"You don't know do you?" He asked. Ayame's puzzled expression persisted. "Good god Ayame where we're you?"

"In England." She replied calmly. "Well, I went to America for a brief period." Kikanojo seized her by the shoulders taking her off guard.

"Then you have a way out of Japan? We have to get out of the country!" He looked panicky. To calm him down she placed her hands on his arms.

"Kikanojo-Chan, why don't you tell me just what's going on?" She sat her brother down in a chair. He looked weary and now that the makeup had been cleared away, rings resulting from lack of sleep were clear under his eyes. "Just why are you performing in this circus? Why aren't you at the clan headquarters?" Kikanojo hung his head low and slumped his shoulders.

"Because it isn't there anymore." He replied. "It was attacked." Now it was Ayame's turn to look alarmed. "I don't know who they were or how many of them there were, but they charged our stronghold without a word of warning. They took us by surprise."

"That's impossible." She retorted immediately.

"Why?" Wang-Tang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"An entire fortress of Ninja's, hundreds of those skilled in the art of stealth and observation being taken unawares?" Ayame began with cold but puzzled eyes. "That's impossible. Utterly impossible. The fortress of the Crescent Blade is completely impregnable."

"It happened Ayame." Kikanojo stated looking down at the floor. "It was if they came out of the darkness itself."

The three of them retreated to a back room so as not to be overhead by any of the other performers coming in after performing their acts. Kikanojo was a tangle of nerves. He'd appeared confident enough on stage but now he was in the presence of trusted people he let his true anxiety showed

Ayame prepared her brother some tea. He held the cup in his trembling hands.

"I've been on the run for days. Hardly had a chance to sleep." He said, trying to steady himself.

"Alright, tell me exactly what happened. "Ayame told him in a stern voice. Kikanojo took a moment to collect himself. His hair was greasy and hung together in jagged clumps showing he hadn't bathed in a while either.

"It was about half a month ago." He began, relaxing his tight shoulders. "The Sensei was concerned about your disappearance and ordered me to track you down.

I was only just starting when it happened. I tracked you to the harbour from where you left when…" He paused to swallow a lump in his throat. "I don't know who or what they were, but they attacked from within the stronghold walls. I can't remember any details, it was too chaotic.

I remember coming out of my dormitory and… the bodies were lying on the floor. The corridor… it was ankle deep in…" He took a very long sip of his tea. "I saw them; those that weren't cutting up the students with katana blades were setting fire to the buildings."

"Katana blades!" Ayame hissed. "The samurai did this." Kikanojo shook his head vigorously.

"Even the Samurai couldn't possibly do what I those…those things do!" He told her with haunted eyes glaring. "They were warriors the likes of which I'd never seen. With the blade skill of the swiftest samurai, the stealth of a master Ninja and the disposition of the hordes of hell." They let him drink about half his cup in one go before he continued. "I couldn't fight them. There were just so many and… I was scared. I ran.

I supposed that the only reason I'm still alive.

I ran all night until I was clear out of sight of Oedo. Next morning when I reached the next village I heard about the fortress' destruction. Also, I heard that men were asking around various places about our clan.

I supposed they were hunting down survivors so I guess I'm not the only one who got away."

He went on to explain how he'd been able to conceal himself in the travelling circus was a magic act. Using skills he acquired during his training he disguised himself as a woman. Even so he hadn't had the nerve to go to sleep, for fear of assassins creeping in his rooms.

"I've been hearing stories of similar attacks on both samurai and ninja clans." He mentioned almost in passing. "I don't know who they are but they're out to wipe out both the samurai's and the ninjas.

By now they've almost driven us out of northern Japan." Ayame had stood there listening to the story with an expression on her face that hinted at a mixture of confusion, fear and anger.

Her clan had been a family. The crescent blade fortress a home she could return to at any point. All the friendly faces there… All gone?

Could she have made a difference had she been there?

"You'd have only been killed alongside the teachers." Kikanojo told her as if reading her mind. "I think the only ones who survived are those who ran. Their eyes were the worst thing of all. They were like fire, burning like coals. I still see those eyes in my nightmares." She clenched her teeth together and threw control over her emotions, desperately trying not to cry.

"So what should we do?" Wang-Tang asked after a long period of silence had endured. Ayame took a deep breath, groaned and put a hand to her head.

"I don't know." She sighed. "We can't go to Oedo. I know that now."

"I have to get out of the country." Kikanojo told her. "We all have to. They'll kill us unless we run." Ayame stared him down.

"What's gotten into you big brother? What happened to that motto of yours? 'No Nakamura runs?'." Kikanojo managed a very grim smile that boarded on psychotic.

"It got thrown away when I saw my teachers head come flying off his shoulders."

"I agree with your brother." Wang-Tang remarked. "It's too dangerous here. We should take him and head back to England. Falcon's estate seems as safe a place as any."

Without warning, a man came rushing into the room. He was a circus manager, a short man in his forties who was clearly overweight.

"Kikanojo, out the back; now!" He was out of breath and covered in fear induced sweat. The boy suddenly looked horror stricken. "There are men out front asking about you. I'm not sure but I think they're the people who've been searching for you." Kikanojo stood up sharply, looking horrified.

"You have been followed!" He hissed in panic.

Ayame put a hand on his arm.

"We'll leave out the back." She told him. "We go quietly and without a sound. Just like our sensei's taught us." Her brother swallowed hard and nodded. The ninja girl gave the manager a hard stare. "We were gone by the time you got here and one of your performers saw us head out the side entrance going heading east. Understand?" The fat man nodded enthusiastically and left.

Kikanojo did not have many belongings and it did not take him long to scrap them together into a sack.

Wang-Tang covered their retreat as they silently moved to the back of the circus tent and slipped out the back.

Immediately they turned west and moved through the shadows until they reached the towns buildings.

As soon as they were within the alley, sudden loud screams of dying men came from the circus. All three of them glanced back as people began running from the tent, all screaming and crying. Sword blades slashed open the tent and men ion armour came marching out.

Kikanojo gagged, eyes dilating in utter terror.

"It's them…" He said horsy. "It's them!"

Whoever these people where, they were neither Ninja nor samurai. Their armour was black as night and western in style, the chest plates smooth like a dome and the helms adorned with horns that lanced up from the forehead.

"Find them." Their leader shouted, brandishing a katana blade as dark as night; red eyes glowing from within the helmet's visor. "Burn this settlement to the ground if you have to just finish off those ninjas!"

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Wang-Tang declared. Ayame grabbed her near comatose brother by the arm and dragged him with them as they made a run for it. Moving as fast as they could they darted through the streets and the sound of men in heavy armour kept growing closer.

"Damn it!" Ayame declared, finding that they had run into a dead end. Wang-Tang about faced just in time to see dozens of men come running out of the alleyways to bar their way. Every one of them was clad in black spiked armour.

Quickly the three of them were cornered.

Now they were closer Wang-Tang could make out more details on these strange soldiers.

Their armour was made of a metal he had never seen before, as dark as night itself. That dark colour wasn't painted on. Along the tops of their helmets through the horns were plumes of dark blue hair neatly cut along the top and long at the back. Through the visors of their helmets were eyes glowing like fiery coals.

"Just who are you people?" Wang-Tang demanded.

Kikanojo staggered back against the wall, eyes wide and pupils dilating in utter and unrestrained terror.

"We are the Acolytes of Atlantis." The leader replied. His armour had more spikes adorning the shoulder pads and his eyes were those that burned like hell fire, the flames spreading up to lick the top of his helmet. "Now step away man from China. For the moment our only concern is the destruction of the Ninja clans. The last of them stand there behind you so move aside." Ayame suddenly looked horribly distraught.

"The last of them…" She repeated. "You mean that's it… we're all that's left?"

"They're all dead..." Kikanojo cried in despair. "They're all dead." Wang-Tang put himself between the armed men and the last of the ninjas.

"If you want them, you're going to have to go through me!" Without a word the armoured man reached to the scabbard at his side with a loud hiss of metal against metal and escaping hot air, he drew his sword. The blades appeared as if it were forged out of fire, the metal as red as blood and burning with flames along its razor edge.

Wang-Tang reached into his pocket.

The blade came swinging down and Wang-Tang blocked it at the hilt. The head from the sword was nearly unbearable and breaking off, Wang-Tang swung a kick forward trying to go for more room. The leader grabbed his foot as it swung around, lifted Wang-Tang up into the air with ease before slamming him down on the ground.

Wang-Tang vision blurred, but not enough to prevent him from seeing the fiery sword readied over him.

"Power Fusion!" The Power Stone of wind came to life glowing in his grasp an intense emerald green before it leapt up into the air. It hovered only momentarily before slamming into Wang-Tang's chest. The Acolyte leader staggered back in exclamation.

With a deafening roar a golden dragon emerged from the ether and binding itself around the young man, transformed his skin into scales of bronze and gold. His hair became jagged and blond and his clothes warped, morphing into jade and silver armour.

"A Power Stone!" The Acolyte leader declared in exclamation. "Kill him, kill him now!" Without argument the archers in their group raised their bows up and the men with swords charged, their blades held at the ready.

"Dragon Typhoon!" Wang-Tang clapped his hands together and started spinning around on one foot, invoking the elemental power of wind within his stone. A cyclone came in existence around him just as the arrows came flying at him, diverting them through the wind currents to slam directly into the foreheads of the soldiers with swords.

They staggered back, swords dropping from their armoured hands. As they crashed to the ground their bodies became as insubstantial as smoke, spreading out until they faded away completely. Ayame stared at the spot where they had been in mute horror and awe.

"You aren't even human." She breathed.

"We don't need to be." One of them snarled drawing his own sword and rushing at Wang-Tang. The boy dodged the slashes with enhanced speed, parrying away any that came to close.

"Dragon Fang Bomb!" Throwing a hand forward, Wang-Tang attack emerged as a deadly discharge of golden energy. Three of the acolytes were caught in its path and upon impact they burst into black smoke and vanished.

The others backed off but their leader, still with his fiery sword in his grasp stood his ground. Wang-Tang confronted him, descending into a fighting stance. His hand trailed off to a side and a small discharge of energy burst forth, collapsing the wall leaving a door to the street beyond.

"Go, I'll keep them here!" He called and Ayame was already tugging her brother towards what could be their only chance at escape.

"You stand before the inevitable." The acolyte leader told him coldly as his friends disappeared, running for their lives. "Kill us one by one if you wish but it will be to no avail. Your stone will not save you." Wang-Tang remained steadfast. "Our general shall strike you and all those who claim a stone down before the master and at the height of his power the lost empire shall be revived!" He and his remaining forces charged forward with a harsh battle cry, sword held aloft.

"Dragon Dance!" Wang-Tang rushed forward with the speed of the swiftest wind.

* * *

-

"Come on run!" Ayame called back to her brother, pulling him by the arm as a pillar of golden light lanced up into the sky behind them. Without warning, two acolytes charged out of an alleyway nearby trying to cut them off. Ayame tore two shuriken out of her robes and sent them flying at them. The warriors slashed as the air with their blades knocking the projectiles harmlessly away from them.

The diversion gave Kikanojo and his sister enough time to slip past and continue running.

Another acolyte leapt out of the shadows brandishing a long chain with a weight on the end. He swirled it over his head before casting it forward. Like a rope it wrapped itself around Ayame's legs, pinning them together, forcing her down onto the ground.

"Ayame!" Her brother called out, going back for her.

Unable to break the chains with his tanto he desperately tried to help her undo the binding as the three acolytes charged at them.

Undoing it as the last second the brother and sister made a run for it.

Hearing the whistling of arrows passing through the air, Ayame pushed her brother out of the way as shafts lanced down from the roofs of the buildings on either side. Acolyte archers were there as well, bombarding them with projectiles.

"In here!" Kikanojo called out shoving open the door of a nearby building and darting inside. Ayame followed quickly, the two of them running through a shop and into the backrooms. The backdoor was smashed open as well and darting out the back they fled into the back alleys, trying desperately to escape as the Acolytes followed close behind.

Eventually however their luck ran out.

Five men in black armour blocked their pay into the street and before they could retreat, those who had been pursuing them caught up; leaving them trapped.

Ayame stood in defence of her terrified brother, her shuriken held at the ready as the half dozens warriors slowly closed in.

"Vanish, last of the ninja!" One of them hissed spitefully, lifting his blade to strike. Ayame hand darted to the Power Stone she had concealed in her robes.

"Raijinken!" A voice declared like the trumpet of god. The heavens themselves opened up and a bolt of light came screaming down out of the sky, the light over powering. Ayame and Kikanojo had to cover their eyes from its blinding light. The lightning struck the acolytes who exploded all at once in vapor before vanishing completely.

Glancing up Ayame watched as a warrior with silver armor marched out of the light.

"Finally, I found you." Ryoma stated coldly, wrapped in the protective armor of his Power Fusion form. In the grasp of his left gauntlet was the hilt of a katana sword, the blade glowing like the strongest moonlight. He stood in the smoldering remains of the acolytes, hot angry eyes on them both. "And now you Ninja filth are going to pay for what you've done!"

"Ryoma stop!" Wang-Tang carried out, rushing out into the street still in his own Fusion form.

"The ninja's destroyed my Dojo, massacred my friends." The samurai snapped in reply.

"It wasn't them Ryoma!" Wang-Tang shouted back. "They've been hit as badly as the samurai have." Ryoma did not listen, he grasp the hilt of Tosa Arashi with both hands and advanced towards the two ninja. Up and down the blade, elemental lightning from his stone sparked wildly as if in anticipation. "Ryoma, that's Ayame! She's your friend!" The Chinese boy cried out rushing forward.

Ryoma swung Tosa Arashi around in an arch, its tip coming dangerously close to slicing open Wang-Tang's throat.

"My friends, my sensei, my home; all gone!" He hissed. "I can NOT let it go!" He about faced and charged at the two ninja, a holding the moon blade high in the air He had barley taken a footstep however when a short blast of fire erupted out of the ground in front of him. The samurai was forced back by its sudden appearance.

"You should listen to your comrade man of sword." A feminine voice stated. Ryoma glanced to the side and standing there a short distance away was a woman. Most of her was concealed by a long canvas cowl. All they could see of her was faint brown skin and almost cheery lips.

In her hands before her she carried a crystal ball, one hand used to hold it underneath; another held with its fingers arched over the top. The sphere of glass was emitting a very soft blue glow. "They are not to blame for the crimes of which you accuse them. They are victims of the same true criminal. The sword you hold is tainted samurai; despite its inner light it also has an inner darkness." Silence endured for a moment, the clouds overhead gathering up and then crying; heavy droplets of rain falling over the ground.

"I don't need words of warning from a stranger." The samurai snapped. "I will avenge my fallen brothers and no one is going to stop me."

"And avenge them you shall. But on the right people, not those easiest to blame." She told him calmly. Suddenly emotional conflict passed through the samurai and the sword in his grasp increased its glow as if trying to solidify its grip on its wielder. "What would your sensei say if he saw you now; a slave a mere sword?" Ryoma's attention went down to the sword he held in his grasp.

He could feel it trying to reassert is hold over him.

Screaming he drew Tosa Arashi up before stabbing it into the ground, driving it down as far as it would go. Then he backed off quickly letting go of the hilt, breathing hard as if physically exhausted. His Fusion form liquefied and vanished leaving him back the way he was.

"Once it was in my hands, I couldn't control my anger." He gasped. The cloaked woman smiled grimly. "Was that the demon?"

"Only it's lingering anger at its slaying." She replied. "Only those with will imputable can hold it at bay." Wang-Tang blinked, suddenly recognising the voice.

"Hey, don't I know you?" He asked, his own Fusion form vanishing. The woman reached up and pushed her hood back.

Ryoma glanced up in wonder at the face of the woman he had seen in the Walk of Dreams. A woman with flawless skin and long chestnut brown hair, tied back by a white silk headdress with a jewel in the centre. Her eyes were dark but at the same time captivating. She was beautiful beyond comprehension.

For the first time in his life he was breath taken.

"I am Rouge." She announced, puling her crystal ball back inside her cloak. "I had hoped to find Edward Falcon here but I was pressed for time." She wandered forward and looked all four of them straight in the eyes. "I am in need of your help."


	18. Crescent Moon Blade, part 2

(Note: I am aware I miss-pelt Kikanojo. But I've decided to let it slide because it's close enough.)

After the destruction of both the clans of samurai and ninja, the Acolytes of Atlantis quickly moved in to establish themselves as a power. Their spies and puppets infiltrated various national organisations and some of the highest levels of government. This was why there was no retaliation on behalf of the Japanese military when the Acolytes destroyed Dojo's and samurai training sights country wide.

"How could they have that level of influence?" Ayame asked Rouge as the five of them met in hiding in a coastal settlement overlooking the Okhotsk Sea.

"It's not just here." Rouge told her, pulling her cowl up some more. Even though there were sitting in the darkest corner of the inn she did not want to be recognised by any Acolyte agents. "This country is only where they are presently concentrating their efforts. Their organisation spans the globe and has its tentacles spread into nearly every nation."

Kikanojo was quiet. More quiet than usual. He simply sat there in one of his womanly disguises, keeping his eyes on the table in front of him. Ayame was worried about him.

"Are you saying this is going on everywhere?"

"Mostly. Only the Japanese division of the Acolytes is so militaristic. That they take their enemies out by force. The other divisions prefer manipulation and subterfuge."

"Just who are they?" Wang-Tang asked. "Why are they doing all this?" Rouge relaxed in her chair.

"Their organisation is ancient, dating back longer than I can guess." She replied. "All I know is that they covet the Power Stones."

"How do you know all this?" Ayame asked suspiciously. Rouge cast the young girl a glance before sighing out load.

"Because I used to work for them." Wang-Tang looked startled. "Not by choice." The woman added quickly. "They were holding the master of the Seer's Guild, the head of my family if you will; hostage to ensure my cooperation." Her face adopted a sad expression. "They still have her captive and I've traced her location to the Japan district Acolytes headquarters. I need help to rescue her."

"You said they want the Stones..." Wang-Tang began folding his arms. "And if you were working for them was that what you were doing around Babylon when Falcon and I were there? Searching for the stone?"

"The acolytes General knew it was there." She admitted. "I was order to wait until you arrived. They knew you would and they planned on using you to open the tomb to get there."

"So **_you _**used us?" He asked with a hard stare.

"I had no choice." Rouge said in reply with a stare equally as rigid. "Their General is a powerful and ruthless man. He wouldn't have hesitated to kill Mistress Ghana if I disobeyed." She waited until some slight acceptance of her words appeared on the boy's expression before she carried on. "They were the ones who gave me the Atlantean relics and knowledge of the tomb within the ancient city. They told me to wait for the Englishman. Their general ordered me himself to carry out the deception." Rouge smiled wirily. "The pirate turning up to interferer was unexpected and that put their intelligence into confusion. That gave me ample time to escape their net with the stone."

Wang-Tang glanced up half in alarm.

"Escape with the…" He began looking awe struck. "You mean you have…" Without a word Rouge reached into her clock and withdrew the Power Stone of Fire.

"You, the pirate and the Acolytes thought it lost in the sands of the desert." She explained. "I found it. Kept it with me ever since." Wang-Tang removed his stone from his pocket and touched it lightly against the stone placed before it. Both of them glowed simultaneously.

This was a true Power Stone. "I have not seen your samurai friend for a while." She suddenly spoke as if trying to chance the subject.

"He is mediating." Ayame replied. "I don't know why but he gave me this." She pulled up the sword, laying it across the table. The katana blade remained protected in its scabbard, the hilt tied to it with a length of black ribbon.

"This is the Crescent Moon Blade." Kikanojo stated without even looking at it. "Tosa Arashi." Hearing the name of the cursed sword Ayame yelped and dragged her hands away from the sword sharply, fearing any contact with the weapon.

"Something wrong?" Wang-Tang asked.

"Tosa Arashi is the name of a sword supposedly made of pure moonlight." Rouge told him. "According to legend it was used to slay a demon lord and was tainted by its evil."

"What in the name of his ancestor was Ryoma doing with that evil thing?" Ayame gasped, pulling her seat as far away from the sword and as close to Wang-Tang as she could manage. "That thing was supposed to be sealed."

"It was." Rouge added. "He unsealed it."

Ryoma had known the blade was cursed by the moment he had seized the hilt he really hadn't cared. From that moment on his anger had been uncontrollable and all he had been able to focus on was the destruction of the ninja's whom he had been so certain destroyed his home.

Using all the will he could muster was the only way he had tossed the sword aside the anger which had clouded the fact that he was only the only one to suffer that day dissipated greatly.

The fortune teller had been correct in stating that only someone of nearly godly willpower would be able to wield the sword without succumbing to its influence.

For the last five hours he had been engaging in badly needed mediation, trying desperately to regain some control over his emotions and thoughts. The intense burst of anger, however momentary, had shaken his defences more than the sight of his dojo as ashes had.

Regaining control of himself had taken some time but by the time the sun was setting on the horizon he was able to open his eyes, the familiar firmness returned to them. He stood up and breathed deeply, asserting the same control over his body that he had over his mind. Once complete and utter domination of mind, soul and body had been achieved once more he moved from the room at the back of the inn and down into the main area.

"I apologise for loosing my control of my emotions like that." He said sitting down and without looking at any of the others. "I forgot myself."

Easy to do when you're wielding a demon sword." Ayame stated giving him a sour look. Ryoma did not take up the challenge. Rouge removed her crystal ball from her robes and placed on the table in front of them.

"The Acolytes Japanese branch has its operational headquarters at Dragon Tooth fortress." She waved her hand over the glass sphere and an image appeared in its depths. It shoved an old stone fort overlooking a cliff face. The geological features around the stronghold were not recognisable to any of them. "This is also where they are holding mistress Ghana hostage, along with several others taken alive from their attacks on Samurai and Ninja clans."

"Taken alive?" Ayame asked. Rouge managed a pained expression.

"Not that few I'm afraid. And most of them are from the samurai. Beyond that I can say no more. Their stronghold is shielded by necromantic magic that prevents me from seeing in." The image in the crystal suddenly blurred like water going down a plughole. Rouge leaned over it apparently a little surprised by this. "Someone from within is reaching out to me… although how they know I am watching I can't be sure." The crystal ball shook a little and the image within remoulded itself into the face of an old Japanese man.

He was in his late fifties with tanned skin and long silvery hair. The face was wrinkled with age but the eyes as sharp and as a flint knife, expressing an inner youthfulness.

Seeing the image Ryoma nearly gagged forward, staring deep within the crystal.

"Sensei!" He nearly shouted.

"Serokudo Ganamon." Rouge started for him. "He lives but they keep him within their stronghold for interrogation." Her eyes suddenly glazed over and she went rigid as if in a trance. "Ryoma… can you hear me…" She asked in a voice that was not her own. The samurai glanced up at the fortune teller in astonishment.

"S…Sensei…" The clear astonishment on his face had broken down any control he had regained over his emotions. "Is… is that you?"

"I've little time for you speaking the obvious Ryoma." The voice replied. "I am channelling myself through this young lady. She is the only means by which I can speak to you and my time with her is limited so pay attention." Ryoma shut his mouth. "The dojo was attacked by armoured men whom I had not seen before. They wasted no words and simply began slaying my students.

I tried to save those I could but they overwhelmed me with their sheer numbers and it soon became obvious that I was not dealing with mortal men.

They took me here along with others from their raids. They've been taking us away one by one ever since. Those that go, I believe, are interrogated to find the locations of various clan safe houses. But those taken never brought back here.

Now listen carefully. They know you're here and they're expecting an attack. You have something they want and if you attempt to rescue me you will be playing into their hands.

Do not attempt to come to my rescue. Leave Japan and get as far away as you possibly can. Do you understand?"

"Sensei I can't…" The samurai began.

"Do not question your teacher." The voice cut him off. "Get out of the country and take whatever they want with you. This is a trap Ryoma, do not take the bait." Rouge suddenly shook and her mouth hung open. Wang-Tang and Ayame caught her as she sagged forward nearly knocking her crystal ball off the table.

Ryoma hissed out through clenched teeth, a slow boiling anger reaching up from the depths of his mind.

"Where is this fortress?" He asked. "Lead me to it."

"Ryoma you heard that." Wang-Tang protested. "It's a trap. You'll be taking your stone right to them." The samurai stopped, reached into his robe and pulled out the fist sized jewel.

"That is why I plan on leaving it here." He stated with limited control implied in his voice, laying the Power Stone down on the table. "I will attack them as I am."

"I fought those acolytes." Wang-Tang blustered almost in disbelief. "It was only by transforming that I was able to get the best of them. They'll tear you to pieces." A small smile spread itself over Ryoma's face in response.

"Possibly." He said, before calmly reaching out towards Tosa Arashi. Before his hand could take the hilt, Rouge's hand slapped itself down on his. The samurai and the fortune teller locked gazes.

"Yes, this sword is powerful but even the smallest spark of anger or hate will be magnified tenfold by this blade." She told him, her dark eyes staring directly into his. Despite her beauty she could appear as mentally rigid as a brick wall and in her eyes Ryoma could see that skill did not stop with mere appearance. "In all honesty, do you believe you can wield it without being influenced?"

Ryoma pushed his lips to correspond with his frown.

"Probably not." He replied eventually. "But I can try." He evaded her hand and snatched up Tosa Arashi. Keeping it in its scabbard he slid it through his robes. Rouge sighed and folded her arms in front of herself, taking a few moments to compose herself and recover from the channelling. She was more experienced with divination than with the communications with spirits of the living or dead as the sudden experienced had left her feeling delicate.

"Dragon Tooth fortress lies to the north of here along the coastline, partly concealed by a lagoon and Cliffside. Beyond that I can tell you nothing of its layout." Ryoma bowed low in respect.

"I thank you." He stated as calmly as he could manage. "I promise that if I find your mistress alive I will do everything I can to ensure her safety."

"Alone?" Wang-Tang asked. "No Ryoma. I can't let you do something this suicidal."

"And just how do you plan on stopping me?" The samurai stated walking away. Without another word he was gone. Ayame stared after him, watching him walk out the door. Then she stood up.

"This is a matter of personal revenge and we have just as much reason to go as he has. Right Kikanojo-chan?" Her brother glanced up and to her utter disappointment the look on his face was

"Ayame-Chan, I…." Kikanojo started. "I can't." He glanced down partly in shame unable to meet his sister's eyes. "I can't do it anymore." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a single shuriken. It held it between his fore finger and thumb and without so much as looking at it he passed it across the table to her. "I'm sorry."

--

Ryoma purposely forced any rational thoughts out of his head as he made his way north. He knew what he had to do and no amount of second thought was going to chance that.

"I do not require help." He said while he walked without looking back. Rouge was following a short distance behind, her clock hanging from her shoulders.

"I am going because I am the one who asked for help." She replied flatly. "I have traveled half the world to get here and I do not intend to pass the torch to someone else now." Ryoma glanced back momentarily over his shoulder, reading the pained expression on the fortune tellers face.

"This Guild master means more to you than just faction loyalty doesn't she?" Rouge said nothing in reply, keeping her eyes locked on the ground in front of her. Ryoma decided not to press attention to the matter and together they pressed one.

Acolyte presence in Japan, Rouge pointed out, was not very strong. They had quickly set about replacing the ninja and samurai clans as the dominate force in the underworld. With the government tightly in the pocket their control over the country's economy and military was almost absolute. They were now in the process of hunting down survivors of their attacks, silencing the witness' and steadily rebuilding the country to their own designs.

The two of them stayed off the main roads. Any town they came across or paced by had an Acolyte guard outside their entrances in full armour. Ryoma had wanted to take them down but Rouge advised against it, warning him that it was unwise to

The acolytes overall organizational body spread everywhere. Their Japanese division was the only one taking such direction methods to establish its control.

"If this group is as old as you claim then why haven't they done this before?" Ryoma asked.

"They have." Rouge replied. "Several times in history." Ryoma stopped and glanced back looking confused. "I know of at least two attempts they made at whatever they plan on doing now. Both failed miserably and their organization was nearly destroyed."

"What are they waited for?"

"I don't know. But the last time they tried it was at the fall of the Roman Empire." Ryoma blinked in surprise.

"Their group is that old?"

"They're older."

As they neared the northern coast Ryoma found himself getting more and more distracted by Rouge. While he could not deny she was extremely beautiful her features were starting to catch his inevitable attention and at the moment he needed to keep his mind else ware. As if sensing his discomfort and trying to tease him, she began swishing her hips as she walked in a way that the samurai found despite his best efforts he could not ignore.

There was no doubt she was the woman he had seen in the walk of dreams. What he could figure out was why.

"Something the matter?" She asked without looking him in the eye, a sly smile on her lips.

"No, nothing." Ryoma said a little too quickly glancing away at the sky.

"Then why were you examining by legs?" The samurai turned a shade of pink.

Dragon Tooth fortress lay exactly where Rouge said it was and it was heavily guarded. Placed on a strategically sound cliff face and protected by large walls, towers and 50 foot high battlements the stronghold seemed impregnable.

The fort had once been a safe haven for ships of the navy sheltering from storms but now it was a den for vipers.

A large cargo ship was moving through the waters of the bay to a small dock at the base of the cliff near a short beech. A twisting flight of wooden and stone stairs led from the pier up to the castle itself. Several figures in black armour were waving it in.

Ryoma reached for the hilt of his short sword.

"A direct attack is foolhardy." She told him. "They outnumber us and we can not give them need to kill their hostages." Ryoma scolded himself for not thinking and folded his arms.

"Gee, the samurai's not on the ball today." Ayame remarked, staring out from their hidden position on a short cliff top.

"Be quiet Ayame." Ryoma told her. He blinked and then glared at her. "How did you get here?" Ryoma demanded angrily having not noticed her until now. Ayame stuck her tongue out at him.

"We followed you silly." She replied.

"We?" He repeated. Ayame grinned and pointed upwards. Wang-Tang was sitting in the branches of a tree above, staring out at the fortress from the improved birds eye view.

"I can see a metal grate covering a half buried hole on the western walls near the big tower." He called down to them. "That must be a drain. It doesn't seem to be guarded."

"Drains often aren't." Ryoma replied. "You're brother not coming?" Ayame did not reply to that. "I hope none of you were stupid enough to bring your stones with you."

"Of course not." Wang-Tang began. "We left them behind with Kikanojo. He will keep them safe for us." Ayame looked a little sad.

Approaching the fortress unseen was no small feet. It was protected on two sides by a sheer cliff face and on another by the drop into the bay. The only approachable side was carefully watched by the Acolyte soldiers standing guard on the battlements. Archers observed all from the turrets and towers. Clearly they were expecting a visit.

If they tried to approach the grate, that being the only unguarded way into the fort, they would be spotted.

"I can cast a spell of illusion." Rouge whispered. "I can not make us invisible but I can alter their perception of us so they do not think us a threat. Only…"

"Only what?" Ayame asked.

"Only I don't know if it will work on them or not." She replied. "The Acolytes foot soldiers and some of the high ranking members they… I don't know what they are exactly but they're not all together human."

"What I'd like to know if why they vanish in smoke whenever you hurt them." Wang-Tang said voicing his opinion.

"It's a type of teleportation magic." She told him. "I don't know the mechanics of it. But that doesn't matter. I don't want to try my magic here, it's too risky."

"Then I will attempt to draw their attention away." Ryoma stated about to rise.

"No, there's too many. They'll be expecting something like that." Wang-Tang muttered.

"I have an idea." Ayame suddenly declared.

-

A palisade surrounded the front gate of the stronghold were six men in black armour took turns guarding the outside in shifts.

The man currently on guard glanced out at the slope leading down to the entrance. For a moment there was a flash of light as if the dim sunlight was reflecting off a metal surface. Quickly he descended from his post and moved across the front of the palisade and waited with his pike firmly clasped in both hands.

He did not see the four of them sneaking past him, a thin canvas covering draped over them. The clock was seeded with a thin layer of diamond. The mineral reflected the light and made anyone under it virtually invisible.

It was an old illusion used more by magicians than the ninja's but it did have its usefulness in their operations from time to time. Ayame had an assortment of ninja tricks to call upon. It was skill that had made her top of her class during her training.

The grate they needed to get to was small and concealed between two towers attached to the main battlements. The metal mesh was rusty and when Ryoma tried to move it they screeched in protest. Fearing attaching the guard's attention, he drew his short blade and slashed at the bars. They fell apart and Wang-Tang caught them before they could nosily clatter.

Ayame's nose wrinkled at the smell that emanated from within. Ryoma sent first, having to crouch down to get inside. The drain system in the castle or fort this old worked by the use of a shaft running from the top of the tower to the bottom. The different floors would have access to this shaft and would toss their waste down there. At the bottom it would collect in a drain to be washed away when the tide pumped water up through the tunnels.

As they past inside, they did not notice themselves being observed from the knoll they had only just left. Partly concealed behind the foliage of a bush, Kikanojo watched them vanish inside with a nervous expression on his face.

Occasionally they passed underneath large metal seals that lead to floors above. They could hear muffled voices coming through them and loud footsteps.

"We're under the barracks." Ryoma told them and pressed on.

Eventually they came to another seal and the samurai waited, listening intently for any sound of movement. After a few seconds he poked the top of the seal open a crack and peered out. "This looks like a storage area of some kind." As quietly as he could he pushed the seal open and pulled himself up. "There's no one here, we can go this way."

Ayame came up next. The room they were now in was small and full to almost the ceiling with modern reinforced crates. They were all marked 'Export' in blocky red letters.

"What is all this?" Wang-Tang asked pushing open on of the lids. He swore in Chinese at the sight that met him.

"What's wrong?" The samurai asked. The boy didn't look up, his gaze fixed down on the inside of the crate. Slowly he lifted up for them to see a large bar of yellow metal. "Is that gold?" Ryoma asked peering at it in wonder.

"The whole crates full of it." The boy nearly gasped. Ayame looked inside and nearly gagged at the sight of so many bars of pure gold. Ryoma pulled the lid of the crate next to it. Like the first this one was full to the top with bars of gold. Each one was marked on the top with the seal of the Central Bank of America.

"This one too." Ayame announced looking into another crate. "Are they all full of gold?"

"This is a repository." Rouge whispered as she pulled herself out of the sewer. "This must be the gold they used to bribe the nations government and military into not interfering."

"But where on Earth did they get this much…" Ayame began but she was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps in armoured boots. Ryoma quickly pushed the lids back onto the crates and closed the sewer entrance shut as quietly as possible. Then he herded the others into hiding places behind the crates. Two Acolyte soldiers came around a corner, marching together with pikes held at their sides.

"I'm tired of this." One of them announced and stopped, leaning back against the side of a crate. He reached up and pulled his helmet off, revealing his face. Ryoma peeked around the corner for a quick look. The man had strange features. His face was a mostly complete white and his ears had a pointed edge to them almost like an elf. "We're supposed to be soldiers of Atlantis. Yet here we are guarding a storage area."

"A storage area with our division's gold supply." The other reminded him. "And Atlantis hasn't been raised yet so don't throw yourself into a cause that doesn't exist." The man without his helmet growled and stretched out his arms.

"How soon until they move all this? I'm sick of guarding all this yellow stuff. It might be priceless to the world but to me it means very little."

"Well if you loose a single bar of it Saki's going to rip your scales off."

"Scales?" Ayame repeated with a raised eyebrow. Ryoma put a single finger to his lips. The man replaced his helmet and stood back up.

"Fine. Let's just get this shift over within. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." They waited until the two guards wandered off amongst the crates and were far enough away for the sound of their heavy footsteps to dissipate.

"They must be shipping the gold out on that ship we saw some in." Wang-Tang whispered. Ryoma just nodded once.

"Good. That'll be our diversion. They'll need half their force to move all this leaving the fort almost deserted."

"Come on let's get outta here." The ninja girl insisted. "If they're moving the gold they'll be here any minute."

Instead of trying to sneak through the room they slipped back into the drain and moved on under the floor.

Finally they reached the vertical shaft that ran through the centre of the fort. It was a dark abyss the bottom of which was invisible but its smell was horrific.

"Down." Rouge stated. "We need to get to the dungeons." Ayame removed an near invisible piece of string from the inside of her robe sleeve. This had many practical uses for a ninja; a trip wire, tight rope, lasso, even a killing implement. At the moment it served piece as a simple lowering means.

Being the lightest, Ayame went first; tying on end around her waist while Wang-Tang and Ryoma lowered her from above.

The walls of the thin shaft were covered in a foul smelling green moss she did her best to stay away from. Eventually the ninja reached another tunnel entrance and once some of the much overhanging it was scrapped away there was enough space to get inside. A short ways within the tunnel it widened out dramatically and Ayame found something solid to tie her end of the line on. She called up to let them know she'd found the way through and while the others came down she took a quick look forward. Another metal crate blocked the tunnel just ahead but once Ryoma was through that was quickly sliced out of the way.

Beyond the crate the tunnel seemed to be completely made of cut stone and the ceiling above had a long metal mesh covering it. Through which they could see the ceiling of the room above.

Ryoma quickly placed a finger over his lips at the others as an Acolyte moved overhead.

"We're needed down at the pier. The gold's taking longer to load on then we thought." A voice stated followed by a low grumbling. The sound of heavy footsteps carried on before there was the sound of a door shutting.

"I think they're gone." Wang-Tang stated, reaching up and pushing the grate open a little.

The chamber above was dank and dark; the only other ways out being two doors. One on the far side and another directly ahead. The one directly ahead was locked and bolted from the outside.

"These are the dungeons alright." Rouge announced.

"Then my sensei must be behind this door." Without even realizing it Ryoma drew Tosa Arashi and slashed at the lock. It broke off and the door swung open.

The samurai just stood there with the sword in his grasp, creeping hate and anger clear on his face.

"Ryoma..." Rouge began slowly. The samurai's face contorted with an effort of will and he eventually slid the blade back into its sheath.

"I'm fine." He stated

The chamber inside was just as dank and horrible as the previous, bars rimmed the entrances to cells on either side with a thin walking space in-between. Bones and old straw lay on the floors of the cells and just outside the bars. Ayame accidentally nudged a skull with her bone and it rolled across the floor.

"Who's there?" A horsed voice asked.

"Sensei?" Ryoma asked recognizing it instantly.

"Ryoma? What are you doing here you young fool!" Three cell blocks along they came to two which were occupied. Wang-Tang pulled the lock off one and Ryoma slashed the other.

The cell on the right contained an old man and the cell on the left an old woman.

The woman was old, at least into here sixties or seventies. Her face fought with entrenched wrinkles but still when she pried her eyes open an inner youthfulness poured through. Her nationality was clearly middle eastern with dark skin and fair hair. Her hands were clamped in manacles above her and her clothes reduced to mere rags. She hung there in the midst of dried out straw and bones scattered across the floor.

"Mamma!" Rouge called out at the sight of her and running back Wang-Tang inside. Ryoma glanced up, watching as she nearly tore the look off the cell door and raced inside.

The old woman looked up weekly.

"Rouge… is… is that you?" She held out a wrinkled hand, placing it across the fortune tellers face. "Yes… it is." Tears flooded her eyes. "Forgive me child, I thought they'd killed you."

Rouge shook her head, her own tears filling her eyes.

"No momma." She put her arms around the old woman and hugged her. Wang-Tang helped her remove the chains and Ghana dropped down, clearly having been hanging there some time.

Ryoma's sensei was not so jovial to see them.

"I thought I told you to stay away." He asked as the samurai unlocked his manacles. Ganamon's body dropped down after it was freed onto the stone floor. "This is a trap and you're walking straight into it." He continued the lecture even after Ryoma helped the old man up onto his feet. Ganamon was about a decade younger than Ghana but still with his fair share of wrinkles and grey hair. His skin was tanned almost the same tone as Ryoma's and his eyes dark and hard despite being malnourished.

"You can rake me over the coals later." Ryoma told him. "Right now we have to get out of this terrible place."

"Ryoma you do not understand." Ganamon almost seemed pleading. "My captors, they are no longer human if they ever were."

"Enough, we can talk later." Suddenly a loud clanking sound rang out. Ayame doubled back and found that a portcullis had flung itself across the drain entrance blocking it off completely with . Wang-Tang raced over to the barrier trying to move it but it refused to budge.

"Damn it, they knew we'd come that way." He growled.

"Of course they knew." Ganamon stated coldly. "Let me guess… it was the only unguarded entrance? Couldn't you see that invitation? They wanted you to get in."

"We'll have to go out the door." Rouge stated.

Ayame raced over to the door and tied to pull it open. The door swung out and standing behind it were several fully armoured Acolyte soldiers. The first was tapping the edge of his sword against his thumb suggestively.

Instinctively Ayame somersaulted backwards, tossing a shuriken at them. One of them caught it out of the air and crushed it between his fingers.

Ryoma drew his short blade and slashed at the first, striking him across the waist with an arching swipe. The acolyte gagged out and vanished in an explosion of black smoke.

Wang-Tang followed through with a flying kick, knocking another out into the stone corridor beyond and into the wall. Before he could rise and delivered a deadly blow across the neck. The man vanished into smoke.

"Forget stealth, we're going to have to fight our way out of here." The Chinese boy stated. Ryoma nodded and covered them while Ayame and Rouge helped the two escapees out off the dungeon.

"The pier. We'll make our way out on the ship." The samurai told them, drawing both Tosa Arashi and his tanto and whirling them around at several Acolytes that came charging around the corner with swords drawn.

The way down to the docks was surprisingly easy to locate. Upon reaching the open courtyard on the stronghold the way down to the pier was marked by a large gate house.

Grates containing the gold bars was being lowered from the stronghold down to the docks by use of a pulley system and then loaded onto the docked boat by a crane. Catching a ride on the top of one of the crates they managed to avoid the gathering mass of Acolyte soldiers at the gate itself. Dozens of archers and men with pistols and rifles opened fire, the shots ricocheting off the crate as it moved down the steep slope towards the pier.

"We've got a reception planned." Wang-Tang called out, pointing to the Acolyte soldiers gathering at the location where the crates were dropping awaiting pick up by the crane.

"I can get us onto the ship." Rouge stated. She clapped her hands together and sparks of magic passed before he and a rolled up carpet appeared from nowhere. "Quick, get on." She told them, throwing it out and to their amazement it stayed rigid in the air.

Not on for looking a gift horse in the mouth Ryoma got on first followed by his Sensei and Ghana. Wang-Tang and Ayame climbed on lasted. Sitting on one end Rouge directed the carpet up.

The air was too full of arrows and bullet to get away on the carpet but she could give them a head start on moving the ship themselves. They were nearing the stern of the vessel when something struck the carpet from behind. It was if a fireball came flying out of nowhere, setting the fabric ablaze.

They crashed onto the deck, Ryoma rolled reaching for his sword as he went ready to fight anyone in his way.

Light suddenly from a search lamp suddenly flooded his vision and he prepared to draw Tosa Arashi.

"Stay your hand." A voice stated and through the white haze the samurai caught sight of dozens of men in black armour, all of them quickly surrounding the group. Katana blades were drawn from their sheaths and held in readiness. Perhaps about ten others had bow strings held rigid with silver tipped arrows. Ryoma slowly drew his hand away from the hilt of his sword.

Ayame and the others herded themselves into a tight circle as they were surrounded.

Ryoma glanced around at the deck of the ship around them. Archers and marksmen stood near the bridge entrance and men with large axes and swords were in a tight circle around them, keeping them from escaping.

Out of their midst a man nearly twice their size strode forth. His armour was black like the rest but segmented by pieces of red runes engraved over the chest plate and down the knee pads. Spikes ran across his shoulders and a pair of blood red drapes hung from behind his shoulders.

"Place your weapons on the deck or die where you stand." He stated with a voice that had a metallic edge to it.

Ryoma grudgingly removed both his short blade and Tosa Arashi down on and backed away from them. "You too." The armoured war lord added glancing at Ayame. The girl had her hand above the concealed area's in her robes where she had hidden her shuriken. She drew the metal throwing stars out and dropped them unceremoniously.

"What did I tell you?" Ganamon asked his student angrily. "I warned you about this and yet you still stubbornly came."

"Did you really imagine you could have warned him had I not permitted it?" The warlord asked in return. "I allowed your message to reach him because I knew it would prompt him to your rescue." He stepped forward and kicked the weapons on the deck off towards the Acolyte soldiers who picked them up.

"In retrospect I can't believe it actually worked." Blood red eyes glowing behind the visor he stared at Ryoma. "You followed the bread crumbs right to us." He reached to his side and drew his katana blade; a curved blade with a tint of blood red across its surface. "You honestly think we decimated the ninja and samurai clans _JUST_to get them out of the way? Taking your beloved sensei hostage when we could easily have killed him outright? No we wanted the stones and you came right to us, even your little Rouge." He glanced over towards the fortune teller. "The General has been looking for you my dear. He wants to know exactly why you decided to ignore your orders."

"Because unlike the rest of you monsters I actually have a conscience." Rouge hissed at them. "You can tell your master and your general that I spit in their faces."

The warlord did not appear to be too distressed by the remark.

"This trap was laid more for you than the rest.

Two days ago the general gave orders for Ghana's execution. I held off, knowing you would eventually come looking for her.

I can't imagine the reward I will be given for giving him news of your demise. And now…" He extended his free hand forwards them. "The Power Stones of Lightning, Fire, Water and Wind if you please?"

Ryoma tilted his head back and laughed out load.

"Now its my turn for a surprise. We don't have them."

"What?" Now the warlord appeared dismayed.

"You think _WE'D_ be stupid enough to walk into such an obvious trap with our stones on us?"

"You came all the way here to fight WITHOUT your Power Stones?" The warlord paused and breathed out heavily through his nostrils now looked annoyed. "I do not believe you. Only a fool would come at such a disadvantage." Ryoma maintained a superior smirk. "How disappointing. They might have been the only things that could have saved your lives." He lowered his sword. "Kill them."

The air was suddenly full of arrows and bullets.

Rouge drew her hand up the incantations of a spell already passing her lips. Flares of magical fire ignited from the air and formed a bubble around them. The arrows melted from the intense heat before they could strike their targets.

The warlord raised his sword and slashed as the fire. As if it were solid the blade cut through the flames, ripping a hole open in the defensive barrier. He marched through with several of his men close behind.

"Try this!" Ayame tore a throwing knife out from a concealing hiding place on her sandals and tossed it at him. The blade dinged the armour and bounced harmlessly off.

"I am Saki Sakamoto, grandmaster of the Acolyte Japanese clan. I have walked this earth for eons before your genetic patterns were even put into existence." He began coldly. Ryoma rushed him but without his swords he wasn't able to parry off the strike.

Saki's blade caught him on the shoulder opening up a wound. The samurai did his best not to fall but he collapsed to one knee all the same. The warlord brought his foot around and kicked him hard, sending him rolling across the ground. "You are merely human." He reached down and grabbed the samurai's head in the grasp of his metallic gauntlet, lifting him high into the air.

The acolytes took the others by surprise, pinning their arms behind their backs and forcing them to watch as their leader tightening his grip more and more to the point where he could crush the skull in his grasp.

Three glass orbs came crashing down out of the sky and broke open on the deck, releasing a thick cloud of smoke that shot into the air and covered everything like a fog.

Two Acolytes fell with shuriken stars lodged in their backs. Once they hit the ground they exploded open into black smoke.

"Kikanojo-chan?" Ayame asked as her brother came flying at the Acolytes that held with his tanto drawn. He stabbed the short blade directly into the first's chest before he had a chance to react. The Acolytes gagged before vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

"Catch!" He called out, tossing several objects like a ball at them. Ayame reached up and as if fate was guiding it the Power Stone of Water came to her. Wang-Tang sprung forward catching the Power Stone of Wind, his leg forward in a flying kick that caught Saki off guard forcing him to let go of Ryoma.

The samurai dropped to the floor but managed to catch the Power Stone of Lightning.

Rouge turned in surprise and caught the stone of fire.

"Power Fusion!" Without waiting for the Acolytes to recover from the shock both Ryoma and Wang-Tang merged with the power of their stones and their fusion forms took effect. Ryoma began the silver armoured swordsman and Wang-Tang a warrior with golden scales.

"You're not afraid anymore?" Ayame asked.

"Are you mad?" Her brother demanded, swinging back out of the way of a sword flash as an Acolyte advanced on him.. "Of course I'm afraid. I'm terrified! But that's not going to stop me from helping out my baby sister!"

"That idiot brought the stones here!" Saki declared. "Take them!"

"Power Fusion!" Kikanojo watched in awe as his sister transformed, her clothes becoming silver chain mail and pink silk; a giant metal shuriken strapped across her back.

"Raijjin Ken!" Tosa Arashi was torn from the grasp of the Acolyte who held it, flying through the air to Ryoma's grasp. As soon his fingers closed around the hilt he felt its pull, the struggle to assert its will power him.

The samurai let himself relaxed and allowed itself to worm its way into him. Once it had dug itself deep enough he closed the trap and encased it, trapping it between himself and the blade. Now the sword answered to his will.

Elemental lightning sparked down the katana, breaking the armour of one of the Acolytes exposing the man underneath. Engraved all over his body were tattoos marked in black, runes etched into the skin. They closed brightly before the body vanished in a puff of smoke.

Ryoma snarled. These people weren't dying when they vanished into smoke, it was merely magical transportation out of danger. Even those seriously wounded or even killed were merely pulled away to not leave any trace of their presence.

A dozen Acolytes went for Ghana but Rouge flung herself in the way.

She didn't even notice the stone in her hand suddenly begin to glow bright orange.

"Rouge don't!" Ghana called out as swords were drawn back.

"I won't let them touch you mamma." The fortune teller started firmly and with intense conviction.

Fire spreading from the ether, engulfing her body and coating her in flames. The stone leapt out of her grasp, hovering in the air and plunged itself into her chest and the fire burst forward as if fuelled by wind.

Rouge reacted with a short scream, trying to fan the fire but found that despite their touch she was not being burned. The acolyte warriors looked stunned and alarmed at the sight of the woman completely drenched in fire and stayed back long enough for the transformation to complete itself.

Rouge's hair began one with the fire, a dancing field of flames that spread up into the air above her. The loose clothes she wore turned into fine pink satin and bronze armour, a curved crescent moon shaped chest plate moving across her shoulders rimmed with ruby quartz, fine satin trailing out beside her by appearing to dance with the fire. Her eyes changed from dark brown to blood red.

From within the spectacle Rouge felt warm, so wonderfully warm.

"Oh it's so beautiful." She sighed out load, moving her arm and watch as the flames imitated her.

Several of the Acolytes charged with their swords draw.

Rouge held her palm horizontal forwards them and a small ball of flames appeared just above her fingers. She blew across it and like a flamethrower the fire shot through the air. It scorched its way around the charging men, reducing them to blackened ashes within seconds.

"Dragon Typhoon!" The wind was swept up into a frenzy as the cyclone appeared, tearing dozens of Acolytes off their feet to be hurl hundreds of feet into the air. The mast of the ship was ripped off then flung back to the deck to crush several more Acolytes.

"Dance of the Cherry Blossom!" Ayame soured into the air and struck those Acolytes still falling with an attack that made her look like a blazing streak of pink light. As she descended, she drew the throwing star on her back and flung it down. Suddenly the air was full of giant metal stars, each one tearing into an Acolyte on the deck and on the docks as they charged up the gangplank. Those firing rifles from the catwalks were ripped inn half before vanishing in smoke. One of the shuriken severed the anchoring lines.

"Die traitor!" An Acolyte hissed at Rouge and with that they charged in mass. Rouge held her hand high into the air and called forth a ball of flames, expanding it to enormous size above. It grew larger and larger and within moments was overshadowing her.

"Red hot trap!" She swung her arm down and the ball above contracted before exploding, the shockwave spreading out first following by a deadly wall of fire. The shockwave forced the ship away from the dock and sent it drifting off into the waters of the bay.

Ryoma and Saki exchanged blows, their blades meeting in mid air as they fought. The warlord was very skilled and almost seemed to match the samurai move for move.

Eventually Ryoma managed to get pas the acolyte's defenses and score a direct hit across the face. The helmet went flying exposing the man's face. His face was almost ghostly white and like the solider they had seen before he had elf like ears.

He responded by lashing out with a kick, knocking Ryoma across the deck to the point where he nearly tipped overboard.

Saki pinned him to the side, trying to force him over. Ryoma pushed by with all his strength and in the struggle the tip of Tosa Arashi touched the warlord's chin.

Saki screamed out load as if he had been branded with a white hot poker. He scattered back, clutching at his face as it changed.

"What manner of creature are you?" The samurai asked staring as the bizarre transformation completed itself and a new face appeared. It was scaly like a reptiles, with golden eyes with silted pupils, dark brown scaly skin and a crest of short horns running from the tip of a blunt nose to the top of a bald head. A forked tongue flicked in and out from between the lips.

"What is this?" Saki demanded, tearing off a gauntlet and exposing his hand. Like his face it now had scales. "My reptilian half has been exposed… how could…" He stared up at the sword in the samurai's grasp and suddenly recognized it. "No… not Tosa Arashi!" He clamped back at the sight of the blade.

"Demons. Is that all you people are!" Ryoma demanded, swinging his sword back in an arch striking the Acolyte behind him. The armour was ripped off across the shoulders as the human skin changed at the sword's touch revealing dark orange scales.

"How can you possibly be wielding that blade without being driven mad by it?" Saki demanded. Ryoma felt suddenly felt a smile pass over his face. They were afraid of the sword.

"Who says I haven't?" Grasping it in both hands, Ryoma charged; elemental lightning mixing with the swords own strength striking down any Acolyte that dared to put themselves in front of him.

Hew flew at the reptilian Saki, striking him across his left arm ripping the armour to pieces. Tosa Arashi carved around again, striking him across the mid section destroying more pieces of his armour. One harsh blow blew off the back pieces of the armour and a thick muscular tail swung out. Beating him back further and further, until with one final strike the chest plate protecting the lizard's heart was destroyed.

The warlord collapsed on the bow, breathing heavily; forked tongue glistening over the lips. The marked rune tattoos on his scales were glowing.

The other Acolytes were gone, vanishing into black smoke one by one before they all vanished.

"We are used to defeat Samurai." Saki hissed as Ryoma stood over him, the crescent moon blade in hand. "We have endured it twice before. But not this time. Destroying me here this day will bring you no closer to victory."

"Perhaps not." Ryoma replied. "But I am willing to try." Tosa Arashi held high the elemental power of lightening was channelled down the blade. "Tenchi Rohdan!"

-

The ship had drifted out of sight of the coast by the time Wang-Tang got it under control. Half the hold was stacked with golden bars marked as belonging to the Federal reserve of the United States.

Kikanojo was still trembling with fear and had gone white but Ayame was still proud of him for his actions. While she had never approved of his sometimes disturbing love of female disguises, after his actions here today she decided to lay off teasing him about it.

Neither Ghana nor Ganamon had been fed since their capture but once they had eaten some scraps of food from the galley they seemed much better. The old man however did not appear as jovial as Ghana.

Ryoma stood on the deck before his sensei. The old man stared at him with undisguised annoyance. The samurai quickly dropped down onto one knee.

"You removed Tosa Arashi from the seal did you not?" Ganamon's face betrayed no clues as to his actual thoughts but his disappointment was all too clear. All Ryoma could do was nod. "And after wielding it do you understand why it was sealed there in the first place?"

"Yes sensei."

"You were angry?"

"Yes sensei."

"Angry is a survival emotion. Part of the human mind. It is not a sin, but Tosa Arashi encourages its overuse. That is exceptional dangerous." The old man sighed and turned to face the sea, folding his arms behind his back. "Particularly when facing an enemy like this." Ryoma was surprised he hadn't gotten a tongue lashing but decided not to ask when he hadn't.

"They… they weren't even human." He mused.

"Part of them was." Rouge told him. "But another is something… else."

"Do you know what they were?" Wang-Tang asked.

"I might…" She admitted looking thoughtful. "However if I'm right that means I was forced to cooperate with an evil more terrible than I had allowed myself to believe."

"It is Atlantean folklore." Ghana explained, sitting on the desk. "A story told in remote regions describe a family or collection of families that received the gift of crocodilian strength from the dragon gods. Even knowing of the ancient cities previous existence I have thought it to be little more than nonsense made up to embellish the myth…" She paused. "But after seeing them like that I am not so sure."

"Do you think their general is like that?" Rouge asked looking fearful. The old woman shook her head.

"He is not of their bloodline. He would not have inherited the trait. He is simply their master's trained ward. Even if he is not inherit of their line he wields power they respect and fear."

"You speak of this… General of theirs…" Ryoma began. "Who is he?" Rouge glanced at the samurai, the expression on her face clearly showing that this was something she did not want to discuss. However she relented.

"As military leader of the Acolytes he has installed himself into a very high position of power within the Turbine Ship fleet of the United States. He has been dictating their operations for years and he is the one orchestrating your English friends quest for the Power Stones to suite his own agenda."

"What Rouge says is true." Ghana added. "He is a very old man but he does not appear so. He has been using their dark, arcane magic to keep himself alive and young for longer than I care to imagine. He is not the Acolytes ultimate master, rather their second in command, but still he is the one who pulls the strings of your quest." The old woman looked the samurai in the face. "His name is Valgas."

"Valgas?" Ayame declared. She and Wang-Tang exchanged frightened glances. "You mean… that man at DawnVolta?"

"If this is true…" Ryoma started but trailed off. The implications startled him. This meant their entire quest had been to the true enemies design. Valgas was the one supplying Miss WhitePearl with funds. Through her he was directing Edward Falcon's entire endeavor.

The Englishman was being lead into a trap.


	19. Gardens of Life, part 1

Chapter 8: The Garden of life

* * *

Tucked away behind the exhibits of dinosaurs, cave men and various other ancient oddities from around the world was the British Museum's true archive. A labyrinth hidden within the building, room after room containing uncountable numbers of ancient tomes, scrolls and artefacts.

These archives were not public knowledge. Not even the top levels of official government knew they existed. These records were accessible only to those who had extremely high level authority.

And this was not just because of some zealous need for secrecy. Some of the secrets contained within these tomes told of truths that had the potential to turn human perception of existence completely upside down. To keep the status-quo intact not one of these recorded items was allowed to see the light of day.

Doctor Erode, student of the archaeological and arcane sciences, studier of ancient mythology and high record keeper for the museum's secret archive, was rudely interrupted in the middle of his morning workload when a man barged uninvited into his office. The suddenly disturbance of the air sent dozens of neatly stacked piles of paper flying high from his IN pile, turning the entire room into an intolerable mess instantly.

Erode fumbled clumsily with his ink pot just managing to avoid spilling it on him.

"This is a private area." He demanded, pushing his spectacles up off the edge of his nose as he rose to his feet. The lenses were dusty and he couldn't see the intruder in any great detail. "How dare you barge into my office without knocking?"

Someone managed a hearty laugh.

"Well I can see you're as tight assed ever." Erode paused, recognising the familiar sound. He took out a piece of tartan clothe from his pocket, cleaned his glasses before peering closer. The man before him had a good foot in height on him and with broader shoulders. He was wearing a black cow hide pilot's jacket with a bright red scarf hung loosely around his neck. A pair of brown leather gloves covered his hands. His face was around and jolly, the eyes sea blue just under a thick curtain of grey hair and thick eyebrows. A styled moustache sprouted just under his nose.

"Pride!" Erode began in startled exclamation. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh it wasn't overtly difficult." The grey haired Englishman began with a wide grin, folding his arms in front of himself. "You people really should think about improved security. Just about anyone with the right training can walk in here and browse through these…" He paused to look around at the jumbled collections of scrolls and stone tablets placed in an untidy mess around the office. "… interesting pieces."

Erode quickly stood up out of his seat and crossed over to the door, shutting it quickly and pulling the blind down over the glass window in the middle.

"Good god man, I though you were in Washington?" The doctor began.

"Just returned on the latest Turbine Cruise ship." Pride replied and his expression suddenly grew apprehensive. "There's trouble afoot Erode, trouble and great danger."

"I know." The doctor sighed sinking back into his chair. "I read the papers this morning. As if the last war wasn't enough." Prise unfolded his arms and slammed his hands down on the deck.

"No, no, no Erode." He said quite seriously. "I'm not talking about some upstarts in Germany." The doctor looked confused, a raised eyebrow hovering above his spectacles. "Something is going to happen that will make the last war seem like a picnic."

"Just what are you talking about Pride?"

"I've stuck my nose into somebody else's business." He sighed, letting his shoulders drop a little. Then he looked the doctor straight in the eye with a piercing gaze. "I want you to answer me truthfully Erode. Did my son come to you for assistance in an endeavour of his?" The doctor looked indecisive. "I need to know Erode." Erode took in a deep breath.

"Yes Pride, I'm afraid he did." The grey haired Englishman swore loudly in response, thumping a fist down on the table.

"Idiot boy." He growled under his breath then looked up at Erode again. "Where can I find him?"

"I received this telegram from him only this morning." Erode began but Pride snatched the piece of paper out of his hand.

"Dear Erode old chum." He began reading out load. "Heading back to England from America. I have a hot tip on a new Power Stone location. The ship should reach Plymouth harbour on the 13th. I'll meet you at the London Museum two days from then. We should pool our knowledge. Looking forward to seeing what information you could dig up.

Faithfully, Edward Falcon." He glanced up. "What new information?"

"Edward asked me to do some research on ancient civilisations in regards to various myths. I'm due to meet with him this afternoon." Erode explained. "I was able to attain something of interest."

"What? What did you find out?" Erode was nearly forced into opening a safe located behind a picture above his desk and Pride removed the documents inside.

"Now Pride, those were meant for your son." The doctor protested as the grey haired man tucked them into his uniform.

"I'm aware of that." He said calmly. "I want to keep him out of trouble and this is the best way I think I can do that."

"What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Nothing." Pride's large grin returned in a vengeance. "I'll talk to him myself."

* * *

-

The Turbine ship made port at Plymouth harbour at around three in the morning. From there Edward Falcon and those going with him took a train heading east, moving further inland. Two days of uncomfortable travel and they were entering Piccadilly Circus. Edward was thrown awake by the loud whistling of the engine at the pulled into the station.

"Central London, Piccadilly!" The Conductor called out. Apollus, who hadn't been able to sleep for the whole journey, stood up to stretch his tired out bones.

"This is our stop young master." He said, putting his top hat on his head.

"Right." Edward rose, stretched out his arms and then gathered their luggage out from underneath their seats.

Gourmand was pacing up and down the carriages, red eyes rimmed with dark rings.

"The Turbine ship flight had turbulence, the train ride was uncomfortable, long and hot and the food at the dining car's crap." He told them with a nervous twitch to one eye. "And the reception at the docks for 'bloody foreigners' was just heart-warming." He added sarcastically.

Gunrock was in the dining car still sampling various alcoholic beverages they had on sale.

"You call this beer?" The large Mexican was thundering when the Englishman came in to fetch him and his six kids. "I'd sooner drink bilge water." He landed the bottle down on the bar with a thump and stood up, knocking over the stool in the process. The bar tender looked timid, slinking away once Gunrock turned his back. "We there already? Boy that was a short trip."

"Short trip?" Apollus asked looking perplexed. "We were stuck on this dusty train for two whole days." Gunrock just laughed.

"You should try riding a train from Mexico into the States."

Julia was dozing lightly on their seats and had to be shaken awake so they could get off the train before it left.

"Welcome to London kids." Gunrock told his six children. All of them simply stood there with open mouths, staring up at the tall buildings around them.

None of them had seen a major city before. Their home town of Dawnvolta was rural and small, isolated in the middle of the wilderness with hardly any connection to the outside world.

"It's so big…" The eldest of them muttered, gazing up at the tall executive buildings that towered over the Piccadilly market square. The train behind them blew its whistle loudly, sending great clouds of smoke and steam and more passengers began to move in to fill up the carriages. Falcon had to struggle to pull the cases and trunks out of the way of the large busy crowd.

"I'll send a telegram to Falcon Hall at once. Let the master and the mistress know we're here." Apollus announced about to venture off. Falcon caught him by the shoulder and forced to stop.

"That won't be necessary." He told the old butler in a tone that did not give away for any argument. "My mother is happy enough in blissful ignorance and that's exactly where I intend to leave her."

"But young master…"

"Apollus, are you sure we 'really' want to let her know we're back?"

"But.."

"This is my mother Apollus we're talking about. You send her a message telling her that we're here and she'll board the next train for London." The old butler suddenly looked trepid. "Let's just keep her warm and happy up in Bristol. I'm sure you don't want to drag her all the way down here into noisy Central London."

"Good point young master." Apollus relented, adjusting the spectacles. "Right, where is our destination?" Edward smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"Well we're got to head over to the Gardens. But first I want to go to the Central Museum and have a word with Erode." He stated staring up at the sky which held aloft a hint of smog.

"Mind if we talk the scenic route?" Gunrock asked. "The littlen's ain't never been to a big city before."

"Oh can we darling?" Julia asked, looping her arm around Falcon's. The Englishman grimaced in instinctive reaction. "

"I'm sure we can pass by a few places on our way there."

Gourmand muttered something incomprehensible in Italian when he was left carrying the bags. Boarding a taxi carriage, Falcon paid for a short tour of the area. They rode down though cobblestone streets, passing through the markets with dozens of stalls and small shops lining the road side.

"Oh it's all so cute." Julia declared with a faint smile. Gunrock's kids were hanging out the windows at either side, some of them nearly falling out when they observe red a policeman in full uniform with a round helmet plod past, whistling with his arms folded behind his back.

"Daddy, look it's that big clock I read about!" A younger child called out, pointing out the window. Over the tops of the buildings was the towering spire of Big Ben, the top of the massive clock face just visible from the street the carriage was travelling down.

"Young Master." Apollus started, tugging The Englishman's sleeve. Falcon looked down then looked off in the direction of the old butlers pointing finger. As they moved past the buildings they could see the faint outline of a ship. As they neared the Thames the sound of large Turbines moving was inimitable.

The carriage encountered some traffic in the streets surrounding the river but eventually they moved onto the Thames side docks.

Gunrock's kids all held a collective breath as the sight that met them.

The colors of the Union Jack flew on high as dozens of War class Turbine Ships flew over the surface of the Thames, being cheered on by the crowds of people lining the docks and river ways. Whenever the ships neared the docks they would wait and lowered a large catwalk connecting the dock to the open cargo bay. Tens of thousands of soldiers were waiting to march onboard, along with loaded field artillery, tanks and other forms of military hardware.

Army officers were overseeing the loading of supplies onto the ships and men with muskets, rifles with bayonet's stood in thick lines to prevent anyone from accessing the crates being loaded on by crane.

Edward watched the Turbine ships sail past one by one, a clearly puzzled expression on his face. He hadn't been gone from England that long, a maximum of a few months at most. What could possibly have happened in such a short space of time. The city looked as if it was preparing for war. With the conflict in Europe so recently over it seemed ludicrous.

They all stepped off the carriage and watched for a while.

"Extra, Extra; read all about it!" A boy selling papers wandered past. Apollus paid for one and began reading in zealous enthusiasm.

"Edward…" Julia began, looking up into Falcon's face. The Englishman looked confused and afraid. Two emotions Julia did not like to see on his face.

"Young Master, look at this!" Apollus began, thrusting the newspaper in front of his nose. The old butler looked a little apprehensive. Edward pushed the paper away from his face until it was at a suitable distance for reading. The headline on the front was '_Possible revolution in Germany?" _

"What is…" The Englishman began as his eyes darted over the printed ink. According to this a rebel faction of socialists in Germany had rejected the treaty of Versailles and were attempting to consolidate their position as the leading political party in the country. Lead by an Austrian man called Adolf Hitler they were already gaining great influence within the embittered nation and international fear was they would perform a coup to seize control from the regional government.

Britain and France were sending the bulk of their forces to the border to send a message to the upstarts.

At the possibility of another war… Edward Falcon felt a lump form inside his throat. The conditions of the trenches and battlefields… even the brief glimpse had been enough to force bile to the top of the Englishman's mouth.

Had mankind learnt nothing from that horrible idiotic waste of life? Angrily he crumbled the paper up in one fist and stomped around for a moment before he marched off leaving the others to hurry up after him.

"Oh sure, leave the servant will all the bags." Gourmand grumbled to himself, trying to drag two suitcases along with hanging onto several canvas bags.

A vivid memory came unbidden into his mind.

It had taken place before he had even discovered the Power Stones, when he was serving as a pilot in the later days of the war. His plane had taken several hits from a German Bi-plane and it was streaming towards the ground.

It was only by narrow fortune that Edward escaped the crash landing without serious injury. Coming down on the English front lines he was quickly rescued by several doughboys.

One of them, an Irish man called Douglas had glanced up in time to see a gas canister come hurtling down towards them; trailing a thick yellow smoke.

"Mustard Gas, get down!" He had cried, pushing Falcon and several of his comrades out of the way. The canister had landed at his feet, the smoke engulfing him within moments.

His screams of anguish and pain had been horrible. The Englishman remembered him staggering out of the smoke, his skin peeling back as the gas seared away at his body. He had been carried from the trenches writhing in agony. Three days later he died.

It was because of that man that Falcon had decided then and there he never wanted to fight in a war again. That had been his final mission.

Without meaning to he wandered away from the group and ended up walking beside a small churchyard here the banks of the Thames. Fog was beginning to roll in and soon the ground around the grave stones was nearly invisible.

Noticing an obelisk shaped object near river facing side of the church Falcon wandered in through the rusty iron gate.

The towering stone was a monument recently ejected, engraved with the names of over three dozen men. The fifth regiment, stationed on the front lines. What remains were found were brought back here and laid in an honourable place in the catacombs beneath the church.

"Died gloriously in battle?" Falcon asked, reading the caption underneath on the foundation. These words ignited intense chagrin within him. Half of these men probably never even saw their opponents and died in horribly agony, along and afraid. "What glory?" Turning away Falcon sat himself down on a stone bench by the side of the church and leaned back against it. He breathed out a loud sigh and sat there, staring up at the sky. A light was on inside the church and the stained glass window above cast a faint golden glow over the marked resting places of the soldiers.

Falcon sat there and stared at them, listening to the faint organ music accompanying some hymn emanating within. The feeling of loss

"It's sad isn't it?" A familiar voice asked. "An empty loss of life that's made into a heretical attempt at propaganda."

Falcon glanced to his left in surprise to see his own father, Pride Falcon, sitting right next to him. Jumping up in alarm he nearly tripped over a grave.

"Dad!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Pride smiled underneath his large moustache.

"Well that's a fine how-do-you-do for your old man isn't it?" He asked folding his arms in front of himself.

Pride, being into his fifties, had hair grey hair yet had managed to avoid the baldness that claimed his father Horacio. He wore it in a similar style to his son's and just like Falcon again, he always seemed to be wearing his old pilot's goggles.

"I thought you were in America." Falcon stated.

"Been back for a week my boy." Pride said, motioning for his son to sit back down. "I decided to stay in London for a while. Even though it was a six months ago now your mother is still hoping mad about the state of our manor after the pirate attack." Falcon grimaced.

"I thought she might." Slowly he sat back down.

Pride was silent for a while, sitting there staring out over the graveyard with a solemn expression on his face.

"Don't be too hard on these men, my son." He muttered looking at the memorial. "Yes you're right that they died in a war that meant nothing; some of them in horrible ways. But all the same they deserve remembrance and rest in ways such as this." Edward looked at the memorial with a hostile expression on his face.

"Why?" He asked quite flatly.

"So it never happens again." His father said with a soft tone. Falcon growled angrily in response.

"But it IS happening again!"

"We don't know what for certain Edward." Falcon looked like he wanted to reply but he kept his mouth shut. "It's far too early to tell if anything serious will come of this dissention in Germany." Pride stood up and stood by his son's side. "Besides you and I have more pressing and urgent concerns." Falcon raised an eyebrow as Pride walked over to the rail facing the river. From here they could see the Houses of Parliament on the far side, the lights of the building just visible through the fog.

Pride quietly watched the waters, a trepid expression on his face.

"Dad, I don't like it when you're this quiet." Falcon started putting a hand on his father's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Pride breathed in through his nose, rolled his eyes and paused as if in thought. Then he turned and looked in son directly in the face.

"I'm probably a bad father for not knowing this son but do you believe in god?" Edward blinked in confusion. "Your grandfather made sure I attended Sunday school everyday from the day I was able to walk. Even so I grew up a sceptic, rooting my mind in the perception of the world science had to offer."

He walked over to a stone bench and sat down.

"Science told me there was no divine creator, that this world came into being through a cosmic accident and everything on this planet came about by pure chance." He smiled wirily. "But recently I've seen things that have turned my view of the world on its head. I don't know what to take as my philosophy, but one thing I am readily sure of is that troubling times lie head." He turned to give his son a glance. "That stone you brought make to the estate about a couple of years ago. Do you still have it with you?"

Falcon looked his father over, trying to discern his thoughts. Slowly he reached inside his red jacket and withdrew his Power Stone.

The jewel past to Pride and the grey haired man held it in front of him, grasping it between three fingers and gazing deep into its sparkling surface.

"To think your mother wanted to put this is a vault." He muttered with a hefty sigh.

"Dad?"

"Do you know what the Power Stones are Edward?" Falcon looked taken aback at his father's question.

"How do you know about…"

"Do you know what they can do? Do you know how or why?" Edward Falcon pushed his lips together as if unsure of what to say.

"They're elemental forces." He replied after a pregnant silence. "Apart they're limited to control of fire, earth, water and the like. But combined they're capable of granting any wish. Making any desire real." Pride chuckled in response.

"Excellent Edward. There's a bit of scholar in you if you were able to find that out." he lifted the stone higher. "The stones are older than this world my son. They predate Atlantis, predate humanity and perhaps they were even present when creation began at the heart of the universe." Nimbly with a flick of his wrist he tossed it back to his son who caught the jewel and looked at it. "Their power violates the laws of physics and is even capable of re-writing those laws or dismissing them entirely." Falcon tightened his fingers around the stone.

"Are you telling me these stones are god?" Pride put on a pained expression and twiddled the end of his moustache with his forefinger and thumb.

"And interesting interpretation." He mused. "And perhaps not entirely inaccurate." He stood up and placed his hands inside his pockets. "I want you to tread very carefully Edward if you carry down your chosen path. Many seek these stones, dangerous men who will stop at nothing in their pursuit of power."

"I believe I've met one of these already." Falcon muttered, the face of the pirate king Kraken appearing briefly in his mind.

"But beyond even them, Greater danger comes from the stones themselves." Falcon blinked in confusion.

"This may be hard to belief my son, but when the stones are involved anything is possible and the life can be a fickle thing." Without another word he walked off; moving through the fog. Falcon stared after him. "Be wary Edward. I don't want to be a father who buries their child." A lump formed in the Englishman's throat. "I'll be leaving the country again soon. Tell your mother I'll be home soon." Pride vanished into the gloom. Falcon started after him, but found his father had disappeared completely.

Left to ponder his father's words alone, Falcon stood watching the Thames alone. If the stones were capable of changing reality, then where they god? He looked down at the Power Stone of Metal in his grasp. Did that mean god, whatever his name was, had used these stones to form the Earth?

Did that mean this world had come into being because someone wished for it using all nine combined stones?

And what had his father meant by 'life can be a fickle thing?'

One thing that the conversation had done had given him some sense of perceptive. From here he could still see the R.A.F Turbine ships heading down river in a straight line.

The men who died needlessly in the war were indeed martyrs, but not for any nation or cause. Above all else their remains were reminders of what happened. Even if mankind repeated the same mistakes for a time, eventually; Falcon had to believe they would see the foolishness of it all.

For now, the Englishman would just have to be content with confronting an enemy that made their wars look like stroll in the countryside.

Noticing he had company Falcon looked to his right. Standing there looking at him with concerned eyes was Julia. Apollus was by her side along with Gunrock.

"Edward?" She began, looking at him with deep concern in her eyes. Falcon breathed out a long sign and straightened himself up. "Are you alright?"

"Alright?" He repeated slowly, then turned to face her with a wide smile. "Yeah I'm fine."

On the way to the museum Falcon said nothing but Julia could sense the return of his usual cherry disposition and even though he wasn't chatty, that was more than enough to make her smile as well.

"According to the paper, this man Adolf has been awarded the title; Fuhrer, by his party." Apollus muttered, still skimming through the paper getting to grips with the latest news in England. They had been out of touch for months and apparently a lot had happened during that time.

"The Leader?" Falcon asked sceptically, recognising the German. "How original."

"What are you people so worried about?" Gourmand asked as he tugged the bags along behind him. "Germany's in no condition to start any war; not after the way it was left."

"Anything else in the news?"

"Just a few missing people reports." The butler replied. "A few gardeners for the royal gardeners not being seen for a while but nothing really significant. People are more worried about the Germany thing than anything closer to home."

Doctor Erode was waiting for them a the main entrance of the large stone building and the look on his face instantly told them that he did not have good news.

"I couldn't stop him." Erode said as Falcon stood staring at the empty vault in the doctor's office. "He waltzed in here, demanded to be shown what I found and then walked off with all the documents."

The Englishman let out a very long sigh.

"Yeah, that sound's like dad alright." He muttered.

"What would the master want with those documents?" Apollus asked, stating the obvious question on all their minds. The old butler turned to Erode. "What was on them good sir?"

"Copies of various texts discovered in a collection of scrolls the museum acquired in Italy about a decade ago. They told of a war fought between three mighty empires for the, and I quote, '_stones of power'_." Falcon looked up.

"A three-way ancient war?" He asked. Erode nodded. The Englishman darted over to the case Gourmand had and opened it. He rummaged around for a while until he withdrew some rolled up papers. They were the documents Lord WhitePearl had given them about his trip to Egypt where he had discovered the Dark Stone. In what Falcon had translated these told of a war between three ancient empires, battles fought over ownership of the power stones.

"My boy this is fantastic!" Erode declared leafing through the various papers. "This may be just the figurative Rosetta stone I've been looking for. I'll have to cross reference them with the original Roman texts. Your father didn't get those. It may take me a day or two but I'm confident now that we have a solid lead into the history of the stones, if not the remaining locations."

"From what Lord WhitePearl told us, the Dark Stone he once had he dropped into the ocean somewhere in the Atlantic." Apollus ventured. "I suppose its pointless trying to search the entire ocean for it."

"At least it won't fall into Kraken's hands." Falcon added sounding a little smug. "I don't like the idea of that pirate having elemental power over death itself; not with his necromantic magic."

"But the light stone is still out there." The old butler reminded him. "If the Dark stone is elemental death, then the light stone is elemental life. What kind of power would Kraken gain by having control over life?" Falcon paused, trying to imagine it.

"I'm not sure. But it's probably not a good idea to let him get his hands on any stone if we can help it."

"So Edward, where will you go next?" Erode asked almost cutting in. "Your telegram said you had a 'hot-tip' on the location of a new Power Stone." The Englishman nodded.

"I have it on good authority that stone of Wood lies hidden at Kew Gardens."

The doctor's eyes went wide with astonishment.

"Here in London?" He asked sounding stunned. "Good god. Are you sure?" Falcon nodded.

"We're going to have a look around. Once we're done we'll come back to see what you have for us then." Erode made a wiry face.

"You may a well make it into a day trip Edward, it'll take me a few hours to beat through the bureaucratic red tape in order to get those original texts and then I still have to so the research."

"Forget that thar little power stone. I've been wannin' at go to the Gardens since I was a youngun'." Julia said with a sweet smile, hanging onto Falcon's arm. "It'll be so romantic won't it Edward darlin'?"

"Please tell me you want to drop of these bags of somewhere first…" Gourmand almost pleaded.

* * *

--

If central London had forced Gunrock's six kids silent in awe, Kew Gardens had them thunderstruck.

None of them had ever seen a botanical garden before and the sight of the gigantic houses made of glass stretching up into the sky had them routed to the spot.

The sign outside said 'closed for renovations'. Some people stood outside when their group arrived, muttering angrily to themselves.

"I must say they've taken a damn terrible time for it." A man with a bushy moustache and a Yorkshire accent told Falcon. "This place has been closed for days now. My children have been looking forward to the gardens all week but now we're going to go else ware."

"Now dear, its not the end of the world." His wife reminded him. "While we're in London we may as well see the other sights."

"Yes, yes; very well Margaret." The man agreed and eventually they began moving off. Once they were out of sight, Falcon pushed the makeshift fence blocking the entrance aside and moved in.

He liked the idea of snooping around after hours as he didn't want to go rummaging through the plants looking for a stone with dozens of people watching.

Galuda had said the stone was here, although he could have been a little more specific.

"Ok, now where I do start looking?" Falcon asked himself. The gardens were so large that the Power Stone of Wood could be anywhere. These could search each greenhouse for days and not find anything.

While he pondered the problem he barley even noticed Julia leading him in through the entrance.

Six large green houses full to the top with vegetation of all kinds stood directly in the centre of the gardens, large water pipes running through them like a web as part of an aqueduct system to bring water inside.

Apollus immediately sensed something was very wrong when they walked in. The gardens was a popular outing destination yet the foreboding sense of isolation began to come over the old butler as he followed the Englishman inside.

The sky had grown overcast and the sun almost seemed to be blocked out completely, dark shadows casting themselves over the ground. The interior of the large botanical houses becoming very eerie in the half light.

Also it became apparent that they were the only people there. Not a soul passed them and the butler expected to see some gardeners attending to the exotic plants from far off places that clung to glass and metal frames. The silence they walked through was creepy.

"You feeling something odd here too?" Gunrock asked, coming up alongside the butler.

"Just where is everybody?" Apollus asked. Even the 'staff-only' areas seemed to be completely deserted.

Oblivious to any potential danger, Gunrock's kids wandered off to the side to inspect the large flowers and plants.

One of them tried to sniff a flower then jumped back, crying out in surprise.

"Daddy!" He cried, running back his father. "That flower tried to bite me!"

"Now son, flowers don't bite." Gunrock told him, placing a large hand on the top of his head. "They don't have any teeth."

"This one dose." The youngster protested, holding up his hand to show his father a small but definitive bite mark in the side of his forefinger. Gunrock adopted a confused expression and out of morbid curiosity crossed over to examine the plant in question. It looked ordinary enough and even Apollus came over to have a look.

When Gunrock moved a finger close enough however, the petals on the flower pealed back exposing a round mouth with jagged curved teeth. The entire plant swayed quickly in Gunrock's direction, coming dangerous close to taking a bite out of him.

The large man drew his arm back and watched the flower in amazement as it tried vainly to move itself back within biting distance. It hissed like an angry serpent, spitting at him. Rearing his hand back, Gunrock brought his fist down on top of it.

He crushed it, silencing its awful hissings in a spray of purple liquid.

"What manner of hell-spawned plant was that?" Apollus asked in horrified awe. Gunrock removed his fist and pulled the remains of the plant out of the ground with a sharp tug.

Wrapped in the roots was the severed head of a man, the flesh rotting off the skull and worms flowing in and out of the mouth. Gunrock cried out in horror and dropped it, the rotting head rolling across the floor until he stopped at Apollus' feet.

All Gunrock's kids huddled close to their father at the sight.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Apollus muttered, holding both hands to his mouth

Not far way, Falcon was still looking around for the possibly location of the Wood stone. So far he hadn't much in the way of clues. If the stone was placed here to be hidden then it would have to be somewhere out of the way, where hardly anyone would look.

Suddenly he became aware that his arm left heavier than it should. Looking down he finally noticed Julia hanging onto him with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Julia… we are here for an important reason you know." He reminded her with a stern expression.

"Ah but don't you find the surrounding flowers and the fragrant smells of nature so romantic Edward dear?" She asked him.

Edward sniffed the air, then shuddered involuntarily.

"You call that romantic?" He asked, quickly holding a hand to his nose. Julia blinked and sniffed herself. The stench suddenly in the air was awful.

"Probably that plant that only blooms every two years but stinks that nobodies business." Gourmand ventured coming up behind them as of the smell didn't bother him at all. "I forget the exact name."

Falcon suddenly looked very serious, even trepid.

"No." he stated slowly. It had taken a moment to place where he had smelt that before but now he knew. It had been five years ago, in France. It was the smell of rotting flesh.

Something wet landed on his shoulder and ran down the front of the Englishman's jacket. Another drop fell down the front of Julia's dress. Falcon looked up and drew in a sharp breath through his teeth.

Two cocooned forms hung then, wrapped in a thick silvery spider web like substance and fastened to the ceiling by long creeper plant limbs. They were both wriggling and the sound of muffled voices were coming from within.

"Oh mah gawd!" Julia gasped staring up at them in horror.

"Mamma Mia!" Gourmand gagged looking genuinely horrified.

"…help…." The sound was muffled, but that was the unmistakable word Falcon heard. Without hesitating he jumped up and grabbed a hold of them both by in each arm and tugged. The creepers holding them up gave way and both cocoons crashed to the floor.

The Englishman tried tugging at them but the substance of the cocoons themselves was simply too sticky.

"Gourmand, do you still have your knife?" He asked looking back at the chef.

"I never leave home without it." he stated, reaching his apron and removing a sharpened butchers knife. Falcon took a hold of it and carefully began to cut through the wrapping. With a loud crunch the cocoon he was working on flew apart and a human form collapsed out of it along with a sloshing of transparent liquid.

"You!" Falcon gapped, recognising the man. He was short and sort of scrawny, with jagged hair under a green bandana around the top of his head. It was Puss, one of Octopus twins; the first mate under Kraken himself.

The small man looked up weekly and hardly seemed able to recognise Falcon, looking dizzy and confused, as if half awake. The moment of confusion passed and some clarity returned to his eyes.

"What…" He began, suddenly realization coming into the expression on his face. "Falcon? Where's Octo?" Falcon glanced to the side to the unopened cocoon. Swiftly he sliced it open and Puss' twin brother, the larger and more muscular Octo rolled out.

"What the hell happened here?" The Englishman demanded.

"Forget it landlubber. I'm not sticking around here a moment longer." Puss told him, helping his still half conscious brother up onto his feet. "It'll come back for us at any moment. We're outta here." Falcon placed a firm hand on each of their shoulders.

"Oh no you're not, you're going nowhere until you tell me…" He trailed off, suddenly recognising the fearful expression on their faces as both brothers stared past him.

Julia followed their gaze and screamed. Falcon and Gourmand about faced as a large, green neck rose up from admits the foliage around them, a wide yellow flower on the top of the stalk opening up to reveal a mouth as last a meter across; full of teeth.


	20. Gardens of life, part 2

As if the roots had a mind of their own they surged up through the earth, cracking open the tiles on the floor and seizing Falcon by the ankles off his boots. Before the Englishman could do something to stop them they pulled up down into the earth, leaving him trapped there up to his waist; arms scrapping against the floor trying to keep himself from sliding down further.

The hideous flower loomed up, opened its petals and mouth wide; a large black tongue snaking out.

"You on your own fly-boy!" Puss cried out, the two Octopus twins making a run for it. Julia ignored them, desperately hanging onto Falcon's arm trying to pull him back up.

Gourmand seized his knife from the floor and slashed as the plant trying to snap at them with its serrated teeth.

"Get back! GET BACK!" He cried, slicing its green stem down the front with the tip of his knife. It hissed angrily as what appeared to be black blood surged through the wound. Wine like tentacles lashed as the Italian, trying to bind his arms together or at the very least slap the knife out of his hand.

Falcon could feel himself sinking, the grip the roots had to his feet tightening as they tried to pull him deep into the earth through the tiles. With a twist of his ankle he managed to get his right foot out of his boot, the root surged down with it into the earth.

"Hold on Edward!" Julia told him, pulling him slowly back up despite the vice like grip the roots still had on his other leg.

"YOUNG MASTER!" Apollus cried out, Gunrock and the old butler racing onto the scene with the six of the Mexican's kids right behind them.

"By Diablo's horns!" Gunrock gasped, sighting the massive carnivorous plant that Gourmand was trying desperately to fend off.

Dozens of vines clinging to the glass ceiling above seemed to come to life in that instant, flying down from above trying to seize Gunrock's large arms. Whatever strength they tried to seize him with proved too little as with one swing of his arm he reached up, grabbed the vines and yanked them down tearing them off the ceiling. A larger bulbous plant came down with them. A hideous thing with a snapping mouth with dozens of rows of teeth.

Gunrock crushed it under his foot.

Falcon got his other foot out from his boot and with Apollus and Julia pulling him up, he scrambling back up onto the tiles with some large roots snaking after him.

"Oh no you don't!" Gourmand snarled as a vine lashed itself around his knife hand wrist, trying to pull him toward the massive waiting mouth. He sank his teeth into it, forcing the vine to let go as the cook toppled backs.

"Let's get out of here!" Falcon called up, pulling Gourmand back away from the lashing vines trying to ensnare him. Three more plants with mouths full of teeth rose up out of the arrange undergrowth around them, vines, creepers and roots moving towards them like snakes. "This way, come on!" Falcon lead them towards the entrance to the glass corridor the Octopus twins had escaped down. With Gunrock securing their rear they fled, with the entire plant life of Kew Gardens trying to catch them.

"They're still after us!" Julia called up, seeing a seething mass of plant life surge across the floor after them.

"I'll slow them down!" Gunrock announced, removing his Power Stone from a concealed pocket within his poncho. "Power Fusion!" the tiles around his feet broke open and the earth underneath came to his aid, wrapping itself around him like an armour until it solidified as rock. While the others made a run for it Gunrock stood like a barrier, not flinching even as the plants were upon him.

"Rock and Roll!" He cried out, spreading his massive arms into the air. There was as sudden surge of power and his size increased, expanding out until he slammed against the top of the glass ceiling. Then he curved into a ball and started rolling, crushing the plants until his weight.

"What the hell is going on?" Falcon demanded as they darted down the glass corridors.

Gourmand suddenly swore in Italian and waved his butchers knife in the direction of the glass walls. Vines and creepers were racing down the outside, sliding like snakes over the windows and smothering them. Any doors were covered from the outside and bound fast. Within minutes any way out was sealed off, the sunlight disappearing bit by bit until the entire green house was bathed in an eerie emerald light.

The temperature began to increase, the air suddenly growing humid and a pale red glow seeping up through the floor.

"Gun Gun ROCK!" Falcon glanced back to see Gunrock stepped backwards out of the connecting corridor, hurling a giant collection of rock and dirt after the slathering vines that cracked like whips after him. The sheer weight of his attack crushed them back, burying the corridor and blocking it off completely. "There are too many of them." He called up, readying another boulder as the earth around the rubble began to shift as the plants started to tunnel their way through.

"Wha…what the hell are they?" Julia demanded.

"Plants." Falcon replied starting the obvious. "Ordinary plants."

"Does any of this look ordinary to you?" Gourmand asked, gesturing around him with his knife. Falcon pushed his face into a frown.

"Nothing is ordinary when it's exposed to a Power Stone." He added. "Someone tried using the Wood Stone, someone without a clue as to how to control its power."

"I'm getting us out of here." Gunrock announced, heaving a large fist up into the air.

"Wait!" Falcon called out but the Mexicans rock like fist was already coming down on the glass.

The surface broke and as soon as it did, the vines and creepers covering the outside leapt into action; wrapping themselves around Gunrock's arm. Even his great strength wasn't enough to pull himself free as they snaked up his arm to his shoulder. He dug his feet into the ground and desperately tried to yank himself away.

Falcon ran forward, trying to grab his free arm but before he could the vines constructing and yanked Gunrock down into their midst.

Falcon grabbed a great rocky finger but his strength wasn't enough. He was forced to watch as Gunrock's hand yank further and further into the wall of vines. At the last second he lost his rock like skin, his Power Stone falling away from the tops of his fingers to land at Apollus' feet.

"Daddy!" One of his children cried out.

Then Gunrock vanished completely. Falcon tried to dig through the vines to reach him but as soon as he tried, they attempted to swallow him up as well.

"Alright I've had just about enough of this!" He hissed, tearing out his Power Stone from his pocket. Before he could attempt to use it, the vines reached up and then snapped forward; lancing forward him like a sword blade.

Julia pushed him out of the way, dragging the Englishman down as the vine snapped overhead; impaling itself through the glass wall on the far side of the corridor.

"We can't leave him!" Falcon protested as she pulled him into a run with Apollus, Gourmand the six kids in tow.

"There's nothing we can do for him, come on!" She shouted past. In the corridor ahead, the glass broke open and two large plant like creatures slumped down; large flower like mouths opening to revealing wet slathering tongues.

"This way!" Apollus called out, running towards a side door in the corridor, leading to a stone building adjacent to the green house.

The door had a sign nailed to it that said 'staff only'. The butler tried to turn the knob but the door was bared from the other side. Gourmand backed up, before charging at the obstacle. His shoulder slammed into the surface, forcing the door open. Apollus herded the distort children inside with Falcon and Julia right behind him.

Falcon slammed the door shut on the plants, pinning the door shut after him.

The creatures battered against it from the outside, trying to force it open; their tentacles moving to try and push their way underneath the door.

Gourmand picked up the chair that had been keeping the door shut and jammed it under the knob. Falcon backed off, watching the door shudder as the plants attempted again and again to get inside without success.

"We must be in the waterworks." Apollus stated, glancing around at the many pipes and metal tanks that lined the outer walls; feeding up through holes in either the ceiling or the floor. There were several large metal wheels nearby, each one marked with tags for a certain time of day. It was here the water flow for the gardens was controlled, scripted through pipes to the plants in the garden. It saved time as the gardeners did not have to water each individual plant themselves.

Suddenly, a loud scream came from the floor above them followed almost instantly by the sounds of scuffling.

Falcon was the first to act, darting for a set of run down stairs that led up from the floor with the others close behind them. The room in the floor above was a tanker room where the water was pumped to be cooled before being disturbed through the garden.

Roots and vines riddled the ceiling, leading to the mortar cracking.

Directly in the centre was another of the creatures, its hideous body attached to the ceiling; a massive mouth dripping saliva wide open and a long tongue descending out; its tip wrapped around the ankles of the struggling pirate Octo.

Puss was trying to save his large brother from being consumed, hopelessly attempting to pull him down as he rose high and higher towards the waiting mouth.

"I don't want to be fertilizer!" Octo screamed lashing out for something else to hold onto.

Gourmand reared his arm back, tensed his muscles before throwing it forward; letting his butchers knife spin through the air. It struck on target, cleaving the tongue around Octo's ankles letting the pirate drop to the ground.

The plant hissed like a snake and turned to face them. But Falcon's hand was already around his stone, calling forth its power. His clothes glowing brightly before moulding themselves into the shape of red metallic armour that covered his whole body.

"Power Missile!" He declared, holding up both hands and balling each fist. They flew off his wrists like rockets, slamming forward into the plants open mouth.

A moment later they tore out the back of the creature in a spray of green chlorophyll. The thing gagged as if its breath had been taken away, trembled violently and then dropped from the ceiling and almost seemed to disintegrate on contact with the floor.

"Normal plants he says." Gourmand muttered sarcastically as Falcon turned to face the pirates with an anger glint in his eyes.

Puss helped his brother back up to his feet as the Englishman approached.

"Enough is enough." Falcon said flatly, grabbing Octo by the scruff of his jacket and lifted him up. "I want to know just what the hell is going on!"

"Hey, get your hands off my…" The large Puss started but Falcon grabbed his advancing fist with his free hand stopping him dead in his tracks. In his Fusion form Falcon's strength greatly exceeded the pirates and he was able to toss him back without any trouble at all.

"One of you had better start talking." The Englishman said coldly. With a aloud metallic click and all the trapdoors on his body that hid the missiles he could fire when using the Power Explosion attack opened up. They hissed steam out into the air and Falcon made his eyes glow bright golden yellow. "Now."

"Alright, alright we'll talk, we'll talk!" Puss told him, looking extremely anxious. The steam disappeared, Falcon's eyes returned to normal and the doors over his body shut with a clank.

"That's better." The Englishman stated, dropping the pirate back to the ground.

"Now let's start with just what are you two cabin-boys doing here?" Gourmand asked, wrenching his knife out of the remains of the dead creature.

"Kraken sent us." Octo admitted. "He discovered the Power Stone of Wood was at Kew Gardens, but he couldn't come here personally to look for it. He sent us to pick it up."

"And just how did he know it was here?" Falcon demanded.

"Look buddy, the boss keeps his methods a secret; even from me and I'm first mate." Puss replied but stopped at the expression on Falcon's face. "Seriously. I mean it."

"Besides, when Kraken asks you to do something you don't ask him about it; you just do it." Octo added.

"Alright fine." Falcon said cutting him off. "Now how about explaining what are those… those shrubs from hell are out there?"

"How the hell should we know?" Puss asked. "They just… appeared…"

"Appeared?" Octo asked looking at his brother who was making gestures at him to be quiet. "I saw them grow out of the ground when you spilt that vial."

"Idiot." Puss muttered rolling his eyes.

"What vial is this?" Falcon asked, tightening his grip on the smaller man.

"Alright… it was one of the bosses potions. Necromancy stuff… something for backup in case we got into any trouble."

"And just what was this potion supposed to do?"

"Kraken said it raised up dead bodies, nothing about man eating plants; I swear!"

"You think it had something to do with when you spilled it on the Power Stone?" Octo asked.

"You're not helping." Puss told his brotherly sourly with a harsh glare.

"You spill…." Falcon started looking a little perplexed. Then he let go of Puss and let him drop to the floor. "Well that explains it." He dismissed his fusion form, the red armour vanishing as he dropped down from the larger height.

"Explains what?" Julia asked.

"They spilt one magical thing onto another. It didn't have to be something as potent as a power stone for there to be a reaction." Edward sighed.

"I found a daffodil with a severed head in its roots." Apollus exclaimed. "These things are killers."

"No.. .they only seize the prey." Octo told him. "We saw them cocoon several gardeners."

"Like a spider coming back for a later meal." Gourmand muttered.

"Then Gunrock might still be alive." Falcon added looking hopeful. "Alright… tell me what happened… exactly."

"What the heck's in it for us if we do?" Puss asked crossing his arms and glancing away.

"Your ungrateful backside for one thing." Falcon replied with a stern glare. "You help us fix this mess and I might be persuaded to let you go."

"You're going to have to make me a better deal than that land lubber."

"Move aside Edward." Gourmand began stepping forward. "Let me try it." The Italian chef waved his butchers knife in front of the pirates face. "I cleave flesh from bone on a regular basis. Wanna see a demonstration?" Puss's eyes never left the polished surface of the blade in which he could see his reflection.

"No…" He muttered weekly.

"Now talk."

Under Gourmand's supervision, a swift period of interrogation began. Both twins were reluctant to cooperate, knowing full well what Kraken would do to them if he found out about this but the chef's knife was a far more immediate threat.

They described almost in great detail how they had located the stone Kraken sent them for, placed upon a crystal display in the middle of the central fountain in the middle of the garden. Hidden in place sight, amongst the jewels, the staff were none the wiser to its presence.

When they attempted to try and take it the two guards overlooking the pieces tried to arrest them. There had been a scuffle during which the stone had been knocked from the stand.

Puss had tried to take it, when one of the guards tackled him from behind. The vial containing Kraken's dark magic flew out of the inner pocket of his jacket as he fell to the ground. It spiralled through the air before hitting the floor; breaking open.

The contents spewed across the marble floor of the central green house before sliding around the stone.

There was a short flash of green light and the black liquid sank between the tiles and into the ground.

That was when it happened.

The liquid must have seeped into the water pipes under the ground because almost instantly the entire garden was alive, vines and roots snapping through the ground; tearing anyone they could grasp up. The Stone itself was seized by a massive hand made up of vines wrapped around each other as a bulky form almost seemed to erupt from the fountain, using it as a source of power as it continued to grow.

At this point Octo and Puss decided they ought to cut their losses and run.

They didn't make it to the exit before they were caught.

"How long ago was this?" Falcon asked.

"How should I know?" Puss asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "Whatever they hit us with put us right to sleep, days could have past and I wouldn't know."

"The head I found was rotting." Apollus stated, looking decidedly pale. "It had to have been there for at least a day. If this place has been like this for more than twenty four hours how did it escape public notice?"

"There was a sign outside saying 'closed' remember?" Gourmand stated without looking at him. "They just thought it was closed for repairs or something."

"Just what is happening here Young Master?" Apollus asked.

"Then these plants are adopting a Power Fusion form." Edward muttered. "If we remove the stone from the fountain then they have nothing to maintain that form and in theory they might go back to normal."

"In theory?" Gourmand asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… there haven't been any references to this in the Power Stone legends. I think this is the first time a plant has used one. Not to mention the 'shining influence' of Kraken's own alchemy."

While they were talking, they didn't notice Puss looking at the Power Stone of Earth in Apollus' hands. The pirate grinned and slowly reached for it. Julia's umbrella came down sharply on his itchy fingers.

"Mind ya manners." She told him as he held his injured hand under an armpit and bit his bottom lip.

"We should move." Falcon started, gazing out the window on the far side of the room. From here he could see the outer edges of the garden a long line of pine trees that separated the set aside grounds from the rest of London.

The Englishman couldn't see anything out of the ordinary but that didn't necessarily mean it was safe to go outside. Still, he was going to have to risk it. There was no telling how long they had until it was Gunrock's turn to be a snack. If they removed the stone then they had a chance of saving him.

"You gotta be nuts." Puss muttered. "If I were you I'd be finding the first way outta here."

"Thankfully you're not me are you?" Falcon replied without looking back. "Now, I don't know this place well so you guys are going to show me exactly where the stone is."

"No chance in hell mate." Puss declared. "What could possibly make us risk our backsides in that nightmare of a garden."

"Well let me put it this way." Falcon reached back, grabbed Puss and pushed him out the window. The pirate dangled here above a fatal drop to the ground. There was a sudden surge of activity at the ground under the window and a large flower erupted out of the undergrowth, the petals peeling back to reveal a large mouth full of serrated teeth. "You can help us and get out of here alive, or I leave you two to become tomorrows compost."

"You know, when it puts it that way it makes for a very persuasive argument." Octo told his stubborn smaller brother.

"Alright! Alright I give in! We'll help you!" Falcon pulled him back inside and dropped him on the floor.

"Alright, first things first y'all; how do we get of here with those things surroundin' the building?" Julia asked, leaning her umbrella over one shoulder.

Falcon pushed open another window on the left hand side of the room and looked out. There wasn't any foliage below for something nasty to hide inside and there wasn't any sign of anything suspicious.

"Young Master, perhaps it would be better if I remain here with the children?" Apollus ventured. Falcon just shook his head.

"No, there'd be no one to protect you if they came back. Nope, it's better if we go a group.

This way." He said, reaching for an emergency fire kit placed against the wall. It consisted of an axe, a sand bucket and a length of rope. The Englishman tied one end of the rope to a frozen pipe and threw the other end out the window.

"Are you certain that's safe Young Master?" Apollus asked as Falcon began climbing down.

"Probably not." He replied, glancing around to make sure nothing was ready to ambush him. "But this is our only way out so it's the safest option we've got."

Gunrock's kids followed Falcon down enthusiastically, with Octo and Puss right behind them.

"After you miss." Apollus said with a short bow to Julia.

"Thank ya kindly." She replied, hopping over the window frame and down the rope.

Falcon edged around the corner to check if it was all clear. Once he was sure he gestured to the others to follow him.

From here, they could see the massive green houses that made up half of the garden. Most of them were completely wrapped inside a chocking net of vines like hid the interiors like a drawn curtain.

"It's over there, that large one." Octo said, pointing towards a massive green house some distance away in the almost direct centre of the garden.

"Good. We can walk around the greenhouses all the way." Gourmand muttered with a wide grin. Falcon wasn't so certain. From experience he knew things were never that easy.

Still, it was a worth a short. Leading them on the group edged away from the stone building and over the long stretch of grass surrounding the large greenhouses.

For the most part it was easy going, yet a terrible and penetrating silence gripped them all. Nobody wanted to make a sound and destroy whatever good luck they could enjoy.

By the time they were halfway there the Englishman came to a sudden halt.

"Wait." Falcon suddenly said, holding up an arm to stop them all.

"What's the matter Edward?" Julia asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. The Englishman's gaze was looked forward and a stern expression on his face.

"That tree." He began slowly. Everyone looked forward following his eyes to the sight of a single pine tree standing in the middle of the grass patch by itself. It looked innocent enough. "It's out of place on its own like that." Falcon cried on. "Best avoid it."

"Keep off the grass then." Gourmand muttered as the group silently edged their way around a considered harmful radius.

When it became clear they were not going to be fooled by its act, the tree groaned like splintering masts and with a sudden wrench it pulled itself up out of the earth. Standing on its roots it ran forward dripping Earth and mud.

"I do hate it when I'm right." Falcon muttered. "RUN!"

Walking like a crab's sideways scuttle the tree reared up on the furthest roots and jabbed forward at then, trying to strike them down.

Apollus and Julia led the children away, following behind after the Octopus twins who were running for their lives. Gourmand drew his butchers knife and a slashed at the roots that were snapping at him like angry vipers. Falcon finally dragged the chef back into a retreat with the tree racing after them.

Gourmand was swearing continually in Italian as the Englishman dragged him back over the fields towards the stone buildings and the green houses just beyond them.

"Young Master!" Falcon heard Apollus declared just up ahead. Glancing up, Falcon came to a sudden halt at the sight of the far end of the fields. The pine trees that marked the border line between the Gardens and the rest of London were tearing themselves out of the ground and standing up on their roots.

Like an army of them, they stood motionless for a single moment before charging down the short slope towards them.

"Bugger me!" Falcon ended up chocking out before he started running again.

"Out you're back into it!" Puss shouted at his large brother, who slammed his broad shoulders into a door marked 'private entrance'. The simple barrier broke down and the two pirates ran inside, followed by Miss WhitePearl, the old butler and Gunrock's kids.

Falcon and Gourmand were the last inside, the Englishman slamming the door back on the walking tree that was just behind them. It rammed its roots up against the barrier trying to force its way inside but Falcon kept his back to it. A ram rammed through the wood nearly skewering the Englishman in the groin.

"Ok, I think the time for subtlety is over." He declared, reaching into his jacket. "Power Fusion!"

Shafts of light lanced out through the gaps in the door before it flew off its hinges, slamming the tree back several feet.

"Power Hurricane!"

His clothes armour plates, Falcon came flying out with the exhaust vents of his robotic guise flaring bright orange. His body started spinning on its axis and the faster he spun, the more air was fed to the fire burning around him. The tree was caught up in the fiery tornado and its form was reduced to ashes almost immediately, the roots and entire bark incinerated. The ashes fell down to the floor and Falcon floated down to the ground to face the army charging at him.

He couldn't hold off that many by himself. But then again he didn't need to. All he had to do was buy the others enough time to reach the Wood Stone.

Slowly he crossed his arms in front of himself and with a loud clunk the secret missile compartments hidden on the outer edge of his arms and legs opened up.

"Power Explosion!"

The ground shook from the blasts as Apollus kicked down the door leading into the central Greenhouse.

The entire interior was full of vines, a thick layer of vegetation coating the walls like a canopy. The air was thick and humid like a jungle floor.

"My word." He gasped at sight that met him.

Hanging from the high ceiling above were dozens of pods; wrapped cocoons like flies in a web; dangling upside down by creepers and vines. Most of them were wriggling, but a few of them remained completely still and lifeless. Each cocoon was dripping with a thick transparent liquid.

Four creeper plant like creatures dropped from the ceiling to the floor, rolled around until they faced the intruders and moved towards them with wide mouths opening wide.

With a psychotic war cry, Gourmand shoved the old butler aside and charged at them with his butcher knife held high. Engaging all four of them at once, he slashed repeatedly at the vines that tired to bind him still.

"Excuse me." Julia said, stepping past the bewildered butler with her umbrella at the ready. Joining the chef, she went about battering the creatures as if they were weeds in a garden.

"I'm not sure I like gardens anymore." One of Gunrock's kids muttered as Apollus stepped out into the greenhouse and stared in mute fascination at the pods, then to his right at the fountain the pirates had described. A massive overflowing blow with a geyser of water rising directly in the centre, dozens of roots feeding directly out of the basin.

Almost floating on top of the geyser was a diamond shaped jewel. Apollus shattered towards it but stopped when his foot nudged against something lying on the floor.

Apollus looked down, then bent over and picked the object up. It was a blue bandana; an item of clothing the old butler recognised at once.

He glanced directly up and hovering above him was one of the writing human shaped pods. It was distinctly larger than the others and was wriggling a loud more as well. Muffled sounds were coming from inside and while it was impossible to tell the voice; whoever was inside was cursing in Spanish.

"Gourmand, bring your knife quickly!" Apollus called over. "I've found Gunrock!" The chef looked up to the pod Apollus was jabbing a finger at. Taking hold of his butchers knife like a javelin, he tossed it through the air. It severed the vines holding the pod to the ceiling and the cocoon dropped to the floor.

Someone inside cried out; "Damnit!"

Gourmand retrieved his knife and set about slicing through the web like substance around the man contained inside.

"Daddy!" One of the kids called out, running up as a large muscular tanned arm protruded out. It took Gourmand a while to cut through enough to free him completely but eventually Gunrock managed to pull himself out, tumbling out onto the floor with his clothes coated in that cocoon's transparent liquid.

"Good sir, are you alright?" Apollus asked. Gunrock looked up, then froze; eyes widening in stunned horror.

Without warning there was a sudden load thud from behind them and turning about quickly the older butler came face to face with perhaps the most horrifying thing he had ever seen.

The creature descended from the ceiling like a snake with the width of a tram along its long body.

It was like a Venus-fly trap, with a large crescent shaped head and long interconnecting teeth. Its wide head produced from a thin green neck covered in thorns. Thick saliva dripped from its wide mouth as it slathered across the floor, casting a shadow over them.

Before it came within snapping distance, a low rumbling began t increase from outside before a red object came hurtling through one of the windows; snapping the vines and blasting through with a spray of glass

"Stand back Apollus." Falcon cried, flying past. His armour was scrapped in various places and darkened patches showed where he had been dealt blows. "I've got this one."

Turning its attention from the others, the plant hissed like a reptile before barring down towards him.

"Power Missile!" The Englishman shouted, throwing a fist forward; the punch rocketing off away from him towards the plant. Root burst out of the ground and slapped the attack aside in mid air and the massive head snapped forward; trying to chomp down on Falcon's leg.

The Englishman flew directly up to avoid it, before recalling his metal head. It connected back onto his wrist with a cloud click.

"Power Rocket!" Rebounding off the side of a wall, Falcon soured forward towards the plant, the rocket attached to his back burning with energy and firing off a burn they propelled him forward at fantastic speeds.

The creature ducked under the attack and as Falcon soured past, vines shot out of the soil with lightening speed and wrapped themselves around the Englishman's heels. His own momentum swinging him around, Falcon was dragged down to crash into the ground with a crashing thud.

Dozens of vines burst through the soil, wrapping themselves around the Englishman's wrists and ankles, trying to pin him to the ground. His strength enhanced by the Power Stone, Falcon tore his way free just as the mouth of the hideous creature came down on him.

"Power hurricane." He declared, souring up into the air and twisting his body around; the exhaust vents on his arm venting red hot steam. The flames created by the twisted tornado scorched the plants entire body as it tried to bite down on him. Falcon dodged the massive teeth before flying to the side, grabbing one of the plant's roots and tugging it along with him. Torn from its soft soil, the creature squealed as Falcon lifted it high; the only anchor it had being the largest two roots that refused to budge.

Two large vines whipped up into the air like octopus tentacles and came down hard on the Englishman's back, sending him down with a loud crack towards the floor.

"Edward!" Julia called out trying to run forward but Apollus stopped her.

"Don't my dear." He told her. "This fight is out of our league."

Falcon came down to the ground on his feet and instantly rebounded, the rocket on his back flying into full force as he rocketed forward towards the plant. The vines were waiting once again, swatting him out of the way.

Falcon fell back to the ground, scrapping along the ground until he came to a stop. This wasn't working, he needed to do this some other way.

Glancing to the side he saw it, the fountain the Octopus twins had mentioned. It was overflowing with water and placed atop its apex was another Power Stone; this one coloured a pale violet.

"The stone of wood." He hissed, before darting to the side towards it. If he could get that stone away from that place then the plants would have nothing to maintain their fusion with.

As if sensing his plan, the plant sent dozens of creepers, vines and roots charging at him, the floor breaking up under him and the thick wooden tentacles lashing up. Falcon dodged them all and flew on forward; hand outstretched towards the stone.

AN inch before his fingertips came wine reaching distance of it, dozens of vines flew out of the darkness, wrapping themselves around his arms and legs and with unequalled strength dragging him down and pinning him to the floor.

Before he could break free, dozens more burst out of the soil beneath the tiles; encircling the Englishman and binding his arms and legs to his side. Unable to move, all Falcon was able to do was futilely struggle.

"EDWARD!" Julia called out trying to run to his aid but was stopped by a chef and a butler holding onto her.

The mouth of the creature moved over Falcon, threatening to crush him between its oversized teeth. Falcon tried to break free, to free an arm; to do something but hadn't the necessary strength even in his Fusion form.

Seeing her beloved about to face death, Julia smashed Apollus in the face to force him to let go. Breaking free of his grip, she stamped on Gourmand's foot and then ran while one was holding a bleeding nose and the other hoping around on one foot.

Before she reached Falcon, someone else did.

Octo and Puss charged out of the darkness with a loud cry; holding between them a large axe taken from a gardener's shed. Preoccupied with Falcon the plant didn't sense them coming until their weapon was raised high in the air ready to strike.

The axe came down with a loud and wet whack, slicing deep into the vines before hitting the roots. The creature screamed as its green lifeblood sprayed out into the air and in retribution he brought a thick creeper vine around like a whip, smacking the two brothers high into the air to crash into the wall.

Their actions however had enabled the Englishman to free one of his arms. The vines were trying to compensate, wrapping themselves higher and higher in their attempt to completely engulf him.

Falcon had only once chance and he had to make the attempt count. Snarling, he glanced towards the fountain and the Wood Stone placed aloft in it.

"Power…" Falcon started raising hand; the vines wrapping around it trying to pull it down. "MISSILE!" Just as the vines engulfed him completely, his clenched fist rocketed forward; blasting through the air trailing heat.

With a loud crash it smashed into the foundation, breaking the stone masonry; the flow of water ceasing and the Power Stone of Wood dropping down. It bounced off the edge of the water pool before clattering to a stop.

Severed from the energy source that maintained its bizarre mutation, the master plant gagged; thick green foam spraying out of its mouth. It roared loudly, sounding like a wounded lion before the vines holding Falcon began to wither; trying from fresh green to a dark brown.

The Englishman broke free; snapping the vines with both hands before turning and in a single movement delivered the death blow.

"Power Explosion!"

The explosion that rocked the garden could be felt throughout the entire district. Police officers a dozen streets away felt the ground shake underneath their feet and windows rattled loudly in their frames.

With a final scram silenced midway, the creature toppled backwards and crashed to the ground splintering the tiles. Once down, it began shrinking and shrinking until it was its original size again, a normal Venus-fly trap.

The mutated plants throughout the garden followed the same reversal, changing back to the normal harmless forms they had once been. The army of trees surrounding the green houses toppled over where they stood, falling to the ground as animate as before.

The vines coating the greenhouses receded back, some withering and turning brown before falling to the ground; the siege of the garden now over.

Falcon dropped to the ground, free from the vines. His armour coated in the thick green blood of the plant which nearly covered him from head to toe.

"Edward darling, you did it!" Julia declared, throwing herself at the Englishman and hugging him tightly to her, ruining her clothes by pressing them in the green blood.

The two Octopus twins moved to where the power Stone of wood had dropped.

Octo reach down to pick it up but stopped when he noticed he was being overshadowed. Both he and his smaller brother glanced up to see Falcon standing there, in full fusion form with his metal arms crossed in front of him.

"You did me a favour today, so I'm going to give to the count of five to get away before I change my mind." The Englishman stated holding out his open palm. "1"

Both brothers smiled nervously before Octo gingerly picked the stone up and past it him.

"Good day to you sir." Puss said, before they both about faced and ran for their lives.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"Edward my boy… Edward I… just what in blazes are you covered in man?" Erode stared the Englishman down. Falcon was still covered from head to toe in the green lifeblood of the plants. It was a substance that refused to remove itself from his clothes no matter how hard he scrubbed at it. Julia eventually removed his jacket to take it to be washed.

She wanted to take his trousers too but Falcon refused to let her anywhere near his belt.

"It'll come off eventually." The Englishman muttered, sitting down on a bench and leaning back on it; staring up blankly at the ceiling.

The authorities had moved into Kew Gardens after the commotion the battle had caused attracted their attention. Falcon left them to do the tidying up of the dead monstrous plants and various staff that didn't make it.

It would have possibly to stay and explain what happened without being thought a dangerous lunatic, so Falcon and his ground made a discreet exit. The Octopus twins had once again disappeared as well, vanishing the moment their backs were turned.

Still, since the two of them did pull their weight in that endeavour Falcon decide that for just this once, he would let them go.

Now, Falcon was back at the British Museum; feeling exhausted, hungry, thirsty and in need of a good night's sleep. Before he could deal with any of those problems however, Erode's research had to come first.

"Oh, don't matter… I managed to get my hands on the original documents, the ones your father didn't take off with." The Doctor reported. "Once I cross referenced them with those papers you gave me I discovered something quite extraordinary."

"Go on." Falcon said.

"I can't explain the historical inaccuracies of this, but it seems that two of the empires that fought in the war Lord WhitePearl's papers mention were the civilisations of Rome and Ancient Egypt." Falcon leaned forward suddenly appearing interested.

"And the third?"

"Still researching… I'll need more time for that. But... what I did find out was that the Roman Empire had a secret cult devoted to the study, and use of the Power Stones.

It was called the Order of Darkgem and was founded in the days of Julius Ceaser himself.

According to the papers you acquired, it may be that this ancient order discovered the location of the Fabled Light Stone itself." Falcon's eyes lit him.

"The Light Stone… the fabled gemstone of elemental life?" Erode nodded. Falcon's face broke into a wide grin. "You know where it is then?"

"Unfortunately, no. The Order did not acquire the stone itself but I believe the location may still be inscribed in their ancient meeting place beneath the Coliseum in Rome."

Falcon jumped to his feet in a near acrobatic twist, that smile refusing to leave his face even for an instant.

"Then that is my next stop. It's the last stone we need to find Doc… if we can keep that one out of Kraken's hands then we're laughing."

"I warn you Edward Falcon." Erode added quickly, suddenly looking serious as he put a hand on the Englishman's shoulder. "I'm coming to the conclusion that there are other groups than ourselves and the pirates that want these stones.

The information I obtained was hard to acquire and almost restricted. Someone with very high level connections wants anything regarding the Power Stone's to be suppressed.

The light Stone is like none of the others and contains power yet to be understood by mankind.

Thread careful when you look for it… and say nothing of your mission to anyone."

--------------------------------------------------------

-

"You lost it?" Kraken was not pleased.

"We're sorry sir." Kraken was not pleased at all.

"Not as sorry as you'll be when you get back to the ship." The Octopus twins had managed to hide themselves in an abandoned building on the docks near the Thames. "You dunderheads just cost me yet another Power Stone. Now Falcon has at least six. If he controls the mass majority of the stones then taking them from him will be that much harder." On the table in front of them they had laid another of the Pirate King's magical trinkets. A crystal ball that projected the angry face off the pirate himself into the air.

"It wasn't a total loss sir, we found out where they're heading next." Puss quickly spoke up. If they returned to Kraken with nothing it was more than likely he was have them thrown overboard while their ship was in the air. This piece of information may just save their lives.

Kraken raised and eyebrow and waited for them to continue, his expression explaining silently that if this wasn't good then they were dead men.

"We followed them to the Museum sir, heard them taking about Rome … something about the Light stone and…" Octo started but was almost instantly cut off.

"The light Stone!" Kraken declared with a wide eye. "Are you certain?"

"Yes sir… we heard them talking we did. The clue they need to locate it is in Rome."

Back onboard the Prince Octopus, miles away from the English coast; Kraken sat in his cabin suddenly deep in thought.

Of all the stones, two were exceptionally powerful. The stones of light and darkness, both representing the balance that maintained the universe. For years Kraken had searched for either stone.

The dark stone would have augmented his necromancy to impossible heights… while the light stone had the ability to grant him power over the living as well as the dead. Even in two hundred years of research had he been able to pinpoint the location of those stones.

And now…

Praise be to that Englishman, he thought to himself with a widening smug grin. Thanks to him the pirate king may attain all nine stones.

"I'm on my way to Italy now boys." He declared, speaking into the Crystal ball he had placed upon his desk. "Follow those idiots and meet up with me in Rome."

"Aye Aye sir!" Both Octopus brothers declared at the same time, saluting and snapping to attention.

"I'm warning you two. Mess this up and you're finished."

The image of Kraken disappeared and the crystal ball before the two brothers went dark.

"Do you suppose we should have told him we're the ones that caused the whole mess in the gardens?" Octo asked.

"Just look tough and let me do the talking from now on, alright?" Puss replied casting him a hostile sideways glance.

--------------------------------------------------------------

-

The police were questioning everyone on the docks about the chaos in the gardens and about the many bodies being found half buried in soil. The gardeners found alive were scared out of their skin and constantly muttering to themselves. It was going to be a while before they got anything coherent out of them so the police had to settle with questioning anyone heading out down the Thames.

It look some fast talking but eventually Falcon managed to persuade the office to let them get onto the Turbine Ship heading south into France. From there they would take a train to the base of the Alps before entering Italy.

"Ah Rome, the birthplace of western civilisation." Gourmand sighed with approval when Falcon announced their next destination. "A city of culture, exquisite foods…"

"And bloody gladiatorial duels." Falcon added with a large smirk on his face as Julia shot him a disapproving look.

"Dad, what was it like in that pod?" One of Gunrock's kids asked the large Mexican as he sat down at a table.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now son." He replied, wavering over to the waiter and ordering the strongest alcohol he could from the Bar. "It was sticky, constricting and suffocating and I'd rather forget about it."

"Not claustrophobic are you Gunrock old boy?" Falcon asked looking back over his shoulder.

"No… I just don't like being wrapped like a fly in a spiders web." Gunrock replied, taking the glass from out of the waiters hand and downing it all in one go. "More please."

The anchor was cast off and the Turbine ship rose into the sky

A raven stood on a pilling the end of the dock watching it rise, fidgeting with its wings. Its glazed red, watchful, eyes observed silently unblinking.

A seagull landed beside it, attempting to knock the other bird off the perch. The black creature turned to look right at it and its eyes glowed intensely blood red.

The seagull gave a loud squawk as the Raven's mouth expanded to hideously large propositions and a snake shot out of the darkness within, its jaws snapping the sea bird's neck before dragging the body back down with it as the beak shut fast.


	21. The Arena, part 1

**_Chapter 9_**: The Arena

* * *

Mrs. Georgina Falcon, before she was married, had been known a Miss Georgina Archon; daughter of the Earl of East Sussex. She was wed to Pride Falcon, son of the renowned Horacio Falcon, at the age of nineteen and in the tradition of nobility married into wealth.

She was a tidy woman who frowned upon disorder and unscheduled or spontaneous events. The gardens she had had planted around the Falcon estate reflected that personality. Every hedgerow, tree and flower arrangement was cut and styled with almost architectural precision.

Coming home to find the house in ruins, her greenhouse destroyed and her garden in flames was sufficed to say not one of her best moments.

Nearly fainting at the sight she retired to her brothers manor in the country where she might recover from her sudden illness. About a few weeks later she returned, already on the war path, ready to plough her way through her youngest son's excuses and give him a piece of her mind.

When she finally did arrived back, Edward had already left aboard a Turbine Ship for the States, waving goodbye as she screamed at him from the ground.

"Ha ha, that's my boy!" Pride declared returning home to the story. He hung up his pilots scarf and goggles on the coat rack near the front door and began removing his gloves.

"I don't understand how you can encourage this kind of behaviour in him." Georgina angrily stated. "It is hardly fitting for a member of both the Falcon and Archon house to act like some kind of low life ruffian." Mrs Falcon had never approved of the lifestyle Edward had chosen for himself.

Nobles, at least in her view, were upstanding citizens of the upper crust of British Society, the cream of English stock, proud rulers who by bloodline carried out their responsibilities for their country.

And how was her son living up to these responsibilities? By engaging in the filthy commerce of the everyday man, ignoring his obligation to marry a woman from another noble house and most outrageous of all, having foreigners as confidents and friends.

"Now now, remember we had an arrangement?" Pride taunted her with a all knowing smile. "Edward is under MY jurisdiction. He's my son and I believe he should develop the way he is right."

"He's going to give both our families a bad name… sneaking off and taking our best man servant with him." Georgina paced the hallway, imagining half the things she would say to her wayward son upon his return.

"Apollus is a man of sound judgement and I'm sure he'll keep the boy out of trouble." Pride stated, putting his gloves into his pocket and making for the stairs. "Have more faith in Edward, my dear, he'll do us all proud ultimately I can assure you of that." With that he walked up the stairs, making his way along the landing towards his private study.

While most of the other rooms in the manor it had been ransacked by the pirates when they raided the city. Luckily however Pride never kept the important documents and other bits and pieces he wished to remain private in any cupboard of desk.

There was a secret compartment hidden underneath the floorboards under his writing desk. Closing the door behind him, Pride crossed the room and threw open the curtains. The original curtains had been torn during the raid and replaced with new velvet ones.

From here, Pride had a good view of the river and the city. A few seagulls flew past his window cawing loudly.

Retreating back into the room, he knelt down and pushed the secret compartment open. Within was a small oak box with a lock. He placed this box on the table and then reached into his pocket, taking out a small iron key.

The lid flipped open, revealing a large collection of folded papers inside. Most of them were hand written notes but there were also old diagrams and maps, some rubbings of ancient runes and hieroglyphics and at the very bottom of the item Pride was looking for.

It was package sent to him from a college in Egypt over five years ago. Along the hand written letter it contained several pieces of chipped stonework and a drawing. Pride took the drawing out and laid it across the desk, pinning the corners down with a candle stick and a cup.

The sketched lines showed a carved stone entrance to a catacomb below the sands and many references in side notes were made to something called 'the tomb of the visitor'.

"But just who is this 'visitor'?" Pride asked himself out load. That had been the question his college had been wishing to answer, but in the tomb itself unearthed by Lord WhitePearl's American expedition, the body was nowhere to be found.

Strangely, the tomb had been prepared for the reception of a man of great importance, sealed and cursed to prevent entry by grave robbers yet there was no corpse. The sarcophagus was empty.

Pride laid the papers he had taken from Dr. Erode out across the desk as well, using them as a reference most as he skimmed through the notes.

"Valgas would know." Pride grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose thoughtfully with two fingers. "But I doubt he's going to give me any answers."

Edward would soon learn of the importance of Egypt in the Power Stone legacy, and their family connection to it.

The game the Falcon bloodline had played for centuries was coming to an abrupt end.

But until that moment, Pride had to play for time. The Acolytes were still ahead, every moment bringing them closer and closer to their ultimate victory. Their shadowy master, whose identify had been concealed since the start of this game, had to be stalled. And there was only one way Pride could do that.

Although it would put his own life in a great deal of danger.

There was a sudden, unexpected knock at the door. Acting on instinct, Pride swept the desk draw open and shoved the papers and other artifacts inside to hide them from view. Only once they were out of sight did he move to open the door.

Another of the houses' butlers was there to greet him.

"You have guests, sir." He stated as he showed Pride down to the living room.

Waiting for them there were four people. Two of which Pride recognized immediately.

"Ah ha, Ryoma, Wang-Tang!" The aging Englishman declared entering the room. "So good to see you again. What's it been? A year and a half?"

The samurai bowed low in a mark of respect and the Chinese youth managed a wicked smile.

"Oh and who might these raving beauties be?" Pride added, glancing back the two men to the girls.

Ayame blushed furiously and looked away, becoming timid. Rouge, her hair loose out of its usual pony tail, just stood there with a pleasant smile. Unlike the ninja girl she had attempted to fit in with the local colour by donning a more moderate dress and hair style. Despite this Mrs. Falcon was still sending both girls hostile glares from across the room, as if she considered them both invaders in their territory.

"While it is good to see you again Lord Falcon, I'm afraid we can not stay long." Ryoma started trying cut the hostility in the air off before it reached unmanageable proportions. "It is urgent that we speak with your son immediately."

Pride hummed and folded his arms.

"Well unfortunately I'm afraid he's not home." He began.

"I know this. I was hoping to learn where he went." The samurai went on. "I believe he may be in great danger."

"Danger?" Mrs. Falcon started suddenly looking more pensive than before. "What happened. What happened to my baby?"

Pride managed a ironic smile. His wife could maintain the illusion of disapproving hostility towards her black sheep boy but when push came to shove her true concern always came through.

"There is a man who wishes to do him harm." Wang-Tang added quickly. "Falcon knows this man but does not know his true intentions. He has to be warned before it is too late."

The horror on Georgina's face intensified.

"You're in luck." Pride said. "I bumped into my son when I was in London yesterday.

The family associate, Doctor Erode, told me that he left for Rome in Italy."

"Rome?" Rouge repeated.

"The Coliseum to be exact. Something about an archaeological investigation to some old Italian Catacombs."

The samurai grunted angrily in annoyance and frustration.

"We thank you for this information Sir Pride." Wang-Tang said with a short bow. "Don't worry. We'll make sure your son returns home safely."

"It's a five day trip, even on a Turbine Ship." Ryoma growled, clearly annoyed as they left the Falcon estate. "We'll never arrive there in time to warn him." Valgas was moving too fast for them and Falcon was going to walk right into his little trap before they could stop him.

"If we need to get there quickly, then I will get us there. My carpet travels at great speeds when it needs to." Rouge assured him with a smile. Ryoma couldn't help but smile himself.

The samurai had never had much in the way of women in his life. Like all serious swordsmen, he had spent most of his life in training and a samurai took training very seriously. Even despite this Ryoma had never been comfortable around woman, apart from those he knew. They made him feel uncomfortable and distracted, like he was an adolescent again.

When he was around Rouge however it was different. While she was certainly gifted with a tremendously attractive body, he immediately saw that there was more to her than that. She was witty, intelligent, funny and very caring. Almost too much so in the violent world she was caught up in.

Ryoma still wasn't sure why Galuda's Walk of Dreams would show her to him but he was glad it had. "Are you sure Mistress Ghana will be alright with this… Mel… of yours?" The fortune teller added looking a little pensive.

"If she would not be, I certainly wouldn't have allowed my Sensei to stay there either." Ryoma told her.

"Or my brother." Ayame added in as if annoyed anyone would suggest that Mel of all people would betray them. The ninja girl still felt she owed something in the way of defence to the book store owner who had helper her out so much during her first few weeks in England.

"They'll be fine." Wang-Tang chuckled. "Come on, we need to head after Falcon before Valgas can spring his trap."

As they left the house, none of them they were aware they were being watched. Pride observed them go from the living room window.

This visit had troubled him. If they were correct then Valgas was far more ahead of them then Pride had dared to imagine.

"What move are you making?" He asked himself. He'd known Edward was directed by the Acolytes somehow but this was dire news indeed. Italy would bring them eventually to Egypt and then to the ancient tombs. And within those tombs…

A sudden chill passed over the aging Englishman. The consequences didn't bare thinking of.

The enemy was one step away from completely victory in this game.

Pride had to act fast.

"Dear, is something wrong?" Georgina asked reading his expression as something of a bad omen.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut my time at home sort, my dear." He stated in reply a little too calmly for her taste. "I must make a trip to Egypt immediately."

"Egypt?" Georgina repeated looking a little stunned. "Why on Gods green earth are you going to Egypt?"

"Its for the well being of our country, our family and most of all our son."

* * *

As a company of eleven people disembarked the Turbine ship and stepped onto Italian soil, none of them noticed the large black bird sitting on the top of a wall near the port. Its doll like eyes watched their every movement with great scrutiny.

Suddenly however the bird looked up, twitching back and forth as if heard a far away voice that gave it instructions. It squawked once loudly before taking to the air.

"There it is young Master." Apollus began at the sight of massive stone construct before them. "The Coliseum."

The Roman Arena was it was otherwise known was just as the pictures of it in various newspapers showed it. Over time the structure had been damaged and a good portion of it had collapsed but still it somehow managed to maintain its grandeur.

"According to the guide, the order to construct it was made by Emperor Vespasian in 72AD and the work was completed during the reign of his son, Emperor Titus in 80AD." The old Butler carried on, oblivious to the fact that nobody was really listening.

"Ah, Rome." Gourmand sighed, taking a deep breath of the air and relishing the feel of the southern Italian sun. "The city were true civilisation was born. Birthplace of the food, wine…"

"And Romance." Julia added, wrapping her arms around Falcon from behind and hugging her close to him, pressing her cheek against his. The Englishman didn't even flinch at her touch.

Even Julia noticed this to be out of character for him. Leaning around she looked at the troubled expression on the Englishman's face.

"Something the matter?" Gunrock asked. He followed Falcon's gaze to a poster on the side of a nearby wall. It was a recruitment poster for the Italian navy.

It showed lionized heroic soldiers marching to victory with the Italian flag painted onto the horizon. Falcon had seen this shameless type of propaganda before. This had been what the politicians had sold to the English to make the war for 'king and country' sound patriotic.

If Falcon's memory served there had been nothing patriotic about the French front lines. Yet still the men threw their lives aware.

It had taken Falcon a while to understand why, but it soon became obvious that the posters and speeches, all the supposed patriotism had been a subtle form of brainwashing.

The posters were everywhere along the docks and a good ways towards the Coliseum. They were on walls everywhere one turned. Most of them had been recently put up.

He growled and continued on, almost leaving the others behind.

Falcon enjoyed fighting.

That is to say, he enjoyed boxing and one on one fights. That he could get into.

War on the other hand was a different story.

"Come on, let's all forget our troubles with the sampling of local cuisine." Gourmand ventured. "Pizza, Lasagne, Pasta… then there's not forgetting the wine. The best from the southern and northern vineyards, with a taste so heavenly as to challenge the taste buds of the most accomplished consumer."

"Not now." Falcon sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "Right now, I'd rather just get this over with."

Gourmand stood stock still and stared after the Englishman with barley contained fury. His face went red as if he might explode at any moment."

"Again I see more evidence that ignorant foreigners can not appreciate the fine foods." The chef snorted eventually turning his nose up. "When one in is the holy city of Rome herself, not to take the chance to sample the food and the wine is an act of blasphemy."

As they neared the Coliseum the unmistaken sound of the roar of a crowd of some size struck them full in the face.

It reached a peek when preceded by a loud thud that shook the ground.

"I didn't think the old Arena would still be in use." Gunrock stated looking a little surprised.

"It wasn't the last time I was home." Gourmand complained sourly. "This is a monument to the former greatness of my imperial country. It should be preserved, not trampled on by hundreds of tourists."

Curious, Falcon went up the large stone steps that lead to one of the entrances. Apollus and the others followed close behind them. The roar of the crowd got louder and louder as they moved into the old Coliseum and then out into the arena pit itself.

Whatever seats still remained were full to the brim with people, all cheering as loudly as they could.

From the balcony they were on, Falcon could see right down into the arena pit itself. In amongst the sand two men were fighting, going hand to hand in an attempt to smash each other into submission.

"Cool it's a martial arts tournament!" One of Gunrock's kids said grinning, running up to the rail to get a better view.

"Well, its may not be Gladiatorial duels to the death but it's certainly brutal." Apollus muttered, as one of the combatants took out of his opponent by the shoulders and tossed him back across the arena.

"I don't believe it." Falcon began, staring down towards them.

The one who was just picking himself back up he didn't know but the other was a figure most familiar. A tall man with tanned skin and short but spiky blonde hair. He was extremely well build with chiselled muscle and broad shoulders.

He was naked from the waist up apart from a pair of white gloves with studded wrist and a golden chain around his neck, a round ruby like jewel hanging on his chest. His pants were light blue with a yellow lightning bolt streak down each side.

"Mr. Valgas?" Julia started in surprise.

Down there, fighting in the Roman Coliseum was the man who was funding their expedition to find the Power Stones.

His moves were stunning to watch. Despite the bulky body he was incredibly fast, blocking his opponents kicks with ease before retaliating with a punch that left Falcon breathless to watch.

Valgas fought with passion, unleashing power in his techniques that the Englishman had only dreamed about.

It was impossible to tell exactly what fighting style he was using. There was all mixed elements, some Falcon recognised from boxing, wrestling and even several fluent kicks taken from tai-chi. It was as if he'd mastered all know fighting styles and merged them together, resulting in this unbeatable combo that sent his opponent flying out across the sand strewn arena until he connected with the stone wall encircling.

"And the Winner of the tournament by knockout is Rome's very own Valgas!" The announced proclaimed over loud speaker and Valgas lifted his fist in triumph to the roar of the crowd.

At the sight of Valgas, Gunrock looked quite pale. Thankfully everyone was too preoccupied with the arena to notice it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, contrary to our schedule we are having one final round for you to enjoy." The loud speaker voice continued. "Our pride and joy, Valgas the invincible, will now duel an up-and-coming fighting star well known in his own country for his skill."

Valgas moved to the centre of the centre and flexed his wide shoulders, shaking the rolling sweat off his body.

"Presenting, our champion's new challenger…." With deliberate movements, Valgas turned to face the onlookers and pointed up directly towards the Englishman. "Edward Falcon!"

Falcon was at a stunned loss at the roar of the crowd, egging him on to enter the Arena and duel their champion.

"This is utter nonsense, a Falcon noble does not demean himself by…" Apollus started but Gunrock stopped him by tapping the butler on his shoulders.

"He's already gone." The Mexican told him with a gesture towards Falcon, who by now could be seen leaping over the stands on his way down to the arena with the most eager look imaginable on his face.

"Young Master!" Apollus called after him but he was already too late.

"Knock 'em dead Eddy dear!" Julia called after him, shaking her fist in the air.

"Miss WhitePearl! Please don't encourage this behaviour!" Apollus implored her.

Somersaulting over the edge of the pit Falcon dropped into the centre of the arena.

Valgas turned to face him, a wide smile spreading over his face.

"I greet you Edward Falcon, I see you've taken my words to heart. I see more spirit in you." He stated, noting the enthusiastic expression on the Englishman's face. "And so, let us put your mettle to the test in the Arena of champions!"

Without a moments hesitation Falcon charged, fist drawn back. Meeting his opponent in the centre of the Coliseum he threw the punch forward. Valgas swiped the blow aside with the back of his hand before throwing his own punch forward.

It was only by backstopping as fast as he could Falcon was able to avoid the strike. Trying to use Valgas' own attack against him the Englishman swung in close while the larger man was still moving. His leg swung around, nearly striking Valgas on the side of the chest.

Surprising everyone with his shear speed Valgas not only dodged the attack but went on a full offensive.

His arms were a blur as he landed countless numbers of punches directly into Falcon's body knocking him left and right before finally smacking him to the ground to land with a loud thwack in the sand.

Falcon struggled to get himself up, paused for a moment to spit out a mixture of blood and saliva before back flipping up to his feet and adopting a fighting stance towards his opponent.

The crowd cheered, their cries filling the air around them.

"Yes, now that is what I'm talking about." Valgas stated with a grin that showed off his oddly sharp teeth before he darted in. "Can you feel it young Falcon, the heart thumping in your chest? The adrenaline pulsing through your blood?

The feeling one only gets from immersing oneself completely in the fight. Can you feel it?"

The two of the exchanged punches, kicks and an assortment of other physical attacks at such tremendous speed it almost appeared like a blur to the outside observer.

Falcon had always enjoyed bare fist fighting. It had given him a sense of purpose and dare he selfishly say it; power. It wasn't just the feeling of being stronger than someone else either. It was a feeling of reconnecting, a feeling of completeness that was unattainable anywhere else.

Since both Kraken and the war, Falcon's love of fighting had lessened considerably to the point where it almost detested him.

Valgas' philosophy had reawakened that love of battle in him and when Valgas saw the burning fire in the Englishman's eyes, he smiled and fought back even harder than before.

As if he could increase the speed of his moves as will, he powered through Falcon's own strikes and slammed a punch directly into the Englishman's chest. The result of a shockwave that could be felt throughout the entire arena.

Falcon was sent flying backwards to smash into the side of the pit, breaking the stone on impact.

"Edward!" Julia cried out from above as the Englishman slumped down to the arena floor.

Still he didn't give up and with utter determination on his face, he pushed himself back up to his unsteady feet. The Power Stone in his pocket was burning with a ravenous anticipation, feeding him with strength, keeping him on his feet. It pulsed with his heart and soured with his soul.

"Is this… is this how the Stones work?" Falcon asked, looking up as Valgas approached.

"The stones respond to human emotion and will and their power intensifies when the mind, body and soul of their user is set on a goal." Valgas replied.

"You attack with such power.. Such passion and strength." Falcon carried on. "How can you do that?"

"By uniting the body, mind and soul. Casting aside all doubts and fears, discarding distractions." Valgas carried on. "There is only one way to fight Edward Falcon, and that is with everything you've got!"

He clenched a fist before charging at the staggering Englishman, bringing his arm back and tensing is muscles ready to deliver a finishing blow. Time seemed to slow down and Falcon watched as his opponent got nearer and nearer.

The words of his father passed through the Englishman's head in those precious few seconds. Words about war, and about life. They intermixed with Valgas' own words, about the nature of the fight and the immersion one can have in it.

Falcon still did not fully understand what drove man to fight so much but perhaps, he mused, it did not matter.

Bringing his own fist up, he swung it forward with all the strength he could muster straight into the path of Valgas' own coming punch.

The second shockwave was even more powerful than the first, dislodging a few pieces of stone from the top of the arena and filling the air was dust.

When it finally settled, Falcon was lying slumped on the ground while Valgas stood over him.

"And the winner, once again by knockout is Valgas the Invincible!"

* * *

With a loud groan, Falcon pushed his eyes open. The first sight that met him were the sparkling of dozens of stars high above in the night star. Blinking, he sat up straight up and hissed. His back and stomach muscles ached as if someone had taken a large branch to them.

"I do hope you're not too sore. I did try not to break any bones." Valgas stated, still with a faint smile on his lips. The large man was standing nearby with a shirt on with a towel draped over his shoulder, his arms folded behind his back. Falcon shook his head groggily and looked around. They were still in the arena and some time had passed since then. The arena was empty of spectators and it was the beginning of night, stars blinking one by one above.

Julia was sitting nearby where she had watched over the Englishman, her expression turning relieved to see him awake.

They were in the Emperor's private box, where ages ago the ruler of Rome would sit to view the spectacles of Lions and Gladiators.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine." Falcon replied, flexing his arm.

"Your style has improved and you fought with both passion and heart." The larger man continued. "I would dare that you've been put through some challenges since we last met. Challenges which have put your spirit to the test."

"Been though one or two things."

Valgas chuckled slightly before looked up at the sky.

"Well shame on you good sir." Julia said looking annoyed. "You may be the financial supplier of this er' endeavour but that was still uncalled for."

"Its ok, Julia." Falcon told her. "Actually, after that little sparing match I feel a lot better."

"I don't say this to everybody, but you remind me of myself when I was younger." Valgas sighed, seeming a little detached keeping his eyes on the stars in the clear sky above. "Paradoxically, I hated war but loved fighting. I enjoyed seeing the duels in the Arena but when our soldiers came back from campaigns aboard I couldn't bare to look at the horrific injuries some of them had."

Falcon opened his mouth to say something.

"I could see the confusion in your eyes." Valgas added in quickly. "Confusion I had to overcome in order to master the techniques of the body and mind.

Confusion that tears you between your love of the fight and your hatred of war." He gave the Englishman a frank look. "My father once told me that man has a dual nature and while he strives for peace, he will ironically fight to that end."

"Yeah I guess so." Falcon sighed.

"Well just what are y'all doing here anyway?" Julia asked, looking up at the larger man.

"Can't a man be entitled to visit his home country?" Valgas retorted with an ironic smile. "I'm their regional martial arts champion and I have fans all over Italy." Julia's sceptical expression did not change. "Very well… that is my official reason for visiting but as you're aware I have other concerns beside tournaments.

I've been keeping tabs on you and the word is you're looking for information leading to another stone."

"You keep good tabs." Falcon commented dryly.

"Good enough to know your looking for the secret meeting places of the Order of Dark Gem." Valgas carried on. "Their order is a fable here in Rome, an Imperial day Illuminati you might say. People have been searching for their supposed meeting place for centuries without much luck." He managed a smile. "After I heard your destination was the Coliseum I put two and two together. My men have been combing the Arena most of the day."

Falcon blinked and looked up at him with a hopeful expression.

"You mean you found it?" He asked. Valgas nodded once.

"That we did. It took some persuasion to get past the authorities who don't let outside organisations coveting their landmarks, but since it was the people's hero Valgas himself asking, I don't think they had much in the way of a choice."

"Say, where are the others?" The Englishman asked, suddenly noting the absence of Gunrock and the others.

"Gourmand took Gunrock's little tykes to our hotel." Julia replied.

"And Gunrock and your butler have taken point to explore the underground catacombs." Valgas continued. "We found the entrance in the pits where they used to keep the Lions. It had been sealed up and it took us a while to open it but its all yours now."

Before Valgas could say any more, two men in black suits ascended the stone stairs to the precipice. One of them crossed over and whispered something into Valgas' ear. Valgas himself only nodded once in confirmation before turning to face Falcon and Julia.

"I wish you luck. And now, if you excuse me I am needed elsewhere." He said in farewell, giving them a short wave before leaving with his two escorts close behind him.

"Well that was odd." Julia stated with a cocked eyebrow watching them go.

"What was odd?" Falcon asked, testing his neck muscles.

"Valgas said he enjoyed seeing fights in the Arena as a kid." She went on seeming puzzled. "But the Arena's only just been reopened. The last fights held here before then where in the time of the Roman Empire."

"Maybe there's another arena?" Falcon suggested. "Ah, who cares? Come on, let's get after Apollus and Gunrock before it gets any darker."

"Edward dear, you should rest."

"Rest? When the answer to the location of arguably the most powerful Power Stone is so close?" The Englishman asked. "Not on your life."

* * *

The stone floor inside one of the ancient lion pits was false, mere sandstone carefully placed so that no one might suspect it was the entrance to a flight of stone stairs that lead down into the ancient catacombs that not only spread underneath the Arena pit but for a good few Miles beneath Rome.

"This may take longer than expected." Gunrock muttered at the sight of a seemingly never ending series of dark tunnels.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have left the young master's side." Apollus ventured looking uncertain. "I know Miss WhitePearl can be trusted to look after him, but if something happened to him I don't know what I'd tell Master Pride."

"While your concern is touching, Apollus, I'm just fine." Falcon told him, coming down the stairs after them.

"Young Master, how are you?" The old butler started at him.

"I'll not playing the Violin for a while but yes, I'll be fine." The Englishman assured him. "Now, let's just find this meeting place and go."

"But that could be anywhere down here." Gunrock said, gesturing out as the expansive tunnel that stood before them. Even in the dim light dozens of tunnel entrance could be seen, all of them going in different directions.

"Oh boy." Julia muttered.

Falcon paused there, putting on a thoughtful expression that did not really suite him. He looked first left, then right as I searching for some sort of clue. The Order of Dark Gem used this as a meeting place thousands of years ago. That meant that they must have had some means of telling which way to go.

Did Valgas' men give you any directions as which way it might be?" He asked.

"They said its likely the chamber we're looking for is still under the arena." Gunrock replied. "So it shouldn't be too far away."

The Englishman hummed something to himself and taped his index finger against the end of his chin.

Eventually running out of ideas, he place a hand over his eyes and before pointing in random directions while going 'eni' minie' mynie' mo'.

Julia however was making a more detail observation, examining the ground on which they stood. At their junction point were three passageway, each leading off away from each other.

Only one of those passageways had a worn floor, where dozens of feet had trodden repeatedly to smooth it down. Examining the entrance to this passageway, she cleared the brick dust off the side and discovered some etched into the stonework. It was a carved image about the shape of a diamond.

She called Falcon's attention to it at once.

For a brief moment he was tempted to hug her, but refrained knowing she would take it entirely the wrong way.

Taking a flash light, Apollus led the way down the tunnel as it seemed to descend but keep itself within the radius of arena itself. Several times the tunnel tried to deviate off, and each time they came to a fork they discovered once of these passageway entrance had a diamond etched into them under encrusted dirt and cobwebs.

Eventually they came to a dead end, a large stone surface baring their way. Like a flat wall made out of solid brick, the barrier bared their way completely.

"Guess it's a no go." Gunrock muttered looking a little disappointed.

"I don't think so." Falcon replied with a smile. He bent down and brick up a loose brick from the floor. Heaving his back over his shoulder he tossed it at the wall in his way.

It struck the layer of dirt and rust covering the surface, which cracked and fell away with a loud crash and a bellowing of dust. Engraved into the surface underneath was a diamond shaped icon.

Directly down the middle of which was a gap, where the two halves of a massive door met. Now the dirt was gone, there were even metallic holders for torches were visible on either side.

Gunrock flexed his muscles, before moving forward and slamming his shoulder against the side of the door. Pushing with all his might he threw everything he had against that barrier, trying to push it open.

Inch by inch it creaked open and a blast of foul, stale air came flying out as soon as the seal was compromised.

Apollus pushed his head thought the widening hole, keeping a napkin over his mouth to stop himself to breathing in too much the foul smelling air. Shining his flash right around he observed the inside of a large chamber.

"This is it, young master." He stated over his shoulder towards Falcon.

Gunrock gave the door one finally shove, leaving enough room for them to make their way inside.

Falcon went first with Apollus close behind, his flash light shining on the walls of the inside chamber. It was a large room with a dipping floor and an oval ceiling. There were dozens of pew type seats encircling the middle like a palladium. At the centre of this was a large pedestal where the rotting pages of a book, long into the stages of decay, stood upon.

"So, where do we start looking?" Gunrock asked.

Falcon and Apollus were down by the book but that didn't give them any answers. As soon as they touched a page it crumbled at the touch of their fingers. The writing was a form of runic that almost appeared Nordic but with some differences, a form of writing neither of them could read.

"Er… honey." Julia started. Falcon looked up towards her. The Louisianan girl was staring up at the walls around the chamber. Because this chamber had been kept isolated and sealed, no encrusting filth decorated the walls and they were lest bare.

Apollus shined his torch in her direction and the walls were sudden alive with imagery, the encircle surface spanning the room a sea of murals and mosaics.

"Blimey." Falcon was only able to gag at the sight.

Images of war, of grand falling empires and great battle was more than evident. Great heroes of Rome stood opposing the warriors sent by two opposing empires, all of them clashing and fighting over the same treasures.

Nine relics of immense power.

"This is it." Falcon started looking excited. "This is what Erode told me about.. The three-way war that's been excluded from the history books." He started up towards the murals and examined them with fervour. "This might be the answer to that war and the location of the Light Stone!"

"All I needed to hear, land lubber! A voice called out and the door leading in was thrown open completely with a thud that shook the ground. Falcon turned around too late as something hit Gunrock over the back of the head sharply.

The Mexican dropped with a loud thud to the ground, knocked unconscious with his Power Stone rolling out of his pocket. The gem was scooped up in an instant. Apollus whipped around, the light from his torch casting itself over half a dozen men moving into the room armed with rifles and other weapons

"Edward, look out!" Julia cried and an instant later, a shot was fired from a pistol .Falcon only just managed to duck in time. The Englishman swung to the side was a massive pincer claw on the end of an arm slammed down, cracked the floor where he had been standing moments before.

"Thank ye Englishman. I've been searching for this 'ere chamber for over a hundred years and ya led me right to it."

Apollus pointed the torch, shining light upon the grinning face of the Pirate king.

Kraken charged with his claw held high. Falcon dodged the side and brought his leg sharply around trying to catch him with a kick. Kraken caught the attack with his good hand and using the Englishman's own momentum spun him around through the air to crash onto his face.

His boot came down trying to squash his head into the ground. Falcon rolled before back flipping back to his feet, a punch already prepared. It was thrust through the air to connect sharply with Kraken's chin.

The pirate staggered back a few paces from the blow; before scrapping his foot along the ground to stop himself.

He thrust an open claw forward, the metal pincers grabbing Falcon by the arms and pinning them to his side.

The Englishman couldn't move as fast as he usually could. The sparing match with Valgas had left him weakened.

Bringing his free hand back, Kraken smashed his own fist into the Englishman's face, then back against across the other cheek before dealing a painful blow up into his stomach.

Letting him go, the pirate brought his leg up and in his stunned state Falcon couldn't defend himself to a powerful strike that struck him full in the chest.

He was sent flying backwards through the air like a limp rag doll. His jacket had been ripped by the strike ands out of the hole in his pocket, the Power Stone of Wood came flying out. It glinted in the light from Apollus' torch for a moment before dropping to the ground, rolling until it came to a stop at Kraken's feet.

"Ah… ya brought me a gift." The pirate king chuckled, picking the gemstone up with his claw. "Oh dear, and I didn't get you anything. How selfish of me." He paused to admire the jewel for a moment, before turning to give Falcon a sneer. "You know its appropriate the two of us meeting here.

In the coliseum where warriors have duelled to the death for the entertainment of Emperors.

I can think of no better place to bury you for good!"

With his good hand, Kraken reached into his coat and took out the Power Stone of Earth. Holding the Wood Stone in his pincer and the Earth Stone in his hand, the Pirate called upon his necromantic powers; forcing both sources of elemental power to abide to his well.

With a flare of light the stones started glowing in his grasp and lighting up the entire chamber.


	22. The Arena, part 2

The fight was over before it started.

"CANNON FODDDER!"

Falcon didn't even get the chance to use his stone. The attack Kraken unleashed was decisive. Knocked sideways the Englishman collapsed to the floor of the ancient chamber and he did not get up again.

"Edward!" Julia cried out, trying to rush to his side but was restrained by Octo. Walking into the light, the skeletal Kraken stared down at the limp body of his enemy and his skull set itself into a sneer. Around him pieces of dirt and stone were hovering, changing shape occasionally as the influence from two Power Stones augmented the pirate king's abilities significantly.

Heaving a leg back, Kraken kicked Falcon across the floor before the Englishman finally rolled to a stop.

"Search him." He ordered and Puss quickly went above rummaging through the unconscious Englishman's pockets. It wasn't look before he held the Power Stone of Metal aloft with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Got it boss." He announced. The evil gleam in Kraken's eyes seemed to intensify at the sight.

"Keep hold of it for now, I'm still trying to manage these two stones." The pirate king pulled his black rags aside to reveal the rib cage hidden behind them. Floating where the lungs should be where the two stones he had used to transform, one golden yellow and the other a pale violet. "Business first; now, the murals."

The prisoners were tied up and set in a corner with orders they were not to be touched. Kraken wanted the pleasure of killing them himself, once he had the answer he desired.

Several paper lanterns were set up for the work to be done by, the light revealing the murals on the walls. Marvelling at their imagery, Kraken smiled and tapped the side of them with his pincer claw.

"These forbidden truths I've been searching for two hundred years." He sighed, observing the image of a golden skinned man standing with one arm raised to the heavens with the nine power stones in orbit around him. "Now boys, get to work; the first to find the location of the Light Stone gets fifty gold pieces."

Fervently setting to their task, the pirates quickly began examining the wall. The promise of that much gold was something they could not simply pass by.

"Fifty pieces?" Octo and Puss repeated together.

"I'm there." The larger brother declared, pushing his twin aside as he scrambled to get into the competition. Stuck with prisoner guard duty, Puss growled angrily and folded his arms as if he were sulking.

Gunrock groaned and pushed an eye open.

"What hit me?" He asked.

"Good man, are you alright?" Apollus asked, looking back awkwardly despite the rope restraints around his wrists.

"I feel like I drank an entire keg of triple strength hooch." The Mexican growled, trying to move his large arms. Finding himself tied up, he tried to struggle but despite his impressive strength he couldn't move. Chains had been placed around his wrists and ankles too. The pirates were taking no chances here.

"Don't try to attract their attention." Apollus warned him. "The young master is still out cold and Kraken has two Power Stones."

"Two wh…" Gunrock started, before realizing the obvious. Looking down he found both his trouser pockets empty. "Damn it, he took mah stone!" Hearing the noise, Puss looked back over his shoulder towards the captive four.

"Keep ya shirt on, the boss'll get to you lot when he's done." Without another glance in their direction Puss looked back up at the dozens of pirates trying to figure out the murals on the wall. "Didn't realize ya'll were in such a big hurry to die."

"I think I've found it boss!" Somebody shouted up suddenly. Kraken stared off sharply to his right when one of the pirates waved at him. "Here, I think this is it!" The pirate king hurried over, knocking over several men in the process. The patch of wall before him was a mosaic with strange, rune like writing on it. Hardly roman Italian but not quite Norse either.

"Atlantean writing!" Kraken declared triumphantly. Grinning insanely, he pulled the black rags over his body aside exposing his rib cage and the two Power Stones inside. Each started glowing, casting their coloured light over the wall.

Instantly the etched runes gained a bright outline, standing out from the rest of the image.

"Ah yes… its here." Kraken's voice was trimmed with intense anticipation. "And it was said and so done that darkness and light were taken and laid to rest in the unending sands where the kings of Ra hold sway, always in polar connection and always in mirror reflection." As soon as he had translated the words into English, the glow from the runes intensified and in a sudden burst they project a three dimensional image into the air.

Gasping in surprise all the pirates accept Kraken backed away from it. The pirate king however did not shy away. He pressed forward and stared at the image with an intense stare.

Manifested in light, it was a three dimensional map showing a sloping sand dune and a half buried pyramid, barley sticking over the top.

Then, just as quickly as it came, the image disappeared and the runes on the wall dulled.

Kraken let his skull like head roll back and he laughed out load, showing every single one of the razor sharp teeth in his mouth.

"And now the endgame begins." He chuckled, before slowly turning to give their captives a sinister stare. "The light stone, arguably the most powerful Power Stone is almost within my grasp." He walked towards them slowly, clenching his pincer several times menacingly. "And so, I bid you good day."

Falcon simply sat there with his head hung, eyes closed making no attempts to struggle.

"It's a shame he's not awake, but I suppose dying in your sleep is the best way to go." He tensed his arm before flinging it down, attempting to smash Falcon's face in.

"Edward!" Julia cried out as the claw descended towards him. As the last second, the Englishman's eye snapped open.,

Falcon dived to his left, avoiding the blow and at the same time tackled Puss to the ground. The Power Stone of Metal the pirate was holding was thrown up into the air. Somersaulted back to his feet still with his arms tied, Falcon caught the falling jewel between his teeth.

"Power Fusion!" He declared, his voice slightly muffled.

There was a blinding flash of red light and the pirate mob had to cover their eyes. Falcon's clothes remoulded over his body, becoming armoured plates. As soon as his transformation was complete, the Englishman had the strength to easily break the ropes and free himself.

Kraken however did not appear too worried.

"You're outclassed boy." The pirate king sneered as Falcon descended sharply into a boxing fighting stance. "Forget it, you ain't got the stones." He added, tapping the side of his rib cage with an intense sneer.

Without hesitation Falcon raised both clenched fists high into the air.

"Power Missile!" With a powerful venting of steam from the exhausts on his forearms, his metallic hands flew forward but surprisingly they swerved around Kraken and carried on past him.

"What?" The pirate king declared, looking back as both fists flew sharply up and smashed into the ceiling. The impact sent deep crack running along the surface as bits and pieces starting breaking off and cascading to the floor. The attack had severely weakened the structural integrity of the whole chamber and it was coming down around their ears.

"Are you insane?" Puss cried out as the floor started to crack, the mosaic on the wall breaking apart.

In the confusion, Falcon flew towards his captive friends and with his enhanced strength picked them all up in his arms before making for the door. The two pirates standing guard were knocked out of the way and the ancient door flung wide open, bellowing clouds of dust flying after them.

"Falcon!" Kraken screamed before the entire chamber collapsed, the ceiling caving in with a loud crash that shook the entire arena floor above.

As the tunnel around them started to collapse, caving in on all sides, Falcon kept going faster and faster the rocket on his back flaring to life propelling him and his friends further away from death. The falling tunnel kept coming on, as if it was purposely trying to crush them and it was only by mere chance that they cleared the entrance in the lion pits before the cloud of dust engulfed the air after them.

Soaring out into the arena pit, Falcon hovered for a moment before slowly descended down to the ground letting his passengers down first before dropping himself.

"Oh mah stars, that was a close shave." Julia gasped as Falcon, using his enhanced strength tore the ropes around her arms.

"I must say young master, you had me worried sick." Apollus commented.

"Sorry, I had to try playing possum." Falcon told them as he removed their bindings one by one. "Kraken had more stones and I would have been an idiot to take him on then.

I had to wait until I could get my stone back before I could trap him like that."

"Well let's hope that's the last we'll see of that horrible man." Apollus replied as Falcon turned to Gunrock. The chains around the large Mexican's wrists took a little while longer to remove but eventually they were cast aside.

"I hope so." Falcon muttered, "Everything would be just peachy if it was."

"Well it would be…" Gunrock started testing his freed wrists, before turning on Falcon with a very angry expression. "If you hadn't just buried my Power Stone under tones of rubble!"

The Englishman held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, come on I hadn't any other choice." He insisted but Gunrock did not look moved. "I couldn't let him get away with that knowledge. It would have led him right to the Light stone."

"It's just a darn shame we didn't get to see where it was." Apollus sighed looking down hearted.

"Don't be so defeatist Apollus." Falcon told him. "I got a glance of that map and I recognised the place it was showing."

"Yah did?" Julia asked leaning forward. "Where? Where was it?"

"The pyramid and sand gave it away." The Englishman replied. "And combining that with what we learned from your father then the light stone can only be in one place." He smiled. "Like the Dark Stone it's hidden in Egypt." Suddenly, Falcon froze looking thunderstruck.

Turning sharply, he glanced across the arena floor. Without warning the air bubbled and cracked before bending and out of this warping effect, dozens of pirates dropped. Octo and Puss came first, the larger one landing on top of his smaller brother.

Finally, emerging from the hastily cast spell came Kraken himself.

And clearly the pirate king was not happy.

"That was not smart." Kraken declared, bringing his cannon gun forward. Realizing what was happening, Falcon flew forward with a blast from his rocket trying to get in close.

"CANNON FODDER!" Kraken shouted and with a powerful shockwave heading behind it a cannon ball with the elemental powers of Earth and Wood propelling it came screaming out towards the Englishman. Falcon only just managed to dodge around it doing a back flip over the deadly projectile in mid before carrying on forward.

"Power Rocket!" The Englishman shouted and the rocket on his back flared tremendously, propelling him at fantastic speed . Holding out his fist at the last second he came within striking distance of the pirate king.

With a large toothy grin, Kraken stamped his foot down on the ground and instantly a thick wall of stone shot out of the ground and into Falcon's way. Unable to stop himself the Englishman crashed head first into it, coming to an abrupt stop.

The wall cracked before collapsed, burying Falcon underneath a pile of dirt and rock.

"Ok boys, get the Prince Octopus ready for a little trip." The pirate king shouted back to his pirates. "I'm finishing this and when I come back, we're going for that stone."

"Aye aye sir." Octo and Puss told him at the same time. Kraken clicked his fingers and his crew were surrounded by a thick cloud of black smoke. When they smoke vanished into the air the pirates were gone, teleported back to wherever they had anchored their ship.

Falcon hoisted himself out of the fallen rubble rather shakily. He had used the Power Rocket almost right in the pirate king's face yet Kraken had reacted so fast that it defied explanation.

"Get back all of you!" He shouted to the others.

"Ohh yes, we wouldn't want them to get hurt now would we?" Kraken asked, darting in close and striking the Englishman across the stomach with his claw. Metal struck metal with a loud hissing, orange sparks flying out into the air.

Falcon staggered back, clearly winded.

"Edward!" Julia began, starting to rush forward. Gunrock lashed out and grabbed by the arm stopping her in her tracks.

"No lass." He told her. "This is a fight you have to leave to Falcon."

"Can't you help?" She asked him in return.

"Not without a Power Stone." He stated shaking his head. "Now come on, let's give the Englishman some breathing room."

"Power Explosion!" Falcon declared, all the hidden compartments on his body opening up. Kraken smiled evilly before back flipped through the air to a safer distance. With a loud boom dozens of missiles shot into the air, flying directly up and once they reached a certain height all turning sharply and streaming at the pirate king.

Back stepping across the arena, Kraken managed to dodge most of the explosive projectiles which impacted the ground where he had been moments ago.

One came dangerously close to striking him, its shockwave knocking him around a full 360 degrees. Using the momentum to his advantage, Kraken swung around and threw his claw forward. Attached to his body by a spark of light, the pincer rocketed forward with its jaws prepared to snap shut around the Englishman.

Flying sharply up, Falcon dodged the lunge and during the monetary period where Kraken tried to retract his claw the Englishman soured in and landed the strongest punch he could manage directly into the pirate king's face.

The blow sent Kraken flying backed a short distance before he rolled when he hit the ground, half burying him with the sand on the arena floor.

Knowing better than to assume that he had won, Falcon crossed his arms in front of himself and channelled his energy for another attack.

The hidden compartments on his body opened up again explosion the reloaded missile arsenal.

"Power Explosion!" Again the air were full of explosive projectiles, all of them coursing through the air on unique courses before slamming one after the other into Kraken's back. Each explosion sent up a huge cloud of dust and smoke, hiding what was going on from view.

From the insides of the Arena seats, Julia was throwing fists into the air.

"That's it Edward, beat that pirate into the ground!" She cheered loudly. Falcon flew back to a safe distance to wait to see if he'd managed to win. He didn't want to give Kraken the opportunity of a surprise attack.

As the dust and smoke started to drift away, the English blinked in confusion. There was no sign of his opponent anywhere. There spot where Kraken had fallen was empty.

Without warning there was a sudden whooshing sound form behind him and Falcon barely turned in time to use his armoured arm to ward off a strike from a pincer claw.

"This ends right here, boy!" Kraken hissed as the power struggle commenced. "Right here, right now!" He lashed out with his foot, knocking Falcon back a few feet.

Falcon recovered his composure before flying at Kraken with a kick.

As they met in battle, neither of them noticed that their battle had an observer. Standing on the top outer edge of the Coliseum stood Valgas. His arms were folded in front of his wide chest and a strewn frown on his face. No matter how fast either of them moved, his eyes kept up with them with ease.

A raven fluttered up beside him and crouched down next to him. It shuffled its wings before its body expanded outwards, becoming larger and more human in shape.

Briefly its form was that of a reptile with humanoid proportions, then its form moved form that to a more pleasing elf like shape with pale skin and pointed ears. Finally that form disappeared and it became completely human.

"Everything is on schedule, general." The agent told Valgas. "All has proceeded according to plan." The larger man breathed in deeply, held it for a moment before sighing.

"Good." He said simply. "And the others?"

"On their way. Rouge is leading them right to us."

Valgas chuckled lightly.

"Foolish girl." He said with mirth.

The agent glanced down into the arena and observed the fight between the Englishman and the pirate king, like Valgas his eyes keeping up with the super fast movements with apparent ease.

"I have watched this son of Pride. He is more like his father than estimated. He may pose a problem."

"I am aware of his skill and prowess." Valgas replied. "It reminds me of a time long ago when I was the underdog. He has the same fierce spirit and fire in his eyes that I know all too well."

"The master doesn't like it." The agent added. Valgas just shrugged.

"The master worries too much."

Both stones within the pirate kings rib cage started glowing intently and instantly the ground started shaking, the sand on the arena floor moving under the vibration. Falcon tried to steady himself but the ground was shaking too much.

Then with a loud groaning like an ancient being had been awoken, the sand and rock from the ground broke up into the air and started to form together into a shape.

Legs formed first, then arms and finally a head. A gigantic made out of dirt and stone reared itself up and roared, its tremendous call sending a shockwave through the air that knocked Falcon back and into the air.

Cursing, he pushed himself back up. Kraken had already mastered the Earth stone.

The golem charged at him, the earth shaking under its footsteps. It lunged at him with a slow moving punch with Falcon easily flew around, driving in to slam a punch against the giant's face. The strike barley even seemed to phase the monster, whose free hand shot around grabbing Falcon by the leg.

Lifting the Englishman high into the air, the Golem swung him down to smack him hard into the ground leaving a Falcon shaped impression for all to see. Bringing a massive foot up it attempted to stamp down to finish the Englishman.

Rolling to the side, Falcon avoided the crushing blow before he back flipped to his feet and dodged a strike as a massive fist came down to smash into the ground.

"Yes that's it." Kraken chuckled. "Keep dodging him. Eventually you'll wear out your Fusion."

Falcon growled. Kraken was right. A body could only sustain a transformed state for so long before it had to reject the stone and that time would be limited to how much of the power it granted would be used. If Falcon kept this excessive amount of power consumption up then his Fusion was going to break before Kraken's did.

He was going to have to end this and fast.

Flying right at the giant, the Englishman buzzed in the misshapen face and before the Golem could do anything; several exhaust ports over Falcon's arms swung open.

"Power Hurricane!" The Englishman shouted, spinning around extremely fast evoking a hurricane of extremely hot air that encircled the golem completely.

Flying back to get out of the way, Flacon dropped to the ground breathing hard. His fusion form was close to the breaking point now. Any more extended periods of fighting and it was bound to disappear.

The golem hunched over, collapsing onto one knee. Parts of its body were falling away as if it were melting. Falcon managed a grin.

"Oh no Englishman, it isn't going to be that easy." Kraken called out and again the two Stones behind his ribs glowed brightly.

Out of the ground, vines and creeper plants broke up and they swarmed into the golem, like worms they moved through the dirt that made up the monsters body. A thick covering of moss sprouted up over the giant like a skin, with branches of trees appearing on the back of the arms and head. The vines gripped to it like veins, solidifying its body and maintaining its form.

"Saint George…" Falcon growled, staggering back a few feet. The golem, not fully protected by the power of the Wood stone lunged at him with far improved speed. Falcon didn't have enough time to dodge the tremendously powerful punch that sent the Englishman flying across the arena until he connected with the wall with a loud cracking sound.

His Fusion broke and Falcon dropped back to the ground in his ordinary form. The Power Stone of Metal fell nearby, rolling to a stop in the sand.

"It's over little man." Kraken sneered triumphantly. "I win." Falcon tried to get back up again but the strength had left his arms. A side effect of a broken fusion was intense loss of energy and strength.

"Young Master!" Apollus shouted and without hesitation, the elderly butler leapt into the arena running to Falcon's side.

"Apollus, take the stone!" Falcon cried, picking up the Power Stone of metal and tossing it through the air. Apollus only just managed to catch it. "RUN!" Apollus glanced up as the Golem slowly turned to look directly at him.

Despite his training in etiquette, the butler let out a loud cry before about facing and running for his life.

"Go eat him." Kraken stated. "I'll take care of the runt myself." The golem moved its stony face to mirror the expression of glee before it went after Apollus who was trying to make it across the arena.

Kraken simply walked up to Falcon. The English tried to get himself ready but nevertheless he was completely unprepared for a kick that knocked him back into the wall.

"Leave him alone you bully!" Julia cried out, rushing forward before Gunrock could stop her. Seizing her umbrella she leapt at Kraken prepared to strike him with it.

"Dumb blondes." The pirate king chuckled, giving her a half glance. A burst of elemental power was shot in her direction, knocking the American girl off her course to crash into the sand.

"Julia!" Falcon cried trying to pick himself back up, only to be pinned to the side of the wall by Kraken's claw.

By now, Apollus had reached the far side of the arena and unable to go anywhere else he had been cornered by the Golem. The rock giant towered over him and slowly it reached down with its massive hand opening. With his back pressed against the wall and his fingers trembling with the Power Stone in his hands, Apollus felt like a cornered animal.

Without warning the stone glowed sharply.

"This is the Arena of champions!" A deep disembodied voice yelled at him from out of the depths of time. Before his eyes, Apollus witnessed dozens of duels between the best gladiators of ancient Rome. "You stand how as your companions only hope. Where is your warrior's pride?"

Apollus didn't need to be told to know he was speaking to the collective combative spirit of those who had fought for glory in this Coliseum.

They sensed his plight and his loyalty to his master's son and through the stone in his hands; they were lending him their strength.

Without even realizing it Apollus declared loudly;

"Power-Fusion!"

Hearing that, Kraken straightened up in alarm and swung around letting Falcon drop.

The stone leapt out of Apollus' hands and hovered in the air for a single moment before it slammed into his chest.

Apollus' clothes glowed with an intense light as slowly they started remoulding themselves over his body.

His suit and tie began folded plates of armour, perfectly sculptured to his thin arms and legs.

"Bloody hell." Falcon muttered.

Apollus' legs and arms thinned but the armour grew thicker, forming boots and gauntlets.

A Greek style helmet appeared around his head, perfectly styled so it mirrored his bear and facial thinness. A wide steel shield appeared on his left arm and the hilt of a long silver lance appeared in his right hand, the weapon itself over three foot long and shining silver.

With one final flush, a violet cape descended from the back of his shoulders.

The light finally died away and the transformed butler stood there in calm confidence.

"Well that was certainty unexpected." Valgas remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"How in blazes?" Kraken started completely stunned.

"Lance of Courage!" Apollus declared, darting swiftly forward with unexpected speed. His spear glowed an intense white as the knight lunged at the Golem, driving the weapon into his chest. There was a sharp ringing sound and a huge explosion rang out, knocking the giant back several steps before it finally lost its footing and collapsed onto its back.

Apollus did an extreme acrobatic flip through the air before landing in front of the pirate king.

"Stay thy hand foul knave." The knight stated. "Be gone and leave my master in peace."

"I don't know you achieved a fusion." Kraken snarled looking angry. "But I've still got the advantage!" The pirate king lunged forward, attempting to strike Apollus across the chest. The knight's shield was brought up to block and using the moment, Apollus pushed Kraken back by slamming the shield against the skull like face.

Not wasting a moment, Apollus drew his lance back before driving it forward. Kraken dodged the lunge before he brought his cannon sharply up.

"Cannon fodder!" Firing the elementally charged cannon ball rightly in Apollus' face it should have been impossible for the knight to dodge. Yet he not only managed to dodge the projectile, he dived in close and slammed a head butt into Kraken's face.

"I do not believe what I'm seeing." Gunrock began in quite awe.

"I am the guardian of the house of Falcon." The knight declared. "I shall remain steadfast in my duty to my noble household." Holding his lance in both hands, he charged at the pirate. "Now begone!"

Kraken growled in intense anger and his eyes glowed blood red for a moment. With a loud groaning sound, the golem hoisted itself back up. Apollus' attack had left a large crater in its chest.

Its hand lashed out; grabbing Apollus around the waist before the knight could strike the pirate king, lifting him into the air. As if summoning all its strength, the giant tossed Apollus back across the arena slamming him into the coliseum seats on the far side.

"Crush him!" Kraken ordered and the golem groaned in acknowledgement, raising both fists high into the air before bringing them down on the dazed knight. Dust flew high into the as the giant pounded away, repeatedly smashing fist after fist into the seats trying to kill him.

Gunrock was not a man accustomed to sitting on the side lines. While everyone else had taken some sort of blow, he had alluded it be remaining still and passive. That was not in his nature and watching that old man fight while he stood there doing nothing was not something he was going to let slide.

"Yes, kill him!" Kraken shouted to the giant. The pirate king was so fixated that he didn't notice the Mexican leap from the arena seats.

Two large arms wrapped themselves around Kraken and pinned him there, hoisting him off the ground.

"Are you stupid?" Kraken demanded tried to fight the larger man off. "I'll break you into two for this!" His words proved to be quite empty. Even with Power Stone enhanced strength he could force Gunrock off him.

"That's mah stone you're using." The large Mexican stated. "I know its ways. I'm its user." Managing to free an arm, Gunrock held it front of Kraken and the pirate king lurched crying out as if something had hit him from the inside.

Feeling something wheeling up at the back of his throat, the pirate king clenched his mouth shut but there wasn't any stopping it. Unable to stop himself, Kraken reared back before throwing up one of the Power Stones.

The stone of Earth flew into Gunrock's waiting hand and without it backing his own powers, Kraken couldn't keep the golem together anymore.

The massive giant roared as if dealt a mortal blow itself and instantly the mud, rock and dirt inside its body simply collapsed. Falling into dust, it slipped away from the body and spread out over the arena floor.

Only the planet framework remained; a network of branches vines and creepers frozen in a humanoid shape.

"Assault of the Brave!" Apollus declared, launching himself out of the debris, a powerful orange flow surrounding him. He slammed head first through the plant framework and with a loud crash burst out the back, the explosion lighting up the night sky.

The plant caught fire and burned away, unable to maintain its form as it collapsed to the ground.

Now extremely angry, Kraken swung his head back into Gunrock's face forcing him to loosen his grip enough for the pirate king to break free. Gunrock was sent flying a moment later by a well placed kick, but the Mexican had still managed to retain hold of his Power Stone.

Landing on his feet, Gunrock engaged the stone he had been trained to use and called upon its elemental power. Within moments he was in Fusion form, a golem in his own right with fossils embedded in each arm.

"Gun Gun Rock!" The Mexican declared, heaving a huge lump of rock and dirt at the pirate king. Now fatigued and his power lessened, Kraken wasn't able to dodge. It struck him square in the face, throwing him to the ground when he rolled a short distance.

Growling in utter outrage, the pirate slowly pulled himself back up, realizing that now he was at a terrible disadvantage.

On his left stood Apollus and on the right Gunrock, both of them fresh in their transformations. He on the other hand was left with the Wood stone and his body couldn't handle the fusion form for much longer.

"Be still knave." Apollus declared. "Accept thy defeat."

"This is far from over." Kraken snarled, looking back over his shoulder towards Falcon. The Englishman had just picked himself up and was on very shaky legs. "I know where it is boy! The light stone is mine!" The pirate king clenched his pincer tightly together making a loud ringing sound.

Without moments his body was surrounded by a thick black smoke and when it cleared, Kraken was gone.

"Apollus…" Falcon started. "You were… you were fantastic…"

"Say nothing, young master." The knight told him with a dramatic bow. "I did as any chivalrous knight would have done in service to his house. I defended its bloodline and its keepsake." He laid his hand on his chest plate over his heart. There was a short flash of light and when he brought his hand away, the Power Stone of Metal was sitting in his palm.

As he offered it to Falcon, his clothes removed back; warping over him to their ordinal suit.

Apollus, the aging butler blinked in confusion.

"What… I er…" He stuttered. "Young master what... what just happened?" Falcon only grinned.

"Oh nothing Apollus. You just earned yourself a pay rise from my father, that's all." The Englishman stated, taking the stone from him. Suddenly he cringed and doubled over.

"Edward!" Julia cried out rushing to his side.

"Young Master, are you alright?" Apollus asked. Gunrock dismissed his Fusion form and helped carry the Englishman out of the Arena.

The commotion had attracted Italian police and not wishing to engage them in conversation they swiftly returned to their hotel where a doctor was summoned.

"These kids may play rough but at least I get to stay out of this kind of trouble." Gourmand commented when he saw Falcon's state. Most of Gunrock's six children ignored them upon their return, preferring to play a ball game around the lobby with the hotel manager watching them whenever they played around the decorative ornaments.

"He may have cracked a few ribs." Gunrock said to the Doctor when he arrived. "He… er… got into a fight with a drunken man in a bar." He feared the doctor might have them all placed in a nut house if they told him they'd been in a fight with a stone giant.

The doctor checked the Englishman over and then said something in Italian.

"A few grazed ribs." Gourmand translated. "He says to get some rest for a few days.

"We don't have a few days." Falcon reminded them. "Kraken is on his way to Egypt right now. If he gets to that stone first we're finished."

"You shouldn't have tried fighting both Valgas and Kraken in the same day, Young master." Apollus told him. "I know you know how to fight, but even you have your limits." Helped up into a sitting position, Falcon managed a wide grin.

"It's funny." He said. "Since I did fight them both I have to tell you, Valgas punches harder than Kraken could ever hope to."

"Well that's certainly nice to hear." A voice stated as in through the door to their room came the very person himself. Valgas was wearing a short leather jacket around his wide shoulders with the Italian flag, the symbol of his native country on the back. At the mere sight of him, Gunrock went completely white as if he'd seen a ghost. "I heard about the trouble you got into after I left." Valgas continued as several of his body guards came in after him; all of them men in suits with ties, their eyes hidden behind dark glasses. "It seems we must how move with haste if we are to secure the light stone."

"How did you know we'd found the light stone's location?" Julia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm the head of the united States' military Turbine fleet." He replied with a solemn expression. "There's little that doesn't escape my attention." Valgas clicked his fingers and one of his aides offered him several pieces of paper. "These are tickets aboard the first Turbine Ship fleet due to leave for Cairo Tomorrow morning. It'll be the fastest way of getting there."

"Thanks." Falcon said as Valgas handed them to him. "Hey, there's 12 tickets here. 11 are your us and Gunrock's kids. Who's the last one for?"

"Why, me of course." The larger man said with a grin. "I've decided to take a personal interest in my investment."

"Sure that's wise?" Julia asked.

"Mr. Falcon here said it himself." Valgas replied with a shrug. "I do hit harder than Kraken."

"Excuse me for a moment." Gunrock coughed into his hand before leaving the room with hardly anybodies notice.

"Hey Apollus." Falcon started and the old butler blinked.

"Yes young master?"

The Englishman managed a wider grin.

"You've got courage beyond your years." Apollus just looked confused at the statement.

"Well er… thank you, young master."

Gunrock left their room and wandered out until he came to a corridor with a large set of glass windows overlooking the hotel drive. There he sat down on a sofa backed up against the wall and he waited; keeping his eyes squarely fixed forward.

After some time had elapsed, a figure with silent footsteps moved out of the darkness cast by the moonlight.

"Everything is in place." Valgas told him and suddenly his eyes seemed almost bloodshot red. "You will continue as instructed."

"This is wrong." Gunrock stated despite himself. Valgas managed a sadistic smile.

"Right or wrong, it is what you will do." He said calmly. "Or perhaps you would prefer your children pay the price." The veins on Gunrock's neck stood out as he vaulted to his feet.

"If you so much as touch one hair on any of their heads I will.." he started but was cut off when another shape flew out of the darkness besides Valgas. With the head of a snake, this humanoid reptile hissed at him with exposed fangs and a forked tongue. It scaly skin a pale orange.

"You will what?" It asked; its yellow eyes fixed on the Mexican. "You will speak with respect to the General or you will loose the ability to speak at all!"

"That's enough." Valgas added, looking at the creature with a sideways glance. The reptile hissed out through its nostrils before it seemed to morph, its form changing until it resembled a human with pointed ears like an elf, before finally becoming a man in a black suit with dark glasses.

"It's up to you, Gunrock." Valgas carried on. "Which means more to you? The people who you barely know? People you met a few months ago… or your family. Your own flesh and blood?" With his face a portrait of utter horror, Gunrock simply sank back down to his seat looking defeated. "Think that over."

Without another word, Valgas left. His aide stared Gunrock over and hissed once; a forked tongue darted out between his lips before he too left to leave the Mexican wallowing in his misery.


	23. The Light in the Dark, part 1

Chapter 10: The light in the Dark

Part 1

* * *

-

"Power Missile!" Falcon declared and his metallic fist soared forward, impacting the side of the Prince Octopus as the pirate vessel soared along side. The attack struck the cannons , blowing their attacking power apart allowing their own Turbine ship to pull away as Gunrock cut the grappling hooks the pirates had fired as they attempted to raid.

The pirates however were not without their own trump card.

"Cannon Fodder!" Kraken, standing on the bow of his ship, shouted firing an elementally charged cannon ball. Unable to pull away in time the other Turbine ship was struck across the portside, spraying out pieces of splintered wood and metal.

"Sink their ship!" Puss declared from the Prince Octopus' deck, directing the pirates back to their stations. "Sink it!"

"Power Explosion!" The Englishman threw himself of the side of the ship and in mid air, the hidden compartments over his body opened up and dozens of missiles flew up into the air before they charged straight at the pirate ship. Explosions rang out across its bow, the shockwave knocking the Prince Octopus aside.

"That Light Stone is mine Englishman!" Kraken shouted back amongst swearing in Spanish. Holding up his cannon gun he fired several more rounds, two of which struck the rotating fans that kept the Turbine ship airborne.

From the crow's nest of the ship, a tall well built man with short blonde hair watched the battle with a distant expression on his face. His massive arms were folded in front of himself.

"Young Master, we're going down!" Apollus called over. Falcon glanced back over his shoulder to see their ship slowly falling, its bow tipping down towards the surface of the Mediterranean Sea.

Flying back, the Englishman soared underneath the hull of the vessel and pushed up against the side with the broken fan; the rocket on his back firing wildly as more and more strength to used to keep the ship from falling.

"Turbines full speed, furl the sails!!" Kraken declared back to his crew. "We'll win this race or bust!" The wing like sails were spread out either side and the fans underneath the pirate ship spun wildly, giving the Prince Octopus a burst of speed. It began to take the lead, pulling away from the other damaged ship as they began to near the Egyptian northern coastline. Falcon tried to keep the ship going at its fast pace to catch up but even he couldn't manage it.

"They're not getting a lead that easily." Gunrock announced, reaching into his poncho and withdrawing his Power Stone. "Power Fusion!" His body glowed gold for an instant before rock and earth solidified over him, increasing his height and mass. The added weight nearly tipped the ship down and Falcon was struggling underneath to keep it upright.

Holding up his left hand, Gunrock called a boulder into existence, forming it from the rock his body was made out of. Once it had reached sufficient size, the large Mexican heaved his back before throwing the ball with all his might. Like a cannon shot it flew through the air at tremendous speed.

Hearing the whistling sound it made while Kraken glanced back in time to see it crash into one of the fans underneath the Prince Octopus. The rotating metal blades blew apart at the impact and the entire pirate vessel lurched forward, the sails on the starboard side ripping. Both ships, despite Falcon's assistance, were loosing altitude and by the time they cleared the sandy desert coast it was clear they were in for a crash landing.

"Oh not again!" Apollus declared out, hanging onto a rail for dear life.

"I can't keep her up anymore!" Falcon said through gritted teeth. Flying out at the land second he narrowly avoided being crushed when the ship made a belly landing on the sand, sending up clouds of dust into the sky.

The crew and passengers had to hold on for dear life as the ship skidded alongside the sand dunes, parts of it breaking off as it went.

Still in Fusion form, Gunrock leapt from the bow and turned to face the oncoming vessel. Spreading out his large arms and bracing his large body, he grappling the huge mass. The impact forced him back but he dug his heals into the sand, refusing to budge and inch.

Eventually, the ship began to slow down until finally it came to a stop. Gunrock's hands had nearly crushed the bow and when he let go the wooden covering fell away.

Unable to hold it, he dismissed his transformed state and dropped down to the sand letting out a long sigh of relief.

Falcon dropped down beside him, his own transformation disappearing as he returned to normal.

"Nice work." He told the large Mexican man, patting him on the shoulder. Gunrock just made a loud grunting sound in reply. His gaze was fixed on the crows nest of the broken ship and the man standing there, looking down back at him.

Apollus and Julia were the first to disembark the ship. The old butler went first and then helped Julia down in a chivalrous gesture.

"Young Master, this adventure you've set yourself on is going to get you killed." He remarked. Falcon grinned and folded his hands behind his head.

"Most likely." He replied. "But it can kill me after we get the Light Stone."

"You'all were right on course when those pirates ambushed us." Julia stated. "We can't be far away from where that little'll ol' tomb is."

"Not to mention Kraken's own ship has been damaged as well." The old butler added.

"That won't slow him down very much." Falcon said with a note of dissatisfaction in his voice. "He's probably putting together some men to head there right now." The Englishman glanced back up towards the ship. "Captain, can you get this ship back in the air?"

The Turbine Ship's captain, a grisly old Italian man with a black beard leaned over the portside bow and swore at him.

"You have to be mad!" He said in amidst Italian curses. "She's been wrecked. I've lost both fans; she'll not fly for even god himself!" He continued on but they tuned him out as most of it was unpleasant words that hardly improved their situation.

There was a loud thud as Valgas, their new escort, somersaulted over the side of the ship and landed beside them. He had a short leather jacket draped across his wide shoulders. Gunrock was trying not to look at him.

"Is that is the case then we must proceed on foot." He told them.

"On foot?" Apollus replied with wide eyes behind his spectacles. "Through the Sahara desert?" The old butler looked aghast.

Falcon laughed and gave him a manly slap on the back.

"It won't be that bad, Apollus." He told him. "I got a good look at the terrain from the air. We're an hour's walk from the tomb entrance, even less if I use the Power Stone to fly."

"Well you're the only one who can fly with the stone." Julia reminded him looking cross. "That leaves the rest of us behind." Miss Whitepearl then grabbed onto his arm and refused to let go. "And you weren't planning on leavin' little ol' me behind were ya?"

Edward Falcon looked incredibly nervous.

Meanwhile about five miles away, the Prince Octopus had been fortunate to crash into a large sand dune. It had cushioned their landing and prevented large scale damage to the ship.

"Baton the hatches and furl the sails!" Kraken declared as the crew scrambled to keep the ship upright and fix some of the damage done on deck. Reaching into his coat pocket, the pirate king withdrew a bronze telescope. Extending it out, he brought it to his only good eye and gazed out across the long stretch of sands.

From here he could see the other ship. It had not fared very well at all. In fact its fans and sails had been torn to pieces. As an experienced sailor, Kraken knew it would never sail never mind fly again.

It would radio for help soon and Kraken did not like the idea of the authorities coming along while his own ship wasn't sky worthy.

"Work faster you lily livered parasites." He snapped back at the crew. "Or its latrine duty for the whole lot of you." Angrily the pirate king turned back to study the other ship.

He couldn't see the Englishman or his companions but he knew they would not take long in starting off towards the tomb.

"Octo, Pus!" He commanded, turning to face his two right hand men who snapped to attention instantly. "Get your louts together. As many of your broken idiots as you can." The pirate king turned back and studied the broken ship in more detail. Through the telescope he could just make out a collection of figures moving away from the tomb towards the east.

"Today is End Game!"

Ayame hung on for dear life as the carpet soured through the air. This method of transportation was, undeniably, much faster than conventional walking but since all she could do to keep herself from throwing up was concentrate on how many curse words she could mutter in Japanese.

"What is she saying?" Wang-Tang asked, glancing down to the side as she hung the carpet beside him, muttering into the fabric.

"You do not want to know." Ryoma replied. His eyes were cut and his arms folded inside his robes. The four of them, Wang-Tang, Ryoma, Rouge and Ayame was covering at an incredibly fast speed over the Caribbean Ocean towards the northern shores of Africa.

Rouge sat up front, her crystal ball in her lap and a hand above it with spread fingers. Her face had a far off look in it as if her attention was drawn somewhere else. The glass ball was emitting a short blue glow like a beacon and wherever the glow pointed the carpet would go.

"We are drawing close." She said without blinking. "The Englishman is near but so is the pirate…" Then her face contorted. "Valgas!"

Ryoma's eyes opened and Wang-Tang and Ayame looked up.

"Where?" The samurai asked with a hand on the hilt of Tosa Arashi. Wang-Tang and Ayame clambered over his shoulder to get a better look at the crystal ball.

"His is with the English man." Rouge replied now sounding a little panicked. "Your friend is leading our enemy directly to the Light Stone."

"If either Kraken or Valgas gets that stone…" Ryoma muttered with clenched teeth and wide eyes.

Rouge made a deep frown and the speed the carpet was travelling at increased. Ayame had to hold onto Wang-Tang to prevent being blown off, but surprisingly Wang-Tang did not mind.

* * *

-

Apollus had to tip his top hat just over his face to shield his eyes from the glare of the harsh desert sun. Using a tea towel he had taken from the ship as a shield for the back of his neck, he and the others set off into the desert.

"There is no way, not a chance in hell…" Gourmand started when they asked if he would come with them. "That I am looking after Gunrock's tykes for another moment longer, you do NOT leave without me!"

And that was that. The six little hell raisers Gunrock called children were left behind with the captain who was awaiting rescue from Egyptian authorities while they set out into the desert. Gourmand armed himself with a frying pan and a butcher's knife and followed.

"Something wrong?" Falcon asked, noting the melancholy look on the larger man's face. Gunrock blinked and coughed, trying to feign an expression of contentment.

"Agh, no I'm fine… its just little hotter than I expected." Falcon let out a long held up breath and undid his pilots scarf.

"That is an understatement." He replied, taking off his jacket as well and tying it around his waist, exposing his shirt. Julia took great pleasure in examining the well toned muscle through the fabric.

Valgas did not remove his own leather jacket. The heat did not seem to bother him. Once they were a good distance from the ship, he glanced up into the sky to see a bird following them. Strangely it was a Raven rather than a Vulture. Valgas managed a crocked smile.

"The first landmark we're looking for should be right over this next dune if I'm reading your map right, Young Master." Apollus stated; peering at the large half rolled up chart Falcon had handed him. Their company reached the top of the large hillock of sand and Falcon peered out down in the small valley amidst the desert sands. There was a small oasis there and a few travelling merchants had stopped to rest their camels.

What caught their eye were the partly concealed ruins at one side of the dune, a massive set of stone pillars and fallen archways with hieroglyphics engraved on them.

"This is it." Falcon remarked. "This is the tomb were Lord WhitePearl discovered the Dark Stone." The expedition had ended ages ago and the study of the tomb had ended but the remains of the archaeologist's camp were still there. There was even a collapsed tent sticking out of the sand nearby.

"Well using site as reference…." Apollus started, looking back down at the map. There were two points marked on it. One was marked point D and the other point L. Presently they were at point D. "If our leads are correct then the lost tomb we are looking for should be…" He pointed off towards the south. "That way." On the horizon stood the proud towering point of a large pyramid, the same one they had seen in the ancient projection below the Coliseum.

"That is the way alright." Falcon said with a large grin. "Come on, before Kraken gets going!" He started off down the side of the Dune towards the Pyramid.

"Wait." Valgas stated and Gunrock cringed involuntarily. Falcon stopped and glanced back. "We'll tire ourselves out crossing that stretch of desert sands on foot. "The large man then pointed back towards the Oasis. "I suggest we ask if there are some camels are for sale."

The merchants were at first reluctant to part with their camels but as soon as Valgas produced two large clothes purses of coins their reluctance seem to vanish in an instant. They spared four of them and Gourmand took the first, complaining about the affect the hot sands had on his delicate feet. Julia, Gunrock and Apollus took the remaining three, leaving Falcon and Valgas to walk.

"I don't need a camel anyway." The Englishman stated and reaffirmed that statement when Julia offered to give him a ride with her. "I can tolerate a bit of heat."

"While I praise your 'can-do' attitude, walking in this sun without protection or transportation is not wise." Valgas told him. "Best we not take chances."

Eventually Falcon was hoisted up alongside Julia while Valgas went behind Gunrock, who for some reason looked trepid.

"Mah, isn't this homely?" She asked, hugging him from behind. Edward Falcon managed a very deep frown.

The ride through the desert with the camels went at quite a slow pace but Falcon could not argue that it was definitely faster than going on foot. The oppressive heat grew so bad that it was a struggle to keep the sweet out of the eyes.

"As soon as we get home, Edward Falcon, ya'll going in tha' bath." Julia told him, then she managed an evil grin. "Not that I don't mind that manly smell of yours."

"You're laying it on a bit think there." Falcon remarked without looking back.

As they neared the pyramid, Falcon noted to his surprise that it was abandoned in the middle of a pile of sand dunes. Surly the British Museum would have wanted to excavate this area? Yet from the look of it the entire area had been abandoned and deserted since the days of ancient Egypt itself.

The locals must know the Pyramid was here, they had been able to see it from the original excavation sight.

"Alright, the notes say we're looking for a hidden entrance away from the pyramid." Apollus announced, flipping through the side book of notes Falcon had scribbled down from what he knew from various sources. The old butler started cross referencing it against the map.

"Probably buried somewhere under all this stuff." Gourmand muttered with a whining tone. They stopped nearby and left the Camel's near the base of the pyramid while they spread out to cover more ground.

"Don't go too far, Young Master." Apollus called out and Falcon waved back as he moved off down the side of a dune.

"He can go as far as he wants." Julia muttered, a hand held to her chin in thought with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Miss WhitePearl!" Apollus stated in astonishment. "Please remember that you are a woman of noble blood!" The young lady ignored him and continued watching Falcon as he got further away.

Gourmand simply sat himself down in the sands and refused to budge.

"There is no way I'm trudging round in that hot sand looking for something that's been buried for thousands of years." He remarked, putting his arms behind his head and relaxing in the shade of the pyramid.

"You'll get up, good sir, and do duty by your master." Apollus stated walking over to him with an umbrella in hand.

"This is the same master that's gotten us shot at, threatened with death and in the flaming wreckage of a falling Turbine ship… twice!" Gourmand reminded him. "If I didn't need the money I'd quit this job, its hazardous to one's health."

"You, good sir, have no…" Apollus began but he was cut off when a tremendous boom shook the ground and a pillar of sand was blown up from the ground from the far side of the pyramid. Falcon whirled around and stared up as the cloud of sand and ancient dust as it spread out into the sky.

Even though they were some distance away, Rouge and Ryoma spotted the massive towering cloud of dust and signalling it out, they spied the pyramid.

"That must be it." Wang-Tang said leaning over the side of the carpet. "Is Falcon there?" Rouge placed her hand directly on her crystal ball and gained a far off expression.

"Yes." She said eventually. "The pirate king and Valgas are there as well, they are nearing the tomb of the Light Stone."

"Then we're almost out of time." Ryoma began. "Can this carpet go any..." Before he'd finished Rouge's carpet sped up. Unprepared for it, Ayame was hurled from her place; catching the end of the fabric to prevent herself from being hurled out into the air.

"Kichigaijimata Kisama!!!" She cried out, holding on for dear life

Falcon didn't hesitate. He knew the sound of exploding gunpowder when he heard it. Rushing across the dunes as fast as he could he arrived at the top of a small rocky outcrop. Waiting for him there was Gunrock. The large Mexican noiselessly nodded to them before gesturing with a toss of his head down below. In the space beneath the outcrop as a ditch where the sands parted and facing the pyramid was a massive stone door. The hard sandstone covering it had been blown off by dynamite and the door itself had been smashed open, the fragments of it lying scattered around.

Two men in clear pirate get up were standing guard, both of them large men one armed with a cutlass sword and the other a blunderbuss.

"Damn, Kraken beat us to it!" Edward Falcon hissed, gripping the side of the rock. "We've got to get in there now before…" Before he could do anything, a swift agile shape leapt clear over both of them; doing an acrobatic flip of intense grace before landing in front of the two pirates.

Valgas towered over the two stunned men and before they could go for their weapons, each of his fists smacked into them; each receiving a stunning blow to the stomach. Then they went down with a swift crack to the back of the head, each of them collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"That man is good." Falcon remarked but Gunrock simply looked away.

"Come on, before they get too far ahead of us." Valgas called up. Falcon didn't need any more encouragement; he leapt over the edge and slid down through the sand as Valgas moved to enter the ancient doorway.

With his back to Falcon the Englishman didn't see Valgas' expression turn sadistic, his eyes turning red and his lips parting in a grin to show sharp teeth.

"Wait for us Young Master!" Apollus declared, running half falling down the side of the dune with Julia and Gourmand close behind him.

Rouge's carpet circled the air once before it began to descend, angling itself towards the pyramid. Unable to hang on anymore, Ayame was hurled from the carpet.

"Chikusho!!" She cried out. Wang-Tang glanced back and watcher her crash head first into a sand dune.

"Ayame!" He declared, sliding off the end after her. He didn't have far to fall and was running even before his feet touched the ground. Ayame was half buried in sand with her feet sticking out.

"Don't say a word." She muttered.

As the carpet landed, it rolled itself up and Rouge placed her crystal ball on top of it.

Ryoma glanced down at the sands and could see several sets of tracks leading around the pyramid. Two of those tracks had small feet while the others were much larger. One set he recognised as being made by the Englishman's boots.

"They were here not long ago." He stated.

"We missed them by only a few minutes." Rouge replied as Wang-Tang came over with Ayame in tow; the young girl shaking the sand out of her hair. "We must hurry."

* * *

-

With Valgas leading them down they entered the ancient tomb; an area which until within the last five minutes had been undisturbed for thousands of years. Kraken was only beating them by a couple of minutes but for all the good it would do them. If he so much as laid a hand on the light stone he would have power of unimaginable magnitude at his fingertips.

As they descended further and further into the darkness, Falcon had the strange sense for foreboding. The feeling that something was wrong. He had no idea exactly what that something was but the thought dogged him relentlessly. He had no doubt Kraken would be lying in wait for them, but somehow he knew that wasn't what was bothering him.

Without warning, there was a loud shunting sound as Valgas' foot pressed down on a hidden pressure trigger hidden amongst the stone floor.

The ancient booby trap activated and a section of wall opened up to their side. The floor titled violently up and Valgas was hurled down through the gap and into the small section beyond.

The wall slammed shut after him sealing him inside.

"Valgas!" Falcon cried out.

The Englishman pounded against the stone with his fist, trying to break it but the barrier remained in place. Falcon reached for his Power Stone.

"Never mind me." The muffled reply came from the far side. "I'll be fine, it's my own fault for getting stuck here, just get to that stone!"

"But.." Falcon started.

"There's no time. Kraken must be stopped, now go!"

Falcon knew he was right. This was a race they simply could not afford to lose.

"We'll be right back." He told him and raced off with the others in tow. They raced down the ancient stone corridor and were soon out of sight. As soon as they where, a trigger mechanism was pushed and the stone door swung open again.

Valgas calmly walked out, a large grin spread across his face from ear to ear.

Out of the darkness, a swift shape emerged; a pair of glowing eyes fixed directly on him.

"The players are all here General." A voice told him. "We are ready." Valgas chuckled.

"Then let the end game begin!"

The corridor ended suddenly and bursting out into a hexagon shaped chamber, Falcon confronted the pirate king who along with his two henchmen was studying the ancient murals on the walls. The chamber was completely made of sand stone with several entrances and exits leading to corridors that lead away. Murals ran across the walls, telling the now very familiar story of a three-way war between three powerful empires.

"This ends here Kraken!" Falcon declared. "This world wide race is over!" Whirling around, Kraken turned to face his adversary and already the Power Stone of Wood was tight in the grasp of his good hand.

"True words, landlubber. This is where it ends! This is where I bury you!" He shouted. He ran forward, swinging his claw over his shoulder; bringing it down at Falcon with all his might. Falcon slid tot the side avoiding the swing before retaliating with an upper cut that caught the pirate king across the chin and knocked him back several steps.

"That's it young master, show that scoundrel who's boss!" Apollus stated, thrusting a fist into the air.

"Left and a right!" Gourmand joined in.

Falcon and Kraken charged at each other again and just as their blows were about to connect, several shuriken flew out of the air and struck the ground between them in a warning shot; forcing the two of them to back off.

"Stop!" A voice declared and both the Englishman and the pirate king paused, both of them glancing to the side as several figures emerged into the chamber from a side door.

"Ryoma? Wang Tang? Ayame?" Falcon asked seeing them. Great! "Come on, we can finish Kraken here and now."

"Doing that would be pointless." The samurai stated as Wang-Tang and Rouge followed them out. "Kraken isn't the real threat here."

"Have you lost it?" The Englishman asked. "If he gets that light stone we're finished!"

"Falcon, you idiot. Don't you get it? You've been tricked." Ryoma started moving toward him.

"Don't call me an idiot, samurai!" The Englishman snapped angrily.

"He's right Falcon." Wang-Tang tried to tell him. "This quest is a trap."

"That's enough." Rouge started as she stepped forward. "We've been bickering amongst ourselves far too long and that is precisely what the enemy, the real enemy, has been counting on."

"What is all this dribble?" Kraken demanded impatiently, holding up the Wood Stone as if he intended to use

"Just let us shoot 'em boss." Octo started almost greedily reaching for the pistol at his side. "Then we can take their stones."

"Don't any of you understand that we've all been deceived?" Rouge demanded, her stone so sharp she stopped him in his tracks. Then she paused, eyes wide in stark realization.

Angrily she cursed in Arabic.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked looking over her shoulder.

"Falcon's not the only one to be deceived." She told him. "So have we." The samurai blinked in surprise.

"Don't any of you realise that we've all been manipulated into bringing the stones here? Collectively we've brought just about every Power Stone. Seven of the nine are in this room right now, and the light stone waits below."

"What nonsense are you babbling girl?" Kraken demanded. "I've no time for this. I came here to collect the light Stone and I have no intention of leaving without it."

"Are you so blinded by pride you can't even see when you've been lured into a trap?" Rouge asked sharply.

Before anyone else could argue, the stone door leading into the chamber behind Apollus slammed shut with a loud crashing sound. Falcon whirled around as one by one the exits slammed shut, leaving all of them trapped inside.

"What's going on?" Kraken demanded angrily, looking from right to left in alarm. Suddenly the floor beneath their feet started pulling away; retracting back into the walls to reveal a dark pit below. Unable to keep their footing, Octo and Puss were the first to fall followed by Apollus. Kraken toppled in next along with Gunrock, all of the others including Rouge falling in.

None of them had far to fall as they all ended up crashing into a stone floor of a chamber below.

Kraken slammed onto the ground with the air knocked out of him. Before he could get up Octo and Pus fell on top of him, quickly followed by Gunrock and Gourmand.

Ryoma grabbed Rouge by the wait and saved her from the fall as did Wang-Tang and Ayame.

Julia just used Falcon to break her fall.

From the darkness of the room below, someone clapped slowly.

"Bravo, my little Rouge. Beautiful and intelligent. Often I find those two traits don't go hand in hand." Falcon pulled his face out of the sand and glanced up at the figure standing half in and half out of the shadows. "I would like to thank you all personally for being so instrumental in my operations.

You have all brought you're stones right here and now the ultimate power is almost within my grasp."

"Valgas?" Falcon breathed in utter amazement as the figure moved closer. "You…" The larger man clicked his fingers and dozens of his agents stepped out of the shadows to completely surround them. All of them removed their sunglasses in one motion and behind them, their golden eyes were revealed. Their ears went pointed like and elf and their skin snow white.

"What the hell are they?" Gourmand asked staggering back to the top of the pile of sand.

"I'll show you." Ryoma remarked, stepping forward and unsheathing his sword. As soon as Tosa Asahi was revealed, its moonlight fell upon the agents who hissed in pain as their skin seemed to dissolve exposing the golden scales underneath.

"Good lord!" Apollus declared in horror.

These creatures were snake like with golden scales and slanted heads, forked tongues dancing out from between their lips. Tails hung out behind them, lashing back and forth angrily.

Ryoma held the sword forth towards Valgas but the large man did not turn into a lizard. His feature however did move to become far more demonic, his pupils turning red and his teeth turning jagged.

"Why isn't it working on him?" Ryoma asked as Valgas towered over him.

"He's not one of them." Rouge replied.

The reptiles moved forward, hissing angrily baring their fangs and claws but they would not get within clashing distance of that sword.

"Valgas?" Kraken asked in sudden astonishment. "Is that you? No… it can't be…"

"Why not?" Rouge began.

"Valgas was the name of the man who taught me everything I know about black magic." The pirate king replied. "He taught me the secrets of necromancy when I was just a child. But that was over two hundred years ago…"

Valgas tilted his head back and laughed. Falcon just stared at him with a stunned confused expression on his face, barely comprehending any of this.

"You've all playing your parts flawlessly. You've brought the stones here just as I anticipated you would. And now with the Light stone so close at hand, all nine stones are finally mine!"

"But we only brought seven here." Wang-Tang argued. "If you take the light stone that makes only eight. The Dark Stone is still missing." A thick sadistic grin ran across Valgas' face from ear to ear.

"Is that so?" He asked, reaching up and taking hold of the spherical jewel hanging from the golden chain around his neck. The reptile men around him bowed their heads low and backed off several paces.

Julia breathed in sharply, eyes widening in horror. She backed off and then ran to Falcon, grabbing his arm and refusing to let go.

"Keep it away! Keep it away from me!" She cried, gripping so hard she was almost tearing his jacket. Falcon only put a hand on her shoulder, keeping his eyes fixed forward as the jewel around Valgas' neck began to glow brightly.

Dust began to fall from the roof as the ground beneath their feet started to tremble, small stones bouncing up as down. The pupils in Valgas' eyes disappeared and his eyes went completely white.

Letting his head roll back, he laughed evilly out load and spread his arms; the red sphere in front of him hovering directly in front of his chest. With a sudden flash, the golden chain shattered and the man's entire body was surrounded by a think dark glow.

Cracks spread through the jewel then in a quick movement it broke apart and its hollow interior was exposed; the item within breaking free.

Julia glanced up and sighting the jet black stone, screamed and clung close to Falcon, burying her face in his jacket.

"The dark stone!" Ryoma declared; gripping his moonlight sword in both hands. Charging past the stunned Kraken, ready to bring the katana across Valgas' side. Before he could even move his sword, the dark stone slammed into Valgas' chest.

The darkness of the entire underground chamber seemed suddenly to become alive, sliding away from their places on the walls and swirling around Valgas' body; engulfing him completely in shadow. Ryoma was tossed back by some invisible force, thrown clear across the chamber before crashing into the wall with sinking into the stone.

Falcon just stood there with his mouth hung open and eyes wide in confusion.

Then the darkness started to dissipate, the new form of the resulting fusion was revealed bit by bit. A pair of blowing blood red eyes stared at them from out of the shadows.

"The game was fun while it lasted but this is where I draw our little performance to a close." A voice stated. It sounded like Valgas only warped as if it were speaking underwater.

As the new body straightened itself up, Falcon stared upon the new demonic armoured body with incredibly pumped up muscles and navy blue steel skin. Horns lanced out the forehead, curving up over the spiky blonde hair. Spikes of bone were jutting out from the shoulders and running down the back. The angled point of the dark stone was jutting out of the chest directly over the heart and glowing with an eerie red light.

"Now, here in the depths of the Tomb of Light, you face Darkness incarnate!"


	24. The Light in the Dark, part 2

Chapter 10: The light in the Dark

Part 2

* * *

Power, undeniable and unquestionable power, shook the ground and radiated through the air as thick spikes sprouted out of Valgas' back down his spine and the horns lanced into place on his forehead.

His eyes became blood red and with a loud clanking sound of metal striking metal, his skin became armoured like living granite. With the diamond tip of the Dark Stone jutting out of his chest, Valgas turned to face them with his lips pulling apart to reveal jagged shark like teeth.

Julia screamed and clung to Falcon's arm refusing to let go, burying her head in his jacket trying to blot out the sight of the stone.

"Ah yes, my dear Miss Whitepearl." Valgas started, letting his neck tilt to the side as he shot her a sadistic glance. "You remember this stone well enough don't you? The stone that cracked you mind in two and left you tow people, one light and one dark. Your father was a fool to think dropping it in the ocean would keep it out of my hands. This stone and I are, and have always been, one and the same!"

Kraken, the pirate king necromancer who had mastered the dark arts, stood there in stunned surprise and alarm.

"No…" He breathed "You can't… impossible…. You died two centuries ago." He proclaimed, taking a step back past Falcon. Valgas tilted his head back and laughed; the sound in his fusion form a horribly evil chuckle.

"Died? Died?! I taught you all you know about necromancy. If you can stave off death for so long, what made you think I could not?" The large demon held up a clenched fist. "I have been staving death off since before Christ was born!!"

Falcon stood there with his mouth hung open, clear awe and horror written into every muscle in his face as Valgas opened his hand, arching his fingers around a spark of darkness, glowing neon purple; dark bolts of violent lightning crackling down his arm before the energy was unleashed in an attack.

"Demon Flash!" He declared; firing it forward; a spear of energy shooting forward. As it past by Falcon, a horrible feeling of nausea and revolution swept over him as he staggered, holding a hand to his mouth. It smashed head first into pirate king, powerful explosion knocking him off his feet to fly through the air trailing black smoke. Kraken shot over their heads before slamming into the far wall next to Ryoma, sinking into the cracking stone.

The power stone of wood was thrown clear of his body, tumbling to the ground rolling.

"I got it!" Wang-Tang cried out, making a dive for the stone. Valgas simply made a gesture with a single finger and the wood stone leapt off the ground and shot towards him, stopping just short of his outstretched hand.

"Pathetic." Valgas muttered his eyes started glowing blood red. Suddenly, one by one the Power Stones started emerging from the pockets of their owners; moving out into the air towards Valgas.

"No!" Rouge cried out, trying to catch the power stone of fire. Wang-Tang grabbed the wind stone but the pull Valgas had on it hoisted him up as well. Unconscious, Ryoma could do nothing to prevent his own stone from being summoned away.

Gunrock's stone was not summoned. Instead, it remained tight in his grasp.

Ayame's fingers slipped away as the stone was yanked from her possession by invisible hands.

Falcon's stone moved out of his jacket towards Valgas. The Englishman lashed out, grabbing the stone with his free hand, refusing to let go. His feet dragged, still moving forward inch by inch.

Valgas chuckled lightly.

"Such mediocre heroics… really Edward, I had wondered if you might have inherited some of your father's intelligence but apparently not." He turned to give Gunrock a glare. "Gunrock, if you please?"

Falcon glanced up sharply as a massive fist came crashing down, knocking him to the ground.

"Gunrock, what in the name of the almighty are you doing?" Apollus demanded as the large man swung his arms back, knocking Wang-Tang over forcing both him and Falcon to loose their grip on the stones.

"I'm sorry." Gunrock stated with an intense amount of regret in his voice as he moved to stand between them as Valgas. "I don't have a choice." Then he stepped swiftly aside as Valgas crossed his arms in front of his chest, dark energy channelled from his own body and into the seven Power Stones before him.

His eyes were glowing an intense blood red. All his reptilian guards swept out of the way, bowing down low to the ground as close as they could.

"Puss… what's happening?" Octo asked; taking several steps back as the outline of Valgas' body began to glow dark purple. The ground shook, pieces of small stone leaping up and scattered into the walls.

Ryoma pushed an eye open, fighting to pull himself out of the hole in the wall. When he saw what was happening, he took hold of Tosa Asari and flung himself forward.

"Demonic surge!" Valgas declared, throwing his arms up and like a damn bursting a horrific torrent of dark energy swept forward. Like sound passing through the air it was almost invisible but when it struck, it burnt like lightning strike. Seeing it coming, all Ryoma could do was throw himself in front of Rouge to take the full burnt of the attack as it struck. All of them, heroes and pirates alike were hit hard; their clothes tearing and skin blistering. Thrown off their feet they were swept hard into the air before being dumped back down one by one.

Gunrock did not watch as their bodies were dumped there; smoke gently rising from them into the air. For a moment there was nothing, then Falcon started moving, he pushed himself up for a second before his strength gave way and he collapsed; part of hits red pilot's suit burnt and blackened.

"They have all done as expected." Valgas remarked, lowering his arms; calling the stones into orbit around one clenched fist. "Leave them here to die." He paused, his eyes darting to the sight of the half dead Englishman. "No… actually… Gunrock, bring him."

Gunrock complied without a word, trudging over and lifting the comatose Falcon up but the back of his back.

"Sure we should not just kill the rest sir?" One of the reptilians asked, gesturing with a toss of its wedge shaped head towards the others.

"And waste more time?" Valgas demanded. "Now, after two thousand years, I will not hinder myself. Leave them. Even if they somehow manage to recover, once we succour the Light Stone, nothing they could do would change anything."

"As you wish, sir." Another reptilian stated, pressing a trigger mechanism behind him with a sharp claw. There was a loud shunting sound and a door opened up in the wall, the two parts sliding aside with a spray of ancient dust to reveal a stairway going down.

"Today the glory of both Rome and Atlantis will be revived! The ancient world reborn!" Descending first, Valgas did not notice Gunrock reach into his poncho and withdraw a small vial with a cork in the top. Inside this vial was a contained green gas.

As the reptilians followed their general down, Gunrock tossed the vial behind him without looking. The vial broke open on contact with the floor, the sound barley making a soft tinkling. Released into the air, the gas quickly spread.

Miles away, almost on the other side of the world, a red skin Shaman sat alone on the edge of a cliff with the smouldering embers of a fire just before him. The burnt remains of herbal powders still lingered in the winds. Clay mud had been mixed with red dye to create war paint, which he had used to decorate his body.

The markings covered his chest, arms, back and even his face and of course, he had with him a stone hatchet. Despite being dressed for war he sat in meditation, arms folding in front of his large chest.

Sitting facing him on the far side of the fire was a wolf. Its eyes were locked onto him with an unblinking stare, the silvery man gently flapping in the wind.

"I pray the spirits understand my reasons." Galuda, chief shaman of the Lupine tribe, stated his eyes closed. "I have lived a live devoted to healing and unity… and yet now I have no choice but to shed to blood. I will not ask for forgives… rather understanding." The wolf lowered her head with a soft moaning like sound, her ears falling back against the side of her head.

Galuda slowly opened his eyes, before glancing to his side. Standing by the edge of the cliff watching him was a solitary figure, standing there silhouetted by the light of the full moon; his outline glowing around the trim hat he was wearing.

"Its time." Accel stated almost in a whisper.

* * *

--

The first sensation Falcon had of coming to was the constant thumping of Gunrock's heavy feet against the ancient stone stairway. Blinking first, Falcon glanced up as Gunrock stopped and the reptilian beings around them converted back to their disguise forms; the black suits agents who had maintained a constant watch over Valgas whenever they had met him.

"How could you?" Falcon asked. Gunrock glanced down at the Englishman, putting on a pained expression before bringing his free fist up to smack Falcon directly in the stomach. The reptilians laughed a hissing sound and carried on working.

Falcon just hung there more surprised than hurt. He knew for a fact that Gunrock could hit harder than that.

"Listen carefully." The Mexican whispered to him. "We can get the stones back. Valgas is going to want to talk to you. Just keep his attention on you. Let me do the rest." Falcon glanced up. Gunrock smiled at him. "Trust me."

Without another word Gunrock dumped Falcon down on a sandy floor and left him there. The Englishman blinked several times to try and adjust his eyes to the darkness which was only broken by burning torches some distance away.

"So Edward, curious?" A voice asked. Falcon looked up and shrank back from the sight of Valgas, still wrapped in his fusion form; spikes jutting out of his steal blue skin.

The demon stepped aside and reveal that before him was a tremendously large structure built into the side of a stone wall. It looked like a door but was circular in shape and engraved with Hieroglyphics that Falcon could not see from here. The reptilian… things Valgas appeared to be in command off where working on the door trying to discover a way of opening it.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Valgas asked, gesturing up to the massive door. "This my English friend is the great seal of Ra. During the ancient war between the three empires; the empires of Rome, Eygpt and Babylon, the stone that the Egyptians captured was stored here behind a seemingly impenetrable barrier that their enemies would never be able to breech." He chuckled. "Until now that is."

"Who… what are you?" Falcon asked. Valgas let a grin spread across his face to expose his jagged teeth. Slowly he reached forth, holding his open palm in front of his chest.

The dark stone lodged into his chest glowed brightly for a second before it almost seemed to leap into his hand. As soon as it was clear of his body, the steel grey skin jaded away; the spikes receded back and his eyes change from blood red back to ordinary white.

The other stones in orbit around him lowered down into a waiting wooden box one of the reptiles, which had reverted back to its disguise of a human, was holding. The reptile closed the box shut.

Gunrock glanced Valgas up and down, as if estimating how strong he was now that his guard was down. The large Mexican shot Falcon a glance, his gaze alternating from the Englishman and then to the box.

Falcon narrowed an eye to indicate that he understood.

"The name I had gone by in recent centuries is Valgas, but I have an earlier name." The large man stated. "I was born, according to the Christian calendar, in the year 47BC. I am the bastard son of Julius Caesar." Falcon just sat there with wide staring eyes. "I take it you do not believe me?" Valgas asked raising an eyebrow. "Well that's hardly surprisingly. I will admit my story is somewhat difficult for the average soul to believe."

"And impossible." Falcon remarked. "Even if you are as old as you say you are… Julius Caesar had no heir."

"Now that's a lie and you know it Falcon." Valgas remarked with a cryptic smile. He crossed his large arms in front of himself. "Do you know the name; Ptolemy Caesar?"

Falcon nodded.

"That is the name of the son of Julius and Cleopatra. He would have jointly ruled Rome and Eygpt had Caesar not been assassinated."

Valgas looked amused, a sadistic gleam in his eyes and a wide smile. Falcon stared at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"No…" The Englishman started slowly. "That can not be." The gleam in Valgas' eyes seemed to grow stronger. "Ptolemy was assassinated by Caesar Augustus."

"I do not recall Octavianus himself being there, but yes he did send assassins.

But when Ptolemy died when the dagger sank itself into his heart another life sparked into existence in his place. A stronger life; a better life than would rise to claim its birthright at the ruler of both the Eygptian Empire and the Roman Republic. Had the war not ruined his chances."

"War? There was no war between Eygpt and Rome." Falcon insisted.

"I'm afraid what you've been taught in the classroom about history is quite incorrect." Valgas told him. "This world you live in works upon a recorded history that is a lie, propaganda spread purposely to keep future generations from knowing what power lay within the stones, to keep them a mere legend, to keep their existence unproven by scientific fact."

Valgas knelt down to look the Englishman directly in the face.

"The history you know from the start of the Christian calendar to present is more or less true… but the ancient history in the time before is wrong. Let me tell you a little story."

Out of Valgas' line of sight, Gunrock made a short nod of his head at Falcon; almost with a look in his eyes telling the Englishman not to respond.

"During its time, the ancient city state of Atlantis dominated all mankind. It had technology and power the likes of which the other primitive tribes could never hope to achieve.

When it sank into the sea, it left a power vacuum that three new mighty empires rose to try and fill. One was Rome, another was Eygpt and the last was Babylon.

These peoples, mighty in the own right, clashed furiously of territory, wealth and of course…" He held the Dark Stone up to meet his gaze. "Having witnessed the power of Atlantis we all knew that the secret to becoming the new controller of the world lay in the stones. Whoever controls all nine will have access to a power that mortals can not even begin to fathom. The war lasted over two centuries, the stones changing hands many times but never once were the nine brought together in one location.

When my father conquered Gaul and Britain, he turned his attention to Egypt attempting to capture the shores of the Red Sea and eventually, to fight his way here; to the vaults beyond the seal of Ra and seize the Stones held there.

He was met in battle by Cleopatra herself, who fought off his legionnaires and met Julius himself in close quarters combat and that was where they fell in love, as their swords clashed."

"That's not how…" Falcon caught himself in mid sentence. If Valgas was indeed correct and the history he had been taught in school was wrong, then the 'official' version of the first meeting of Julius Caesar and Queen Cleopatra could indeed be flawed.

"Their union threatened the status quo in both Rome and Eygpt. None of their nobles wanted peace but the two of them pushed for it, convinced that if they could bring their peoples together then they would be permitted to wedlock."

Valgas appeared strangely melancholy for a single instant but the moment past quickly.

"They tried to prove their point to their peoples by combining the power of the Stones both their peoples held and using them either to destroy their mutual rival Babylon or force it into negotiations.

I am not certain of what precisely happened after that. I was a mere boy when it did. But whatever event took place, I suspect that somehow all nine stones were brought together; only their combined strength could unleash such devastation."

"Devastation?" Falcon repeated. "What do you mean?"

Valgas paused as if looking for the right words.

"Hard to describe." He admitted. "Entire islands were swallowed by the ocean, continents reshaped and reformed and even the night sky altered." Valgas smiled grimly. "How surprised would you be to learn that before that event took place, the Earth had three moons?"

"Three what?" Falcon asked in utter stunned awe.

"I kid you not. Three moons… two of which were completely destroyed. Entire species of animal vanished too, becoming mere myth over time. Creatures such as Dragons, Leviathans, Behemoths, All where real; even some Dinosaurs had survived until then.

That world was very different to that of the Morden."

"Are you telling me…" Falcon started Valgas laughed.

"Yes, you comprehend now. The world… the world we live in today…. Someone WISHED for it when they acquired all nine Power Stones."

Falcon sat there, stunned into quiet awe by this. His father had said something like this when he had met him in London… but now Falcon was beginning to see truly what the analogy of comparing the Power Stones to the power of the Almighty meant.

"If that's true then why doesn't anyone know the truth?" He asked. "Why don't they know about all this? Why isn't it being taught in the history classes?"

"Self denial." Valgas replied simply. "The people at the same were so stunned by the awesome power displayed that they almost brainwashed themselves into believing it hadn't happened, so they rewrote their accepted history from that point on and once that generation had past into death; their lies became accepted history."

Reacting lightning fast, Gunrock's arm shot forward knocking the box out of the reptilian's hands. Valgas glanced back to see what was going on and using that momentary distraction to his advantage, Falcon shot forward jumping up high and slamming a kick directly into Valgas' face.

Valgas did not appear hurt by the attack but it did stun him long enough for Falcon to flex his arms in mid air freeing himself from his bounds before he came down right next to Gunrock.

"I'm sorry Falcon; he was threatening my children I had to no choice." The Mexican told him, snatching up the box and kicking aside a reptilian that tried to jump him.

"We'll discuss it later." Falcon replied without looking back. Gunrock wrenched the lid off the box and reached inside, taking the Power Stone of Metal.

"Here!" He remarked, tossing it forward. Falcon caught in one hand, tightening his grip on it to ensure Valgas could never take it from him.

Valgas dusted himself off lightly before slowly turning to face them. His face bore the expression of someone not highly impressed.

"I'm disappointed in you Gunrock." He stated coldly. "I had pegged you as one who valued the lives of his children above his own."

"There are just some things a man has to do." Gunrock replied, holding the box under one arm.

"I don't know if what you told me is the truth but quite frankly it doesn't matter!" Falcon stated. "I will NOT let you get those stones!!"

Valgas let his head roll back and he laughed, showing every one of his jagged teeth.

"You're outclassed and outnumbered." He gestured out wide at the reptilians surrounding them, their claws and fangs barred. A few of them morphed back into their human looking forms and turned to complete their ask of opening the vault door.

"Outnumbered possibly." Gunrock added, reaching underneath his poncho and taking out a vial containing a purple liquid. Falcon recognised it instantly as one of the bottled spells he had observed Kraken using now and again. "But not outclassed." Gunrock brook the bottle by smashing it into the floor, the liquid was exposed to the air and turned into a gas which spread out into a mist.

The reptilians shrank away from it but Valgas did not. He stood fast as the purple mist spread around him.

Falcon looked up in alarm as two shapes emerged out of the mist to stand beside him and Gunrock.

One was a short figure with a hat and blonde hair. The other was a large, broad shouldered Red skin that Falcon knew all too well.

"Galuda?" The large man looked back over his shoulder at the Englishman and smiled.

Valgas laughed out load. "Well what do we have here? A shaman savage and a misplaced youth with delusions of grandeur?" He stood his ground, unfazed by the few arrivals. "If this is you idea of 'reinforcements' Gunrock then I'm severely disappointed."

"I have spent my entire life training in order to face and cut down your evil." Galuda remarked, taking out his flint hatchet. "I have sworn myself to a life of pacifism but today I set that vow aside for the first and only time."

"How drool." Valgas stated. "Well Jericho… do you have something heroic to say before we begin?"

The cowboy tilted his hat down.

"That kinda talk's for those who believe in it." He replied. "I'm just here to put a bullet right between your eyes for the horrible things you've done."

That answer seemed to please Valgas more than Galuda's had.

"Ah revenge. That's a motivation I understand." He spread his arms out wide, flexing his fingers and tensing his large muscles. "So then, if the four of you think you can kill me then by all means give it your best shot!"

Gunrock charged first, bursting past them all with a loud battle cry, tossing the box containing the other Power Stones to Galuda. As he moved, the earth and sand on the ground underneath him culminated onto his body; his fusion form forming around him, his footsteps shaking the ground.

Valgas did not move, he kept perfectly still with a wide sadistic grin even as Gunrock's shadow was over him.

The Mexicans rocky hand came flying forth, slamming itself forth in an attempt to knock Valgas' head off its shoulders.

Valgas did not react until the last moment, his own fist bursting forth to slam itself directly into Gunrock's stomach.

Even in his fusion form Gunrock was stopped dead in his tracks, remaining rigid as the blow took its affect.

In almost a delay reaction, the large man toppled back and crashed down and as he struck the ground, his fusion broke and he was left back to his normal state.

"One blow." Falcon muttered in alarm. A fusion form broken by someone in normal state and with a single punch.

"Ok that was impressive." Accel remarked, taking the guns out of their holsters. "Take this!" He brought them up sharply and fired a shot from each one, the bullets flying through the air.

Valgas simply lashed out with a single hand, amazingly snatching the bullets out of the air.

"That's impossible!" Falcon declared. Valgas grinned and let the bullets drop to the ground, rolling away.

"Was that it?" He asked. "Pathetic!" He looked back over his shoulder towards the reptilians who had withdrawn to a staff distance. "Continue on the seal. I will deal with these insects."

Slowly he moved forward towards them, before slamming one foot down hard and breaking into a heavy charge, laughing insanely.

Suddenly Falcon had the indistinct feeling of standing on railway tracks in the path on an oncoming train.

Galuda rushed forward to meet the oncoming challenge and he and Valgas clashed, almost butting heads as their met; their hands mashing together as they tried outdo each other in this struggle.

Valgas however, being bigger and far more muscle, was the stronger. He pushed Galuda back inch by inch before finally ending the power struggle by slamming his head forward; knocking the Indian backwards.

Somersaulting over Galuda, Accel broke in; bringing a leg around sharply in a kick into one side of Valgas' face. Falcon followed through, smashing his own kick into the other side.

The blows did not even make Valgas flinch. He grabbed both of them by the ankles and using their bodies as weapons, he smashed them into Galuda; sending all three of them tumbling through the air until they crashed into one of the stone pillars. Dust and sand fell from the ceiling as they impacted.

"By my ancestors, what strength!" Galuda remarked with wide eyes as he lay there upside down.

"Did either of you think this ambush through very well?" Falcon asked from underneath Accel.

"I don't see you making much of a difference." The cowboy replied, pulling his hat back on.

Valgas did not wait for them to stop arguing. He charge them and bringing his leg sharply around, kicked Galuda to send him flying into the far wall with a cloud of dust bellowing out behind him. Falcon and Accel rolled out of the way just as one of Valgas' massive fists came crashing down nearing crushing their heads.

Whiping around, Valgas grabbed Accel by the head before trying to use him to swat Falcon out of the air. Falcon however was able to dodge the attempt and using the small opening that gave him, darted in quickly and slammed the hardest kick he could muster on short notice into Valgas' groin.

To his amazement, the blow did not even make Valgas flinch.

"I may not be a Reptile." Valgas remarked, dropping Accel's limp body and turning his full attention on the Englishman. "But I am still more than human." He grabbed Falcon by the arm and lifted him up. Falcon struggled to free himself but Valgas' grip was iron glad.

"You've been quieter than those other idiots." The large man stated. "Sure you wouldn't like to share some words of wisdom?"

"Just the two words." Falcon replied, holding his stone. "Power Fusion!" Before Valgas could stop him, the Englishman's clothes morphed around his body; becoming the robotic style armour of his fusion form as his body adapted; the stone sinking into his being.

"Power Missile!" Even Valgas could not deflect an attack that strong at that close range. The strike caught him in the forehead with a loud metallic clank and stunned them enough that he let go of Falcon, letting him drop to the ground.

As soon his feet touched the ground, Falcon leapt forward and with Power Stone reinforced strength hammered a succession of punches into Valgas' stomach. Going on an all offensive, not giving Valgas the opportunity to retaliate, the Englishman kept going.

Suddenly, Valgas seized both his arms stopping him in his tracks before his knee connected with Falcon's chin knocking him back. Left stunned, Falcon did not see the massive fist coming straight at him. Valgas fist smashed with a shockwave the shook the ground into Falcon's chest plate, sending him flying back until he fell to the ground and rolled to a stop.

That blow had felt like a ten ton sledgehammer had struck him and it was taking every ounce of willpower Falcon had to prevent his fusion from breaking. Where had Valgas gotten such unbelievable strength? He had been strong before, Falcon knew that from their duel in Rome but this amount of godlike strength was something one would expect from Hercules.

Had Valgas been holding back before? Had he merely been fooling the Englishman into thinking he could be bested in battle?

Staggering back to his feet, Falcon turned to face Valgas who was standing perfectly still waiting; his arms folded in front of his chest and a wide sadistic grin on his face.

Falcon knew his fusion would not survive another blow like that. He was going to have to put everything he had into one last attack.

He drew in a deep breath before crying out;

"Power Rocket!"

The rocket engine on his back flared to life, flames shouting from the thrusters end. Valgas unfolded his arms and spread them, preparing himself for the clash. Falcon shot forward, going faster and faster; pouring on more speed. Despite how fast he was going, time seemed to slow down almost to a crawl.

Then when they clashed, it sped right up again. Valgas took the full brunt of the rocket as Falcon slammed directly into his stomach. Valgas sank his heals into the ground but still the sheer force of it pushed him back; his feet dragging in the sand. Falcon kept on going, trying to force him further and further back.

Finally powering through, Falcon slammed a fist forward and with the force behind it; it sent Valgas and himself souring through the air until they slammed together into the far wall.

Accel picked himself up, breathing hard. His head and just about every other part of his body was aching.

He had known, from experience, that Valgas was a powerful being; but this level of strength; even without a fusion form was unbelievable. This hidden factor changed everything. This plan of theirs hinged on using their superior numbers to overwhelm him, but Valgas was proving more than a match for their combined efforts.

Staring after Falcon, he peered through the dust to see two shapes hidden just within the filtering cloud.

For a second he was starting to believe that perhaps Falcon might have succeeding in at least injuring Valgas. That belief was shattered when there was a loud metallic clank and Valgas stood up, grasping Falcon's head in his fingers. Laughing insanely, he slammed a fist forward that struck the Englishman full in the face.

His fusion broke like a shattering pane of glass as he was hurled through the air until he crashed into another of the pillars, breaking through it and slamming out the other side.

"This could be going better." He muttered, twirling his guns around on his fingers as Valgas moved to face him head on.

"So Jericho, it's just you and me now."

Barley retaining consciousness, Falcon pulled his face out of the dirt and watched as the massive form of Valgas moved to face the far smaller Accel.

"Fine by me." The Englishman heard the cowboy reply, but he took several steps back to what he judged was a safe distance. "Did I ever tell you that you're a homicidal maniac before?"

"Twice if my recall is correct." Valgas stated. "But I'm not going to hold it against you. I care little how you or the rest of that inferior garbage out there sees me so it won't be that much of an insult."

"I'll bet." Accel slowly almost hissed.

There was a moment of brief silence as they stood there perfectly still. It was almost a staring competition to see which of them would blink first.

Accel was the first to falter.

He broke the silence before somersaulting backwards and firing his guns over and over; unloading all remaining ten bullets from both weapons.

Valgas merely held up one hand in front of himself, that limb becoming a blur as he snatch each and every lead projectile.

Grinning, he cast them aside before charging in with an outreaching hand. Accel however dodged back avoiding the swing but his clothes were within grasping distance. Valgas caught the cowboys shirt and waist coat between his fingers and tried to hold him there but Accel spun out of his grasp, his shirt and coat ripping exposing his bare head.

The cowboy stepped back a few steps and in the half light, a metallic plate over his heart was revealed.

Realizing that it was, Accel grunted loudly and ditched the poncho on his shoulders as now it was only slowing him down.

Falcon looked up at the metal plate. It was round like a saucer and engraved with encircling lines until it met in the middle where it opened out into the image of a skull.

The imagery engraved upon it was not what Falcon was paying attention to. The metal plate wasn't just being worn over the chest. Its out edge was actually fused to the skin. It almost appeared as if the metal had been forged onto his body in a furnace, the flesh scared around it.

"Oh I see." Valgas remarked, letting the shredded remains of the shirt drop to the floor. "So that is why you took the name Accel. I confess I had assumed it was to honour your mentor. I did not suspect you would actually take the burden onto yourself." He pointed a finger at the plate. "Does it not hurt, having that metal embedded into your skin?"

"Its nothing compared to the pain I've already endured." Accel replied; reaching behind his head and undoing the knot that held his bandana mask in place. As it fell, he tilted his head back to let his hat fall off as well. Now his whole head was exposed, the message dirty blonde hair, blazing blue eyes and the jagged scar down his left cheek. "If it means putting you in the ground then I can bare it."

"Delusional fool." Valgas muttered before charging at him, sweeping his arms forward in a grab. Accel somersaulted up, back flipping over Valgas and landing behind him. Surprisingly he did not use the opportunity to attack, instead Valgas made a beeline for the dropped box containing the Power Stones.

As Valgas turned, Accel threw open the box and snatched the first stone that met his eyes. Falcon recognised it as the Power Stone of Lightning, belonging to Ryoma.

Before Valgas could react, Gunrock came flying at him from behind. His large arms wrapped around him; pinning his arms to the side.

"Get him! NOW!" Gunrock called out.

"Come on… work!" Accel growled, tightening his grip on the yellow stone. "Work damn it." Valgas laughed almost hysterically, before whipping his head back slamming it into Gunrock's face.

Stunned, the large man staggered back several steps allowing Valgas to get the drop on him. A single punch to the shoulder was enough to dislocate the Mexicans arm, sending him rocketing back across the ground before he collapsed into a lifeless form in the far corner next to Galuda.

Falcon vaulted to his feet and despite being unable to feel his legs he placed himself between Accel and Valgas. He adopting a boxing fighting stance.

"The stones do not respond to sheer will alone." Falcon told him. "Its emotions that trigger its power. You can't simply force it to work." Accel looked up. "They're motivated by the heart… not the mind!"

Valgas took in a deep breath before letting it out, allowing his tight muscles to relax a little.

"Is this it?" He asked. "Is this the last bastion of resistance against me?"

"Hardly." A voice replied. Glancing to the side, Valgas saw the coming blade quickly enough to avoid it. Tosa Arashi slashed across his side, its tip narrow missing him. However this dodge left him open to an attack from behind as the pirate Kraken came charging out of the shadows of the entrance of the underground chamber with a battle cry, his metallic claw held high.

Valgas could not defend himself from the lightning blow that struck him across the back; causing him to stagger forward.

Now mad, Valgas turned to face the new comers head on; only to get a torrent of flames straight in the face as Rouge blew across her palm just like she was blowing him a kiss.

Blinded by the fiery ashes swirling around him, Valgas cried out scrapping at his face trying to get them out of his eyes. Unable to see, he was left open as Wang-Tang took a running start before leaping into a flying kick; his foot slamming into Valgas' chest and knocking him backwards.

Staggering back, Valgas tripped over the obstacle of Ayame's stuck out leg and Julia's umbrella. Unable to stop himself, he toppled over backwards and crashed into the ground.

"Consider that the end of our financial arrangement… MR… Valgas." Julia told him, turning about on one heal and scrapping some dirt into his face before walking away almost casually.

"Young Master, Young master are you alright?" Apollus asked; running up to Falcon's side as the Englishman helped the battered Accel to his feet.

Falcon's gaze was drawn to the pirate Kraken, who stood ready to face Valgas as the large man struggled to get back up. Kraken stood there with his two faithful goons Octo and Puss at his side.

Noticing he was being stared at, Kraken looked back over his shoulder.

"Don't be getting the wrong idea sonny boy, once Valgas here is pushing up the daisies, then that Light Stone is mine!"

The reptilians paused in their work, glancing back at what was happening. Several of them cried out as Tosa Arashi clashed through them, the rune spells painted over their bodies transporting the corpses away to whatever point of origin had been set. The others cowed back against the seal of Ra, hissing like snakes.

"Isn't that my stone?" Ryoma asked with wide eyes.

"I was just borrowing it." Accel remarked, tossing the jewel back to the samurai to caught it in one hand. "I can't make it work anyhow."

Valgas slowly rose up to his feet, displeasure clear in the rigid expression carved into his face.

He gazed out over those who had gathered to stand against him.

Taking hold of the Power Stone of Metal, Falcon called upon its power once more; assuming his fusion form and his clothes became the blood red armour. It was too soon after his fusion had been broken to be back up to full power but it would have to be enough for norm.

Unleashing the power of his own stone, Wang-Tang summoned the visage of a golden dragon from that merged with him; turning him into a warrior with golden scales and jagged long hair; his clothes jade and silver.

Ayame paused to admire his exposed chest for a moment, before taking her own stone in hand and calling upon its power; her fusion form taking affect. Her clothes became pink with silver chain mail, a giant shuriken strapped to her back and a mask over the top of her head with bunny ears trailing out behind her.

Rouge's transformation was almost an exotic dance, her hair becoming a pillar of flames and fire trailing around her like it was her obedient servant.

Ryoma's gaze was transfixed.

Falcon coughed once.

"What…" The samurai started blinking back to his senses. "Oh right." Grasping the Power stone of Lighting between his fingers, he called upon its power and with a clap of thunder, the silver samurai armour of his fusion form appeared around him; the blade Tosa Arashi sparking with electricity.

The Power Stone of Wood between the points of his claw, Kraken summoned his power through his dark magic and within moments was the skeletal abomination that was his transformed state.

"You really think this turns the tables?" Valgas demanded as Galuda helped the injured Gunrock back to his feet. "You are all fools. You are nothing compared to the power at my disposal!" Slowly he raised his hand and tight in his grasp was the Power Stone of Darkness.

"Power Fusion!" The stone leapt out of his hand, spun on its axis in mid air for a second before it slammed into his chest; becoming lodged in the middle and sticking there.

Tremendous power began flowing in Valgas' body, his muscles becoming larger and more defined, the skin changing from pale gold to a steal blue; his eyes becoming so bloodshot that they were almost glowing red.

Spikes started sprouting out of his body; two large ones out of his shoulder blades and several others on his shoulders and down his spine. The cuffs of his wrists became huge and bulky, outline by jagged golden spikes and the same was true around his shins.

Completing the transformation, a pair of jagged horns pushed their way out of his forehead and curved up over his hairline.

His entire body was almost surrounded by darkness, a darkness that made anyone who came too close feel its burn.

"Now prepare to be swallowed by the darkest shadows!"


	25. The Light in the Dark, part 3

A light in the Dark, part 3

--

**_Best music to listen to while reading this chapter: Poison, by Dust for Life. _**

* * *

The ground shook as if gripped in the midst of an earthquake, parts of it breaking open and spiking up as Valgas' crossed his arms in front of himself ; dark energies swirling in and around him before he galvanised it and fired its collective power directly at those who stood in his way.

Flying to the side, Falcon avoided the deadly blast that carried on past him to smash into the cavern wall; burrowing through the stone sending bust flying into the air.

"Cannon fodder!" Kraken declared, holding out his weapon and firing a thick succession of elementally charged cannon balls directly at Valgas. The demonic form about faced and in a whirl of his arms, he grabbed the large projectiles out of the air and using their own momentum sent them flying back at the pirate king.

Kraken had to drop the ground as they shot over his head and impacted the ground behind him with a tremendous thud.

"Dragon Fang bomb!" Wang-Tang muttered, arching his arms perfecting his inner chi before throwing it forward in the form of a deadly golden energy bolt.

"Power Missile!" Falcon added, holding out his arms; his tight metallic fists joining Wang-Tang's attack as it soured towards Valgas.

Valgas just laughed evilly, clenching his own fist in mid air before slamming it down into the ground; sending out a shockwave that dissipated both attacks before they even came close and knocking Wang-Tang's feet out from underneath him.

"I don't need you anymore!" Valgas snarled, leaping up into the air spinning about until he spread his arms out wide. "Stand against me and you will die!" His leg came sharply across as if in a kick and as if moved through the air, three spheres of terrible energy manifested in its wake; forming like full moons before flying forth.

"Devil's moonlight!" Kicking his leg forth, Valgas sent the three spheres flying forth like projectiles that soured forth to find their targets.

One soured at Falcon, another at Ayame and the third at Ryoma. The samurai gripped Tosa Ashari tight a spark of lightning dancing down the blade before he ran at the on coming attack, slicing at it.

"Raijin Ken!" The elemental lightning struck the orb but instead of dissipating it, the energy only seemed to feed the ball so when it struck the samurai the affect was far more devastating. It exploded directly in his face, a flash of power sending him rocketing backwards until he collided with the ground rolling to a stop by Rouge.

Being naturally quick, Ayame darted off trying to avoid the attack as it soured after her. The orb other followed her whenever she went, accelerating more and more in an effort to catch up with her.

It was only by somersaulting backwards at the last minute that she was able to avoid the explosion as it detonated dangerously close to her. Riding the shockwave however she was unable to defend herself as Valgas' open hand came soured at her.

He grabbed the young Ninjas head covering her face and swung her entire body around until he smashed her into a stone pillar, shattering the ancient support into dust.

"You were using me!" Kraken snarled.

"Two hundred years and that penny hadn't dropped?" Valgas asked with an evil smile. "You always where a little slow Jonathon. I taught you necromancy in hopes you would gather the Power Stones for me, even if it took you two centuries to gather only three.

When Edward Falcon and his companions took them, I realized just how incompetent you were. I need to revise my strategy. I could not longer rely on your poor performance to bring the stones to me."

"Well if you needed the stones then why didn't you collect them yourself?" Falcon asked.

"I was unable." Valgas replied hardly making a secret of it. "Over the years I have masqueraded as many influential men of prestige and power and I could not become directly involved. Besides as you've been discovering, locating these stones is no easy feat.

I required agents to act on my behalf and you fitted the bill perfectly.

But now none of you are useful to me in this regard. How ever I am not without mercy. I offer you all one final chance to join with us, the Acolytes of Atlantis as we restore the world to its former glory!"

"You can take your offer and stuff it up your…" Accel started.

"Then you have made your decision!" Valgas cut him off. He raised a hand, clenched his fingers and fired forth a blast of dark energy. Accel instinctively crossed his arms defensibly in front of himself as it struck head on but it did little to shield him as it sent him fly backs with the remains of his shirt and mask burning away.

"Any ideas?" Falcon asked, looking back at that others.

"I'm going to try a Golden Dragon Sphere." Wang-Tang muttered, staggering back to his feet

"Will that kill him?" Ryoma asked, looking up as Valgas turned to face them; the demon's eyes glowing blood red.

"Do you have any other suggestions? I'm going to have to make this one stronger than the others I've used before."

"How much stronger?"

"I'm going to have to use a couple of stones to make it work." Wang-Tang explained, watching as Valgas started to approach step by slow step. "It's the only way, anything less and it's not even going to put a dent in that Fusion." There was a short silence as this information was absorbed. Using more than one stone at once was dangerous for someone who was not used to the affects. Kraken could manage it easily enough but the excess power could prove fatal for the inexperienced.

"You could die." Falcon warned him with a serious and stern expression. Ayame's nearly jumped, her eyes widening in alarm.

"And that's any different from the outcome of this battle if I don't?" Wang-Tang asked. "Do you want to beat this monster or not?"

Gunrock offered forth his hand and in the clutch of his hand was the golden Power Stone of Earth.

"Take it." The large Mexican stated simply.

"Don't…" Ayame tried to tell Wang-Tang. "Please, I…" Wang-Tang simply smiled at her and silently he past to her a silent promise that if it was within his power he would not die. She trusted him, far more than she ever consciously knew she did.

Risking a glance up she stared at Valgas, the dark fusion form created by the Dark Stone. This monster did have to be defeated.

"How long is this going to take?" Kraken demanded, taking his eyes off Valgas for a moment.

"Not long." Wang-Tang replied. "Just keep him off me for about three minutes."

Ryoma scowled and held his blade forth towards the monster approaching them.

"Three minutes is more than enough for this Tengu to rip us to pieces." Falcon smirked and walked forth, standing first between Wang-Tang and Valgas.

"We've got it covered." He stated simply. "Do it." Without another word his rocket flared to life and he charged directly at Valgas, his fist drawn back.

As he and Valgas exchanged blows, Wang-Tang slowly raised his arms up towards the sky and focused the energy he had at his disposal.

As their leader clashed with the Englishman, the reptilian Acolytes started again on attempting to breach the wall of the Seal and retrieve the light stone. With the others distracted within moments they had broken through the wall, the old sand stone crumbling away.

"Hands off, you scaly critters!" Julia declared, waking one of them across the back of the head with her umbrella.

"The tombs of Egypt and their contents are property of the British Empire, so stand down you thugs!" Apollus declared. His threat was weak but it looked more convincing with Octo and Puss standing either side of him. Several of the reptiles rushed them and Octo smashed one in the face with a punch while Puss simply withdrew a pistol and shot the other in the leg, causing it to fall out screeching in agony.

A third tired to leap at them from behind but its face was smashed in as it met with Gourmand's frying pan.

Trying for a speech approach, Falcon slammed dozens of punches into Valgas' chest in rapid succession but the blows didn't even phase him; especially not while Valgas was in his fusion form.

"I had thought that perhaps… you… Edward Falcon, might not be so foolish." Valgas admitted, grabbing Falcon by the wrist and lifting him up to face level. "You fought in the war in Europe. You've seen how stupid these men are. How foolish and power hungry they are. Make my words if they are left to their own devices, their idiocy will destroy this world. It may take centuries but eventually mankind will leave his planet a barren wasteland.

We must save them from themselves and the only way to do that is to restore the glory this planet once had."

"And you will rule that new world?"

"You misunderstand me, young Falcon. I am not fighting for myself. I serve another higher than myself, one who knows first hand how beautiful and pure this world was, before mankind became corrupt. He is the one I kneel to. If you want peace then you will kneel as well."

Falcon's answer to that was to open all the hidden compartments in his robotic fusion and fired his Power Explosion attack at close range.

All Valgas managed to do was look startled before the missiles struck him full in the face. Smoke bellowed out in all directions. Even in his monstrously strong Fusion, the strike forced him to let go and Falcon was about to sour off to a safe distance as Ryoma charging in with Tosa Arashi held at the ready.

"Raijin ken!" Lighting sparked down the blade as it coursed around, almost slicing Valgas across the stomach. Only when it make contact, it stopped dead with a loud clinking sound as if metal as striking metal.

"Oooh…pathetic!" A fist came flying out of the smoke, smashing itself into the samurai's fast with the force of an onrushing train.

"You monster!" Rouge declared, catching Ryoma as he soared at her. The Samurai's fusion was flickering as it struggled to maintain itself.

"You're one to talk my little fortune teller." Valgas stated with a grin, showing all his teeth. "You're precious Fortune Teller's guild is hardly any better than the Acolytes in method. We have different goals but we both use machination and deceit to achieve them."

Ignoring him, Rouge raced forward on her bare feet and gathered her energy she focused it into a ball between her hands.

"Red Hot Trap!!!"

The ball was thrown down against the floor and when it struck it ignited the ancient stone and sand, a shockwave of fire spreading out ready to turn Valgas into Charcoal. Valgas chuckled before leaping up over the fire, doing a mid air flipping.

"Devil's moonlight!" Three orbs of neon blue energy manifested in the air around them and in succession they soared right at Rouge. Rouge dodged them all before igniting a sphere of flame over her open palm and breathing over it; the torrent of fire catching Valgas as he came back down.

The flames did nothing to him, his skin apparently numb to the heat. He waved his large arm aside as brushed off the embers with ease.

Rouge tried to attack again but was cut off when Valgas charged in, demonstrating inhuman speed

A fist hammered hard into Rouge's stomach, sending her flying up into the air into the path of a second fist that hammered her into the ground. As she rebounded, a leg smashed itself into her side. The fortune teller spiralled through the air before crashing into a tangled heap against the side of a pillar.

"Oh just give up. Isn't it clear yet none of you are a match for me?" Valgas asked sounding a little irritated at the continued defiance.

"Power Explosion!" Falcon declared, clenching both fists as the mechanised compartments over his body opened up and dozens of projectiles soared up into the air.

"Raijin ken!" Ryoma added in chorus, bringing his sword down sharply and discharging elemental lightning that sparked like a storm coming closer and closer to its target.

Valgas simply grinned, crossing his arms in front of his torso. The dark stone lodged in his chest glowed brightly blue once before sparks of the darkest lightning began travelling up and down his body. The ground shook as if gripped in the midst of a seizure, bits of sand and rock flying off into different directions.

As the two combined attacks neared him, Valgas let his arms rise out either side of himself; lightning training from the tip of each finger.

"Demonic Thunder!" Unleashing an attack forced from intense dark energy, the air almost seemed to bend to get out of the air as it shot forth like a shooting star. The lightning and missiles dissipated within it and the attack kept coming.

Falcon grabbed Ryoma by the wrist and firing up his rocket, blasted out of the air and only just managed to avoid being reduced to blacked ashes.

The blast hit the wall of the underground chamber, tearing through the ancient stone and sand. The ground shook and parts of the stone work began to crack as the chamber became more and more unstable.

"You…you're an animal!" Ayame shouted, darting in close gathering her energy for one last attack on her part. Valgas glanced back as the cherry blossom dancer reached him. "Cherry Blossom Dance!" Flying at him with intense speed, Ayame hammered punch after punch into his body before vanishing; reappearing above him with a kick to the head. She disappeared again and then emerged once more behind him; bringing her elbow back to strike Valgas across the spine.

For a finale she somersaulted back, taking a hold of the shuriken on her back before tossing it directly at the demonic man.

Unfazed by any of her attacks, Valgas caught the shuriken by clashing his hands together, the spinning blades coming to a sudden stop.

Ayame just stood there looking utterly stunned. This was preposterous! Just what kind of…man where they fighting?!

Valgas managed a grin and squeezed the shuriken until the metal bent, the entire weapon folding in on itself. He dropped the tangled mess on the floor and faced Ayame completely.

"You're playing with the big boys now little girl." He reminded her and before she could react, he flew forward and grabbed her around the top of her head.

She struggled in his grasp but her squirming wasn't enough to pry herself free before Valgas held up a free hand; gathering power between arched fingers. The orb of blue energy shone like a star before it exploded directly in the dancer's face the explosion throwing her back until she rolled to a stop beside Wang-Tang's feet.

She was trailing smoke and parts of her costume were burning away.

"Ayame!" The Chinese boy exclaimed as her fusion broke and she reverted back to normal; bruises and cuts all over her body. One arm was even twisted back at an irregular angle.

Valgas slowly turned his head to look back at them, his lips spread in a thick sneer that showed all his jagged teeth.

"What…what strength!" Ryoma gasped, staggering to his feet using his sword to keep himself upright.

Falcon was inclined grudgingly to agree. They'd thrown everything at Valgas. Everything they had. Even working side by side along Kraken their combined strength was nothing compared to Valgas'. The man was in a league of his own and he severely outclassed each and every one of them.

"You're all making this needless painful." Valgas told them, about facing so that his muscle bound frame faced them completely. "I'm a considerate man. My offer still stands. Join with me young Falcon."

Falcon spat on the ground.

"I admired your fighting style and passion Valgas. But I see you for what you truly are now." The Englishman told him. "You're scum!"

The smile vanished.

"I am a prince denied his throne!" Valgas almost seemed to be frothing at the lips, his body a seething pot of anger. "You have no right to judge me!"

In a rage he charged at Falcon and left himself open to attack.

Using this as an opening, Kraken darted in close attempting to cut Valgas across the side with his pincer. Valgas parried away the strike with a simple flick of his arm and lashing out, grabbed the pirate king by his rib cage and lifted him up into the air. Dropping him, Valgas smashed a kick forward that collided with Kraken's skull and sent him flying backwards past Falcon who flew in to take his place.

"Power hurricane!" Valgas glanced back just in time as the vents on Falcon's arm and several others over his body started venting red hot air and spinning around in a rapid circle the English called forth a spiralling inferno.

It engulfed Valgas completely, its flames searing around him. His entire body seemed to glow blood red.

Knowing better than to expect that would be enough, Falcon flew back to a safe distance and ducked down; the rocket on his back started burning read to propel him forward.

"Power…" He started but before he could finish, Valgas came charging out of the pillar of fire as if it didn't affect him at all.

"I AM power!" Valgas laughed, slamming the length of his arm across the Englishman's chest and then ploughing him directly into the ground. The blow left Falcon stunned long to deliver one last kick that knocked him back until he rolled to a stop beside the others who had been defeated. His fusion didn't break but that might have been the only thing keeping him alive. His metal armour was covered in dents.

"Edward!" Julia cried out, trying to rush to his side but was restrained by Accel.

"This is foolish, Edward Falcon." Valgas announced. "This fight is pointless. I am in need of resourceful men such as yourself. Together we can usher in a new age… a return to the ancient world."

Falcon hoisted himself up, barely managing to sit feeling so drained.

"An end to the foolish wars brought about by this delusion breed of man. An era of order, an era of peace, an era of new heights to which we can aspire. I'm not just offering this to you but to all of your friends as well… to all mankind.

Now what do you say to that?"

The Englishman spat out to the side and looked directly at Valgas, a smug grin on his face.

Valgas frowned at the sight of it.

"What do I say?" Falcon repeated. "Three words, Golden Dragon Sphere!"

Realizing that his attention had been diverted, Valgas glanced up to see that the giant orb of energy floating over the Chinese boy was now complete. The golden scales covering Wang-Tang melted up with the energy, flowing into the sphere and it turned pure white; its light illuminating the entire underground chamber.

Ayame offered up her stone to him and giving him its energy, the Power Stone of Water flashed brightly once before dropping to the floor. The sphere crackeled with new power, almost doubling in size instantly.

Reverted back to his normal state, Wang-Tang was now ready. Locking sights on Valgas, the boy tensed the muscles in his arms.

"Do it Wang-Tang! NOW!" Falcon proclaimed and then he hit the dirt.

With Apollus and his small group distracted, the Reptilian Acoltes darted past them and slid into the darkness of the vault through the crack they had carved.

"What!" Valgas proclaimed as Wang-tang threw both arms forward and the ball flashed brightly before flying directly at him. The entire chamber shook along with the ground for miles around.

Unable to dodge around an attack that large, all Valgas could do was attempt to defend. It struck his out stretched hands and the entire chamber was bathed in light. Anyone still with their eyes open was blinded by the intense flare.

Reality itself was suspended for a few moments and in that small time Edward Falcon was certain it was over. Nobody could survive an attack of that magnitude.

That hope was shattered when he heard the mocking laughter of Valgas echo out of the void. The light faded away and looking up past the residual glare and through the shifting dust, Falcon's eyes widened in horror.

"No…it's… its not possible…" Wang-Tang breathed at the same sight.

Valgas was still there.

More than that.

He was fine.

"What was that supposed to be?" Valgas asked, his entire body surrounded by an otherworldly glow as he hovered in the air like a phantom. Encircling his body like a bubble was a sphere of dark power that sparked like a thunderstorm. "That was what you kept on stalling to try and throw at me? That pathetic little energy ball?" He held up a single hand, palm flat towards them. "You insects."

Bolts of dark lightning started gathering over his body, travelling from his feet up his legs to his torso before finally moving to his hand; galvanizing at a point in the air just in front of his hand; feeding into a ball of dark energy that was growing stronger and larger by the second.

With Wang-Tang unable to defend himself, Falcon, Ryoma and Rouge moved to put themselves between them, acting as the Chinese boy's only defensive barrier.

Falcon held up his arms ready to fire another Power Missile even though he knew now they hadn't a snowballs chance of winning against Valgas.

Ryoma bravely stood beside him, Tosa Arashi at the ready.

"I gave you a chance but you have dug your own grave." Valgas stated, his expression turning cold. "Prepare to die!"

"General sir!" Valgas looked back over his shoulder as his reptilians came back out of the seal with clearly dismayed expressions on their scaly faces. "The Light Stone… it… its gone!"

Silence suddenly fell upon the entire chamber; everyone stopping in their attacks. Falcon's however was still moving forward when he stopped and not bothering to aim it, his Power Missile flew off and struck Ryoma in the face.

"What?!" Valgas demanded turning to face them completely.

"Impossible!" Kraken added looking stunned. Valgas dropped down to the ground and barged past the reptiles into the vault himself. There was another long prolonged moment of silence before he let out a loud roar from within and he came bellowing out.

"Where is it?!" He demanded of the air around him. "WHERE IS IT!?"

"The stone's not here?" Falcon asked looking stunned before he turned to look at Rouge.

"That can not be." The fortune teller replied. "All information I myself was able to gather pointed to this tomb as the Light Stone's final resting place."

"There was this note laid in its place sir." One of the Reptilians started approaching the infuriated Valgas with a small piece of paper in his claws. "It's written in English." Valgas snatched the paper and unfolded it, casting his blood red eyes over what was written.

"Dear Valgas." He started reading it aloud with gathered anger in his tone. "So sorry but I'm afraid I got here before you. I have no intention of letting you get your mittens on the Light Stone.

Do be a good chap and give my regards to my son. Better luck next time… Pride Falcon!!! PRIDE!!!!!!!!"

Falcon blinked once before he let his head roll back and he laughed out load, his side splitting so much he had to hug himself.

Almost hissing in pure fury, Valgas set the note on fire with his demonic power letting its ashes drop to the ground.

"Well now had Mr. Valgas left a wild card out of his game plan?" Rouge asked with a sudden superior smirk.

"Your father will burn for this I swear it!" Valgas spat turning to face Falcon. "But I will not go away from this empty handed. I'll tear the stones out of your bodies one by one, slowly and painfully." He clenched his fists and orbs of swirling darkness appeared around them, sparking with dark violet lightning.

"And upon that wonderfully hospitable note; fare thee well!" Kraken remarked, reaching into his robes and withdrawing a vial of green liquid. "But this is not over Valgas! You traitorous bastard. The stones will be mine, not yours!" Dropping the vial on the ground, he released the spell inside; engulfing himself and his two pirate minions in a cloud of gas. When that dissipated he and the two idiot twins were gone.

Valgas screamed in a rage, clenching both fists high in the air; bolts of lightning sparking around him.

Then his blood red eyes snapped open and he turned to face those still present.

"You're father has ruined everything! I swear I will make every member of you're family pay for this!" He turned to face Falcon completely. "Starting with you!"

Galuda wasted no time. The Indian shaman descended quickly to the sand floor and in the dirt there he drew a shape, a symbol of some kind; ancient even to his people. Before Valgas could take a step, the translocation spell was enacted, moving everyone out of their present time and space.

Valgas watched in horror as the Power Stone, which had been within his grasp, vanished; leaving him once more with only the Dark Stone.

His rage knew no limits.

The explosion of the pyramid could be seen for miles, sand stone raining down over the desert to the surprise of wandering nomads.

* * *

Galuda's spell was basic, as the shaman had not had time to enact anything too complex in the small amount of time. It was along the same lines as the spell Kraken had used to make his escape, but this type of magic drew its strength from the Earth rather than the dark arts like the pirate king.

It transported them to a predetermined location that Galuda had guessed to be the safest haven to retreat. His own Tribal Village, the village of the Lupine tribe, hidden somewhere in the wilderness of America.

His fellow tribesmen were more than a little started when he, along with over half a dozen strangers, seemed to materialise out of nowhere before the totem pole in the centre of the village.

"Say…what?" Wang-Tang asked looking around at their new surroundings in clear puzzlement.

"Mah kids… they're still back in Eygpt!" Gunrock declared in utter panic. "Valgas' have them hung!!"

"Daddy!" A familiar voice tried out and whirling around, Gunrock saw that too his intense relief Galuda had seen ahead and taken his sons out of the danger zone, transporting them to the village where Valgas could not touch them. All six of his children were safe.

Gathering them all up in his arms at once, the large Mexican wept.

"I have… I have to get back to…" Falcon started but, exhausted, the Fusion finally broke and he collapsed onto his knees reverting back to his original state. Out of danger, anyone still with a transformed state changed back with a collective sigh of relief.

"Young Master, you need to rest." Apollus told the young Falcon, trying to help him up.

"That's right, ya'll need to recuperate."

"No…no time." Falcon breathed. "Valgas… he's going… he's going after my father!"

* * *

The crescent moon was slipping up over the balcony window as Pride Falcon took a another sip of port from his glass. It was a clear night and the air was cool. This evening Georgina had left to attend the local opera. It was to steady her nerves.

Pride however was simply thankful to get her out the house. Not so much that she'd refused to leave since she got back here from her brother's, but because if she stayed she would have been in terrible danger.

The servants had also left, a few going with the lady Falcon and the others simply going home. With Apollus gone, that left Pride alone in the house.

The head of the Falcon family was prepared for the worst. He knew there was no point in fighting when it same. He was a skilled boxer himself but no amount of jabbing and uppercuts would protect him against this onslaught.

Everything in his office had been stacked casually as Pride expected it to be a terrible mess before too long. The important papers he had stored elsewhere and he was quite sure that his son would find them.

Untainted truths that would put the boy on the right path, or at least Pride hoped it would. At this precise moment, hope was all he had.

"Edward my boy… I've watched you grow up and I've always been proud of you." He muttered, looking at the black and white photograph on the top of his desk. "I'm sorry to place such a burden upon you're shoulders. I pray you understand but this is your destiny." Suddenly the entire house shook and a tremendous thud rocketed through the air. Dozens of stacks of paper fell off their perches to scatter over the floor. "And mine."

Pride finished drinking his port and stood up. The sound of door after door being ripped apart literally got louder and louder. Finally the door to the office bent and cracked, shards bursting forth before finally the flimsy barrier collapsed completely.

"PRIDE!!!!" A monster burst through the doorway, breaking the door frame apart with brick dust and wood fragments trailing in its wake. A horrible, humanoid beast with shark like skin and spikes jutting out of his shoulders.

"Well you've seen better days Valgas. That hot Egyptian sun must not agree with you." Pride remarked casually with a raised eyebrow.

A fist flew forward, smashing itself into Pride's body and sending him flying back until he smashed into a wall. The impact stunned the Englishman and had him collapsing to the ground. Before he could recover, a kick bounced himself off the ceiling followed by a blow across the stomach.

Pride collapsed to his knees, coughing up blood and struggling to breathe. His ribs were broken.

"Where is it Pride?" Valgas asked. When Pride didn't answer, Valgas lifted him up by his jacket and stared him directly in the face. "Where is it?" He repeated only this time with intense venom.

"I'm assuming you're referring to the Power Stone of Light old boy? I take it you found my note?" Pride asked with a low spluttering voice, a smile on his face despite bleeding lips.

"Don't play games with me or I'll turn you inside out." Valgas warned him, clenching his free fist suggestively, bolts of dark lightening travelling down his arm.

"I couldn't tell you dear chap." Pride chuckled. "I sent it off. Go ahead. Tear me and this house apart if you want to. You won't get you're hands on that stone now."

Valgas' eyes seemed to burn with murderous rage but he kept it under control. Just barely.

"Why are you doing this Pride? What foolish motivation do you have to oppose the GrandMaster and myself?"

Pride looked Valgas straight in the eye.

"I am a Knight who shares his horse." The Englishman said simply with a thick air of untameable defiance. Valgas hissed through both nostrils like a bull in response.

"Templar fool." He snarled and slammed his head forward; scrapping his horns along Pride's forehead gashing him and the blow knocked the Englishman out, his body slumping back lifeless like a doll. "You will hold out long against interrogation, of this I am aware, but one way or another I will get the truth from you.

The Stone's will be ours and there is nothing you, the Knights nor your son can do about it!"

Unbeknownst to Valgas, the object of his search was steadily moving north; the Light Stone was slowing moving away. It was lodged in the chest of a small wooden toy, a marionette taken from the Falcon nursery. This doll was moving on its own, the power coursing through it now the power of life itself.

It didn't know why it was running, only that the man who had been there when it woke up had told it to run, as fast as it could and not to stop until it reached a place called 'Scotland.'

* * *


	26. The Dead Son, part 1

Edward Falcon collapsed to his knees, horror clear on his face and eye wide in despair as he faced the reality that was his father's study.

The room had been torn to pieces, the walls and door smashed in; the window shattered. The floorboards all had scorch marks across them and the desk itself was blackened almost to the point where it might become charcoal. Papers were scattered in a tangled mess across the floor, ink pots spilled contents staining whatever had been written on them.

"NO!" The young Falcon cried out, smashing a fist on the floor in frustration. He had tried to get back as fast as he could but no amount of speed could have done him any good. He was too late. Valgas had taken Pride.

"Young Master, If I might be so bold…." Apollus started, the old butler standing beside him. "Now is not the time for despair. Now we have to… we have to carry on as best we can."

Georgina Falcon was once more in hysterics. Her nerves had been frayed recently but this final action pushed them over the edge. Reduced to a gibbering wreck she had been confined to her room by her brother, Thomas Archon who had come after news of Pride's abduction had reached him.

He was a tall man with fiery red hair and dark brown eyes. He dressed in fine coat and carried a cane around with him, despite the fact there was nothing wrong with his legs nor his back. He took over the managing of the estate until Falcon came back, almost flinging himself off the edge of Rouge's flying carpet in his desperation to see if his father was alright.

"Nobody saw what happened m'boy." His uncle told him. "The gardener was tidying up the new greenhouse and all he heard was a loud sound coming from Pride's study."

"The man's done for." Gourmand muttered for the first time looking sad for someone other than himself.

"It's all my fault." Falcon muttered as he sat himself down on the edge of his room in the mansion, a large chamber with large wooden shelves laden with old playthings like puppets, wooden soldiers and wind up toys. There were books as well but not many of them. A punching bag hung from the ceiling, suspended by a chain.

Around him, looking at him with mostly sympathetic faces were several of those who had come back with him to England.

Apollus was there of course. Gourmand had returned to resume his kitchen duties. Julia, as always, was by his side. She refused to leave him after the fate of his father had been learned, following him around almost like a lost puppy; refusing to leave him by himself even for an instant. Strangely he did not complain about it.

Ryoma stood by himself, arms folded inside his blue robes as he started out the window with an unblinking gaze.

"You're being too hard on yourself." The samurai told him with a sigh, not looking around. "Pride saved our lives by stealing that stone before Valgas. He did what he had to do."

"But I could have given him more time!" Falcon snapped angrily. "I could have delayed Valgas, given my father more time to get away."

"Oh be realistic." Ryoma retorted, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "If we'd have fought Valgas he'd have ripped us apart."

As a samurai, it was hard for Ryoma to admit that. There was supposed to be no enemy that a true samurai warrior would not fight. Valgas however was not an average opponent.

It was hard to describe such a vicious monster. Fast, powerful, strong and endurable. It was as if his body had no physical limits. Even without the Power Stone of Darkness, he had beaten off three of them in fusion form and then his own Fusion had nearly killed them all.

"And he'll do a lot more to us now." Falcon muttered in defeat. "Valgas has the light stone… it's over…"

There was a moment of silence.

"I don't think so, darling." Julia stated suddenly as she adopted a thoughtful expression. Everyone looked around to look at her. "Sorry to sound grim an all, but ya'll might think if Valgas had the light stone he wouldn'a had to take your dad. He'd have just killed him.

Plus I think the world would be… ya know…ending if he had the stone."

Ryoma paused for a moment to consider it.

"She's right!" Apollus declared. "Valgas must have kidnapped your father… to force him to reveal where he must have hidden the stone of Light."

"Apollus…if you're trying to make me feel better, you're not succeeding." Falcon warned him.

"But it means he's alive!" The manservant came over a bit too enthusiastic. "And that the Light Stone isn't in Valgas' clutches. All we have to do is find the both of them."

"Oh fantastic, and that's a job that warms the cockles of my heart." He stood up off his bed and paced the room. "Dad could have hidden the stone anywhere and only god knows where Valgas took **_him_**, or what he's doing to make dad talk." Falcon stopped and angrily smacked his fist against the shelf. Several of the toys feel off and onto the floor. "I feel so helpless!"

Julia moved to try and comfort him but Ryoma stopped her. The samurai shook his head, giving her a silent message that it would be best to let Falcon sort this out on his own.

Apollus moved to clean up the mess of toys on the floor as Falcon leaned against the wall.

"I think that old puppet of yours is missing." The butler muttered absently but Falcon wasn't listening. He had more things on his mind right now than a missing toy. "Wait a second…" Apollus began again, standing up slowly. In his hand was the largest of a set of wooden soldiers Edward had gotten when he was ten.

"What's the matter?" Julia asked, looking over the old man's shoulder. Engraved into the back of the soldier's hat was the letter 'P'. The letter sat in what looked like a plug, cut into the wood and then replaced.

Falcon, now curious, took a look himself. Realization flooded into his eyes and he snatched the soldier out of Apollus' hand.

"I've seen my father carve wood, that's his initial!" He took hold of the edges of the wooden plug and pulled it out, revealing the inside of the toy to be hollow. "Inside, tucked and folded, as an old sheet of parchment. Carefully, Falcon pulled it out, a smile widening on his face.

"He must have known Valgas was coming for him… so he left us instructions!" He declared, pulling the parchment out and unfolding it. "Instructions on where to find the…" He stopped dead when he exposed the parchment to the light.

"Those don't look like no instruction I've ever seen, mahself." Julia replied. The parchment was not a letter as Falcon had hoped. It was a very old sheet of preserved paper. Drawn upon it was what looked like a map, but of landmasses none of them had ever seen before. Falcon, who had travelled the world, was sure there were no lands like these. There were captions and decorations around the map that looked medieval in origin

Words were written on the bottom, words in old Latin. Falcon was a little rusty and couldn't read any of them. Printed on the top left hand side of the paper was an icon.

It was drawn in a very old style, almost tapestry like. It showed two knights with the red cross of Christ on their breastplates. These two knights were riding the same horse, each holding a lance on either side. Around them in a circle was more Latin writing.

* * *

It was a good thing, Mel conceded, that she had so many spare rooms. If she's known she could get workers who would help her run her shop for nothing but room and board she would have started long ago. Ayame returned to her and took up the job of being their waitress, taking the food out to the customers that her brother cooked in the kitchen in the back of the shop.

Kikanojo was, amongst other things, a marvellous chef; so much so that it would probably be in everyone's best interests 'NOT' to introduce him to Gourmand. At the moment in was busy amongst the tables, ovens and work surfaces in the backroom preparing various meals. They had very few customers today but he was making food for their own team more than anything.

The two of them were suffering far more than they were letting on, Mel could sense that the minute they'd stepped through the door. From what she understood, the two of them were the only living members of their family that was left. Their old friends, relatives, teachers and mentors had all been massacred. There was nobody left from their old world anymore.

As such they had thrown themselves into their new lives here, desperately trying to put a happy face on it. While it seemed quite sad, Mel conceded that there was little else they could do.

Gunrock was in desperate need of a cheering up meal. The large Mexican sat by his lonesome in the far corner, looking melancholy and almost desperately sad. His Children had remained behind in the Lupine village, under the constant watch of Galuda's people. There they would be safe, untouchable and out of Valgas' reach. Thus placed, Valgas no longer had any hold over Gunrock.

Still he looked far beyond glum at this point. Mel pitied him.

Ryoma sensei, the silent but strong type as Mel was able to see, often sat by himself, reading the Japanese books she had out in the shop. He cleaned the shop after the customers left. Ganamon did quite a good job of it too. In fact he started doing it even before Mel asked him. He had a strange sort of work ethic that Mel was finding a little hard to understand.

Rouge's own mentor, the small Arabic woman Ghana, was a friendly contrast from Ganamon. She was bright, talkative, cheerful and she brightened up the whole shop with her optimistic attitude. When she arrived, she looked starved and dehydrated but Kikanjojo's cooking soon saw to that.

"And so that's basically what happened." The large red skinned man, Galuda told her, finishing his tale of the horrible events that took place in Egypt. He had his arm in a sling and various other bandages wounds to prove it.

Mel sighed with a shake of her head.

"And so now Pride pays the price." She muttered.

"To save our lives." Galuda corrected gently. "Edward Falcon's father is an honourable man. May the spirits of both his ancestors and mine protect him."

"Amen." The red haired woman glanced up towards the ceiling. "How's your friend?"

The American gunslinger, known only as Accel, was upstairs in bed. Out of all of them, he had been injured the most. He had broken a few ribs and his skin had been badly scorched. He would heal but it would take time. It was best for the sandy haired youth to stay in bed. Galuda had applied a salve to help with the healing but for the short term all it had done had made him scream out in pain.

"He has a strong spirit." The red skin replied. "I imagine he will heal soon. Bodily injuries mean nothing to him. It's the spiritual wound in his soul I worry more about."

Mel looked at him questioningly.

"Spiritual wound?" She repeated. Galuda paused, looking thoughtful.

"It is a long story." He eventually said. "And I'm not sure he would appreciate me blurting it out. He's rather proud and prefers, rather sadly, to suffer in silence." The red skin looked directly at her. "I will say this, for your sake, the presence of older women make him…uncomfortable."

Mel blinked.

"Is he then…like Kikanojo?" She asked with implication, casting a short glance towards the open kitchen door. Sounds of loud clanks from pots came drifting out.

"What… no, no!!!" Galuda added quickly, looking a bit taken aback. "He lost someone very close to him… and people who remind him of her, put him on edge."

"Well I'm not that old." Mel sounded a little offended. "I'm only twenty nine."

"My apologises." The red skin stated, bowing low so she could not see his grim smile.

Rouge, who was sitting at the nearby table giggled briefly and tried to look inconspicuous as Mel shot her a glare.

Mel was almost into middle age but she carried her youth quite well and disliked anything that made her seem older.

Angrily she stamped off and ascended the wooden stairs to the rooms above the shop floor.

Accel has been placed in a bed which had a window with a view of the street on the opposite side of the building, down which one could see the harbour. She pushed the door open and peeked inside. The American was sitting up in bed, looking none the worse for them despite the scorch marks across his arms and chest. What attracted her attention more than the handsome face and straw like, sandy coloured hair, was the metallic plate covering the heart side of his chest.

The plate was round and engraved with the imagery of a skull, its outer edge seeped underneath his skin as if someone had surgically attached it to him. It was an ugly mark but strangely it did nothing to blemish his overall attractive figure.

"Howdy." He muttered without looking at her. "Sorry if this grosses you out." He tapped the metallic seal with his left hand.

"No… it's just…interesting to look at." She replied, coming into the room completely. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Try having a piece of metal lodged near your heart and then you get the idea." His tone was more abrupt than Mel found appropriate. But given his injuries, including that plate, she let it slide.

"Well why get it done?" She asked, coming to his bed side. "Is it some kind of religion thing?"

Accel tilted his head back and laughed out load. His laugh was a rich kind of laugh but still it made Mel a little irritated.

"Good lady, I'm an atheist. I lost mah faith years ago. The reason for this…" The tapped the seal again. "… is personal."

"But why?" She found herself saying.

"This seal is ancient." He told her. "It's survived the times of Ancient Egypt and is older still. I believe it was forged in Atlantis.

Many men have…er… had it over the centuries. Many have born the title of Accel, the fast one, warder of the stones."

"Warder?" She repeated.

"As Accel, I have a duty to perform." He told her. "Our line watches over the stones and the ancient resting place of Atlantis, preparing for the inevitable day that the ancient city rises out of the depths."

"Rises…"

"That is the Acolytes ultimate goal. To raise Atlantis, establish its empire and use the power of the Stones to re-forge the world back to its ancient state."

"It must be a sad life." She commented and Accel finally looked directly at her. "Knowing the pain that plate much cause you, physically and emotionally as you're bound to such an obligation."

Accel looked, briefly, like he was going to reply but then thought better of it and fell into silence.

"It is." He replied. "Very lonely. I'm apart from all other men. That is the duty… and curse of the mantle of Accel. Until the end, this seal must be carried by an Accel. Only when Atlantis and its vengeful spirit are finally laid to rest can Accel rest as well.

I inherited this burden from the only person who gave my life meaning. She taught me how to live after I almost wasted my existence. She taught me much and soon I realised she was grooming me to be her successor.

I accepted without question."

"And you knew what pain it would cause you?"

"I owed her much." Accel replied. "Too much. Even this can not repay her for so much she gave me. When her time came all too soon and when it did, she past me the seal and it attached itself to me." He ran his fingers across the scars around the metallic skull. "Before she died she told me of my new purpose.

I am the last Accel. There will be no more after me.

The line stops here."

For a single instant, Mel felt more pity in her soul than she had in her entire lifetime. This young man was so deadly scarred that it dwarfed her own emotional wounds. She could sense such pain in him that it was hard to bare.

She moved forward almost as if to hug him but at the last second refrained from doing so. It would have been improper. At least right now.

"Soup?" She asked, trying to look a little more cheerful.

Accel smiled.

Falcon arrived with the others a short while later. He was overly excited, talking about half a dozen things at once. It came out in an almost illegible gibbering. He was holding a piece of rolled up parchment in one hand, waving it about as if he'd just found the holy grail.

Gunrock just turned away, trying to behave as if he wasn't there. Falcon paused, seeing this and looked at him. He handed the rolled up piece of paper to Apollus and moved over.

"It's not your fault, my friend." He told the large Mexican.

"I betrayed you." Gunrock muttered without looking up. "I betrayed and lied to you… to all of you." He covered his face with his large hands. "I am ashamed."

"You did it for the most noble of reasons." Galuda told him, stepping forward him and placing his hand on Gunrock's shoulder. "What would any father not be willing to do to save the lives of his children?"

"Dwell on it no more." Falcon added. "We all forgive you and I pray that perhaps you might forgive me for my harsh words."

Gunrock looked up at him surprise.

"Me forgive you?" He asked almost in amazement. He sniffed loudly. Julia handed him her hanky.

It was clear Gunrock was going to need a little time to gather himself and so in the meantime, Mel came downstairs and cleared a space for them at one of the larger tables. Surprisingly, Accel also descended. He had changed his clothes to something more English, covering up the metallic seal over his heart and most of the scorched skin. He looked a little uncomfortable with his broken ribs but he refused to be sent away, insisting on staying to see what Falcon had uncovered.

Apollus unrolled the parchment and laid it across the table. Kikanojo came out of the kitchen with food for them all and he joined his sister as they examined the map they had discovered.

"It doesn't look like any place I've ever seen before." Wang-Tang admitted, looking at the strange landmass on the map. It was a single giant continent without any islands or other land around it. It wasn't a map of a small island either. Somehow it seemed far larger than that.

"How's your Latin?" Falcon asked Mel. "I'm afraid I'm out of practise."

Mel took a look at the writing around the edges of the map and frowned at them.

"Ayame, be a dear and fetch me that large book on the shelf over there." Ayame obeyed and came back with a large leatherback book. The title was illegible.

Mel began flicking through it, using it as reference in order to translate the words. It took her a while but eventually she began to deceiver it.

"The light from the world that was before and will be again." She started, reading each word one by one slowly. "Nine points in the heavens, shattered from the one to be re-forged in the fires of the terrible refiner."

"Well that's vague." Rouge muttered.

"Hold steadfast…" Mel continued, finishing off the translation. "Be true to the teachings of the lord and his son and salvation shall be delivered unto thee, so you are of proven faith."

"So it's a Christian relic." Apollus stated. "Although the two knights kind of gave that away." He added, looking at the icon seal. Mel blinked and glanced at the icon herself. She studied it in depth for a moment.

"Perhaps I should telephone Erode…" Falcon began. "See if he can give us any more information."

"No need." Mel started and everyone looked in her direction. "I recognise this icon."

"You know it, good madam?" Apollus asked. Mel nodded once.

"Two knights riding the same horse. That's the symbol of the Knights Templar, the order of the temple of Solomon." She laid the paper down one the table. "They were an order of knights founded in 1119 AD, to protect Christian pilgrims on their way to the holy lands. Wait… I have another book somewhere."

It didn't take her long to locate a dusty tome on the highest self by the door and return to the table with it. It was a thick book, about the general size of a bible with a featureless leather cover.

She handed it to Apollus. The butler adjusted his spectacles to get a better look, flipping through the old pages. He coughed to clear his throat.

"Indeed madam, founded in 1119 AD by Hugues de Payens, a veteran of the first crusade against the Muslim's in Jerusalem.

Let me flip through this a while…" The old man sat down and started to read, seemingly now oblivious to the rest of them.

"At any rate, to cut a long story short, over the centuries the Templar's became a powerful and wealthy Order. As more and more nobles joined their cause, their treasury grew to maddening heights. Heads of state, even kings, would come to them for loans and other financial transactions."

"So what happened to them?" Ayame asked.

"They were exterminated." Mel replied with a sad sigh. "Thousands were burned alive." Ayame gaped and held both hands to her mouth in horror.

"Why?" Kikanojo asked, seemingly also horrified.

"It's a bit hard to explain that one." Mel admitted. "From what I understand, the king of France at the time was Philip IV or Philip Le Bel.

He was in debt and needed money to bail himself out and to fund his war with England. He looked upon the Templar's with their huge power and influence with envious eyes and yearned to plunder their riches."

"So he ordered their destruction?" Ryoma asked. The samurai had gotten interested in the story as well. Mel shook her head.

"No. The Templar's were not answerable to any authority accept that of the Pope. Phlilp Le Bel could not order their destruction himself.

Fortunately for the king of France however, the Pope at the time was Clement V, a Frenchman. He was Philips pawn, pushed up the ranks in the Papal States to further the king's own political ambitions."

Falcon sighed with a flare of annoyance in his voice.

"I can see where this is going." He muttered to no one in particular.

"The Templar's were arrested by Philip's orders and charged with heresy." Mel told him.

"Heresy?" The Englishman repeated.

"Satanic worship, spitting on the cross, renouncing Jesus Christ; that kind of thing." She told him. "Looking back at it now, it's obvious the charges were trumped up.

The evidence for it is nothing but hearsay and slander put out by the King of France's own court. But to the impressionable people of Medieval Europe it was confirmation enough.

The Templar's including their Grand-Master, Jacques de Molay, were all turned over to the inquisition on Friday the Thirteenth, October 1307 AD. That's why people consider Friday the thirteenth being unlucky.

Forced confessions were beaten, whipped, branded and burned out of the poor souls. They were forced to admit they worshiped some fictional idol called Baphomet, which is likely to be something the Inquisitors made up.

Once it was all over, the Pope banned the Order and those who did not recant the Knights were burned alive at the stake for blasphemy."

Both Ayame and her brother turned pale.

"Rumors are abound of the Templar's still existing in some shape or form today." Mel told them. "Which is not unlikely, as a few of their number did escape to excommunicate Scotland."

"An interesting story." Gunrock stated, crossing his large arms in front of his barrel like chest. "But it still doesn't explain why Pride would leave some map with their symbol on for us. We don't even know what this map is of."

"It's a clue I'm certain of it." Falcon muttered, tapping his finger on the image of the two knights. "But I'll be damned if I know what it is."

Falcon appeared strained. He looked tired, both physically and emotionally. His fatigue was clear for everyone to see. No one could really blame him for it. They'd been trekking across the world; fighting battles with enemies abound and only just escaped death at the clutches of a demon.

And now his father was missing and their only clue was this piece of paper, a reference to an order stamped out of existence over six hundred years ago.

"Edward, why don't you get some rest?" Julia stated.

"Rest?" Falcon repeated. "With my father in the clutches of a mad man? How am I supposed to get any sleep with that in the back of my head?"

It was a fair question.

It began to rain outside, the hard patter of water striking the cobblestones resonating throughout the streets. A bolt of lightning crackled overhead and the sky turned dark as a storm, rolling up the river, began to settle for what appeared to be a while.

Whatever customers Mel had decided to head back to their homes before it got any worse and as soon as they were gone, Ayame flipped the sign in the window around to 'closed'.

As she did, she was watched. She could not see this observer, nor know that he was even there but this watcher observed her closely. A single, blood shot, eye staring out of the darkness.

She had returned to this place, just as expected. It had been a long wait but of course, Jack had infinite patience when it came to something like this.

Just one more look, just one more… he kept telling himself over and over in the chaotic confines of his mind. He needed to see his mother's stone, hold it, touch it, caresses it one final time.

He had to know where his mother was and his only clue to her was that rock.

In truth, Jack was confused and frightened. His world had been that stone. It had been his mother, her phantom keeping him company in his loneliness, his own remaining link to what had been normal life for him.

Now Ayame had broken that link, showing him that the stone was not his mother. But Jack could not let go of it that easily. It had been the only thing to keep him going, to find that stone and claim it as his own. It had been his own reason for existing for so long.

He had waited a long time and was not upon to spurn the opportunity now. Leaping forward, he crashed through the window, blades drawn. In a shower of glass, he caught them all by surprise. Two of them, the first a blonde man in a red suit and another in a blue rode were easily felled by several rapid kicks to the head. Another, a large re skinned man with a feather in the back of his hair, was knocked over by lifting a chair and throwing it against him.

With them out of the way, Jack was free to advance forward; knife in hand, toward the unprotected girl.

"Want Stone!" He snarled. "Want STONE NOW!!!" The Japanese girl staggered back in horror and someone darted in the way, putting a barrier between Jack and his prey. Snarling, Jack looked up to face them.

He had been ready to drive his blade directly into that barrier but stopped dead at the sight. It was a woman, with bright emerald green eyes and short red hair. Her face, her likeness was already burned like a brand into his mind.

His daggers fell from his shaking hands and he dropped down to his knees, his single red eye open in stunned awe.

"Ma…." He began towards the woman. "Momma…."

The woman paused, her own green eyes wide and mouth agape.

In the next instant, a sword blade came hurtling around, nearly slicing Jack's head clean off. If Jack hadn't ducked, doing an intensive acrobatic crouch he would have taken the swing. Retaliating with a twisting kick against the samurai that had come at him, Jack made a break for the exit; bursting out into the street and before anyone could stop him; vanished in amidst a flash of lightning; a single lingering cry echoing after him…

"MOMMA!!!"


	27. The Dead Son, part 2

Perhaps it was the constant stream of strange events that kept befalling them that had made Falcon's mind rather numb to the unexpected. The attack by the bandages Jack hadn't practically left him in stunned surprise. But what had attracted his immediate attention was the fact that Mel, after the attack, had been left in an almost stunned state.

After Jack had fled, which was something that REALLY bothered him, Mel simply sat there silently with wide eyes and an emotionless expression. She'd been wearing that expression for hours now and Falcon suspected that something was up. Julia had been trying to comfort her but Mel simply did not reply.

"Fantastic." Ryoma cursed sarcastically. "And now, ontop of everything else, we have to worry about Jack." The samurai paced the small room above Mel's shop with his arms folded inside his blue robes and an angry scowl on his face.

Falcon simply studied Mel in silence. She sat in a chair on the far side of the room, staring out the window. She hadn't said a word.

An idea had formed in Falcon's head some time ago but it seemed so unbelievable that he was prepared to dismiss it on the spot. Still he couldn't think of some other reason for her behaviour. Mel was not easily frightened and not given to flights of emotional distress that some pompous men claimed all women were affected by.

"Falcon, are you even listening to me?" Samurai asked, snapping the Englishman pack to reality.

"Sorry Ryoma, I was just thinking."

"Good. You can think of dealing of a way of dealing with Kraken, Valgas and now Jack all at the same time."

Without a word to either of them, Mel stood up and left the room. Falcon watched her go, bits and pieces of thought going back and forth across his mind.

On the far side of the shop, Ryoma's sensei Goamon and Mistress Ghana were putting up boards to replace the window that Jack had smashed. Nearby them, Accel and Wang-Tang were both sitting at the same table. Accel had the medieval manuscript that Pride had hidden for them to find on the table in front of him while Wang-Tang looked through a pile of books about Medieval crusading Orders.

"You know…" Accel began after a moment. "Something strikes me as familiar about this map." The cow boy leaned forward to get a look at the giant super continent depicted upon it. "I think I may have seen this landmass before from somewhere."

"Well if you remember, do tell us." Wang-Tang replied, looking up from the books. "Our Knights Templar connection isn't helping right now. I can't find any reference to this manuscript in any of these books."

"Great…. So it's a dead end." Ryoma grumbled. "We're out of leads."

"Not so, dear samurai." A seductive voice stated and Rouge walked past him, tracing a finger along Ryoma's chin.

She left Ryoma blushing and turned to Gunrock, who was still sitting there wallowing in self loathing.

"Perhaps its time you told us everything you know Gunrock." Rouge suggested. "How much you know about the Acoyltes and about Valgas."

The large Mexican looked up at her before he nodded once.

"Yes of course." He sank down in the chair, resting his arms on his knees. "It was after my wife died and I was left to raise my kids by mah self. I considered immigrating to American and getting a job there but Mexican's aren't very welcome in the States.

The only place I could get a job was at the Refinery in DawnVolta.

It was paying work so at first I simply got on with my job. But as time went on I noticed strange things were happening."

"Such as?" Ryoma asked.

"Well when the carts came back up out of the mine, they were carrying away normal stone and not ore. At first I thought with was because they were building a new tunnel but soon it became clear they were excavating something else.

I tried to keep mah nose out of it, but accidents started happening… cave ins, gas leaks and stuff. It was clear working in that mine was dangerous but they drove us on anyway.

One guy even got whipped. The workers hardly got any breaks and at the end of the day the mine had little to no Ore to show for it.

It was nothing more than slave labour and day after day it got worse."

"Yeah I spied on the conditions in those mines." Accel added from across the room without looking up. "The Acolytes are desperate to unearth something in those mines, but I haven't been able to figure out what exactly."

"It was about then that Valgas came to me. Sought me out 'cause I was the best fighter amongst the miners.

He told me he'd triple my salary, ensure my kids were well fed and educated, if I helped him with his project." Gunrock continued.

"It was too good an opportunity to pass up. I accepted and he trained me, teaching me how to use the Power Stone he gave to me." He paused and reached into his pocket, withdrawing the large stone that symbolised the elemental power of Earth.

"At first he simply had me clear rocks and debris from the mine so they could excavate further. Then he told me what he really wanted me to do…"

He looked up at them.

"He wanted me to be an agent, set amongst you, so that when you gathered the remaining stones I would help him kill you.

I told him I couldn't do that… and that was when he revealed his reptilian friends, and promised that if I did not obey him he would kill my children."

"And that's when I came into the picture." Accel commented. "I offered him the chance to be my double agent, to spring the trap we attempted on Valgas in Eygpt. It almost worked too… only I underestimated Valgas' abilities.

"We all did." Galuda remarked, looking back at him over his shoulder. The large red skinned man had been standing quietly away from the conversation admiring the stack of books. "Even the spirits of my ancestors could not have anticipated that monster's strength… but it is of no importance.

Valgas is not our ultimate enemy."

"He's not?" Ayame asked, looking up in alarm. "Then who is?"

"The Grand-Master of the Acolytes, my dear." Mistress Ghana stated. "Valgas is their second in command and he answers to only one being. An immortal, like himself, only far far older."

There was a pregnant silence.

"The great evil." Galuda stated. "An evil my people have stood against for countless years. In the days of old he ruled an empire to the south of our ancestral lands… and demanded human sacrifice from his followers.

Each year a man would be dragged to the top of his pyramid and his heart would be removed with a knife of Obsidian."

Rouge drew in a sharp breath.

"That wouldn't… I knew the Acolytes were depraved but even I would never consider that they could consort with the Smoking Mirror!"

"The who?" Ryoma asked.

"In modern times he is known as an Aztec god." Galuda explained. "But he is a very real person, immortal, cunning and deceitful.

The Aztec's called him Tezcatlipoca."

Gunrock shot to his feet, utter terror and shock plain on his face.

"I swear to you… if I had known this… I would never…not even for my children would I have becoming a servant of the Smoking Mirror! Willing or Unwilling!"

Galuda chuckled.

"Your words are brave but I think you value your children more than even your soul, gentle one." He stated, turning around.

"Well if this… Tezcatlipoca… person is the Acolytes' Master then why haven't we seen him yet?" Wang-Tang asked. "Why has he only sent Valgas to do his work?"

Galuda fixed him with a stare.

"You probably already have met him." He replied. "The real Smoking Mirror, not just the myth, is a master of deceit. He could easily have been directing you into Valgas' waiting hands."

"Apollus, we need to head off." Falcon stated after a moment of contemplation.

"Young Master?" The old butler asked as the Englishman made for the door.

"Just where are you going?" Ryoma queried.

"Just off to run some errands." Falcon replied with a smug grin. "I'll be back soon I hope. Come on Apollus."

"Right behind you, Young Master."

Accel muttered some angry cursing as they left.

"Dead Crusading Orders, a Manuscript that undecipherable, Aztec gods, secret excavations in DawnVolta; and we still haven't the faintest idea what to do." He smacked a hand against the old piece of parchment irritably.

"Please don't do that." Gaomon told him. "That document is centuries old and unique. I'd rather it not be damaged."

"If it doesn't tell us where to go from here then I can use it as a napkin if I want." The cowboy snapped. "But there isn't one single clue to go…" He stopped.

"Wait a minute…" Slowly he looked down. "Is that it?" He picked the map up off the table and held it close.

After an instant he dropped it, doubled across the room as fast as his injuries would allow and removed a book from the shelf and returned with it to the table.

It was one of Mel's latest editions to the book store. The latest science journal from the British Museum in London, printed on the front with the picture of a large Dinosaur.

Accel opened the book and flipped through a few pages.

"Here." He began, opening to a page with a large picture on it. Wang-Tang leaned across. The picture was the exact same one as on the manuscript, down to almost the last detail.

"Archaeologists now believed that the world's landmasses were once united as one." Accel started, reading off the journal. "And this was the world in which the Dinosaur's originated. This has been named, Pangaea, by the German Scientist Alfred Wegener based on his theories of continental shifting."

"Then this map depicts what the landmasses of Earth were like millions of years ago?" Wang-Tang asked. "But that's impossible. The theory of continental shifting was only just thought up. How could the Templars have known about it? And even if they had, how could they have known what the world looked it millions of years ago without modern archeological equipment?"

"I think now I understand." Accel stated and beckoned them all around. "Ladies and gentlemen. I believe we are looking at more than just the world of the Dinosaurs.

We are looking at how the world was before someone used the Power Stones and wished our present, modern world, into being!"

-

* * *

"Young Master… might I enquire as to what we are doing here?" Apollus asked as the two of them made their way up the large stone steps towards the Town Hall. "With your father missing, Jack and Valgas on the loss and the Power Stone of Light anywhere in the world aren't there more important things to do?"

"I'm just following up on a theory Apollus." Falcon replied as they reached the top, having to move past the many people going in and out "And If I'm right…" He hesitated, pausing with his hand on the large silver handle of the door. "Well we'll cross that bridge went we come to it."

The town hall was far busier than usual. Repairs from the pirate raid had been finished and what was left was the messy business of trying to complete all the financial loose ends.

The Major was out of town, heading to London to plead for more restorative funds from Parliament.

"Yes, can I help you?" A small, balding man with an overly large pair of spectacles asked when Apollus and Falcon approached the help desk.

"Can you direct me to the census office? I need to have a look at the citizen records over the last ten years." The blonde Englishman asked.

"I'm afraid the Census branch is not open to the public." The stuffy man stated, looking Falcon over with a sceptical eye, eyeing his red suit, goggles and leather boots. "Especially not to street rifraf."

Apollus was not given to violent compulsions but calling a member of the house he served 'street rif raf' was something he would not, could not, tolerate.

"Now you listen to me you self important, impertinent, foul little paper pusher!"

Falcon staggered back as the old butler went forward and grabbed the petty official by the front of his shirt.

"My master is heir to the noble house of Falcon, the scion of the blood of saints! How dare you suggest he is a common thug? Apologise at once or I shall report your dishonourable behaviour to the lord of the manor who will not be as forgiving as I am!"

"Er…yeah." Falcon added looking rather unsure of himself.

"I beg your forgive, lord Falcon; please follow me!" The official was suddenly very cooperative.

With Apollus behind him, he lead them through several corridors with high ceilings before reaching a small room with dozens of wooden shelves, all full to the brim with stacks and rolls of parchment and paper. A few mother stuffy looking men with glasses were sitting quietly at desks trying to sort through it all.

"So Young Master, what exactly are we looking for here?" Apollus asked as Falcon started looking through the large collection of draws to one side; each draw labeled with a letter.

"I'm not entirely sure quite frankly." Falcon relied, finding the draw labeled 'F'. "It's only a theory at the moment but I want to be utterly certain."

He paused, shuddered, and then drew the draw out. Inside were dozens of folders and pieces of parchment stacked tightly together.

Apollus helped lay out the large section of files and the two of them began their research, taking up an entire table as their stacks of paper began to pile higher and higher. Whatever Falcon was searching for, as the hours ticked by, Apollus was beginning to suspect they weren't going to find it.

It would certainly help if the old butler knew what he was looking for however. All the young master had told him was to look for the family name; Fitzroy.

Falcon grew more and more agitated and as the sun began to dip low in the large window, he leaned forward on the table and sighed.

"You haven't found what you were looking for then?" Apollus asked. Falcon shook his head.

"I had a hunch Apollus." The Englishman explained, running his hand over his brow. "So incredible a hunch that I guess it was impossible." He sighed and leaned back in his hair. "Perhaps it was all nothing after all…" He muttered to himself and half closed his eyes.

Suddenly however he then sat bolt upright. "Or perhaps I've been going about this all wrong!" He darted from the table to the draws, this time pulling out the one marked with a large 'W'.

Apollus watched him flip through it until, with a loud declaration to success, he withdrew a single envelope.

He returned to the table to open it and Apollus would see that printed upon the top was the family name 'Winslow.'

Pulling out several pieces of paper, Falcon began reading and the butler looked at the old black and white photograph and slipped out.

It showed a young woman and a young man, apparently recently married. In the woman's arms was a child; a young boy with jet black hair.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Falcon declared, holding up a piece of paper. "Jack Winslow the second, born 1884, heir to the French aristocrats of the 17th century just before the Revolution.

He was married to Melina Winslow, who bore his child; Jack Winslow the third."

Apollus looked at the photo again with more scrutiny.

The woman looked familiar but Apollus could not place where.

"Melina Winslow, born 1885, maiden name…" Falcon paused and then looked directly at Apollus. "Maiden name, Fitzroy."

"Melina Fitzroy…" Apollus repeated and then realised what the name 'Melina' could be shortened to.

"Mel? Young master… you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting are you?!"

"I know it sounds absurd…" Falcon started. "But when Jack saw her yesterday, he froze. He even dropped his knives. I've never seen him do that before."

"It could just be a coincidence Young Master, there must be dozens of Young woman who bare the name Mel Fitzroy."

"Look at the photo and you tell me." Falcon told him, pointing at the photograph in the butler's grasp.

He stared at the woman holding the baby and now that a name had been put to her, Apollus could not deny that the resemblance was indeed undeniable.

"Jack has found his mother… I needed to be certain. Now I am." Slowly he put the paper back down and then sharply glanced out the window towards the setting sun.

"What… what are we… what ware supposed to do?" Apollus asked.

"I'm… not entirely sure." He adopted a serious expression. "But whatever it is… we're going to have to do it fast." Apollus looked up at the Englishman as he snatched up his red jacket.

"Young Master where are you going?"

"The cemetery behind the cathedral." Falcon replied, stuffing the paper into his pocket. "Quickly, I need you to go back to Mel's place and get Ryoma. Tell him to bring some rope and hurry!" Before Apollus could ask any more questions, Falcon bolted from the room knocking over dozens of piles of files as he did so.

-

* * *

Ayame wandered through the streets of Bristol. She knew it was unsafe to do so with the thieves and scum that lurked in alleys and particularly so with Jack on the loose.

She was worried however. Mel had left the shop shortly after Falcon had left but with a look on her face that worried the little ninja.

Refusing to let her wander through the streets by herself, her brother Kikanojo was trailing along behind.

"I must say, I can't agree with the English sense of architecture." He remarked, looking up at all the tall stone buildings with plat roofs. Having never left Japan, he wasn't familiar with the other styles of construction and so these buildings left him feeling almost nationalistic, longing for the wooden sliding doors and walls he was used to.

"England's not prone to the Earthquakes Japan is." She told him without looking back. "They don't have to clear forest for housing that often either."

"That doesn't mean they're except from style."

"They have their own style. They wouldn't be English if they did not."

Kikanojo shot his little sister a glance.

"Are you passing that assumption on your English friend? This Mr. Falcon?"

Ayame chuckled.

"Falcon…him, Ryoma and Wang-Tang… they showed me there was more to the world than my ninja training. They're great examples to look up to."

At that moment Falcon came hurtling out of a side street, almost knocking Kikanojo over.

"Where's Mel? Have you seen her?" He asked almost so fast he couldn't be heard.

"Great example?" Kikanojo repeated, giving Ayame a sideways glare.

"She came this way." Ayame told the frantic Englishman, ignoring her brothers sarcasm. "We were trying to follow her. I think she's heading towards the Cathedral."

"The Cathedral?" Falcon repeated. "Then I'm right!" He slapped his thigh. "Quickly, follow me, the pair of you!"

Without another word he about faced and started running down the street towards the spires of Bristol Cathedral.

Ayame quickly stared after him, with her brother following close behind.

"Falcon what's going on?" Ayame asked, managing to catch up to him.

"Mel's in danger." He explained without looking back. "Jack's going to try and find her."

"Jack?" The little ninja repeated in alarm. "Why?!"

"Because she's what he's been searching for his entire life."

Mel had not gone into the Cathedral. Rather she had gone around it, to a large graveyard at the back. Amongst the tall and grey gravestones she wandered silently, before sitting herself down in front of one of them and staring up at the words engraved there. Over the last few years they had worn a little and the smaller words were almost unreadable but the name still stood out in bold.

"Dear Jack… I don't know what to do." She began, her voice trembling. "He… he called me…momma…" She broke down and started crying. "Our little Jack… he died. He died with you, it can't be him." She looked up at the cloudy sky with tear strewn eyes. "Oh my lord God, please… let me speak with my dear Jack just one more time."

Suddenly there was a loud thumping sound as something landed on the top of the grave stone. Staring up, she was met with the glare of a single, unblinking red eye.

"Momma!"

She staggered back, butting her head against another grave Stone as Jack leapt off the top of the grave stone and moved slowly towards her, swaying back and forth as he moved.

"MOMMA!" This time the cry was more urgent and unable to take it anymore, Mel tried to run; stumbling as she went. Jack however was not about to let her get away and darting forward, he grabbed her by the wrist and refused to let go.

"Ayame, don't!" Someone called out and glancing up, Jack saw dozens of shuriken flying directly at him. Letting go of Mel, he back flipped to avoid the projectiles. Mel glanced back and saw that rushing to her rescue were Ayame, her brother and Falcon.

Jack screeched like a wounded animal and darted in amongst the grave stones, effortlessly vanishing from sight even from trained ninja eyes. He didn't even make the sound of footsteps.

"He just… he just went for me." Mel stammered.

"And I think we all know why." Falcon retorted, pushing past Ayame who had acted rashly in throwing her metallic stars.

"Falcon, what are you doing?" The little ninja asked.

Mel froze, looking trepid and scared. She backed off several steps until she came against the grave stone she had been crouched before once before.

"I knew you'd been married once before Mel." Falcon started, his voice coming out cold and indifferent. "And that your husband died over fifteen years ago."

Ayame blinked in surprise. Mel…. Mel had been married? The ninja was aware that Mel looked younger than she actually was but… married? She didn't seem the type for it.

"Please… I…" Mel started but Falcon wasn't finished.

"You hid it rather well but the records couldn't be changed. At one time you where known as Melina Winslow. Your husband was Jack Winslow 2nd, a French aristocrat."

Mel actually looked frightened now.

"And the records also showed that Mel Winslow and Jack Winslow, had a son."

Ayame started, looking up at Falcon with wide stunned eyes.

"Jack Winslow the 3rd, after his father." The English added, never taking his eyes off of Mel, even for an instant. "He was born in 1905 and died…"

"STOP IT!" Mel cried in despair cutting him off. She turned and ran. Ayame took a few steps forward after her but Falcon put a hand on her shoulder. Glancing back, she saw him shake his head; telling her to give her some distance.

Mel ran through the graveyard and in through one of the side doors of the Cathedral, disappearing from sight.

Falcon sighed and glanced over at the gravestone she had been crouched at. The weather had beaten the stone a little but the name was still readable.

- Jack Winslow, 2nd. Born 1884 – Died 1916. –

"Mel was…" Ayame started. "Mel was married?" She glanced up at Falcon. "Why didn't you say anything to me before?"

"Because I wasn't entirely certain." Falcon replied. "I wasn't sure if our Mel was the one I read about in the city records." His expression turned very grim. "Which of course means we have a very bad situation on our hands."

"We do?" Ayame asked.

Falcon sighed.

"Oh yes." He muttered and then started up the hill towards the open door of the church. Ayame blinked once in puzzlement, trying to piece this all together, before she followed him up.

The two of them found the Cathedral empty apart from Mel and a few priests at the alter. The red haired woman was sitting in one of the pew with her back to them, looking up at the large cross by the alter where the priests were .

"Mel, I'm sorry this is something you can't run from." Falcon stated, his voice echoing. He walked up beside her. "What happened?"

Mel just kept her eyes on the cross.

"Please." Ayame added.

The red haired woman sniffed once.

"There… they died." She eventually managed to say. "Jack…my Jack… he got a job as head of a alchemic research laboratory in London. We lived in the apartment above it, until…" She chocked back tears. "Some men attacked us. They were part of a fundamentalist Christian sect. They called the science my husband used Heresy and attempted to burn it down.

My Jack tried to stop them and in the struggle a fire was started by the chemicals on the shelves.

I escaped… but Jack… both my Jacks, my husband and my son, were burnt alive. My husband tried to carry my son out but the hospital he was taken to pronounced him dead. I buried their ashes together."

"Did you now?" Falcon asked. "Mel, I get the feeling this Hospital wasn't being entirely truthful when it told you that your son died."

The red haired glared up at him.

"My son's skin was scorched almost completely off by the fire and why would they lie to me."

"There have been rumours." Falcon stared ignoring her outburst. "During the war, when I was living amongst the soldiers I would constantly hear stories of men, taken to hospitals after injuries that weren't even that serious only to disappear for months on end.

Then they would reappear… changed. They were different people, as if something inside them had been altered. The rumours say that they became berserkers, men without fear of pain or of death.

The brass refused to comment but the rumour was that these men were targets for experimentation, to create soldiers who gladly break their own bones and organs if it meant killing an enemy."

Mel's expression turned to one of horror.

"And I think… that perhaps… your son was their attempt to see what would happen if they used the same techniques on someone so young."

The stained glass above the alter burst open, the pieces clattered over the floor with a tremendous crash.

A shard flew toward Falcon at tremendous speed. The Englishman only just managed to dodge, the edge slicing a part of his cheek as it flew past.

The huddled shape moved up, swaying back and forth. A pair of arms flew out either side and a single red eye snapped open.

"Momma!"

Mel, her eyes wide with conflicting but powerful emotion, simply stood there with her mouth agape.

Ayame darted forward, one hand darting inside her kimono for her hidden shuriken. She was roughly restrained when Falcon clamped a hand down on both hers and her brothers' shoulders and pulled them back.

"Falcon what are you..." She started by the Englishman tightened his grip and his eyes went stern.

"No." He told her. "Stay where you are and don't move."

Jack dropped down from the alter, sliding almost like a snake until he was standing right before Mel; his single blood red eye staring at her with an unblinking stare.

"Momma…" He began again and tears began to well up in Mel's eyes. "Momma…"

"Yes…" Mel started, almost choking on her words. "It's me."

Jack let out a wail but strangely a wail of joy rather than despair. He flung himself at Mel and wrapped his arms around her, for the first time in years embracing the mother he thought he'd lost.

-

* * *

Jack was a murderer. He had killed many people, innocent people. Yet still, unable to turn him over to the police, they had time captured and placed inside the cellar of the Falcon estate. There, he would confined and well looked after until they decided what to do with him.

"He's only a boy." Falcon remarked. "The fire must have traumatized him enough but whatever they did to him in that hospital twisted him around completely. I don't believe he's responsible for his actions."

"As long as Jack is confined, I don't care where he is." Ryoma started in reply, folding his arms. "But I suppose if we keep him locked up we can keep an eye on him."

"We can't keep him here forever though." The Englishman added. "I'll just have to think of something. Perhaps a mental institution?" He paused. "No, I don't think one of those would be a good idea."

"Young Master, your Mother and Miss Whitepearl are here to see you." Apollus said, walking into the lounge and standing to attention. Falcon shuddered.

His mother AND Julia? The combination would be deadly.

Luckily for him however, the two ladies appears reserve and mellow… which was so unlike Julia that it almost frightened Falcon, who was constantly looking over his shoulder in anticipation of the bear hug that would surely come.

Georgina Falcon was not in the best of ways. Her nerves had been taxed and it obvious she was very frail.

"I just wish they'd sent the ransom note." She muttered and Julia helped her sit down on the sofa. "How much could they want for him?"

"About all nine Power Stones would satisfy them I think." Falcon muttered.

"What was that dear?" His mother asked, batting away her tears with a hankie.

"Oh? Nothing." The Englishman moved over to the window and sighed, folding his arms behind his back.

His mind returned to the manuscript Pride had hidden inside the toy soldier. What could it mean? Was it supposed to lead them somewhere?

Right now, Falcon was at such a loss he might even consider asking Kraken for help.

"You grandfather will be mortified when he hears of this." Georgina started again. "Pride was always… literally… his pride and joy. His only son."

Falcon felt a lump in his throat."

"I mean, Pride even brought those train tickets." Georgina sniffed, sitting down and gesturing vaguely over to the mantelpiece over the fire. Falcon glanced up to see several pieces of paper placed by the brass clock. "He must have wanted to take the family up to see your grandfather… but now…" She broke down and started crying again.

Falcon sighed and walked over to the fireplace. He picked up the tickets and looked solemnly at them. The intended destination, Edinburgh, stood out from the rest of the nearly faded type.

Suddenly, several things clicked together in Falcon's mind.

The Englishman stood bolt upright, eyes wide in utter surprise and revelation.

"Mother, you're a genius!" He claimed, whirling around. Georgina looked up at him with clearly confused eyes.

"What's wrong Edward dear?" Julia asked as Falcon bolted past her to the table.

"You remember when Mel told us about the Knight's Templar? That a few of them escaped to Scotland because it was excommunicated?"

The Louisianan girl nodded once.

"That was the reason why he left us this map…to tell us that." He reached into his jacket and waved the old manuscript about almost like a madman. "Perhaps this map means more… but right now its pointing us in the right direction.

And these tickets! If dad knew Valgas was coming after him… why'd he bother buying the ticket?

It was to tell us something! To confirm that its Scotland we need to go to!!!"

Ryoma blinked and then stood up.

"You mean…"

"Exactly!" Falcon began again, cutting him off. "The light stone… he must have sent it to Scotland!"


End file.
